Killer Tuna Redux: Dream Hard with a Vengeance
by illusorygentleman
Summary: This spinoff SVAD/IG Team-Up lines up with KTR, beginning with the characters' dreams after their well earned rest in KTR2, but this 'story/one (or two) shot collection will continue as long as KTR does. This will interact with conversations in the main KTR series and vice versa. Rated a very hard M for content and language.
1. Little Red Riding Tori

**Welcome everyone to what I hope will be a really cool side project/spinoff/offshoot of the KTR universe that focuses on some really cool ideas that just couldn't quite work within the strains of reality or continuity. Now these first few chapters will focus on the dreams of the five main characters of KTR2, during their well earned rest after their 'group activities' after the dance, but will expand for a lot more adventures and have a few other characters' dreams to explore. Our first chapter will focus on Tori who has a pretty wild dream that might start down a path you should recognize, but things will, of course, take a more... primal turn. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tori Vega's eyes couldn't help but flutter open as the sun's rays shone through her window. She gave a deep sigh as she realized her grand epic was all just a dream and now it was time to return to the haze of reality. Her bed was so soft and warm, and she desperately didn't want to get out of it, but she knew she just had to. The shuffling sounds downstairs also made it clear that her family, or, if the stomping what who she thought it was, at least Trina was awake.

The aspiring pop star threw back her covers and made her way to her closet, almost floating as she gathered up some clothes to throw on so she could go ahead and start her day. Today was going to be a big day after all since she wanted to go visit Jade, who she hadn't seen in a few days and who was apparently sick. The youngest Vega wondered if Jade would even want to see her, let alone let her in and receive some gifts.

There were so many things that Tori wanted to tell her 'frenemy,' and she knew that deep down Jade was a good person and the kind of person Tori wanted to spend plenty of time with. More than just as friends of course. That was the part that was killing her. The images of her dream- Jade's incredible pale body splayed all over her and making each and every fantasy come true. Along with her boyfriend who was something her fantasies could have ever accounted for. Again her dreams of his strong hands gripping her tight as he made her feel like she was in heaven haunted her mind. But both of them had dark sides as well and as scary as they could be, especially Freddie's, the thought of the two of them being so dominating made her quiver.

Her mind began to recount the two days her dream had lasted, trying to figure out what was real and what was just a dream but her mind started to feel a bit too foggy, plus Trina was calling her down for breakfast.

"Be there in a minute!" she called down, finally choosing to get dressed. Tori had just grabbed a t-shirt and jeans, looking out the window to try and figure out what the weather would be like, but it was just a bluish white pale sky.

The teen raced, almost floating down the stairs, feeling a sudden hunger that came from nowhere and found her sister in the kitchen making pancakes.

"You're… cooking?" Tori said, half joking and half with genuine surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?" her sister fired back, dropping a plate of pancakes onto the table by her astounded sister. "I'm a capable woman in the 21st century. I can cook food if I want."

"Right…" Tori said giving a slow nod, and she was going to say something else, but a stern nod from her 'chef' toward the plate caused the sibling snipefest to stop there.

The youngest Vega took a seat at the table and quickly took a fork and knife to the short stack that sat before her, surprisingly already topped with butter and syrup. Like a member of the bomb squad unit, carefully cutting wires to avoid a fiery death, Tori began to cut into the pancakes, checking them out, and moved even slower as she brought them to her face- first to her nose to smell if they were edible, and then a small bite to finalize the hypothesis.

They were delicious.

"Ermahgahd, Trehnah!" Tori said, suddenly feeling the urge to shovel the griddle-made goodies into her mouth. "Dees ahr sooo guuhd…"

"Jesus, Tori… chew and then talk…" Trina said, rolling her eyes and going back to cooking. "You look like some wild animal."

"Sorry…" Tori said, reaching for a glass of juice she had completely missed being there when she sat down. "I'm just really shocked at how good these are… like, really good."

"I got the recipe from Jade actually, and-"

"You got the what from who, now?!" Tori said, almost spitting out her hefty sip of juice.

"Jade…" Trina said, narrowing her eyes and once again shaking her head at her sister's reactions. "You know, her food blog. Where she puts her recipes and stuff… You've eaten her stuff before you know…"

"I, uh…" Tori said, feeling really unnerved from this whole exchange. "I'm really sorry… I don't know what's going on with me…"

Tori looked around the room and suddenly felt that something wasn't quite right. It was like that dream she had a long time ago where she was just an actor and everything she knew was just a tv show. Everything here was right… but it also wasn't. Like details were just hazy and nothing was just clear.

"Just had a… dream, and I guess… I guess I'm still working on getting over it," Tori said with a heavy sigh.

"You wanna talk about it?" Trina asked, offering her another class of juice, sliding it across the table, like an old timey bartender. She even had a small towel over her shoulder.

"Nah…" the younger sister said, looking out the window at the deep woods that she simultaneously remembered but was also ignorant of its existence. "I was actually thinking of visiting Jade today… I think she hasn't been feeling well. I don't think she was at school the last couple days."

"You need me to give you a ride?" Trina asked, suddenly back at the stove, working on yet another stack of what seemed like infinite pancakes.

"No…" Tori said, still staring out into the forest, speaking as if she was on autopilot. "I can just walk there. Through the woods."

"No way!" Trina shouted, dropping her spatula on the floor with a heavy clang. "It's way too dangerous for you to go out there by yourself… just walking through those woods."

"Trina, it's just a bunch of trees…"

"No, it's not…" she said, huffing and puffing, face getting redder. "You have no idea what's out there. Those woods are creepy and spooky and I've heard stories of what kind of things are out there waiting."

"Oh yeah…" Tori smirked, shaking her head at this ridiculousness. "Like monsters?"

"Yes, like monsters!" Trina fired back. "You're my sister and you're a good girl and the things out there are evil and you don't stand a chance against the horrors of the world."

"I'll be fine…" Tori said, though she was feeling quite a bit more trepidation with her sister's big reaction. "I'm just going to make a beeline for Jade's, hang out maybe, and then be right back."

"You say that… but a little old lady got mutilated late last night…" the elder sister said, looking her more popular sibling in the eyes.

"Right… at night… when it's actually possibly dangerous," Tori said, clearly annoyed that in addition to cooking, she was taking over other behaviors that her parents would show. "I'm going to be out there in broad daylight… nothing is going to happen."

"Fine… get murdered and eaten by a bear or a wolf or… whatever else is in the woods that can kill you…"

Tori took a deep sigh and pulled her chair from the table. "Look, I get that you're worried, but I will be fine. I'll call you as soon as I get there and before I come back, ok?"

"Do whatever you want," Trina said, crossing her arms and glaring. But eventually her need to try and look out for her sister bubbled back to the surface. "Just grab a sweater… it's supposed to get chilly today."

"Yes ma'am" Tori said sweetly to her sister's annoyance, and kissed the side of her head. "Let me just grab a few things and I'll grab my hoodie and you'll have the whole house to yourself."

"Hooray for me…" Trina said, her contempt beginning to fade as she watched her sister head back up the stairs.

Tori wasted no time finishing getting ready. If she was going to see Jade, she wanted to make sure her hair and skin looked as good as they could, on the off chance something could happen. She'd apparently already packed a bag of what she was taking to Jade's so she didn't even bother to look inside of it. A quick reach into her closet later, to grab her bright red hoodie, she was shuffling down the stairs and headed out the door to the woods.

There was something so strange and almost anachronistic about being outside from the house. Tori always felt like she lived in suburbia but there didn't seem to be houses around at all. Just trees and more trees. She should have been confused but somehow she felt a strange calm wash over her and she just started walking in the direction that felt right, once again, on a strange autopilot where her feet didn't even feel like they were on the ground.

There was also a strange change in the colors as she stepped into the woods, leaving behind much of the more basic neutral visuals of the eggshell colored house, and the periwinkle sky. Now her vision was getting filled with so many green variations in the trees while the ground was slowly going from a very basic brown to sepia and seal, and even russet brown as the ground and the fallen leaves began to merge texturally but contrasting so sharply. Even the sky, which seemed to be getting more and more blue by the second, seemed to liven up as she left her house and walked further into the 'dangerous' woods.

Trina was right about one thing for sure- it was colder than it looked outside. It's March, right, she silently asked herself, wondering how California could feel cool this late.

It only took about 100 yards for Tori to start to feel like there might be something amiss. Turning back, there was now no sign of her house, and for the first time, Tori began to feel a twinge of fear. There might actually be something here, she thought to herself, her pulse quickening with each stray thought. And then the scariest thought of all hit her like a freight train- was someone watching her?

"Maybe…" Tori whispered to herself as she neared the 200 yard mark from the house. "Maybe I will just call her and talk to her the rest of the way…"

The teen reached toward her pocket to get her Pearphone, which she knew she put in her pocket, but instead it was just a clog of receipts, thick like the device was.

"How am I supposed to call now?" she said to no one in particular, and suddenly, as she looked back to weigh her options on going back, she felt like the trees had changed. So, like most people make the mistake of doing when they are lost, she spun around to figure out which direction she actually came from.

"Shit," she silently cursed. "I'm so freaking lost…"

But that wasn't the worst problem by any means in her mind. All this talk that Trina gave of this being dangerous and there being something evil out here… she was right. She was going to have to go back to the house, if she could find it, and admit to her sister that Trina was right about this being a bad idea.

In fact, she was so lost in being worried about having to eat crow with Trina that she didn't even notice that she really wasn't alone out there anymore. Her mind registered that movement was happening, but it wasn't until a twig cracked underneath the weight of… something… that her attention was officially diverted back to this journey.

Whatever was with her, it was fast. Like freaky fast. It was at least 50 meters away, and she could see a brown and silver blur in the distance, and it almost looked like a bear from its size, but it was too fast. A wolf, maybe, her frazzled brain tried to scream out and her survival instinct kicked in.

"Aaaahhhh!" she shouted out, spinning around, throwing her hood on and waving her arms, remembering from her girl scout days that if an animal is near, you should make yourself look bigger and scarier. She continued the behavior as the wolf-esque thing ran off, and for several seconds after it was out of sight, just to be sure. "Run away! I'm big and scary! Grrrr!"

"That's kinda adorable…"

"Ahh!" Tori screamed as the rough voice behind her sent her almost into the air. Once her heart found its way back into her chest, she could finally process who her surprise visitor was. "Freddie?! What are you- Why- What?!"

"That sounds like a lot of questions…" he said, flashing a smirk that really made her tingle with a number of emotions, still riding the adrenaline high from her wolf encounter. He was dressed in a loose dark green button up shirt and jeans. "But since I think you ran… whatever it was, I didn't see it, that you were trying to scare… off, I think I have time to answer."

Tori was taking deep shallow breaths so her vision was a bit blurry but there was something about him that didn't seem quite right. "Oh… ok…. Sorry I freaked out."

"Oh it's 100% my bad," he said, still smirking, but he was keeping his lips tightened, not to reveal his mouth for some reason. "I was just going to head to Jade's and see how she's doing today. Figured I'd get her something to eat."

"Yeah, I was going to bring her some stuff too…" Tori said, reaching for her bag, when the thought occurred to her that Freddie wasn't carrying anything. Freddie always seemed nice and kind but she knew there was something a little wrong with him and with the suspicious way he was acting, it only made her feel even more on edge. "I guess I should… you know… head on to Jade's. Hope you will find her something to make her feel better and-"

"You don't want to walk together?" he said, flashing a glance and for a split second Tori was positive his eyes weren't brown anymore but something much lighter. Almost a golden yellow. "Not sure it's safe for you to walk through these spooky old woods alone."

Tori began to stammer as she slowly backed away from him, hoping she was going in the right direction. "I mean… I think I…"

"Wait…" he said, swiftly reaching her and reaching for her arm. "Did I actually _scare_ you? You're not afraid of _me_ , are you?"

"No… I mean... I…" Tori stammered, suddenly feeling powerless in his grasp, which of course only added to her sudden and overpowering fear. "Yeah... a little."

"Well, you have no reason to," he calmly said, flashing white teeth that, for only a second, seemed like they were bigger and sharper than they should be. "You're one hundred percent safe with me, I promise."

"Not to put too fine a point on it," Tori said, tucking a loose hair strand behind her ear, trying to ignore the hair standing up on the back of her neck, "but that's exactly what a predator would say to its prey. Like the spider and the fly."

"Valid point," he said with a slight chuckle. "But… if I wanted to… prey… on you, I could. Or would have done it already."

Though he was smiling, there was something… wrong with what he just said. Just a little too confident. A little too real. As if, no matter what happened, he would get his way. And what really scared Tori was how incredibly right he was, and somehow worse, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to stop whatever he might do next.

"Right…" she muttered, taking a few shallow breaths, feeling that undeniable hungry stare coming from him and too nervous to look over to see if she was right. "I figured you'd be with Jade all the time since you got to town. Are you not… staying with her?"

"Oh yes…" he said, with a nod, relaxing a bit and seeming wholly calmer. "But I went out to find some food, and now I'm heading back since its getting darker."

"What? It's only…" Tori said, looking upwards, and sure enough, the sky was getting a bit grayer, and everything seemed a bit less bright. Except the trees which seemed to be a hundred different variances of the color. "That's so weird…I could have sworn it was…"

"The woods have a way of confusing us sometimes…" he said, putting his hand on the small of her back. "Losing time, losing our way, losing ourselves sometimes…"

Tori heard his words but all she could focus on was his large hand on her back, feeling like they were much bigger than a hand should be. Not forceful, but again a touch that instantly made her feel smaller and weak to his power. It made her shudder slightly, which he had to notice, but truthfully, she felt just as safe as she felt terrified in his mighty paws… Wait, was that the right word?

"I told Trina I'd just be gone a couple hours, and certainly back before nightfall..." Tori said, slowly moving from his hand and moving away from him slowly. "Maybe I can just go see Jade tomorrow…"

"Nonsense…" he whispered, suddenly behind her once more. "I can take you there myself. All the more reason for us to travel together…"

"You're a regular Prince Charming…" she nervously laughed.

Tori once again saw that flash of yellow-green in his brown eyes, but that sweet smile, just as always, made her feel like she might not have anything to fear. In the pit of her stomach she felt like something was very wrong but she just couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. He was right- he'd probably overpower her either way if he was as dangerous as that little voice was saying he was.

But this was Freddie. He's a nice guy. Jade wouldn't be with him if he wasn't at least a pretty good guy, right?

"Is it going to take a sheep suit?" he said with a slight smile, adjusting his olive colored shirt (Was that even the same color it was a second ago?), and seeing that she wasn't making the leap with him to the reference. "Since you think I'm some big bad wolf predator thing…"

"Oh…" she said, with a mild nod, taking a deep breath. "Sorry… I just…"

"It's fine…" he said with a shrug. "I probably came on a little strong anyway. Don't worry about it…"

"No!" she called out quickly, suddenly realizing she just shouted that. "I mean… sure. We can walk together… my mind is just a little foggy I guess you could say. You've been nothing but a gentleman."

"It is getting a little foggy…" he said, peering around at the woods, which were now starting to get a bit hazier, but the darkness from the sky had lifted slightly, allowing for more, and simultaneously less, to be seen in front of the pair. "And you probably shouldn't forget that a gentleman is simply a patient wolf."

The weather changes were setting Tori on edge once more, but she had made a decision to stick with Freddie and while her nerves were standing on end, she was committed to not looking ridiculous and freaking out again.

"I guess you can lead the way…" she said softly, with a light swallow. "Since you know things better than me."

"Yeah…" he nodded, reaching out for her hand, which she initially pulled away from but as he moved his hand toward her more, she relaxed enough to accept it. He gently smiled at her and squeezed her soft palm, which felt surprisingly small in his strong hand. "We'll make it there in no time, and I promise that no other monsters or baddies are going to come after you."

Tori smiled at the ridiculousness, her mind fighting off the sudden chill when he said 'other.' Shaking it off as best she could, she simply chuckled and said, "My hero…"

"Not sure I'd go that far…" he smirked, beginning to walk with her staying close as he led her hand. "You weren't exactly just some damsel in distress I had to jump in and rescue. We just happened to be going to the same place. Not like I liberated you from being tied to a railroad track."

In a flash, Tori's mind jumped to that fantasy once more, though given what spurned it with the dance made her question how that could have worked. If the dance that made that happen happened, and he was with me and Jade then, does that-

"I'm glad you came with me…" he said, smashing her train of thought questioning this world around them. "I think I would have worried about you the whole way if we went our separate ways."

"Why's that?" Tori said, tucking her hair back with her free hand, trying to keep her composure as they made their way through the woods, where the green leaves began to vary more and more with each tree they passed- going from forest green to hunter green to lime and olive, with every few steps.

"A beautiful girl all by herself in the middle of these dark woods," he said, not even turning to look at her, other than the bare corner of his eye, though he could easily tell she was blushing big time. "Those big beautiful eyes, the full lips, soft supple skin, the toned legs… I can only imagine the things that might come after someone like you."

"Thanks…" she mumbled, fighting hard against the fire in her cheeks from his kind words. No… kind wasn't even the right word. Complimentary? Flirtatious? Whatever the tone, there was certainly something behind them. Hungry maybe? "I can't believe I've never noticed how green all of this is, even with the fog and the gloomy sky."

"You know what's really fascinating?" he asked rhetorically, as he slowed his movements a bit so that he could turn and face her. "Do you know why the human eye can see more shades of green than any color?"

"Really?" the Latina whispered, slowly nodding, noticing even more colors all around them. So much so that it only made Freddie pop more color wise with his more peach skin and brown hair and blue jeans and seafoam green shirt. Is that even the right color, she asked herself again. "That's crazy. Why?"

"You know… I am not sure…" he said, stopping completely, and looking at her, and there was something in his eyes that made her feel safe, but also a bit weak. "When I first heard it, years ago, I thought it was simple- it's because humans needed to be able to differentiate predators from their surrounds while evolving."

"That makes a lot of sense actually," she said, biting her lip and wondering if the same was true here. Was that why his colors seemed to pop compared to the world around them that was like a green color wheel?

"Yeah, it does…" he said, gripping her hand tighter. "But recently, I've re-examined the thought and I might have been looking at the wrong side of it. Maybe it's not because we needed to see predators, but because we needed to see _prey_. Perhaps we are the predators… that's what our survival is based on- the only way for man to survive was, and still is, to become a predator."

He looked completely enamored with the thought so Tori prayed he didn't notice her slight shiver as the chill ran down her back. A quick look at herself, and she realized that he might be right. While he certainly showed up against the background, she might as well have been painted neon pink. The bright white of her shirt, the deep crimson red of her hoodie, and her baby blue jeans made her stick out like the North Star.

"That's… certainly… something," she said softly, taking short labored breaths hoping he wouldn't react in some strange way.

"It really is…" he trailed off, offering a smile that seemed a little less sweet as it was playful. The kind of playful that made her feel just as much eagerness as fear. "That's why I was a little worried about you. You don't exactly blend into your surroundings. That wolf could have just come straight at you."

"Yeah… wait…" she said, quickly pulling her hand away. "I thought you didn't see it? How did you know it was a wolf?"

"Pretty sure you said it earlier…" he said, raising an eyebrow, clearly aware of her massive paranoia. "You need to relax. I hope I've shown that you can trust me now."

"Well, I mean…" she said, trying to come up with a response, but she really had nothing to answer for her behavior. He had been very nice and it was just her inner voice that was making all the fuss. So she settled on being a bit contrary. "Well…you don't exactly blend in either, you know…"

"Pretty sure I can take care of myself…"

"And I can't?" she fired back with some surprising hostility.

"I'm sure you could…" he said, somewhat apologetically, "but I would rather help you and try and get you to your destination safely, rather than risk it, you know?"

"Risk me being something's prey?" she said, cocking her own eyebrow. "That you'll fend off some predator that wants to devour me and kill me?"

"Who's to say?" he said, nonchalantly, clearly trying not to grind his teeth. "I was trying to do something nice, but I can see you have your heavy suspicions, and aren't going to be very thankful."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did," he said coldly. "I was trying to do this the nice way. Take you to the cabin, let you spend time with Jade, and maybe even stay for dinner, but I really don't know how to feel now."

"I'm sorry, Freddie and… wait, did you say, 'let me spend time?'" Tori asked, perplexed, and now slowly backing up from him as he seemed to get a bit more upset. "That sounds really bad."

"It certainly can be…" he whispered, moving like lightning to catch up with her. "But I think you're special…"

His arm reached out, and while her brain was screaming to run, Tori was frozen in place, feeling almost a want for him to reach out and touch her. There was no running or fighting him if he wanted something.

"H-h-how am I… special?" she said, feeling his fingertips on her side, causing her eyes to flutter softly, and a small shudder running up her goosebump covered arm, while a strange heat raced south.

"Because you're lost…" he said, like it actually answered all of her questions, as his thick, but somehow gentle, fingertips slid an inch up and then two down, continuing this path as he moved closer, whispering in her sensitive ear. The feeling was making her feel smaller and smaller, and somehow very turned on. "These woods are who you are- bright and colorful from a distance but inside, it's confusing and twisted, with no distinguishable path. That house, where your parents and your sister are… that's you too, but it's what you are at rest."

"I-I-I don't understand…" she whispered, feeling his lips, and his surprisingly coarse stubble against the top of her ear. Her breathing was very shallow, and as scared as she was, she really wanted his hands to move around a bit more. "I'm… getting scared…"

"No reason to be scared, Tori…" he said, and while she couldn't see, she could feel he was smiling big as he said it. "I have no intentions, nor could I ever harm you… I just want you to see something."

"Then just show me…" she said, through gritted teeth as her whole body began to shake, until his other hand rested upon her shoulder, avoiding any of the zones that could give her some relief. "I just want to go home…"

"That's the problem I'm trying to point out…" he said, stepping back so he could look her deep in the eyes. He motioned all over the thick woods. "You don't know how to get home anymore, I don't think. You desperately wanted to walk through these woods, probably because the world you live in isn't enough… but now that you're here, being your own person, you don't know where you're going or how to return to life as you know it. This is limbo in a lot of ways. And you don't know which paths to take to which direction… nor do you really know what you want."

"I want to go home…" she muttered, searching for the strength to respond back until she found it at last. "I'm scared and I want to be safe! That's all!"

"That's all?" he said skeptically, looking deep into her eyes. "Fear? You really have no other feelings; no other desires than going back home at this moment? Be honest."

"No…" She should have just run. She knew it… but she couldn't. She was here, in the moment, and the words just came pouring from her lips, uncontrollable truth spewing out. "I also want to go to where Jade is. To follow you wherever you want to take me."

"I thought you were scared of me…" he said, using his thick fingers to brush her soft brown hair from her striking face. "Scared that I'm some big bad monster that's going to devour you…"

"I'm only a little scared of you as a person…" she said, taking a deep breath and looking into his golden brown eyes, filled with as much hunger as care. "What really scares me about you and the way you just seem larger than life and overpowering… is how much I like it."

"You… like… this? The big bad Freddie turns you on?" he said slowly, making sure he understood her correctly as he watched her slowly nod. He seemed even bigger at this point. They were supposed to be the same height, but there was something about the way he seemed to grow with each word that made her feel even more at his mercy. The feeling was multiplied when a wide smile grew across his face, his teeth looking sharp almost. "Can I tell you a secret then?"

"S-s-sure…" she said, trying not to stutter as she stared at his strange features, almost like a slow transformation.

Her blood ran cold as his face moved toward her ear, and she could feel his hot wet breath against the soft cartilage, and he even gave a slight sniff.

"I knew that all along…" he whispered, and for just a second, she felt something thick and wet slide across her sensitive ear lobe, earning a slight mew that seemed to surprise her more than him.

"Wh-what?!" she called out, her breathing ragged. "How… how did you-"

"See…" he said, pulling away from her slightly, and standing less than a foot from the shaking teen, "I haven't been completely honest with you… When you turned around and saw me… that wasn't actually the first time you saw me…"

"I don't-"

"Shh… just wait," he said, with a soft smile that completely somehow negated the strange behavior he was exhibiting. "Your survival technique works pretty well with most predators… but not all of them. Sometimes they just want you to think you scared them off so they can come at their prey another way."

"I-"

Tori was going to say something else, but then her words, lungs and heart, suddenly jumped into her throat. Freddie, who was most definitely a person in her mind a second ago, was now shifting and moving strangely as his clothes simply fell from his body. In less than five seconds the Seattle teenager went from being 'normal' to his face stretching and falling on all fours as thick fur began to grow all over him. And then it was done. He was huge. Like up to her shoulders he now stood, in a muscular thick wolf legs ending with thick and heavy paws. His large mouth was now lined with large sharp teeth- fangs really, and then there were his eyes. The one thing that didn't change. The one thing that kept her from running as fast as she could. Those caring, yet predatory eyes were Freddie's, without a doubt. There was also no question that this was what she saw in the woods before he popped up behind her.

"You… what… how…" she stammered, blood turning to ice. "You were the wolf?!"

The wolf… Freddie… simply exhaled a hot breath and began to circle around the thin teen, still frozen in place. Eventually, after a few seconds, Tori decided to just close her eyes. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen, and she just accepted that she was going to killed right here and now.

"Please… whatever you do…" she pleaded, keeping her eyes tightly closed. "Whatever you're going to do…j-j-just make it fast…"

There was utter silence for a few moments as not even the natural world surrounding the intimidating scene could make a sound. And if it could, it certainly wasn't louder than the youngest Vega's heartbeat. She could feel his eyes and she just began to wonder what and how he'd kill her. Would he scratch and claw her until she was sliced to pieces? Would he just take a big bite from her throat?

Absent-mindedly, her hand moved to her throat, feeling the phantom big teeth digging into her exposed caramel flesh. Without the actual pain involved, her mind drifted to a very different intense feeling that set her flesh ablaze with some of the strangest desires she'd ever felt. Part of her wanted to feel his heavy form claim her as his prey. She wasn't seeing the wolf anymore in her mind… it was Freddie himself. Naked. Holding her down with a mere hand while he ran his sharpened teeth along her pulse point, going between her earlobe, across her exposed throat, and then back up to the next.

Tori was so lost in this fantasy that she didn't even realize the mews and moans her mouth was releasing as the fantasy played out in her mind. She also didn't notice that the lightfooted 'creature' was no longer tightening the circle around her.

"You asked me how I knew… how I know what's happening…" a strong toned voice said from just behind her. Carefully, Freddie slid the hair from the side of her head to have a clear shot at her ear. "It's these primal senses. I could see every little movement. I could hear the slightest sound you uttered, and those were endlessly adorable. The slightest touch to your arm and I could feel the nerves and the muscles tighten. And best of all… I could smell you. You smell like fresh flowers, sweet and simplistic, but your arousal scent… is heavenly."

"You…" she said, standing perfectly still, afraid to look him in the eye, not sure if he was still a wolf, or if he was normal, or maybe more frightening, a mixture of the two, "could smell my… That's not possible, and-"

"Oh, it's quite possible," he fired back. "That standard body scent gets multiplied when you're turned on. Which I picked up on the moment you saw me. And it got stronger as that intimate heat grew hotter and hotter, and you got a bit wetter. But now… you might as well have a volcano in you… overflowing with…"

Tori waited a few moments, wondering why he just trailed off. Did he see something? Should I open my eyes, she thought. Until finally she couldn't stand it- he had her body betraying her, he wouldn't do the same for her own senses. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing…" he whispered softly, blowing hot air at her ear while his hands combed through her dark locks. "Just occurred to me that there are five senses, and I've only used four on you… so far…"

Sight. Hearing. Touch. Smell. Tori went through each of the senses he focused on and immediately realized which one he was talking about her. Holy shit, she screamed internally, he really is going to eat me.

"Pl-Pl- Please d-don't kill m-me…" she said, her body shaking, but his strong hands, now human once more it seemed, though they were a bit hairy, wrapped around her torso.

"Whoa…" he said, gripping her tight in a backwards embrace. "I'm not going to kill you. I couldn't kill you…"

"But… you said…" Tori stammered, staring straight ahead at the maze of trees, now questioning again if she could run away. "The only thing left is taste… you're going to eat me. Tear me apart and eat my body-"

"You need to relax," he said firmly, interrupting her freak out and running his large hands over her arms while he pressed his cheek against the side of her head. "I said I needed to taste you. But I can, and would love to, do that without hurting you at all."

The Seattle teen leaned down and kissed down her ear's edge, sliding his tongue across the lobe before reaching her neck, which he kissed, and only mildly suckled on, along her pulse point. Her head, subconsciously shifted over to the other side to allow him as much access as he wanted.

"Mmmmhmmm…" she moaned, her body screaming out for more of his touch; for his mouth to go anywhere and everywhere.

"See…" he whispered, peppering her vulnerable jugular with soft small kisses, "I simply wanted to taste your skin. No harm done… Though, I'd love to really taste those full lips of yours."

"What about Jade?" Tori asked, immediately regretting the question, fearing it could end this moment which was too incredible to be lost over a twinge of conscience.

"Tori Vega is lost in the woods, and is faced with a big bad wolf to either scare her away or steal her away…" he said, his hands moving down her arms to her own, which seemed so much smaller by comparison. Slowly his lips moved back to her ear, and he whispered, but made sure the Latina could hear him, "Who do you think came up with this idea?"

Tori shuddered, for the first time out of something other than fear. This did seem like a Jade plan. But that didn't explain what Freddie was or the thing with the wolves, and a thousand other things that were racing from her mind.

Within seconds, and after two strong kisses from Freddie to her neck and lightly exposed shoulder, those questions had all but disappeared completely. This was her moment. Their moment.

"If you want…" she said, softly biting her lip, and feeling a slight quiver as she made a minor move in this dance. "My lips are still here… unoccupied."

"Is that an invitation?" he smirked, and while she couldn't see it, she could feel his teeth against her flesh and they seemed to be in the shape of a bare smile.

Freddie quickly spun the brunette around, bent a bit, and planted a deep, soft kiss to her luscious, inviting lips, lingering for a moment as his tongue snaked out to dominate hers. As the kisses grew deeper and longer, Tori couldn't help moaning into them, as his arms wrapped around her, settling his hands on the small of her back, and pulling her closer. Her abdomen ground slightly into his upper thigh, feeling his thick oak trunk of a body almost absorb hers, and feeling so close to something that felt a bit like an arm, but his two were already accounted for..

And that was the exact moment when Tori quickly realized that she was kissing a naked man.

Immediately, her eyes shot open and she backed away to find out how right she was. But that somehow wasn't all that was a bit different. She hadn't looked at him since his transformation, and now here he was, his body looking normally proportioned for the most part, but he was bigger. Maybe a foot taller and more muscular. And hairier. Didn't take a genius to figure out why. And she wasn't even going to think too hard on the boneless third leg swaying between his legs.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned for her well-being, tilting his head to the side. "Did you get scared again? Because I swear, I won't let anything happen that you don't want and-"

"I just…" she sputtered out, trying to maintain eye contact and not look down, but there were more than a few split seconds she couldn't help herself. "I just had no idea you were naked. I guess I should have since I watched your clothes get messed up and I thought I felt your skin, but… it just… threw me."

"The change isn't great for clothes…" he said with an apologetic shrug. "I should have said something. But then again, I felt just saying 'I'm naked, by the way' came on a bit strong."

"Just a bit," Tori laughed, blushing harder than she could ever remember. "Should I… let you get dressed, or…"

"I don't really have much in the area of clothes, to be honest," he said with a sly smile. "But if you'd like, I think the birthday suit look would look incredible on you too…"

Tori's cheeks burned bright red. "I…"

"I'm just playing with you…" he said sweetly, taking a step toward her, causing her to take a small step back without realizing it. "You don't have to get undressed… and if you want, I can get some of my shirt and wrap it around my…"

Freddie's eyes noticed that hers were pointing downward toward the topic of covering up and seemed focused, almost glazed in a way, and when she managed to look up since he stopped talking, she felt even more embarrassed.

"Sorry…"

"No need to apologize, Tori…" he said with a slight smirk, his ego stroked a bit. "It's out there and I can't really blame you for staring… plus I know what's going on in that head of yours…"

Oh… um… I…" she tried to find a way to respond to this, but her brain felt a little fuzzy. Her body was feeling burning hot and the fact that he was so in control even in an embarrassing situation made her feel all sorts of different things. And now he was walking towards her, looking just as predatory as he did when he was on four legs.

"What I said about those senses… about your scent… about how certain little things get you so hot that you can't help yourself…" he said confidently, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair. "It's all true. The moment you felt me, and saw my… member, your breathing has become erratic, you can't help but look and I will bet you could wring quite a bit out of those panties of yours right now. I also see how you react, the desire in your eyes, when I'm more confident and tell you what to do… Have you always been submissive, Tori?"

"Me? No! I mean, I…" the aspiring pop star desperately sought the words that just were not coming. For a moment she was back to her dream where Freddie and Jade had made her their submissive little slut, and how incredible that felt. But this was something else. This was real, right? So she just let loose "I like helping people, maybe but… honestly, I've never had to take orders before. Certainly not… you know… like this."

"Maybe, but it's there in those big beautiful eyes of yours. The desire for someone to sweep you up and surrender to their control…" Freddie said, stroking her face and looking into the soft and sweet orbs as eyelashes fluttered. "But you're scared of how that makes you feel. You crave it but you also don't want people to think a certain way about you. Especially that current, overpowering desire for me to lift your small innocent body up and mark you… to claim you as my own personal fuckdoll…"

Tori couldn't help but shudder and mew at the term. Jade had used it in her dream to describe what Tori would be and maybe she was right. The two of them had taken her to places of ecstasy that there might not even be a word for. And now she was once again on the cusp of it. "I… I mean… I don't know if-"

"Yes or no. Do you want me?" he barked at her.

"Want you in what-"

"I said, yes…" Freddie clenched his teeth and looked at her trembling form, knowing he might have scared her a little too much, "or no. That's all you have to say. Do you want me… sexually?"

"That's a tough…" she began, earning a frustrated look from his serious face. "Fine… it's not tough at all... Yes… yes, I do."

"Good girl…" he said with a half sneer half smile that made Tori squirm a bit. "And do I scare you?"

"A little… Yes."

"And does that fear lessen your desire for me…" he said, slowly transitioning into a whisper, "…or increase it?"

Tori wasn't sure how to respond, but as his hands moved to hold her shoulders a bit more tightly, she felt that she had no choice but to respond, feeling semi-defeated. "I-I-Increase…"

"So why not just give in to those desires?" he said, his kindness and sweet demeanor slowly returning. "You know what makes you feel good and what doesn't so why not follow that pathway?"

"Because… it's wrong…" she sputtered, unsure of this entire situation. She was being pulled so hard at every corner of her mind, and then from each of those, in two different directions. "Because you're… whatever you are, and you're with Jade, and I'm not supposed to just give in to temptation no matter how much I might want it. Everything is just so complicated."

"Then let's uncomplicate things…" he said swiftly, his arms moving down the sides of her form. "You say you want me, I want you so that one seems simple. Jade wants you too and asked me to bring you to her, so that's pretty straightforward too. All that's left is the temptation, the… crisis of conscience…"

As he moved closer, Tori couldn't help but quiver as his semi-soft member pressed against her clothed leg. The heat and wetness was beyond all belief and she was doing everything she could to keep up her resistance.

"We've already kissed…" he said, sweetly, his hot air blowing from his nostrils onto her exposed neck. "Something you very much enjoyed and wanted to continue. But it wasn't until I pointed out the submissive angle that you got defensive."

"I don't just roll over and-"

"Was that a dog joke?" he interrupted, nose and lips staying very still against her shoulder's flesh up to her ear, making it unclear whether he was just playing with her or if he was genuinely upset. His stern tone wasn't helping. "Take your hoodie off."

Tori didn't ask questions or argue as the red garment easily slid off her arms and torso, leaving her in a t shirt and jeans. The new areas for affection did not go more than a second before they were attended to. He kissed more of her shoulder before, taking her hand in his massive one, he kissed softly down her left arm, earning chills and goose bumps all the way down. And when he reached her fingers, he laced his own within hers and kissed her exposed digits.

"I have no idea what to make of you…" she whispered, watching the confusing man/wolf thing (werewolf seemed silly to say, right?) softly kiss her gentle fingertips before moving to the other arm to repeat the process. "You're scary and mean and controlling, but then… there's… this… and it's soft and sweet and I just-"

"Don't talk…" he whispered with a grin as he moved up her arm to her face, and got just a centimeter away. "Just relax… I swore I wouldn't cause you any harm."

"O-ok," she said, feeling a slight chill again that was immediately burned up by her body's response to his affections. Her eyes closed for what simultaneously felt like a moment and forever. In fact, she was so caught up in her head that she didn't even feel herself being lifted off the ground until she felt her back against a tree, and her feet not touching the ground. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I just wanted a better angle for you…" he whispered, looking up at her, with that beastly hunger back in his eyes. Tori wanted to ask him what he needed such an angle for but she couldn't find the words as his hand pulled her billowy tee up a bit to reveal her tanned and toned tummy.

Freddie locked eyes with her as he leaned forward, planting small gentle kisses on her stomach, almost like he was planting butterflies given the way it made the lithe teen feel. She knew she should struggle as she was completely vulnerable to his ministrations but she just didn't want to. This wasn't bad, she thought to herself. It's like getting tickled in a way and dad used to do this type a thing, blowing raspberries on me when I was a kid. But with a single movement, this immediately went from being playful to something much much more.

The long tongued Seattle resident slid his sponge-y organ from between his lips and traced a circle around her cute innie belly button. The metaphor for what this movement signified was not lost on Tori, and she found herself grinding toward his mouth more as her own was held by one hand, fighting back numerous moans and mews while the other cautiously ran its fingers through his coarse hair. This movement only increased when he pressed his lips to her navel and dipped his large tongue inside, licking all around, and pushing deeper than the small hole allowed.

And then, all at once, it stopped and Freddie just looked up at her, clearly already a mess, and given his proximity, he knew how incredibly turned on she was. He had no doubt that if he kept just that up, he might be able to get the sensitive girl to come. But creaming her jeans would be a precious waste of what would no doubt be a delicious release.

"Is… everything ok?" Tori asked, coming back to earth from her metaphorical rocket ship that hadn't quite reached its destination. "Did I do something wrong or-"

"See…" he said with a smirk, peppering her stomach with soft kisses once more, "this is proof that I knew what I was talking about."

"I'm… sorry… I don't understand," she said, squirming a bit in his strong grasp.

"It's just incredibly adorable is all…" Freddie said, lowering her to her feet so that he could more easily look into her eyes. "You argue about how wrong this is and then with a single touch, you just surrender. And when I stop doing something, your first thought is to apologize that you might have done something wrong… as if I couldn't be in the wrong here…"

Tori wanted to speak but there wasn't anything she could think of to say. He was right. For all her bluster about this not being right and how she couldn't just let herself give in to temptation, here she was, so lost in her own desires from the simplest of actions that all of that ceased to matter.

"I know you were getting close," he said, flashing a sly smile as he reached and tucked her hair behind her ear, happy to see that she didn't even flinch this time. "What you want right now…I can give you that. I can give you your deepest desires and give you a release like that a lot actually. I just need to know, right now, whether you want me to or not."

Tori couldn't deny that she wanted this. Her whole body was screaming for his strong hands to grip her tight once more and have his way with her. To kiss those soft lips as his hands scoured her form for each and every pleasure point, which he'd undoubtedly find. To feel that tongue against and inside her precious love canal. And his… thing. It could probably split her in two but she desperately craved to feel that mammoth tool relocating her organs as it…

"You ok?" Freddie said, bringing the fantasy to a quick end. The aspiring pop star didn't even realize her eyes had closed and that she was just standing there moaning.

"Sorry… I-"

"Don't apologize…" he smirked, kissing the top of her head. "It's scary sometimes, to ask for what we want sometimes. I just wanted you to tell me if I should go forward with my plan."

"Your…plan?" she asked, almost grinning herself, at how silly that all sounded. "Are you going to make out with me and then steal the Declaration of Independence?"

"Crossed my mind…" he laughed back, leaning in and kissing her hair as he stroked her clothed side. "But really, I was already at an impasse because there are three paths we can take, and just like this forest, where we go depends on you. So, option one, we chalk this up as a little fun, and we go our separate ways and-"

"No. Next." Tori said coldly, probably louder than she intended. "I mean… I don't know… maybe. Not sure how the others sound."

"Fair enough…" he smirked, loving the fact that she had changed her tune quite a bit and had no intention of stopping. He surprised her even more when he lifted her back up where she was, putting his lips to her soft stomach flesh before slowly lowering her as he spoke. "Option two, I move upwards from here, maybe tear that shirt off, and offer the same affection to your upper half. You taste so good, but those soft little breasts of yours taste even better… I could suckle from those hard little chocolate nipples of yours. I bet they could cut glass right now from being so aroused… especially if I twirl my tongue around those tiny little areolas… and just before you come, I kiss your vulnerable little neck. A real kiss. Something you'll remember for days. Something so deep and primal that you'll wonder if the wolf will just finish you off right there…"

"Ohmygod!" Tori exclaimed, biting her lip, her body shaking from what she thought might be an earth shattering climax, and it was just from his words. She looked and they were almost face to face once more. "Please don't stop…"

"I don't think I would stop there…" he said, a wicked smile apparent in his words as he lifted her back up to where he started, with a gentle kiss against her soft belly. "But let's talk about what's behind door number three…"

Tori's groan was audible as another missed opportunity for a release hit like a freight train and all she could do was squirm. She was so mad at him, but at the same time, she couldn't be because he was giving something, with just simple touch and talk, that she never could have dreamed of with another guy.

"I promise, you're going to like this one…" he said, lifting her a little higher up, and simply watching for a second as she tried to keep her composure as she went higher, but knew that his face was going to be somewhere that desperately needed attention. As he grew closer, the force of his hot breath grew stronger and stronger against the denim. "I was thinking of tearing the button off of these jeans, breaking the zipper, and tossing them aside, because honestly, while they magnificently frame what might be the most incredible ass ever, they'd only get in the way. Same with your panties… I would just grab them with my teeth and pull until they were just flimsy cloth pieces… you might be upset that your clothes were messed up but you'd forget easily as I lean in and just take a quick lick of that perfect little pussy."

"Unnghh…" Tori moaned, feeling the almost 'trigger' word hit like a bullet, gripping his head so tightly, knowing she was right there at the edge. "Do… whatever you want… I just need-"

"Nuh uh uh," Freddie said, letting her go completely as she dropped, but caught her before she it the ground. "If you come, then option one it is… are we clear?"

"Pleasepleaseplease…" she moaned. "Just let me have this one and I'll-"

"Those are the rules…" he said sternly. "I promise I will make it worth your wild, if you just hang on."

"Ok…" she said, eyes fluttering a bit as her cheeks had never felt more flushed. In a second, she was back in his arms, and lifted up high so that his head fit nicely between her denim thighs.

"So where was I?" he asked, knowing the answer, clearly but he wanted her to say it.

"You… tore my clothes off, and…"

"And…"

"Licked me," she shyly replied.

"Where?" he feigned confusion. "On your foot? Your leg? Your side? Your-"

"You know where…" she groaned, knowing he was playing with her. "Please don't make me…"

"So you want me to do very carnal things to you…" he said, cocking his eye brows as he slowly began to lower her, "… but you don't want to say certain words?"

"My area…" she finally said, causing the lowering to cease, but he was still clearly impatient for her word choice. "Fine… my pussy…"

"Now was that so hard?" he asked, grinning as he raised her back up and gave her the treat of pressing his face to her warm and somewhat damp crotch, biting at the fabric softly, eliciting moans from the strained girl. "So now that I've got this pretty little pink pussy right in front of my face, and I've savored that first lick… I don't know if I'll be able to help myself. I don't even know where I would start… I could focus on your love bundle and suck on your clit like Cat on a pacifier. Or maybe I'd just get into that hot dripping core of yours and savor every drop of that sweet nectar because I know if your skin tastes that good and sweet, I could devour your precious almost virginal cunt for days on end."

"Oh goddd…" she moaned, doing her best to fight off the release. She couldn't let it go. Not when she could have what he was advertising. "I'm so… I'm so…"

"I mean," he continued as if she hadn't interrupted, "do you have any idea how long and thick a wolf's tongue is? I could scratch itches that you haven't even become aware of yet…"

"OPTION 3!" she screamed out, so loud she might have been heard for a mile. "Please… I'll do whatever… but please let me have this. I need it…"

"I think you would have loved the big finale, but ok. Your wish is my command…" he said with a wicked grin. "But no cumming until a say so…"

Before Tori could even process a response, Freddie's large hands gripped the button of her jeans and as promised, pulled hard, sending the small metal piece flying. The zipper didn't fare much better as his thick hands tore it down, breaking the metal teeth, and just like he said, she actually didn't even care. She wanted this too badly to even think about what she'd wear after. The jeans quickly pulled off, and Freddie bunched them around her ankles, using them as a lock to keep her in place as his head now faced her underwear covered sex. He looked up at her, seeing her wide eyes at how fast this was going, no doubt trying to keep it together like he requested. Like a good girl.

"Hold still…" Freddie said softly as he opened his mouth, revealing sharp teeth which he slowly lowered against her flesh catching the soaked garment in between his 'fangs'. Tori would be lying if she said she didn't get even more turned on at the feel of his sharp teeth against her vulnerable flesh. And in a flash, he jerked his neck back, ripping the white cotton panties from her tanned form and he could not have been happier from the look he now had. "Simply beautiful…"

"Do you…" she said, attempting to be flirty even in the face of total domination, taking short breaths, to keep herself from that edge as best she could until he gave her the word, "like… what you see?"

"Remember what I said about those senses?" he said rhetorically. "It looks perfect and so well manicured… and it smells glorious. I can smell how bad you want to have your release. Now all that's left is to taste it…"

"Please…" she moaned as his mouth moved closer. "I don't think I can hold it back if you… do all that stuff you said."

Freddie smiled up at her and reached for her hand. "I believe in you," he whispered as he gripped her hand and moved toward her treasure to take a swift lick.

"Shhiiitttttttshitshit!" she cried out, head rolling back to the gray sky, squeezing his hand tight. He was right. It was a long lick and yet his tongue felt wide enough to completely envelop her sensitive sex. She was done for now. "I cant… I can't…"

"Look at me…" he said sweetly, planting a soft kiss on her thigh until she stared down at him. "I'm going to try and keep the beast that wants to ravage you at bay, but I can't make any promises I won't lose myself. Just that lick has put me on edge for more. Your delicious snatch is incredible and I can't wait to make it my breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Now, listen… I ok now you want to blast off. Count to 30 for me, and when you hit zero, just let go and I promise you… rapture."

"Ok…" she winced, taking a few shallow breaths. "One, two, three…"

The moment she got to three, she felt his tongue slide against her opening. All over it, and then suddenly, it was pushing deeper. Tori only barely processed that her sacred barrier which she only dreamed of smashing with he and Jade wasn't there for this assault. She silently cursed to herself as she reached 7 and was shivering tightly as he went deeper, and by ten she didn't think she'd even make it the next 20 seconds. He didn't go too deep, but even with that, making it to 15 seemed like she was doing the impossible. His hand was the only thing keeping her in the air even as she buckled, rounding the intensity to 20. Just a little longer, she thought to herself, you can do this. But that's when his tongue went even deeper applying some heavy pressure to her G-spot.

"Ohmygoddd…" she screamed out, interrupting the count momentarily, as her legs turned into spaghetti and she thrashed knowing she was so close, causing her pooled jeans and shoes to drop to the ground. "25… 26… 27…"

And that's when Freddie stopped completely, giving her a second to relax, which caused her to groan from the lack of attention.

"29…" she called out and then he came at her like a freight train treating her exposed pearl like a heavyweight champions speedbag, and she was done for. She didn't even have to say '30' because her release served as its own alarm. "AAAaahhhh!"

Freddie held her close, his hand in hers as his other hand steadied her body and made her feel relaxed as she rode out the strongest orgasm of her life. But his mouth stayed right where it belonged- at her core, lapping away at her sweet flavor, not daring to spill a single drop. His tongue wildly took from her all it could at first, but as she began to come down, so did his energy, giving her soft slow licks that kept her stimulated, but didn't push her past her physical limits.

Once he was finished (as if he could ever really be finished…), he began to lower the girl until she was touching the ground, and even then, he refused to let her go until he knew she was stable enough to stand.

"That was…" she began, completely unsure how the rest of that sentence would go.

"It really was…" he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her. Tori paused for a moment, a bit weary of tasting her sex which shimmered all over his hungry mouth, but after a second of trepidation, she went for it, and fully embraced his lips.

The flavor was incredible and so much sweeter than she had imagined herself being. It didn't hurt that his mouth already tasted so good and so welcoming, and he was pulling her closer into him by the second. Her mind was both completely frazzled with thoughts, and the next second completely serene, giving herself over to the moment.

She also knew she couldn't just ignore a certain part of him anymore. What was previously a hanging semi-soft mass against her leg had become substantially bigger and harder, and the way that he towered over her had the engorged rod pressed against the side of her soft belly, just under her shirt. And when he'd shift, she could feel its sponge-y head leave a trail of precum across her abdomen.

"Should I…" she asked softly, barely pulling back from the kiss, eyes still closed, fearing that if she opened them, this would all be gone.

"Should you what?" he whispered back, reaching his hand behind her head to stroke her hair, while this thumb caressed her cheek.

"I mean… you… did me, and your… thing is…"

"Tori…" he said with a smiling kissing her pouty lips once more. "I told you from the start that you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but the fact that you want to do something to repay me says a lot."

"I mean…" she stammered, unsure of what to do, her breath growing shorter with each passing second. She'd only done this once before with some guy whose name she couldn't even remember at this point. How bad was that? To do something so… dirty but you can't even remember their name… maybe she was as slutty as she feared. Confusion seemed to follow her everywhere it seemed.

"I tell you what…" he said sweetly, running his hands down her sides. "Since you're clearly a bit scared and worried, why don't we step back to something simpler?"

"Like… what?" she said, biting her lip, honestly willing to do whatever he wanted her to do already, but the fact that he was willing to step back made her even more interested.

"You know…" he said, clearly preparing to wax poetic once more, "You're in the natural world, surrounded by nature… nothing manmade here, save for what you brought in your bag and your clothes. I have embraced the natural form, and I think you should too…"

"Wait…" she said, her eyes scrunching slightly. "You want me to get naked too?"

"Why not?" he replied flippantly. "You're halfway there, and while I think the birthday suit look isn't bad on me… I have a feeling seeing you 'au naturale' will put all of nature to shame."

Tori felt like all she did anymore was blush and this was no different. She was scared of course because this was the woods and something could happen to her, but as she began to think about it, studying his body (spending a bit of time just south of his stomach) and then imagining her own tanned form amongst the green trees, things just became easier.

"Ok…" she said softly, taking a deep breath. Crossing her arms to grip both sides of her shirt, the lithe teen lifted the fabric up revealing her tight and toned stomach followed by her white bra that created some nice cleavage she wasn't necessarily gifted with without some help.

Freddie's eyes never left hers, offering gentle support as she revealed more and more of her vulnerable body. But there were times, for a split second that she could see that Beast inside of him, that saw her body as a meal and couldn't wait to ravage her. And those moments, really, were what made her even more eager to be back in his grasp.

Tori reached behind her to unhook her bra, but before she could she felt Freddie's strong hands reach behind her and just pull, causing the now torn garment to fall by the wayside, revealing her chest. While they were not as tanned as the rest of her body, save for her bikini line, her B-cup breasts were still incredibly gorgeous, each one seeming so soft and pillowy, and topped with a dark brown nipple.

Her form was now on full display which in any other situation would have made her cover up and run for shelter, but somehow with Freddie so close, his hand resting on her side as his cool yellow-brown eyes peered into hers, she felt safe.

"Your body is so exquisite, my dear…" he whispered from behind her, as his fingertips ran over her bare arms until he reached her stomach, and she couldn't help but gasp at how big and heavy his hands were compared to her thin body, and when he pressed them against her stomach and sides, she uncontrollably shivered. "Don't be scared. Don't be nervous… you're in good hands."

Tori could feel him smirk at his own joke, but she was so wrapped up in the feeling of being so small and at his mercy at the moment. Plus his member was pressed against her spine, his base pressed against the top of her ass, and she could feel him twitch every other second, clearly eager to do things as well.

Freddie's hands moved upwards, and Tori bit her lip tightly, knowing where his hands were going, and after a few excruciating seconds of teasing, they arrived at their destination.

"Mmmmmhmmm…" she muttered, her eyes closed as his hands cupped her comparably tiny breasts, his thumbs toying with her rock hard peaks. And with each moan she could actually feel him getting harder and harder against her. The more base desires she had were screaming for him to take her, to take that massive thing and push it deep inside her, stretch her out and make her feel whole. To thrust harder and faster inside her until the world disappeared and she could just reach nirvana. For him to mate with her like the fate of their species depended on it. But he was intent on taking things slow, and she wasn't going to argue that. "What big hands you have…"

"Is it cliché to say something here?" he whispered, his hot breath making her neck hairs stand on end. "You're my Little Red Riding Hood after all… I guess I could say 'the better to hold you with,' and it still be true, but I'm not sure that's all I could do with them…"

"Go on…" she nervously said, biting her grinning lips, her arms moving upwards to reach back and hold onto his neck. With that, his right hand moved down in a flash and used a single finger to encircle her still recovering clit. Tori tried her best to hold back a gasp and scream as his two hand assault intensified. "Holy Jeeesus!"

"I can't tell…" he whispered into her ears, nibbling softly on her left lobe, as his left hand moved to her lips to suckle his fingers, "if you're asking, but I think it's a little early to ask forgiveness. Though I've always found it's easier to do it and ask for forgiveness than to just ask for permission."

"Ungghhh..." she moaned as her three strongest erogenous zones were hit with the same amount of passion. His left hand resumed its position and kneaded her soft flesh, teasing the hardened nipple between his wet fingers, causing each nipple to be quite cold when he'd move to its neighbor. His right hand stroked her pussy, teasing her opening every few second with his middle and ring fingers, and his thumb treated her hypersensitive nub like it was a video game joystick. And the way he took his mouth to her neck, covering her vulnerable neck with soft and deep kisses, no doubt leaving small marks, and while she could feel his sharp fangs fiercely flirting with biting her flesh, he was never doing any actual harm or even breaking the skin.

You're so very wet, Tori…" he whispered with almost a growl. "How many fingers do you think I could get inside you, do you think? I bet they'd just sliiiide right in. No resistance…"

"I-I-I…" she stammered, trying to maintain her thoughts. "But I'm still a-"

"Don't kid yourself, princess…" he said, sounding even more animalistic. "A body like yours and the way you just gave in… that's no innocent virgin… that's a born slut. You're shaved almost bald and you don't do that unless you got someone to show it to… And the way… I slid my tongue sooo deep in there, and I didn't feel a single barrier…"

"But that was a dream!" she called out, trying to figure out reality. "We only did it in a dream!"

"Pretty real to me…" he smirked, flashing his teeth as he squeezed her breast tighter and rubbed her sensitive canal harder and faster. "You almost seemed too eager to drop to your knees and take my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours. Your eyes, your body… you have practically been begging me to fuck you since this all started, haven't you?"

"No!" she cried out, but didn't struggle against his ministrations at all. "I just-"

"You just wanted it though, right?" he whispered, slipping his index finger into the slick cavern. "Be honest… you want me to bend you over and claim this hot and delicious pussy as mine, don't you?"

Tori began to speak, but she could feel herself getting closer. This was even faster than what he'd done to her at the tree and her mind remained in a fog of lust, and unable to stop herself, she told the only thing she could- the truth. "Yes…"

"Yes, what?" he growled, pushing his finger a bit deeper inside her, wiggling it slightly. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes…" she cried out, legs becoming unsteady. "I… want you to…ugh… make me… ohmygod… yours. Please."

"Tell me your exact fantasy, Tori..." he said, kissing beneath her ear. "And I'll let you come… and then make it come true."

"I don't- I don't have… uughhh… one. I'll do… be… whatever you want… just please don't stop. I need to feel you inside me… to taste you…"

"Taste me?" he smirked as he knew what she meant. "Am I to take that to mean that one of the only things you want is my cock in your sweet little mouth?"

"Uh huh…" she moaned, her lust betraying her now, and she realized that she was fighting a losing battle. She wanted this too bad to be putting up this much of a fight. Freddie has this beast within him, and if she could just relax, perhaps she could find her own. "My body is yours…"

"You are so fucking sexy…" he growled into her ears, curling his busy finger to hook in just the right place to make her shake with her coming explosion. "I will make your body my personal toy… my own little 'Tori Fuckdoll' and I promise you, when I'm done, you'll be begging me to play with you all the time."

"Then-" Tori wanted to let that inner hellcat out and say something sexy but he completely threw her off by lifting her slightly and pressing her back tightly against his chest before lowering her down, putting extremely stiff member between her legs so that when she looked down, she could see the bulbous bell head and the top part of his shaft sticking out. He kept one finger to work her clit but the rest of his right hand was devoted to massaging her abdomen, relaxing her for what was to come. "That… feels sooo good…"

"We've only just begun, princess…" he whispered, suckling her neck and running his left hand over her tanned form, squeezing and savoring each and every inch of her flesh. Slowly he pulled back and thrust carefully forward making the thick and hardened rod between her legs slide across the hot and very wet center of the sweet girl, teasing every nerve she had. "I'm going to make you cum without ever entering you…"

"God yes…" she moaned absent-mindedly, now beginning to grind against his thrusts. "You're so big… probably will tear my… ohmygoddd… tight little… UNGH… pussy in two… but I want it so bad…"

"I can tell…" he smiled back, begin to thrust a bit faster, pulling back enough so that his sponge-y head could slide up against her wet entrance, teasing what he'd be doing to her shortly. "After you finish soaking my cock with all those delicious juices, I'm going to give them right back to you."

"I'm sooo clossssssse…" she moaned, grinding harder and faster, unable to wait for what he'd do to her next. "Please… hold me again… I don't… oooohhhh… I need to feel you with me when I go…"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, pet…" he said kissing the back of her neck and pulling one of her hands down to hold in his while he kept thrusting. "Blast off my angel and reach that heaven you so deserve…"

"Ungh… Unghhh… AHHHHHHHUUUUUHHHH!"

Tori's body became electrified as her toes curled and she shook violently riding out this orgasm, almost squirting all over his cock that had taken her to such great heights.

"That's right…" Freddie coaxed, holding her closer, nuzzling against her neck. "Let it all out…"

"Holy cow… that was… freaking amazing…" After a few seconds, Tori finally regained some of her composure and looked back to look into his eyes once more. "Is it… too early to say… 'I love you.'"

"I think that's acceptable…" he smirked, spinning her around to face him and planting a deep kiss that almost made one of her legs lift. "I happen to love every part of you, so I guess we have that in common…"

"Look…" Tori said, biting her lip and looking down slightly, fearing that what she was going to say might ruin things, "I need a little break…"

"A break?" he said, cocking his eyebrows slightly. "Have you changed your mind? Was this too much for you?"

"No… well, I mean…" Tori scrambled, unsure of what she meant until finally, after he gripped her arms and snapped her into looking into his eyes, she was able to say what she really meant. "I just feel over stimulated right now. My… area is overloaded. I just need a few minutes…"

"Of course…" he said with a smile, kissing her forehead. "No problem there. I think we can easily pass the time without doing anything that will overpower those nerves of yours. I want you in tip top shape for when I truly have you. We can just relax… no sex for a bit."

"Well… maybe not completely…" she said, biting her lip and looking up at him with renewed sultry eyes. "You've been so good to me. My hero… my monster…"

"Careful, girl…" he said with a mild grin, "people might think you've got a little Stockholm Syndrome going there…"

"Maybe…" she said with a sexy smile as she lowered herself to her knees. Her dainty hands reached out to his swollen member, still shimmery with her juices, gripping toward the base, her fingers and thumb nearly 2 inches apart. Her gentle doe eyes looked up at him, still biting that lip, driving him crazy with how she could seem so sweet and innocent, and there were flashes of a sexy hellcat beast in her too. "And maybe I've just got Cock-holm Syndrome…"

Freddie held back a smirk. "I should roll my eyes at that joke, but god… you are so fucking sexy and adorable…"

"God…" she muttered, stroking up and down on him, adding her other hand to the process, twisting her hands as she moved up and down, just like Jade showed her… in that dream. "I've seen a couple penises, and one of those was walking in on my dad one time... don't ask… so I don't know a lot about guys' things… but you're freakin' enormous."

"Thanks…" he said softly, stroking her hair, and massaging her scalp. "Though I am cheating a little since we got hot and heavy… using the wolf to make me stronger, faster, and of course, bigger. If you want, I can go back to-"

"No…" she said with a half smile, leaning in closer to press the bell head against her cheek, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of this beast that would make her his. "I'm not afraid… I want all you can give me…"

"I'm glad to hear you're not scared anymore…" he said with a sweet smile. "Though that does make me feel like I need to step my game up in being the big bad scary predator."

"Then I guess I should huff and puff and blow… you…" she laughed, and she could see that Freddie was fighting doing the same thing. And a second later, his mind was anywhere but a dumb corny joke. Tori stretched her own impressive tongue out and gave his flesh lollipop a long lick under his shaft all the way up to the head, swathing the sponge-y tip, gathering a small amount of pre-cum up. It was salty, and somehow still very sweet, which was very intoxicating. And the added flavor of her own release that was currently dancing on her tongue made it even better. "I'll admit I'm a little scared of this part. I've got a big mouth but I can't unhinge my jaw like a python…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" he whispered, pulling slightly up on her shoulders, but she seemed determined to stay where she was. "I'll revert back to full human, and-"

Freddie was easily silenced when he felt a hot and wet cavern envelop his bell head, followed by a strong suction on it while her hands resumed their work stroking the rest of him. His hands moved to the back of her head, less to push, and more to encourage because there was no denying she was incredibly talented.

Tori took as much as she could into her mouth, getting just a couple inches with his wide girth, but using all the tricks she could think of from her secret porn viewings to what happened in that dream… which was seeming more and more real by the second. His thick head pressed against her throat and she tried to control her muscles as best she could, desperate to give him as much oral pleasure as he'd given her.

She let her mind drift and just put her body on autopilot. It was a strange feeling knowing that her body would just naturally adapt to doing such a task. Once again, she wondered if those little voices, and Freddie, were right about this whole 'natural submissive slut' thing she apparently had. But as she tasted more of him, marinated in her own flavor, she didn't even care. She wanted this. Her world, her family, her future career… it all just seemed to fall by the wayside, and her mind was just focused on the carnal side of life. And while Freddie was doing magic on her, she couldn't help but imagine Jade being there too. Her beautiful body, in all its nude glory with those huge soft orbs like were like delicious hanging fruits for her to devour, and she could only imagine how good her pussy tasted… So… tangy and…and…

"Tori!" Freddie called out, his hand firmly planted and wrapped in her hair, pulling her back as he watched the brunette gasp for air. "Are you ok? I knew I should have changed back…"

"What?" she asked, feeling a bit hazy about what exactly was happening at the moment.

"You were just going to town, and then I think you just stopped breathing…" he said, trying to resist a smile since she seemed just fine. Just a little confused. "I was scared you were going to suffocate…"

"Wow… I didn't even…" Tori said, her cheeks feeling flushed, still holding his member close as she was eager to get back to him. Taking a couple breaths, she opened her mouth to take him in once more, hoping she could get him deeper and control her breathing enough so this wouldn't happen again. "I'll do better, I promise."

"Tori…" Freddie said, softly, pulling her up. "I think that's enough of that. You nearly passed out… I think you deserve a rest."

"Was I not good?" she asked, feeling really embarrassed as she climbed off her knees to face him, wiping a bit of dirt from her legs and she rapidly tried to explain her situation. "Because I swear I've only done that for one other guy and he was really tiny and he didn't even finish and I hated it, but I would be happy to go back to… that for you."

"Relax…" he said, giving her a reassuring glance and a soft kiss, letting his tongue wrestle hers. It wasn't until this moment that Tori realized how sore her jaw was now, but with his kisses and his affections, it really didn't matter. "You were incredible… it was just out of your comfort zone and if we do that again, I'll make myself a bit smaller. But the problem wasn't you… you were great."

"So, I was…" she whispered, kissing erotically along his jawline feeling his stubble, "a good little cocksucker for you?"

"The best…" he smirked back, gripping the back of her head softly and pulling her head back so that he could kiss her neck, then up to her mouth, passionately. "And if you're rested up now, I'd like you to show you how much I appreciate your… service."

"I _am_ your personal fuckdoll, remember…" The brunette teen sauntered a couple feet to a nearby tree and placed her hands on it, bending slightly, poking her beautiful ass out before looking back and shaking it at him. "And I really, _reeeeally_ , want to play."

"Don't suppose you have a condom on you?" he asked, almost rhetorically, smirking a bit. "Magnum or XXL or something?"

"Nope," she said instantly. "And I wouldn't dream of making you wear one. Pretty sure lycanthropy isn't an STD."

"I have to say, I am loving this playful version you, Tori…" he said with a smirk as he moved toward her. His hands began to move up her back, massaging it, and running his nails across her tanned flesh, not daring to break the skin. "A little sex kitten to combat the big bad wolf…"

"You know it…" she said, stifling a moan as she felt his hard rod against her butt and back, clearly just as eager as she was. "Someone seems they really want to play with me too…"

"You have no idea…" he smirked, applying a bit of pressure to her upper back to make her bend a bit more. When she was just right, he moved forward and pressed his thick crown against her swollen and shining lower lips. He considered just pushing in, but decided he would play with her a bit more… make her beg. So he gripped himself tightly and slid the head over her molten opening. "I'm not sure if I should… I bet you're so tiny and tight you'd snap me in half…"

"Unngh…" Tori moaned, just as much from the stimulation as the letdown that he was having second thoughts. She wanted it… no she needed him to pierce her. She wasn't sure if she was a virgin, but this felt like it was the gateway to something incredible. "I might be able to snap a little twig… not an oak tree… Don't deny me your 'wood' C'mon. Do it! Fuck me from behind. Pull my hair. Call me a slut!"

"I think we should have a safe word if you want it that bad…" he whispered, spreading her juices all over her narrow slit with his rod to taunt her further. "You are pretty wet, but I think you could be wetter… smoother ride so that I can fill that pretty pink pussy up."

"Fine…" she said, practically shaking with anticipation for the main event. "How about 'lemonade?' Is that a good safe word? Not that I'll need it…"

"I wouldn't be too sure," he grinned against her neck, kissing her sensitive hairline. "A body like this, I might not be able to control myself… the beast could come out and there's no telling what it could do… pound you so hard and fast that you can't walk or see straight from being pushed to your limits over and over and over again… maybe push this giant meaty cock even deeper into that tight little throat again, maybe even take this perfect peach of an ass of yours…"

Tori shook, biting her lip to stifle her intense moan at imagining this strong creature treating her like true prey. She loved the way things were now but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't turned on at the possibilities.

"In fact…" he continued, pulling himself back all the way, planting both his hands on her hips and then sliding his body down until he was on his knees. "On the off chance he does wreck this flawless fanny… I should take some time to savor it."

"Mmmm…" Tori said, a little down that he still wasn't making love to her, but as she felt his strong hands cup and squeeze her ass, clearly loving the way he caressed it like it was as good as he said it was. She'd gotten compliments on her ass from a few people but the way Freddie just seemed to study it made her feel like she truly was something exquisite. "As I said, I'm all yours… but I'm so antsy for you to-"

"In good time," he said, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her even softer bouncy flesh. Playfully he swatted it, earning a small shiver from the tanned, vulnerable girl. Unable to resist, he pressed his face to the separating crack and stuck his tongue out, licking her 'hills and valley' like it was a giant sundae… which it practically was for him. "I'm going to devour this angelic ass…"

Tori thought he was kidding but she felt his sponge-y wet protrusion moved down her backside, and just when she thought he would stop, he actually kept going, just slowing down to press the pink organ against her puckered ring. "Holy jeezus! That's my-"

"I know," he called up to her, clearly smiling as his tongue circled the tight ring, only teasing slightly for entry. Tori's eyes began to cross with how hot and weird it felt at the same time. The feeling only intensified as his large hands gripped each of her cheeks tightly and pulled them apart allowing Freddie clear access to not just his current play target, but also her pussy thanks to her leaning angle. "Does this bother you?"

"No… I mean…" Tori stammered, her legs wobbly from feeling out of control. "It's just different and no one's ever really touched, let alone licked me there… It's not really a sexy thing…"

"Oh I beg to differ…" he whispered, pulling her round cheeks more as he moved lower. "It may not be as incredibly delicious as this pussy I'm about to chow down on, but there's not a part of you that's not worth some attention…"

With that, the Seattle teen went to work on her delectable sex, making the aspiring pop star bend a bit more so he could have perfect ass, and just like when he held her in the tree, he managed to move deep inside and hit every possible nerve ending with that tongue. She moaned and mewed trying to keep herself stable against the tree as she looked behind her to watch him orally please her. It only took a minute or so to realize she was going to have another release… that was three, not even having actual sex with her, and she couldn't even get him off once.

"I. Have. A. Surprise. For. You. If. You. Let. Me. Know. When. You're. Close…" he said, punctuating each word with an oral swat at her swollen clit. He was bound and determined to get her there for sure, and the way he squeezed her ass, fingers pressing in, so full of intent, showing that while he was pleasuring her, there was no question who was in charge. One of his hands disappeared for a second but returned with a gentle slap and a few seconds later, the other did the same.

"I'm… right…" she said, trying to last longer for him, but she knew she was going to blow in a matter of seconds at this rate. "Oh god! I'm- AHHHHHHH!"

At the very moment her back arched, Freddie pushed his left middle finger, coated heavily with saliva and her own lubricant against her puckered ring causing her to buck wildly as he only went as deep as the first knuckle, but also to cum like a faucet, spasming every step of the way. Freddie drank up her release cleaning her petals up nicely, and making sure she was good and ready for what came next.

"How was that?" he whispered, sliding his tongue back up to her asshole and licking all around it, smirking at the bright red marks his hands caused on her light brown behind from holding her so tight. "Not a bad surprise, I hope?"

"I just… I don't even… that… it was…"

"Quite the experience, yeah…" he smirked as he saw that she was fine and wasn't hurt in the process. "Now, if you're ready, Miss Vega, I don't think, especially after tasting it and getting it all wettened up for me, I can stop myself any longer…"

"You mean…" she said, getting her hands ready against the tree to brace herself. "I'm… unsteady but I'll be ready for you to fuck me in a moment and-"

"Not like that…" he said, spinning her around to face him, making her look down at his eager face. "I want to look into those beautiful brown eyes as I make love to you for the first time. To see the happiness, fear, excitement, pain, pleasure… everything in those orbs as I make you mine. Lay down here…"

He motioned toward where her clothes had fallen, all torn and spread out, making for a soft place for her to lay. The brunette steadied her balance and moved toward the clothing spread, keeping her eyes locked on his, as she crouched down then spread herself out, staring up at his kneeling form towering above her.

"You ok?" he asked, leaning down to her face, and stroking her cheek gently. "I can see the fear in your eyes… and if you're scared, or don't want to do this, it's fine."

"I'm sure…" she nodded, leaning her head up to kiss him, planting several soft pecks against his lips, suckling his bottom lip slightly to show that sultry side was more than still there. "I don't think I could be more ready if I tried. I trust you… and I love you…"

"And I, you, my sweet and sultry little princess…" he whispered as he moved his face down her body, kissing over her collarbone, then moving down to her hard peaks that had gone without attention for far too long. He pressed his face to her left breast, causing her to moan slightly as his hot mouth opened to suckle and lick the little Hershey Kiss topper before moving to the other one for a short visit. "I'm not done with these… but I've teased this little body long enough."

The former tech producer reared back up onto his knees, using one hand to grab himself reached down between them and gripped himself, and Tori partially wanted to watch as he slid forward, but she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing AND feeling herself spread wide. His other hand gripped her hip and made sure he was lining up right.

As the bulbous head pressed against her waiting snatch, Tori's backbone began to quiver, knowing there was no turning back now. His hand gently massaged her thigh as he gave a little harder push, and the brunette stared as she watched something twice the size of her slit finally move inside, and she wasn't sure if it was the sight or the overwhelming feeling of every single nerve in her body going into overdrive, but she instantly lost much of the confidence she had, and feared her lust had done something far beyond saving.

"Oh Goddddd!" she called out, eyes squeezing closed and arms, gripping her torn clothes in her hands. "It's too… It's just…"

"Look at me, remember…" Freddie said, running his hand up and down her abdomen to coax her into relaxing. "I promise you, you'll be just fine…"

Tori nodded, both as a sign of understanding, and as a sign that he could proceed. His bell head was now vanished into her stretched hole, and soon almost a half an inch more of himself pressed inside. And, after making sure she The pain seemed strong, but she couldn't really feel it… like she had left her body for that part, but the pleasure of his thick member, with its protruding veins, filling her slowly, and yet, so completely and hitting every single spot she had to hit, sending buzz after buzz of nirvana to her brain.

"Getting better?" he asked, now using both hands on her abdomen and thighs, rubbing and massaging as he could see distension begin as he sunk just over two inches into her. Their eyes were locked, even as her lids fluttered, and with each smile he gave her, she fell more and more under his spell.

"MMmmmhmmm…" she confirmed, unable to speak fully, but nodding and biting her lip were certainly her go to movements.

Freddie fully climbed on top of the girl, placing a hand on each side of her head, showing the notable size difference between the two, but the way he propped himself up on his arms, his face hanging over hers, she didn't feel like she would be crushed under his weight. It also didn't hurt that as he slid forward, he would kiss her quivering lips softly, letting her moan into his mouth as he went deeper and stretched her out more.

"I-I-I can't…" she muttered, trying to catch her breath between the deep kisses. "It's too slow…"

"I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered, but knew that she wanted what she wanted so he moved up his speed two about twice as fast as her face contorted with a look of something that simultaneously was the peak of pleasure and of pain. "I'm about three quarters in, but I don't think I'm going to completely fit…"

"Then… ungh… we'll just do… the best we can…" she said, clearly starting to slip into a white hot intensity, wrapping her arms around his neck keeping him close. "I trust you…"

Freddie nodded, even if her eyes were starting to glaze over and she couldn't see. He withdrew slowly until only about three inches were in, causing her to moan slightly at the new emptiness, but the sound quickly turned into a shriek as he pushed back inside, going just a bit deeper.

"Holy shhhhhiiiittttttt!" Tori cried out, her back arching as she felt her first real thrust inside and after the initial shock wore off, she knew there was no question she would soon be addicted to that feeling. "Oh godd… mmmmm… keep doing that…"

"That's my plan," he slyly whispered into her ear. The Seattle raised teen knew that this was the sign he was needing- that she was not only ok with what was happening, but that she was embracing and enjoying herself. Now he could begin to cut loose. To let the Beast out of its cage a bit more and take Tori to untold levels of pleasure. Propping on one hand, he pressed his free hand to her cheek, and moved it down to her supple chest, using his thumb to toy with the taut nipple as he pulled and pushed back in once more. "I don't plan on stopping until you're just a big sweaty mess of limbs… Fucked so well… so hard… cum so many times, conscious thought will be a distant memory."

"If this is the last thing I remember then so be it…" she smiled, eyes opening as he slowly withdrew, so eager she could scream for him to push back inside her and fill her up so completely once more. "I'm already so close again…"

"Then let's get you there, then…" he smirked, watching her face smile back, wincing and contorting with each thrust he gave her, also staring hungrily at her chest. He was mesmerized as the soft flesh bounced with each push he gave her, the chocolate tips dancing, with moves meant only for him, with each movement. Every time he pushed in, he went a little further pressing the thick head against her cervix.

The moment Freddie actually reached the end of her cave, Tori cried out, knowing this was true perfection. Her mind began to run wild as her pussy was filled so completely over and over and over again, getting a little faster each time. She knew that it was a matter of moments before she came all over him, but her mind drifted to the idea of him, this perfect man… beast maybe… finishing inside her. It made her quake with excitement at the idea that he was right there at her door and he could fill her up… truly marking her.

Before her mind could get to the ideas of the strange questions-what if he fertilized her so much she could have his baby… or would it be puppies… Freddie snapped her out of it with a deep kiss as his pace increased and he hit that inner wall like a battering ram just a bit harder.

"I-I-I!" She cried out, never making it past that first word/letter, but her lover knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"Shhh…" he whispered into her face, stroking her cheek once more, kissing her every other second. "Come for me, Tori. I won't stop or delay this pleasure trip… you have earned this. Let that knot in your stomach be unwound. I want to see, up close, the look on your face… to see what an angel looks like mid-rapture."

"Fr- Freddie... ung… I- UNNGHHH!" Tori eventually cried, her scream silenced in a second by the large and hungry mouth of the man that had given her more pleasure than every happy moment of her life combined. She gave into the kiss as her hips thrust, squeezing him tightly inside, desperate to milk him for all he was worth, but this wasn't yet the time. "Oh god… that was…"

"Just a start…" he said with a sly smile, and in a second, he had flipped the two of them over so now she was on top of him, and he was still deep inside her. She needed a break as her body had never felt anything like that but she wasn't going to stop him. The look of sheer shock and awe on her face gave Freddie a bit more pleasure than it should have, but he wasted no time getting going again. "How does that feel? More in control?"

"With you, I never feel in control," she said, taking a few deep breaths. Being so close like this felt so good, but it stretched her legs awkwardly. As scary as it was, she knew she was going to have to ride him, and that meant that gravity would be pushing her body to take in all of him, which as much as she wanted to have that whole thing inside her, making her the perfect fit for his incredible cock, she just might not be the right size. "God, you feel so good… Jade's so lucky…"

"I'm the lucky one…" he said smiling as he kissed her lips. "I get to have you for one thing, and there's not even a word for how fortunate I feel to have Jade. I hope I can have you the same way…"

Tori was going to reply with what way that was when she felt his powerful hands clamp onto her soft ass, gripping it tightly and kneading it in his fingers. Softly, he thrust back up into her, causing her eyes flutter and a sexy smile to cover her face. "Unggh… ooooh…I thought… you were…ugh… giving me control of… mmmhmm… this…"

"I am…" he said, raising an eyebrow, with a wicked grin, "but until you ride me, cowgirl, I figured you wanted something to help push you to that point. Like a bucking… of in this case… fucking bronco."

Freddie looked deep into her eyes, her hanging hair all around his face, blocking his view of everything else but her… which was fine by him. As he began to suddenly thrust faster, though not much harder, inside her and her eyes began to roll back, then they suddenly would clench shut.

"AAHHHHH!" she cried out, mewing as she pressed her face into his neck, trying to just breathe as he kept up his pace, holding her ass, picking up slightly and then bringing it down right as he pushed his hips up for a powerful impact. Adding in the increasing speed, it was no wonder the girl was completely lost. "OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod…. Don't stop… don't fucking stop…"

"I told you…" he whispered through his teeth at her ear, "that I would fuck you into oblivion… that you wouldn't stop cumming until you were just a pile of flesh… I meant it…"

"Aiiieee…" she screamed high pitched but Freddie did not slow down, knowing he could take her to yet another orgasm, and the Beast was beginning to slip out more and more with each passing moment. "I'm so close…"

"Good…" he snarled, and Tori could swear she could feel the hair growing on his cheek. "Because this fucking perfect pussy belongs to me now… and I like for the pretty pink pussies that I own to cum. And cum hard… don't you?"

"Uh huh…" Tori nodded, only mildly taking in the dominating tone he was giving her. A sharp slap on her right ass cheek however, snapped her back into focus.

"Tell me what you like…" he whispered, looking into her now wide eyes. "Tell me how you like to cum."

"H-h-hard…" she muttered, knowing that he wanted her attention but she sooo needed to come again. But she knew he wanted her to be more detailed. "I like… when my… unnnghh… pussy comes so hard that… oh god… it-"

SMACK

"Whose pussy?" he asked after delivering a quick smack to her other cheek before massaging it in his grasp.

"I'm sorry… yours…" she moaned, begging for his forgiveness, her mind already starting to go, knowing that those spanks turned her on so much she couldn't stand it. "My body is yours."

'Fucking right," he said with a half sneer, half grin. "Just for you recognizing that I want to show you a move that will blow your mind… make you come so hard, you'll just gush. Have you seen the Little Mermaid, Tori?"

"Y-yeah…" she said, biting her lip as her eyes narrowed, eager to feel this release he was talking about. "Why?"

"Well, you know that moment that little redhead… who kinda reminds me of Cat a little, right?" Freddie said, seemingly making contact with another shattered memory in her mind but stopping just short of hitting it. "Now that's a tiny and tight little cunt. I can only just fit in her and that's when I'm 100% human, not like this… but god can she milk it when that thing vices up… Anyway, when she pops out of the water and thrusts herself back in the moonlight? The moment your orgasm hits, do that move here and now, and you'll love it."

"Ohh…. Ok.." she said quickly knowing that moment was only seconds away. And Freddie seemed to know too because after he finished, he went back and began pounding her harder and even faster. "I'm sooo…"

"Good girl… he grunted, putting more and more strength into his moves until finally he saw the look, and felt her body shudder. "Now!"

As his hands released from her ass, Tori threw herself back, using her arms on his abdomen to center herself, and she realized in that split second before her core exploded that Freddie might know her body even better than she did.

Tori's screams filled the woods as her inner muscles not only clenched what they could, but the new openness in that moment caused the rest of his rod, just an inch or so to move inside, so that she truly had taken him fully. They were connected as one and as her orgasm ripped through her body sending jolts of intense heat through every single muscle, she couldn't have been happier.

The aspiring pop star ran her hands down her torso, shaking and intensely feeling her own body as if it had gone through a metamorphosis of her own since she walked into these woods. Her body felt fuller, she felt more sexy, and as her fingertips reached her toned stomach she could feel him from inside her slightly distended belly. The new angle was something to behold as well. She found herself feeling a longer nirvana as her voluntary impalement made her feel powerful.

"I'm such a slut and I don't even care…" she said, not even realizing the words had escaped her.

"Nice to see you're embracing the idea but you're not a slut…" he corrected her, running his own hands up and down her body, focusing on keeping her pillow-y tits in each of his hands. "You're just a sweet innocent girl who has fallen in love with sex. But you've only been with me, and that doesn't make you a slut. Not caring who you sleep with… that's what makes you a dirty slut."

"Then I'm a slut for you…" she said, biting her lip as she leaned back, causing her stuffed pussy to stretch even more and even more powerful and underused nerves fired off a pleasure fireworks show in her brain. "Is that better?"

"The terminology or the fact that you are trying to find incredible ways to fuck yourself on me?" he smirked, tweaking her nipples as he watched her blush.

"You're so big and I don't even know how to do anything to make it work and-"

"I'll just thrust a bit," he said, back to his sweet and smooth side, "and you just bounce, and use your weight on your hands to bounce… let's try that."

Tori immediately went to work, going slowly at first as her balance was still a bit wonky, but Freddie paced himself with her, digging deep with his thigh muscles to push upwards into her causing her to moan with each hit. Her soft eyes closed to focus on her task and as he began to push up against her downward movements, they found a really nice rhythm- not too fast or too hard, but just right for what each of them wanted in that moment.

And that's when Tori surprised both of them by pulling her hands from Freddie's stomach and placing them in her hair, gripping the bouncing brown locks and leaning back a bit more, making the distension a bit more obvious.

"You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are right now…" he said with a sweet smile. "The light and the colors all around you in the background make you pop out like you truly are an angel among us mortals…"

"Mmmmmhmmm…Us mortals?" she said, eyes half open to look down at him. "You're a wolf… man… thing."

"And this Beast bows to you, you beautiful creature…" he whispered, hands moving downward to hold her thighs. "I can't believe that you'd want to be with me when any other man… a prince even… would fall on his sword for the chance to touch you…"

"I'd much rather have the beast who treats me like his princess than a prince who doesn't…" she said, feeling a serene beauty in this moment. "I could stay out here, making love with you for the rest of my life…"

"I don't hate the sound of that…" he smirked as his hands moved ore toward her center. It was the first time he was getting to see his cock enter and exit her body and it truly was almost as incredible as it felt. Her clit was engorged and Freddie couldn't help himself but to want to push her over every edge he could. Licking his opposable appendages for a moment, his right thumb toyed with the hood while his left went to work on the tiny nub doing circles with it.

"Oh my godddd…" she moaned, bringing her own hand to her mouth as she tried to control her moans but with him impaling her over and over while he toyed with her hypersensitive clit, she knew she was done for. "I can't believe how easily you can get me off…"

"I can't help it," he replied with a mild smirk. "I can't keep my hands off your body and I see you like this and my one and only thought is to please you. Give you orgasm after orgasm until you're completely drained."

"I'm on my way…" she said, breathing getting more and more erratic. "I have lost count how many times you've made me come since I met you… and I just hate I haven't gotten you once."

"I'm on my way too…" he replied. "But I have a lot of control. I need it for times like this when I have this incredible bubble butt bouncing up and down on my cock, landing right against my balls and you have no idea how full they are, waiting for the moment they can relieve their pressure…"

"You haven't asked or anything…" Tori said, biting her lip as she moved closer and closer to her release, "but when you do blow… I want it to be inside."

"Really?"

"I want to feel you fully and that includes you firing deep inside my pussy…" she said, eyes closing and getting her inner hellcat out, knowing that she wanted the next moment to be nothing but hot and fast like the last one. And her current orgasm was just about to reach its peak "I want you to paint my pink insides white and fill me up with that fucking cum… I considered having you blow that load in my hungry mouth because your little precum tasted so fucking good… but after last time, I got a little scared of choking to death on that massive cock. So this way, you can cum deep inside and I can have that incredible feeling of you sliding out of me, and then lick and suck you clean… oh god… I'm making myself…"

"That's it..." he growled up at her, trying to hold back that her words were just as arousing for him. "Your own filthy mouth is getting you there… I bet you'd scoop up that jizz and suck it down palm over fist, wouldn't you?"

"Uh huhh…" she moaned. "I… ugh... want all that your… ffuuuuucckk… big swollen balls have been… churning going deep in my hot…tight… pink… cunt where no other man has ever… or fucking will ever… reach, and then down my throat so I can get full off you…"

Freddie knew from her pacing that she was getting close but the way her eyes shot open so full of wanton lust and eagerness, and suddenly something begging for mercy as yet another orgasm fired through her body making her shake and then fall back onto his chest as she gasped for air.

"You really got lost in the moment there, didn't you?" He said, running his hands up and down her back, trying to help her cope with this incredible release. Freddie wasn't going to complain but every time she'd gotten those vice muscles stronger and strong and that time he had to hold his own breath to get through it.

"A little," she said with a giggle, rubbing her face into his skin once more. She felt so exhausted but she couldn't stop now. This felt more amazing than anything she'd ever felt and it was all because of him. "Sorry…"

"Never apologize for enthusiasm…" he whispered back, kissing her head and stroking her hair. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting into it too. Thinking of how I will finish with you… but mostly about what you and I can do in the mean time to get us there."

"Why am I not surprised," she laughed, taking a deep inhale of his natural scent, feeling him twitch deep inside her. She fought the tiredness as the lust slowly returned to fuel her aching body. "You really are insatiable…"

"Being big and bad takes a lot of energy, you know…" he cocked an eyebrow shifting her so he could look in those gorgeous brown orbs while he had his fun, "and did you miss the part where I'm hungry like the wolf?"

"Yeah, Duran Duran…" she fought a full laugh at his reference, "I did happen to notice that… So, then what's next that you want to drive me crazy doing? Doggy style?"

"Is that a serious question or another wolf joke?" he asked, trying to read her flushed face. "Because technically you're the one who wanted me to get you from behind a while ago. You actually brought it up."

"And I'd like to think that shaking my quote 'angelic ass' at you was what brought 'it' up," she whispered shaking her hips causing a slight shift inside her. "I just need you to fuck me… make good on those promises…"

"Valid point…" he whispered, pulling from her, and from inside her. A loud slurp erupted as he unsheathed from his lover, causing her to pout at the first real emptiness since he penetrated her. Unconsciously, her hand moved to her sex, currently gaping, and she wondered how she would ever be able to fill such a physical and emotional vacancies once this visit was over. "You've coated me so much, Tori, it as well be a marinade. I think you should take a taste of what the hot little body baked up inside that pressure cooker…"

"You want me to… do that?" she said, squirming as the feeling of emptiness was starting to drive her even madder for his touch. "Even after I screwed up earlier?"

"Without a doubt…" he whispered, stroking her face. "You don't have to shove it in… just use your mouth to enjoy it. Get on your hands and knees and just use your pouty little lips and that amazingly cute tongue of yours to savor it."

Tori considered some more back and forth but instantly realized that she'd rather do this than think any more about her previous gaffe. The lithe teen slid off him and assumed the suggested position as he slid back to kneel, glistening and juice covered cock at full attention. She moved her face toward him, as it smelled like the most primal of desires and she suddenly couldn't help herself but to dive forward.

"Oooohh…" Freddie groaned as he felt a very warm and hot energy envelop the head of his member and he watched the sweet petite brunette who was as innocent as she was a good singer at the start of the day, but now was worshipping, and sucking as much of her own release as humanly possible from, his meaty and thick cock. "Your mouth is truly a gift from the gods…"

"Mmmhmmm," she said, licking all the way up from his base up to the head and then attaching her mouth to a section of the shaft on the other side. Part of her was happy her body was getting a break from being pounded into oblivion, but she couldn't wait to have him back inside… making her feel whole. "And you were right… we are soooo good together."

"Your delicious pussy could make anything delectable, to be fair…" he said, moving his hand to her head and then it slid further down her back. Realizing he could touch her and offer her some more pleasure while she pleased him, Freddie altered his stance and reached down to her ass. "Looks like I get to play a little as well."

"Unnnghhh," Tori moaned, feeling his fingers slide over her tightened back door and then her supple lower lips. Her mouth lay open and she just skimmed over her lips and tongue, pressing her face against the rod, savoring the smell and taste as Freddie once again hit her erogenous bullseyes like Robin Hood. "You're too good…"

"And you look incredible just like that…" he whispered. "Don't move…"

Tori did as she was told, even freezing her face as he began pulling his now saliva coated cock from her mouth and crawling around to the other side of her. Freddie couldn't believe the sight before him. Her ass, which he could talk about for a day and spend a week showing how much he loved it, was in the air while her head was down, on her hands and knees, practically inviting him to take her right then, and just like that.

For the Seattle born teen, there was no question what was about to happen. His hands slid up her sides, massaging them and then her back as he got his rod aimed at her hole, a bit more accessible to the thick tool.

"Ohhhh Oooooohhhh gggoooodddd…" Tori moaned out as he pushed that bell head into her canal, falling back in love with each and every inch that Freddie fed her gorgeous body. Her hands gripped the shirt at her fingertips as her knees moved apart slightly as his giant 'paws' held her sides as he centered her body to fully sink himself in. "Did you get… bigger somehow?"

"It's just the angle…" he whispered, sheathing himself to his hilt. "But I like the sounds you were making… nothing gets me going more than your moans and mews. Makes me even harder and makes me want to hear more of them…"

"Uuunnnghhh…" she groaned, dropping her head further at the absolute heaven she was experiencing. "You know you could look at me funny and probably get me to make those noises…"

"Possibly," he said, withdrawing some of the way before thrusting hard and fast as he finished his words through gritted teeth, "But fucking your sweet little cunt until those are ALL you can make is just so… much… fun."

"Oh God!" she cried out, throwing her hair back as she felt him go faster and harder with each thrust. "Fuuuuucccckkk meeee!"

"Oh I will…" he grunted, starting to seem stronger and more aggressive, gripping her hips tightly, his fingertips digging into her stomach. "How's that feel?"

"Sooo goooooddd…" she moaned, her arms wobbling as she was drilled mercilessly. Her eyes constantly fought between the two limits- closing tightly and trying to keep herself under control, and then wide eyed, screaming out in utter ecstasy. "Ungh, ungh, unghhh!"

"This sexy little cunt was made for pounding wasn't it?" he growled, as he gave a quick slap to her supple ass. "To be on your back, pressed and against walls, and my new favorite, bent over with that fucking amazing ass in the air. Just waiting for a cock… my cock… to jam it so deep and hard, as you squeeze and contract me so tight."

"Oh! Ugh. Yes!" she panted out of breath as she started pushing her own weight back. "You feel that? How I'm already trying to squeeze that fucking cum out of you… Oh. Feel that? Ohmygod I can't wait..."

"You really do want it, don't you? You're practically… not even practically… you are definitely impaling yourself on this thick cock… can't help but fuck yourself with my dick, you little slut," Freddie hissed, knowing the dirty talk would turn her on even more, and he was right. Tori found herself grinding hard to meet his thrusts even as his own pace increased. "There's my little sex kitten… my own personal slut…"

"Unnngh. Oh…yeah.." She moaned as her whole body got slicker and slicker as her arms weakened and sweat poured from her face. "Like a good little fuck slut, right?"

"The best…" Freddie said, with a hard slap on her ass. "Just watching that perfect ass of yours jiggle as it gets pounded is perfection. I can't wait to see your body seize when you can't stop fucking yourself even as you come. And you know I'm not gonna stop…"

"Oh God… I'm sooo close again… fuck me harder and faster…" she called out, surprising the dominating teen. "Don't fucking stop… even when I squeeze that cock for all its worth."

Freddie didn't even bother responding, reaching for a handful of her brown hair and gripping it tight, pulling back and arching her back as he pounded her teen cunt without the least bit of mercy.

"GGGuuuuhhhaaahhh!" she cried out, her lightning strike orgasm eliciting a wholly new sound as her slick and tight walls desperately tried to suck him in, eager to milk some of that promised cum but his thrusts were too strong and fast, so she never even got a second to recover as he just kept going. The aspiring pop star continued crying out at the top of her lungs, not remotely afraid that she could be heard anymore.

As Freddie savagely pistoned in and out of her molten core, he considered trying to keep her quiet, but couldn't deny he was getting off, and now that her body was just going weak, the twisted desire only increased. Her tongue was hanging out and he could feel that every muscle in her body was both tired and tense, and he was a little ashamed to admit that having her at weakest form made him want to push this even harder.

Finally showing her struggling body some compassion, Freddie lifted her up and pressed her hot and sweaty back against his hairy muscular chest, holding her up with one hand over her swollen and aching breasts, while the other expertly teased her exposed, tender clit.

"Unnnghhaaaaiiiii" Tori screamed out, her body giving in to each and every touch, push, and pull that he was giving her, and she knew that losing control like this was wrong, but she was beyond caring… her whole mind was just white hot images and feelings that clouded over any and all of the world around them. Her body was tired and her arms and legs were nothing but jelly, she was so beyond tired, she could barely see, but her inner workings- the ones that couldn't stop giving in and getting off- were starting to catch fire once more even if she already felt like nothing but cinders. It couldn't have been more than a couple minutes since the last one and already, she was coming again.

As she clamped down on his cock, with this angle, he couldn't quite avoid the tight vice and he definitely felt like he was closer than he'd felt since they started.

"I'm… getting there…" he grunted, keeping her overwhelmed with stimulation and he wondered how he wanted to finish with her. Finally, after looking back to the tree where he had pressed her body against to devour it, he decided it was as good a place as any.

Freddie easily picked up the light girl, who was so lost in her lust haze, and so weak, that she was practically a ragdoll in his arms. He spun her around and stood up, keeping both hands on her supple ass while still buried deep inside. Her arms absent mindedly wrapped around his neck as she just was along for his ride. "One last trip…"

Tori felt a familiar stiffness against her back as her weak form was pressed into the strangely soft bark, and as soon as she'd had a moment to take a breath, Freddie, looking more beastly than ever was at it again- raising and lowering, over and over, impaling her soft and sweet body onto the pike of his long and thick cock.

He might have been quite active in his movements, but in his eyes, even in her sex stupor, Tori could see that this wasn't the same Freddie that was just taunting and fucking her brains out. This was someone who cared, but who also felt things that were so primal, they were beyond explanation.

No words were needed between them as they just looked into each other's eyes as Freddie controlled all of their movements, with each thrust making her lithe body shake and shiver and her dangling legs flap and randomly dance with an electricity from a song no one but her skeleton knew.

"I love you…" she managed, breaking the silence, and holding onto him tighter with all that her muscles were capable of.

"I love you too…" he said, at last saying the full words involved that he'd danced around since the start.

The emotional release paved the way for the physical release and while both of them couldn't wait for this powerful shared intensity, they also knew this would the end for now. Freddie's pace and thrust power increased quickly and Tori knew that he was on the verge of his own release and she couldn't wait. Tori knew it was going to hurt and those inner muscles which had barely been used more than a dozen times in the last 17 years where now more sore than she could have ever imagined… but all she cared about now was cumming with him so that they could share this vital moment. And as he filled her up so completely with each thrust hitting each and every nerve, she found herself skyrocketing there, and doing her best to just hold off passing out, desperate for the timing to work out.

"Urrr uhhuurrr..' he grunted, and Tori started to see the hair on his face grow, and then in a moment that scared her so much she nearly jumped from his grasp, but also happened to trigger her own la petite mort, she watched as his face fully contorted and elongated into an almost snout as he thrust her hard against the tree once last time. ""ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

And that's when Tori felt what it was like when a real dam breaks. Suddenly, she felt hot thick shots fire off inside her, and with her own tight walls squeezing him, he just kept cumming, shot after shot after shot. And it felt amazing. He had physically occupied her most private of space, but this… this was what it truly felt like to be full, his thick seed coating her walls, seeping into every possible crevice and place that it could ooze into, as he gently continued thrusting as his face went back to normal. Or at least normal for their marathon session.

Freddie remained still once both of them had ridden out their big release, and eventually let her down, allowing her to get accustomed to her spaghetti legs that she'd barely really used since he made her his.

"I hope I-"

"Shh…" she said, kissing his lips and dropping to her knees once more… which really was easier than standing at this point. Her words were slurred but her meaning was clear. "Jussst reeelaaax… you've done aaaall the work… Let mmmmeeeee…"

Tori opened her mouth, her tongue lazily hanging out, and just pressed it against the cum and nectar covered cock before her. She didn't think twice as she stretched wide to accommodate his massive member, which actually seemed a little smaller than before, but it was still huge… maybe that's how this worked. Her mind was a haze of sex and sleep, knowing she could honestly die happy if she could do this one thing.

The flavor was like nothing Tori could have anticipated, even with her exhausted senses, salty and sweet and the texture made her want to suckle it all down. She found herself swathing her tongue all over his slit, praying there was more for her to savor, and when she couldn't get any more, she moved up and down his shaft gathering what she could.

Tori heard him speak as she pushed his cock into her throat, but she was too far gone to hear- wanting her talented mouth to show him what she was capable of fully, but things started to get a bit hazy, and before she even realized it, everything had turned to black, but she could hear one last thing before every muscle in her body ceased to function.

"Follow the moon, and you'll find yourself soon…"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **So there we have it. Not sure if it's a Bad Moon, but there's definitely a moon on the rise and Tori is well on her way to finding out what that truly means. One of the things I love about dreams is how open to interpretation they are and how open ended they can sometimes be. Sometimes silly, sometimes serious, but usually pretty telling. The second part of this dream will be along eventually, but we will get to the other four participants first. Next up, I believe will be Cat's dream, where many of her warring concerns with her relationship will certainly be coming to a Middle. I hope everyone enjoyed and I cannot overstate how much SVAD and I love the feedback we have been getting, but I'm greedy and conceited and I want more, so even if you're just a guest reader passing through, I'd love to hear back from you, so please comment/review/follow/favorite and tell us what you like and don't like. If you have any ideas, or there are parts of these dreams that you want more of that I don't mention being in the works, then let us know so we can get more pieces to these fantastic fantasies. I will try and be better about responding to every review that is discussion or comment worthy as I know I haven't done that as much lately. Thank you so much for reading, as always. Until next time... Sweet dreams (Ugh, even I'm disgusted with myself after that pun. It's Schneider's Island all over again...).**


	2. A Knight in Sour Armor

**So, here we are again with another dream on the horizon. This time, it's Cat's warped my mind we take a trip into. This one is guaranteed to be completely different from the last entry, but I think it should answer a few questions about how she feels with these other characters. And where her hopes lie coming out of what seemed to be an unhappy bath with Sam. This is for all the Puckentine fans for sure.**

* * *

 **A Knight in Sour Armor**

In a kingdom far, far away…

…a lovely young princess with long red velvet braided hair and lightly tanned skin comfortably rested in the back of the enclosed and elaborately decorated carriage as she, her entourage and heavily armed escort were making the final leg of their journey from her small kingdom of Venice to the capital of the neighboring—and far, far larger and stronger—kingdom of Sea Atoll.

Fortunately, it had been an uneventful trip, free of any highwaymen or any raiders attempting to disrupt her meeting with ruling monarch of Sea Atoll, so the princess could let her thoughts be free of the burden that had troubled her mind and her heart and enjoy gazing out of her small window to see the beautiful countryside. The first flowers of spring were blossoming after the kingdom's well-known rainy season had ended, renewing life to the bountiful land. She would occasionally see a passing forest creature lazily grazing or frolicking around to celebrate the return of Spring.

However, as beautiful as the passing scenery was to her eyes, she couldn't help but let her eyes occasionally turn to one of the accompanying knights that were escorting her to the capital and ultimately the castle, a fierce young woman with flowing blonde hair. She was dressed in tight-fitting leather armor bustier which cupped her breasts nicely, though they were covered by the dark undershirt, and equally fitting leather pants. Over the leather armor was dirt crusted armor plates over vital areas such as over her breasts, around her abdomen and on her shoulders along with metal gauntlets and shine/foot guards.

Princess Cat had witnessed the woman in battle as she led the relief forces from Sea Atoll to battle the raiding forces of the Northern Ridge into her own kingdom of Venice. The blonde knight had been ferocious as she waded into battle, cutting down all those that challenged her and leading her men to bring forth the complete ruin of the raiding force, forcing the survivors to flee for their lives.

The redhead noticed that the blonde would spare a look from the corner of her eye once in a while and struggled not to smile in return. Cat gently bit into her lower lip, fighting the urge to giggle at seeing that the blonde had noticed her. She finally worked up the nerve and rested her forearm on the frame of the window and called out to her escort, "Hello? Brave knight?"

The blonde turned her head, surprised that the princess had called to her of all people. "Ah… yes, milady?"

Cat easily grinned, glad the knight responded and praised, "You were very courageous against those raiders that time. They've been terrorizing the countryside for weeks and I heard that you just had them run away with their tails between their legs."

The blonde knight shrugged a shoulder and lazily answered, clearly to Cat's eyes she was trying to come off as it wasn't a great accomplishment, "It was nothing, Princess. I was simply doing my duty to King and country."

"Still, you were very valiant and hope the king will reward you greatly…" She bashfully bowed her head and spoke just above the sound of the rolling carriage and hoofs of the neighboring horse, "We may be a poor kingdom, but I hope there is some way that I'll be able to reward you."

The fair skin blonde struggled with a stoic expression, embarrassed and flattered with the praise. "Your gratitude is all the reward I need, princess."

Cat deviously smiled, her mind turning over ways that she could express such gratitude to the brave warrior, if she was willing. She set aside those thoughts for the moment and continued, "Tell me brave knight, what is your name? In all the excitement, I didn't catch it."

"Samantha… but you may just call me Sam, milady."

Cat nodded and repeated, "Lady Sam… it has a lovely ring to it. But you fought so bravely they might as well call you Sir Sam."

The knight fought a smile, unsure if she should be embarrassed or insulted with the remark. "Thank you."

The princess let out another giggle as the caravan passed out of the forest and into the expansive green fields with farms and homesteads dotted all about as far as the eye could see. Her attention turned to the sight and her jaw dropped, seeing the fertility of the land, something that her land struggled with from time-to-time; to produce enough to feed everyone.

Several miles past the vast green fields and farmlands and further down the road, Cat could see the city glinting and sparkling from the overhead sun as it sat on top of a hill that overlooked both the land and behind it, the vast ocean.

The traveling convoy drew the curious attentions of some of the farm hands and others traveling back and forth from the city, but they were wise not to interfere in their travels.

The caravan finally arrived at the edge of the city and made its way through the main gates of the walled city with a bit of fanfare of a crowd lining the top of the wall shouting out their approval with some raining down flower petals.

Cat stared up in wonder, giggling with excitement and reaching out to grab a few of the petals.

Once they cleared the gate, they proceeded down the main cobblestone road towards the castle. Cat partially stuck her head out of the window to lay her eyes upon the jewel of the land. There were shops and houses and taverns as far as the eye could see with people bustling about their business unless they were by the street where they politely stopped and watched in awe of the convoy of foreign dignitaries. The sights were exciting and thrilled her curious spirit in wanting to visit them all, yet she had a tugging feeling of embarrassment in her heart that her own kingdom could not provide such wealth and comfort to her own people.

Any negative feelings that clung onto her heart receded when she saw children that were playing about would wave as the carriage would pass and Cat couldn't help but wave back, sharing in their excitement.

After several minutes navigating the city, she looked in wonder and completely awestruck at the castle sitting upon a large hill overlooking the rest of the city with its high towers and almost polished walls that allowed sunlight to glint off of them. It was right out of a fairy tale to Cat's eyes seeing such a magnificent castle. If she felt small just seeing the city, she felt like a tiny mouse looking up at the fortification.

The gate rose to allow the caravan to enter the castle. Once the lead horses were several yards inside the gates, they turned to the right and the rest of the entourage followed. They traveled in a semicircle until the right side of the carriage stopped perpendicular to a large red carpet, lined on each side by a number of alternating knights in full armor and buglers, which led up a number of steps to the entrance of the main structure of the castle. Standing at the end of the carpet and in front of the entrance was the monarch and his queen, King Fredward I and Queen Jade.

The king was dressed in his leather and chain mail armor with a royal blue tunic over the armor and his legendary sword hanging from his left hip and simple crown upon his head. The Queen was regally dressed in a royal blue dress made of the finest silks that hugged her curves then loosely hang from her hips and adorned with various braids of gold and silver. On top of her head rested a similar simple silver crown with a few jewels.

Once the carriage came to a stop, an attendant approached the right side of it and opened the door while another attendant sat an additional step in front of exit.

Cat took a moment steady her nerves and to look down at her attire. She was dressed simply for a princess in a plain baby blue cotton dress with slim silver embroider around the square neckline and simple decorative belt hanging on her hips and a simple tiara resting on her head. She momentarily felt inadequately dressed in comparison to the queen and other attending nobles. She took a deep breath then put on a smile as she slipped out of the carriage and graciously took the hand of the first attendant.

The buglers sounded their instruments, filling the courtyard with the celebratory noise of the princess's arrival as she walked the red carpet.

Once she reached the end of the carpet, being a few steps below the monarchs, the bugles stopped and with a flag motion from one of the attendants at the king's side, the courtyard became silence.

The attendant next to Cat called out for all to hear, "Your royal highnesses, may I present to you, Princess Catarina of the Kingdom of Venice."

The king was about to welcome Cat to his kingdom, but Queen Jade departed from her husband's side and briskly walked down to her dear friend to pull her into a hug.

Freddie suppressed a small chuckle at being interrupted, but simply allowed his wife to take over the lead in the welcoming of their guest. If the other nobles thought it was too much of a breach of protocol, they were wise enough to keep their mouths shut in not wanting to be on the wrathful end of the dark Queen.

Cat eagerly returned the hug, relieved to feel her longtime friend's comforting embrace, feeling that she was finally safe and being absolved of the royal show she was expected show to the crowd.

Jade whispered in a restrained panicked voice, "I'm so glad you're safe. We were so worried."

"I'm okay… thanks to you."

Jade pulled away, but placed a chaste kiss on the shorter girl's forehead as a mother would do her child before Cat could fully leave her embrace.

Cat looked to the King and curtsied.

Freddie smiled to his honored guest and asked in a formal, but still quite warm greeting, "Hello Princess Catarina. Welcome to the great Sea Atoll. I trust your journey was a safe one?"

Cat nodded and answered with a beaming smile, "Oh yes." She looked to Sam, who had dismounted from her horse and had followed up behind her, letting her eyes linger on the lovely knight for a few seconds and answered, "I was under the best protection. Lady Sam…antha is a great warrior. I don't think I could have felt any safer."

Sam fought any sign that she wanted to show of embarrassment with the praise. Especially given who was standing in front of her.

Jade deviously smirked and innocently commented, "Samantha is the bravest knight in all the land—next to my husband of course, so I wouldn't expect anything less."

The blonde turned an embarrassed look into a partial scrawl at the use of her full name, something that surprisingly didn't affect her when the Princess said it.

The Queen kept her smirk, pleased to get a little under the blonde's skin as they did have a playful one-upmanship going on between them… in and out of the sheets.

A smile about the antics of his wife and the champion threatened to appear on the monarch's face, so he quickly introduced Cat to the accompanying nobles, each being polite to the new ruler with a broad smile and a kiss to her hand.

Cat tried to hide her nervousness as she was always been bashful when meeting dignitaries in her parents' court and didn't want to make a fool of herself. It wasn't just a matter of personal embarrassment, but she was representing her kingdom.

After the last introduction, the King suggested to his nobles, "I'm sure Princess Cat would like something to eat and have a bit of a rest after her journey. We'll meet later at the banquet then we can discuss the political considerations facing us."

They each in turn politely nodded their acceptance of the king's suggestion, one they could not argue. They began departing to mingle in the courtyard while Freddie instructed one of the attendants to see to it that Cat's belongings were taken to her royal quarters and her entourage was shown their quarters.

After giving his instructions, Jade looped her arm with Cat's arm and joined her side to follow behind Freddie leading them into the castle. As Freddie led the way further into the castle, guards not so inconspicuously following behind, but instead of leading them to the throne room, the king led them to the private dining hall. The guards standing on either side snapped to attention then each opened one door for the group.

The double doors parted to reveal an expansive dining room with a square table in the center with several dishes already placed on the table and two serving girls patiently waiting at the end of the room for their arrival.

The quartet walked further into the room and as soon as the doors closed, Cat turned to Freddie and exuberantly thanked him, "Freddie, I can't thank you enough for saving my kingdom." In her enthusiasm, she pulled the King into a hug and gave him a tight squeeze.

Freddie smile and easily returned the hug, rubbing up and down her back to assure her. "You don't have to thank me, Cat. You know we're here for you. And you know I would make sure nothing happened to you."

The redhead pulled her head off his shoulder and continued to smile her thanks, once again appreciating the handsome young king's willingness to always be there for her. She was so grateful to have him as a friend.

The king looked to the servers and politely stated, "Thank you ladies for all your hard work. We would like to be alone and please thank the cooks again."

They politely nodded and curtsied then slipped out the side entrance.

Freddie walked to the door they had exited to and locked it, wanting to make sure that they weren't interrupted… or some assassin slipped inside without warning. The people loved him, but there were always those in the shadows that wished him harm and with Cat's presence, some spy from the Northern Ridge would no doubt try to take the opportunity to assassinate her and send the peaceful kingdom into chaos.

The king stopped by the table where the drinks had been placed to be served and picked up the tray then returned to the table. He sat it within easy reach of everyone as he took his seat at the end opposite the door with the queen taking a seat to his left. Cat took a cattycorner seat to Jade's left and Sam took a seat on Freddie's right.

Cat's eyes traveled over the meal, especially the desserts and licked her lips. She had her share of fine meals during royal court, but this was far more appetizing to her.

Jade stifled a laugh, but encouraged her, "Anything you want, Cat. Enjoy."

Cat decided to spoil herself and grab one of the sweet pastries topped with a cherry. She bit into it, the soft sugary cream causing her taste buds to electrify. She stifled a squeak of pleasure, not caring if she embarrassed herself with her childlike antics.

After enjoying a few more bites of the sweets, she reached for the empty goblet next to her plate and held it up.

Jade stood up and picked up the pitcher, ready to pour Cat a drink.

Sam questioned with her voice devoid of the usual carefree demeanor, "Are you sure it's not poisoned? You didn't see them get the drink."

The Queen easily answered, "I enchanted the pitchers and goblet to neutralize any poison. You can't be too careful."

The blonde smugly smiled and spat out as a playful insult, "You witch…"

Jade proudly stated with a smirk as she poured the liquid in the goblet, "I'm not just the wicked witch of the West anymore, but the wickedest witch of the North, South and East and the rest of them best never forget it."

Freddie amusingly chuckled at his wife's description of herself that was actually quite accurate and if the people found out, would most likely demand she be burned at the stake.

Cat took a cautious sip of her drink, avoiding taking a gulp in fear on how she would react to the drink. She giggled as the taste tickled her senses and the grape flavor danced on her tongue.

Jade questioned with a hint of concern, "A little strong?"

The redhead sat the goblet down and covered her lips with her fingertips before answering, "No it's alright. It tastes great."

Sam picked up her goblet and took a quick swig. She swallowed the sweet content and sat the cup back down. She swirled her tongue around in her mouth and put on displeasing expression. "I think it's a little watered down to me."

Jade coyly pointed out, "It's only fermented for a few days then it was watered down. It's practically grape juice."

"That would explain it." She slugged back another gulp despite her disapproval then sat the goblet on the table then grabbed a chicken leg and pulled it off the cooked bird sitting at the end of the table. She bit into the side of the leg, tearing off the meat with her teeth as if she was a wolf devouring her prey.

Cat laughed at the lack of proper table manners of the knight.

Sam stopped in mid-chew with her mouth clearly full and mumbled out her question, "What?"

The redhead shook his head with a laugh and answered, "Oh nothing."

The blonde knight wasn't sure how to respond. She was quite well aware of her table manners or lack of them, but no one ever found them amusing.

Cat finished her sweet drink and Jade passed over the plate to Cat and the princess eagerly dug into the fine meal, not realizing the hunger she felt from her journey.

The king took a quick sip from his goblet then began, "The messenger arrived with the news of the victory, but what's the situation since then?"

Sam finished the bit of chicken in her mouth, but kept the chicken leg close to lips ready to take another bite, then answered, "Those on the Northern Ridge are licking their wounds after we demolished them. There hasn't been a peep out of them since. I wanted to chase after them, but I didn't know the lay of their land, nor could I risk us being drawn into an ambush."

Freddie nodded his head in approval. In his exuberant youth, he may well have pushed his advantage and chased them down and raided their closest villages in retaliation, but rashness could be a hindrance. However, that wasn't to say that a retaliatory response wasn't called for, but simply razing villages and farmlands was an acceptable option.

"We need to correct that blind spot. I want scouts and spies to start surveying their territory. I want every merchant that has ever visited their land is to be spoken with and find out what they know."

Sam nodded her head in approval as she saw it as a chance to bash in a few more heads. She was itching for another fight and while jousting in the tournaments were great outlets for her 'violent' tendencies, there was just something utterly satisfying of battling a real enemy and triumphing over them.

"I'll make sure of it right away," the blonde said with a shrug, hiding her eagerness. "Are you planning for us to invade the Northern Ridge?"

"It depends if they're willing to see reason and stop with their raids—and make sure they pay restitution to Venice. If not… we'll have to look into ways of… punishing them. In the meantime, we'll keep a contingent of soldiers in the kingdom for security and make sure those of the Northern Ridge know we're willing to defend Venice from any more incursions."

"Assuming…" Freddie looked to Cat, who was happily enjoying her biscuit and potatoes, and asked, "that's acceptable to you?"

Cat nodded, her mouth trying to finish chewing the delicious piece of bread, heeding the advice of someone far more adept in the affairs of statehood and war.

Jade, always keen to pick up on the fluid politics of the region, pointed out a potential problem, "Cat's nobles might think it's a prelude to us annexing her kingdom. They may be grateful for the moment for the contingency of forces that drove the Northern Ridge army back, but… if they stay for any considerable amount of time, they may think of it as an occupation, especially if there are any incidents with the locals."

Freddie put on a thoughtful expression laced with a hint of anger. "It would be a rather shortsighted view on their part, wouldn't it? If I wanted to annex Venice, I could do so with very little opposition and would have done so years ago."

Once the words left his mouth, he looked to Cat and reassured her, "Cat, you know I would not do that. Venice will remain a free and independent kingdom."

Cat finished the food in her mouth then smiled and thankfully whispered, "I know you wouldn't Freddie, but…" She glanced down, apprehensive in completing her thought.

Freddie's brow knotted, concerned for his friend's sudden apprehension and questioned, "But what? I assure you that once the Northern Ridge is no longer a threat to Venice, I will withdraw every one of my soldiers from your land."

"It's not that…" Cat said, clearly mulling over the ideas in her mind, "perhaps the Sea Atoll should annex Venice and incorporate her into your kingdom?"

The king's jaw slacked, stunned by the young redhead's suggestion. He looked to his faithful wife, looking for an explanation as to why one of her closest friends would suggest such a thing.

Jade looked to him just as stunned with the proposal then looked to Cat to see if she was serious. The girl was nearly blushing in embarrassment, but she was serious.

Freddie awkwardly laughed then cautiously asked, "Cat, why would you suggest such a thing? You'd be essentially handing over your kingdom for a lower place in mine… what would you have to gain?"

Cat looked down at the table, suddenly feeling bashful and a bit ashamed that she had practically suggested treason against her own kingdom. She started ringing her hands on the table, but Jade reached out to grasp over them in a comforting squeeze.

The Queen quietly asked, "Cat?"

"Because, we're just such a small and poor kingdom…" She looked down at her dress then to Jade, seeing the contrast in the quality of the material and splendor of the vibrant color that was a testament to her statement."…with the Northern Ridge ready to gobble us up like the wolf from the fables and with my parents dead and my Nonna getting too old to rule, I just don't think… I can rule as well as they did, but you…" She looked to Freddie, giving him a pleading gaze. "You and Jade are such a good king and queen, you would be treat my people right, and you would make sure they had enough food and you could protect them from raiders and the nobles that would just steal from them… because I can't. I don't know how to be a good queen. I barely know how to take care of myself much less my people."

Jade got up from her seat to kneel in front of her friend and protectively grabbed her shoulders then firmly stated, "Cat, I know that you weren't expecting to rule this soon, but I know you will make a fine queen. I know it's scary to rule and have everyone depend on you to make the right decisions, but you're not alone in this. We are right here for you and Venice will be fine under you."

Cat stared back at her confident friend, wishing she had that confidence and grace in the face of adversity. "But I want them to be more than fine. I want everyone to be happy."

Jade partially smiled, hoping to give her friend support.

Freddie patiently followed up his wife's words, hoping that his words and tone was supportive instead of patronizing, "Cat, I know the overwhelming feeling of having the responsibility fall on your shoulders before you're ready. I wasn't ready when I pulled the sword from the stone, but had people that supported me enough to help me learn how to be a good king and you do too. You just have to trust that."

Cat forced a smile, one she only partially felt as his words were reassuring.

The royal couple shared another look, debating without words how else they could help Cat's confidence.

Sam was not one for being the most compassionate person; in fact, she could be downright abrasive, but even she felt for the young monarch. The girl had the weight of her world on her shoulders and the princess didn't think she could carry it.

Jade decided on the matter for the moment with a sweet voice, "Let's not worry about the affairs of the kingdom right now. Just enjoy this fine meal then you can relax a little bit to clear your head then I can show you around the city. There are so many places that I know you'll love."

Cat's spirits picked up with the suggestion as she had been doing nothing but worry since the first report of the first raid into her kingdom. She looked across the table at the lovely knight and a thought occurred to her. "I was wondering if Sam would give me a tour of the city."

Sam looked up from her plate with a biscuit stuffed in her mouth.

The princess continued, hoping that they wouldn't guess her true motives in just wanting to spend more time with the young woman, "She's kept me safe so far and… if you took me, you would have to have all your guards and it would just disrupt a lot of people."

The knight's face showed that she was not thrilled of the idea of playing babysitter to the princess.

Jade grinned, instantly getting the feeling about this, and slightly tilted her head as if she was giving it considerable consideration. She glanced to the faithful knight and remarked, "That's a very good point Cat. I'm sure Sam would love to give you a personal tour of the city."

The blonde champion gave Jade a dark look, not appreciating being volunteered to play tour guide.

The Queen returned with scarcely hint of a smile before sipping on her goblet as if nothing was amiss. Jade knew very well that Cat had an… affinity for girls, especially girls like Sam.

Sam finished the bit in her mouth and reluctantly answered, "Sure, I guess I can spare the afternoon with a trip into town. It would be good to blow off a little steam after the last week."

"Yay!" the princess cried out, looking genuinely happy with the planned trip.

The blonde knight felt worse at how the rest of the day would play out: babysitting an overgrown child. She looked to Jade again, almost promising her that sometime down the line she would make the queen pay for this service.

Cat eagerly dug into her meal and the rest of the feast was far more celebratory with Cat, now in a better mood in feeling a sense of peace that things would work out. Jade suggested a number of places that the redhead could visit during her touring of the city, each one annoying Sam more than that last as they were the usual tourist traps for merchants and pilgrims.

After Cat finished her last bite, she licked her fingers to get the sweetness off of her second dessert. She patted her stomach and commented, "That was delicious."

Jade sweetly smiled to her friend. "We're glad you enjoyed it."

A yawn surprised the young princess and quickly covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm suddenly sleepy."

Freddie laughed at the childish expression and answered, "It's okay. It's a good meal. It will do that to you."

Sam readily agreed with a pat over her leather covered stomach, resisting the urge to undo the laces of her pants to let her nonexistent pot belly out to relax, "I think you need an after meal nap."

Jade followed up, "Cat, I think it would be a good idea if you took a nap. I know you probably haven't had a decent night's sleep with all the worry since this whole thing started and the journey from Venice must have been tiresome."

Cat thought on her friend's words and knew Jade had her best interests at heart. "You're right. I haven't slept well at all, not even with Mister Purples."

Sam looked to Freddie for an explanation as to who or what 'Mister Purples' was, but the king mouthed, _"I'll tell you later."_ He looked to Cat and followed up his wife's suggestion, "I'll have one of the stewards show you to your quarters." He looked to Sam and partially cocked an eyebrow.

Sam hid a partial grimace, knowing exactly what he was asking of her, so she offered, "I guess I'll walk you to your quarters too, show you a little bit around the castle on our way."

Cat's expression brightened again and eagerly stood up from her seat.

Sam sighed and stood up, feeling the same tugging of a good nap after such a good meal. She wasn't expecting that the redheaded princess to literally grab her wrist and start dragging her.

Once the pair left the room, Jade grinned and commented to her husband, "I think our little Kitty likes Sam."

Freddie lazily smirked and took the last sip of his drink then remarked, "I picked that up too."

Jade's tone shifted to one of mild disgust, "At least it's one bright thing in this mess."

" _If_ Sam reciprocates. I'm not sure that Cat is her type. She's… you know Cat."

"Yes, just like you _know_ Sam…" Jade smirked, knowing their history together, parting ways when they were no longer equals in the knighthood. "But I think Sam will come around… something to soften her edge."

Freddie remained quiet, trusting his wife's judgment on the matter.

Jade decided to turn to the more pressing matter-at-hand. "What are you going to do about the situation? Really? Do you really believe you can just talk to the king of the Northern Ridge?"

"I'm going to talk to him and he'll either see reason or… we will take the corrective measures."

The queen showed a contemplative expression on her face, working out the various ramifications, be there politically. "There are some nobles—the ones that haven't been with us since the beginning—that wouldn't be too thrilled with us going to war over such a small kingdom. They wouldn't see much spoil to gain from it."

Freddie drummed his fingers on the table and leaning back in his chair, taking the same considerations that his quite intelligent and cunning wife had already thought through.

Unlike other kingdoms, most of his nobles were actually knights that fought with him during his consolidation of power and reunifying his kingdom instead of those just sitting on their estates and pledging knights and money to him. They were personally loyal to him and the kingdom at large, but there were others, the ones on the fringe of the kingdom that wanted to join for the protection and economic opportunities of being part of the kingdom brought them and a few others that had resisted being back into the fold and initially refusing to recognizing him as the rightful king that didn't have any such loyalty. He could have a problem with that minority voice that could sow dissent from expanding.

"I'll simply remind them of some simple hard truths: our reputation is on the line if we don't defend an ally, the Northern Ridge would simply use the kingdom as a staging point to start raiding into us if we allow them to gobble up Venice and…"

"And what?"

"I'm their rightful king and they will do as they are told or…"

The king's words carried with them the steel necessary to carry out some very tough decisions that would lead to bloodshed. He had Jade's sympathy for having to make those decisions, knowing that his choices, no matter what they were, were bound to stain his hands with crimson.

"What about Cat's suggestion? Simply turning the kingdom over to us?"

Freddie took a breath then slowly exhaled, "I'm not going to snatch that poor girl's—"

Jade placed her hand over her husband's hand and gently answered with a smile shared only between them, "I know you wouldn't. I know you're not some greedy king that would just like to take everything around him and declare himself some kind of emperor, but as much as I hope that Cat will rise up to the challenge of being a queen, if she can't…"

The king studied his wife's eyes, trying to asking him something without having to finish out verbalizing her thought. He slightly bowed his head and offered, "If it comes to it, we'll see about turning Venice into a protectorate until Cat can get a firm handle on being queen and be able to defend her kingdom. Which won't be easy since they are about the furthest thing from fighters and you know how your old friend feels about conflict… but at least that could buy us some time."

Jade turned on a radiant smile to him, one that she usually reserved just for him. "Good, now that business has been settled and we're alone…"

She stood up from her seat, pulled up the hem of her dress then straddled his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I thought we could back to our little project…"

The king was quite pleased with the sudden turn of events. He teased his beautiful and powerful queen with a coy rising of an eyebrow, "Our little project? I wasn't aware that there were any new construction projects happening in the kingdom."

"The one where we increase our populace by one…" Jade moved her lips to his ear and sensually whispered, "I was talking about the one of us making a baby."

Freddie grinned, letting a soft chuckled, "Oh, that little project…"

The queen kissed just in front of his ear and replied, "Yeah, _that_ project." She scooted from his lap and began to slither down his body, reaching to undo his belt. "Now let's see about the royal scepter…"

* * *

 **Royal Banquet**

In the main dining hall, the royal banquet was about to begin as the King and Queen were seated behind the large rectangular table at the end of the room reserved for them, top nobility, the bishop of the church and honored guests. The monarchs were dressed in the same regal attire as they had worn when the welcomed Cat to their kingdom, looking just as handsome and beautiful as ever.

Cat was seated next to Jade while Tori dressed in a blemish free white scoop-necked dress as bishop of the church was seated on Freddie's right. It was odd of course for a female, especially one so young, to hold such a position of power, but Freddie and Jade seemed very adamant that she remained close to them for 'advisement' reasons.

The rest of the room had several smaller tables on the edges of the room for the lower nobles, other high ranking clergy, knights as they and the various well-to-do merchants and their companions mingled about and beginning to sample the fine feast set about for the occasion. In the background, music played in the background by various minstrels and the court jester Robbie was entertaining a number of the attendees and their children.

Cat felt like nervous butterflies were about to explode from her stomach with being with such a large crowd as her kingdom didn't have that many nobles or knights. The sensation threatening to overwhelm her and potentially embarrassing her was capped with Jade's serene presence and the kindness of being given one of her dresses that one of the seamstresses had altered to fit her beautifully. She really did feel like a princess in the dress.

Seeing that the majority of the guests had arrived and eager to start the celebration, Freddie stood up from his seat and raised a goblet. He called out in a commanding yet welcoming voice, "Noblemen, brave knights and honored guests, I'd like to welcome you to this celebratory banquet to honor the bravery of our soldiers and their accomplishment in repelling the raids from the Northern Ridge into our dear ally Venice." He turned and motioned his goblet to Cat and continued, "I would also like to welcome once again, Princess Catarina of Venice."

The guests started clapping and giving a good cheer, intending to give the young woman the warmest of welcomes.

Cat stood up and waved in return, a thankful smile plastered on her face. The warmness of their welcome was enough to suppress her nervousness so she could cheerfully answer, "Thank you so much for all the help you've given my kingdom and hospitality you've shown me. I cannot thank you enough. I just hope I can repay this kindness someday."

The gathering gave her applause and she retook her seat, hoping to get out of the figurative spotlight.

Jade leaned over and supportively whispered, "Well said."

Cat smiled in relief, "Thanks, but I don't think it was enough."

The queen patted Cat's hand on her lap and answered, "It's fine. You didn't have to give some long speech. They just have to see that you're grateful and deferential towards us and they'll like you just fine… and if not, they won't voice it."

As the friends conversed, Freddie continued with a mighty cheerful shout, "Now that the warm welcomes are done, let us celebrate!"

The gathered celebrators wholeheartedly embraced the king's instructions and went about really mingling or taking their seats to be served at their tables.

As the celebration went underway, Cat's eyes wandered over the crowd, hoping to spot a certain individual among the gatherers. She smiled when she spotted the blonde knight dressed in a light blue dress talking to several other knights, André and Beck she could recognize. The dress fit Sam very well, forming around her upper curves, and accentuating her lower shape as well, with a dagger hanging from the belt, and allowing a fair amount of cleavage to show from the V-neckline that threatened to slip off her shoulders. Cat had to resist the urge to lick her lips as she was having a very similar reaction at the sight, just as the men would drool over the creamy skin and cleavage.

Jade noticed her friend's gaze towards the kingdom's champion. She leaned over and discreetly whispered, "Has Sam caught your eye?"

Cat snapped her head to look to look at the queen, a flush of embarrassment forming on her cheeks.

The Queen easily commented, "You were practically begging with your eyes last night that she go out in the city with you this afternoon and the way you're looking at her now… you look like you're about to jump out of your skin to get down there to her."

The redhead princess stuttered, as if her tongue had lost all feeling, before she could answer, "I just felt safe with her, that's all. It's just been very nerve wracking these last few days."

"Of course…" Jade answered sardonically, but not believing a word of it. "How did that go, by the way?"

Cat's nervousness was replaced with excitement as she answered, "Oh, it was fantastic. We visited so many shops and this really nice inn for a snack then we stopped by this bakery with the best treats. They had something call a 'cupcake'. It was this miniature little cake with frosting on it. After that, we even saw a play. It was so much fun."

Jade could imagine the constant excitement from Cat as she visited each of the places she described and easily imagined that Sam was probably miserable through most of it except for the parts where they got food. Given their 'friendship,' Jade couldn't help but revel that the blonde was put the adorable girl's wringer.

"So it was a nice date?"

"Date?!" Cat said, her eyes firing wide open.

"It sure sounded like one."

"It can't be a date. She's ah… she isn't… she can't be… you know…"

The queen shifted her weight to her left arm on her armrest and lowered her voice further, "If you're wondering if she could be interested, I can tell you, beyond a shadow of a doubt that she does find the fairer sex very appealing."

Cat turned an embarrassingly stunned expression to her oldest friend.

Jade coyly smirked and glanced at her food. "She is my, and Freddie's of course, champion after all… and sometimes the service to her queen requires her to take care of some… unexpected needs while the king is taking care of important business of the kingdom."

"Wait…" The princess could be a bit slow at times, but she realized what her friend was conveying. She uttered barely above her baited breath, "You and Sam?"

"Freddie goes off, and when he does, he leaves her to look out for me and my needs…" Jade lazily shrugged a shoulder and took a quick sip from her drink before answering, "And as I said, sometimes I require someone to take care of some needs and it can be stressful being a queen. And I know it's stressful being a knight, so sometimes we just need to relieve a little… 'tension'. Just like you and I used to do when we were younger after I broke up with Beck."

Cat's mouth became dry and she reached for her goblet of juice, taking a quick sip.

The dark haired queen fought to keep a laugh off her face.

Cat sat her goblet back down and bashfully asked, "But there's… there's nothing going on between you two now, right?"

"As I said, she's the champion of Freddie's kingdom and our… friend who I sometimes have a little fun with, but in the actual relationship department… she's as free as a bird as long as you don't count us 'relieving tension' from time to time."

Cat face brightened at the opening to make a move on the brave knight that led the defense of her kingdom. She glanced back to Sam, laughing as she was conversing with André.

"There are a couple things if you are really interested…" Jade added to give her a bit of warning, "She's a little abrasive, not much different than me, so you'll have to be a little patient with her and then there's-"

"I could tell this afternoon…" Cat said, just staring out at the beautiful blonde whose hair shone like gold in the sunlight. "She could be a little sour like you."

Jade cocked a lovely eyebrow, finding her friend's bluntness amusing instead of offensive as she would have any other person making such a comment. She might have commanded 'off with their head' if such a interruptive statement was made towards her, but that would be quite extreme and frankly ridiculous. Maybe the second point wouldn't matter now. She didn't want to give it another thought and suggested to the grinning redhead, "Why don't you go over and say hello… I'll keep your seat."

The redhead giggled then got up from her seat and walked around the table to join the celebratory gathering. She maneuvered her way among the people, pausing long enough to share a polite greeting, to reach the attractive blonde.

She stopped just a few paces from behind Sam and called out, "Hello."

The lovely dressed knight turned and the others turned their attention to their guest of honor.

André opened his arms and pulled her into a hug and greeted her, "Hello Little Red, it's been too long."

Cat returned the hug with a playful laugh then pulled away to accept a hug from Beck.

Beck patted her back and agreed with his friend, "André's right, it's been too long."

Cat let out another giggle and answered, "I know, I'm sorry, but everything's been so busy being a princess. Who would have thought it could happen?"

The pair nodded in sympathy then Beck commented, "Well it's good to see you. We're happy that everything turned out alright for your kingdom."

"Thank you." Cat playfully picked at André's clothing and commented, "You look so handsome in your ceremonial knight attire."

André rubbed his fingernails on the decorated tunic and confidently remarked, "Thanks Cat, but I'm kind of retired now. We both are. If we were still in the service, we'd have rushed to defend your kingdom with Sam. I'm a bard now and Beck's a full-time actor. We just got out the old stuff for the celebration."

Cat clapped her hands and asked, "Ohhh, will I get to see either of you perform?"

The dreadlock wearing musician laughed, "I might steal a lute sometime tonight and serenade you."

Beck idly followed up, "I actually have my next play the day after tomorrow. If you're still here, I'll make sure you get a front row seat."

Sam half-heartedly joked before taking a sip from her glass, "He's an adequate performer… I think he just gets by on his looks."

The handsome former knight threw a dirty looked to Sam, a bit annoyed from the jibe.

"And yet, that's why he gets such crowds at the theatre." André snickered and quickly hid his face behind his cup. "And behind them…"

Cat looked to Sam, "Sam, Andre… be nice."

The blonde pulled her lips from the mug and turned a frosty look to the princess.

The other knights seemed to stop, looking wide-eyed and fearful to hear the other shoe drop. Cat may have been a princess, but there were just some things one didn't tell Sam and one of those was to 'behave'.

Sam surprised the others by calmly answering, "I am being nice. He knows I'm just teasing him a little. It helps to keep his ego from getting too big with all the ladies throwing themselves at his feet."

"Sam?"

André joined with laughter, "She's right. The ladies are still swooning over you."

Beck half-grimaced, not appreciating André tentatively agreeing with the blonde knight, but thought better of it than arguing and asked Cat, "Are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Yes, the food is great and I'm glad everyone is having such a good time."

Sam raised her glass and smugly pointed out, "We deserve a little celebrating after that fight."

"Oh yes you do. I can't thank everyone that was so brave to help my kingdom."

A random male knight with sandy hair graciously thanked the princess, "Your thanks is most welcome Princess. It is but our service to defend the right and just."

Cat politely nodded her head then looked to Sam and added, "And you were very brave… and you look very beautiful tonight."

Sam lips slightly parted and her eyes opened a little, clearly taken aback with the compliment.

The other knights covered their mouths with their cups or unfortunately visibly snorted out. Beck and André shared looks, enjoying seeing the sometimes brash blonde being knocked on her heels.

Cat easily noticed the other knights' reactions and struggled between a smile and a frown and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

The other knights and men-at-arms realized their mistakes in snickering in front of Sam and the princess and inadvertently embarrassing them in the process. They had every right to fear the King's reaction despite his reputation of being a fair and just man- it was the Queen's wrath that could be far deadlier as well as their commander's discipline.

One of the other knights quickly covered the potentially embarrassing moment, "No, of course not, nothing at all milady."

Sam spoke up through slightly gritted teeth and a forced grin on her face, "Why don't I show you around and introduce you to some of our guests? I'm sure that plenty of them would like to meet you."

The princess jumped at the chance at the invitation and answered, "Oh I would love that."

The 'First Knight' looked to her fellow knights and instructed with a warning grin, "Behave yourselves and don't get too drunk. The king always needs your protection. We don't know if any Dilben's assassins have infiltrated the kingdom."

Beck sighed with a roll of his eyes, even though his days of following military orders were over. "Freddie and Jade will be fine. He wouldn't try to assassinate either of them."

Sam slightly lowered her chin and raised a cocky eyebrow, sending at least a warning to her fellow knights.

The actor may have still thought Sam was being a little over concerned about the monarchy's safety, but the knights took a second look at their drinks with struggling and embarrassing expressions.

Sam put on a satisfactory grin before beginning to escort Cat around the great hall.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the knights, Cat quietly apologized, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

Sam lazily smiled with an unexpected sympathetic look in her eyes. "It's alright. They sometimes forget that I'm a woman, but when the chance comes up, they think they can tease me about being feminine… until I best them in a joust."

"I couldn't forget," Cat sweetly praised the blonde.

Cat palmed her hands over her mouth, feeling as if she has stepped out of line with her comment.

Sam cracked a smile. "Thank you. I'm glad there are a few that remember. There are times where mama likes to be acknowledged as hot."

The redhead dropped her hands and let a relieved expression that she hadn't offended the girl. She twirled her finger around the end of her red velvet hair resting on his shoulder, becoming bashful around the brave knight. She tried to remain cool and collective even if she was a bubbling bag of sunshine and rainbows. "Would you like to get something to drink?"

Sam's cup was only half empty, but she was not about to turn down a drink, so she motioned to one of the food tables and the pair headed to one of the tables.

The princess stayed close to the knight as they made their rounds by the food tables, forgetting that Sam intended to introduce Cat to the various other nobles and well-to-do citizens of the kingdom. Cat found it hilarious that Sam could pick up a food item, pop it in her mouth then move onto the next tray without seeming to ever get full.

They stopped by to watch Robbie, Rex and his fellow performers with their juggling acts and comedy routines, leaning heavily on physical comedy with tumbles and falls. Robbie made an awkward pass at Cat, but Sam deflected it away that signaled that the jester shouldn't try a second time with a mocking laugh from the puppet resting in his hand that he had been shot down.

André decided to get into the entertainment and borrowed a lute, wanting to get on the act of entertaining the guests. He began with a tale of great bravery and romance that enthralled the guests. Cat looked off dreamily as her mind replaced her as one of the actors and Sam as the other. She subconsciously grabbed Sam's hand to keep her close.

Sam glanced at the princess's action, but remained quiet as she watched the soulful play continue telling his tale.

After he finished his tale, the attendees gave an overwhelming applause and the soulful bard thankfully waved to the partiers.

Cat looked to Sam and laughed, "That was fantastic."

Sam attempted to act like she wasn't impressed, but she did appreciate André's gifts, "Yeah, André does have the talent."

After André handed off the lute back to the owner, the court minstrels picked up their playing and drawing more and more of the attendees to the center of the room to share in orchestrated dancing.

Jade stood up and glanced down to her right at her husband, secretly smiling and stated, "I think it's time that we had a dance."

Freddie returned the smile and stood up, taking her hand to lead her around the table and out onto the main floor.

The crowd parted to allow the king and queen to have the center of the room to dance then the other nobles joined them a respectful distance away.

Cat patiently waited her turn by the side with Sam sipping on her drink again, hoping that she would get an opportunity to dance with the blonde knight. As she waited, she commented, "Don't Jade and Freddie look so regal?"

Sam lazily answered between sips of her drink, "Yeah, yeah… the always happy royal couple look _reeeally_ great."

"That didn't sound very sincere…" The petite redhead's expression softened to worry and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Princess."

"Sam…" Cat said, trying to be stern, but softly tugged on the blonde's arm, eager to know where this… whatever this was… came from. "You can tell me, you know."

"Fine…" Sam squinted and partially rolled her eyes, gnawing on her tongue before admitting, "Freddie and I used to… be together… before the whole king thing happened. We were just kids going through the knighthood thing, and we had it all and I was… happy. Then some magic rock basically fell into his lap, and I knew he was meant for something better so I ended it, but remained by his side, hoping he'd see me like he used to. Then, of course, Jade came along… and I never had my second chance. To be honest, I don't think I ever had the first chance either."

"Wow…" Cat quietly comforted her, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It all worked out, I guess. Freddie's happy and Jade's… great, I guess. I even get a chance every so often to revisit what might have been… I'm just having a little problem moving on. Never really courted or been courted by anyone since then."

"Well…" Cat reached over and slipped her hand into the knight's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Sam turned her head to meet Cat's eyes, struggling with avoiding a vulnerable expression. "You never know what fate has in store."

* * *

When it was ladies' turn to share exclusively in a group dance, Cat was able to convince Sam to join her. She was as thrilled as possible while Sam struggled with a smile in not wanting to feel embarrassed. They danced for a bit, dancing in a circle singing along with the minstrels' songs with a few of the other noble ladies then an interlocking line dancing.

After the dance, Sam and Cat headed to one of the smaller tables to have a seat. There were several trays sitting on the table and the knight grabbed a bit of finger food and popped it into her mouth. She complained with a stuffed mouth, "I looked ridiculous."

"No way," Cat laughed with gentle admonished, "You didn't look any such thing. You were beautiful and graceful."

Sam raised a challenging eyebrow, but Cat held her supportive gaze until the knight's expression softened and let out a sigh, "I usually look better swinging a sword… that's when I'm graceful."

Cat giggled at winning a small victory against Sam's brass demeanor. "I wouldn't argue with seeing that."

A bugle sounded, signaling the arrival of someone of great importance which caused most of the hall to turn to see the new arrival. The attendant standing beside the arrival announced for all to hear, "King Dilben of the Northern Ridge."

The celebration stopped and the hall became deathly silent at hearing the name of the person, the monarch over the very kingdom they were celebrating a great victory against.

Cat's jaw dropped and eyes widened, being the one most stunned with his arrival.

The king of the Northern Ridge was a young man, perhaps not even eighteen years of age with a scrawny frame, plastered down black hair with a curl going down his forehead and a pair of spectacles on his face. His clothing consisted of something a little more out of a time of swashbucklers and wore of all things a cap that ended just around his waist.

The foreign king slowly entered the hall, holding his head high, feeling the confidence of his position as all eyes were on him. He stopped a dozen feet from the king's table (as the royal couple had returned to their table after dancing), feeling comfortable distance to speak with Freddie. He politely bowed his head and greeted the monarchs with a higher pitched voice than expected, "Good evening your highnesses. I come under a flag of truce to discuss the situation among our kingdoms."

Cat slipped her hand into Sam's, while the other hand clamped around her arm around her elbow. Sam threw a curious gaze from the corner of her eye then realized that it was Cat's way of finding security like a blanket or stuffed animal.

Jade gave him such a deathly glare that it threatened to literally ignite the young king into a ball of flames.

Freddie outwardly showed far more patience than his wife, but internally was just as equally insulted by the man's presence, interrupting the celebration. He answered in a clipped tone, "I accept your flag for the time being, but make your business quick because as you can see, we're celebrating and you are disturbing our guests."

Dilben furled his brow to look like a mean ferret and asked, "You're celebrating our forces clashing over a simple misunderstanding. I assume you would care to talk after what happened, not celebrate. It's so distasteful."

The attendees of the celebration turned iterated if not outright angry glares at the intruder.

The king held most of his disgust for the young man off his face and answered, "You're quite right that I do want to talk to you, but not when we are celebrating. I thought my dispatch was quite clear that we would set a meeting place and time, not for you could just come to my kingdom unannounced."

The insolent child-king deeply frowned and glared at the far more powerful king. "I didn't receive your dispatch. I left as soon as I heard that your forces routed mine. I wanted to settle the issue as soon as possible since you decided to intervene on the side of the den of thieves' kingdom."

Jade rhetorically questioned with venom dripping off her voice, "A den of thieves? We already have a court jester; we are not looking for a replacement."

Rex resting on Robbie's left palm while the other was stuffed up his back laughed, "She's talking about you Robbie."

The red and green entertainer glaringly looked to the puppet.

The visiting king turned a fierce and petulant look to the queen, hoping to intimidate her, but one glance into her blue pools sent a shiver through his spine. He turned his look away from the dark queen and cleared his throat, trying to gather himself to make his claim.

His voice wasn't as steady and confident as it was when he walked into the hall, but he continued nevertheless, "I am not jesting, Queen Jadelyn. Venice has become a lawless kingdom after the Valentines' passing and now it is striking out at mine. I have a right to defend my kingdom, so I sent brave men to root out these bandits out—the very men whose deaths you are celebrating!"

He rotated in place to give a condemning stare for anyone that would meet his eyes. He finished turning in place and stared at Cat once he found her in the gathering.

Cat shouted, outraged at the accusation, not fearing his response that could include crushing her kingdom if he chose to send more than simply raiding forces, "It has turned into no such thing! You've sent bandits to harass villages along the border: terrorizing, burning homes and destroying what was left of our dwindling food stores after the winter."

He glanced to Cat, who stood closer to Sam to partially stand behind her left shoulder, finally acknowledging the princess's presence. He answered with a raised pitched voice, "We did no such thing. We simply responded to attacks from your kingdom."

Jade spoke in a low, threatening voice that put a chill down the young king's spine, "Princess Cat says otherwise."

Freddie followed up with a running out of patience voice, "And so do my knights."

Dilben swallowed, his fear of the more powerful king bubbling more and more to the surface. He rallied the last of his courage and answered, "I thought the great Sea Atoll was a kingdom of truth and justice, not blind loyalty that would just overlook what their friends do."

The older king cracked a smile, not a friendly one, but one that showed that the king's patience was running dangerously thin.

"And it is. You've made a claim, a claim where I have seen no evidence to support it. Princess Cat disputes it and my knights dispute it. "

"I have dozens of farmers and villagers living on the border that would support my interpretation of events!" the boy king shouted back.

Freddie lazily answered, "And I'm sure that Princess Cat can provide plenty of grieving families that would testify on the pillaging and murder that your raiders committed."

The snot-nosed king put on a pout and was ready to throw a temper tantrum, but rallied his last bit of self-control, "How about we take our case to a neighboring kingdom where they can decide what happened?"

"A third party arbiter?"

"Yes, let them decide the merits objectively."

Freddie cocked his head to the side as if he was in deep thought, but quickly pointed out the glaring flaw in the young king's plan, "As noble as that would sound from a fairness standpoint to reach an equable solution to this conflict, there is a practical matter that would prevent such an option."

"And that would be?"

"Any kingdom that we would ask to decide would make an enemy of the kingdom that was found to be in the wrong and since the Sea Atoll is the far greater power… they would naturally be more inclined to simply rule in my favor in the matter. We'd solved nothing but if you want to waste time and resources for another embarrassing loss, so be it."

Dilben was ready to stomp his feet in frustration, but had one more option to suggest, "How about we simply divide the kingdom up and that would solve the problem? I would take the border region that's giving me all the problems and you can have the rest as you're clearly interested in the welfare of the kingdom. I know that you would keep law and order with that half and they will never bother my kingdom again."

Cat darted her eyes back and forth between the kings, torn at the prospect of Dilben advocating to Freddie that they should divide her kingdom. As she told Freddie earlier in the day, he taking over her kingdom would be a preferable solution, but the idea that Dilben would take even have a portion of her people was an abhorrent idea.

Freddie took a calming breath, resisting the urge to growl, and answered with a hint of his anger slipping through, "And what basis would you have to suggest that we carve up Venice like a Christmas turkey?"

The fear that had been lacing his voice was replaced with smugness, "Venice used to be part of my father's kingdom when Queen Mother Valentine took over the kingdom. Now that her son is dead, I have every right to push my claim to the throne especially now since it is being ruled by a clearly weak monarch and order needs to be reestablished—assuming it isn't incompetence and not simply her ordering the killing of my innocent peasants—so I can negotiate trading land for peace with my neighbor."

He looked over to Cat and taunted, "I would also refrain from advocating wanting the princess to return to my kingdom to answer for charges of her ordering the deaths of my citizens so long as she would remain in your kingdom."

Freddie's hand itched to reach for the sword given to him by the Lady of the Lake resting by his left thigh and use it to split the young king's skull. He could hear the faint sizzling to his left of Jade conjuring up a fire ball in her right hand under the table, ready to hurl it and torch the poor dumb soul to a cinder.

Sam's nostrils flared and her chest burned in outrage at him suggesting that Cat would be the aggressor and want innocent people to die. She walked around the table and reached for one of the knight's swords and drew it from his scabbard in a flash then crossed the distance and clocked the bratty king to the jaw with the pommel.

The young king spun in place before dropping with a considerable crash onto his back.

The king's guard grabbed the grip of his sword, but he didn't pull his weapon since Sam brought the tip of the blade under Dilben's chin and several of the guards and knights in the room drew their swords towards him.

The guard was loyal to his king, but he wasn't suicidal to go against battle-hardened soldiers that had reforged a kingdom.

The blonde spat out, "I have a better idea that will save us all a lot of time and trouble: I kill you right now and send your head back to their kingdom as a warning to your successor not to trifle with the Kingdom of Venice."

Dilben rubbed his jaw that felt like she had cracked it and heaved a breath in panic, "We're under a flag of truce! You can't do this! It's a crime against the rules… it's an act of war!"

Sam darkly glared at the young man a literal blade's length away from the end of his life. "He can always execute me."

Dilben glanced to King Freddie and waited for him to intervene, but the warrior king shrugged a shoulder and lazily remarked, "She's quite right… or perhaps a jury of her peers would rule that you violated the truce with your threat towards Princess Cat and she was forced to kill you. She has a room full of witness."

The younger man's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets that Freddie was perhaps willing to allow his well-known attack dog to killing him.

Sam pressed her argument, "I won't kill you on the condition that you swear on your life that you will never bother the kingdom of Venice again and if you go back on your word… I will find you, wherever you are and no matter how many guards you have, I will kill you."

Dilben nearly wet his trousers at the stare Sam was giving him. He managed to choke out, "Okay, okay, I'll leave Venice alone."

Sam pulled the sword away from Dilben's neck and took a few lazy steps backwards.

The humiliated Northern Ridge king stood up, brushing off his pants then straightening the collar to adjust his cape while trying to look as if he had some dignity left.

Freddie let a barely perceived smile appeared on his face and calmly stated, "Now we can discuss our terms in a few days."

The younger king turned to a flabbergasted look to the seated king and stuttered for a second before he could get out, "Our terms? But I just agreed wi—"

The warrior king sharply interrupted, "You agreed to her terms. We still have much to discuss such as reparations for the damage you have caused to Venice, reparations towards my kingdom for the military expense of sending my brave warriors, many to their deaths, to defend Venice and the security of Princess Cat's and my kingdom in case you decide that the border we share is being overrun with bandits."

Dilben looked like he was about to throw a tantrum at the public humiliation.

Freddie graciously offered, "In the meantime, you are more than welcome to stay at one of the inns in the city. They are quite nice."

Sam didn't wait for an answer as she took the flat side of the blade and gave the young king a hard swat on his behind.

"Ow!" he shouted with a high shriek and bouncing on each foot as he fled the hall.

The hall erupted in cheer and jeers at the fleeing king and his bodyguards.

Freddie stood up from his seat and spoke out in a booming voice, "Now ladies and gentlemen, let us get back to our celebration."

Sam passed off the sword back to the original owner, muttering a thanks to him then headed to the royal table.

Freddie retook his seat by the time Sam reached the other side of the table. He muttered with a soft chuckle, "That certainly set the stage for an interesting negotiation."

The knight brushed him off with a lazy eye roll, "I wasn't going to let him get away with saying such things about Cat… and he looked ridiculous. Did you see that cape?"

Cat gently bit into her bottom lip and answered, "Thank you Sam."

Sam lazily shrugged a shoulder and answered, "Just doing my job in protecting you."

Cat threw her arms around Sam's back and around her stomach to hug her, freely giggling.

The blonde closed her eyes and slowly blew out a breath from her nose. She hated affection like this, especially in public, but there was something warm and sweet with this girl in particular that wasn't so annoying.

Jade snickered at witnessing Sam's uncomfortableness.

Freddie turned the conversation back to the matter at hand, "At least he was smart enough to back down before you had to kill him. That would have been a diplomatic mess to clean up… I would have had to put you on trial to have any hope of keeping my reputation intact."

"I would have just glared at them."

The king dryly answered, "Yeah…"

The conversation took a lull, one that Jade took an opportunity to give Cat a bit of a nudge in her crush, "Cat, perhaps you should retire for the night after what happened with Dilben—entirely too stressful for what was supposed to be a celebration, especially after the long day you've had. Perhaps you would like some quiet companionship for the evening." She looked to Sam, hoping that she would get the message that she would like the blonde to follow the princess.

Sam initially looked oblivious to the look that the queen tossed her way, but Jade casually brought up, "Sam, how about you escort the Cat back to her quarters? Someone could have slipped away from Dilben's entourage for the opportunity to make an attempt on Cat's life."

The brave knight tightened a smile as she slowly nodded, seeing what Jade was doing, but couldn't disagree with the stated reason for her request. "You're right. He looks that petty and stupid to try such a thing, but you and Freddie should have the same concern.

Jade mockingly smiled as she answered, "Oh don't you worry. I have taken plenty of precautions other than the guards to prevent some assassin in the night from slipping inside to get us."

Sam could only imagine what sort of nasty surprises Jade had magically set up around the royal quarters from someone sneaking inside for an assassination attempt.

Cat's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets at witnessing Jade maneuvering Sam in spending a little quiet time with her. She didn't waste another second and looped her arm through Sam's arm and practically pulled the knight along with her out of the hall.

Freddie eyed over to his wife, seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes that she had accomplished exactly what she wanted.

Jade smiled back to her husband with a devilish grin.

* * *

 **Cat's Royal Quarters**

Cat opened the heavy door and stepped inside to the royal quarters. It was well lit by a low going fire in the fire place on the left side of the room as even though it was spring in the kingdom, it could still get chilly during the night, and several torches at key points along the wall. The light illuminated the well decorated with fine paintings and drapes over the doors with stained glass that led to a balcony. The room was furnished with finely crafted furniture that included a vanity, dresser, a lounging couch from Roman antiquity and a large four-post bed dominated the room.

The princess expected Sam to follow her inside, but after the first few paces, she realized that the blonde wasn't behind her.

She turned and gave a curious look to the knight, wondering if she actually didn't want to spend some time with her.

Sam struggled with a smile at seeing the slightly hurt expression on the princess's face. She cautiously stepped inside the room then closed and locked the door behind her as safety was first for the princess's wellbeing.

"You have to love royal quar—"

She was cut off when Cat turned to her and crashed her lips against the blonde's, pressing her lithe body against the curved and soft body to force Sam's back against the door.

Sam blinked, startled from the unexpected aggression, but quickly gave into the kiss. She moaned in return as Cat ran her tongue over the blonde's lips to try to tease her way inside. She let the bubblegum tongue inside and cupped the figuratively smaller girl's cheeks and responded with her own playful tongue.

The princess giggled into the kiss, glad that Sam was so easily responding to her first move. She traded a few more kisses, slowing down the burst of lust to enjoy the taste of Sam's lips and tongue, both quite sweet from the drink she had been sipping all night. She pulled her lips away and moved to nuzzle her face against the side of Sam's neck and quickly placed some soft kisses against the fair skin while her hands roamed up and down her clothed sides. She desperately wanted to tear the material and let her fingers glide against the smooth and supple skin she knew the dress hid from her senses.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, lifting her chin up and letting more of neck exposed for Cat's playful kisses. Cat's leg moved between her legs and her thigh started grinding against Sam's center, sending soft ripples through her and getting her wound up.

"Ugghhh, ahhhh…" Sam sighed out with clenched eyes from the added stimulation and naturally started rotating her hips to match Cat's leg.

Sam couldn't believe how fast she was getting turned on by the feisty redhead that was pushing her against the door, but quickly chalked it up as her being on edge after all the fighting from the last few days. She breathed out without realizing it, "More… I need more…"

The knight grabbed Cat by the shoulders and gently pushed her back, drawing a disappointed expression on Cat's face.

Sam pulled down the material of her silk dress on her left shoulder, allowing her to pull her left cup down to reveal the beautiful and perfectly proportional pale orb topped with a pink nub that looked as if was begging to be sucked. It wasn't quite as big as Jade's, but that didn't make it any less desirable to Cat's eyes.

The princess licked her lips, desperate to have a taste at the inviting nub, but didn't want to embarrass herself. Jade had told her more than a few times how… obsessive she could be when it came to showing her chest some attention.

The knight clearly saw the need in the redhead's eyes yet fighting the bashfulness of being so open with her desire. She hissed out in a sultry tone, "Do you want a taste? You looked like you were dying to have a taste all night and I could use the attention."

The redhead's cheeks flushed, feeling embarrassed at being caught in wanting to do something so primal.

Sam saw the young woman's embarrassment, intending for it to be a bit of a tease to heighten the mood. Her bravado tone dropped to something more soothing and assuring, "I'm sorry… go ahead, I don't mind." She cupped the back of the princess's head, brushing it to comfort her and put the faintest of pressure to get her to latch onto her.

Cat gave Sam one last glance before she locked her lips on the nipple and began to suckle from it. She closed her eyes and moaned, savoring the taste. She couldn't quite place the taste; salty seemed a too strong a word but it faintly reminded her of the seasoning. Savory… yeah… that was it.

Sam closed her eyes, sighing as the gentle suction tugged on her nipple. She was expecting to be mauled and probably would be by the end of the evening as she could see in the girl's eyes a sexual tiger hidden under the sweet kitten act, but the gentler approach was certainly welcomed.

The gentle approach only lasted a few seconds, wanting to establish a sweet bond with Sam before Cat picked up her sucking and licking of the nipple, becoming more aggressive as the kitten wanted more of the tasty flesh. As she focused her attention on the beautiful flesh melon, she hooked her fingers over the other shoulder and pulled the dress down, stretching the back tie further, and revealing the other heavy and supple breast. She moved her mouth to that breast and began to eagerly kiss, lick and even nibble of the pale flesh as if she was starving.

"Grrrahh… ahhhh…" Sam breathed out as the princess 'attacked' her nipple, doing her best to devour her and setting the blonde's nerves on fire. She licked and kissed and nibbled, unintentionally wanting to turn it raw with the hasty attention she was giving. Cat's other hand palmed back over the other one and started pinching and toying with the nub, simply adding to the electric feeling going through her breasts.

Cat pulled her mouth away from the flushed flesh and bashfully remarked, "I told you that I hoped to reward you, so…"

Sam heaved out a breath, her heavy chest lifting and falling with each word, "You're doing a fine job of it right now, but what how far did you intend to go to 'reward' me?"

Cat pulled away, taking Sam by both her hands to lead her to the bed. Cat spun to have Sam's back face the bed fit for a monarch.

Sam dropped on the bed, scooting back a bit and raising herself up on her elbows and giving Cat a feigned look of innocence.

The look on Cat's face turned from eagerness to slight bashfulness as she had never been one to really take the lead.

Sam encouraged her by lifting up the hem of her dress the flung it up over her hips to reveal a set of matching baby blue panties. There was a slightly darker shade of blue over her center, showing that the attention to her breasts had gotten the brave knight going for what Cat had planned for the night.

The princess found the little sex kitten inside wanting to play and moved between Sam's legs, hooking her fingers over the elastic band and pulled them off her hips, eager to have a taste. She dropped to her knees on the soft rug at the side of the bed to finish pulling off at the offending garment at this point and tossed it aside. She moved her face to get a closer look at the knight's delicate opening that she intended to have a feast. There was a neatly trimmed strip of blonde hair leading to her flower, already dripping with a tiny bit of what Cat thought would be delicious nectar.

Cat took a deep whiff of Sam's aroma, trying to find the words to describe the particular scent. It reminded her of something pleasantly tart and her taste buds demanded to have a taste. She playful took a lick, just wanting to get a quick tasting of the slickness beginning to cover Sam's lower lips.

Sam shivered just a bit, anticipating what she hoped was a good tongue lashing. She had a pretty high bar set by Freddie and Jade, so didn't want to be disappointed by the princess.

The redhead carelessly licked around her outer lips, cleaning her and getting a taste of her skin, trying to hold back her eagerness as this was intended for Sam to feel good, not quench an unfulfilled desire. Though the motives were running neck and neck at the moment.

Sam let her head roll back, accepting the slower pace the princess was taking as opposed to what was happening at the door where lust had flared between them. She could enjoy a lazy 'meal' from her as on more than one occasion she had spent a lazy afternoon enjoying such attention from Freddie.

Cat's tongue moved closer to Sam's center, slowly licking up and down the inner lips that where starting to heat and slightly swelling. She lapped over them several times them moved up to the knight's hood where her love button was starting to peak out.

She took a few tentative swipes at it, getting Sam's hips to gyrate in response and shortened breath to escape her puckered lips. She grinned in satisfaction and repeated the process just to tease her before moving her tongue further south to push her tongue between Sam's loosening folds, taking tentative wiggles and exploration with the tip of her tongue.

"Ohhh…" Sam sighed out, her breath getting heavier with each passing second.

Cat withdrew her tongue and smacked her lips, getting a real taste of her brave knight. A smile nearly broke her face as the taste was delicious and she wanted more. She moved her mouth back to Sam's opening and picked up the pace in licking, hoping to get more of that tangy taste while setting Sam on fire.

As she happily went about 'eating' her celebratory desert, she couldn't help but happily hum along to her pace.

"Shiiittt Catttt…" The unexpected source of added stimulation was welcomed by Sam as she reached out and brushed over the top of Cat's head to encourage her. Freddie used a similar trick when he really wanted to rev her up.

As Cat braced her hands on Sam's inner thighs, she could feel her muscles trembling, telling her further that she was doing a fine job of giving the blonde the pleasure she had intended, but she was getting a little impatient in getting her knight to see the stars.

Cat removed her mouth from the now slick opening of her saliva and Sam's natural juices. She stuck her right pointer and middle finger into her mouth to the knuckles, sucking on them for a second then pulled them out and gently slipping them between Sam's folds. She gently began to explore, wanting to feel if she couldn't fill Sam completely and touch all the sensitive places to heat the pale skin beauty up. She soon turned her palm upward and curled her fingers in a 'come hither' motion, brushing along the upper wall of her canal.

Sam closed her eyes and let out a long breath as the princess hit a particularly good spot, "Ooooohhhh…." She wasn't disappointed to find the princess was just as skilled with her tongue as her fingers and was quite eager to please.

Cat was quite eager to please as she could feel Sam's muscles tensing and relaxing with an ever shrinking time between them, signaling to her the knight was approaching her release. She didn't want to disappoint and picked up the pace, hoping to send Sam flying across the finish as fast as she rode her great steed. Her tongue frantically licked around her slowly pumping fingers, taking a detour every so often to sweep over the blonde's external bundle of nerves.

Sam threw her head back and thrust her chest out, unprepared for Cat's vigorous 'assault' and her slow pace to sweet oblivion jumped to a gallop.

The princess moved in for the kill with wrapping her lips around Sam's clit and brushing her fingers on the roof of her insides.

"FUCKINGSHITT! GODD! SHITT!"

Sam bucked hard once then twice, driving her crotch to Cat's face, then let out a mangled shout as her release overwhelmed her—her vision blurring for a few seconds and her nerves becoming raw to the touch—and her juices flowed into Cat's mouth.

Cat licked the initial rush of added juices from Sam's heated and throbbing opening, savoring the stronger taste. She kept her devouring up until Sam finished trembling and collapsed back on the bed, letting her legs dangle off the edge. She pulled her mouth away to excitedly shout, "Oohhh, so tangy!"

Cat braced her hands on Sam's parted thighs and planted her face back into Sam's crotch and began hungrily feasting on the flower as if she was already an addict wanting her next hit.

Sam moved her hands from her sides and clenched the pillow on either side of her head, sticking her elbows up to nearly pointing to the ceiling. Her hips rotated wildly, wanting more yet wanted to get away from the stimulation as she was oversensitive from her release.

She didn't mind the sliver of discomfort among the pleasure and it was a bit of a turn on for her. However, the licking, sucking and slurping of her pink lips by the princess's skillful tongue was causing her to race to another finish line sooner than she expected.

She didn't want to surrender so quickly again, seeing it as a matter of pride of being the greatest knight in all the land. She could accept that there were two people could make her that submissive, after all, they were the king and queen, in more than a few ways, but the idea that this childlike princess could bend her so easily was disconcerting. However, the princess was very good with her tongue and especially with her sucking skills.

She fisted the pillow behind her head tighter on either side of her hips and growled, focusing on maintaining control. She clenched her thigh and abdomen muscles help starve off the building tension in her lower gut that wanted to snap.

" _I'm not going to cum… not yet… she can't make me… make me cum this… this soon…"_

Cat could feel the conscious tightening of Sam's muscles as her hands palmed wouldn't have any of it. She was going to make her brave knight and feel fantastic and make her feel it again if she thought she was under the impression that this wasn't going to do it again. The redhead's mouth moved further up the lying knight's lower lips and latched her lips around Sam's protruding love button and sucked for all she was worth while her pair of fingers pumped and withdrew with nearly lightning speed.

"… _she's just a dimwitted… no, no, no… FUCK!"_

Sam's eyes rolled her eyes back and eyelids fluttered as the last of her willpower crumbled, her breath wheezing until another few seconds later she succumbed to the fire in her belly and screamed, "Oh fuck, oh fuck… of shit FUCK!"

She lifted her ass off the sheet and drove herself against Cat's face. Her tangy nectar flooded Cat's mouth again like a cork being popped from a champagne bottle. She eagerly lapped the juices up, enjoying, beyond words, the flavor on her tongue and being able to bring such pleasure to a girl that more than deserved it.

Sam turned her head and planted her face against the side of her bent left arm and screamed again, riffed with pleasure and a hint of pain from the overstimulation.

Feeling from Sam's trembles that she really did need a break this time, Cat removed her mouth and started kissing up the shivering body. Her honey covered lips left a trail from her sex to her pale abdomen. She let her tongue flick inside Sam's bellybutton, drawing a giggle from the tough blonde.

She slipped her fingers back inside Sam, gathering a bit more release on her fingers and causing her to moan with another sensation of pleasure. She smeared the release on her lips and Sam's right nipple then latched onto the nub and started to suckle.

Sam's eyes clenched for a second and a low hiss escaped her lips. Her nipples—her everything—was sensitive after such a nearly brain frying release. She tried to focus on something else other than the odd nursing manner in which the princess decided to treat the nipple.

"Damn Cat, you're good at that. Where did you learn that from?"

The confident princess pulled her mouth from Sam's breast and was hit with a wave of bashfulness and dipped her chin. "I ah…"

Sam smirked, relishing in having the upper hand for the moment, and innocently asked, "You learned that from Jade, didn't you?"

Cat's eyes opened wide and looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

The knight lazily leered and pointed out, "I'm the Queen's champion and her… friend and… girls talk."

Cat licked Sam's erect nub like a kitten getting some milk from a bowl then answered, "Yeah… there was a time after she broke up with Beck and… she needed a friend."

"If that's the kind of friendship you showed Jade, she was damn lucky to have you."

The princess let off a quick, high pitched embarrassed laugh then picked up her nursing from the reddened nub.

Sam didn't want to interrupt the playful princesses, but the constant stimulation even if it was minor to the sensitive nub was taking a toll on the knight. She regretfully spoke, "Cat, I wasn't expecting the one-two punch, so if you could give me a few seconds…"

Cat released the girl's nipple and giggled, "Okay."

Cat slipped off the bed and walked to the finely crafted dresser drawers. She opened one of them and pulled out a sleeping gown then stepped behind a dressing screen. Sam observed by the shadow she cast against the fabric from the many torches that lit the room, she could see the young princess slip out of her dress and reveal her thin silhouette. She could make out the princess's perky breast that were topped with harden peaks, no doubt aroused by making the blonde having such a monumental release. The sight vanished as quickly as it appeared with her pulling the gown over her head.

Cat stepped from behind the screen, now dressed in a loose white fitting gown that was nearly translucent, and glided to the bed. She slipped up to have a seat by Sam's right side, who still lazily lying on the bed with her dress pulled down under her breasts and bunched up above her pelvis.

Sam propped herself up to a seated position, using the large pillow at the head of the bed to prop her back up, curious as to see what the princess had further in mind.

Cat climbed on Sam's right leg and brought her knee just to the satisfied girl's crotch before throwing her arms over the stronger girl's shoulders. "Hi."

The fierce knight snorted out and half-grinned, appreciating the direct approach the initially timid princess. She intended to be just as direct.

"Hello," Sam teased as she hooked her fingers over the neckline of the nightgown and pulled the material off Cat's shoulders and far enough down her arms, trapping them momentarily, to pull the front down and exposed the princess's perky A-cups with puffy nipples.

Cat bowed her head as if she was ashamed in exposing herself.

The blonde leaned her head to the side in an attempt to meet her eyes. "What wrong?"

"I… I know that I'm not as… ample as other girls… not like you and Jade… not even Tori."

Sam cupped under the soft swell of flesh, giving a gentle squeeze and assuring her, "I think they're nice. They're smooth and plump and a nice little handful." She accentuated her point by dipping her head down and taking a quick tongue swipe over her left nipple. "And they taste pretty good too."

The timid redhead broke into another smile and shivered in delight from the quick physical affection.

The knight licked her lips and flicked a sultry eyebrow. "Mind if I have a real taste?"

The redhead eagerly nodded and Sam jumped at the opportunity by latching not only to the girl on her lap's left nipple, but the surrounding flesh, practically inhaling as much of her flesh as she could get into her mouth. She sucked hard and moaned, allowing her tongue to rapidly flick over the quickly hardening bud. The back-to-back releases really did the trick in relieving a lot of the tension of the last week and she wanted to return the favor to the princess, though it didn't hurt that she actually did find the girl physically appealing.

Cat closed her eyes and whimpered, perhaps a bit distressed from the aggressive licking and sucking. She trembled from the surge of tingling feelings traveling from the bud directly to her brain and causing the rest of her to further heat up. Her grip over Sam's shoulders tightened to hold onto the ride she was experiencing.

Sam heard Cat's moans and felt her tremble in her arms, so she pulled her lips off and looked up, questioning, "A bit sensitive?"

The redhead nodded, embarrassed that she had reacted in such a way and interrupted Sam's attention.

The knight kissed over her heart. "Okay, I'll slow down. I just wanted to show my appreciation, because damn princess… you had me seeing stars."

Cat giggled from the compliment and brushed her hand through Sam's golden locks to encourage her to start again.

The blonde knight latched her lips back on the nub, but gently and lazily taking her time to enjoy the taste of the young princess. She tasted sweet as her personality and wondered if there was a connection.

Cat lulled her head back and sighed, appreciative of the attention while her hips started rotating to grind her center on the soft flesh of Sam's leg.

Sam switched to the other breast, intending to give it the same treatment, taking a gentle suckle from the puffy areola and nipple, wanting to get it to a tight little nub to suck. She wasn't apparently as needy as Cat, but she could appreciate a nice suckle from a nipple from time-to-time as Jade's rack was quite desirable.

The knight let her hands slip around and cupped the petite girl's cute ass, slowly pulling her forward then pushing her back across her thigh.

Cat whimpered from the gentle friction across her petals, intending to grind herself against the knight's leg, but it looked like Sam had the same idea and literally took the matter into her own hands.

Sam switched back to the original breast and simply gave it a bath with her tongue as a cat would clean itself, giving it broad licks with the flat of her tongue to taste every centimeter of her sweet taste.

Cat wrapped her arms behind Sam's head, urging her to continue with her licking while she rotated her hips to grind against the increasingly slick surface of Sam's thigh.

The princess was a sensitive thing besides her emotional wellbeing, so the duel attention to her was sending her racing to her first, but hopefully not her only release for the night. She was whimpering and mewing with each passing sweep against Sam's thigh and suckle to her sensitive nipple.

Sam could feel her trembling in her hands while she finished giving the girl's breast a thorough cleaning. She pulled her lips away from her tanned skin and asked, "You're going to come for me aren't you little Kitty?"

The redheaded princess whimpered and nodded her head, a pleasurable grimace on her face as she squinted.

"Then come Cat, let me see how a cute little princess comes."

Sam picked up pulling and pushing Cat across her thigh, increasing the friction despite the added wetness of Cat's dew started to drip more onto Sam's leg. She even slipped a finger between the girl's tight cheeks to tease her little starfish.

After only seconds of the additional stimulation, the redhead let out a cry, "JANNNKKKK!" She bucked in Sam's arms, her legs clenching around the stronger girls thigh as the exquisite feeling exploded in her gut.

Sam pulled her to a stop and held onto her, keeping her from flailing about too much and felt as if her thigh was soaked.

Several more seconds ticked by as the princes floated down from her high where she would have sworn she saw rainbows then she dropped her head against Sam's forehead and huffed for breath, her small chest rapidly rising and falling.

Sam firmly took the princess by the hips and turned to roll her onto her back, allowing her a respite as she looked like she was about to doze off. She slowly crawled down, letting her lips kiss and tongue lick across Cat's bronze and sweaty skin. She paused to lap at the other nipple she didn't get enough of a taste, causing it to tighten further with the direct attention.

"Uweeewww…" Cat whimpered and eyes fluttered, signaling that she was still partially awake even after the draining release.

Sam reached the girl's center, seeing it glisten from her release and slightly puffy with the excitement. She took a broad swipe up one lip then the other one, coating her tongue with Cat's leaking juices. She was a sweet as sugary drink that parents would spoil their kids and she could admit that she had a sweet tooth. She gathered a bit more on her tongue then shoved her tongue inside the tight opening then teased the edges to get her to relax. If she hadn't felt the lack of a thin membrane, she would have thought the girl was a virgin clenching so tightly around her tongue.

As Sam's tongue started to work on the sweet flower, her hands moved up from the girl's hips, across her sides, pausing a second to tickle the girl bellybutton. Her hands eventually reached the girl's chest and palmed over the small and sticky mounds of flesh, giving the nipples a slight tweaking.

Cat rolled her hand back and forth, the sensations flooding her body and turning her simple mind into a mush of ever increasing signals. Sam's attention with her exploring tongue and teasing fingertips caused Cat to easily rush towards another release as her already sensitive areas were a live wire ready to be grounded.

The princess started muttering in a pleading, desperate voice that made it hard to tell if she was begging the blonde to stop or keep going, "Sam, Sam, Sam…"

Cat lifted her hips to press her sex against Sam's face, wanting to gobble her up and never let her go. She gripped around Sam's wrists while the blonde continued to hold onto the handful of flesh as Sam flicked her tongue around inside in a specific pattern to hit all the right spots but keep Cat's body guessing.

It was enough for the quickly mind numbed princess as moments later the cage exploded inside her gut and the beautifully winged creatures spread through her body, causing every nerve and threatening to overwhelm her mind. She cried out then started literally crying as she couldn't handle the pleasure coursing through her veins.

After several more seconds of wonderful torture her muscles snapped their tension and she collapsed back on the bed, heaving for breath.

Sam pulled her mouth away from the sweet nectar providing opening and got up on her hands and knees and crawled up the bed as if stalking her prey, which in a sense she was towards Cat. The tears of joy were a little distracting and a bit unnerving. She contemplated whether she had hurt the girl or not. The rarely used compassionate side of her that she really used in private with Jade and Freddie came out as she studied the princess.

Cat's breath heaved, racing for oxygen to fill her lungs and help cool her off as she felt flushed all over her body. She couldn't remember having such a release like that since her last time with Jade.

"You want some more or are you pooped out for the night?"

The tired princess had to wait a few more seconds to slow her breathing, still trying to regain her composure then answered, "I think… I think I have one more left in me."

Sam's gaze turned a little predatorily and answered in a low growl, "Good, because I'm going to take it." She softened her demeanor though and placed a kiss on her lips then stated, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She rolled to her side and off the bed, pausing only long enough to take off her scabbard and dagger to lay on the dresser then loosen her belt and let her dress slip off her form then headed to the door that happened to adjoin their quarters.

Cat just laid there, catching more of her breath, wondering what the knight that had saved her twice had in mind.

Sam returned with a rectangular highly decorated and polished wooden box. She sat it on the nightstand next to the bed.

Cat propped herself up by the elbows and looked over to Sam. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's just a little _special_ toy that Jade and I share from time to time. I think we'll both enjoy it." She opened of the box and pulled out an anatomically correct glass phallus, about five inches long.

Cat nervously swallowed then timidly asked, "You want to use that with me?"

"If it's alright. Have you had anything ah… inside you before?

During Sam's thorough tongue lashing of the princess, she hadn't felt a barrier. She could have easily lost it any number of ways, so she didn't want to assume that the princess had her first time.

Cat's cheeks softly flushed and she answered a bit quiet, "Ah… a few times when I was younger."

Sam made a quick assumption that it must have been with Jade, but refrained from commenting.

The eager princess distracted from what could have been an awkward conversation and asked, "You said it was special. What makes it special?"

Sam licked her lips and answered with a devious grin. "I assume you know of Jade's… 'special talents'?"

Cat timidly answered, "That she's a witch?"

"And a thing or two that rhymes with witch…" Sam smirked as she offered the toy for the redhead to touch. "What do you feel?"

"It just feels like a fine glass sculpture. Hard, cold, and slick…" she said, eyes darting in confusion. "This might hurt someone."

"It sure can… but there's more to it than that." The blonde nodded as she strapped the harness against her sex and pelvis. "Jade put a particular enchantment on it so that when attached to a wearer it would feel as if it were real. For both of us."

The redheaded princess looked uttered dumbfounded for several seconds. She knew Jade began dabbling in magic when they were in their early teens and had grown quite talented over the years, but it was hard to fathom she could create such an item. As her mind turned over and over what Sam had told her, a wicked smile fell into place and she cocked an eyebrow, letting the little bit of the little minx out. "So, you feel this?"

She wrapped her delicate hand around the phallus, giving it a gentle squeeze and brushing her thumb over just under the head. She was amazed at how real it suddenly felt even though it looked the same. No longer cold, it felt warm and while it was still hard, it was wrapped in a velvety cover with an even softer head.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the corresponding pleasure in her sex. She nodded her head and uttered, "Yeah… mhmm… I can feel that."

The princess's face nearly broke with a grin on how much fun they could have with such a magical device. She stood up and took a hold of Sam's waist to turn her around to have a seat on the edge of the bed. She eagerly took a position again on her knees in front of the edge of the bed between Sam's legs.

Cat brought her lips to the head of the glass phallus, breathing softly on the head.

Sam closed her eyes and shivered then let out a low moan as Cat parted her lips and let the head slip into her mouth, giving it a quick suck that felt as if it was directly on her clit.

Cat slowly lowered her head, taking more and more of the glass toy into her mouth until it gently touched the back of her throat, and she was surprised to taste something odd. A hint of Sam's cum release but not as strong. She wrapped her fingers around the point just past her lips then slightly pulled back, dragging her finger and thumb back just a hair to know how far she could safely go.

The redhead princess slowly began bobbing her head, slurping and sliding her tongue across the underside of the toy. As she enjoyed the start of pleasing Sam, she realized that instead of toy lacking taste, it tasted the same as the blonde's skin. She grinned around it as she thought on how talented Jade had become as a witch. She wished when they were younger that Jade had created such a toy.

Cat's hands moved to Sam's left thigh and the other one on her stomach, feeling the muscles start to tighten and relax. She smiled around the toy to see how well she could make the invincible looking knight quiver so easily.

Sam slipped her hand behind Cat's head and laced her fingers through her hair, encouraging her to bob faster.

Cat was getting surprisingly direct feedback while having the toy in her mouth, not the tell-tale signs of having the real thing, but she could feel Sam's stomach and thighs trembling under her palm and forearms. She smiled around the toy, knowing that Sam's third release of the evening was on its way.

Sam tried to come off as aggressive, the one in charge of the situation, but her voice came off as pleading, "Keep going Cat… you're going to make me… you're going to make me cum… keep going… I'm almost… oh fuck…"

The redhead smiled as she picked up her bobbing, pleased that she was giving her brave knight such pleasure and there was a bit of a thrill that she was the one in control of the situation.

Sam's shuddering picked up, showing she was getting closer to that sweet release as her love canal was responding to the stimulation of Cat's poutty lips around the magical toy.

Cat decided to send her over the edge again by slipping a finger under the harness and pushing between her folds for a few quick thrusts.

"Oh FUCKING SHIT!" Sam cried out, throwing her head back from the dual stimulation and bucking her hips, driving the toy to the back of Cat's throat.

The princess's controlled her gag reflex and squeezed and moaned around the object, pushing Sam further and longer into her release.

Sam shuddered several times, her breasts jiggling in a lovely fashion with each wave and her mouth hanging open as she lost the ability to vocalize in being so overwhelmed.

Cat stood up, wiping her bottom lip off with her thumb, being quite pleased with herself. She felt a flush of confidence and placed a hand over Sam's heart and gave her a gentle push, signaling that she wanted the knight to lie back.

Sam liked the idea as experience was draining for the moment and her arms that were bracing her to remain seated were starting to strain. She crawled back on the bed and turned to rest her head on the large pillow.

Cat crawled up to her knees and straddled Sam's thighs, smiling in feeling that she had satisfied the brave knight that had saved her kingdom. She took the toy back in her right hand, slowly pumping it with a twist of her hand, using her saliva as lubricant.

Sam clenched her eyes shut and whimpered out, "Ugghhhh…"

The princess giggled, enjoying the novelty of the new toy. "This is so much fun…"

The knight forced her eyes open and huffed out with a grin, "Yeah… pretty fun for me. The best damn thing Jade's ever conjured up."

Cat continued her gentle pumping, trying to keep the girl she was falling for stimulated enough and she liked playing with new toys. She curiously asked while she watched Sam's heavy chest rise and fall, "So you and Jade used this a lot?"

Sam panted out, feeling her insides tingling as if she was being manually stimulated inside her heated opening, "From time-to-time… ungh… I use it on her and she uses it on me… we switch… damn… back and forth… I usually always end up on the bottom… I think it's because she's taller than me."

The princess slowed down her pumping to a snail's pace, wanting to ease Sam back and allow her an easier time to answer. "Would you like for me to be at the bottom? I wouldn't mind, but…" Cat trailed off as her hand reached the knob of the toy and put a little pressure on the underside it with a small rotation.

Sam clamped her eyes shut and groaned out as she felt that Cat was toying with her clit. She rubbed her hands up and down Cat's thighs and huffed out, trying to focus with the gentle attention to her sensitive nub, "But… what…"

Cat licked her lips, feeling a rush of power having Sam almost literally in her hand and bending to her will, "Can I be on top just for a little bit?"

The blonde nodded and licked her lips. "Sure, not a problem. Usually a knight would allow a lady to ride his or her steed, but I guess you want to ride me?"

The princess eagerly nodded. She licked her lips and asked, "Do you have anything to…"

Sam motioned her hand to the nightstand and answered, "They're in the box."

Cat looked to the nightstand and saw the open box. In the inside lid, she saw a small heart shaped bottle in the foam. She regretfully let go of Sam and slipped off her thighs. She picked out the bottle and opened the cap, taking a quick whiff of the pleasant fragrance. She giggled as it smelled like strawberry.

The princess eagerly dashed back to the bed then crawled back onto Sam's thighs and turned it to its side to let some of the lubricant drip on the toy. She rubbed it onto the toy with a gentle twist motion, wanting to prepare it to enter her, as she had not been penetrated by more than a finger in a long time, and give Sam just a little more encouragement before slipping it inside her.

Sam opened her eyes and showed her starting to get desperate, that the teasing had to either stop or take it up a notch.

The choice was easy for Cat, so she lifted her knees up and lined up the glass phallus with her entrance, rubbing the tip against her heated lips. They sighed in unison from the gentle stimulation until Cat slowly lowered herself down on the head, drawing a high pitch whimper from her lips, until the head slipped inside her folds and let out a long high pitch moan.

Sam bit into her lower lip as she felt the sensation around the enchanted toy run into her sex and up her spine. She thought Jade could be tight, but Cat felt like a damn vice around the toy and the feeling was incredible. She rubbed her hands up and down the princess's thighs, hoping to relax the tight princess and distract herself from the nearly overwhelming sensation.

Cat gulped several more breaths, adjusting to the toy as it had been a while since she had anything bigger than her fingers. She initially braced her hands on Sam's stomach to find her balance then moved them up to side just under the girl's beautiful marshmallows. She let her fingers tickle the side of them and gently squeezed, letting some of the flesh squeeze through her fingers. She lifted her bottom up, letting some of the toy withdraw from her canal then lowering herself back down.

Sam moved her hands up to Cat's hips to help her along, huffing a bit with her chest flushed as she experienced the warmth, tightness and slickness of Cat's love canal.

It wasn't long after a few testing the water of Cat riding her, that the redhead picked up the pace as if she was on a Hobby Horse, galloping to her heart's content and flesh audibly slapping flesh.

Cat's hair may have been braided, but above her forehead was becoming loose and beads of sweat formed on her forehead while she continued to ride the blonde. Sam in turn helped her along and took the time to admire the sight of the light from the fireplace and torches flickered on the bronze skin that was becoming slick with perspiration on her upper chest, her perky breasts that bounced just a little with each falling and face.

Much to Sam's surprise, after only a few minutes, Cat slowed down her gallop, wanting to draw out her pleasure and not have her butterflies escape. She wasn't eager for this encounter to end so soon.

Sam teased with a short breath, "You need a break?"

Cat brushed some of her loss hair off her sweaty forehead and answered in a pant, "I ah… just not ready for this to end yet."

"Why don't you let me take over for a bit?"

"Okay."

Sam shifted to her right to let the princess roll and relax on her left side for a moment, trying not to crush the girl's left leg with her body weight. She took over lazily kissing the redhead, hoping to slow things down for her. It wouldn't matter if Sam had another climax because it was still a toy and not the real thing and she usually shot for having several during a romp, but Cat was reaching her limit and didn't want to accidentally set her off.

She finished rolling Cat onto her back then sat up, resting on her shines and pushing her knees forward a bit to raise Cat's thighs. She leaned forward and braced her hands on either side of Cat, hovering and trapping the girl under her. She dipped down to share a sweet kiss, something she wasn't posed to do with the girl she had only known for a few days, but nevertheless enjoyed the sensual act.

Cat's hands reached up and cupped her cheeks, returning the playful and sweet kisses, wanting to keep the rough around the edges girl close and express her gratitude and love for her.

They kissed and nibbled each others lips while their hips ground against one another, trying to convey pleasure to each other by every mean.

Sam broke the kissing first and straightened back up, taking a hold of Cat's hips and began slowly move her hips back and forth, pumping into the silky vice. She felt a sensual quality in the gentle lovemaking of taking her time slipping the toy in and out of the slick folds as opposed to the times she could go to town on Jade—and the queen loving every second of it until she fell apart then returning the favor. The atmosphere certainly added to the affect of the fire going beside them with the gentle crackling and flames giving a flickering light and shadow across their bodies.

Cat's hands shot out to grab one of Sam's wrists and the other one to tweak a nipple, not caring that the added stimulation could set her off sooner than she desired. She clenched her eyes shut and mewed out with each gentle thrust, "Ahhh, ughhhh eewwww Sammmm…"

Sam lifted Cat's right left up to rest her calf against her left breast and upper chest, letting the foot dangle near her face.

She slowed her thrusting to an even slower pace, but the action didn't reduce the pleasure of Cat's slick vice clenching around the toy. She felt the tip bump something, assuming it to be Cat's cervix. She withdrew just a bit then pushed back inside, making her pelvis flush with Cat's crotch and once again feeling the same 'obstruction'.

Cat whimpered out in a strangled mixture of pain and pleasure. She gripped Sam's left wrist by her hip a bit tighter, clenching her fingers around it to signal to keep going.

Sam couldn't help but to think if the toy was real, she would paint the entrance to the girl and most likely give the cute little Princess an heir to her throne. She thought on Freddie's size and guessed how he could accidentally push straight through as he was almost double the size and width of the toy. She disregarded such silly ideas and began to slowly push and pull her way out of the warm orifice.

Cat's eyes rolled back in her eyes, mewing and moaning as the feeling on her insides were bouncing around inside. She gripped the sheets on either side of her, digging her nails into the material. She wanted to come, she wanted to come so bad but she wanted to hold out for her brave knight as she knew she would be pooped after her next release and didn't want to leave her hanging. She thought she could slow down the pace a bit and give her a bit more control over her butterflies that wanted to escape.

Cat rolled to her left side and closed her legs and if possible, Sam felt the young princess even tighter than before and had to slow her pacing.

The dominating blonde tightened her grip on Cat's thigh to ride out another wave of pleasure. Sam took several deep breaths then slowly pushed back inside then withdrew.

"Uhhh, ahhhh… eewwww…" The princess's left hand gripped the pillow while her right latched back onto her Sam's left wrist.

Sam momentarily stopped and withdrew about three-fourths of the toy from Cat's opening. Sam slipped her hand between the sheet and Cat's side, lifting her up to turn over to her stomach then pulled her onto all fours with her knees and elbows.

The princess understood what the knight wanted and picked herself up to brace against the mattress with her hands little further than shoulder width apart.

Sam brushed her hands over the princess's cute little tush, liking the feel of small lump of flesh. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a nice little ass?"

Cat looked over her right shoulder and teased in an exhausted breath, "Maybe…"

"Well you have a cute little ass."

Sam slowly re-sheathed herself into the petite princess and slowly sawed in and out to readjust to the new angle. She knew Cat didn't have much control left, so she quickly picked up the pace, driving in and out, the smacking of flesh overcoming the crackling sound of the fire.

Cat bucked forward with each smacking of Sam's pelvis against her behind and forcing out air from her lungs. She closed her eyes and just tried to keep up with her breath as the toy forced her muscles apart and sliding across her internal bundle of nerves with each stroke. She relished in the feeling and was surprised that her stomach hadn't exploded in pixy dust, but didn't think too hard on the matter as the blonde continued to make love to her.

Sam's heavy breasts swayed with each thrust, sucking in breath to her demanding lungs. She wasn't sure how long she could last inside the tight hole and sight of piercing the tight cheeks. She could only imagine the tightness of the girl's ass and enviably wondered if she would get a chance to feel it.

The princess was soon a whimpering mess, fighting to stay upright but her arms felt like jelly. She was feeling tingly all over and felt she was going to drown any minute in pleasure.

Sam felt that strange sense of power having the princess on her knees, bent to her will to obtain her pleasure. She had been in the same position with Jade a few times, but that was always an allusion of being dominating. Jade was still the queen and personally, they seen each others as equal and trade off in positions.

Another feeling that nagged at Sam that was a strange sense of sentimentality as she could see Cat was near the end of her race. She wanted to finish with looking into the girl's eyes. She pulled out, drawing a disappointed moan past Cat's lips and gently flipped her back onto her back.

Cat looked back at Sam with a disappointed and curious gaze, but didn't get to voice any objection as Sam slipped back inside her then pulled herself to sit up and wrapped her arms around Cat's lower back then shifted her weight back, bringing the princess to rest on her lap.

"SAM!" Cat wailed out as the toy sheathed completely inside her and filling her to the brink.

Sam smashed her lips against the princess's puckered lips to silence her then took a good grip on the princess's hips while Cat reached up and lanced her fingers to lock behind Sam's neck to hang on.

The blonde knight picked up letting the girl bounce on her lap. She can see little beads of sweat start forming on Cat's forehead with her cheeks becoming quite flushed. The look in Cat's eyes showed to Sam that the princess was ready to fall apart, barely holding back the pleasure that overwhelm her.

Sam huffed out a breath, "Is the… is the cute little princess… going to come on my cock?"

Cat nodded, brushing against forehead against, and huffed out, "Yes… yes… I'm going to… I'm going to… cum."

The knight kissed her cheek and growled into her ear, "I want you to Cat. A good little kitty deserves to come."

The pair looked into each other's eyes, pausing in the heated moment. Sam saw the princess's love and admiration for her while Cat saw the embarrassing uncertainty in the blue pools, but it didn't bother her. She would wait for her to work out her feelings.

Sam pulled her down and they grounded and bucked against each other, trying to send the other one off that cliff of pleasure.

Cat would be the first to take that tumble and she signaled it by throwing her head back and let out a shout, echoing off the stone walls. Her tightening love muscles squeezed the toy for all of its worth, stopping it from thrusting any further and sending Sam to tip off the edge to sweet oblivion.

Sam buried her face against the side of Cat's neck to muffle her scream as the rush ripped through her. She felt the same euphoria as she did in battle but greatly magnified. She grounded the tanner girl against her pelvis, drawing out both their releases for a few more seconds and their laps soaking one another with their simultaneous releases of their juices.

The impromptu couple heaved for breath as they struggled with falling apart in each others arms for several more seconds until their nerves started to settle and muscles released their tension.

Cat was the first to lean back and uttered between her heaving breaths, "That was…"

Sam nodded against her shoulder, "Yeah…"

The remained like that for a few more seconds, Cat letting her fingers run through Sam's golden locks.

Sam finally leaned forward and laid Cat on the bed and head hitting the pillow. Cat's legs parted, releasing Sam's thighs and hips to allow the dominating girl to scoot back and withdrew the toy, letting a low groan escape both her lips.

This was the part where the other would clean off the phallus of her own release, but Cat looked too exhausted to continue. She slipped off the bed and undid the buckles before removing the harness. She placed the now inactive magical device on the dresser then crawled back into the bed.

The blonde knight reached the center of the bed and rolled onto her back, gazing up at the ceiling to settle in to relax. The relaxation was short-lived when Cat rolled to her side and immediately latched onto her left nipple to nurse from it.

The blonde squinted and hissed at the attention on her oversensitive nipple, but didn't verbalize any complaint. She slipped her hand behind the princess and brushed the back of her head.

Cat smiled around the nub trapped between her lips, content that she would get to suck from the binkie until she dozed off, which was how the pair ended their night.

King's Private Dining Room

The Next Morning

Freddie and Jade were sitting side by side, enjoying their breakfast. Freddie was dressed in rather simple attire of a simple dark tunic and pants that could almost have him be mistaken as peasant while Jade wore a fitted dull white sleeping gown that hugged her curves.

The side door to the dining room opened and Cat entered wearing her sleeping gown and wearing a radiant smile. Sam followed her in a simple linen dress, feeling a bit more apprehensive as if she was doing a walk of shame.

Jade smiled at the considerably pleased expression on the redhead's face, assuming her night was just as pleasant as her night. She sipped her drink then innocently asked, "So, did you enjoy your _night_?"

Cat took a cattycorner seat to the queen then spared a glance to Sam, fighting a giggle that wanted to escape and answered, "I certainly did."

Sam's eyes turned to the queen in a near judgmental look as she didn't know how to feel about the double entendre, nor the setup, that Jade had wrought.

Jade continued by asking Sam, "How was the rest of your evening? I hope it wasn't spoiled by watching over Cat? I assume you watched over Cat since you have adjoining rooms."

The look in the queen's eyes told Sam that she perhaps engineered this coupling from the start. She debated whether to confront her, but decided not to give the girl the satisfaction for the moment. "It was fine. I had no complaints." Sam passed a side glance to Cat, who was digging into the laid out food, "The company was nice."

Cat let out a soft laugh at the praise.

Freddie idly commented, "Good. I'm glad the rest of your evening wasn't spoiled by Dilben's interruption."

"It wasn't," Cat happily answered while picking up a cup to get some juice. After she pored herself a cup, she bashfully looked to Freddie and began, "You've already done so much for me and I hate to ask, but I was thinking…"

Freddie finished the bite in his mouth and turned a disarming smile to her. "You don't have to hesitate in asking for anything from us."

The princess licked her lips then timidly asked, "I was wondering if Sam could come back with me to Venice for a little bit?"

Sam looked a little surprised by the request, but surprisingly not too troubled by it.

Jade looked to her husband and casually answered for him, "I think we can spare Sam for a while. We're going to need someone in charge of the garrison there and whip your army into fighting shape to make sure Dilben doesn't get any more ideas."

"That would be great!" the princess shouted then looked to Sam with a hopeful and nearly pleading gaze.

Freddie nodded to the side, considering the proposal. "What do you say Sam? Would you have a problem spending a few weeks in Venice?"

Sam looked to the princess, trying to keep a pretty detached expression on her face as 'feelings' wasn't something she liked exploring.

Cat looked back to her with a hopeful, practically pleading expression.

The events of last night flooded Sam's mind with the feelings rushing in behind them that she couldn't argue were pretty good. If she experienced them again several times over for a few weeks, she wouldn't consider the trip that much of a burden. She rolled her eyes and dramatically sighed, "I think I could put up with being in the backwater for a while."

"Yay!" Cat shouted out as she leaned over and sideways hugged the blonde.

Sam forced a grin as she might have enjoyed the other aspects of Sam, the open affection was something she was going to have to get accustomed to.

Jade raised her cup to the blonde and teased, "Enjoy being roommates."

Cat laughed while Sam half grimaced, promising that she would find a way to 'thank' Jade in the future.

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of Cat's dream. I did say it would be something more than a little different, and if you liked it, so much of the credit goes to my partner SVAD who really breathed life into these versions of the characters and the world they inhabit together. Please review/follow/favorite and all that jazz I always ask for. Really means a lot. Not that its your fault readers, but the foot traffic on this story so far has not been great so spread the word. I wonder if people have gotten thrown off by the spinoff aspect of KTR2, or maybe they hated the last chapter and I'm being neurotic. Either way, again, thanks for reading and I hope to have either Jade or Sam's dream up in a couple weeks.**


	3. Secret Agent Woman 1

**Once again, I had every intention of getting this chapter out earlier in the weekend but alas, it didn't happen. But I hope that this chapter/dream will sate any anger you might have for me. I will warn, however, that some pretty seedy and dark stuff happens in this chapter. It's short and I want to make sure its clear that this is 100% a dream, so it is from the warped dream perspective of the dreamer so if there are fans of a certain character used in this chapter reading this, just keep that in mind. Without further ado...**

* * *

 **22:37**  
 **Unknown Location**

Jade walked with purpose down the hallway towards the briefing room with her heels loudly clicking on the tile floor, signaling her approach to the well-guarded room. The two heavily armed guards standing on either side of the entrance to the room stood at attention once she reached the entrance to the room. They instantly recognized the well dressed young woman in her business attire of a blazer jacket, tight fitting dress shirt with several buttons undone to show a hint of cleavage and a short skirt that reached mid-thigh with a slit on the left side. However, security protocols were security protocols, so she flashed them her ID clipped to the left lapel of her jacket then reached into her blazer jacket and pulled out her security card to swipe the electronic lock.

The attractive dark haired agent ignored the not almost lustful gaze from the corner of one of the guard's eye and slipped into the highly secured room.

The room was a large conference room with a vaulted ceiling and a great circular table in the center. On the opposite wall from the entrance hung several rectangular monitors arranged in a semi-circle to dominate the room.

As she approached the table, the center screen came on, but showed a distorted black image that was vaguely in the shape of a person's head and shoulders. The neighboring screens popped on one-by-one until the other four screens were showing equally distorted black images.

A distorted voice went along with the blurred image as the figure greeted Jade, "Hello Agent West, I'm grateful that you could make the briefing with such short notice."

Jade lazily looked about the room, confirming that she was the only one in the room. She answered with a mildly sarcastic tone, "I'm just glad that I wasn't keeping anyone else waiting."

She was met with silence, the faceless entities that called for the meeting refraining from making any comment on her jibe. She took the seat on the opposite side of the table to the screens, noticing there was a file folder meticulously placed on the table in front of the seat.

The hidden person on the center monitor continued, "Agent West, it has come to our attention that a certain wealthy and highly placed individual has been secretly supplying certain technologies to some unscrupulous individuals that threaten our organization and the world at large and we want to put a stop to it."

Jade took a deep breath, realizing in an instant with their poorly vague language and her being the only one in the briefing room as to what they meant by 'put a stop to it': her putting someone in his or her grave. She continued on in a professional manner, coming to terms a long time ago the consequences of her vocation, "It's fair to assume that the reason I'm in here is that you want me to put a stop to him in a more… permanent fashion instead of just having him arrested?"

The main speaker answered, nearly all emotion detached or in this case filtered out of his voice, "Yes. Having him arrested would make things far too public and embarrassing to a number of our political allies and frankly, we don't want to run the risk that the public could find out about certain technologies at this time nor gamble with the possibility that he could be found not guilty."

Jade raised an eyebrow and questioned, "So you're judge and jury and I'm just the executioner?"

Silence filled the room for several tense moments as apparently the hidden speakers had not fathomed that she would ask such a pointed question. Eventually, the main speaker answered, "Yes. Now, in the file in front of you is all the pertinent information that you'll need to know about the individual and your opportunity to deal with him."

There was dead silence in the room again other than the vents blowing air into the room to maintain the temperature. The dark haired young woman began to flip through the file and in a moment, it was immediately obvious why they had requested her of all people and not… him. The top sheet was just an ordinary a personnel file, but the picture on the left upper corner drew her attention, sending a figurative spike straight into her heart.

"So I take it, my dating history has made its way to you faceless shadows?" she said, with a slight sneer. "Somehow I feel this job is not entirely based on my merits."

"There's no need to hide it, Agent West. We did take your personal life into account, but we also feel that you are the proper agent to handle the situation with… Mr. Oliver."

"So you want me to jump in, put a bullet in my ex-fiancé's brain, and then just get out?" Jade asked, narrowing her eyes. "I'm assuming this is to see if my emotions can cloud my judgment on mission? That I might care too much to kill him?"

"On the contrary," the voice crackled, clearing its voice for a moment, "given how your relationship ended… we assumed you might be more than eager to… eliminate the threat."

"So, I'm right… this is a test. To see if I'm too reckless…"

A voice from the monitor at the far end of Jade's right suggested, "If you don't wish to take the assignment Agent West, you are free to leave and we'll simply assign another agent."

Jade pursed her lips, knowing whether they wanted to admit to it or not, she was being tested. If she refused, they would easily start questioning her value and loyalty to the organization and may start looking elsewhere for an eventual replacement—one that wouldn't bother asking such questions. She shouldn't have been hesitating in the first place and wouldn't have hesitated with the assignment just six months ago if not for her team's new leader of the past several months.

Freddie Benson, All-American war hero turned spy/black ops was their golden boy and practically the living embodiment of American values and with that presence and attitude during the course of working together, caused her to rethink a lot of aspects of her life and how she viewed the world. Her mind drifted to the ruggedly handsome young man that, unbeknownst to him, had captured a good chunk of her heart. Her thoughts further drifted in wondering what he would think of her if he ever find out about this mission.

Jade easily smiled, almost a seductive manner and answered in a carefree voice, "Oh no, I'll take the assignment. I just wanted it to be absolutely clear what you wanted from me."

The agent took her eyes off the recent picture of the man she had attempted to emotionally bury after their last attempt at being romantically involved.

Another paused filled the room, suggesting that they were actually weighing her truthfulness, but apparently tabled that for another time as a third voice, vaguely female, picked up, "We found out that he'll be touring one of his off-the-book facilities late this evening with minimum security, the perfect opportunity for you to eliminate him."

Jade flipped the page past the most up-to-date information on Beck and glanced over the information in the file about the place, blue prints and estimated security then flicked her gaze upward at the monitors and dryly commented, "It's not much time to plan an operation."

"We don't necessarily need it to look like an accident. We can avert any of the authorities from looking too closely—industrial espionage gone wrong or some such plausible explanation depending on the method you choose, but it will certainly send a message to others who would be foolish enough to follow in his footsteps."

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to snatch him up for interrogation to find out to who he's selling?"

"Actually through other means, we know exactly to whom he is selling—it is how we came to realize it was him—and we're taking care of those individuals as the opportunity arises."

The dark haired spy/assassin let a slight smile form on her face, bemused that in the most likely case it would be her team that dealt with the buyers of Beck's products.

"Since I'm the only one getting this briefing, I assume I'm the only member of the team?"

The distorted person to the main speaker spoke up with a higher pitched voice, "You would be correct. This mission is of the utmost secrecy that not even your colleagues need to know."

The neighboring voice followed up, "And we believe that with your particular skill set and motivation, you'll be able to complete the mission on your own without any… foreseeable problems."

Jade held her tongue in pointing out it was the unforeseeable things that always bit a team in the ass during missions and that the other members of their team would have qualms about simply killing an American citizen without a trial—especially Freddie. She avoided dwelling too much on that point as to not show that her thoughts were elsewhere in front of the panel.

"Understood."

The leader of the briefing finished, the tone suggesting that they were done regardless of Jade's answer, "If there are no further questions, you leave in an hour."

Jade nodded in acceptance then gathered the material back into the file and closed it. She got up from her seat, taking the folder with her as each monitor winked off then headed for the door.

* * *

Jade exited the room with the briefest of nods to the guards with her intention of heading towards the locker room, but she had to make a detour. She turned off to head for her team's offices—one large room with a number of desks, as only Freddie had a real office, specifically her desk to pick up her second service weapon as she already had one of her weapons holstered in a shoulder carrier under her jacket, on her left side.

The large room was dark as everyone had left for the evening, except for a small light coming from a desk lamp in the office in the corner of the room. Though she knew the likely person at the desk, the light still stirred Jade's curiosity and she wanted to know why their fearless leader was still working at this late of an hour.

The door to the office was open, a usual occurrence as he was the type of commander that had a literal open door policy for those under his command. She quietly slipped into the office, apparently unnoticed, but she knew better with his keen senses.

"Agent West."

"You got me…" She walked around the right end of the desk and took a seat on the back edge of the desk directly to his right, crossing her right leg over her left leg, causing her skirt to ride up a little further and showing more of her smooth pale thigh. "What are you still doing here? Pulling another all nighter?"

Freddie eyes spared a glance at her thigh, causing him to momentarily losing his train of thought. He cleared his throat and looked up to meet her blue eyes, trying to keep a bashful smile off his face as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He let out a soft and anxiously chuckle, "Well, there is always paperwork to get done."

The lovely spy let the sly smile remain on her face, catching his inadvertent look at her legs. She found his bashfulness sweet as it was such a stark contrast to some of the thirstier looks that she received from some of the agents and due to his physical prowess. She knew it wasn't any sign of meekness, but one of reserved respect for her as she knew she could match or beat any other agent in their department—their entire organization, but he could completely dominate her in every conceivable manner… a notion that had led to many of her late night fantasies before bed.

Jade swept those thoughts aside and suggested, "You should get out and have a little fun instead of being stuck up in the office doing paperwork. There is a whole world out there that you need to get involved in. You can't let it pass you by."

He smiled with a hint of teasing in his eyes. "I know, I know, but this has to get done. It can't all be casinos, traveling to exotic locations and gunfights with international criminal organizations."

The spy's lips curled up with recalling the mission where they had infiltrated a high stakes poker game to bankrupt an international criminal financier to get him to flip and cooperate on his clients list. Freddie had assumed the identity of this high rolling playboy, something that was completely out of his comfort zone for the Special Forces soldier, and she as the dutiful mistress on his arm and over his shoulder that served as delicious and distracting eye candy to the other players.

She subconsciously licked her lips in remembering how fantastic he looked in his tuxedo and his bashful eyes when he unintentionally caught glimpses of her in her tight black dress with plunging neckline and high cut opening skirt.

"Jade?"

Jade shook her head, returning her mind to the present and looked to his concerned eyes. She easily smiled and answered, "Oh, I was just remembering one of our fun times… it wouldn't hurt for you to get in a tuxedo every now and again to go out."

Freddie flashed her that charming grin that could give many a women shaking knees. Jade's body would react on a more carnal nature, tightening her crossed legs by a hair. He answered with a small chuckle, "I'll try to remember that."

"You do that and whatever you're working on, it can wait until tomorrow. Get out and have some fun. You have to live a little."

Freddie leaned back in his seat. "And how do you know that I don't already 'live a little'?"

"I know you have your nerdy hobbies—not that I'm judging—but you could go out and hit the town. Have some real fun out in the world you've saved. A few times now."

Freddie studied his friend's expression for several moments then teased her with a smile, "Is this another way of you trying to coax me into asking Tori from Analysis out?"

Jade turned slightly and leaned closer to him, allowing a little more of her cleavage to be seen and answered, "Why not? Tori's a nice girl and she can get lonely stuck up in that computer room all day and late in the night—I bet she's down there right now staring at a glowing screen in a dark room. She's a perfect fit for you… she's that wholesome girl-next-door thing going to match your clean-cut all American boy vibe you have." She laughed at her last point, "Hell, she's far better than her sister Trina in PR."

Freddie in spite of himself let a small chuckle escape his lips. He nodded along as he agreed, "Tori is a very nice girl and all the things you've said, but…"

Jade sighed, seeing his hardheadedness, and asked, "How long are you going to torture yourself? I get that you left some girl back in Seattle, but when are you going to allow yourself to move on?"

"I'm not torturing myself. I just don't feel the need to rush into anything and besides… how do you know I don't already have my eye on someone else?"

Jade's heart fluttered a bit, feeling a twinge of happiness at the possibility, yet sank moments later, in prickly disappointment that he could ever be interested in someone like her… maybe someone she had been steering him to meet. "You have someone in mind that you would ask out?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but… if I did, I'm not sure if she would be interested in return."

The gorgeous spy laughed, outright laughed, something that Freddie had only witness on a handful of occasions. "Freddie… I don't know of one straight girl here, short of being married, and even then who knows, that wouldn't say 'yes' to you if you asked them out."

Freddie wasn't expecting such an answer, but recovered, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He turned the conversation, clearly not comfortable talking about his love life or lack of a love life, "So where are you off this evening?"

The corner of her mouth tightened, momentarily caught by the turn of not only avoiding her question, but turning the subject on her. She recovered by rolling her eyes and answered, "Oh, you know… maybe hit the gun range then having a relaxing evening at home. Catch up on some movies and pig out on some ice cream."

Freddie gave a pregnant pause, studying her expression. He knew she was lying, she just knew it. Jade felt as if she was being assessed in the middle of an interrogation and out of training, forced her calm expression, but those eyes of his just seemed to see the truth.

The soldier turned spy, his potentially probing look now back to an easygoing expression and asked, "So you're having a pretty exciting evening?"

Jade answered with a playfully confident smile, "I have plenty of exciting evenings… a lot of them involve you, but even I need a relaxing evening every once and a while."

Freddie's smile waned, apparently sensing that something was off with his colleague and friend, but kept any concerns he had to himself.

Jade slipped off the desk and straightened her skirt. "Well, don't work too hard and watch out for paper cuts. I'll see you tomorrow." She rounded the desk and headed out of his office.

He called out while watching her lovely form retreat, "Have a nice evening."

She threw a hand up over her shoulder and continued walking.

Freddie smiled, shook his head then turned his attention back to his paperwork.

* * *

 **In Route**

Jade, dressed in her formfitting Kevlar-meshed bodysuit with the front zipper down just enough to hint at her cleavage, sat in the red light lit back of the advance stealth transport craft while it proceeded to the destination and took the opportunity to read over the last little details of whatever information they had on the building and expected security.

It was a simple hit mission, but it was on her former love, something she wished that perhaps she would have more apprehension about carrying out, but her thoughts were focused more on the young man she had left at base and wondered what he would think of her performing such a mission solo and without any real moral reservations.

* * *

 **OliverCorp**

Beck Oliver was dressed in his designer three-piece navy suit was being led on an inspection of the industrial facilities with his assistant on his arm, a lovely former model named Tasha, who was dressed in a black woman's blazer, white dress shirt and mid-thigh level matching skirt and two bodyguards dutifully trailing behind him. There was nothing particularly remarkable about the place on paper, as the property was a run-of-the-mill chemical processing plant that produced various chemicals to use in any number of commercial products.

At the moment, the plant was officially shutdown for the evening, but unofficially, the system was on complete automation with only one or two technicians monitoring the processes of the current production line. As far as they knew, they were working on something highly sensitive yet still above board, having no idea what they were producing was going to the wrong hands for a bit of profit.

The details that the technician explained to Beck, as they toured the production floor with the machines literally going like clockwork, could be a little dry and boring for the billionaire, but he appreciated that they were on top of the job and that everything was right on schedule.

As they reached the end of the tour, Beck politely spoke to the technicians, "Thank you, gentlemen. I'm glad to see that everything is running smoothly. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll leave you to your work. I'll be upstairs in the office taking a look at the books…"

"… _to make sure this stays off the book."_

As the billionaire was heading towards his office on an upper floor, the transport bringing Jade to her mission hovered over the roof for a moment. The back exit ramped lower and in a flash, Jade slid down a line to the roof then disconnected the harness around her hips.

The line zipped back up to the opening and the craft pulled away while the door was still closing and silently disappeared.

Jade drew her service weapon from her right thigh and cautiously approached the service exit to begin her infiltration of the building.

* * *

The billionaire and his 'assistant' reached the manager's office and he opened the door, allowing the lovely former model to enter before him. Tasha immediately parted his company to head for the boss's restroom off to the side of the room while he walked to his desk to have a seat.

The door to the restroom closed shut just as he took off his jacket and hung it over the top of the backrest of the chair before taking his seat and relaxing back in the chair for a few moments. He smugly smiled with his side businesses going off without a hitch without anyone suspecting a thing. He was making hands over fist with sales and the future couldn't be brighter…

…or so he thought before the restroom door opened and revealed his dedicated assistant.

Tasha stood at the door with her hands raised higher than her head braced on the door frame giving him a sensual look in her eyes that showed she wanted him. In his mind, of course she wanted him, all women wanted him—except apparently Jade, now, and Tori—but he didn't let that cross his mind at the moment when he was looking at the rest of her.

The assistant had taken off her blazer jacket, completely unbuttoned and opening up her shirt to show the sliver of skin from below her neck, down her deep cleavage with her black lace encased beauties to her smooth abdomen and bellybutton to end with her lace covered crotch. She had stripped off her grey skirt to show over her matching black thong and garter belt/suspenders to her thigh high stockings.

Beck licked his lips, quite turned on by the sight, just as many others would in the situation.

Tasha dropped her hands and walked to her boss, slowly placing one leg in front of the other like a runway model, drawing out the show for him before walking around the desk to stand in front of him. She took a seat on the edge of the desk, bracing her hands on the edges and greeted him, "Hello?"

The long haired executive licked his lips and coyly answered, "Hello? Did you have something in mind? You know this is a business stop."

Tasha slipped her right foot out of her heel and lifted her leg to place her stocking covered foot on his crotch, slowly rubbing up and down the front of his pants with the sole of her foot. She felt that he was barely stirring from the sight of her and that was a good start from her point of view.

Beck closed his eyes and groaned from the unexpected contact of her soft foot.

The lovely brunette assistant tilted her head to the right, flinging a little of her long hair off her left shoulder, and answered while she continued to slowly rub her foot up and down his growing manhood, "I was thinking about mixing a little pleasure with business. You really are away from the tedious work that always makes you tense and we have practically this entire building to ourselves… Do you really want to spend the next hour going over the books? Or would you rather go over my… assets?"

Beck opened his eyes and gave her a contemplating gaze as if he was really debating whether to accept her offer of having a little fun. It was always a power game with him, always making sure that people around him knew that he was the one that was in charge and in this circumstance, that it was she that needed to have the 'fun' more than he needed it. So he decided he'd show her how 'fun' he could be.

* * *

In the security room, a lone guard was lazily reading a magazine and had his feet propped up on the edge of his desk that was situated perpendicular and opposite of the large monitor station with several screens for the security cameras around and inside the building.

It was a fairly boring job when having the night shift because no one ever had the desire to break in for such readily available chemicals and at this point of the night, the janitorial staff had finished. However, tonight was different when he noticed from the corner of his eye the monitor to the executive office something unexpected. During the day, the camera was usually turned off for the privacy of the manager, but during the night it was on with the off chance that someone would wish to break into the office.

He thought he was seeing things for a moment and slipped his feet off the edge of the desk to walk to the monitor station. He blinked as he realized what he was seeing was real: the big boss man was sitting back in his chair and his drop dead gorgeous assistant was stripped down to just a dress shirt and lingerie.

As the security guard focused on the screen, he failed to hear the door to the room quietly open. He licked his lips as he saw the former model sink to her knees prepared to please the boss.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't get a chance at watch the free show as he felt a deep prick to the side of his neck then a sudden wave of drowsiness. He tried to glance up over his right shoulder to see what happened, but he slipped from consciousness and was pushed off from his seat.

Jade rolled the unconscious security guard onto his stomach then pulled the handcuffs from his belt. She pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed his hands. She rolled him onto his back then got behind his head and hooked her hands under his armpits to lift his upper body up.

As she dragged him to the service closet on the left side of the room to the door to hide him, and suddenly found herself glued to the office monitor.

* * *

 **Back in the office…**

…Tasha thought she could tip his decision by slipping off the edge of the desk and settled on her knees between his legs. She was pleased with herself at seeing that he had a slight bulge that had formed in his pants just from her teasing. She undid his belt, unbuttoned his slacks then pulled the zipper down.

She was met with the sight of black silk boxers, seeing his stirring manhood pushing against the material. She fished him out of his boxers through the fly and took a firm grip on his strengthening rod. She slowly began to pump him, wanting him at full strength at what she was planning for the evening.

Beck smiled in appreciation of her delicate touch and softness of her hand, slowly bringing his manhood further to life.

Tasha darted her eyes back and forth from his face down to his crown, enjoying the sight of watching him enjoy the pleasure she was bestowing on him and gauging his arousal. She estimated that he was about three-quarters of the way to full strength, she dipped her head down and let the tip of her tongue slip past her lips and slowly started lapping at his head like a cat lazily lapping up milk, letting his prerelease coat a bit of her tongue.

Beck responded by squirming ever so slightly with the licks on his swelling head, but she had a firm grip on his rod to make sure he wouldn't get away from her probing tongue.

The initial sweetness of his pre-essence on her tongue egged her on to continued with slipping her tongue between his foreskin and his glands, running it around in a circle to begin her slow dance of his manhood.

"Fuck, that's good…" Beck sighed in approval and relaxed his head back with closed eyes.

Tasha licked around his head for another minute or so, continuing to gently pump him while she finished lathering his head and bringing him to full mast. He wasn't the biggest she had, but he was quite a respectable size that could reasonably fill her wherever he stuck it and he certainly knew how to use it. She parted her slightly tanned lips and wrapped them around his head then took a sharp suction of breath, hollowing her cheeks and drawing out a bit more of his pre-cum from his slit.

Beck pulled his head up and looked down at the former model, meeting her eyes just in time to see Tasha slip more of his rod past her pouty lips and further into her mouth.

Tasha kept her focus on his face as she swallowed more of him into her mouth in a painstakingly slow yet enjoyable manner until his head bumped the back of her throat, taking about three-fourths of him into her mouth. She moaned around him, obscenely slurped and swirled her tongue under his shaft.

The illicit businessman's mind drifted as the tan former model's features slowly changed to a different set of eyes, high cheekbones and pink lips until his mind replaced Tasha's face with his high school crush, Tori's face. Oh what he wouldn't give… wouldn't do… to have that sweet little innocent Tori on her knees, sucking his cock as he forced her submission, but the experience with Tasha was nevertheless enjoyable.

He slipped his fingers into her hair and delicately pushed the back of her head to encourage her to speed up.

The assistant understood the sign and started bobbing her head faster to have his meat slipped faster and faster past her tight lips while jerking the rest of his member with just her thumb and pointer finger with the help of her saliva flowing down his shaft. She'd occasionally pause for a moment to stop and take a hard suck on his head, hollowing her cheeks and forming a pleasant suction on the engorged head.

Beck would lull his head back against the headrest and groan again in appreciation of her more enthusiastic work with her lips and tongue. She was just as a good cocksucker as he believed her to be. He was certainly happy with the choice of seducing her—which was far easier than even he had believed as she was apparently hoping to seduce him for his looks, money and power—as physically, she blended quite well the two ladies that he certainly had been attracted. She had the beautiful tanned, mocha colored skin and slender tight body with an ass like Tori, but the soft, supple skin and fantastic rack like Jade. He may have bitterly struck out with the girls, especially after Jade called off their wedding when she found out about his philandering, but Tasha was a nice consolation prize.

Tasha pulled her mouth off and moved her hand to his base then started licking up and down his shaft, gathering her excess saliva. She pointed his rod straight up and bowed her head to hover her mouth over his swollen mushroom head then let a heavy glob of spit drop on it. She let it run down him then started pumping him again in a circular fashion.

She jerked him for a moment or two before slipping his head back into her mouth and loudly hummed, sending a vibration down to his balls and moving both hands to his still slack covered thighs.

Beck sighed then loudly groaned as she took him completely inside her oral orifice and started bobbing again at a faster pace, using her hands on his thighs for leverage, letting her tongue run down the underside. She took him deeper with each bob until he was gently tapping the back of her throat, teasing him with not wanting to completely deepthroat him.

The sleazy businessman was enjoying the oral attention, but he wanted to feel more. He tightened his grip in her hair and pushed down hard until her nose was touching his pubic hairs, not caring if he was choking her as his bell head pushed into her windpipe.

Tasha's eyes shot open and roughly coughed around his shaft, his mushroom pushing past his uvula and filling her throat. She dug her nails into his slacks and her eyes instantly began to water, her throat muscles squeezing and milking around his head, just as he wanted.

The idea actually thrilled him that he could make Tasha take him completely down her throat since Jade had refused to do such a thing on the few occasions he'd practically had to goad her into it or reluctantly trade for going down on her. She gripped his thighs tightly to steady herself as she suppressed her gag reflex and struggled to regain her composure, all the while putting his head in a pleasurable vice.

Seconds ticked by, but Tasha soldiered on to take him, worried that any failure on her part would put an end to her relationship, both business and personal, with her boss. More seconds ticked by until he loosened his grip on her hair and she pulled off completely and gasped for breath, filling her burning lungs with oxygen. Her mascara and eyeliner was ruined from her tears, but once she regained her composure she looked up at him smirk, showing she had the power to handle whatever he threw at her.

"If you wanted to fuck my throat, _sir_ ," she said huskily, putting special emphasis on her last word, knowing the control and power was his thing, "all you had to do was ask. I was working my way up to it…"

Tasha slipped him back into her mouth and picked up her bobbing to another level, her loose hair bouncing on the sides of her face and on his lap. Her lips pressed for a tighter vacuum, her tongue swirled all around and let her teeth playfully scrap his skin.

Instead of being impressed that Tasha could handle it and pick up where she left off, it infuriated him. He didn't want her to think she was in charge of the situation, to give up that power to her, but at the moment he couldn't reassert his power as she was doing such a fantastic job. He would simply reassert his power later during this encounter.

Tasha continued on this way for the next few minutes, never slowing down her enthusiasm with reverberating moans around his meat. Beck would respond with more frequent, deeper groans and his pelvis began bucking to meet her bobs.

The assistant could feel him start to throb and she smiled around his shaft, knowing he was about give her a salty treat. She pulled her head back until just his head remained in her mouth. She gently suckled and swirled her tongue all around his crown and his little eye. She winked at him, showing that she was ready.

However, Beck had other plans and gripped the back of her head again and pushed her back down to shove his tip back into her throat.

The brunette let out a muffled squeak as her nose smashed against his pelvis again, pushing his head into her throat. Her eyes widened and tried best to recover and suppress her gag reflex, causing the tight muscles to contract even more against his intruding member.

The naturally constricting throat muscles around his crown in a desperate attempt to breathe were enough to get him over the finish line.

"GODDAMN TASHA!" he cursed out while he threw his head back as his member pulsed in her mouth and head twitched in her throat. The next second he fired off down right down her gullet then pulsed a few times to finish his climax.

Tasha squeezed her eyes shut and coughed again as she was forced to swallowing him without the opportunity to taste him.

Beck loosened his grip on her hair and back of her head, allowing Tasha to pull off of him and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She coughed several times between swallows to make sure that his jism went down to her waiting stomach, still feeling the oozing liquid seep down her esophagus. She looked at him with a mixture of anger, disappointment, and annoyance while her eyes watered to further ruin her makeup. "Damn Beck… I-"

POP!

"Mr. Oliver…" Beck said, staring down at the submissive woman between his legs whose left cheek was now stinging from the back of his hand's lightning quick movement. "You will refer to me as Mr. Oliver or sir. I'm not going to have some two-bit slut talk to me like we're equals."

Tasha looked up at him, eyes narrowed, but there was something that was absolutely haunting in his eyes. Something that scared her. She knew he was capable of a lot of evil things. Hell, she had helped him with a few of those things. He was not someone she wanted to make angry.

"Mr. Oliver…I wish…" Another cough interrupted her then she finished, "…I wish you would have given me a little warning so I could have gotten a taste of you."

He charmingly smiled with that look that could always turn on the ladies and answered in a sly voice, "I thought you knew enough that you could tell I was getting close and well, you know how to correct that… don't fucking let me get soft. We're not done."

The assistant with the looks of a model partially glared, displaying her annoyance at not only his act, but attitude. She decided not to argue or berate him any further or he just might decide not to return the favor. Or worse. She answered in a somewhat chilly tone, "Of course not… I want to have more fun too."

Beck wasn't concerned with her miffed attitude as long as she didn't back out wanting to continue.

Tasha scooted further to him and slipped her fingers between her bra and tanned flesh. She pulled her fingers down and slid the cups of her bra under her nearly divine rack—rivaling Jade's size, giving them some additional lift and quickly wrapped them around his slightly softening manhood. His shaft was still covered with her spit and sparing a moment to drool a bit down her cleavage, lubrication wasn't a problem when she slowly started stroking him up and down, determined to keep him from going soft. It was a matter of pride that she could force him to remain hard even if his body demanded a short rest.

He relaxed further back in his chair and closed his eyes, sighing at the warmth and softness and willing to let her do all the work this time. She was his assistant and he expect her to fulfill her duties.

As her soft pillows brushed up and down his shaft, trying to keep life to it, he thought back during his relationship with Jade West, specifically the one and only time she had done this with him, but it was far too short lived for his taste. He finished quickly and she was less than enthused with the act. No matter how much he begged, she refused to do such a thing with him again- using her nearly equal impressive orbs and it burned him inside that she could be so icy after their first—and only time—having this kind of pleasurable sex. He growled more in frustration than satisfaction of Tasha's efforts of massaging his rod when the thought that Jade would probably be willing to do this for that overgrown Boy Scout he had heard about her starting to work with.

While he just relaxed and let her do all the work to keep him up, Tasha had other plans. As her tight warm flesh stroked him, she would lick his crown each time it exited her cleavage like a kitten licking up milk and she really wanted his milk. She wanted to taste that salty treat he had denied her and she was determined to get it. She would usually urge him on with a bit of dirty talk, but he was lulling back as if he wanted to doze off and she would take advantage of it to hopefully catch him off guard to blow.

It was nearly magic with after only a few minutes, he was back to full strength and felt the first signs of tingling feeling in his balls. He was subconsciously rolling his hips towards her, bumping the underside of her impressive rack.

Tasha broke her silence other than the soft grunts passing her lips from the feeling of his hard rod against the inner sides of her flesh pillows and the exertion of keeping him hard then going, "Cum on boss, give me your cum. I want to taste it this time."

Beck opened his eyes and realized how far along he was in giving her another load even though it was still have taken her a few more minutes. He surprised her by grabbing her shoulders and pushed her back, regretfully pulling her mounds from around his shaft. He stood up and gripped her upper arms to pull her to her feet with a strong jerk. He spun her to face the desk, shoving her down, flipping up the hem of the shirt to allow him a fine view of her gorgeous ass and down her athletic legs.

Tasha was about to groan in disappointment in being denied again, but once his hands started running over her ass, getting a nice feel of the soft flesh that he had seen and tasted plenty of times, her complaint died on her lip.

He pushed her hard against the desk with his hand between her dress shirt and her shoulder blades with one hand, squishing her mammaries against the polished cold desk, and with the other and without warning, pulled aside her thong and shoved his pointer and middle fingers to his knuckles into her moist folds.

"Uggghhh," she softly groaned, not expecting him to be so rough even with her opening slick from how much she enjoyed giving him attention.

He leaned over the desk, putting some of his weight on her, to bring his mouth to her left ear and whispered, "Stay."

She did as she was told, laying across the desk and gripping over the front edge, waiting for his next move.

He reached to his neck with his left hand and loosened his red tie from around his neck, just enough to pull it over his head but keep it tied. He practically commanded, "Hands behind your back."

She immediately did as she was told, place one wrist on the other at the curve her desirable ass and he slipped the loop of the tie over one wrist then her other wrist into the loop then with the help of his teeth, pulled it tight. It wasn't the tightest of knots, but if she wanted out of it, she'd have to struggle for a bit.

He moved his palm over the small of her back to hold her in place then started pumping his fingers.

Tasha began to squirm as Beck added a slight twist to his pumping, brushing over that knot of internal nerves ever now and again. The rolling of her hips caused her pelvis to rub against the edge of the desk with the friction of her panties on the hardwood stimulating her clit and adding to her pleasure.

Beck licked his lips at watching the erotic sight of Tasha held down on the desk with her hands behind her back and ass sticking up for him to drive his fingers in and out. He gently mocked as his breath began to shorten with the effort of his piston motion of his arm, "You look damn sexy squirming."

"Ugghggh… ahhh… Uuhhh…" she huffed out as the fire in her gut began to rage.

The sleazy businessman slowed down his pumping to add a greater twist of his fingers inside, wanting to feel all inside her velvet canal.

"God! Beck-Mr. Oliver, right there, right there!" Tasha hissed out every time the pads of his fingertips would brush over her g-spot while he was rounding around her insides.

Beck considered punishment again for her using his first name but complied for the moment, focusing his efforts to brush over the bit of protruding he thought he felt.

"Ugghh, uuughhh… uhhh…" she rapidly breathed in and out, being pushed to her first release.

Her muscles tightened and relaxed around his fingers and she felt slicker with each brush.

"I'm… I'm going to…"

Beck fought back a laugh as he got her to that edge then suddenly pulled out his fingers to take a bit of her juices

"Fuuuckkkk!" she groaned out in frustration, eyes squinting tightly, just at the cusp of her release. She looked over her shoulder and growled, ready to tear his head off, but her hands were tied behind her back and he had a firm palm on her back to keep her pressed to the desk.

The long haired executive chided her with a click of his tongue, "Now calm down. I'm just working you up. I want you lose your mind when you finally cum."

The loyal assistant slightly grimaced, fighting back a complaint. She pushed down her emotions and thought that she really had no other choice but to trust him because she wouldn't dare argue. "Okay."

"Good girl," he praised her as if she was a small child, which is what he basically saw her as, compared to himself. He moved his slick covered fingers to her tight little rosebud and started rubbing the juices around the ring.

She huskily asked, still pushing down her frustration of being denied her climax, "Are you teasing me or planning something? I was so damn close."

"I know, but… good things come to good girls that wait."

He continued to rub around the starfish, trying to get the muscles to relax while at the same time buying time for Tasha to come back from the brink.

Tasha rested her head back on the desk and sighed, letting her breathing slow, finding contentment for the moment of his teasing and massaging her backside.

Once he thought she had calmed down enough, he reached into his right pocket as slacks still hugging his hips and pulled out his wallet. He fished out a silver foil then tossed his wallet onto the desk before hastily tearing open the package. He rolled the condom over his engorged head and down the rest of his hard member. He pressed the head of his covered member against her loosening folds then slowly pushed inside.

Tasha slightly lifted her head off the desk, closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure from his unexpected member sinking into her warm depths. A handful of seconds later of gripping her hips and pushing into her, he pulled all the way out and then pressed his pelvis against her sweet ass and finished sheathing into her.

Beck closed his eyes and enjoyed being inside the tight orifice, still amazed how she could keep her tightness with all the times he had fucked her.

Tasha lowered her had back down and breathed heavily. "God, fill a girl up…"

He gave her a slight swat on her left ass check and roughly commented, "You know you love it."

She lifted her forehead off the desk to look over her shoulder again and laughed, "You're right."

He took his left hand off her hip to grip the tie around her wrist as a rein while his sticky fingers picked up teasing around her backdoor. He slowly sawed into her, forcing her muscles to part then closed as he pulled most of his length out. As he distracted her with the slow motion that started her back up the hill towards her release, his sticky fingers became more aggressive around her other hole until he pressed enough with his index finger until the ring gave way and let him slid his finger in to the first knuckle.

"Ahhh!" the dark haired assistant cried out despite mentally psyching herself up for the expected intrusion.

He pulled himself back away from her as he sunk his finger deeper inside of her, beginning to alternate sawing into her.

Tasha's breath picked up with being filled and empted at the same time. Her muscles alternated tightening around each of the flesh intrusions. "Ahhh… fuck…"

He smirked as he felt her tightening around his finger and his manhood. He slowly pulled both away from her until only the tip of his finger was inside her ass and his head inside her slick flower.

Tasha whimpered in frustration from being denied fulfillment. She looked over her shoulder with a near pleading expression.

The rich playboy gently smiled and rubbed his free hand up and down her left side, trying to calm her nerves, but getting a frustrated growl.

"Don't pout. I told you, you're going to get your release."

He withdrew his shaft then moved his head between her spread cheeks to press the head of his cock against her loosened 'backdoor'.

Tasha closed her eyes and tried to relax, knowing what was about to happen. "You really want my ass?"

"You shake this thing at me enough…" he whispered, running his hands up and down her sides. "I'm betting you want me to stuff you full… you certainly were enjoying me filling up your pussy and pounding the mess out of it."

The brunette bit into her bottom lip and hissed, not wanting to be that honest with him. She had certainly considered letting him take her ass but she figured they would at least talk or plan for it instead of… this.

Beck didn't really care about her answer as he wanted to feel her tight hole before the night was out. His juice covered fingers had loosened and lubricated her enough in his opinion, not even counting the condom's coating, so his conscience was clear if she ended up hurting. He pushed a little harder until his crown popped past the ring and her hole swallowed his head.

She lifted her head up and shouted in initial shock and more than just minor pain, "Fuck!"

The businessman rubbed his hands up and down her sides, showing her little comfort as she adjusted to the initial intrusion.

"God, you're swallowing my head without a problem," he groaned through gritted teeth. "Does this slutty fat ass want a little more?"

Tasha could barely listen to his taunts as she struggled to take a few gulps of breath as not only the ebb of mild burning pain from her ass, but her weight pressing her chest against the desk.

Not even concerning himself that she hadn't responded, Beck produced some spit and let a bit of his drool fall on his meat to add to the lubricant of her well pounded opening then gripped her hips and pulled her towards him and steadily pushed forward, sinking more and more of him inside her.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" Tasha chanted while rolling her hips to try to help adjust taking more of his girth. "It fucking… hurts…"

Beck licked his lips, finding not only the satisfaction of sinking into the hot furnace, but seeing that it did give the model a bit of discomfort. Jade never allowed him to try this with her, always reluctant to give that part of her to him and figured that Tori was far too much of a good girl to allow him ever to take her that way. The thoughts angered him that he would never get the opportunity to do this with either Tori or Jade. And so he would make up for those lost opportunities with a more than willing slave here.

He slowly pulled back his meat, drawing a low groan from the bound former model then quickly pushed back inside until he was fully sheathed.

Tasha's breath steadied as she adjusted from his intrusion then slow and steady piston motion. She was mainly still in discomfort, but the only way she knew she would get over it was him picking up the pace and getting this over with. She huffed out, "Come on Beck. Give it to me. You can't hurt me."

He wanted to snap back that he didn't give a damn whether he hurt her or not during their little 'activities', but thought better of saying such a thing. He already knew he was hurting her so she was just trying putting up a front. He slapped her right ass cheek and grunted out, "Do all models have asses as tight as yours?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you to find out. I want to be the only ass you fuck," she heaved into the wooden desk that her face was being pressed into.

He snarled while gripping her hips and he sped up plowing into her, skin slapping against his pelvis and lower abs.

"Oh fuck damn! Shit!" Tasha randomly called out as the roughness sent mixed messages of pain and pleasure to her brain. She wanted to slip at least a hand between her legs to play with her love button to tip the balance over to pleasure, but she couldn't slip her hands from the tie around her wrists and the angle he had her at now made grinding her clit against the desk nigh impossible.

Beck smiled at the tittering limbo she was experiencing, caught between pleasure and pain and not finding satisfaction. He kept up the jackrabbit pace for about a minute straight, getting his heartbeat up, beads of sweat started forming on his brow and cheeks and his muscles began to faintly burn.

Tasha started blubbering through her shortened breaths as the pleasure finally started outweighing the discomfort of her stretched hole.

He hissed as he felt her muscles begin to strengthen their grip on him, "Goddamn… you're so fucking tight. I'm going to fucking cum again at this rate…"

She dropped her forehead against the desk and huffed out against it, squinting as she struggled with the pleasure of being filled by him. "Please don't. Don't cum inside me."

He took one hand off her tied wrists and grabbed a fistful of her flowing dark locks to pull most of her body off the desk, causing her neck to crane back to stare into his fiery eyes. "Don't cum? You don't want me to cum? Why the FUCK should I give two shits what you fucking want you filthy whore?"

Tasha's lungs burned as she was desperate for breath, not letting his dirty talk keep her down, "I want… I want to taste you. I didn't get to… to taste you."

Beck lopsidedly smiled down at her. "Then beg me, whore. Fucking beg to taste me. Beg me not to pull off my rubber and shove my cock back into you and fill up your slutty little ass or dripping pussy instead of your hot little mouth."

Tasha closed her eyes in frustration as he had her right under his thumb. She could enjoy the power playing in the heat of the moment, but it could damn well be frustrating when he head repeatedly denied her any climax. She tilted her head back and thrust her impressive chest out further, whining as the desperate lover she was at the moment, "Please don't cum. Ple—please B- Mr. Oliver… don't cum… hold out just a little… longer… I'm almost there… then let me… taste you… I want to… taste you so bad…"

He released her wrists with his right, traveling up her side while the hand on her shoulder moved down her arm until he cupped the side of her breast then slipped his fingers between the hard desk and plump breasts. He gripped them tighter with his nails threatening to dig into her flawless skin, squeezing her nipples hard between his fingers, and pulled her up further, her hands being trapped between the small of her back and his abdomen, pressing her back against his chest.

Her ample chest spilled between his fingers and he roughly kneaded them then catching her hardened nubs between his fingers. He tweaked them harshly as he slowed his thrusts into her.

She squinted her eyes shut and hissed out from the light pain yet pleasure he brought to her nipples. She turned her head and looked in his eyes, a desperate plead in them. "Keep going, keep going… I'm almost there."

He devilishly smirked and questioned in a husky and strained voice, "You… you are? But if I… I keep going… I might not be able to hold out and… and even if I do… if you cum, what's going to happen with me still inside you? You'll squeeze me so tight that I'll have to cum. I couldn't hold back from your sweet ass doing that to me. You'll make me cum and… and deny yourself my taste."

* * *

Jade remained in the security room, morbidly drawn to the sight. She slightly closed her eyes, squinting as she watched in disgust as him was just torturing her—not in the good way—at this point in denying her any kind of release. During the times they had been together, he at least made an effort to get her to cum even if he was hesitant to orally please her. He was practically assaulting this girl, and if she had any self-respect, she might have tried to fight back, but it was abundantly obvious what kind of sycophantic fool this woman was.

Either way, this just confirmed what she knew she had to do: Beck had to fucking die.

* * *

Tasha looked away and threw her head back on his shoulder with a high pitch whine. She was caught. She wanted to cum, but she wanted to taste him too. The muscles around her eyes tightened as her muscles clamped around him harder, trying to force him out and keep him in all at the same time.

She groaned out in frustration, "Ugghhh… then pull out, pull out so I can taste you."

Beck's smirk and innocently asked, "Pull out? But you're so warm and tight. I'm almost in Heaven in your ass." He picked up the pace of his bucking into her and pushing her down by her chest to meet his thrusts.

Tasha's eyes rolled back in her head, feeling her release approaching and his member starting to twitch each time he pushed back inside her. Two needs inside her tore and struggled with one another until she grunted, "Ugggh, Beck… please pull out and let me taste you."

"BECK?!"He pinched her nipples—pulling a loud shriek past her lips—and kissed the back of her neck before shoving her hard back onto the desk. He kept one hand on her neck while having one hand on a hip and pounded into her with everything he had, punctuating his words with hard thrusts, causing her to slide a bit on the desk. "THAT'S. MR. OLIVER. TO. YOU. YOU. STUPID. FUCKING. TWAT!

"FUCK! AHGGHH! FUCK! M-M-MR. OLIVER!" the shouts tore past her lips as she felt like he was tearing her in half, especially since the spit and her own juices that he had used for lubricant had been worn away and his thrusting began to burn in the worst kind of way.

Beck smirked at the submissive and painful shrieks, knowing that she was helpless to him. He pushed one last time into her and ground his pelvis against her reddened ass.

Tasha painfully whimpered and her eyes watered as the balance between pleasure and pain had tipped hard to pain. "Sir, please…"

The businessman withdrew from her then pulled her from the desk and forcing her to drop to her knees.

The former model dropped her sore ass on her heels, groaning with pain while he pulled the latex off around his throbbing meat and tossed it away. His balls tightened, the familiar signal to him that he was about to blow. He tangled his fingers in her long hair to get a more secure grip to the back of her head and force her face up as he quickly jerked himself. "Open your mouth, eyes on me, and keep your tongue out. You're going to get exactly what you deserve."

Tasha licked her lips, eager and please that she's get a taste of him. "Yes sir."

"You want it, Tasha? You really want my cum all over that pretty little face of yours? To feel that hot load, brought on from being shoved deep up your tight little ass, ruin that whore makeup even more?"

"Yes, damn it, I want it!"

His heart pounded in his chest and his breath heaved with each rapid jerk of his manhood to send him across the finish line. "Yes, you… do… just like… every other woman—grrgghhh FUCK!" he cried out, cutting himself off as he cut loose, but having enough wherewithal to purposely aim higher than her open tongue when he lost control and spurted out rope after rope of his globular jizz across her upper cheek, her nose and over her top lip. She clamped her right eye shut just in time before he could get any of his seed in her eye.

Beck's breath quickened as his lean chest rose and fell under his dress shirt, a satisfying smirk on his face at the greatly satisfying release. Even more satisfying was seeing her face covered in his seed, a true sign of a submissive little slut.

Tasha on the other hand was not as pleased with the outcome as she stuck out her tongue and licked around her lips, savoring the small amount she tasted. Her hands were still tied, so she couldn't gather the rest of his deposit on her face with her fingers. She obviously could have pulled her hands out of the silk binding, but he was her boss and didn't give her permission to do such a thing.

"Get to work…" He shoved his slowly weakening cock back into her mouth for him to clean him, something she eagerly accepted despite how humiliating he was making the act out to be. He kept himself inside her eager orifice for just the few seconds the thought she needed to clean him then wiped his tip off on her clean cheek then slumped back into his chair.

Tasha frowned at him not coming in her mouth and then frustrated over the fact that she hadn't actually been allowed to come the entire time. Her sex and nerves were on edge for a release that had been denied and on top of that, her ass hurt like hell without any payoff.

Beck stuffed his weakening manhood back into his boxers and pulled up his slacks while he ordered, not even looking at her, "Clean yourself up… I have to look over some paperwork before we have to leave."

The former model pulled her hands free of the tie then stood up, taking a few moments to gather her panties then walked to the restroom. She hid her disgusted expression as she realized she'd have to settle for a quick fingering to give her at least a decent release.

* * *

Jade watched as Beck unbuttoned a few buttons to his shirt before relaxing in his chair and pick up where he left off in going over ledgers. It was the perfect opportunity for her to slip to his office and put a shot, or fifty, into his chest and slip out without anyone the wiser, but she couldn't go in there while Beck's assistant/girlfriend/whatever was in the bathroom. She probably couldn't reach the office in time and surprise Beck before she exited the restroom. She couldn't have a witness and she had no desire to kill the woman simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time even if she was a stupid whore.

The spy appeared to catch a break as the restroom door opened and Tasha stepped out of the room, redressed but her hair done up in a bun behind her head.

" _I'm going to break room to grab a drink,"_ Tasha sourly commented as she adjusted her jacket on her shoulders. _"Do you want anything?"_

Beck didn't bother looking up from the supply book he was examining as he answered, _"No, but thank you."_

The brunette huffed out a short breath then turned to leave the office.

Jade smiled then turned to dash out of the security room.

* * *

Beck heard the door open and remarked while looking over the financial book, "You're back already?"

"Not exactly," Jade answered in a cold tone.

Beck recognized the voice in an instant and looked up to see Jade pointing a Glock towards his face, stunned by seeing his ex and more surprised with her pointing a weapon at him. He pulled his wits together and gently questioned, "Jade?"

Jade answered with a standoffish tone, "Hello, Beck. I can call you Beck, right? I know how you feel about being called by your first name rather than titles you've earned like 'Fucking Asshole' or 'Biggest Piece of Shit on Earth.'"

"Still a little sore about things, I suppose…" The businessman took a moment to realize what was happening then lazily grinned, believing that he could talk his way out of the blatant hit on his life, and answered, "Interesting way to greet an old friend."

"I'd hardly call us friends. After seeing the fucking sick shit you pulled with the office floozy, I can barely see you as a human being." The spy kept a guarded expression, hesitating in simply shooting him and answered, "This wasn't how I pictured seeing you again, but… hazards of the job, I suppose."

Beck stood up from his seat and lazily questioned, "The job? You're pointing a gun to my face is part of 'your job?' Not sure if 'vengeance' is a good color on you, let alone good for a career."

"I'm not here for any sort of revenge, Beck. I'm here to stop you. For good."

Beck innocently and sweetly smiled, a gesture that had disarmed and swooned plenty of ladies since he hit puberty. "Stop me? From doing what?"

"Selling things to people you shouldn't be selling."

The handsome young man raised his brow and dramatically huffed out, "Oh? Do you have anything less vague to offer me for reasoning?"

"Yeah, but explaining myself is not my job" she answered in a annoyed and regretful tone. "Now I'm the one that has to deal with you."

"I bet you just jumped at the chance to be the one to put a bullet into my heart…" he said standing up and moving toward the front of his desk, "or maybe my head so I couldn't have an open casket funeral? Bet you'd just get off on that."

"No… I didn't jump at this… I was assigned to you," Jade said with a huff, keeping her weapon trained on her target. "It's just a job and you chose this life… becoming a traitor and, as if I needed any more of a reason to fucking put you in the ground, being such a selfish dick that won't even give your girlfriend an orgasm."

"I'd hardly call her my girlfriend. A set of holes with a salary is more like it," Beck threw a disgusted gaze at her, but it quickly morphed into a faint smile. "But good to know you still couldn't resist watching…"

"Couldn't help it. I had to watch for my opportunity," she said, trying to hold back the fact that there was a small part of her that was a little turned on by what she saw, but the fantasy had some cast changes. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Well… you just missed it…"

Jade narrowed her eyes at the change in demeanor and remark in why he thought such a thing then heard what she thought was the faintest of footsteps. She was about to glance over her shoulder to see if it was just her imagination, but she heard two shots ring out then felt the sting of them strike her back. Fortunately, the Kevlar messed bodysuit stopped the rounds from actually penetrating, but it did throw her off-balance and fall across the desk.

Beck grabbed her wrist and pulled her a little further across the desk, taking control of her ability to use her weapon and picked up the nearest random object on the desk, being in this case a stapler. He swung back and struck the side Jade's face as hard as he could manage.

Jade's head snapped to the side and she slipped from consciousness, slumping against the desk, gun falling from her hands.

Beck took a breath to calm the rush of adrenaline then looked up to see Tasha holding her pistol that she had tucked away inside her blazer jacket. He grinned at another advantage of having her around.

* * *

 **I know you're pissed that it was short and Jade was barely involved, but there's more coming, I promise. Rather than waiting until all the dreams are done for the next piece of this like I am the Little Red Riding Tori story, I will be posting the part two of this chapter pretty soon since this one ended on a bit of a sour note. Onto the other elephant in the room... Beck certainly doesn't come across too well in Jade's mind, does he? As for the other special cameo, I wonder why Tasha of all people is on Jade's mind... Lots of interesting plot threads that might be reappearing in the main story once things calm down in dreamland. So, let me know what you think. Naturally a ton of thanks are due to my partner who I believe came up with this concept, and I hope you all dug it as much as I did so review/comment. Until next time (which should be next weekend).**


	4. Secret Agent Woman 2

**Less than a week since the last update, but I know a number of you (two is a number afterall) are chomping at the bit to see what happens next with our Spy story so here we are. I was worried some of the rough stuff with Beck/Tasha would not go over well, but it seems like everyone thought it was fine, so perhaps I'm just a worrier. Not much to warn you about on this one, save for all the things that my stories normally contain, plus a little of that old fashioned violence. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Uhhh…" a soft moan escaped Jade's lips as she regained consciousness, the soft rumbling of machinery going about its mechanical processes and the faint light behind her eyelids stirring her senses to return to the waking world. She started blinking to try to get her bearings, but with the overhanging light providing the moving and uneven illumination for the room, it was too much for her at the moment and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight off the pounding in her head as she continued to slowly gather her thoughts as to her last memory.

Other than the resonating sharp pain in her head, she felt a stretching and aching in her arms and shoulders. She blinked several more times to try to focus on her soundings and realized that her arms were on each side of her face and her hands were tied tight above her head with a hard plastic zip tie, balanced on a hook. Her wrists naturally struggled to attempt to get out her bonds, cutting into the hard plastic, and as she thrashed through the pain, she felt herself start to sway and realized that her legs weren't supporting her weight and feet were freely dangling.

The spy looked down to see that she was dangling about a dozen feet over a large vat filled with a thick swirl of a multi-color liquid that looked like it was on the verge of boiling by the whiffs of steam and gentle rise of bubbles to the surface.

A familiar and sweet voice called out to her, "Jade… I suppose good morning is in order. Glad to see your ability to sleep through anything is still intact…"

"Given the fact that you used to routinely put me to sleep with how fucking boring you are, it can't be that surprising…" she muttered, with a deep sigh before fully opening her eyes. Jade snapped her head up to see Beck, standing opposite to her on a catwalk that overlooked the row of vats, smiling at her- a pleasant, smooth grin that most of the female population of their former high school would have liked to be on the receiving end, but she saw through his bullshit, into those eyes to see that any friendliness was the furthest consideration from his mind. On his right stood Tasha, fully dressed once more, staring at her with a blank expression, but her eyes showed she wasn't comfortable with the situation.

Should have capitalized on her rather than ignoring her… she thought to herself. Maybe I could have avoided this if I didn't have my "ex blinders" on. Jade took several deep breaths, then immediately coughed when the first fumes of the boiling material filled her lungs.

"Oh no… Did we forget to get you a mask?" Her former love smirked, taking a bit of pleasure in her discomfort, and commented, "I wouldn't breathe too deeply. The fumes aren't exactly the healthiest thing to breathe in this place. It is a chemical factory after all. Very dangerous."

The spy softly growled then answered, "Thanks for the tip, asshole. How about you let me down so I don't have to breathe anymore of these fumes?"

The handsome tycoon shook his head and chuckled, "I can't do that Jade since I have plans for you. Besides, I don't really expect you to be among the breathing population for much longer anyway."

"Plans for me? Hanging me over a vat of… whatever that mess is down there… that's the plan? Don't you think that's a little cliché?"

"Eh…" Beck said with a gentle shrug. "Yes I do… but I'm kinda beyond caring about that because you hurt my feelings. You came here to kill me. Not really something that's easy to get over."

"Neither was you fucking Alyssa Vaughn on my birthday… but I guess we were just meant to break each other's hearts. Jade licked her lips then tightened her jaw, defiantly staring back. "But this shit… it's not personal. I told you back in the office before ass-fuck-sistant shot me… you're selling some dangerous things you're not supposed to sell to people, so you have to be stopped."

"And having me arrested wasn't good enough?" Beck shouted, losing his cool as he watched Tasha twitch at the snide comment. "A bullet in me was the only answer?"

Jade would shrug a shoulder if her hands weren't bound above her head. "It was an order."

"And you had no problem carrying it out…" He had completely lost his easygoing expression by this point and spat out, "…even with our history… I kinda take that personally."

The lovely spy held a guarded gaze, not wanting to reveal even a hint that she felt any regret in taking the assignment. She wouldn't plead or beg for anything from him just so he could humiliate her further.

"So what do you want from me? A fucking apology?"

Beck grinned, a little madness showing in his eyes, and answered, "No Jade, I don't want an apology. I want you out of my life for good." He reached over to a hanging yellow control block that was dangling to his left and flipped a switch.

"Ugh!" Jade jerked downward suddenly, then very slowly started lowering towards the vat. She took less than a second to realize what he was doing and spat out, "Killing me won't solve anything. They still know about you and they'll send another."

The executive lazily answered, "Perhaps, but we'll see how they feel when I ship them your wax encased body. A subtle gift that might give any of their other operatives pause in coming after me. You'll be the perfect statue… I wonder if that All-American boy will appreciate the Star Wars reference."

Jade resisted growling and calmed her jaw tightly.

"Actually, I might save more on shipping… and make more in the process if I sell you as individual candles," the Canadian criminal sneered. "Send one piece a month as they search for me in vain and this could last years. I'll call it 'The Jade of the Month Club.' This month will probably just be a finger but maybe April will be an ear. There's only two so you know those are limited edition."

"You sick fuck!" she screamed out, unable to keep her calm demeanor for much longer. "I don't care what it takes… you will fucking die for this!"

"You always could 'wax poetic,' Jade…" Beck laughed, with a firm grip on the guardrail while reaching back to grab a long metal pole. With a quick thrust, it struck right into her bruised side where the vest blocked Tasha's first shot, and gave her a strong push to give her a slow rotation. He laughed, "I'll be back in a bit to see you after you're done. Try not to move to much as you boil if you don't mind. I want a clean mold to sculpt. Goodbye Jade."

He turned and started down the catwalk to head for the steps. Tasha gave her a pitiful look then started off to catch up with Beck.

Jade rotated enough to face out to the rest of the production floor to see Beck and Tasha reach the bottom floor and headed off the production floor, leaving two guards to watch her demise.

The spy's mind raged with resentment toward her former lover. If he was going to kill her, he could have had the decency to make it as quick and as painless as possible—she was going to give him that same consideration. Obviously, the feeling wasn't mutual and she was going to correct this mistake. However, she couldn't worry about that now as she had to figure out a way out of this predicament.

Jade's breath started picking up as her heart rate ticked up and she looked down to see the rainbow colored wax start to increase bubbling. Her mind raced with the possibilities of escaping. She hadn't being lowered enough where she could swing out to get her footing on the catwalk or perhaps lift her leg high enough and attempt to safely free herself and climb up the hoist.

She wasn't sure how feasible such a plan was when she was out in the open the guards could still shoot her. They could simply shoot her in the legs and watch her be in more agony as she was lowered into the wax.

Real fear gripped her heart as she thought this was really the end of her as she slowly lowered inch by daunting inch. Her brow and the rest of her skin started to sweat from the rising heat from the now fully boiling liquid as her black body suit was naturally heating up and trapping the heat to her body, making it sticky to her skin. Her coughing picked up as the fumes were starting to fill more and more her lungs even as she tried to control her breathing, and was beginning to make her feel lightheaded.

It was a humiliating way to go out, besides the agonizing pain of being burned alive: turned into an oversized candle. However, the fear of death wasn't what was terrifying her the most, but the thought that she wouldn't ever be able to tell Freddie how she really felt about him and what was worst was that the last conversation they had was a lie.

One of the guards commented while enjoying the eyeful of Jade in her skintight bodysuit, "I wonder if she'll be like one of those realistic sex dolls after she's done."

The other one looked to his buddy with a disgusted look. "You're sick you know that Carl?"

The first one lazily shrugged a shoulder and answered, "What? It's probably one of the reasons the boss decided to do this to her instead of just shooting her."

Jade looked down in disgust at the pair talking about her literally becoming a sex toy for someone's amusement. She was about to spit out a defiant remark as she was now just feet away from being dipped into the boiling material when the hoist suddenly jerked to a stop then slowly started pulling her back up back to the level. The next moment all the machinery on the floor stopped and the lights flickered out into emergency mode.

The first guard spat out, "What the fuck?!"

Carl looked about to see what could cause the plant to shut down.

Jade desperately looked around for the same reason, anxious to know how she got her reprieve. She looked up, just as the fluorescent lights turned back on to see, on the other side of the facility, a sight she didn't believe: Freddie standing on the opposite catwalk in front of the floor manager's office. The good-natured demeanor that he usually wore was replaced with one of cold battle expression honed from his combat experience.

He grabbed a chain to an overhead movable chain hoist and stepped on the top of the guardrail. He leapt off of it and he and the hoist zipped down the overhead conveyer across the facility and towards Jade.

The guards looked dumbfounded at the sight of Freddie zooming down the line as if he was some action hero.

Freddie opened his left arm and snatched up Jade as the hoist ended, allowing him and her to continue to swing with his forward momentum to the catwalk and land safely.

The guards shook themselves out of their stupor and drew their weapons, but Freddie was far quicker with turning in such a way to use his body as a shield to Jade and drawing his sidearm on his thigh right thigh to train his weapon on them, putting a round in each of their chests before they finished raising their guns.

They dropped like rag dolls a moment later and he quickly forgot about them, holstering his weapon and looked to Jade, examining her face to see if she was alright while reaching up and unhooking her hands from the hook.

Jade sighed in relief from the removal of the strain on her arms and shoulders, but quickly disregarded the relieving feeling to throw her tied hands over his head, looping her arms around his neck then crashed her lips against his mouth.

The Special Forces soldier-turned-spy's eyes went wide, completely caught off guard by his friend's actions, but almost immediately, closed his eyes and slowly returned the kiss, naturally tightening his hands around his sides then around to her lower back just above her desirable ass.

Jade moaned into the kiss, feeling safer than she could remember with him wrapping his arms protectively around her.

They broke the kiss, but their lips lingered near one another to breathe against each others lips.

Freddie finally pulled away and awkwardly chuckled, completely taken aback from her actions, "Ah… you're, um, welcome."

Jade pursed her lips, momentarily flushed with embarrassment with making the move.

He gently asked to distract her from her embarrassment, "Are you alright?"

She muttered in disgust with herself as she pulled her arms from off his shoulders, rolling her eyes at herself "I'm fine… I let my guard down and nearly get boiled alive in hot wax—assuming I didn't die of asphyxiation from the fumes first. I was stupid and careless."

Freddie pulled out his combat knife from his utility belt and sliced the bindings off her hands, then resheathed the knife.

As Jade gave him a thankful smile and pulled the cut zip ties off her wrists, he rested a hand on her shoulder and assured her in a comforting manner, "It happens to the best of us. That's why we have each other's backs."

Jade turned the self-loathing gaze into one of appreciation and a hint of softness as she met his eyes. She softly uttered, "Yeah, pretty lucky I have you…"

The pair shared look, a quiet moment between them grew, full of almost sentences and half-decided glances- an event that had started happening more and more often for the agents.

Freddie was about question her about the situation, why she was here and why she didn't tell him the truth a few hours ago, but she stopped him by resting her hands on his chest, moving her face closer and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He was caught unaware again, but he didn't hesitate to return the kiss this time, one much softer than the previous kiss. The questions still bubbled up in his mind, but this kiss was long overdue and he had no intention of messing that up over a few inquiries.

Jade didn't pull away this time and after the first kiss, she gave him another gentle kiss, slightly suckling his bottom lip, then another more drawn out, wanting the encounter to last as long as she could manage.

Freddie didn't attempt to stop her as kissing her supple lips was too enticing to want her to cease. One hand on her shoulder moved off to brush down her damp arm while his other instinctively moved to wrap around her waist and grip the small of her back to hold her closer.

The lethal spy had imagined being in this position with the heroic soldier—not this exact position of being in an enemy's stronghold who desperately wanted to kill her and make her into merchandise for a Bed, Bath, and Beyond —but pressing her curved and soft body against his firm muscular body with his hands on her form, even through the Kevlar-meshed bodysuit, and sharing this intimate moment. Her usually cold heart found delight in the soft exchange and the safety she felt in his arms, but her fantasies had gone much further and she intended to take this further than a simple innocent make out session.

As Jade was captivating him with her kisses, she slipped a hand down his chest to the front of his pants and began rubbing her palm up and down the fly of his fatigues, feeling the first signs of his soft, but surprisingly sizable, package beginning to stir and determined to get him hard. She peppered his jaw and chin with kisses while she became a bit more aggressive in rubbing him through his slacks, causing him to grow stiffer by the second.

"Jade…" Freddie groaned out, not expecting her moving her hands to that particular spot and trying to stroke him through his pants. His rational mind was screaming to put a stop to this as she was his friend and this was leaping over that line. "We can't… you are-"

"Shhh…" The spy placed another kiss on his lips then looked in his eyes, seeing his uncertainty- his need to put a stop to this before things went too far. She spoke in a breathy voice, "I was going to fucking die, Freddie. I was going to die with my last conversation with you to being some bullshit lie…"

"Jade, we're spies…" he said with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "Lying is literally our job. Going to places we don't belong, being people we're not, doing things that we know might be morally wrong, and saying things that aren't true. It's not the same as it was when I was in the military… but I know what this business is."

"I know that's the nature of what we do and I had to lie to you…" she whispered through gritted teeth, clearly fighting off some serious emotion. "The one I trust the most and… I just couldn't help feeling like I betrayed you. Hanging over that shit right there… you were all I could think about. I was going to die without letting the man I love know how I feel about him."

If he thought the random making out and palming him was a shocker, the revelation that she loved him in more than a friendly way nearly knocked him back on his ass. "Love? You love me… as in…"

"Ummm… yeah…" Jade never meant for the words to slip, but now she had no choice but to confront it. The former goth gathered her courage, something she was surprised she had lacked with Freddie, in comparison to when she had plenty to do all sorts of clandestine activities that involved danger at every turn. "I love you and have for a very long time. I just couldn't ever work up the nerve to tell you, but now… now, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I'm not wasting one more second."

"Oh…" Freddie remained stunned, completely lost in thought of the ramifications of her words. "That's… I…"

Jade questioned, her nerve slightly wavering in what she had planned to do to show how much she cared about him and express her gratitude in rescuing her. She'd never felt so vulnerable, even when she was hanging. "You don't feel the same way? You don't like me just a little? More than a colleague? A friend?"

"Just… just give me a second…" The hero that had effortlessly rushed in to save her life licked his suddenly dry lips, debating to allow that little secret he had desperately been keeping from her to be spoken. He was her commanding officer in the organization and this was, by all the rules, wrong… but there was nothing more right in this moment than putting the truth out there. His resistance broke looking in those beautiful, but desperate eyes. He swallowed again and stuttered, "I've ah… I actually love you too, but… I never thought you could like me the same way. I'm a bit old fashioned and you're this beautifully dark and sexy spy that could have any pick of guys. Why would I ever think I could have… this?"

Jade's warming heart fluttered, feeling a rush of contradicting emotions from undeserving admonishment to the heights of joy. She didn't think, just acted as she smashed her lips hard against his lips, moaning and pressing her body closer to him as if she couldn't get it close enough.

He responded with a groan as he matched the veracity of her kiss, tightening his grip around her.

She pulled away, breath heaving and accentuating her tightly held heavy chest. "Actually, you're the one I've been looking for my whole life without realizing it and now, I'm going to show you exactly how I feel about you. Right here, right now."

Freddie stared back with a curious, if not slightly apprehensive, look as to how she was going to do such a thing.

Jade slithered down his body, catching the zipper of his vest in the process to pull down and keeping her eyes locked with his the entire time while she dropped to her knees.

Freddie's stomach tightened in anticipation to what he thought she was about to do, but really couldn't believe it.

Once the vest was zipped open, the spy's delicate fingers went about undoing the attached tactical belt, the belt to his fatigues, then unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down.

The solder-turned-spy nervously chuckled, still not rationally believing what she was about to do with him. "Jade, you don't have to—Oh God!" He was cut off when she fished him out of the fly in his boxers with her right hand and swiftly slipped her lips over his thick crown and took a few inches of his still hardening rod into her mouth. As she gently held the lower half of his semi-stiff manhood, she slurped and moaned around his strengthening salty meat, swirling her tongue over and around his crown, teasing his eye a little with the tip of her tongue, tasting his surprisingly savory pre-release, and looking up at him with admiration as much as adoration.

Freddie stared down, beside himself at looking at the obscene act she was committing, yet at the same time, looked like a goddess on her knees. It was a strange juxtaposition, but it wasn't one that he was really eager to make a comment on as he was just overwhelmed with the incredible warm and moist feeling around him.

Jade pulled her head back, allowing his flesh to exit her mouth just enough to breath against his swelling head, as a string of thick saliva hung between them. "Just relax and enjoy this. Only one part of you really needs to be stiff right now. There's nothing wrong with me doing this and you deserve it. Damn, do you deserve this..."

Freddie was considering arguing with her, feeling that what he did for her—everything he did for her since he first laid eyes on her—was not something that warranted a reward, but just what one did for those they cared about. However, his baser instincts were stronger in enjoying the affection her incredibly gifted mouth was giving him.

His rod naturally strengthened and filled her mouth in short order with her aggressive slurping, tongue bathing and suction. She surprised herself at being able to prime his pump so quickly as she knew she had skills, but this was almost a record. She wondered if there was something more to his eager response, perhaps he really wanted this more than he realized it himself. Maybe he even wanted it more than she did, but that was extremely unlikely.

' _Shit, he's so fucking big,'_ she thought as she slipped more of him into her mouth until his crown tapped the back of her throat, but not taking all of his meat inside. She was a bit disappointed with herself that she couldn't accept all of him, remembering she was able to take Beck all the way into her mouth when they were younger but then again, that was like comparing a palm tree to a redwood.

She set aside her self admonishment and stated slowly moving her head back and forth, taking just about half of him inside, slurping and licking him each way she could. She added a soft hum of a song while she had her lips wrapped around him, sliding her tongue over his slit every so often to gather a preview of what she hoped would fill her mouth soon.

"Ugrggh…" he gently groaned as the muffled vocalization sent a vibration down his shaft into his balls, firing off another signal up his spine. He knew it was disrespectful and she was doing an incredible job already, but he had to muster all his strength to keep his hand by his side and gripping the catwalk bar rather than the back of her bobbing head.

The spy picked up her humming at hearing his appreciative grunts and let more of her saliva that was building up having such an impressive bit of meat inside her mouth drool down his shaft. Her right hand tightened around his flesh, feeling like there was a steel rod underneath, and began stroking him with a slight twist from her added lubricant.

Jade closed her eyes and let herself further savor the powerful tool in her mouth while servicing him. His size was impressive to be sure, not grotesquely or comically large, but clearly at the high end of the Bell-Curve when it came to both length and girth. She tasted that slight salty flavor and smelled the manly musk and that drove her on further, feeling her own primal need to satisfy him.

The dark haired spy continued on this way for perhaps a few minutes, a few hours, she couldn't tell as she really enjoyed blowing the man that cared about her so much. She felt she was on a mission of bobbing and stroking, only taking her mouth off of him for a second to take a deep breath and tease his crown with her tongue. Normally she was a talker when she got physical with a guy, but with him it just didn't seem necessary. Plus, she wasn't sure she wanted him to know how… eager she could be with that.

Freddie's breath picked up, laced with soft grunts to signal she was doing a damn fine job at giving him pleasure, perhaps too good a job as she could feel his balls tightening against the butt of her hand each time her hand made a downward stroke. She could feel him fighting back his release, trying to stave off the inevitable. She smiled around him, glad that he was enjoying her ministrations and wanting to prolong it, clearly showing a part of him wasn't hesitant in the act they were sharing. She didn't want to rob him of the feelings he was experiencing—long overdue in her mind—as she wholeheartedly serviced him, so she slowed down her pace to allow him more time to enjoy her attention.

Freddie growled and inadvertently moved his hand to her beautiful swaying black hair, and tightened his fingers in her dark locks, signaling he was pulling back from the brink.

Jade pulled her lips away from around his fleshy steel and looked up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I got a little too excited."

"It's alright…" he said, trying to catch his breath, "you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Oh yes I am…" Jade whispered with a grin as she took one long lick up his massive pole, her eyes never leaving his for a second, "and I can feel you're enjoying this too."

"I am, but I think I…" The soldier clearly struggled with the words here as this was a level of vulnerability he hadn't felt in… well, ever. "I thought I was going to… you know… in your mouth…"

"In my mouth? Oh god… how terrible…" the former mean girl smirked as she kissed his bell head, readying her playful sardonic nature. "So you were just going to fire shot after creamy shot of your thick release right into my mouth here, filling my cheeks, where it could land on my tongue that tastes all the delicious flavors of your cum before it slides down my throat and into my belly… How dare you, Agent Benson…"

"I know it's funny to you," Freddie whispered, cheeks reddening as he smiled. "But I was genuinely concerned. I've never… really… you know, done… I didn't know the proper etiquette, ok? But-"

Jade started stroking him again, not wanting there to be a lull in his pleasure. She sweetly answered, a deep comfort in her voice, "There's no 'but' to this Freddie, except for the one I'm going to hold onto while I service you. You just reacted the way you were supposed to—the way I wanted you to react and if things got a little carried away… then I would have happily taken care of you… I would have swallowed every bit of you and if you wanted more of me… I would have thankfully given you anything and everything you could desire."

The experienced spy didn't wait for his answer and slipped him back into her mouth, picking up where she left off but with a slower pace. As she continued her dual 'assault' on him with mouth and hand, she slipped her left hand under his shirts to palm over his sculpted abs, feeling the muscles tensing.

Freddie looked down, still not believing what was happening. He felt so warm with her mouth taking him over and over and the tingling up and down his body was better than anything he could remember experiencing. Her moans and swaying hair just added to the erotic scene he was experiencing. He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to slow down to lower his heart rate as he did in the heat of combat, but it was no use as Jade's skills and his too long latent attraction to her was too much for him.

He groaned out without realizing it, "Jade… Jade…"

The blue eyed goddess on her knees looked up to him with such sexy, but more importantly, loving eyes while she continued her pace. She knew what he was trying to get out and she would be right there with him as she took him over the edge.

"Jade, wait, I'm…"

The nearly black haired spy pulled off his rod, slowly continuing to pump the lower half. She whispered in a sultry, nearly pleading voice, "It's okay. You can finish in my mouth. In fact, I reeeeally want you to finish in my mouth. I want to taste you."

Freddie's eyes screamed uncertainty of her request while at the same time he was on the brink of his release. Eventually, his eyes shown of momentary relaxation in giving into her way. "Ok…"

"Yes…" she moaned, never letting her lips be more than a centimeter away from his pulsing rod. "Empty those heavy, cum filled balls into my mouth and paint the back of my throat with your cream. I'll swallow and take my protein dose… gotta keep healthy, you know…"

She slurped him back into her mouth, smiling around the thick organ, strengthened and throbbing in reaction to her dirty talk and oral skills. Jade didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but he felt like he grew slightly and had gotten even harder. It gave her that little bit more motivation to eagerly stroke and twist her hand around while bobbing her head for all her worth.

She verbally fluffed him to get him to fire inside her mouth with all she had, but in truth, she wasn't particularly thrilled of the idea. The last time she had gone down on someone it was Beck and she didn't particularly care for the salty bitter taste. Despite those unpleasant memories, she didn't want to deny the man that had always been at her side such a release and make him think she was rejecting him. She had enough trust, faith and particular love for him to know that if she didn't want to do that again—swallowing him, not orally pleasing him—he wouldn't guilt trip her or emotionally manipulate her for a repeat performance which made what she was doing all the more poignant for her.

Only a few more seconds passed before his self control crumbled, throwing his head back and letting out a mighty cry over the sound of the machinery, "RWAAA! GRAGGHHH! AGRRGHH!"

Freddie's pelvis surged forward, shoving his sword deeper in her mouth then exploded, coating her tongue, the back of her throat and filling her mouth in nearly an instant. She closed her eyes and struggled to swallow, coughing a bit in trying not to choke as even she wasn't expecting that much from him. She tried to form a vacuum around his meat to keep all of him, but some naturally leaked out of the corners of her mouth. She began to loudly moan in the process of taking several swallows to get his creamy, thick load down her throat that insisted on sticking to the inside of her mouth and throat.

Jade looked up at him with watery eyes, but a loving gaze, lazily bobbing her head to keep him stimulated, stroking to get every last drop, and then clean him off and get anything that she missed in his initial release.

The secret soldier let his head rest back against the wall as the shudder of pleasure dissipated through him and the added loving attention sent a dull tingling sensation in the wake of the explosion of pleasure.

As Jade cleaned the last of his release and saliva off his weakened tool, she could hear the soft groans escape Freddie's lips that suggested that he was becoming over stimulated. The twitching of him in her mouth and signs that he was already recovering was further proof that was the case—showing off his stamina and her skills. Yet, having no intention of causing her hero discomfort, she pulled her lips off his crown with a pop.

Freddie's chest heaved while he rested back against the wall to support much of his weight.

The spy placed a peck on his softening crown and innocently asked, "How was that?"

"That was… that was…" He swallowed and trailed off, unable to put his feelings and thoughts into words.

Jade devilishly smiled and playfully tormented, "Did I leave my big damn hero speechless?"

Freddie thought it was safer to simply nod his head as he mumbled with near blushing embarrassment, "That was incredible, but I… I ah… finished…"

"Absolutely where you were supposed to finish," she answered for him with a sultry tone. "I said it. I meant it. And I don't fucking regret it."

Jade smiled as she wiped her bottom lip with the tip of her pinkie to get any remnant of him then slipped the digit between her lips. She took the lull in their encounter to focus on the taste in her mouth. His release was a bit salty, but had a sweet aftertaste and all things considered, she particularly liked the flavor. In her mind she could see making that protein shake part of her daily regimen. It was a completely different experience for her this time and she wouldn't mind having another taste of him, even now craving another taste of him in the near future.

She stood up and snuggled her forehead against the side of his neck, wanting to find comfort with him and just not speak at what she did for him—for herself.

As she expected, he protectively wrapped his arms around her body, making her feel loved and appreciated. He kissed her temple and found the same comfort, nuzzling her head with his.

He finally uttered when his heartbeat slowed down and his breath leveled off, "Ah, Jade… why? Why do that right now even if… you love me?"

Jade wasn't ready to answer that question at the moment, not delve any further into her emotions. She placed a finger on his lips and teasingly smiled. "'Why?' for later, right now we've got to go catch the bad guy."

Freddie was left speechless once again, not sure what she had in mind as she carefully pulled his boxers back up tucking his still sizable his semi-hard meat inside. She stuffed his shirt back into his fatigues then button, zipped and buckled his belt. She took his hand then led him down the catwalk to the stairs that he had rushed up to save her.

On the way out, she saw her belt and dual gun holsters lazily strung across one of the guardrails of the stairs. She snatched it up and buckled it around her waist and the insides of her thighs as she led him out of the room.

Freddie thought they were heading for the exit where he had snuck in as her mission had been a failure, but they turned down another corridor.

A minute later, they reached the security room, vacant as Beck apparently didn't believe he was expecting anyone else after capturing her. She shoved Freddie inside then locked the door behind them. Jade slipped past him and leaned over the control board, flipping on all the monitors to see every entrance of the building.

Freddie took up a position beside her to look at the various monitors, curious as to what she was doing and prevent himself from just staring at her ass that was nicely encased in her jumpsuit. A task he was failing more with each second. "What are you doing?"

Jade looked over her shoulder and answered, "That motherfucker was planning to turn me into a goddamn candle collection and he wanted to see the results, so he said he was coming back. I want to see that piece of shit when he enters so we can ambush him. But… in the meantime though…"

She turned to face him and reached to the front zipper of her skin tight suit then slowly pulled it down, revealing more of her cleavage and creamy skin until she pulled the zipper down to her mid-abdomen.

Freddie felt his cheeks flushed with heat, not expecting another turn of events like this. "Jade?"

"I told you we're not done…" she almost growled. "And it's going to be a while before he comes back and we can put his ass in the ground, so… I'm yours… any… every… way you want me."

Freddie self-consciously laughed while raising his fingerless gloved hands, "I told you Jade that we don't have to do anything. What we shared back there was… incredible, but you weren't obligated to do anything for me. You're not obligated to do anything… to try to show me how much you care about me. I know how much you care about me."

"You think this is about gratitude?" Jade laughed as she cupped the back of his head, letting her fingers play with his short hair, and whispered, "This is one of the reasons why I love you, Benson. I'm offering you to fuck me anyway you want and you're trying to turn me down because of some misguided sense of 'obligation.' Don't get it twisted- I owe you my life for saving me back there. I fucking WANT you to have my body."

"Jade… I'm not… I mean…"The Special Forces soldier was still reeling from the fact that she could love him more than in a platonic sense, so he tripped over his words as he answered, "I don't want to 'fuck' you, I want…"

Freddie caught himself, feeling a bit exposed in revealing one of the thoughts he had buried deep in his mind and heart.

The dark haired spy caught the apprehensive flicker in his eyes, seeing the chink in his emotional armor. She didn't want to exploit it as she did so many others in the course of her job, but she wanted him to feel he could be honest with her.

"What do you want?" She, calmed down the intensity and relaxed against the desk and looked down at his chest and ran her index finder down his sternum over the tactical vest. "Tell me what you want, what you truly want in the deepest part of your heart. I won't judge you."

He reached up and took her red and tortured wrist, gripping just above where she was horribly bound, gently resting her hand between their chests. "I'm not going to 'fuck you'… I've imagined…"

She gently asked, knowing in her heart that his answer wouldn't be dirty or demeaning towards her as she could only imagine others had thought about with her, "You've what? What have you imagined us doing if not sex?"

"No…" He swallowed down his fear, hoping that his next words wouldn't ruin the moment or what they shared as friends, and answered, "I ah… I've imagined us making love, but—"

She placed her fingertips over his lips and gently prodded, "I told you that there doesn't have to be a 'but' for us. All the negative and more loose vocabulary can go out the door. Just make love to me… show me how you want to do it…"

Freddie looked into her eyes, blue pools that could easily drown him. He licked his lips again, wondering why they, along with the rest of his mouth, continued to be so dry.

Jade gave him a gentle prod by taking his hands and moving them to rest on her hips then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She followed up with a second and third one, whispering between them, "It's okay. I want anything you want."

Freddie started returning faint kisses and moved his hands from her sides to the small of her back, letting his fingertips dance across the practically skintight Kevlar-meshed jumpsuit, and pulled her closer. He dipped his head and tenderly caught her lips, giving her a soft kiss as if they were a teenage couple on their first date.

The spy smiled into the kiss, lifting her arms to rest her hands on his shoulders and if he wanted to start things slow, they would start things slow. Mind numbing blowjob on the catwalk aside, of course.

They exchanged innocent kisses, relaxing into each other's embrace with each one, Freddie's apprehension fading. His gentlemanly side was enjoying the sweet exchanges, but his carnal side desired more, so he moved his right hand up until his fingers slipped between the opening of her suit and flesh, cupping under her heavy and beautiful bra encased right breast. He was cautious in his gentle palming, fighting the urge to pull his hand away in thinking he had gone too far.

Jade moved her hand up to join his hand, reassuring him that he could do whatever he wanted with her. There was no such thing as 'too far' in her mind and the idea that Freddie Benson, of all people, would be the one to go there was honestly laughable.

The muscular covert operative increased the pressure in massaging the heavy flesh and brushing his thumb over the material trying to find her nipple through it, still unsure if he had the nerve to make full skin contact.

"Mmmm…" The black ops spy sighed, closed her eyes and pulled her lips away to lull her head to the side, exposing her neck to him when his thumb found her hardening nub and increased the pressure to stimulate it through the thin material. "You definitely know what you're doing..."

Freddie eagerly took advantage of her exposed neck and began peppering her neck, breathing in her scent. He felt a little wild as he suckled every so often on the pale vulnerable flesh, kissing up to her earlobe.

Jade felt the tingling feeling and a not so faint dampness between her legs when he kissed her jugular. She licked her lips, beyond pleased that he could work her up this much with such a light touch of her erogenous zones. She was trying to go along with Freddie's pace, but the fire in her gut and soul wanted him to bad. She just hoped that she wouldn't be figuratively stepping on his toes with her next action.

Jade leaned back from his grip, surprising him for a moment in thinking he had gone too far, but she quickly squashed that idea by pulling the cups of her bra down, shoving the material under her practically gravity defying breasts, revealing her pale lovely orbs and soft pink nubs surrounded by equally pink areolas.

"Wow…"Freddie eyes looked like they were going to pop from their sockets, stunned at seeing such beauty. He had caught a look when she'd worn low cut blouses, and had spent more than a few nights imagining how incredible her chest was, but fantasy did not match reality. They were bigger than he'd thought and absolutely perfect; so perfect in fact that he couldn't bring himself to touch them. "You look… just…"

"Don't talk, baby… just feel." Jade took his strong hand and pressed his palm against her left breast, having him feel against his palm how hard he had made her nipple, sliding it over until he operated on his own squeezing her flesh pillow gently. "There we go… I know you've tried to catch a peek before, so why not go after what you want?"

He moved his lips back to her exposed neck and picked up the kissing while he gently flicked his thumb over the tightening nub and palmed her bare flesh. He kneaded it like dough and got a good feel of the sheer softness and weight.

"Oh shit…" Jade snaked her left hand up, cupping the back of his head and neck to hold him close, softly mewing at his attention. She pressed herself closer to him, wanting his hand to really get a feel for her and started grinding her pelvis against him, hoping that the weapon in his pants would return, 'reloaded.'

He pulled his lips away from her neck and moved his hands to grab the shoulders of the jumpsuit and pulled them down the rest of the way of her arms, pulling them free of the sleeves then down to her hips. She grabbed his shoulders while he cupped under her right breast then practically inhaled the pink nub and surrounding flesh. He flicked his eyes up, meeting her own blue beauties, struggling to remain open as he sucked around her areola and tongue striking the nipple, sending what felt like an electric spark through her with each lick.

"Oh fuuuccckkk meee…" The dark haired beauty said through gritted teeth, arching her back to offer more of her flesh to him. Jade spread her fingers on the back of his head and gently dug into his skin to hold him in place, desperate for the attention to her tip. He gave in tenfold when he latched on tight and suckled, most definitely leaving a mark. "My body is yours to devour…"

Freddie's other hand wasn't idle, cupping under her other breast and giving it a firm massaging grip. He pulled his lips away before giving the surrounding flesh around her nipple a deep red hickie and started kissing around in a circle until he came back to the starting point. He followed the same trail with quick flicks of his tongue, licking her flesh to get another taste of her. He pushed her soft orbs together and pressed his face into her bust, simply inhaling her sweet lavender scent, then kissed up and down her cleavage.

Jade was being driven wild with his devotion, her breasts getting the attention they deserved rather than just taking pleasure from them which is what other guys would do. She rhythmically started squeezing her thighs together, adding stimulation to her slick core and feeling that she may have already soaked through her thong.

The soldier-turned-spy pulled his face from her flesh to move back to her left nipple and gently bit down on her stiff nub and pinched the other one at the same time, causing her to shudder and cause her nether muscles to tighten and give her a soft jolt. She had never had one just from breastplay, but it might have actually been a gentle climax.

Freddie felt her shudder against him and pulled his mouth away and asked with concern on his face, "Are you okay?"

Jade brushed his cheek and grinned, joyfully grinned and answered, "I think you just made me cum, a little one, but… would you mind giving me a bigger one?"

Any hesitation that Freddie may have felt about the situation had vanished once she requested that he please her, so he answered without hesitation, grinning, "I'd love to give you one. Or ten. You could probably put me down for 100 actually. At least."

Freddie playfully took her by the hips and turned her to walk her over to the absent security guard's desk to brace her ass against the edge of the desk. His lips focused on the other side of her neck that hadn't been getting any real attention while his right hand trailed down her stomach to softly brush circles over it.

Jade sighed to the playful kisses and gentle touch. They kept her tingling while relaxing her and making her feel safe. At this point "Gets-You-Hot-And-Also-Makes-You-Feel-Secure" might as well have been his middle name.

The soldier's lips finally moved off her neck and down her collarbone before trailing down her sternum. He trailed his lips down the inside curvature of her breasts, causing her to gasp that he might return to savor her supple breasts, but alas, he continued on down her smooth, flawless stomach, pausing briefly, peppering her bellybutton. The action drew out a sexy giggle from the spy that was as corny as it sounded, music to the decorated soldier's ears. The sweetness he knew that was buried underneath the angry and venomous young woman was a beautiful sight to behold.

He knelt down and quickly went about to undo the laces of her boots then sliding off one foot after another. Freddie then hooked his fingers between the bodysuit and her hips and pulled it down, reveal her damped black thong. Her scent struck his sense of smell like lightning, nearly overwhelming with the sweet and inviting aroma. He fought the mouth-watering distraction long enough to pull the rest of the bodysuit down her legs then untangled it from her ankles.

He hooked his fingers under the thin elastic band at her hips then pulled down the sticky black material down her ashen colored thighs, tangling them around her ankles for the briefest moments it took him to take them off and toss them to the floor. He looked back up and just stared at her body, quietly taking in the beauty in front of him.

Jade slightly squinted, confused why he suddenly stopped. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing could be further from the truth…" Freddie warmly breathed against her flawless skin, "You're absolutely beautiful."

Her lips pressed together, and cheeks glowing with red, feeling a flush of bashfulness sweeping through her. She was a confident sexy badass international spy that had men drooling and falling over themselves when the opportunity (and sometimes when it didn't) arise yet she was feeling like a bashful school girl, weak in the knees by his honest view of her.

He stared for a moment at her dark neatly trimmed hair above her glistening opening that had slightly blossomed, readying itself for hopefully the end result to all the attention. However, she was in need a bit more attention before she could accept him and he wanted her to feel just as good as she had done for him back on the catwalk, so he opened his mouth and slid his tongue over one outer lip then the other.

"Shhhiiitttt…" Jade hissed in approval and shivered from the soft contact of his tongue. Two swipes across her petals and it was already the best head she'd ever received. Well, from a guy, but that was beside the point. She wasn't sure if his tongue was really that gifted or if she was so turned on and desperate that the simplest of moves would give her ecstasy.

Freddie's grin grew, pleased with himself that he could get her to react. He moved his mouth up, trailing his tongue over her inner lips, to take a few exploratory laps around and under her hood to reach her clit before wrapping around it for a quick suckle.

Jade shuddered and drawled out, "Fuckkk…"

Freddie quickly picked up the pace by moving his mouth back down and flicked his tongue out to get a better taste of her inner lips, feeling the added slickness and heat.

"Freddie… I-"

He shoved his tongue deep inside, swirling around inside to gather her tangy yet sweet honey on his tongue. He realized after a few deep laps of the exquisite taste on his tongue that he could get seriously addicted to her. He slowed his movements down and gently explored her, going on instinct rather than extensive knowledge. A piece of his mind hoped that he would be allowed a lot of practice to catch up on technique.

"Ohmygoddddd…." Jade moaned out a her hips gently rotated to bring his face closer to her flower and tongue deeper to reach all the little places that were crying for attention. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip and moaned out without thinking, "You're a fucking natural… You could honestly make a career out of eating pussy. Specifically mine and only mine."

"I'll take that into consideration…" he smirked, not wanting to lose his rhythm. "Is there an opening?"

"Oh, you'll be filling an opening very soon…" she muttered, eyes clenching as she gripped the desk so hard her knuckles were about to turn white. "But holy shit, you're amazing."

Freddie pulled his mouth away and huffed out a heated break, "Thanks, I'm trying. And it doesn't hurt that you're so delicious. I could get addicted to this Jade."

"You really—" She sucked in a sharp breath when he latched his mouth back on her and shoved his tongue in as deeply as he could manage, the tip of his dexterous tongue brushed over her internal knot of nerves. "—really think so?"

He pulled his mouth off and blew a hot breath against her twitching lips, "Yes. You're this perfect balance of sweet and tangy and your skin… I swear it tastes like creamy vanilla. I hope I can stop myself when you're done."

If Jade's heart wasn't racing, his intention and eagerness of getting her to that sweet moment certainly would have gotten it going. "I wouldn't… I certainly wouldn't… stop you…"

Freddie took an obscenely loud slurp with a follow up lick then replied, "Thanks."

He randomly started humming keys with no particular rhyme or reason between alternating licks and suckles on her swelling lips. He moved his hands up and down her thighs, giving them a warm brush to drive back the goose bumps trying to form on her skin.

Freddie went on pure instincts, going like a madman in licking inside and all around her lips. He would lick then suckle from them then move up to tease her clit because what he lacked in experience, he was determined to make up with enthusiasm.

Jade gripped one of his shoulders, digging her nails into his shirt while her other hand desperately gripping the edge of the desk and whimpered, "Freddie… I'm… I'm so… close… please Freddie, please…"

He moved a hand up to palm over her own. He forced his hand under her grip and laced his fingers between her fingers. Out of shared instinct, she welcomed the touch and responded in an instant when his fingers reassuringly squeezed her fingers and the top of her hand.

He flicked his tongue inside her as rapidly as he could move the organ while moaning into her.

Jade clenched her abs and inner thigh muscles, racing to her release and one she believed would be beautifully devastating.

Freddie looked up, his tongue continuing to explore as much as he could in the shortest amount of time and happily humming, to meet her eyes with warmth and love.

The moment of eye contact was what sent her over the edge.

"OHFFUCKIINGGGSHHIITT!" she slurred her scream as she threw her head back, not caring that if the entire building heard her. Jade threw her hips forward in a drive to get more attention and drag out the release, which he eagerly alternated flicking his tongue and sucking on her, until her wave couldn't be sustained any longer and her opening became too sensitive.

She slumped forward and cradled his head against her abdomen to signal for him to stop and rode out her aftershocks.

Freddie patiently waited for her to finish, to simply relish in her afterglow and experience all that he had hoped he had given her. He looked up and kissed just above her pubic mound and whispered, letting his hot breath across her skin send another shiver through her, "Do you want me to do that again?"

Jade brushed her hand over his short hair and uttered nearly spent, "I would love for you to do that again, but we're on a time crunch. Rain check?"

Her self-doubts sabotaged her thoughts that he would agree to such a thing, but was more than pleasantly surprised when he stood up and answered with his boyish grin that could tear down her emotional defenses, "Absolutely. Name the time and place and I'll send you to Heaven again."

"Everyday and everywhere both sound good for that," the spy struggled with a smile, bashful that in the heat of the moment that he could still be romantically sweet. She grabbed his shoulders and gave her a gentle tug for him to stand up.

Jade hands moved to unbuckle his belt and undo the clips around the inside of his thigh that held his holster to his side before moving her hands up to the zipper of his tactical vest and pulled it down. She slipped the vest and attached belt off his shoulders to let it drop to the floor. She frantically started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his undershirt that seemed to mold to his muscular chest. She pulled it off his shoulders then ran her hands up and down his chest, eyeing it with a desire to kiss all over and fall asleep on it.

The spy didn't let her mind drift too far into another fantasy and got back to work on her mission. She undid his fatigues then pulled them down along with his boxers, freeing his semi-solid rod that had gotten excited from his attention to her. She was flattered and intended to get him to full strength with something she'd been saving especially for him.

Jade cupped under her breasts and lowered her chin, allowing drool to escape her lips and drip down into the valley of her desirable flesh orbs. She dropped to her knees and scooted forward then wrapped his shaft in her heavy and heaving beauties.

Freddie uttered with a low groan, "God Jade, you're so… warm and soft."

Jade smugly grinned, content that he was appreciative and enjoying the experience of her gesture. She let herself relish in the position, feeling something worthy physically and emotionally pressed against each side of her orbs. "And you're so hard." She spat down on his poking out head from her cleavage then slowly started pumping him. "Did you ever imagine me squeezing you this way? Wrapping my fat soft tits around you."

Freddie's cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink, showing that the thought had crossed his mind—perhaps more than once. He answered with a shamed laced voice, "Sorry… You must think I'm some kind of perv."

Jade leaned forward, squeezing around him a little tighter and flicking a gaze upward. She answered between butterfly kisses on his sculptured abs, "No, no I don't. It's okay… you're not one and besides, I've had my fair share of fantasies about you."

The soldier swallowed down his surprise about her confession, feeling anxious to know what some of those might be, but thought he should remain silent and not dig himself into a hole.

The spy on her knees felt him tense in embarrassment and she wouldn't have any of that. She picked up her stroking, giving him the best massage he ever had or she had given and showing him that he was supposed to enjoy it. As she pumped, she could feel his tension ebbing and both their pleasures rising. She didn't realize she could get such enjoyment of having something this solid between her pillows after the disastrous try with Beck—too aggressive, too small, not lasting long enough (which she was a bit understanding since they were both young) then finishing without any warning which she believed was intentional.

Freddie rested his hands on her shoulders for balance as he felt his knees get weak. He thought her mouth was fantastic, but being wrapped by her felt like he was being smothered by Heaven. His pelvis started slowly matching her pace even though he wanted her to set the pace since his traditional upbringing screamed in his head that this must have been a demeaning act, being on her knees.

His thumbs brushed over her shoulders with gentle sweeps back and forth, trying to convey his thanks to her and return what he felt was a tender act. He couldn't help but groan as Jade opened her mouth wide, letting the head hit her tongue as it popped up.

Jade initial plan was just to pump him enough to get him to full mast and a bit of a treat to what was to come, but she continued on at a steady pace, losing herself in the moment that stretched out for who knew how long with his soft grunts and her sighs and mews merging into a chorus. His brushing thumbs on her shoulders sent tingles through her arms and as sappy as it sounded, her heart that made this feel more intimate. She would occasionally lean forward to return the affection with soft kisses on his tensing abdomen.

The spy would have just continued this way in feeling close to him, but at some point, a minute, a few hours, she felt him twitching harder and harder and from his eye, leaking more and more of his sweet pre-essence onto her upper chest and down into her valley with each stroke.

Jade regretfully stopped her stroking, enjoying the act and seeing and feeling that he was certainly enjoying it too, but she needed him at full strength with what she had planned.

Freddie looked down and groaned in disappointment, not even realizing he did it until it escaped his lips.

She apologetically looked up to him, biting her lip slightly. "I'm sorry. I would love for you to give me a nice necklace and paint my chest, but I want to feel you inside. Would you accept a rain check again?"

Freddie licked his lips and calmed his breathing with a few deep breaths then asked, "Are you sure? I mean… I know that couldn't have been comfortable and it has to be demeaning towards you…"

Jade kissed his cheek then pointed out, "Freddie, you just got on your knees and ate my pussy so well, I came like gangbusters, until I had to hold on to you not to fall down then the first thing you asked once I got over how good you are at that was ask if I wanted you to do that again. What you did for me wasn't demeaning and what we were sharing wasn't demeaning to me… I actually liked it. It made me feel…"

The brown eye soldier hopefully asked, "Closer?"

The spy's eyes lit up with her smile as he had put a simple word to what she had felt and she answered, "Yes, it made me feel close to you, so… rain check?"

Freddie felt a surge of confidence and answered, taking charge of the situation with a firm grip on her hips, "I've noticed that you do like your jewelry."

"Yes I do," she answered with a smart grin then stole a deep kiss.

They shared a few more kisses and Jade took the opportunity gently push him backwards until his bottom hit the edge of the desk. She sank back to her knees to hastily remove his boots then pull his pants and boxers down. She trailed kisses up his thigh, kissed on the side of his twitching rod then up his abs and chest before her nervous and fluttering eyes met his welcoming gaze.

There was no question what would be happening next for them, so Freddie gave her an unsure look and asked, "Are you sure?"

Jade nodded and breathlessly answered, "Yes, I want to make love with you."

"I always imagined doing this with you in a more romantic setting you deserved," he muttered. "Roses, wine, a fancy five star hotel. The first time I girl like you deserves."

The spy licked her lips and teased, "I don't know… I've honestly imagined you bending me over your desk late at night, when everyone else is gone, and just going to town on me. A desk there… a desk here… I guess this isn't much different…"

After everything they had exchanged so far, Freddie blushed at the idea of imagining such thing.

Jade surprised him with a soft giggle at his reaction, but quickly calmed her breath to asking him in a somewhat bashful tone, "Can I be on top?"

He pecked her lips and answered in a hushed tone, almost bemused by her question, "Of course, however you want."

Jade brushed aside all the clutter on the desk to fall on the floor then Freddie scooted onto the desk then laid back on it.

Jade finally unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor before she crawled up onto his lap, nestling the underside of his stiff shaft against her puffy and dripping lips, and balancing her hands on his abdomen.

Freddie took a firm grip on her hips and asked, "Are you sure?"

Jade breathed out with a content grin and a glint of lust in her eyes, "With you? Absolutely."

The creamy skinned spy pushed up with her knees and slipped her hand between her legs to grip him and line him up. She touched the crown to her moist lips and brushed over her blossomed flower, teasing both of them one last time before slowly lowering herself.

His thick crown slipped between her petals and she whimpered out, the thrill of his first penetration into her feeling like a religious experience. She continued to lower herself, relishing in the feeling she could only have imagined beforehand, and sucked a sharp breath through her teeth as his muscle forced her to accommodate him.

Freddie's eyes rolled back as he groaned out, "You're so warm and tight…"

Jade clenched her eyes shut and sighed as she tried to relax in order to adjust to his size. "You're… godddd… you're so damn big." She pushed the final inch inside, feeling him push against something inside and whimpered when for a moment the pain was higher than the pleasure, "Grrgghhh…. Ahhhh…"

He moved his hands from her hips up her sides to brush up and down, attempting to comfort her, "I'm sorry—"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him with a loving gaze, trying to relish in the pleasure and moving her right hand from his chiseled abs to over his heart. She huffed out as her cheeks blushed, "Don't be. I'm okay, I'm okay, just give me a few seconds. I've wanted this for so long…"

Freddie looked into his eyes with guilt laden eyes that he could hurt her, but Jade moved a hand up to cup his cheek and brush over the cheekbone with her thumb to reassure him that she was fine. She felt touched, in more ways than one, by his consideration for her wellbeing, something she would have doubted others would have considered.

Once he was assured that she would be alright, he took the opportunity to gaze at the sight before him. Her smile and eyes were captivating enough to suck one's soul out if one looked too long. She curved in that desirable hourglass shape, her soft heavy breasts and tightened nipples begging for more attention. Her skin was flawless, smooth and supple that he wanted to touch and feast on all night long.

As he gazed upon what he saw as a heavenly sight, he alternated directions of brushing his hands up and down her sides, letting his thumbs brush the sides of her heaving breasts every time his hands past them in attempt to grant his own wish and give her comfort from her struggle. "You're beautiful Jade, absolutely, incredibly beautiful."

Jade beamed a smile to him, genuinely touched from the simple and honest words that others would have used simply as cheap pickup lines. "Thank you and you… God you're handsome and… just fucking incredible. You don't know how many lonely nights I've fantasized about you… and this body taking me…" She moved her hand up to cup her right breast then tenderly tweak her nipple. "…How many times I've touched myself, pushing digit after digit inside and tweaking my own peaks… wishing they were your fingers…" She clenched her pelvic muscles around his fleshy steel, drawing a low rumbling groan past his lips. "…how many times I've fucked myself wishing that it was this mighty cock, which even my darkest fantasies underestimated, inside me, pounding my pussy until I passed out from exhaustion. And then I wake up and want it all over again."

Freddie twitched inside, his imagination running wild in imagining those nights which began to merge with his own idle thoughts that he had inadvertently crossed his mind.

Jade pushed on, literally feeling that her words were getting to him, "Is knowing that getting you harder? Does it make you want to just go ahead and blow that thick creamy and delicious cum inside me? I know I kind of pushed you right to the edge with my tits, so if you do… it's okay… because knowing that you know what I've thought about is driving me wild and hotter than I could imag—Ahhggg…" the spy mewed out, cutting herself off with and squinted as her own dirty talk caused her to inadvertently clenched her muscles around his thick shaft, feeling as if she was forming a vacuum seal around him.

"I have to admit… this is so much better than anything I ever imagined," Freddie groaned at the incredible pressure and pleasure surrounding him. "Your body is soft, and yet so tight, and there's not an inch of you I don't want to kiss and lick, and give myself to. And yes… you definitely have a way with words."

Jade tried her best to relax, distracting herself in pushing up his undershirt and playfully scratching his defined abs. Several more seconds ticked by with deep breaths and her muscles loosened enough and she was ready to give him the ride of his life. She braced her hands on his abs and pushed up with her knees until she lifted about halfway off of him then slowly lowered herself back down until her groin was flushed against his pelvis.

He groaned and she sighed with the first stroke then followed up with a slow second and just a little faster third before Jade found a gentle rhythm to bounce on his lap.

"Tell me…" she whispered, fighting back mews. "Tell me what… what you've thought about with me…"

Freddie had to pull his eyes away from her softly bouncing flesh orbs to meet her hazy eyes. He reached up to cup under her right one while keeping a firm grip on her left hip to help her along in her riding. He answered, his words broken up with each bounce on his lap forcing a bit of extra air out, "I've thought… of holding you and kissing you… about all the romantic stuff I would like to do with you… dinner… movie… walk on the beach… then… I've thought about… waking up with you beside me in bed then waking you up in the most incredible way imaginable… we'd make love in the early morning as she sun rose and we'd just be caught up in the sheets…"

His ideas were romantically cheesy, but she loved them as they were as genuine as he was. And this just confirmed once again that he wanted her for her and not just a quick lay to let off some sexual steam.

She leaned forward, bracing her hands on either side of his head, and dipped her face forward so her supple lips could meet his lips. The kiss was slow and sensual, almost lazy with very little tongue as if they were just getting acquainted instead of Freddie buried nearly completely inside her.

He moved his hands from her hips to cup her ass, helping her along moving back and forth to swallow and release part his rod from her heavenly opening.

Jade huffed out, "I'd like that… I'd like that a lot…"

She moved her hands further out until she had her fingers curled on the edge of the end of the table for leverage. She picked up the pace fairly quickly until she was bucking on him as if she was riding a horse, her breasts gently bouncing against his chin and face. He lifted his head and did his best to alternately lap at her nipples.

"Fuuckkssshhiittt… god… just like that… shitttt…" a string of obscenities left her mouth with the spikes of pleasure through her chest from her nipples and the thrill going through her with each strike of his rod hitting her sensitive insides. Her knees were starting to ache from the hard surface of the table, but she didn't care. She felt too good riding him, feeling him withdrawing and penetrating her over and over, feeling that he wanted her to experience every little bit of pleasure.

The pale skinned spy quivered more and more in his embrace, feeling that her release was fast approaching, but she wasn't ready for it. She wanted to hold it off, build it up and hopefully share it with him, so she slowed down and lifted herself up to a seated position.

A grin plastered her face and sweetly spoke with a huffed out breath, blowing some of her hair out of her face, "I've had my fun… Now, it's your turn…"

Freddie curiously gazed up at her and questioned the obvious, "I thought we were both having fun?"

Jade rubbed her hand up and down his chest, loving the feel of his muscular torso. "Yeah… you're right, but I think we can change it up a little."

She pushed herself up enough for Freddie to slip out then lifted one leg to slip off him and the desk. She braced her hands on the edge of the desk and glanced over her shoulder, encouraging his next move.

Freddie got the message and slipped off the desk then got behind her, resting his hands on her hips and taking a moment to admire her backside. He had seen it plenty of times while she was wearing her skintight jumpsuit, but seeing it bare in all its glory was an entirely different sight to behold.

Jade partially closed her eyes and moaned out with a devious smile, "Do you like what you see back there?"

He breathed out, "You're beautiful all over Jade."

"You are being way too complimentary given all of the awful things I'm craving for you to do to my body…" she smirked, blushing a bit. "But thank you."

Freddie stole a few seconds to rub a hand over one of her cheeks, as if he had to feel them to know they were real, before gripping himself by the base and rubbing his crown up and down her already tightening slit, teasing her a bit.

Jade closed her eyes, leaning her head back and licking her lips as her eager smile grew. She moaned in approval with the tingling sensation of his spongy head against her lips fantasizing about all the ways this new angle would open her body up to limitless pleasue.

Freddie thought he had teased her enough and eased back inside her, struggling once more in getting his head between her lips. He moved his right hand to take a firm grip on her shoulder for leverage, while he planted the other on her hip, then slowly pushed and pulled, sawing his way in.

Jade let out a strangled cry as his shaft forced her muscles apart once again to sink back into her, the underside of his shaft brushing over her internal bundle of nerves. He groaned as those same muscles wrapped around, as if the brief absence had been a lifetime.

They shared another groan as Freddie finished sheathing into her. His hands idly brushed up and down her sides then along her back, letting his fingertips trail down her spine that sent a shiver through her.

Once he thought they had relaxed enough, he eased his pelvis back, slowly withdrawing from her until he was about halfway out. He looked down to see his glistening shaft spearing between the finest ass he had ever seen. He stifled a groan and the urge to want to finish at the erotic sight, but he focused on the task at hand of getting this beautiful woman in his arms the finish she deserved.

He moved a hand to her right breast, cupping and giving it an appreciative squeeze. His pointer finger every so often would brush the sensitive bud that could probably cut glass it was so hard as he began his gentle thrusts into her. As he kneaded further, he'd squeeze the pink peak tightly between his middle and ring finger knuckles.

Jade's breath increased with each of his thrusts, driving her closer to her release, but she was able to mumble out, "Fuck… That's it Freddie… just take me how you want me. This pussy is yours… I'm yours."

Freddie questioned with a deeper, gruffer voice while he rutted against her soft ass, "You're mine? You belong to me?"

Jade lowered her chin to her upper chest and whimpered, each thrust snatching a bit of her breath away, "Yes… I am. I'm damn grateful to be yours. It's not just my pussy that's yours, that you can have anytime you want, but my mouth, my breasts… you've shown them some real love tonight." She gyrated her ass back to meet his slowing thrusts and huffed out, looking back at him with utter sincerity. "My ass is all yours too. To touch, taste, spank… even to fuck if that's what you want. You'd be my first back there really. You're so goddamn big, I know you'd probably tear me in two and I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks, but I don't fucking care… It's yours to have… yours only."

Freddie was groaning not only from the heavenly velvet that wrapped his manhood, but her words were starting to get to him. He fought for control and asked, hoping the conversation would distract him, "Why? Why are they—why are you mine?"

She turned her head slightly to the right, spotting him from the left corner of her eye and huffed, "Because I freaking love you, Benson, and want to be yours and I want you… I want you to be mine."

She was baring her soul to him, feeling far more vulnerable to him than just being in the submissive position where he completely controlled the lovemaking, but she had to take the chance. She had to make him realize that this wasn't just a random fuck to show her gratitude for saving her life.

Freddie tightened his grip on her shoulder and moved his hand on her right hip before picking up the pace in pounding into her, on a mission now to feel her come around him and fall apart.

Jade's heavy DD breasts jiggled and bounced with each quickening and deepening thrust, her dark hair flying wildly across her pale back, the beautiful locks dancing along the stark contrast. He couldn't see her face the way he really wanted to but this position was so hot and made him feel so much more control that he was willing to push through.

Freddie cursed under his breath as he felt the tug under his abdomen muscles, wanting to finally finish after the start and stops of her breast loving and her riding him. He groaned in frustration as he didn't think he was going to make it, "Jade, I'm… I'm sorry… I'm almost there… I don't… I don't think I can… hold it until you… you come again…"

Jade pushed herself up and rested the back of her head on his right shoulder while looping her left around to cup the back of his head, bringing his thrusting to near a complete stop. She gyrated her hips to rub her ass against his pelvis, attempting to keep them both stimulated and looked into his eyes with a desperate gaze. "No, it's okay. It's okay."

Freddie growled against her ear, sucking on the lope between breaths and speaking, trying to fight off the inevitable, "Damn… it's not… it's not… I'm so deep and it's so hot and tight. Any movement, and I will…"

The dark haired spy kissed the corner of his mouth to dissuade his feelings of guilt and answered, "I'm not too far behind you. You'll get me there… finish inside, please… inside. I need to feel you."

His face froze, stunned by her request, her demand… her plead. "Are you… are you sure?"

"I can't… I can't give you my virginity… no matter how much I want to take that back from that asshole," Jade said, gritting her teeth, determined to give something true and real to the most amazing man she'd ever encountered. "I can't give you what you deserve, but you can be the first man to ever finish inside… please Freddie?"

Jade despised appearing vulnerable, as people would use it as an opportunity to take advantage of her, but she knew she could be this way for him. What's more, she needed him to mark her as belonging to him. It may not have been physically visible to anyone but she knew that feeling his dam burst inside where he could paint her innermost walls with his seed. He was so deep inside of her at this point, it might have been an express shot straight to her womb.

The look in Freddie's eyes and frozen expression told the spy/assassin that she had shocked even him with her confession. She thought she may have pushed too far in showing how much she wanted him to claim her, but he responded by his lips finding her lips, sharing a slow sensual kiss as his hands moved off her shoulder and hip to her breasts, gently squeezing and massaging them once again as he took them into his strong palms for leverage. He remained mostly buried inside her, pulling back only an inch or two before repeatedly thrusting back with her repeatedly clenching her inner muscles to push him over the edge.

Only a few more seconds passed before Freddie tightened his grip on her breast, threatening to dig his nails into her soft, unblemished skin, and pushed forward with everything he had. His crown bumped against her cervix hard enough to perhaps leave an imprint against the opening to her womb and exploded.

He tore his lips away from the increasingly swelling, almost bruised pink lips of his secret desire and threw his head back, and shouted loud enough to echo off the walls of the small room, "FUCHHKKK!"

The warmth filling Jade caused her to jolt in his lap, the sheer thickness and warmth being an incredible if initially strange feeling inside her and she responded by desperately grinding back against him. The combination of what felt like him filling her to the brim with his heated spunk, his size stretching her to her elastic limits, and the grinding, pushed her over her tittering release. She threw her head back on his shoulder and let out a similar scream, "AHHH FUCKING DAMN IT! Ughhhaaahhh! Ughhh! Uhhagghh!"

Knowing this was a chance to offer her an even stronger stimulation, Freddie's left middle finger rushed to her engorged clit, rubbing the nub and hood to make his lover's body almost electric as jolt after jolt rushed through her. Jade's muscles rapidly clenched and released around him, giving all they had to milk him completely and spasmed in his grip as if she was having a seizure while he flexed inside her and continued emptying his balls into her welcome opening.

They shuddered against one another for several more seconds, desperately clinging to each other as life preservers.

Once they began drifting off into their shared high, just enough to regain their senses, their mouths sought each other out and gently started exchanging affection. They were sweet, short kisses perhaps only pausing to suck on a bit of lip but that was about it.

Freddie lowered her onto the table, the chill of the surface against her breast and right cheek sending additional shivers through her and forming goose bumps on her skin. Jade's rapid warm breath from her mouth caused the smooth surface of the table to fog up while she continued to shiver from the aftershocks of pleasure, her muscles trembling from random signals from her brain and simply coming off the tension they had experienced.

The soldier leaned over, kissing her cheek, whispering in her ear that she was alright and safe with him.

Jade's mouth broke into another soft smile, unable to remember smiling this much outside of watching horror movies that made her laugh. She felt so free, a weight in her gone, and she felt safe, so very safe.

Freddie straightened up and looked down at her relaxing body, both feeling a wave of euphoric peace from his release and knowing that he had shared it with her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, sometimes letting his fingers playing with her spine like keys on a keyboard, to help her relax and settle after such a release.

Jade sighed and relaxed further with his gentle massaging touch, experiencing another reason why Freddie was such a wonderful choice for her love.

As he moved his hands up and down her back, from her shoulders down to her sweet and full tush, he was leaning back and forth and without realizing it, starting to slowly sawing his still fairly solid rod in and out of her by a few inches.

Jade licked her lips in anticipation and softly moaned in appreciation of the impromptu massage and gentle thrusting. If he wanted another round with her tight opening to use to get off again, she wasn't going to dare complain.

As her breath eased to a slight elevated manner, she opened her eyes, naturally looking in the direction of the multiple monitors. She saw moment across one of the screens then groaned in frustration at what she saw, cursing the timing and called out, "Freddie, stop."

The soldier/spy immediately stopped, fearful that he had crossed a line with her and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby… no you didn't…" She pushed herself off the surface of the table then slightly twisted her right to place her left hand on his chest and meet his eyes.

He immediately pulled back, slipping out of her with a fairly audible slurping sound.

She turned back and sat on the edge of the desk, keeping her legs apart, feeling a faint oozing from inside. She wrapped her arms around the sides of his torso, pulling him towards her to hold him close and assure him that she wanted him. She rested her cheek against his left shoulder, keeping her eyes on the various monitors to watch the progression of their 'guests'.

Freddie felt better that she wasn't rejecting him and she could feel his muscles relax from the sudden tension while he wrapped his arms around her.

The dark haired spy continued with a breathy voice, "I'm sorry for stopping you—I really am, but…" She lifted her chin and motioned towards the monitors.

Freddie turned his head to see that Beck was returning with a gorgeous brunette that looked vaguely familiar by his side followed by two well dressed bodyguards. "Damn…"

Jade mockingly groaned, "Yeah, it's like his sole goddamn reason for existence is to ruin my happiness."

The dark haired young man grinned, letting her remark pass without comment, but instead pointing out, "If he's on his way back, we need to get going. Sucks, but-"

"Actually…"

She pushed him away and slid off the edge of the table then sank to her knees, taking the base of his softening meat in her left hand. She surprised him by slipping his slick, release-covered shaft into her mouth. She moaned at the combination of his manly musk, taste of her sweet release, and a strong salty hint of his release that had painted her insides.

"Ugghhh…" Freddie let out a low rumble escape his threat and leaned forward, catching himself by the edge of the table.

Jade swirled her tongue all around and took a quick few bobs of her head, getting more of that salty flavor on her taste buds. She regretfully let his softening shaft escape her mouth before he could re-harden then placed a kiss on his crown. "There, all clean. I couldn't leave a mess on you."

"Ah… thanks."

"Never a problem," she sultrily answered with a wink. "And I plan on getting you very dirty again very soon."

Freddie smiled in appreciation then stepped back, taking one of her hands to help her stand. He placed a kiss on her cheek, bringing a rare full smile to Jade's face.

They parted to gather their clothing and hastily dressed. Jade picked up her bra and slipped her arms through the loops of the straps and fastened it in a snap then picked up her panties, but before she slipped them back on, she brushed her fingers over her sensitive folds, gently shuddering from the contact of her fingers. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting the pleasure ripple through her before dipping her pointer and middle finger into her sensitive and tightening opening. She closed her eyes and whimpered, feeling her still slick opening with the addition of his warm seed. She licked her fingers clean from his gooey deposit. She opened her eyes and caught Freddie's awkward stare, he was unsure of how he should react to the sight.

The spy meekly smiled and commented, "Sorry, wanted another taste and didn't want to… leak… too bad."

Freddie was nearly blushing as he answered, "I'm sorry. I should have… pulled out. We were both caught in the momen—"

She raised her other hand and cut him off, "No, it's alright. I wanted it to happen… I wanted to feel it from you…" She felt a sliver of fear that he was going to genuinely regret finishing that way with her, letting her imagination run away from her for a few seconds as to what he could be thinking were her true motivations in finishing inside her. She attempted to rein in her fear and assure him, "…but you don't have to worry. I'm not going to be saddling you with a kid."

Freddie pulled his BDU shirt back on and walked to her, cupping her hips to pull her close with her soft breasts pushing against his muscular pects and hastily assured her with a kind expression, "No, no, no, I'm not worried about that." He brushed her left cheek. "I trust you… I trust you with me life and everything that entangles. I was shocked you wanted it, but I didn't think for a second that you were using it as some kind of trick. Besides… if you did get… you know… pregnant… I wouldn't see that as such a… bad thing… at all."

The former soldier wasn't a very good liar as his eyes were so honest and she was very skilled at ferreting out deception that she saw in an instant that he was telling the truth.

Jade slithered her hands over his shoulder and behind his neck to crash her lips against his mouth. She wasn't just relieved by his words, but thrilled that he would feel that way. She wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to bend her back over the table and make love with him again until he completely emptied into her. She hid her face against the side of his, unable to look into his eyes when she thought he would inevitably reject her. She uttered barely above the sound of their heartbeats, her hot breath tickling his neck, "Maybe we can make a baby one day?"

The tough as nails spy felt a wave of dread, thinking that she had gone too far, confessing something that sounded like part of a silly teenage girl's fantasy.

"One thing at a time, of course… Dinner, some dating, a surprise proposal, hopefully an affirmative answer, a dream wedding, a fantasy honeymoon, and a life far away from this spy insanity, and making love every step of the way…" Freddie smirked and then surprised her with a kiss her forehead and continued, "but I'd love that very much."

Jade lifted her head and looked into his eyes, seeing the truth that starting a family with her one day wasn't a wild fantasy, but a future grounded in reality. She looked down at his chest as the feeling was nearly overwhelming for her. She saw from the corner of her eye at the monitors that Beck and his entourage, were coming fast, and immediately resumed her 'game face' welcoming the far less emotional distraction.

"Come on," she said, removing the safety from her weapon, "we've got a bad guy to kill."

* * *

After finishing up doctoring the books about supplies and production at the plant, Beck lazily walked with Tasha (noticing a little bit of discomfort lacing her face with each step) down the hallway towards the main production floor, eager to see his trophy. He was curious about how she would turn out, a living doll or something out of Star Wars with Han Solo frozen so she would make a conversational piece. The first option could be morbidly erotic, wondering if he should have stripped her before her wax bath for a better chance of that happening. She was a complete bitch but her body more than made up for it- probably why they dated for so long.

Beck's thoughts were interrupted when he realized the lack of noise of machinery running on the other side of the door to the production floor. A hint of annoyance flared inside his chest at what he could only logically conclude was the ceasing of production. He was on a tight schedule to get his products out to his clients—clients that demanded timely arrival of his products.

He pushed open the door to lead them inside and it was immediately confirmed that the machinery had stopped. He idly asked Tasha and his bodyguards, barely keeping his temper in check, "Why would the machines have stopped?"

The surprise sent his guards' senses on high alert and drew their weapons, one taking the lead and the other one guarded behind their employer as they walked further onto the floor in the direction of where Beck had left Jade dangling.

Beck stopped when he saw the two guards he had left to supervise Jade's demise were sprawled out on the floor. "What the hell?"

The front bodyguard carefully walked over to the downed men then knelt down to the first one to check his pulse. He looked up and shook his head with a regretful expression. "Dead, sir…"

"Yeah," he said, gritting his teeth. "The fucking bullet hole in his chest was kind of a giveaway."

Tasha slipped closer to Beck, taking a hold of his right sleeve.

Beck looked over his shoulder with a disapproving gaze that she would touch him as if he was some kind of protector for her when one of the things he paid her for was for it to be the other way around.

The 'assistant' apprehensively swallowed and let go of his sleeve.

Beck held his glare on her for a few more seconds before he looked up at the hoist hanging above the container that should have served as Jade's instrument of destruction, but was stunned to see her lazily waiting for him with her arms outstretched to brace herself against the guardrail.

Jade wore a smug smile and a confident glint in her eye as she greeted her former lover, "I have to hand it to you Beck… that was actually a very good plan to get rid of me… just putting a bullet into my head would have been better, but that doesn't take away from the 'death trap' plan. I was tied up and you had those guards watching me to make sure I died— which, to your credit, that's something other psychotic megalomaniacs fail to do with their overcomplicated murder schemes, but you just forgot one thing—something I forgot about too."

The sleazy businessman clenched his teeth and was on the brink of being spitting mad. He growled out, "And what was that?"

"Me," Freddie called out in a dark voice as he stepped from behind a piece of industrial equipment pointing his sidearm at Beck.

Beck looked to Freddie, surprised to meet the famous soldier in person.

The guards, out of instinct and training, attempted to draw their weapons and shoot the soldier, but Freddie barely have to move his arm to shot them down with clean shots to their chests.

Beck covered his ears and Tasha screamed and ducked behind Beck, grabbing him by the shoulders using him as a shield. The businessman lowered his hands from his ears and defiantly looked back at his would be assassins.

Freddie kept his weapon trained on Beck while Jade lazily made her way down the catwalk and the steps to join them on the first floor.

Beck divided his attention—and his burning hatred—between his ex and the solider that had just ruined his plans. Tasha on the other hand looked over Beck's shoulder and couldn't help but lick her lips and take an appreciative gaze of Freddie. He certainly had only gotten more handsome since she knew him from grade school. She silently cursed herself for not dropping Gibby, that chauvinistic pig, when she had the chance.

Beck threw a glance to Freddie while asking Jade, "So this… is your new boyfriend, I presume? I fucked you enough to know certainly looks… certain scents. You couldn't even wait to get out of my factory to do… that."

"He's a lot of things you aren't anymore. And you've never seen what I look like after I've been satisfied, so I'm not sure what you're seeing…" Jade lazily answered with a sneering shrug as she walked around to stand opposite of Freddie with them in the middle, "He's also kind of my boss. He's not really your concern."

"He's not?" Beck looked to Freddie, his cold demeanor that would chill many opponents' hearts, before looking back at her. "Your fuckbuddy is pointing a goddamn gun at me. I think that would go at the top of the list of shit that concerns me."

"Just don't give me a reason to use it…" Freddie said sternly, keeping his eyes locked, and trying not to look too much at the gorgeous model who had done quite a bit of growing since he last saw her. Knowing she was mixed up in this put him on edge, and made him nervous he might have to shoot her.

"Do you know what she was planning to do?!" Beck exclaimed. "I'm doing a little side business trying to help people who needed help and she comes in to kill me in cold blood. An unarmed man. Is that what you're going to do too?"

Freddie answered with a flicker of disapproval, "Sometimes, that's the job. We have orders."

"Like a good little soldier. Following orders…" Beck licked his lips and cocked his head to the side, seeing a potential opening. "So you approved of her just putting a bullet in me? Just killing me without my due day in court?"

Freddie coolly answered, "No… and she's not going to unless you force us to."

Jade's smug face at turning the tables on her ex vanished and was replaced with a stoic expression, hiding her annoyance at his expected righteousness.

"Why the sudden change in plans?" Beck looked to his ex, raising a cocky eyebrow to show that he was in control, laughing slightly. "Oh… you… you didn't know, did you? You had no idea that she came to kill me… This is too good."

"We all have our secrets and our missions," he said stiffly, feeling a pang in his gut as he felt like he had been lied to. As if Jade wasn't as perfect as he wanted to believe she was… and maybe that was on him. "I'm not going to kill you in cold blood because it isn't right. You do deserve your day in court and you'll get it."

"Court? Oh, so you're arresting me now? I wasn't aware that secret spy organizations had arresting powers —and I assume this is even more top secret since the usual alphabet soup agencies don't put hits out on people. I wouldn't think you would be too keen on violating my rights that way, would you, soldier boy?"

Jade looked to her new lover and companion with a nakedly worried gaze. Freddie was predictable at being as straight as an arrow when it came to his ethics and morality. It was practically his calling card. Plus, there was the disappointment in his eyes in knowing what she was really here for.

However, he answered in such a way that surprised them both, "The Constitution isn't a suicide pact. You don't get to use your American citizenship as a cover for your illegal activities. I'll simply make a citizen's arrest and turn you over to the proper authorities."

The spy pointed out with a mild distaste in her voice, "Actually he's Canadian."

"Ugh… I told you back in high school… like fifty times," Beck defensively countered with a disgusted look to Jade, "I have dual-citizenship."

Freddie cocked an eyebrow and questioned, "Dual-citizenship?"

"Yeah."

There was shift in Freddie's eyes, something a bit darker as if there was a new shift in the situation. "Oh… I didn't realize that."

"What? That makes a difference?"

"Yes, because then I can just legally shoot you as a spy because you're clearly using it as a ploy to infiltrate the country."

"You understand that doesn't make any goddamn sense, right? I'm not infiltrating shit… I've been here for more than a decade." Beck's annoyance that had been a flicker this entire time, roared as a flame at what he saw as the smug expression on the man that Jade thought could replace him. However, he kept a mostly calm demeanor with a tight smile and calmly countered, "Look, I'm sure we can work this out though since you don't have to shoot me. I'll surrender and just go with you wherever you want to take me. How would your conscience feel about just killing a man that surrendered to you?"

"To be honest," Freddie's cool demeanor slipped, showing that he was struggling to keep himself calm before he snapped, "I've done some bad things to bad people. I've done bad things to good people too. Those are the ones that clog my conscience… that keep me up at night. I don't imagine that happening if something happened with you."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Beck rolled his eyes, annoyed at how quickly this turned and how dumb this misguided 'Patriot' was being, keeping his hands in the air, feeling the quivering 'bodyguard' hiding behind him "Then consider the practical—the strategic level. If I'm doing all the things that warrants whoever sent Jade to kill me, though you not knowing makes me wonder if it wasn't the bitch herself, then I would be a valuable source of information."

"Call her that one more time…" Freddie said, deadpan, showing how serious he was on the issue before Beck simply stopped moving. The soldier gave a contemplating expression to his point and Jade easily saw in Freddie's eyes that he was seriously considering Beck's offer and not just a stalling ploy. "Look, Mr. Oliver-"

"No, fuck that!" The prospect outraged the spy and without hesitation, she drew her weapon from her right thigh and pointed it at Beck's face. "And you'll just get some high price douchebag attorney and cut some deal where you get off— no goddamn way."

"Agent West—"

"Don't 'Agent West' me, Freddie!" Jade spat out from the side of her mouth while keeping her focus on Beck, This cocksucking traitor piece of shit tried to kill me."

"Traitor? On whose word?" Beck sneered at her before he looked to Freddie and asked, "Don't I have a right to face my accusers? And-"

"You shut your goddamn mouth right now!" Jade screamed, readying to fire.

He snapped his gaze back to Jade and demanded, "When did you get all patriotic? This is nothing more than an excuse for you to take some petty revenge on me because of our failed relationship."

"I should have cut your little dick off the day I came home and found it in Alyssa Vaughn's mouth…" Jade took a step forward, wanting to not leave any doubt she was going to put a bullet in his head. "I cannot wait to see your fucking brains on the wall."

"Jade!" Freddie called out, gritting his teeth trying to keep a level head. "That's enough."

"No!" The spy practically snarled, wanting to speak to Freddie but couldn't risk letting Beck out of her sight. "He tried to fucking murder me in the most excruciating method he could think of, whether it was burning or suffocation or both. He has no conscience. He never has. He… was going to send pieces of my body to you as a 'present.'"

Beck used all his willpower not to smirk that he could pit his ex and her new lover against each other. If he was lucky, perhaps he could actually get them to start shooting at one another then slipping away in the chaos. Tasha would follow of course because she was too stupid to function on her mind.

"Look…" Freddie answered with a firm yet understanding voice, keeping her eyes trained on Beck, "I know and I'm not going to let him get away with it, but not this way. We have a code and-"

"Not THIS way? What did you think you were getting into when you signed up for the job? The black ops spy game. We do the dirty work and that includes putting bullets in people that deserve it."

"Jade, this isn't-"

"Freddie…" she said softly, her voice shaking, and it was clear that she was on the verge of crying. She kept her gun pointed at him, but turned to look Freddie in his eyes. "I'm not talking about killing some minor league terrorist or some white collar criminal… I'm talking about him. Only him. He deserves to die. Not just for all the other blood on his hands, but do it for me… because he almost took me away from you…"

"Jade, I signed up to protect my country and her people and I knew that involved getting my hands dirty… I've gotten them dirty plenty of times, but not this way. You don't have to make this personal and you don't have hate him and resent him for what he did to you and I'm not talking about the murder attempt… don't let him have that power over you."

Jade's mind flashed to witnessing Beck's encounter with Tasha in the office. He completely dominated her and not just physically; he had her emotionally and psychologically bent to his will to not tell him no and allow it. After all this time, was he controlling her in a more subtle way to the point of manipulating her to argue with the man she had just finished making love with less than half an hour ago?

She wouldn't be Tasha or any other girl that he thought he could have his way, so she lowered her weapon.

Freddie sighed in relief, but Beck looked stunned that he was actually able to talk Jade down then fueled with a sense of anger. He may have been grateful that Jade wasn't shooting at him, but the idea that another man could so easily be able to handle Jade when it when it had been a tooth and nail fight between them.

Freddie instructed with a cold voice, "Beck Oliver, get your hands up. You're coming with us and I promise you that you'll be treated fairly.

Beck slowed his breath despite the fire in his chest that wanted to rage at having to go along with them. The criminal raised his hands and took a sideways step to bring Tasha into view of the operatives and ceasing to be a human shield for her.

The assistant turned an awkward stare to her employer, then to the two people with their weapons prepped. A look of shame covered her face, feeling like she'd been made a fool of and that she was going to rot in prison. But there was something in his eyes that made her nervous, so she stepped toward him, curious.

He answered her curiosity by reaching out with his left hand grabbing Tasha by her right wrist then jerked her to become a human shield. Tasha grabbed his forearm in an attempt to struggle, but he easily overpowered her and reached over her chest with his right hand and inside her blazer jacket to pull her weapon. He wildly swept it back and forth between Freddie and Jade.

The soldier took a bead at Beck, trying to get a clear shot while Jade raised her weapon and took a sidestep to see if she could get a clear shot on him.

Tasha demanded, "What are you doing?!"

"Shut up," he growled into her ear as he tightened his grip over her chest. "We are leaving now…"

Freddie demanded with a deadly stare, "You don't want to do this Mister Oliver. Let her go. I know you don't want to hurt her."

"It wouldn't be the first time…" he softly hissed then continued with a demanding tone, "Okay, this is what we're going to do: I'm going to walk out of here and you're not going to stop or follow me."

Jade countered with a half-step forward, "You're not leaving with her."

Beck pressed the barrel under the right side of her jaw. "We're leaving or I'm going to turn her into a bloody mess. Jade may not care about this pretty little thing, but that's going to be on your conscience, Boy Scout."

Jade really didn't get a good look at the woman's eyes over the camera while Beck was having his way with her when she was clearly in pain, but up close and personal she could see the girl was terrified of Beck's actions.

The spy's heart reached out even to whom she had thought of as a sycophantic to Beck and calmly assured her, "I'm not going to let him hurt you again, okay?"

Beck let out a cold laugh, "You mean like when you watched me tear her ass up and did nothing? You just sat back and watched… probably fingered yourself getting off on us."

Freddie knew he was missing a few pieces to the situation, but it didn't matter to him as right and wrong was clear to him in this situation, "You are not leaving with her or hurting her, so go ahead and let her go."

"You really think I care about her that much? I told you, Jade, she's just a pair of holes with a salary and if I have to kill her to get out of here, I will!"

"You kill her," Freddie called out, taking a step forward, "your hostage is out and we will put you down. Let her go, and all four of us can walk out of here alive."

Tasha's fearful expression turned dark, knowing Beck wasn't lying. Their relationship was for mutual benefit… one he may have thought he was getting the better end of the deal, but he just confirmed when that usefulness was up, she was gone.

The brunette assistant had to take matters into her own hands, so she reached out with her right hand and grabbed Beck's wrist. She pressed her sharp thumb nail into his wrist at the same time she bowed her head then flung back to strike his nose with the back of her head.

"AHHH!"

Beck stumbled backwards, letting his grip over her upper chest slip along with his grip on the gun.

Tasha surged forward, reaching for the weapon as it slipped out of his grip and into her hand. She spun on her heels to face Beck and without hesitation, pulled the trigger to put a single round into his stomach.

Beck jerked, as if startled from the impact. He looked down at his white dress shirt and saw seepage of red expanding onto the shirt. He dropped to his knees then looking up to see Tasha unsteadily holding a gun.

"You fucking bitch…"

The seemingly meek model suddenly lost her cool and just began wailing on him, kicking the downed asshole as hard as she could. "I. TOLD. YOU. NEVER. TO. CALL. ME. THAT!"

With her final word, Tasha leaned on one leg as she lifted her stiletto heel up, and then brought the sharpened point right down into his face, piercing through his eye and into his brain, killing him instantly.

The three were left stunned for a moment, two from what they just witnessed while the third took a few deep breaths only just realizing what she'd done. For the agents, the years of experience reasserted itself to to gather their wits. Freddie and Jade raised their weapons towards the now former assistant, justifiably concerned she could turn the weapon on them.

Tasha had the wits about her to immediately raise her hands then leaned to her side as she knelt to place the gun on the reddening floor. She stood back up and raised her hands on either side of her head. "Don't shoot me, please don't shoot me." She looked to Jade and pleaded, "I'm sorry I shot you."

Freddie turned a questioning eyebrow to Jade.

Jade threw a quick sideways look to Freddie and answered, "She just grazed me in the back."

"Oh…"

Jade lowered her gun and sympathetically sighed, "I'm not going to shoot you, but you're coming with us and tell us everything you know about Beck's operation… or you can stay here and explain to the cops why you shot your boss and four of his bodyguards are dead?"

Tasha may have had a few skeletons in her closet with her time with Beck that she may have to admit while telling them all they wanted, but one look at Beck's still warm body and the four bodyguards sprawled on the floor was all the convincing she needed to agree. "Okay, I'll go with you. No problem."

Freddie reached for his radio over his left collarbone and called out for an extraction while Jade approached Tasha and grabbed her left elbow.

The spy instructed her, "Come on. We'll get you someplace safe and have someone check you out."

Tasha raised an eyebrow as Jade led her behind Freddie on their way off the floor and towards the nearest flight of stairs.

Jade answered her unasked question, "Don't tell me your ass isn't killing you. You're barely walking straight. Though the murder heels probably aren't helping with that." She leaned to her ear and whispered, "And if you be a good little canary, I think our office could use a new assistant with your… talents."

* * *

 **And there we have Jade's spy dream. A ton of thanks are due to my partner whose ideas definitely carried this one, and I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as we did writing it. And yes, there are some similarities to another soldier who feels a little 'out of time' but all of that is purely coincidental. Coincidental means only kinda on purpose, right? Haha... Anyway, I think this thing really paints the picture of not only how Jade sees herself but also how she sees Freddie and how she sees Beck still, which might be a problem moving forward. And it also shows how she might feel if a certain ex-Gibby girlfriend happened to show up. Would you like to see more of this world? SVAD and I have been working on ideas for sequels so if you'd like more from this Spy Universe, or any of the dream worlds we build, please let us know. Next update will be Sam and it will be an All Star affair and I hope to have that one kicking in a week, no more than two. Please feel free to comment/review as I love to get those and given how little the readership has been for this so far, I wouldn't hate some hyping if you're into that kind of thing. Thanks so much for reading as always, and until next time...**


	5. Hero Worship

**So, I wanted to have this up last weekend but I of course got wrapped up in some other business so I apologize for the delay. The fact this chapter is notably larger will hopefully make up for that fact. I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope you will like it as much as I do, given my love for the caped heroes (even if a cape is lacking in the piece).**

* * *

 **Apartment 22**

 **Venice, CA**

Sam Puckett was bored out of her mind on this overly uneventful Friday night as she sat on the couch, with a foot propped against the edge of the coffee table, and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on television, as per usual, and all her video games suddenly seemed boring at the moment. She didn't have a bunch of kids in her hair from babysitting to worry about which was a plus, but on the downside, Cat was over at one of her classmate's house to work on some project for class, so the pair couldn't find 'something' to occupy their time.

Her thumb finally stopped pressing the channel arrow button on the remote control to stop on, of all things, the news when a 'BREAKING' alert flashed on the screen with the words in bold: Mysterious Vigilante Strikes Again.

Sam pulled her foot from the table and sat up, eager to listen to the lovely young short haired brunette who eagerly spoke into her microphone to report, "Breaking news from the scene of another thwarted robbery by the mysterious vigilante that has been stalking the streets who has been dubbed the 'Night Master.'"

The camera panned over to a convenience store, one that Sam recognized in an instant that she and Cat frequented quite a bit, especially when the redhead had her "magical' ATM trick for a time, and showed the police carrying two almost comatose individuals out of the store. The criminals appeared to have the ever loving chizz beat out of them and instead of being taken to a police car, they were heading to the back of an ambulance.

The news reporter hastily continued, "As you can see, two individuals are being escorted out and heading to the hospital with a number of injuries. We can report that they entered the convenience in an attempt to strong arm and then rob the cashier, but the mysterious vigilante… Night Master… arrived in time and stopped the pair in their tracks."

The scene cut to a pre-taped interview with the cashier speaking as fast as he could, still wearing a frightened expression, "They came barging in, knocking down customers and threatened me with a baseball bat then… he just showed up out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, they were both on the ground and not moving. He was just a blur of darkness… it was BLEEP-ing incredible, man."

The camera switched back to the local reporter and she continued with an approving tone, "This is the twelfth confirmed crime stopped by the dark guardian in the past two weeks with at least a dozen more being attributed to him. However, as people cheer that they have a guardian in the city watching over them, he is still very much wanted in the questioning by the police—"

Sam hit the mute button and squinted as an idea started bouncing around in her head. She was impressed that one guy took those two guys, but she knew she could have taken them without a problem. She hadn't been in a good fight in a long time and she had been itching for one for a while. No one at Punchies really wanted to spar with her; not even the professional fighters who seemed to be afraid that a wrong move with her brute strength could accidentally and seriously hurt them, prematurely ending their careers.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought there was nothing really stopping her from going out and showing a few crooks not to fuck with her, or her city. It would break her out of her boredom and release a bit of steam and maybe, just maybe she could run into this mysterious Night Master figure.

The blonde pulled herself off the couch and headed to her bedroom. She went to her shared closet with Cat and started plundering through it, wondering what she should wear if she was going out looking for a fight. She had to find something practical and allowed for easy movement when pounding the snot out of the criminal element and something to obscured her identity.

"Ah!" she remarked with near glee as she found an outerwear corset from the bottom of the closet floor, something from an old Halloween costume or something from Cat's collection of homemade costumes the redhead had cranked out since she discovered her gift for designing, creating, and sewing them during a costuming class or something. It was black leather with a gold zipper running down the front with two rows of zipper teeth running over the cups with flat lace to tie in the back. She tossed it onto Cat's bed then looked back in the closet.

She found a pair of her skinny black jeans and tossed them on the bed to join the corset, sticking with her dark theme. If it worked for this Night Master dude, there was no reason black wouldn't work well for her too. She looked down and grabbed her steel toed black boots, perfect for beating the pavement as well as someone's teeth in, if the need arose.

Now that she had the clothing, she would need something to obscure her identity. She turned her attention to one of the drawers under the hanging clothes. She plundered through it for a few seconds and found an old domino mask from another costume. She thought it would serve the core purpose, but she'd probably need something a little more. She walked over to one of Cat's drawers to dig for her professional makeup case. She found the tray and grabbed it to head for the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and flipped on the switch then sat the tray on the counter. She opened it up and found the black makeup. She closed one eye and applied the makeup over it and inside her eye socket. She repeated the process with the other eye then looked into the mirror. She felt she looked pretty ridiculous with a grunge look, but she picked up the mask and

"Perfect…"

She got ahead of herself in trying out her disguise, so she carefully pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it to her bed. She unclasped the back of her bra, and slipped the straps off her shoulders, relieving the support and freeing for her pale, heavy, and firm C, borderline D,-cup breasts.

She cupped under the pale orbs topped with relaxed pink nipples and gave herself a gentle massage, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the relaxing touch and let her mind drift for a few seconds thinking that it was the masked vigilante's hands running over them… pinching her nipples. The idea of going out and doing something so impulsive and dangerous had put her on a bit of an edge already, and as her mind hit her with fantasy after fantasy, she couldn't help but moan into her desires. She bit into her bottom lip, grinning with a soft approving moan. She was tempted to keep going, but sighed and opened her eyes. She picked up the corset and slipped it behind her back then pulled the front closed, slipping the pin into the slider and zipped it up to the top that allowed for a less than subtle hint of her cleavage. She took a deep breath, causing the material to strain a bit, to see if the laces in the back were too tight, but found it was the perfect fit. She assumed it was due to Cat's perfect eye when it came to attire and had this specifically for her for some future occasion.

Sam smiled in satisfaction, but thought about grabbing one of her 'special' bras that she still had in her collection from when she went bra shopping with Carly from years past. However, she decided to forgo it. She needed to go light and it would hold her in place just fine.

She stripped of her pajama pants and panties then went to her metal drawers to pick out some underwear. She grabbed a set of her sexier underwear, black tangs that she would occasionally wear for Cat when they were in the mood. She figured she would need to be as comfortable as possible. She slipped her legs into them and pulled them up then pulled on the jeans then had a seat on Cat's bed to put on some socks then pull in her boots and tie them. She tied the last lace then stood up and headed for a full length mirror. She pulled on her leather jacket over her arms and rolled up the sleeves to just over her elbows before taking a look in the mirror.

Sam smirked in satisfaction that she looked sexy as a crime fighter with her dressed all in black, her blonde locks free and showing just the right amount of her upper chest. The corset felt good around her and held her in place with the added benefit of showing a chunk of her cleavage, perhaps for a particular set of eyes if she was lucky tonight. She had a vague feeling that she resembled some comic book character, but couldn't place her, just that she felt hot.

After admiring herself in the mirror for another moment, she turned away and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, but left her wallet. She needed a means to contact help if push came to shove, but didn't want to easily be identified if something went down. She sent a quick text to Cat saying she was going out for a bit and not to worry. She passed one of her dressers and picked up her keys and rarely used motorcycle gloves, slipping them on as she walked out of her room.

The blonde reached the leaving room and turned off all the lights but one before heading to the patio glass doors. She opened the sliding door, and closed it behind her, then hopped on her motorcycle and pulled on her helmet. She tied the strap under her chin then starting the machine between her legs. It rumbled to life, bringing a satisfying smile onto her face not just for the sound, but the vibrating feeling between her legs. She backed up until she could turn her bike around then headed down the back corridor made by the security wall behind the building until she pulled into traffic to disappear into the night.

* * *

Sam picked a direction to ride and just set off, easily weaving through traffic with no particular destination. She thought about the places where she was most likely to run into some trouble, but not too much trouble. She wasn't interested in getting shot, which got her thinking that perhaps if she did this on a regular basis that she looked into some bulletproof clothing. She was getting a little ahead of herself and focused on the task at hand, finding some lowlife to beat the shit out of, but this time for a good cause.

The blonde found herself driving by the docks, a likely occurrence with her living fairly close to the beach. It was pretty quiet, but as she drove past, she noticed that there was a gate freely swinging open to one of the shipping yards of the warehouses. She found it odd since there was no trucks leaving or entering the facility. She slowed the motorcycle to a stop just outside the freely swinging open gate and spotted a cut lock in the middle of the entrance.

She smirked at seeing she may have her opportunity to unwind as it could be a simple theft of a shipment, which seemed a simple enough crime that she could stop. She turned her bike around and drove it to a secluded spot then doubled backed inside the yard. She used some of the parked vehicles for cover as she made her way through the mass of trucks.

Crouching behind the end of a big-rig, she looked around to see a van that wasn't a company vehicle parked with its rear to one of the loading stations. They had a good setup- another truck on the right side of the van to block anyone from seeing them from the road, but from her vantage point, she could spot the driver and two fairly muscular individuals with bare arms covered in tattoos between the van and the warehouse. She could also see that one closest to the warehouse was being handed something, which he was handing it off to the second person then he was handing it off to someone in the van.

She thought about how she could take them as quickly as possible without being dog piled. She'd need the element of surprise and looked around her surroundings for anything that would give her that element. Her eyes turned to look at the neighboring trailer they were using for cover and it gave her an idea.

The blonde turned back and hugged the trailer giving her cover then looked around the end to see if their vision was obscured by the van, other than the driver. She noticed that he kept looking back and that his headlights were out. She grinned as it gave her the opportunity. She started jogging across the lot under the cover of darkness and rounded the truck.

She climbed up the side of the trailer and slipped on top of it, slowly crawling over the top of it while the crooks were focusing on moving the contents into the back of the van. She spotted two and one inside the warehouse. She smiled as she had her opportunity.

Sam stood up and called down to the crooks with a smirk, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was wrong to take things that don't belong to you?"

The two between the warehouse looked up to her and one of them shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

"The one that's going to kick your fucking ass."

She leapt from the top of the truck and spread her arms, catching two of them as she fell and used them to break her fall. She rolled off them pretty quickly while they remained grasping for breath and fight off the pain of her landing on them and the back of their heads hitting the concrete.

One of the others in the warehouse ran out to see what was happening and jumped down to the ground. "What's going o—"

Sam clocked him in the jaw as hard as a professional fighter, sending him spinning and onto the ground. She turned to the guy in the back of the van and he stepped out, looking fierce, standing at nearly six and a half feet with logs for arms. She wasn't intimated as he didn't look any tougher than John Zakappa and she could make him eat the mat without much of a problem.

She felt a little cocky because of it and threw a lazy right hook, which he was able to catch her wrist and threw a hard jab that got her left kidney, striking her with considerable force to jerk her to the side.

"Fuck!" she growled in more annoyance than pain as she curled to her left side to instinctively shield where she had been hit.

The thug followed up by jerking her to his left to turn her back to the neighboring trailer then a kick outward, striking her stomach and sending her back against the side of the trailer with a heavy thud.

"Ugghhh," Sam grunted out with a bit of air knocked out of her and her head slamming back, silently cursing herself for being so stupid, not just in leaving herself open, but in doing all… this.

He crossed the distance in barely a moment and grabbed her by the jacket collar and held her against the trailer. He took a good look up and down, eyeing the sexily dressed girl and leered, "Wow, you're a pretty little thing… we could have some fun after thi—"

Sam threw her head forward, smashing her forehead against his nose, breaking it in an instant and causing him to release her and stumble backwards.

"YOU FUGGING BISH! YOU BWOKE MY GOGYAM NOSSE!" he screamed, lunging at her.

She fought back a smirk as she grabbed his shoulders and drove her knee into his groin, sending a shooting pain through him and dropping him to his knees. She followed up with a right cross and sent his face into the pavement. And, just for a laugh, she sent a swift kick right into his stomach, and could almost feel a couple ribs crack.

The driver jumped out of the van to see what was happening, catching Sam putting down one of his partners in crime. He was surprised for a second then charged at Sam.

The blonde grabbed his outstretched arm and his shoulder and spun to plant his face hard against the side of the trailer, his face bouncing off the panel and possibly breaking his nose as well. She dropped him then turned just in time to see the one of the first guys she put down had picked himself up and begin swinging a crowbar at her face. She ducked just in time not to hit her, but there was no question her balance was off as she stumbled to the ground.

He took the opportunity to rapidly kick her, managing to make contact a number of times with her stomach despite curling into a ball to protect her stomach. He stopped almost as soon as he began his vicious kicks and lifted the crowbar, ready to start beating her, but out of the shadows, a line with a claw shoots out and clenched around the metal object. A jerk of the line pulled the potential instrument of destruction from his hand and into the shadows.

He turned and shouted, "What the fuck?!"

He looked up to see a figure towering over them on top of the trailer. Lightning flashed behind the new arrival, silhouette the dark figure. He took a few fearful steps back, not knowing what he was seeing and the hesitation was his mistake.

The dark dressed figure jumped from the trailer and tackled him to the ground. He knocked the wind out of the crook and rolled forward in one smooth motion then planted his feet, prepared for a fight with his raised forearms. The new player gave the thug a chance to climb back to his feet, but not a chance to react as he threw a hard right, connecting with a precise, yet bone crunching strike, exacerbating the strike Sam had given him.

The criminal stumbled to his right then fell completely over, twitching a bit before he fell completely into unconsciousness.

The dark figure turned to the large fellow that Sam had head butted and kneed as he stood up and wiped the blood under his nose. He growled out, "You're him? Da ding dat has eberyone wedding deir pands?"

He remained silent and coldly stared with dark eyes, raising a hand and making a slow fist.

The larger man shouted and charged at him, throwing a punch, but the vigilante ducked under it and grabbed the outstretched arm, turning his back to him then tossing him over his shoulder. The larger man landed hard on his back and the vigilante held onto the arm, turning and dropping his right knee on his shoulder and twisting it until he heard the pop of it being pulled out of its socket.

"FUG—!"

He was cut off when the crime fighter smashed down with his padded forearm, smashing his teeth and nose to silence him.

Two that were struggling to get back up saw how the masked vigilante was beating the crap out of 'Tiny'. They glanced to each other and came to the same conclusion. They scurried onto their feet and made a dash to the van. One climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. He floored the accelerated just as one of his compatriots climbed into the passenger seat and almost tumbled out.

Sam thought about running after the van, but she was too captivated in watching the vigilante finish apprehending the largest member of the crew.

The masked vigilante rolled the unconscious criminal onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. He slipped the large man's wrists into cuffed zipties and pulled them tight. He stood up and looked to the former juvenile delinquent turned amateur crime fighter, turning a hidden gaze to her with his mask.

Sam took several deep breaths, frozen in the moment of witnessing a true professional, ignoring the bit of ache in her side and stomach she knew would dissipate in a few minutes, and grinned at her mysterious hero, though she wouldn't admit such a response, nor that she really needed his help. She got a good look at him for the first time. He was dressed head-to-toe in black with the top of his head and the upper half of his face covered with a mask and attached black bandana tied behind his head. He wore what looked like a leather jacket but with various interlocking plates around the arms and over the torso. His pants looked like old BDU pants with thigh guards and heavy shin guards over boots.

The blonde licked her lips and greeted him with a sultry tone, "Hello… Night Master, right?"

* * *

The masked figure approached her, eyes narrowed, and grabbed her by the upper arms then shoved her against the side of the closest wall. He practically growled at her with an electronic edge to his voice, "What the hell do you think you are you doing?"

Sam was a bit startled by his reaction, but immediately put on a grin from his forcefulness. She wasn't used to being manhandled and since she could sense that he really didn't want to hurt her, with the whole helping her and all, it sent a thrill down her sore back. She licked her lips and answered with a sultry tone, "Isn't it obvious? I'm just trying to do my part to keep the streets clean and…" She looked past him to the ones left on the ground. "…I—we did a pretty good job of doing that."

"Great… another copycat…" He sighed and let go of her arms and slightly glanced away from her and spat in mild disgust. "Just what I needed..."

"Look, dude…" The blonde straightened up and gently corrected, "I'm not trying to copy you… I want to _help_ you."

He turned a dismissive glare to her and replied, "They all do."

Sam licked her lips and shifted her weight to her right hip, taking a bit of pressure off her sore side, and answered, "Yeah, but I'm betting they're not as good as I am. You know… in case you missed my handiwork…" She motioned her hands over the three downed robbers as to proof of her statement.

"Oh, I saw it…" The vigilante let his eyes pass over the unconscious criminals then continued on, pushing her back against the wall once more with sheer intimidation. "You were rash, stupid, and sloppy. You're all strength and no finesse. But, as reluctant as I am to admit this, you did an… adequate job of stopping them until I arrived."

"Adequate? I was kicking their asses."

He sneered with a lazy shake of his head, "Yeah… you were doing a fantastic job while one of them was kicking the shit out of you."

Sam turned a glare to him and spat out, "Whatever, he got lucky and got a few good licks in. But he's on the fucking ground now, so there's that."

"Because I'm the one who put him there..."

"Because you interrupted me! If anyone should be pissed, it's me. You're the one that stepping on my turf."

He stared her in the eyes and demanded, "I'm not going to argue with you. As much as I appreciate and can acknowledge your…" He passed a glanced to the downed criminals. "…'ass kicking', you need to stop. It's too dangerous for you to go out on your own to do this and then there's the risk of getting arrested. The cops don't exactly like us for doing their jobs."

Sam crossed her arms under chest, pushing her bust just a little higher and flirtingly asked, "You care if I get hurt or arrested?"

"Of course I would care if you got hurt. I don't want anyone getting hurt or to have their death be on my conscious. It's not what I wanted to… inspire."

Sam slowly walked around him with a possessive eye, putting a little more emphasis on swinging her hips. "Who would have thought such a badass would be such a softie?"

He turned his head to watch her walk around, frowning into almost a sneer at her remark.

She continued while she was directly behind him and he couldn't look at her, resting her hand on his right shoulder while rounding his left, "You can't help but inspire people, so that sounds like a problem you're going to have to deal with and not mine."

He grabbed her by the upper arm and jerked her around to face him.

Sam fought a grin that was threatening to form on her face from his manhandling.

"You're right…" he growled at her face. "It is my problem and one I guess I will have to deal with you."

"Oh? How do you propose to do that?" she flicked an eyebrow up over the mask as she continued, "Actually, I do have a suggestion or two on how you could do that."

He leered with a hint of a laugh, "Oh really? What do you suggest?"

She took a step closer to him, invading his personal space and pressing her chest against his armor plated one, pushing the swell of her breast up a little bit from her top.

The masked vigilante straightened up and she felt a slight tremor go through him, sensing his surprise from her physical move.

She titled her chin up a bit to look him in the eyes and explained, "I was thinking perhaps… I could… join you. Team up. That would certainly lower the risk of me getting hurt, since you're so goddamn concerned, and you could have someone watching your back. It's a win-win… for us."

He grabbed her other bicep, holding her in place, sending an incredible shiver through her, and countered, "Or… I could just leave you, here, tied up with the rest of the criminals, and have you explain to the cops why you're dressed up as some… 'Dark Dame'.

"That's a really dumb name, for the record…" Sam shook her head, not ready to back down on her point.

"You probably wouldn't get arrest as part of their crew," he continued, unfazed by her comments, "but I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate your vigilantism. They'd make an example of you like that Phoenix guy in Seattle, and you wouldn't get hurt going out… like that..."

Sam had to fight the smirk from forming on her face with the feel of his grip on her arms, getting the feeling he was fighting hard not to look at her because it was clearly working on him, but she was also turned on that he could easily physically match her. "Oh, why would you do something like that? You're the good guy. You wouldn't want me to go to jail for something I didn't do."

"But you did do it…" he said with a stern tone. "You came out here and got yourself into trouble… Besides, maybe I care about your safety more? A brush with the system might scare you some sense into you."

She licked her lips and rolled her eyes before scoffing, "I've already been to juvie plenty of times and it didn't help keep me on the straight and narrow. I doubt the real thing would do any good."

"Oh it didn't? Then what's kept you from winding back in there or an adult prison."

"I used to have a friend that watched out for me, but she's spending her senior year in Europe and… I'm getting 'itchy'."

"Itchy?"

"Yeah…" She squinted just a hair and partially pursed her lips. "I thought maybe I could scratch it in a productive way."

He let her go and answered, "If you want to work out some of that energy, I suggest hitting the gym. It works wonders for me."

"I see that…" she said, before she even realized it. "It's not the same. There's no thrill in punching bags and cold steel equipment."

"Great," he muttered with an annoyed groan, "I'm dealing with an adrenaline junkie."

"Call me all the names you want. I know I'm doing some good…" Sam trailed off as she made a face and finished as if she had something sour in her mouth, "…that's very fucking weird for me to say…"

"Fine, if you won't stop on your own…"

Sam looked to him with an odd mix of sultry and sarcasm as she replied, "And how exactly are you going to do tha—"

He grabbed her arms again and pushed her back against the side of the trailer then turned her to face it. He grabbed one wrist and brought it behind her back.

Sam felt the first shiver of panic, with more than a hint of eroticism, as he physically manipulated her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"One, watch your language…" he said, lecturing her which should have driven Sam into a rage, but in this moment… she felt something else. "And two, I'm leaving you here for the cops. At least you'll be off the street for the night."

She jerked away her left hand to prevent him from cuffing her. "Okay, okay, fine… I'll go home."

"Good girl…" The masked man pressed his chest against her back, pressing her against the cold trailer and keeping a firm grip on her left wrist. He brought his lips to her right ear and whispered, "So if I let you go, you'll go home and I won't see you out here again?"

Sam took several frustrated breaths, a bit of a challenge as he pressed her chest against the trailer and arm pushed up her back and answered with a growl, "Yes, I'll fucking go home. I'll go home and forget about this night. You won't see me again… asshole."

Several seconds passed, feeling his other hand run up her back under her jacket until he felt his fingertips brush over the top of the corset. The fingers left her skin just as soon as he touched it, and then she felt him letting her wrist go and the pressure taken off her back. She pushed off the trailer, taking several breaths, and rubbing her wrist to get some feeling back in it from his strong grip.

She glanced over her shoulder and began, "If I'm being sent home, you could at least walk me back to my bike…" She trailed off when she saw that he was nowhere to be seen. She rolled her eyes up and groaned out in frustration. She clicked her tongue and sourly remarked, "Oh… you're going to be like that, eh?"

She shook her head and started back towards the lot entrance, sparing only a moment to give the guy that kicked her another swift kick to the gut, hearing a satisfying crack of another rib and groan from the barely conscious crook. She was tempted to give him a few more kicks, but the idea was interrupted as she heard the first sound of sirens in the distance.

"Shit!"

The commotion had to alert someone, especially with the van peeling away from the scene. She didn't know if they were heading her way or just heading for a crime in the general vicinity, but either way she picked up her pace as she didn't want to be picked up by the cops.

She rounded the gate out of the lot and in nearly a flash, hopped on her motorcycle and placed her helmet back on. She sped away just as the first patrol car arrived on the scene.

* * *

Sam was lazily taking the long way around back home, frustrated that her meeting with the vigilante had gone so badly. She thought she could see that she was getting to him, but he had still sent her away like a disobedient child to her room. She was determined not to be outdone, so she contemplated on how she could attract his attention in the future and get him to accept her. She thought perhaps she would need to come on a little stronger with what she could do.

As she approached a light, she noticed in the distance on the sidewalk a woman was struggling with a young man over something.

"Help me!"

The mugger jerked the purse away and shoved the woman to the ground then darted down the sidewalk.

Sam sped back up, the motorcycle roaring as she caught up with mugger and turned her bike sharply to her right and brought it to a stop.

The thief didn't have time to stop, so he collided and flipped over the front of the bike.

The blonde was able to maintain her footing on the bike to prevent tumbling over with him then put out the kickstand to step off her vehicle. She picked up the mugger by the collar then threw him against a wall.

"Uufff," he growled in surprise and a bit of pain in his back as a bit of breath was knocked out.

Sam shook her head and muttered in pity, "Really, asshole? Stealing a woman's purse while she's walking down the street?"

The young man with five o'clock shadow glared to her and pushed off the wall, ready to swing on her, but she was quicker and jabbed him in the face. His head snapped back and the back of it smacked against the wall.

He grabbed the back of his head, rubbing the back of it to ease the pain and see if he was bleeding. He turned a look to her again and growled, ready to fight her, but before either could take another swing on the other, a patrol car pulled up with lights flashing, blocking the street in both directions.

The officers threw their respective car doors opened and hopped out, drawing their weapons on the blonde and mugger. One officer shouted, "Get your hands up!"

Sam debated about making a run for it, but decided, with L.A. cops especially, not to take the chance that she wouldn't be shot in the back. She put her hands over the back of her head and slowly sank to one knee then the other.

The mugger wasn't so smart and made a run for it, setting one of the officers after him. It was a short run as the cop caught up with him and shot a taser at him. The fleeing criminal was hit with the jolt of electricity and dropped to the ground, twitching for several more seconds before the fight left him.

The remaining officer cautiously approached Sam and walked around her. He holstered his weapon while he grabbed her left wrist. He sarcastically questioned while pulling out his handcuffs from his belt, "So we got another one of you kids playing dress up and roaming the streets?"

Sam remained silent to his question, hoping that the woman would explain what had happened.

He cuffed one wrist then pulled it down to her back then pulled her other arm down to cuff her hands together. He slipped an arm through her lopped left arm and helped her back on her feet.

The officer began reading Sam her rights as they walked to the car but at the last moment before they reached the open back door, something zipped out of the night and pinged on the pavement between Sam's feet and the open car door. A moment later, a billow of heavy smoke emanated from it and filled the surrounding area. Sam and the police officer started coughing a fit as their sight was blinded.

Sam jerked away from the officer's grip and tried to run out of the smoke, but suddenly felt an arm slip between her looped left arm and around her back. The next moment she heard a whistling shot then she felt the sensation of being lifted off of her feet.

Seconds later, she felt solid ground under her feet while she continued to cough several more times.

The handsome crime fighter released her and turned to face her, taking a tight grip on her upper arms to help her maintain her balance as she was getting some fresh air. She regained her breath and lifted her chin, meeting his eyes. She sighed again for some more air then mumbled, "Thanks."

"I told you to go home and you promised you would."

Sam shrugged a shoulder and smirked, answering with a flippant tone, "I was going home, but I saw the woman was being mugged, so I thought I would help. What the hell did you expect me to do? Call nine-one-one and let him get away in the half hour it takes the pigs to show up. She would have never seen her stuff or that piece of shit again."

The vigilante deepened his frown, holding his tongue for a moment, a moment Sam took advantage to make her point, "See, you fucking know I'm right. I couldn't just drive by and not help. Besides, why should you get all the fun?"

"It's not about 'fun'. I'm trying to make a difference."

"Jesus Christ… do you get paid by the sanctimonious bullshit line. Do you know how much trouble I saved that woman from having to deal with the fact that he had her ID and credit cards and whatever other shit she was keeping in that bag. And what about the future- having to be fearful for the rest of her life that someone can just run up on her, take her shit, and hurt her? I did her and the community a favor."

The vigilante clenched his jaw tighter, unable to retort.

Sam licked her lips and gave him a cocky look. She smugly asked, "Are you upset that I could get hurt—arrested this time- or is it because you're afraid of the competition?"

"Competition? You think this is about my ego?!" He rolled his eyes as he verged on shouting.

"Yeah, I do…" she fired back, still rubbing her wrists up and down trying to deal with the tightness. "It's gotta be something like that because I'm not buying the bullshit reason you gave me."

"I told you back at the docks…" he said, straining to keep his composure. "I don't want you… or your act here… on my conscience if, but more likely when, you got hurt or worse, killed."

"I'm a big girl and your emotional safety hangup isn't my problem. I told you how we could settle this, but you blew me off— even worse actually- you were going to hand me off to the cops."

"Do you really need that thrill?" he said, the gruff tone slightly weakening, revealing what Sam assumed to be his real voice. "Do you absolutely _need_ to beat up criminals to keep the 'edge off?'"

"It's a benefit, but…"

"But?" he said expectantly.

She took a step closer to him, pressing her full chest against him again, which seemed bigger and curvier with her hands cuffed behind her back. "What can I say? The thrill of the fight was a turn on… and you… seeing you on the news then seeing you in action really… _really_ turned me on."

"So you are a fan?" he said, showing clear signs that he wanted to smile at her, but his façade wouldn't allow it.

Sam leaned forward and whispered into his left ear, "I could be more than just a fan… if you let me…"

He took a step back, clearly stunned by her 'offer.'

The blonde sexily smirked, pushing her chest out a bit more to strain the corset. "What? You can't say you don't find me attractive. How many times have your eyes zoomed on my tits?"

His jaw locked and stared coldly onto her for several seconds before he answered her in a curt tone, "We need to settle this right now... I just can't have you go out doing this on your own."

Sam teasingly mocked him, trying to get under his skin, "Oh, how do you suppose we do that? You didn't seem too keen on my partnership offer."

He remained silent as he reached into his belt and pulled out what looked like a pepper spray dispenser. He pressed the trigger and the fine mist hit her face. She expected to start coughing and eyes watering from the natural reaction to pepper spray, but instead she suddenly found herself groggy.

"Oh that's some bullsh-"

She began swooning, feeling consciousness slip away from her until she slumped in his grasp and darkness took her.

* * *

Sam began to stir and groggily returned to consciousness as she smelled a sweet fragrance invading her nostrils then felt herself being lifted out of, presumably, a seat. She stumbled onto her feet and felt a strong arm around her back and waist then heard a something slam shut to her side that sounded like a car door shutting. Her cloudy mind didn't have a chance to fathom it any further as she suddenly felt like she was off her feet, snapping her back to full consciousness with the rushing air. Seconds later, she landed on her feet onto a balcony, realizing that he had used some grappling hook and line to haul them up.

The masked man walked Sam into the room, still off balanced, pausing only long enough to close the glass doors behind them and closed the blinds, led her to the bed then turned her to have a seat on the edge of it to face him. He walked over to a switch and the room illuminated, causing Sam to rapidly blink as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

Once her eyes adjusted, she glanced around the upscale hotel room, a penthouse, she realized after several seconds since she was clearly in a bedroom and there was a lot more to the room than what she could initially see.

Sam turned her eyes to him and asked, "So… you brought me to a hotel room?" She smirked and coyly asked, "I guess you have a particular method to persuade me to stop my activities?"

He stared at her for several seconds, crossing his arms over his chest and just observing her for a few moments before disdainfully asking, "And what would that be?"

Sam threw her head back, throwing some of her locks off her left shoulder and answered, "Well there are only a few things one uses a hotel room for: You could be homeless and need a place to crash… or you're just here on vacation… or, my favorite, you want to fuck. I've seen enough of your tech that it's not on the first thing, and this looks barely used and you've got jack for suitcases… so…" She flicked her brow above her mask to accentuate her point, "we stand at number three…"

He returned with a cock of his head and detachedly answered, "Or it was simply a safe 'house' I use so we can talk without interruption… and if you're not persuaded by my words, I could beat the mess out of you to teach you that lesson then drop you off in some alley?"

The coldness in his voice almost made her flinch, but instead made the slowly burning amber of desire for him start crackling as if blowing air onto it. She answered with a devilish grin, "You could… for a couple reasons. First off, you're dripping with white knight do-goodery so there's no way you'd ever hit a girl. And if you were capable of it, I doubt you'd do that in such a nice hotel room… you could have just dropped me off in some alley and done the same thing. You brought me here for a reason and I'm not buying that it's just a convenient place for us to talk and not to… relieve some of that tension you had to work up. I know I worked some up beating the shit out of some creeps and I definitely got some fire going…" She eyed him up and down as she finished, "…looking at you."

He crossed his arms over his chest and mocked, "I think you overestimate yourself. It's L.A. I can just walk down the street any day of the week and meet pretty blondes. Perhaps I don't want to just talk to you, but… interrogate you as I said. Find out the real reason you decided to dress up and start prowling the night."

"You're not taking my word for it? That I want to scratch my itch without being a criminal… that I want to help you… maybe even get close to you?"

"No, you're too… convenient."

"Whatever…" Sam slightly turned to her left to show her cuffed hands behind her back, cocked her head to the side and coyly asked, "So… is taking the handcuffs off out of the question?"

He raised an unseen eyebrow under his mask and answers, "One usually keeps the subject immobile for the most part to maintain control."

"I'm a subject?" The blonde licked her pink lips, incredulously and asked, "Really? You have to 'control' me? Are you seriously that afraid of me?"

He leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of her thighs and staring her straight in the eyes. He gently challenged without a sliver of concern in his voice, "Should I be? Should I be afraid of another masked vigilante prowling the streets?"

She returned with a grin and answered, "Not really… I'm… just trying to let off some steam, and if I get to help keep the streets clean of criminals, that's not a bad thing. There's no reason why _you_ should be afraid of little ol' me."

He scornfully chuckled, "I'm a criminal. I go out at night, with no badge or police acceptance, and assault people. This is not the job of someone who is completely sane. So, yeah, perhaps I _should_ be concerned about you?"

"Oh please…" Sam rolled her eyes. "You fucking help people. They're not afraid to walk the streets anymore because of you and… I'm not going to try to hurt someone that's trying to do that, so… you can uncuff me and we can… 'discuss' your concerns about me, and perhaps then you could persuade me to stop."

"Uncuffing you would be very foolish since I don't know you, so I can't trust you. At first glance, you might be some crazed fan—that has its own dangers if you become a stalker. You're not the first one to start copying me and take the law into their own hands. Or was that just a show for me and you're actually working for the cops?"

Sam squared her jaw and glared at him for what she took as an insult. She spat out in disgust, "I'm not working for the cops…" She took a few breaths then reasserted her emotional control, "…but I will admit again I'm a fan of yours… one that really wants to help you and…" She licked her lips as she trailed off and gave him a sultry gaze.

He cautiously asked, studying for any physical giveaways to her true emotional state or thought processes, knowing full well what she kept dancing around. "And what?"

"I've watched you on the news for the last few weeks and…" Sam said, as if the words were made of acid and burned on their way out. "And it's caused me to… want you… then I see you for myself and… Jesus… you're hot and strong and…"

"And what?" he questioned, getting closer to her face to study her. "You clearly want or need something to go to all this."

"I just…" she said, feeling so tongue tied in the moment of truth. "I just need someone that will…"

He stood up and guardedly looked down at her, slowly questioning, "Will do what?"

"Put me… and keep me… in my place."

"In your place? So you _are_ a potential criminal and not some vigilante?"

Sam took a deep breath and straightening her posture, causing the corset to strain to hold her chest in place while showing off more of the soft upper curvature of her chest. She caught his eyes dart for a second down to her heaving cleavage and she internally smiled, seeing that he liked what he saw and that she could potentially take advantage of his secret acknowledgement.

"Well… I admitted to you that I have a juvie record…" She nodded her head to one side, "…but I've been staying out of trouble. For the most part, at least." She nodded her head to the other side, "…but I've also been a little on edge… bored and… stopping some crime would do me and the city some good."

He crossed his arms over his chest and rhetorically questioned, "So you want to commit crimes that have a little more… 'approval' to them?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"No. I'm protecting people…" he smirked as he turned her words back onto her, "…just like you said I was doing."

"I wouldn't mind doing that too… by your side," she said with a soft tone, preparing to move into more sultry territory. "It's just… I think I would need you more… to keep me in line with… some… gentle punishment."

"Punishment? For what?"

Sam ran her tongue over her bottom lip and answered, "Yeah… 'punishment'." She turned to her right and rolled onto her stomach and scooted back just enough for her crotch to press against the edge of the bed. She looked over her shoulder, wiggled her ass and innocently added, "A good spanking could do it… and if that's not enough… you could remind me in other ways who was the real boss… the champion of the city… the Master of the Night."

"I've always been on the fence about that name they gave, you know…" The masked man stroked his chin, studying the display of her bent over with her tight ass hanging off the bed. He finally uttered in what Sam hoped was feigned disgust, "You're laying it on real thick… Too thick. Now I know you're working for the cops. You have to have a wire or a bug on you right now."

Sam licked her lips and challenged, "Search me… _thoroughly_ … from head to toe. I'm not wearing any wire."

He walked over and grabbed her upper arms and lifted her back on her feet. He stared her in the eyes for a few seconds, trying to gauge her honesty.

Sam thought she was getting to him, but he suddenly lifted her a bit then tossed her facedown onto the bed with considerable force with her bouncing on the center, drawing a surprise yelp past her lips.

He crawled onto the bed, straddled her legs and grabbed her biceps to prevent her from going anywhere, especially with her hands trapped behind her back.

"You want me to, don't you? You want me to search every bit of you?"

She wiggled in his grip, but not making any real attempt to get out of his grip. "I just want you to feel… _safe_. I'm the real deal, man."

He scooted off of her and the bed and stood up, looking over her as if she was a potential adversary. "Okay, I'll play along for now, but…"

He circled back around and pulled her on her feet to press against his body, their mouths just millimeters away, but he suddenly turned her in place and threw her back onto the bed. He straddled over the back of her thighs then leaned down and grabbed her cuffed hands. "I'm going to have to uncuff you then cuff you back, but don't try anything or…"

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Sam was curious about what he had in mind if she disobeyed him and tempted to try, but he clearly had a plan in mind and didn't want to derail it with her impatience. She hotly answered, "Okay… you're in charge."

He undid one cuff then slid back off the bed and pulled her onto her feet. He turned her around and recuffed her hands, but this time in front of her. He grabbed her by the upper arms and pushed her to sit back down then scooted back until her back was against the pillows of the headboard. He lifted her cuffed hands up and just over the top of the headboard. He looked her dead in the eyes as their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath on them.

The blonde amateur vigilante stared back, wondering what he was doing until she realized the chain of the cuffs was hooked on something just over the edge of the top of the headboard. She wiggled her wrists, testing the strength of her attachment to the bed.

Sam smirked and sarcastically pointed out, "You know I can pull out of this? I'd break part of the headboard, but still pull away."

He scooted back a bit to kneel beside her left leg and answered with a dangerous smile, "You could, but… I don't think you would enjoy what I would have to do to keep you bound."

"You'd be surprised…" Sam paused at hearing a slight edge in his voice, picking up that she probably wouldn't enjoy his plan B, so she remained compliant.

The dark vigilante scooted back to her feet and turned to her right boot and started unlacing it. He loosened the string about halfway down then pulled the footwear off her limb. He looked at the sole of the boot, taking care to examine it for any slit where a bug or tracking device could have been slipped inside. Satisfied that there wasn't anything wrong with the sole, he brought the boot to the light and looked inside, finding nothing unusual. He slipped his hand inside and felt inside, seeing if there was any redone seem or protrusion were such a device could be hidden.

After feeling around for a few more seconds and satisfied that there wasn't anything in it, he tossed it aside and proceeded to undo her second boot. He slipped it off her foot, repeating the process with the foot apparel then tossed it away once he was satisfied that didn't carry a bug.

Sam remained quiet as she watched him work. She was impatient to have him get his hands on her, but it looked like she was going to get at least a little of what she wanted with him performing a thorough search on her.

He took off one sock at a time and turned them inside out to make sure she didn't have anything hidden in them. He tossed them to her discarded boots then reached into her jacket pockets and scurried around a bit in one, but pulled out her phone with the other. He examined the pear shaped device, tapping the screen and seeing that it was locked. "What's your password?"

"Why do you want to know my password?"

"I want to turn off the GPS in case it's on, so you give me the code or I'll break the phone."

She rolled her eyes and blew out a frustrating breath, "Alright, alright, it's four-four-two-six.

He tapped the code in and the phone unlocked. Sam wasn't sure what he was doing since the GPS could be shut off with a single push, but he seemed to be busy on it. Finally, he leaned over and sat the phone on the night table after turning it off then settled himself to run his hands over the outside and inside of the jacket. He finished by running his hand over the sleeves, pulling a smirk from her.

There seemed to be a slight smirk on his face as well, but was gone in an instant as he waddled on his knees back and pulled her legs apart by about forty-five degrees then moved between them before turning his eyes to her chest. He took a moment to pull his gloves off, his left one then right one before tossing them onto the neighboring night table. Reaching for the zipper in the center of her chest and slowly pulled it down, the sound of the parting teeth, the only other sound in the room competing with Sam's increased breath. He reached the end of it by the waistband of her jeans then paused, giving her another once over and perhaps waiting for her to react since he didn't see any bra material from underneath the unzipped corset.

"Getting pretty close to the goods…" She half smirked, eyeing him innocently and asking, "Changing your mind?"

He half smirked and answered in a coy manner, "I was just checking to see if you were getting nervous, in case I was getting close to any tracking device… and, you don't have any problem with nudity do you?"

Sam's smile grew and she lazily rested the side of her head on her shoulder. "I told you that you could search me thoroughly. Have your way with me… you know… with your search needs."

He nearly laughed as he answered, "Okay…"

He quickly pulled opened the flaps of the corset, causing her captive flesh to spill out and bounce, making her feel helpless and weak, totally at his mercy and she was loving every second of it. The material dropped to her sides and once the movement ceased, he seemed to revel in her smooth pale skin and a set of beautiful hefty breasts topped with eraser shaped nipples and dime size pink areoles. They would make any teenage boy hard in seconds and any curious female's mouth start to water.

She licked her lips and asked, "Seeing anything you like, Master… of the Night?"

Sam could feel a slight twitch when she called him that which only made her more excited that he might want this as much as she did, if that was possible.

He eyed her for a second then sarcastically remarked, "Well, no wire…" He ran his hands up her bare sides, sending goosebumps through her. He smirked at seeing her reaction, but refrained from commenting at the moment. He wrapped his hands around her breasts, causing her to squirm and moan out from his firm grip. He started to gently massage them, getting a real feel for their size and softness, flicking his thumbs over her hardening peaks. He kept up his massage, gently squeezing then relaxing his fingers then repeated the process for about a minute, relaxing and heating her up at the same time.

Sam closed her eyes and her breath picked up then sighs past her lips until she had to audible groan, "Aghhh…"

He released his hands from them, letting them gently bounce before they settled back on her chest, and ran his hands up and down her sides. "They're real… least I know they didn't stick a bug in an implant…"

Sam rolled her eyes at such a ludicrous suggestion, but then again they could plant bugs under the skin of animals, so why not people? Any further thought was cut off when he slipped a hand under her back and between the jacket to pull away the corset from her body. He gave it a once over, seeing if there was any sown into the garment. He did find a tiny circular object at the top of the lace on the inside of the corset. He removed it and slipped it into one of his pockets on his utility belt.

The blonde demanded out of fear, "What was that?"

"It was my tracker."

Her fear turned to stunned outrage, "You bugged me?"

"I wanted to see if you were actually going home, but you just had to stop that mugging… had to play big damn hero…"

"Ain't I just…"

She trailed off when his hands went back to her mounds of flesh and picked up his gentle manipulation of her breasts. No one had ever touched her like this, with such care and yet so much raw power behind each and every touch. Cat's tiny hands couldn't have this effect, let alone the overwhelming feeling of powerlessness that she'd yet to find.

I sure as shit found it now, she thought to herself as her thoughts began to disappear into pleasure.

Sam let out a deeper sigh as he put a hint more force on kneading them. She figured he was either a natural with his hands, manipulating her heavy flesh to set her nerves on fire, or he had considerable practice. If it was the latter, she was determined to be the one that he would practice on from now on.

The masked individual sarcastically asked as his ears were being filled more and more with her louder and deeper sighs, "Are you enjoying me searching you?"

"Fuck…" Sam squirmed, pushing her chest more into his hands and answered, "What can I say? You have fantastic hands."

"Why, thank you…"

"You could be a masseuse and I wouldn't mind getting one from you every day. You could actually have any profession and I'd kill to get this everyday."

The masked man remained silent, but kept his gently rolling motion of her breasts, gently pushing them together then pulling them apart then back together while brushing his thumbs over her hardening nipples.

Sam closed her eyes, rolling her head to the side and sighed melting to his touch.

He quietly remarked, "Well… you did take a few good blows from those guys before I showed up. I know I always enjoy a good massage after a night out and you did actually help stop the theft and the mugging, so… perhaps you should get one… while I continue to search you, of course."

The former delinquent from Seattle was beginning to relish in the feeling of his hands, so far lost in the pleasure that she missed him mentioning how he was getting a massage after a night of fighting crime. She closed her eyes and let him continue his 'searching'.

As he gave the heavy flesh the attention it deserved, he noticed the faint forming of yellow spots on her abdomen and her left side. He leaned forward to a spot just a few inches below the underside curve of her breasts and placed a soft kiss on it.

Sam's eyes opened up from the new contact and watched his lips press against her skin while his hands remained busy on her growing sensitive breasts. "What are you doing now? Is kissing me now part of your search?"

"You had a boo-boo and I thought I'd kiss it. You don't think it's too childish do you?" he finished with a light challenge in his voice.

The blonde asked in a nearly breathless manner, rattling her cuffs, "You know… I could kiss your 'boo-boos' too if you would let me…"

He refrained from immediately answering and kissed the spot again and again, driving away goose bumps and feeling that her muscles were relaxing. His kisses soon turned to gentle swiping of his tongue, tracing around the discoloration with his tongue then licking across it.

"Shittt…" Sam breathlessly asked, "More…"

He smiled against her flesh, knowing that he was gaining a further psychological edge on her, giving her such pleasure. He thought he could push that leverage a bit further by moving his extended tongue further north. Starting from under curve of her breast, the armored vigilante lazily licked upward until he reached just under her nipple then swirled around it to continue to the soft swell at the top. He trailed the tip of his tongue down the outer curve until he reached the bottom again then started up to her nipple for a second time. He swirled around it on the other side to avoid it and moved to reach the top again.

Sam's breath deepened as she knew he was purposely missing her nipple, but she held her tongue other than the deep sighs growing louder and longer with his sweeping tongue. By the third trip he took, she was absolutely aching for some attention to the peak.

The vigilante's tongue reached the top then crossed over to the left breast, making a long sweep around the outside edge to reach the bottom then up the inside of her right breast to reach the top as if completing a figure-eight around her breasts. He moved back down over the outside of the right breast, alternating with a few kisses with the tongue lashing until he reached the bottom again. He trailed up one more time to her nipple and she expected him to torturously skip it again, but to her surprise, he defied the teasing and latched onto her right nipple this time, taking a deep and hard suck as if he was trying to pull it off with his lips.

"URGGGHhhhh…" Sam deeply groaned out, pushing her head back against the headboard and lifting her chin up. The slow buildup had put her on edge, so when the more aggressive action was taken on sensitive nipple, it felt absolutely explosive. She started rolling her head back and forth and her body squirmed under him, but a firm grip under right breast and on her side held her in place as he had his enjoyment of the hardened pink nub. "Holy shitfuck…."

Her breath was heaving, causing her flushed chest to rapidly rise and fall. She could feel her center steaming and become heavily moist, most likely to the point that she was dampening her underwear. In fact, she couldn't recall a single time she'd ever been this wet or eager. She thought she was going to pop something inside just with his attention to her chest, creaming her jeans like some rabid fangirl at a concert.

He released her nipple from his lips after several excruciatingly wonderful seconds then licked around her right nipple and breathed against the sensitive nub, "When's the last time you've gotten attention like this? Where a guy… or girl, perhaps… just dedicated themselves to giving your beautiful and soft, and incredibly delicious chest the attention it deserves."

Sam rolled her head to the left and scrunched up her face in pleasure, mewing between breaths. She heard the comment about a girl and wondered if he got that from her phone since there were more than a few pictures of her and Cat, but right now the redhead was the furthest thing from her mind. "Ugghhh… it's… ahhh… been… a while."

"It's a shame… they're magnificent pieces of art. They're just the right size for you, and the perfect size for me, and they are so soft with just the right amount of firmness… and then there's these nipples… they're beautifully pink and hard. Someone could suckle from them for hours. They deserve to be worshipped… at least daily, if not hourly… and the way you look right now, so weak and helpless and on the verge of absolute ecstasy… you're about to pop right here and now. These beauties been neglected for far too long…" He latched onto her left nipple and slowly suckled, giving her a stark contrast in attention compared to what he had given her right one. "A problem I intend to correct…"

Sam squinted, trying to fight back the sensation flooding her mind so she could think and speak straight enough to get her point across, "Yeah… I just… uggghhh… it's been a while other than… my own hands."

Except for Cat, she thought to herself, not daring to mention another name that could ruin their momentum. There was a twinge of guilt in what she was doing right now, especially trying to delete her sweet roommate from her mind, but that was his fault. He made me feel these uncontrollable urges and cuffed me to the bed… so how could I be at fault, she rationalized.

"Well you could get a lot more attention in the future," he whispered, blowing soft, cold air on her already hard peaks, causing her to shiver with a coo.

"F-f-from you?"

He remained quiet for a second, feeling he may have just walked into her verbal trap, but chose to pivot back to his cold vigilante mode and answered, "I was thinking more about the criminal element out there. Do you what they could do with a fine set of tits like these? There are some very sick people who would-"

"Oh… I can imagine if they got the chance. It may have just been in juvie, but I've seen the really dark side of the criminal element. However…" she trailed off, batting her eyes, and arching her back a bit to better present her chest to him, "if I was with you… I wouldn't have to worry about them doing anything… You'd be there to keep me safe. You, on the other hand… I could just imagine what you could with them on a regular basis… with my approval. And I know you're thinking about it too."

"Oh, you could?" The crime fighter slowed his massaging, but maintained a soft grip on them, occasionally brushing her near glass cutting hard tips with his thumbs. "Do explain…"

She took a heavy breath, the tingling sensation from him slowing down setting her more on edge. She breathed out, "Yeah… we get back from stopping… a bunch of bad guys, you could give me a nice massage like you're doing right now… preferably without the cuffs… but rip my clothes off, kiss them, lick them then… you could get some relief… by sticking your cock between them and… fuck them until you painted my face with your creamy load. Wouldn't you just love that? I've never done it before, but I just look at you and I can just see it… sliding that hard cock of yours… the one you're hiding under your armor… and just… go at them until you unloaded those heavy balls on me?"

He remained quiet again, putting a little more effort in kneading her breasts, but she could see that he was tempted to do such a thing, and he was simply sizing her up.

She regretted never bringing it up with her ex-boyfriend as she would have let him do it, but she never saw the opportunity to offer and he was just too bashful to ask if he desired to try. Her mind fled from such a memory and focused on the task at hand, returning with a taunting question, "You'd like that wouldn't you? You would like to slide between these fucking tits until you were teetering on the edge then you'd squeeze them around that big cock and just let go… blasting my face then watching me wipe it off my face to gobble it up and rubbed the rest into my chest."

He wondered out loud, "It certainly would show you who was in charge…"

"As if there was a question…" Sam licked her lips and answered, "but yes, it certainly would…"

He looked like he was seriously contemplating doing that with her that very moment, but he surprised her by remarking, "You've gotten me quite distracted from searching you…"

He pulled his hands from her well stimulated, perhaps over stimulated breasts, and ran his hands down her sides, causing more goose bumps to form on her skin, until he reached her waist. He moved his hands over the waistband of her hip hugging jeans to reach for her button. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper, revealing her dark thong. It was a bit hard to tell, but it looked like the material in the center was just a little darker than the rest of her crotch. However, her intimate scent hit his nose and if he didn't know already, he definitely knew now that she was put on edge by his attention.

He wasn't going to let himself get distracted however, so he hooked his fingers over the waistband and the elastic band. He started pulling them down together over her hips then down her smooth and creamy colored thighs until they were tangled up at her ankles. He hastily pulled them off her feet and took a cursory examination of her jeans, finding the pockets empty. He tossed her jeans away haphazardly in the room then looked back to his captive.

Sam was left bare other than her mask, gloves and her leather jacket, a sexy sight with her smooth, alabaster skin and busty figure. His eyes peered over her heaving and full breasts a second time then down her flat stomach to her blossoming opening with a small patch of neatly trimmed blonde hair above it. Lust was now taking over and it took all his might not to just ravage her, devouring her core that smelled perfect and then drilling her like a man possessed. However, he couldn't get distracted with her physical beauty in case this really was a trap. He reached for her mask as he commented, "I have to check for a bug in the mask…"

Sam turned her head away shouted in a panic, "No, don't!"

He pulled his hands away from her face, feeling a moment of hesitation from her first sign of genuine fear. He struggled with the idea that she was truly fearful or if it was part of the act, so he carefully asked, "So, you're hiding something in your mask?"

"No, it's just…" She looked down at her heaving chest, feeling a bit of fear for the first time. "If you take off the mask then I'm not a crime fighter… this becomes real. I'm just me… one 'helpless' bitch on this bed…"

He knew she wasn't truly helpless, but he would give her that consideration for the moment. "Okay… we'll take one step at a time with trust," he assured her with a sweet smile that broke his domineering demeanor.

Sam sighed, thankful for the consideration. "Than—"

She was cut off when her mouth was invaded with his tongue from the abrupt and forceful kiss. She instantly moaned and returned the kiss, meeting his tongue with her pink muscle, but found she was considerably outmatched once again with his force and dexterity.

They kissed and tongue wrestled for several seconds then he pulled his mouth away, each taking several deep breaths.

Sam chuckled, licked her lips and asked, "Whoa, what the hell was that, hero?"

"I was checking to see if you had any false teeth for a bug… and I found one," he began in a teasing manner, but finished in an accusing one.

Sam's face fell in worry, but she recovered by hastily explaining, "That was from my friend I told you about. My mom was the neglectful one, so…"

"She took care of you?"

"Yeah…"

He studied her expression and contemplated her explanation, weighing it for truthfulness. "I'll accept that answer."

Sam licked her lips, thinking on how lucky she was in not blowing whatever was forming between them. "Well, since you're done with your search, think you can uncuff me and let us talk about how I could be an… asset for you?"

"Oh no, I have one more place to search you—perhaps two—that you could have at least a bug before we can discuss such a thing."

She turned a confused look to him, but he answered with a trial of kisses down from her lips, which she closed her eyes and leaned into his mouth, down her neck and collarbone then across to her heart, placing a few lingering kisses on it then taking her nipple into his mouth. He sweetly suckled from the left one, deciding that one would get his loving attention while her other one would get the aggressive treatment.

"Huhhh, ahhh…" she mumbled from the returning sensations to her sensitive breasts.

He continued down her breast to her abdomen, kissing around it on the yellow spots and to her side before crossing again to reach her naval. He slipped the tip of his tongue into it, swirling around inside while noisily slurping around it with his lips.

Sam laughed and tried to move her stomach away, feeling that he was being ridiculous, but she wasn't getting away.

He lapped in it for a bit more, getting more of her savory tasting skin then sat up, turning a smug look on her. "I told you there's one other place they could have stuck a wire/bug in you… I guess I'm going to have to go for a full body-cavity search."

Sam slightly squinted and smirked. "Well if you must…"

He moved back until he was on his stomach and slipped his biceps under her thighs. He took a long look at her pink and slick opening, admiring her beauty before he uttered, "I should probably relax you a bit to _examine_ you best."

He brought his mouth to her opening then stuck his tongue out and took a slow, long lick from her perineum to her hood over her slick lips, causing her to considerably shudder and straining against her cuffs. He took another lick on her outer right lip then left one then moved in to focus on her inner ones and she was practically kicking but kept firmly in place from his hands. He kissed her a few more times before he pushed his tongue inside and started swirling around, exploring her opening without any rhyme or reason to get a feeling of her velvet center and more of her tangy flavor.

"Huuhhaaah," Sam let out a slow breath and started moving her hips, pushing her center against his face in wanting more contact with his lips and tongue.

The masked man switched to a more deliberate approach with his tongue started to spell out letters, both capital and lowercase letters then added a low hum.

Sam shivered again with the vibration of his humming and muttered with baited breath, "Shiittt… right there, right FUCKING there… eat me up…" She bucked to his face in further encouragement and struggled in her restraints as her body seemed to vibrate as if his humming was metronome to her body. Her nerves were so on edge, the lightest touch was like a small jolt of electricity through her. Her voice rose in volume and pitched to have some outlet of the energy that was building inside, "Goooodddddd… Right fucking there… you fucking god… FUCCCKKKK…"

He reached up with his left hand and shoved two fingers between her lips, silencing her to loud moans while she sucked them for all they were worth as if it was his manhood that she desperately wanted to release into her mouth.

The vigilante added numbers and complex equations to his sped up tonguing, bathing her opening with more of his saliva than her slowly seeping love juices. His humming became louder between swipes of his tongue and slurps.

Her pelvis grounded more and more against his face, desperate to reach her peak while at the same time needing to release her built up energy. She was on the tittering point and he shoved her off by moving his tongue to her exposed clit and flicking over it at nearly blinding speed.

Her eyes popped open and she practically screeched around his fingers for the second he kept them in her mouth. He yanked them out and she cried out and shoved her crotch into his face, swiveling her hips to ground her sex against his mouth and nose, "FUCKINGSHIT!"

A new wave of her tangy nectar poured into his mouth and he eagerly lapped up the flavor. It was certainly a different flavor that he was used to tasting on his tongue, but no less welcome as he feasted on her.

Sam jerked and shuddered from her release, trying to free her hands and get his face away from her center as the knot of pleasure that he had been tightening since the first moment he started his 'search' of her snapped and the pent up energy released to overwhelm her. Her eyes started rolling back as she relaxed to the euphoria sweeping her from the release, a hard earned one from what she had gone through so far tonight. The struggling stopped as her muscles locked up as the rest of her body seized from the explosive mixed signals to her muscles.

The vigilante smiled against her sex and continued feasting as he watched her shudder in helplessness to her release and his continued stimulation.

The wave finally started dissipating several seconds or hours later, she wasn't sure with her near out of body experience. She closed her eyes and let her heavy chest heave for needed breath. She thought she could have a moment to really enjoy it, but she continued to feel his velvet slithering tongue continue to explore her and lick up her release.

She squirmed to try to get away as the attention was a hair more painful than it was enjoyable, but she was trapped in his firm grip and his mouth eagerly lapping away her release until he swallowed the majority of it. He slowed down and took his time thoroughly cleaning her to enjoy that tangy taste, giving her a moment of respite where the tingling pleasure started climbing back just a tad higher than the oversensitivity of pain.

Once he cleaned her, he moved his mouth up and latched onto her clit and gently suckled while slipping in the fingers she had sucked on into her heated opening.

"SHIT!" she slurred and pushed her crotch to his face.

He suckled while slowly pumping his fingers into her, 'exploring' her for any device until he steadily increased his pumping when he didn't feel anything inside.

Sam's inner muscles began squeezing around his driving fingers as if they were his manhood that her vice desperately wanted to squeeze around.

He happily lapped over and around her swelling love button while he sped up his pumping turned into a gentle massaging of her internal bundle of nerves. The direct stimulation of both her most sensitive erogenous zones was sending her racing like a rocket and he could feel her trembling and squeezing more and more around his fingers, ready to have another shattering release. He reached up and covered her mouth this time, mumbling her louder and louder groans and high pitch mews.

He delicately closed his teeth around her clit and pressed hard on her inner spot.

Sam let out a high pitch scream against his palm as her world shattered again and her insides clamped around his fingers, attempting to milk them for a release that wouldn't happen. He fortunately moved his lips back over her clit to suckle when she began to jerk and spasm around him, unable to escape his attention.

He released her clit, pulled back his fingers and removed his hand from her mouth to clamp back over the top of her right thigh. He focused on continuing his feasting, slurping her lips and dipping his tongue inside her. He swirled again and tried to shove it further inside, his nose repeatedly bumping her clit. His slick pointer finger slipped between her cheeks and started brushing her wrinkled backdoor, not giving her time to cool down from her release.

'THAT'S MY-"

"I told you there were a couple places left for me to check…" he said, with what Sam could have sworn was a devilish tone. "Just relax…"

Sam tried closing her legs shut to stop him from giving her any further attention, but he had a firm hand on her right thigh and his shoulder and upper arm was just too strong against her left leg.

The dark dressed hero's finger teased her backdoor to relax just enough to get the tip of his finger past her ring. He picked up his tongue lashing to counterbalance the potentially painful intrusion.

"UGhhhh…" she initially deeply sighed then she clamped her eyes shut and groaned out near painfully as he sunk more and more if his finger inside her back door. She pushed her chest out and whimpered when his finger stopped to his knuckle. "Holy God! No one… has evvvvverrrr…"

"Their loss," he whispered between his licks and prods, smirking at how her beautiful body was a buffet of desires for him to fulfill.

He slowed his tonguing while slowly withdrawing his finger until just the first joint remained inside then pushed back inside. He gave her lower lips a deep French-kiss while he pushed his finger back inside her. He moved his left hand over her lover pelvis and brought his thumb down to rub the pad of his digit over her love button to help her focus away from his slowly pumping finger.

"Noooo… God, don't stop!" she cried out, body nearly electric as a third orgasm shook her to her very bones. "Shitshitshitshittttt…"

Sam rolled head from side to side, her body trembling with the continuous and increased stimulation, threatening to go into a seizure with a sliver of pain running through her from the overstimulation. She didn't want her body to shut down or simply pass out. She wasn't ready for this night to end, not without experiencing one other thing from him. She desperately muttered with heavy breath and barely opened eyes, "Please, please, I want…"

He pulled his sticky lips from her oversensitive hole and gloated with heated breath against her opening, "Do you want me to stop? Can't handle the pain _and_ pleasure? I thought punishment was your goal here…"

She grunted out, calling upon her reserve strength, "NO! I want… I need your cock!"

The masked man paused his working of his mouth and finger, smirking at the sound of her plea. He withdrew his finger and sat up on his knees and rubbed his hands up and down her smooth thighs, showing her a bit of mercy to help calm her as she continued to squirm for a bit with the ripples of two orgasms ripped from her.

"Please… I need your cock. I need to taste it, to feel it…" She closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lips as she groaned out, "…to fuck it. I'll do anything. I'll- I'll stop crimefighting… I'll never break a law again… just please… uncuff me and let me worship you…"

He cocked his head to the side and taunted, "I thought you were a crime fighter, not some mindless cock hungry cum slut."

Sam snapped back, his words hit her like a slap in the face, and while it hurt as much as it turned her own, she couldn't deny her desires. She surprised herself as to how lucid she was as her mind still swam, practically drowning in her euphoric release, "You work me up to cum three goddamn times and you're not interested at all in getting your own relief?"

He returned with a smirk, "I can always take care of my needs after I'm done with you."

"But can they be satisfied as much as they would be buried in my mouth… sliding in and out of my tits… pounding my practically virgin pussy… my ass even, if that's what you want?"

He grinned and clicked his tongue, surprised at how willing she was to give herself to him. It was one thing to tease and play but this was a girl who desired to be taken by him in every way. Something new, for sure, but hardly unwelcome. He toyed with her in a nonchalant tone, "Perhaps you have a point… those would be a fine way to take care of my… needs, but… my partner already takes care of that just fine."

His words struck her harder than when she was being kicked on the ground by one of the thieves. She hadn't thought at all that he could have a partner or a girlfriend in his life. She regained the power of speech and uttered, "Your partner?"

He grinned, seeing that he still held the psychological edge over her. "Oh yes, it's a big city and I can't be everywhere and do all by myself. I may be getting all the credit, but she's quite the crimefighter… and quite the lover."

Sam felt the fabled green-eyed monster roaring in her chest. She wasn't going to be usurped in being his partner and she was going to prove it to him. She'd show him and he'd kick her to the curb. She grinned in a predatorily manner, "I know she can't take care of you as well as I could."

The masked man's grin grew even wider as he countered with a goading tone, "You're so certain? You think you can show me why you could replace her?"

"Yes. I've already proved to you that I'm good as my word without having any bugs or tracking devices on me and I can sure as hell prove that I'd be the better partner out on the streets _and_ in the sheets."

He gave her a penetrating gaze, weighing her suggestion then making his decision. He reached for her hands and lifted her arms over the hook at the top of the headboard then brought them down into her lap. He rubbed up and down her arms, giving her tired and potentially sore arms a bit of a massage the best he could through the leather jacket. He scooted back and dragged her along the bed until they reached the end of it. He took a step back and she obediently sank down to her knees and hungrily looked up at him, resting her still cuffed hands on his left thigh.

He smirked and gave her a playful glance, "Well, you wanted me?"

She turned her gaze to his crotch with a fire of a woman on a mission, eager to show him that she could be the partner he really needed. She undid his utility belt then searched for a moment to find the fastenings that held his cod piece. She undid them and pulled the piece away to drop to the side then turned to his zipper. She eagerly pulled it down to see his package straining against the material of his pants, causing her to drool slightly at the possibility.

She undid the button and pulled down his zipper, exposing his dark boxers that looked like he had leaked a bit with his desire while pleasing her. She pulled over the fly of his boxers and fished out his semi-stiff shaft, immediately impressed with his size, knowing it was only going to get bigger. She gripped his base with both forefingers and thumbs due to her cuffed hands then immediately opened her mouth and slurped his head past her lips. She suckled around his crown, swallowing up the salty sweet precum that he produced while pleasing her. She internally smiled at tasting the result of him pleasuring her to her very limits. She slurped around his growing shaft, making sure she got all of it then savoring his manly taste that was a mix of him manly musk and a hint of sweat from his nightly activities.

The vigilante groaned in approval and laced his fingers into her blonde hair to rest on the back of her head, encouraging her treatment of his shaft, but not forcing her to take it.

She picked up the bobbing, determined to show him how good she was with her mouth. She slurped and moaned and licked around his stiffening shaft with each back and forth motion of her head, working herself up to taking more and more of him into her mouth despite he was growing longer and thicker with each bob. Her moan deepened when his sweet precum dropped and slid across her tongue with his shaft sliding back and forth. The flavor urged her on to slurp around him for several more seconds before she pulled off for a second to let excess drool escape past her lips and run down his shaft, stroking him with both hands, but twisting opposite directions before inhaling his crown into her mouth again.

He licked his lips and praised her, "You're damn good… at that… practiced much?"

She pulled off of him and gazed up, wondering if she should feel offended by the question. She let it slide and answered, "Not much practice… guess I'm just a natural… but…" She slurped him back inside, bobbing a few times down half his length then finished, "…I would love to get some practice time with you…"

"We just might see…"

Sam took that as encouragement- perhaps if she did a good job sucking his cock and pleasuring him, she would get that chance. She practically inhaled him and picked up her bobbing, trying to take more and more of his with each motion of her head, ramming the back of her narrow throat. She knew he was too big to naturally fit unless she pushed her limit and if that's what it took for him to let her keep doing this, then she would show him that she could surpass her limits.

The blonde amateur crime fighter pulled her mouth off of him, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to try. She looked up at him and winked before opening her mouth and slowly sliding him inside, letting her tongue slide under his shaft.

He groaned with the slowness and warmth of her mouth, sighing when he felt his crown tapping the back of her throat. She was taking about three-quarters of him inside, which he found impressive, but he wasn't prepared for her next move. She slowly kept going, tickling the back of her throat with his spongy head. She looked up at him with a struggled expression, her eyes beginning to water and threatened to ruin the makeup around her eyes, but kept going until his crown slipped past her uvula then pushed forward until her nose touch his short pubic hair.

He groaned deeply in satisfaction of being in such a warm and tight confine, but it wasn't to last as she couldn't hold him other than a brief second as her gag reflex was just too strong. She pulled back with a loud slurp and gulped a deep breath. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire and her flushed pink chest heaved with each intake of air.

He brushed a hand over the crown of her head and commented, "Trying to impress me?"

"Wanted… the job…" Sam kissed the side of his rod several times then uttered, "You had… to be…"

"She can hold it longer, but I guess it's a start…"

The blonde was furious and ecstatic with him. He rubbed it in her face that whoever his mysterious partner could last longer deepthroating him, yet he just implied that she'd be trying again in the future. She was going to question him when she'd have another try, but he slipped his hands under her armpits underneath the leather jacket she was still wearing and lifted her up to sit her on the bed. He continued to partially lift her to move back to sit on the edge of the bed.

She looked to him with a curious and eager gaze as she asked, "What are you doing?"

He smirked and answered, "You said that I could try those succulent fruits on your chest, so I'm taking you up on your offer."

She lifted an eyebrow above her mask and answered, "It's a little tricky with cuffed hands."

He answered with a smartass smirk, "I'm sure you'll manage. My partner never has trouble with doing what I ask…"

The blonde sneered at how he was so callous in mentioning her, but knew she had a job to do. Sam thought for a second then lifted her handcuffed wrists to her chest, cupping and covering her breasts with her opposite hands to them. She dipped her chin and let a long line of drool roll over her bottom lip and into her deep cleavage from her pushed breasts. She repeated the process a few more time until her valley was covered with spittle.

He gripped his base with one hand and her left shoulder with the other. He slipped underneath her breasts and pushed his polished knob through her cleavage to snuggled his shaft in her squeezing breasts until his crown pressed against her chin.

Sam bit into her bottom lip at the firmness pressing back against her own soft pillows, and how close his massive cock was to her lips once more. She wanted to give him the best titjob of his life, but even more so wanted that purple crown back in her mouth when he fired so she could suck and swallow his cum.

He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his fingertips into the leather, groaning from the slick, warm and soft embrace around his shaft. If this is what her breasts felt like, he wondered if he'd be the one melting when he slipped inside her. He slowly withdrew until only his crown was safely wrapped by her heavy bosom then pushed back up to pop his head out of her cleavage again.

Sam sighed out, relishing the feeling of pressing against such a hard object around her that was warm and the twitch of a pounding heartbeat. "Does your partner do this for you? Let you slide right up between her tits—assuming she's not flat chested—and let you enjoy them?"

He steadily pushed through and pulled back as he answered, "Hers are a bit bigger and softer, while yours are more round and full, but yes, she does and we enjoy it immensely. It's our way of… cuddling… until we both get off… she loves her pearl necklaces."

"I'm not materialistic; don't need some fancy jewelry. I'd swallow you or you could paint my chest or give me a facial. Whatever you want me to do, wherever you want it to go."

He pushed all the way through and moved his hands to the sides of her breasts for a moment to squeeze them around him just a little tighter, drawing a pleasurable hiss from her and a bead of precum out of him to drip down into her valley. "I hope that wasn't mocking her and something we intimately share… that is something I wouldn't appreciate."

Sam licked her lips and mocked, "I guess you're just going to have to punish me for that…"

"I guess I will…" he practically growled as he withdrew himself from her glorious chest. "Put your hands up and over your head. Keep them there."

Sam did as she was told without question, wondering what her punishment would be.

He then grabbed the pillows tightly, her soft flesh oozing between his fingers and then pushed back between her pale orbs, now tightly sandwiching him, to a near point of pain, but Sam couldn't deny how hot it made her feel each time he took control. The vigilante added to the combo by squeezing each of her pink nipples between his thumb and forefinger as he began to thrust. He quickly picked up his pace until he was pounding her chest, pressing it tight against his shaft to form a near vacuum, causing the thick head to ram her face every second when it came through her cleavage. He began to fuck her chest with such force and velocity that even with his tight hold, her breasts bounced because he was making her whole body bounce. The angle with her hands gave Sam the best angle to arch her back to present her chest more for his desires. The ripples of force though her chest made the already sensitive nerves from his earlier attention feel like an electric current was running through them and up to her brain. If he kept up his pace, she thought he might make her cum simply through the use of her breasts.

She lowly whined in distress, praise, and encouragement over the sound of her slapped and fucked flesh that would probably be red, and possibly even bruised, in the morning, "Fuuucckkk meee…" She fought for her composure and asked, "You going to… blow on me… going to paint my face and… fuck… tits with your… cream?"

He grinned and slowed down considerably, easing between her heavy flesh as her spittle on his shaft and between her orbs was wearing away. "Not yet… not there yet and not tonight… you have to… earn that…"

She looked disappointed that she wouldn't feel his hot seed on her skin and get to gobble it up.

"I'll change your mind…" she whispered.

"I know you'll try…" he smirked, slowing down his pace. "I can't wait to see what you'll do to convince me though…"

He withdrew, leaving a trail of his precum in her valley, then grabbed her upper arms and pushed her back towards the pillow covered headboard.

He brought her hands up to hook her cuffs back on the hook behind the headboard then rubbed his hands down her clothed covered arms then to the inside of her jacket, feeling the smooth sides of her well-tended breasts then down her sides to her hips.

"Tell me…" he began not even looking her in the eyes, touching her like she was an object and as his fingertips grazed her form she was willing to be that. "When was the last time a man of authority forced you into being a good little cock slut?"

"N-Never…" she whimpered. "Certainly not like… this… You're different…"

"Your body is absolutely built for sin…" he muttered, digging his fingers in, lightly scratching, as if her words didn't even affect him. "Must be why you want this so bad…

Sam silently spread her legs wide and braced her heels against the mattress while he pulled his hands off of her and gripped his base and rubbed the crown up and down her opening. She shivered from the teasing spongy head brushing up and down her nether lips until his crown was damp with her wetness then pushed to slide past her inner petals, but then instantly withdrew.

"What is it?" she hurriedly said, eyes darting as to why this incredible moment had ceased. "Did I do something or-"

"No…" he said sternly, just looking over her vulnerable body, hooked and ready for whatever carnal appetites he planned to appease. "I'm just taking in the sights of this helpless beautiful girl who is completely at my mercy and I can't deny I'm relishing in it."

"I've always felt not being in control is one of the best feelings in the world…" she said seductively, trying not to show too much desperation for his body. "If you're worried that I'm too helpless or weak like this… don't. You don't even have to be gentle. Take what you want and need… I won't break."

"Oh I will…" he said, again seeming almost fiendish as he moved closer, his thick cockhead pressing against her opening and spreading her dew up to her stomach and down onto the bed. "But you have to beg for it."

"I'm not going to beg you…" she said, looking a bit incredulous. "I think I've made it pretty clear what I want without having to be this weak, submissive thing."

"I get that you're proud, but I don't even think it's a question that you desire domination…" he whispered, pressing his head against her small opening, teasing with entry once more as she hitched a breath praying for him to slip inside. "You were mine from the moment we met on the docks. The minute I told you to stop and press yourself against the wall or the trucks there. From the moment you took your seat on the bed when we got to this room, knowing what you wanted so badly. From the way you let me uncuff, and recuff, you as you lay in waiting for my search to finish. Every glance, every smile, every move- I owned you. You never had to say a word. You are a natural submissive. So when I say beg me to split your pretty pink pussy in two, I mean it."

"Please…" Sam muttered, her lip quivering, feeling that desperation she so wanted to avoid. "Please fuck me…"

"You'll have to do better than that if you want this…" he whispered, seeing her shiver in frustration. "Speak from the heart… or the pussy… whichever body part has the best way with words."

"You want me to write you poetry or something?" she fired back. "I said 'please.'"

"My poor submissive slut," he growled into her ear as he moved to lay on top of her. "You will have no trouble understanding poetry when I leave my cock's imprint on your cervix…"

Sam took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut. Seeing him would make it worse. It would make her words seem even more desperate but he wanted her to say something from the heart so she was inclined to.

"You want to hear what I want… want to hear how bad I want you?" she said, looking up at him while he nodded out his approval. "Here goes… I want to be your sex toy. Your fuck doll. I want your hands on every inch of my body. I want to feel those big fingers dig into my hips as you hold me in place while those perfectly white teeth grab my nipple, making me arch in absolute pain and delight, my core aching for more and for less at the same time. I want you to draw shapes on my skin while whispering in my ear about what I am- a dirty slut and slave to your touch. I want you to make me moan for more while I beg for release."

"See, was that-"

"Let me finish…" Sam said, looking him dead in the eyes. "I want you to understand how bad I want you… want this… even if it's just for tonight and you go back to your 'partner.'

"My apologies…"

"I want to feel your body pressed hard against mine, and be aroused by how fucking amazing of a man you are. I look at you and I drip by how much you are everything I could have ever wanted in a man. I want to feel that giant goddamn erection against my thigh that tells me I'm doing what I should be- pleasing you and making you want me like I want you with my mind and body. I want to feel your chest… your real chest… grab at those muscles and just revel in how weak I am compared to you. I want to be free so I can bite your lip, flick my tongue against the pulse point in your neck, and rub these sore tits against your skin until you can't help but grab me."

At the moment she mentioned her sore chest, he instinctively leaned over and began to pepper kisses along the bright pink flesh, as if his soft kisses could nurture the pain away. And somehow it did.

"I want to hear your breathing hitch again when I grab your cock, uncontrollable moans escaping as I imagine this thing that my hand can't even wrap around fully being shoved down my throat and up my pussy, filling both holes beyond capacity… I want to hear your animal growls as I get used to how you feel as I stroke you up and down. I want to feel the excitement as I slip you into my mouth, suckling that delicious precum and the head as I stroke what I can't fit, and I want to feel the anticipation as I bob my head up and down and then let you fuck my mouth, keeping my head in place as you use my throat as just another fuckhole. And I doubt I'll be able to keep up, but I want you to use me."

Sam could feel his cock somehow get harder and begin its tough journey inside as he pushed onward, not saying a word as it seemed her 'poetry' was having as much of an effect on him as herself.

"I want you to shove that cock inside me until there's nothing left, no matter how many organs you displace or how you use it like a battering ram against my insides… I want you to fuck me hard and fast, and at the same time slow and easy, letting us savor it, if this is the only time. But after the gentle stuff, I want you to grab my hair, and pull me up to kiss you as you just pound my cunt, and I moan into each and every way you want to kiss me. I really want you to tell me to get on all fours- pushing me roughly onto the bed and into the position on my hands and knees with my ass in the air, and to hear you so eager to take what's yours. I want to feel you shove into me, and to let out a breath because this is all I could ever desire. Feeling your hips against my ass, grinding that thick cock into my little waiting pussy. I want you to spank me, fuck me, and… love me with the greatest appendage in the world."

"That was… incredible…" he whispered, but she caught his eyes to say that she had one more thing to say. He moved in close, peppering her jaw with soft kisses.

"I only want to make your every fantasy come true… Master. So please… fuck me."

"You need to understand this…" he said, climbing back into position with his cockhead starting to stretch her dripping opening. "Making love is one thing. But there's only one way I fuck. Dirty. And this type of dirty… it doesn't just wash off…"

"Then I want you to _reeeaalllly_ fuck me…"

He moved like lightning as he pushed inside her and Sam clenched her eyes shut and mumbled curses as his flesh covered steel parted her tight muscles, sending tingling feeling through her inner walls. She was used to her fingers, her vibrator, and occasionally the toy she shared with Cat, but this was an entirely different experience. He was filling her to the brink and perhaps then some, setting her nerves afire as her muscles adjusted to accommodate the welcomed intruder.

"Holy fuuuuckkk…" she moaned out, desperately wanting to touch herself to loosen her insides up a bit more for his passage, but as she was a bit tied up, she was at his mercy. "I feel like you're splitting me apart…"

He stopped halfway into her, allowing her to adjust to his girth and him to enjoy her tightness. He refrained from commenting on her tightness for the moment, not wanting her to have a stepping stone to reassert any kind of psychological edge. He slowly withdrew, pulling a deep moan from Sam's chest, then gripped her hips tighter and slowly pushed until he was three-quarters length inside.

He eased back until just his crown remained inside. He looked down to see her slickness covering her rod, turned on by the sight of her tangy juices covering him. He leaned forward, removing his hands from her hips and bracing his palms on either side of her.

Sam closed her legs around his hips, trembling as her muscles fought to relax. Her chest heaved while she looked down between her breasts to see him penetrating her. There was just the slightest bit of distension that she could see in her belly, and she wished she could touch it to see if she could actually feel him through her. She hadn't seen such an erotic sight since the first time she was penetrated by her first true love. She thought she might just pop again from the sight and memory, but she reined the feeling back in as he wasn't him. The man fucking her may have reminded her of him, but he wasn't her boy from Seattle.

The blonde's thoughts on the subject were scrubbed when he picked up the pace of his thrusting into her like a dog in heat. She rolled her head back and forth, cursing under her breath from the pleasure and sheer impact of his pelvis bone against her sensitive sex. As ridiculous as it sounded in her head, she felt like he was going to tear her in half and she didn't mind at all. The bit of pain from his roughness partially helped fuel the pleasure she was receiving. His hand brushed up and down her body, sometimes gripping under her left breast to give it a gentle squeeze.

He spoke up louder than the sound of his slapping flesh against her center, "You're so fucking tight… when's… huff… when's the last time you've… had a real… cock inside… you…"

Sam's eyes fluttered as she was barely able to breathe out on his top lip as their faces were practically touching they were so close, "A long time… not since, fuuckkkk… my boyfriend… ex-boyfriend… he was the first and… only…"

"Lucky him…" he whispered, with almost a growl. "I guess… you miss him?"

"I…" Sam clenched her eyes, battling the pleasure in her groin, and mewed, "…sometimes… I got regrets… letting him… fuckkkk…"

"Did he ever fuck you like… this?" the vigilante was almost barking at her, thrusting hard and fast as her soft body was drilled into the bed. "Did he fuck you until you were a blubbering mess that couldn't speak?"

Sam rolled her head from side to side, eyes clenched like she was having a nightmare. She didn't want to talk about him to this stranger; Freddie was an off limits topic. She was already naked and getting her brains fucked to mush without any protection (the idea of a guy wearing 30 pounds of body armor not having protection made her laugh for some reason), but she couldn't be that exposed to him. It was why she pleaded to keep the mask on… the mask, she could be truthful because it protected her. Otherwise, she'd just be Samantha Puckett, fuckup extraordinaire. This way, he would know her solely by her persona, which, she realized, she really needed to find a name for. "He was… was sweet… gentle…"

"Did you resent him for it?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, he somehow picked up the pace to practically fuck her into the mattress and put further strain on her arms above her head, threatening to break the headboard or pull her arms out of their sockets.

"No, no, god no, it's just I… uggghh fuuuckkk right there… wish he had been… shit, shit, shit… been a little more forceful with me at times. I loved that… he could be gentle and… make me feel… holy fucking shit… special, but… I wanted him to… put me in my place…" she trailed off, clearly opening up a door that she'd hammered shut too long ago. "He was perfect and I was… Ohmygod… I was so bad. But he never made me feel like I belonged right by his side… Unnghhh… I deserved nothing more to be beneath him. I'm… I was… it was…"

"I know that look… you were in love…" he answered, but then gripped her and carried on with clear anger in his voice, "I guess you should have just told him that. If he loved you that much, he would have made it a life goal to satisfy you… worked out… the balance that satisfied you both."

Sam wasn't in the mood to be psychoanalyzed, particularly on the topic of Freddie goddamn Benson, especially with this guy's meat pounding into her. She turned her head away for a moment and glanced into his eyes and thought for half a second, she recognized something, but before she could analyze it, he came to a stop with only half his length inside her. He lifted her right leg up onto his shoulder then left leg. He reached down and grabbed her still cuffed hands above her head and pulled them off the hook again. He brought her bound wrists over his head and looped them behind his neck then looped his arms under her thighs. He scooted backwards, pulling her along until he was off the bed and lifted her up with relative ease. She naturally wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles, breath trapped in her throat as she pulled herself close to him, squishing her now bouncing breasts against his plated chest.

The impromptu pair stared into each other's eyes, joined with his shaft halfway into her. He turned and walked her to one of the walls, easily carrying her weight, until he pressed her jacket covered back against it.

"Thought a change of scenery was in order…" He smirked while he slowly lowered her on his shaft until he was practically holding her up with just his mighty cock. "Your body was meant to be fucked on every surface of this room…"

She bumped the back of her head against the wall and growled, feeling filled more than she had ever felt. She squinted and whined with a trembling voice, "You're so… so… ah fuck…"

"Spit it out…" he tightened his grip in her ass cheeks, almost digging her nails into her flesh as he slightly pulled them apart and growled, "I'm so what?"

"Deep… you're so… goddamn fucking deep… fuck… I don't know if… goddamn it fuucckk… I can take it…"

"You can always tap out and I send you home…"

She growled with rage in her eyes, "Don't you dare!"

He pressed her back against the wall and answered in a cold whisper, "Then fucking take it, my little fuckdoll…"

He pulled back his hips, relieving some of the fullness she felt in her lower gut then pushed back inside causing her to cry out. The whole psychoanalysis had kept her distracted from how close she actually was and here and now she could truly feel that she was on the verge of something… magical seemed to be the closest word. He repeated his slow build up, making her feel full then empty then full again until within just half a minute, the feeling was a blur to just being full. He was pounding up into her, not bothering using her weight to help him. The sound of his pelvis slapping her crotch and inner thighs filled the room and made it sound as if he was going to break her hips.

Sam dropped her chin and let out a series of wheezing squeals, her gut tightening to either draw him deeper inside or push him out, her body not being able to decide on the intruding meat. There was no stopping it now. She was coming.

"HOLY SHITFUCKINGASSDAMMIT!" she cried out as her sex became a vice squeezing his meat for all it was worth, as desperate for his cum as she was. But he didn't stop or even slow down. He was already pushing her to the next one, ruining her afterglow.

He kept up his pounding, almost fucking her into her wall, enjoying her warm opening that squeezed hard around his hard shaft, so slick and forceful that it could enter and escape her cavern with ease, especially with her release dripping down his shaft. There was an evil grin growing on his face as he reached down to gather some of it on his fingers, placing one in his mouth to revel in her delectable nectar.

"You've made a mess on my fingers, my submissive little slut…" he growled, bringing the digits to her face, under her nose to fully take in her scent. "Open up and clean it all off with that pretty little fuckhole you call a mouth…"

Sam was obedient in doing just that, inhaling finger after finger, sucking each one clean and moaning around them, savoring her own taste as much as he seemed to. Fuck, she thought to herself as she sucked his ring finger for all it was worth, her pussy being pummeled over and over again as he seemed to be ramming her lungs at this point. How am I already on the edge again? "I-I-I'm… so close… I can't… please…"

He could also see that she was tiring fairly quickly with the force he was using to bring her back to the cliff of ecstasy already. "Come on blondie, you can take it, can't you? My partner can take this—Hell, she demands I throw her against a wall or two and give her a good fucking at least once a week."

She looked up with a defiant look at the mention of his unnamed partner. She'd like to meet this mysterious woman to see if she really measured up to the vigilante's boasts about her sexual capabilities… and then perhaps she'd punch the bitch the fuck out.

Sam huffed out between each one of his thrusts, "I can… take anything… anything you can… give me…"

He answered her acceptance of her challenge by thrusting harder into her, bumping her back into the wall with an audible crack and thud, shaking the decorative pictures hanging on the wall. Sam's legs bounced wildly as she tried to squeeze her thighs around his hips and lock her ankles, but she couldn't focus enough to wrap them around him. She was becoming weaker and weaker, at his mercy, and slowly becoming what he'd called her- a fuckdoll.

She dropped her forehead down against his masked coved forehead and mumbled under her breath, barely above the sound of her heavy breathing, her lungs nearly burning for the precious oxygen, "Fuck, fuck, fucking shit, fuck me…"

Her head swam with pleasure of his pelvis smacking her crotch and driving his shaft into her deepest reaches. He was going to bruise her cervix at this rate if he hadn't already, and perhaps even push past it, but she didn't care with the overwhelming feeling spreading through her. Her mouth uttered while her brain tried to keep up, "I think… I'm going to… to…"

He fiercely clamped his mouth over her puckered pink lips, stealing a bit more breath from her then demanded, "You're going to what? You're going to pass out on me? You're going to give your body up so you can become even more of a raggedy fuckdoll for me to get my frustrations out on? How are you going to measure up as my personal slut, let alone, fight crime with me if you can pass out so easily?"

"No…" she said, wishing she could punch him in his asshole face. "I'm… going to cum. I'm going to fucking cum again!"

"Oh, you are? You're going to cum on my cock again?" he questioned with an unmatched vigor. "Good… the fingers were a warm up. You're going to soak and drench this tool which has shown you your physical limits and then lick me clean of your mess. Then I'm going fuck your swollen pink cunt again until you have had enough and you're ready to quit… because I know… I know you can't handle… being out there in the night with me…"

He drove his pelvis forward one more time, both his hands flying upwards, one to pull her lips to his, and the other to grab her bouncing left breast tightly, pinning her against the wall with just his cock as her pleasure exploded again, clamping around him as a silky vice. She screamed into his mouth and shook desperate to bury her face into his, grinding hard against him as his crown threatened to push right into her womb. Sam couldn't help but imagine this being the moment he fired inside her claiming her fertile womb as his and only his, making her quiver once more as the fantasy and physical feeling intensified.

The wave passed her fairly quickly, sending her to another level of pleasure and stealing away more of her strength. She shuddered several times around and on him until she slumped completely on him burying her face in his padded shoulder.

He placed a series of sweet butterfly kisses on her pink lips, showing her a bit of sweet affection after such a release. She wondered for a moment if this dominance was all an act- a character for his vigilante persona and he was truly sweet and soft deep down. However, the moment of thought was short lived as he stepped back to withdraw from her with a powerful slurp. He lifted her arms off his shoulders and the cuffs behind his neck and let her sink to her knees.

Sam instinctive opened her mouth while palming over one of his thighs. She accepted his coated pleasure stick and lazily went about cleaning him, licking up and down his shaft like it was a lollypop, keeping him hard with only her mouth. She moaned around him, completely on autopilot, and savored their combined tastes. She would love to wake up every morning savoring him, but with the added bonus of his creamy taste she knew was stored in his heavy balls. Her head started picking up speed in her bobbing, but before she could get too carried away, he potentially spoiled her fun and slipped his hand under her arms picked her up again onto her feet. He turned her and walked her back to the bed, supporting most of her weight and laid her across it face up.

"Don't make me regret this…"

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a key. He quickly undid one cuff then the other one then tossed the rings onto the neighboring nightstand, smashing the cheap alarm clock. He took her by the upper arms and flipped her onto her stomach to rest on the bed without any trouble. He scooted her up a bit to lie nearly completely across it then took one arm to pull it from the jacket sleeve then the other one before tossing the outer garment onto the floor, now leaving her bare as the day she was born other than her mask.

"Your skin is absolutely flawless…" he whispered, running his hands up and down her back, massaging her shoulders, down her spine, her sides, and then scratching down her ass which had two distinct pink handprints from holding her in place for so long. "So happy I get to look at such an incredible alabaster back for a while…"

Before she could ask what he meant, he closed her legs and straddled over them, preventing them from moving. He stroked himself a few times then lined himself back up to her tight opening, felt even more with her closed legs. He pressed his crown against the tight flower. He groaned not only from the sensation of being swallowed by such warm velvet, but the sight of sliding between such lovely pale cheeks. He palmed over each cheek to feel the soft flesh and for leverage then slowly pushed inside her.

Sam's eyes rolled back as she felt she was being split in to with his thick shaft. She wasn't sure if he somehow grew from her pussy juices, which would have been a bigger turn on if she wasn't already ratcheted up to eleven on the pleasure meter. "Uggahhhrrahhh…"

He finished sheathing inside and let out a slow and long groan being in such confines. He rubbed his hands in circles over her cheeks, giving him some distraction as he was starting to feel the small tugs in his lower pelvis. Her ass felt just as great as it looked, reminding him of another ass he loved feeling and massaging.

After he satisfied feeling her up, he grabbed her hips and began to slowly withdraw, easing out of her hot hole before sinking back into her. He let some saliva dribble past his lip drop on his exposed shaft then sank back into her until his pelvis was flushed with her ass.

He slowly cycle through his gently thrusting until he was at a steady pace, giving her a bit of a break from his hard fucking.

Sam lifted her head and whimpered, the gentle approach pushing a different set of buttons that still heated her up. Her cheeks remained flushed with a near permanent rose color, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and her chest heaved against the bedcovering. She wondered if he could make her pass out even if she wasn't doing any of the work. She could only imagine if he had taken her words and changed his focus to fucking her backdoor. She wouldn't be able to sit for a month…

He reached back and grabbed her right foot, bending her leg and situating her ankle between his torso and bicep. While he continued to slowly saw in and out of her, his thumb massaged the top of her foot while is fingertips did the same to the sole of her foot.

She dropped her forehead and uttered, "Ughhh…" The tender attention to her foot added to her bombarded senses. It was sweet and affectionate, almost intimate and she didn't know how to handle it. She got her arms under her chest and pushed upwards, trying to get on all fours and perhaps pushed back against his thrusts to find refuge in her carnal side.

"That's a good girl…" he taunted. "Getting into the doggy position so you can be fucked like the bitch in heat you are…"

He released her foot and slid out of her only for a moment to allow her to get on her knees then grabbed her hips to drive into her to the hilt with enough force to send her face first back into the bed if it wasn't for his strong grip on her hips.

She dropped her chin and wailed, "FUCK!"

He sped up his pace and force, filling the room with their slapping flesh, his heavy hanging balls slapping her hypersensitive clit with each swing and thrust that sent a shockwave through her with each hit, and demanded, "Are you shouting in pleasure or pain?"

She initially refused to answer, just swimming in the pleasure of the new angle that allowed for the underside of his shaft to rub across her g-spot. The combination of his size, power of his thrusts and striking her sensitive area was going to make her blow again in no time. She was already leaking down the inside of her thighs and what little conscious thought she had reasoned she'd properly squirt on him when it happened.

SMACK!

He brought his right hand back and smacked her right ass cheek, causing her to let out a high pitch, "FUCK!"

"I asked you a question and I need to know the answer… you need to know the answer. A vigilante has to be able to endure pain and to endure the unexpected… has to endure pleasure as it can easily break the strongest of wills. My cock is making you little more than flesh putty, but I know your ass is stinging with how red it is. I bet you won't sit comfortably for the next day or so."

"YES!"

"So you love the pleasure and pain? You get off on being a bit of a masochist?"

"FUCKING YES!" she cried out, feeling a bit of relief in saying what her heart had known for a long time. "I fucking love it!"

He grabbed her trembling biceps and pulled her arms back like reins, forcing her to put all her weight on her knees and forcing her chest to poke out to the chilly air of the room. She lifted her chin and stare into the mirror of the room's dresser against a neighboring wall to the bed. He continued to plow into her, bouncing her nearly off his lap with each thrust, completely at his mercy to find her satisfaction.

"So this is how a villain could break you?" he snapped, rubbing her reddening ass slightly, towing a line of making her feel comfort, and anticipation he might spank her again. "Pleasure you until you're a blubbering mess then hurt you then pleasure you again? Is that how to turn your brain to mush and give away all your secrets?"

"It's how… you… Only you could…"

He brought his mouth to her ear and growled, "Only I could what?"

She uttered out between each thrust into her love canal, flooding her brain with more and more pleasure while pushing air out of her lungs, "Break me… make me yours… make me… tell you all… my secrets…"

"So… instead of being a partner… you're—fuck—submitting as my sidekick… that I get to have… my way with anytime I wanted? It doesn't seem fair to you, unless… I've broken you? Have I broken the badass girl that wanted to join me on my crusade? Huh? I have, haven't I?"

Sam held her stare at the mirror the best she could with her blonde locks bouncing, sticking, and obscuring her vision most of the time, but she could see that he had done exactly that, broken her. Fuck, it was beautiful.

She considered herself the toughest person out there. No one physically challenged her back in Seattle and no one in Los Angeles, but this dark figure prowling the streets had completely dominated her, as well as psychologically and emotionally breaking her. He had beaten her… he had broken her like a wild stallion and… she was enjoying every moment of it and the realization that she had found her… equal didn't seem like the right word. It was someone that wouldn't take her shit, but give it right back to her to show that he was actually in charge triggered something in her mind, body, heart and soul. Her eyes rolled back and she slurred in one long shout as the feeling in her loins exploded and fried her already mushy brain with pleasure, "FUCKINGSHITFUCKMEIMYOURS…MASTER!"

He pulled her arms back further until her back was flush with his plated chest, forcing her head back to rest on his shoulder and pushing her heavy chest out as her back curved. In a smooth motion, he let go of her arms and slipped under them to cup her chest. He gave them a gentle massage, showing her comfort in the emotionally and physically exposing release. He kissed along her neck while she continued to ride out her release and drain her essence down his snuggly fitting manhood and onto his balls.

He held her in place for a few seconds more, enjoying the feel of her body despite the clothing between him and her heated skin before he let her slump down on the bed with another deep shiver. She was so enthralled with her aftershocks and sheer overstimulation that she didn't initially notice that he had withdrawn from her heated and spasming core. She finally noticed after several breaths to her left that he had rolled onto his back.

He surprised her by reaching over to her and gripped her sides firmly, causing her to yelp in surprise by his sudden movement and be pushed up to a straddling position over his pelvis. She gripped his wrists for support then looked down the valley of her breasts to see that he was still proudly standing and coated with her release. She knew what he wanted and she was in no position to deny him even if she desired what she thought was an absurd idea. She reached down to line herself back up with him, knowing that they weren't finished until he blew. He hadn't mentioned where that would be, but after he thoroughly broke her defiant attitude, she knew that he could finish anywhere he desired.

As that thought went through her head, she began lowering herself. Her eyes rolled back in her head as his crown slipped between her folds, forcing her muscles apart again while she sank on his staff. She took several agonizingly pleasurable seconds to accept his 'weapon' before she settled onto his pelvis.

"Uggghh…" she groaned and palmed her hands over his armor plated chest, feeling him go deeper than he had managed with their other positions. She clawed at the material, wishing she could feel his skin and muscles, but settled for feeling the muscle spearing her at the moment.

"You're not ready to tap out yet are you?"

Sam's chest heaved with each desperate inhale of breath while she looked down at him nearly exhausted. She huffed out in a breathy tone, "I'm not going to fail… your test."

"Test? You think this is a test?"

"Yeah… you're testing my stamina… seeing if I can keep up with you. You've… broken me… you know I'll… follow your lead, but… you need to know… that I won't… goddamn it… fail you…"

"Well… we'll see…" he smirked up at her while slowly lifting her until she was halfway off of him then lowered her back down. He gave her a few cycles to adjust to the new position, but soon picked up the pace of her riding him.

Sam palmed over his padded stomach, enjoying the ride with a bit of a laugh.

He made her gallop for perhaps a minute or two, testing to see how long she could go before her body or mind gave out. However, he wanted more of a taste from this blonde bombshell. He sat up and moved his hands from her hips to a bit away from his hips. He moves his face to her left breast, trying to catch it while she's bouncing on his lap.

She saw that he was having trouble catching it, more repeatedly licking it with his tongue, so she cupped behind his head to hold his face to the jiggling flesh.

He was able to latch onto pebble and sucked on it for all its worth, threatening to suck it raw as it was already looking an angry color of red from his earlier attention. He was apparently enjoying the hard nub with the way he was groaning into it or it could have been that his shaft was wrapped in the tight and heated velvet.

"Ahhgghghh, aguggghhh, ahhhh," she moaned at the sucking and gnawing at her nipple, the pleasure and pain tittering back and forth. She wasn't complaining as she was further and wonderfully distracted with him taking over more to thrust up into her since his braced hands allowed him to thrust his hips up and shaft deeper into her causing her to moan out her feeling without a thought. "Suck and fuck your cumslut…"

He parted his mouth wider to accept the pink areola and pale skin around it. He sucked harder, drawing more blood to her already flushed chest to the point where tiny blood vessels were popping.

"Argghhh!" She threw her head back and shouted with the spike of pain then the relief of him stopping his suction and licking around under his lips. "Shitfuck… if I had milk, you'd have drained me dry on that one…"

"Can't blame a guy for trying…" He pulled his mouth off of her teat and laid back down, moving his hands back to her hips to help her continue to ride him for a few more seconds.

In this moment, Sam saw something in his eyes. Something real. Maybe it was the way her body reflected the soft moonlight through the tiny part of the window that offered them natural light. Maybe it was something deeper. She couldn't help but smile, biting her lip, and bucking harder knowing she felt it too.

The blonde looked down to her breast to see that he had left a hicky around the almost raw nipple, seeing that he had marked her. She should have been pissed, but she was pleased that he had given her a sign that he was accepting her. The extra euphoria from the realization kept her galloping for about another minute, but her thighs. like every other fiber of her being, were getting sore, so she leaned forward to lie completely across him, letting him take over completely lifting her pelvis up and down, digging his hands into her ass cheeks once more. He braced his heels on the end of the bed to help buck into her.

She took the opportunity to capture his lips and moan into a deep kiss. She tried to bully her tongue into his mouth, but she was near the point of exhaustion and his tongue was particularly strong and willing to battle her tongue.

As he held onto her, he could feel her body grow weaker and weaker and knew that her next release—if she had one—would be her final one for awhile unless he really did intend to make her pass out in pleasure. He slowed his thrusting to a crawl before coming to a stop. He lifted her off of his pelvis with a loud slurping noise and safely rolled her to his left onto her back.

Sam sighed in relief and disappointment of his tool withdrawing from her tight hole. She closed her eyes and heaved for breath, not knowing why he suddenly stopped, but wasn't going to complain about it for the time being. Her break didn't last long as he slid down the bed and pulled her down with him. He turned her in place as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her back down onto his lap, slipping back inside of her. Sam leaned forward, stifling a groan of him being back inside her, bringing her legs completely closed and bracing her hands on his padded knees of his spread legs.

The masked man gripped her hips and started slowly bouncing her, causing her to groan out, "Urggghahh, arggghhhh, fuuuckkkk, uahhhhaahh…" with the impact forcing breath out of her lungs with each landing on his pelvis. As he sped up, her breath became shorter and shorter with her breasts and hair bouncing wildly. She lulled her head to the side, struggling to stay lucid with her abdomen feeling as if it was on fire with pleasure as the angle allowed him to rub back and forth over her g-spot and his crown kissing the opening to her womb and her lungs desperate for air.

The masked man was groaning louder and louder as he was finally reaching his limit being within such a silky and wet vice for so long and she certainly had the energy to keep up with him. He just had to wonder how he was going to finish this encounter, asserting that he was in charge, but not taking any of her dignity. He had relented in not removing her mask. He thought on it for a few seconds then asked, "Are you on the pill or something?"

"Rhhmmmumm…" Sam mumbled something as the tingling feeling through her was clouding her mind.

He reached up and cupped her right breast, giving the nipple a pinch. He mockingly asked, "I asked you a question."

"AAHHHH! YESSS!" She let out a loud yelp from the shot of duel pain/pleasure through her bud then answered while continuing her bucking, "I'm… on the pill…"

He growled into her ear, "Good, because I'm going to come soon and I think I'll finish in this nice honey pot of yours, and from the feel of it, I've got a direct line right to this fertile womb..."

Her loose and bouncing dirty blonde locks obscured her pleasure contorted face as she regained her lust driven focus and shouted, "Yes! God damn it, yes! Fill me up. Paint my insides with your hot white load. I want it, I need it… mark me as your fucking property!"

The masked vigilante answered Sam's pleas by pulling her hard against his lap to grind against him and threw his head back while and growled out, "FUGGCCKKK!"

Sam jerked in his lap as his first shot blasted onto her cervix followed by several more heavy shots, filling her with a white hot heat she hadn't felt in a long time. The sensation of simply being filled with the gooey substance to the brim and then some, the warmth it carried and the memory it brought back of the last time she let someone finish inside her triggering yet another release. She clenched her eyes shut, gripped his knees to dig her nails into his leather pants and shouted, "HOLYFUCKINGSHITTT!"

If orgasms could be literary figures, this one was her white whale. It was pure heat and electricity, her body shook and shivered as colors that didn't even have names danced before her eyes eventually becoming pure white light. Her muscles unconsciously squeezed him tighter than any vise on earth, trying to ring out every last drop like squeezing the last bit from a toothpaste tube. Even with his substantial size and girth, he still felt like she might break his cock off with how her body was trying to grip and keep his member for its own. She was barely coherent but her body was on autopilot and swiveled her hips to grind more against him, pushing him as deeply as she could manage, almost trying to force his spongy head through her cervix to directly paint her womb. She thought that he was empty but as she pulled him deeper than ever, she could feel him leak a few more weakened shots.

He moved his hands off her hips and cupped her heaving breasts, squeezing them to the point of almost being painful to the juvenile delinquent turned rookie vigilante, and kept her against his lap until his rod finished firing and twitching inside her. He slightly lifted her up and made her bounce on his lap several more times to make sure he completely finished inside her, forcing a distressful moan past her lips.

The last of Sam's energy seemed to be drained with that release and slumped forward, the only thing keeping her from falling unto the floor was the masked man holding her firmly by her fleshy melons. He pulled her back to rest against his chest to leave kisses on her neck while one hand continued to massage a well loved breast.

As he distracted her into a lull where she could start enjoying her afterglow, he ran his left hand down the front of her flushed skin and slipped between her closed thighs. He dipped his pointer finger down over her engorged and hypersensitive clit and rubbed the pad of his finger in a few circles over it.

"Urrgghhh…" she whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure, squirming in an attempt to get away from his hand and in the process, causing her to grind more against his lap and her inner muscles to spasm around him to force just a little more of his creamy load into her welcoming confines.

The dark dressed figure finally showed her some mercy and turned to his left and carefully laid them on their sides. He placed a series of kisses across her shoulders and neck while his hands alternated between kneading her nearly sore breasts and brushing over her stomach and hip. He felt her slowly settling, her shivering from the aftershocks of her release becoming further and further apart until she finally stopped. In the process, his rod began to finally soften enough to slowly withdraw from her tight (more so with her closed legs) and heated furnace of a love canal. He deeply sighed when the pressure around him ceased and the cool air of the room hit his weakening shaft. He paused only long enough to tap her pale ass cheeks before rolling onto her back.

Sam was swimming too much in her pleasure and soft afterglow to realize that he wasn't touching her anymore and withdrew from her despite her inner muscles squeezing and relaxing over and over without something to latch around. However, she felt a warmth on the insides of her thigh. She blinked several times then looked down her stomach and dipped her hand between her legs to run her fingertips over her heated opening. She felt her slick release, but mostly it was another gooey substance oozing out of her well satisfied sex. She brought the thick pearlescent mess to her lips and slurped around her fingers. She moaned around her digits as she the salty taste danced on her tongue. She cleaned them and scooped a bit more off her leg and from her crotch, not wanting a bit of it to go to waste, and slurped that up into her mouth. Before long, she was shoveling as many scoops of his delicious and clearly addicting release into her hungry mouth, licking each finger clean. She could still feel quite a bit inside her, but she didn't want to lose all trace of his 'marking.'

Once she was done, Sam partially moved to her back and looked over her shoulder and began to praise, "God… you're so fucking delic…ous… Please let me clean your cock again…"

She trailed off as she found that she was alone in the bedroom. She scrawled as she remarked in disgust, "Son of a bitch…"

Sam shook her head in disgust then rolled to a sitting position, her temper flaring up at being

She stood up, legs wobbling like crazy, as her sore muscles knew she wasn't going to make it too far, and headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and turned on the water. She found the hotel soap and scrubbed herself down in less than a minute, taking a particular care to try to scoop up any more of the vigilante's deposit that was leaking from her, letting it drip from her fingertips down into her waiting oral cavern. She took another minute to rinse off the suds. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to hastily dry off, not knowing how much time she would have before someone showed up with all her screaming.

She tossed the towel on the bathroom sink and about to head out to the main room, but paused in seeing her reflection in the mirror again. She smirked at seeing that her mask was still in place and her makeup around her eyes not too smeared.

She walked back into the main room and headed to grab her clothing. She grabbed her thong and slipped it back on, letting it be the barrier to keep whatever was left of him deep inside her, and was about to reach for her pants when she heard her phone ping in her jacket pocket. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket then tapped the screen with her thumb to read the text message. Her anger dissipated and a smile formed on her face as she read.

 **-If you ever want to team up again like this… text me back at this number.**

About that time, there was a loud pounding knock on the door.

"LAPD! Gonna need you to open up! Had several reports of a disturbance!"

"FUCK!" she shouted, realizing a second late that she said that out loud. "Sorry… Just a sec!"

Sam had never dressed so fast and she was just throwing her jacket on when she felt the phone ring again with a text.

 **\- Next Partner Test: Let's see how well you handle an escape from the cops…**

"I'm gonna kill that motherfu-"

She was interrupted again by the phone's text tone and looked down at it and began to shake her head. She wanted to be pissed, but this was so like him… and she couldn't help but grin as she opened up the door to the balcony preparing for a daredevil's jump as the message flashed into her brain once more as she moved through the air to catch the fire escape next door.

 **Oh, and Sam… It was great catching up again… Until next time, Princess Puckett.**

* * *

 **So now we know who was under that mask (was there really any doubt though?). I hope everyone dug this one and some of you out there might see some connections to another infamous hero hookup from comics. SVAD and I have been bouncing around the idea of having more to this All Star story for a sequel but we shall see if any ideas come in. Next time, I think I will post the second half of Tori's dream, which should be posted next week, but I can't make promises. I cannot wait to hear what everyone thought of this chapter and this look inside our favorite blonde's mind and how her thoughts and desires work. So, please comment/review with your thoughts as I cannot tell you how much I appreciate those. And don't be afraid to tell us what you are wanting to see from us. Until next time.**


	6. Little Red Riding Tori 2

**So, given some of the reactions I received about cutting Tori's dream where it was, that wasn't my best plan. But given that this chapter is right at 30k words, you probably see why it at least had to be cut in half. I personally wrote nearly all of this one so I really hope you enjoy it. So without further ado, here's the second part of Tori's dream.**

* * *

"Mmmmmmrmmm…" Tori groaned as she attempted to move her arms and legs, feeling her bed covers hold her back, but the sudden feeling of soreness immediately roused her from her sleep. It also brought to her attention that she was not in any bed. Her eyes shot open fully and she looked all around her. It was night time, but the bright glowing light in the sky made it seem a little more bearable. Far out shining the beautiful stars around it, the nearly full moon shone down on her and calmed her, despite waking up in the middle of the woods.

Her 'blanket' was just a couple shirts, one of which was hers, while the one closer to her face was most definitely not. It was more musky, with a strong scent of a classic deodorant and there was no mystery who it belonged to. A strong whiff brought on the memories of how her body got to be so sore. How he had scared her, seduced her, devoured her, ravaged her, and most importantly, loved her until she was just as he prophesized- a weakened mess.

Her joy was short lived as reality set back in that she was all alone out here, and that Freddie, despite leaving his clothes, was nowhere to be found.

"He wouldn't…" she said to herself, sitting up to look around. "After all that, he wouldn't have just left me all by myself in the middle of these woods…"

But he did from the looks of it, and Tori couldn't help but feel smaller. The strange and scary thoughts rushed to her mind that he just seduced her to have his way and then dump her. That she was really just a plaything for him. To hump and dump.

Silently, Tori began to cry, the feeling of guilt waging over her, and she tightened the clothes around her still naked body, feeling more vulnerable than she'd ever imagined. She gave her very essence over to this mysterious stranger at the drop of a hat. He took her, drew her in, made her feel indescribable things and then when he was done and she was spent, he was just gone. Just like the guys that Trina would brag about and then bring home. Maybe she was just as slutty as she felt in those moments.

Feeling like she had no choice since her panties and bra were useless and her jeans were messed up, Tori threw her t-shirt back on, and wrapped his shirt around her waist before grapping up her big hoodie that she'd been laying on. It was a makeshift outfit, but it would be enough to get her home, even while her eyes ran with the tears of a woman who'd had her heart, not just broken, but torn out and eaten.

And that's when she saw the note.

Well, less of a note and more of a… tree. The aspiring singer wasn't really going to worry much with how he carved the message into the tree since he was completely naked last she saw him. Tori had to squint a bit to see it, but the moon framed it perfectly.

-Sorry. Had to Go. Follow Arrows. N to Us. S to Your House.

The thin teen took a deep breath to try and gather her nerves. She still felt a sting that he had left her behind but the idea that he had to go and left her a note to come to him… or them…made her feel so much better.

Trina had to be getting worried about her and she was so exhausted, her body ached and burned from her encounter. But even with all that, she knew the moment she read it which path she'd be taking. The carving might as well have given her an option between Normal and Spectacular. Or Boring Loneliness down one path while the other led to Heavenly Happiness. She was done with life as per usual. She was sure of it now.

She gathered herself together, got her shoes on, and made sure to grab her bag. Her body ached with every muscle screaming in soreness, but with each step she took to the north, she felt the pain dull a little bit, and a small fire of excitement begin to grow deep inside.

It took about five minutes, but she finally saw a light and smoke rising from a cabin that seemed like it had been there forever. From a distance, it looked small, but with each step, she realized how much bigger it was. And how much louder it was too. There were a few sets of voices coming from the cabin, and Tori instantly wondered if this was the place. When Freddie had written 'Us,' she thought it was just going to be him and Jade there too (Ok, so for a few seconds, she did think the 'Us' was in reference to a coupling between him and Tori herself, but she knew better), but there was at least one other person.

Slowly, she crept up on the house from the side and casually peered into the window and in a moment her face became volcanic with embarrassment, but also curiosity. It certainly wasn't Freddie or Jade, but in the room she was spying into she could see a curvy blonde, completely nude, with her legs spread wide while keeping a hand on the hair of a red velvet topped smaller girl, with her ass high in the air, whose face was pressed deep into the love canal of her blonde lover.

"Ohmygod…" Tori let out, her hand slowly moving to cover her unplanned words. That was Sam and Cat. It was a strange, yet familiar in a way, sight to behold as the two girls just enveloped each other. Sam was saying something to Cat, which Tori couldn't quite hear; her super hearing somehow gone now that she was here. But Sam's words were followed by a sharp smack of her soft and supple rear.

Tori watched in absolute awe for a few moments as Cat's hands rose to Sam's sizable chest, rivaled only by Jade's, and possibly her sister but she didn't feel like Trina was a part of this… whatever this was. The sweet girl just kept on licking and sucking on Sam, and Tori couldn't believe how, even though she was very sore, she was getting so turned on watching this. Reaching into her makeshift pants, she touched herself softly, feeling a slight sting from overstimulation after such a lull from her near death sexual experience, but it was worth it as she rubbed a bit more.

She couldn't help but mentally insert herself into the situation, to have Cat lick her and devour her sex like she'd fantasized about a couple times. She was so sweet and innocent, but also so incredibly attentive to the needs of her friends- she would probably be a great kisser, and would suckle all over her erogenous zones, and would always be generous on giving pleasure. Sam was just as hot, and her thicker body looked so controlling. Tori thought back to how much she loved when Freddie could just pick her up and manhandle her, and the blonde looked like she could do that too. To tackle her body and just overpower her…

Without even realizing it, Tori's fantasies had led her to a possible release, and if Sam hadn't looked up at the window at that moment, she might have reached that peak. But luckily for the voyeuristic Vega, she ducked in a split second and wasn't seen, though she did feel a lack of sexual fulfillment, which set her even more on edge.

Not wanting to play with fire, Tori crawled around the house to the next possible window, and in a second realized that this was what she had walked so far for.

Inside the large window, Tori could see a large bed. Had to be bigger than a King size, but on top of it was the real spectacle. A mixture of body parts all intermingled and wrapped up in one another, but there was no mystery as to who they belonged to.

Freddie's large and looming body had wrapped its arms around the pale skinned mean girl that taunted the aspiring singer at school all day and haunted her dreams all night. And as Jade thrust herself upwards, clearly focused on riding the hulking man beneath her, Tori could truly see how magnificent her body truly was.

Her hair, even though she'd clearly been busy with her lover for a bit of time still looked flawless, the dark locks contrasting against her milky shoulders and upper chest. Her eyes currently hidden underneath eyelids that shivered as Freddie made passionate love to her, but Tori knew one look into them and she'd be dead on arrival. Her pouty lips were curled into a deep mischievous smile, bit into softly as she was clearly holding her moans back. And then there were those perfect breasts.

Tori's hand moved to her aching slit, once more pushing past the tightly wrapped dress shirt, too eager to allow her throbbing clit go untouched. Her eyes remained focused as she watched Jade get accustomed to his massive size which she was all too familiar with now, and couldn't help but push a digit inside to help with the burning need.

The goth leaned back a bit, arching her spine slightly to thrust her breasts outward, as if to present them for her primal lover. And Freddie easily leaned up to devour the low hanging fruits, which Tori couldn't blame him for. They actually looked even bigger than she thought. They were DD's the last time she saw them, she was sure of it since she snuck a peek at a bra she left in her dressing room. But now they looked bigger… fuller… and perfectly capped with dark pink nipples with quarter sized areolas. And the way they shimmied and shook with each thrust was practically hypnotic.

The brunette's mouth began to water at the thought of having one of those things in her mouth… drooling all over the soft flesh as she suckled from the almighty teat of the sexiest and hottest girl she'd ever laid eyes on. She was so lost in the fantasy, she didn't even notice her other hand moving inside and up her shirt to squeeze her own breasts, her thumb teasing her own taut peak imagining all the ways Jade would turn her tanned body against her.

Tori watched as Freddie's bulky, hair covered hands gripped her large breasts, being way more for a handful even for him, and kneaded them as Jade ground her hips against her lover. Tori could see that he was thrusting upwards with her downwards movement, similar to what he had done to blow her away in the woods for the umpteenth time, but Jade was handling it way better. Leaning back, she hand planted her hands behind her, just above his knees so when he thrust, he was going in at such an extreme angle she couldn't help but scream out. And they did it over and over, faster and faster, and to Tori's surprise, going harder and harder.

Following the window down a bit, Tori watched with rapt attention from a new angle, getting even more turned on as she watched Jade's thick, creamy ass, marked with red handprints, bounce up and down on Freddie's thick rod, her body somehow swallowing it with each movement. Tori shoved two fingers deep inside her dripping cavern at the thought of how it must have looked when her tight and tiny clam was opened up for his huge pole. But perhaps just as enticing was Tori's desire to press her face into the crack of that supple peach. To grip those cheeks in each hand and lick her up and down, shoving her tongue deep in that sweet pussy she'd fantasized about so much.

Tori's fantasy was put on hold momentarily as she watched Jade's arms tense up, her toes curling and jerking, and with the pressure she was exerting on his thighs, digging her nails in, as she shivered aggressively against him, there was no question that Tori was witnessing her dream lover's rapture. A euphoria brought on by the animalistic beast that had given Tori the same release time and time and time again. Tori moved back to her earlier position for a better angle so she could see the look in her eyes as the mean girl got her release.

In fact, as far as pleasure went, Tori wasn't that far behind as her core was hotter than ever and she knew that piece inside that kept all those feelings at bay was going to snap like a twig. Nearly being caught by Sam and Cat was one thing and set her back a bit, but there was no way she was going to back off of this one.

Unless Jade looked right in her direction. Which is what definitely happened.

"Shitshitshit," the brunette repeated several times, sinking down to just below the window. "I cannot believe I just stood there so long they could see me…."

"You might as well come out from hiding, Vega…"

Tori froze still, knowing there was no escape from this. She'd been seen and worse, she'd been called out by the girl who had the power, and quite possibly the desire, to make her life a living hell for the foreseeable future. But there was the off chance that this would go a different way…

Slowly, the youngest Vega stood up at the window, a pane of glass all that was separating the two girls as they stared at each other. Tori tried her hardest to maintain eye contact, and managed to succeed for a bit just because of those perfect baby blues she sported now looked like they had a twinge of silver or grey in them as well, but she knew it was a losing battle. Just below the eyes were those lips, and then those heaving breasts, and then that toned stomach, followed by the clean shaven, well-manicured slit that glowed red almost, and then her pale legs.

"So you want to spy, huh?" she called out, pressing her hand to the glass, using her eyes to signal that Tori should do the same. "Well, I like to watch too… so strip."

There was a part of Tori that wanted to question this order but her lust and unquenched desire was at the wheel for this moment, and she easily tossed aside the jacket, then the shirt, and then dropped the dress shirt that was wrapped around her, leaving her in nothing but her tennis shoes.

"Now that's a good girl…" Jade smirked through the window pane, looking over her shoulder to give a look Tori couldn't quite see to Freddie before turning back to her. "Very nice body, Vega… now come a little closer…"

Tori followed the instructions once more, taking steps toward the window as she watched jade crook her finger, beckoning her closer and closer while the pale beauty moved closer and closer as well. Before Tori could hit it, naturally, Jade's flesh began to press against the clean glass, and Tori's eyes bugged out seeing her indescribable rack smushed, making the already sizable orbs look even more gigantic. But the image didn't hold her for long as she too pushed her body up against the glass, feeling a sudden desperation to be that window and to have her body be the thing that Jade would squeeze herself against.

Jade slid down the glass slightly and pressed her lips to the pane right over where Tori's nipple was, and as hard as her chocolate peaks were at this time, they should have been able to cut the glass at this point. Obviously Tori couldn't feel what the pale goddess was doing but her mind filled in the necessary pieces well enough as her eyes fluttered and she bent her back slightly, offering more of herself.

And she locked eyes with Freddie, whose eyes were filled with a lusty fire as well, sparkling gold as he watched the show. But it was clear he wouldn't be just a witness for much longer. His body looked just as bulky and he glistened a bit with sweat he'd no doubt worked up with Jade. And if the aspiring pop star wasn't drooling enough at the idea of having her mouth on Jade's 'fruits,' seeing the long and thick meat that Freddie had hanging, still shimmery with his lover's release. The idea of putting that thing in her mouth… sucking down his cock tasting that incredible musk and Jade's pussy which had to be delicious and she could just…

"Vega…" Jade called out, now looking directly at her. "If you're getting off just from this, you might not survive when I actually get my hands on you…"

Once more her mind was overpowering her and she had begun to edge closer and closer than ever, practically screaming for a touch and had lost touch with reality. She was going to speak when Jade took a step back but kept her sultry eyes locked on Tori's.

"You're so horny out there, all by yourself aren't you?" Jade teased, reaching her arm back to grip Freddie's standing slick shaft and slowly stroking it. "I bet you want this… You might think I didn't see it but I saw that little pink mouth of yours begin to drool when you saw it again. I think when I sent Freddie out for you, you got a little taste of what my man… my Beast… has to offer and you realized you hadn't had enough of him, and enough of trying to mess with my boyfriends. And you know what? This time, I can't blame you…"

"Y-y-you can't?" Tori said putting her hand to the glass, hot breath fogging the pane up with her approaching mental nirvana. Jade always knew how to push every single button she had and just hearing her talk some times had put her on edge. "I swear though, I didn't mean to-"

"Hush, Vega…" she said, biting her lip. "Of course not. He's strong, and smart, and sweet, but also wild… He is the perfect man. Not to mention this thing in my hands which can, and from the looks of you- did, fuck you into unholy oblivion. Honestly, there are times I feel like not having him deep inside me is the worst kind of torture… the worst kind of emptiness. Speaking of…"

Jade pulled her arm forward away from him and planted both her palms on the glass, which Tori mirrored, believing it to be a sign of connection. She was half right as she saw Freddie slip behind her and lift her up from under her knees, pushing her face, legs, and those heavy beauties against the glass once more and Tori watched, eyes wide with rapt attention as he lowered her down, impaling the dark haired beauty, stretching her pink canal wide to fit him once more. Jade's eyes fluttered and mouth held back a silent scream as she was ravaged and having Tori right in front of her had an even stronger effect. She wanted to put on a show of course, but there was nothing she had to fake when it came to making love with Freddie.

"Fffuuucckkkk…" Jade moaned as she got used to his size once again filling her so completely she couldn't imagine anything getting past his mammoth flesh plug. Her fingers tried desperately to grip the thick slick glass, to no avail, as Freddie lifted her higher to slowly withdraw before bringing her back down with some speed pushing even deeper, continuing the process as she spoke. "You have noooo… idea what you're misssssssing right now, V-Vega."

Tori kept one hand right where Jade's was, maintaining as much of that connection as she could, but her body screamed for relief so her other hand had to help ease the tension. Her left hand moved to cup her own breast, feeling so inadequate compared to Jade's full bouncing beauties, but tweaking her nipple a bit sent a shock of pleasure right through. Tori couldn't help but squirm as she watched, with rapt attention, her secret crush be raised and lowered over and over onto Freddie's member. Her hand began to drift further south and gently began to rub against her slit before pushing two fingers inside.

"Maybe you do know what you're missing out on…" Jade smirked, trying to focus on the voyeur rather than her body's ravaging that was sending her to another orgasm in just a matter of time. "Did Freddie fuck you like this? Take all your power and control away and just pound that tiny little pussy like it was his plaything? I bet those fingers don't compare… in fact, I know they don't."

Tori simply shook her head, biting her lip as she continued to rub herself, eager to hit that moment of release, and to actually get there at last. She stared at Jade bouncing harder and faster, moving her focus from Jade's now fluttering eyes to the thick meat absolutely shining with Jade's releases going in and out of her twice a second, his heavy balls bouncing as well, slapping just short of her engorged clit.

The aspiring pop star suddenly felt that emptiness Jade alluded to deep in her gut. She may have been without Freddie for the first 17 years of her life, and for however long since he left her in the woods, but now she felt the urgency of needing to feel him fill her once more. Tori brought her sex covered hand to her face, and unsure of what possessed her to do it other than just to turn the torturing girl on, sucked each of her formerly impaling, glistening fingers clean. The taste was tangy and sweet and while she had always been grossed out at the idea of tasting herself, she had found out today that she was incredibly delicious. Once she had made her point, her hand returned to her sex, shoving them, and one more finger, inside.

"Fuck, that's hot, Vega…" Jade whispered, knowing her climax was coming momentarily. "I bet it's getting cold out there… I'd invite you in but I'm sure you're keeping warm. I bet that pussy is so volcanic by now, you could heat the whole city…"

"One… way… to… find out…" Tori moaned, fingering herself faster as she watched the show, letting her hellcat side out.

"I like the attitude…" Jade muttered, biting her lip, seemingly torn about a decision, until finally, Tori watched her foot tap his thigh, and Freddie lowered her back to her feet. Throwing her finger up to Tori to signal her to wait, Jade turned to face her man and kissed him deeply, her body grinding against him as her hands gripped his brown hair. Tori was sure she was whispering something during, but had no idea what until finally, Jade turned back to face her. "If I open this window, Vega, you're in. For the night. Or longer. But you're in. Because I want you … we want you… to be here with us."

"Then, I'm with you…" Tori whispered, her sister and parents back home that might be worried about her never crossing her mind. "Both of you."

Freddie gave a cautious smile as he went to the window and quickly unlatched it, pulling it open and Tori quickly realized that this wasn't just normal glass. It was thick and tempered. Probably why Jade could put her weight on it so easily. There was something very off about the place… mainly why she couldn't just use the door… but as she watched the nude lovers invite her in with open arms, she wasn't going to worry about those questions right now.

"Welcome to our playhouse…" Jade said, as her boyfriend took Tori's hand and help her inside before swiftly shutting and locking the window tightly. "This… is where the wild things are."

Tori took a look around at the bare bones room. The bed there was enormous in the center of the room and on one end, behind more of the same glass it seemed, there was a television and a couple electronics including a mini-fridge, but other than that and various clothes strewn all around, there wasn't much else to the room stuff-wise. The walls, though, were covered in scratch marks and bruising. And then there was the smell.

The youngest Vega wasn't very familiar with sex 24 hours ago, but she knew her own arousal's scent. And she'd smelled her sister's room when a guy would leave and wondered. Or how confused she was when Beck's RV smelled one time when she'd clearly 'interrupted' them. But she instantly knew what this was. This was the scent of hours, days, weeks even, of sweaty, hot, musky sex. The kind of marathon sex that she fantasized about with Jade a couple times. The kind that would make her octo-gasm in the woods seem like nothing. The bed sheets looked fresh, but the room itself had clearly been well used.

"You done taking it all in, Vega?" Jade asked, seeing how wide eyed Tori was at all of this, earning a distracted nod from the nude brunette. "Because we're going to talk about a few things."

"Ok…" Tori said, turning to face her, and instantly found Jade to be right on top of her, almost in a threatening manner, pushing her against the cold wall behind her. "What… what do we need to talk about?"

"The talk is going to wait a little because I haven't been able to finish," Jade said, stroking her hand through Tori's hair and pressing her naked pale flesh against Tori's, "and we won't get much talking done if I'm too horny to think."

As if she instantly understood, Tori leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Jade's plump lips, letting her tongue wander inside as her caramel arms wrapped around Jade's waist, unconsciously grinding her thin hips against Jade's thigh until the mean girl pulled away.

"Love the enthusiasm, and we'll have our moment soon," Jade smirked, backing away slowly toward the pile of clothes, "but Freddie and I are going to finish up together, and then I will see how bad Hollywood Arts' resident good girl can be…"

"I knew I shouldn't have watched," Tori said, clenching her eyes in embarrassment. "I ruined the moment. Should I leave or-"

"Fuck no," Jade interrupted with a laugh, reaching in and pulling something black, with what looked like chains attached and handed it to Freddie. The burly teen took the item and started attaching it to a hook in the ceiling in the open space between the bed and the secured television, checking how secure it all was every few moments. "You're going to stay… _hang around_ and watch some more."

Tori was a little curious as to why she would emphasize those words until she looked over at what Freddie had just finished. It was a long black, rubbery bar that had a chain hanging from each end that ended in a soft cuff, like a pair of adult handcuffs. The bar was connected to a rope/pulley thing that had its base behind the glass apparently, which controlled how high or low it went. It didn't take a genius to figure out how this worked, and while it scared her a little, the playful way that Freddie motioned her over made her feel like this was perfectly fine. This was apparently something that the two of them did and she desperately wanted what each of them had so it was a no brainer.

Freddie reached out and took her hand and guided her to where the setup was, and she had no idea exactly why she just got into the position- standing still, raising her arms in the air, allowing the strong man who made her the happiest woman ever in the woods to cuff her hands into the soft prisons. Tori couldn't deny how good it felt to have his muscular form pressed against hers once more as he got her set up.

"Should I even ask what this… is?" Tori asked as she stared at Jade, now sitting on the bed, her legs spread, stroking her pink slit. Freddie was behind her, messing with the cable, and she was going to ask something else, when she suddenly felt herself rising up. She had to stand on the pads of her feet to keep anything on the ground.

Arms outstretched, and feet stretching to keep her place on the ground, Tori quickly realized that she was completely defenseless. This was a whole other level of vulnerability than what she had in the woods. At least there she could run, no matter how futile it would have been, she was still in control of her limbs. Here, not so much. And as Freddie rejoined his lover, neither one of them were saying much to soothe her fears.

Freddie stood over his lover, bending slightly, to kiss her full lips, angling slightly so that Tori could watch their passionate make out session. His huge hands moved around her head and massaged her scalp as his lips descended down her figure, crouching more and more as he kissed down her left arm all the way to her fingers before moving up and into her body.

"Mmmm baby…" Jade moaned as the alpha, in more ways than one, male put his full attention on her chest. Cupping the soft flesh in his palm he treated her delicious melon as just that- kissing, licking, and even doing soft biting against the pinkening flesh with a nub so hard it might as well have been a weapon. The 'mean girl' gripped her lover's head tightly, throwing her head back, arching her back, offering all that her body could for the 'Beast's' ravishing. Once the other heavy breast had received the same treatment, Freddie gripped her sides and began delivering swift, soft kisses down her cleavage, all the way to her navel, dipping his tongue inside before delivering deeper attacks all around the adorable indention.

The former tech producer, moved from crouching and got on his knees at the edge of the bed, between her shapely pale legs, and began peppering soft, but deep kisses up Jade's right thigh, moving upwards toward her prize. The goth moved her hands up her own torso, palming her heavy aching orbs, and looked into Tori's fearful eyes.

"You look so vulnerable and weak, Vega…" she whispered, clearly quivering at the anticipation of Freddie's patented 'tongue lashing.' "You look like a side of meat in a slaughterhouse… just hanging there, waiting to be eaten… or at least processed. Thanks to Freddie, I've really developed a taste for fresh meat…"

"That's really funny…" the aspiring pop star said with a worried smile, swallowing heavily as her nightmares filled her mind. Tori knew it had to be a joke though, right? They wouldn't REALLY do that to her- lure her in, tie her up and then just feast on her body. But Freddie was a wolf. A huge one… with a big appetite probably… Jade obviously knew that her boyfriend was this monster, but was she one too? "Are you… you know, like him?"

"Unnnghhh!" Jade seemed to have a thought but it just came out as a powerful shriek, instantly tensing up as she felt her animalistic lover reach her eager slit, sliding his tongue across it as her hand moved down to clamp tight on his hair to push him deeper. He was clearly just teasing her but the way her body just bucked against his face, made Tori have to bit her lip in frustration.

Her own core was aching with an impossible itch to scratch under the circumstances. No matter how she moved or tried to keep her footing, she felt completely weighed down by the desire to just relieve some of that tension, with each nerve in her twisting form desperately needing to rub against something.

"To…" Jade said, clenching her teeth, using her free hand to gently stroke her flowing dark hair as she tried to speak and not get completely thrown by the way Freddie was treating her, "answer… your question, Vega… there's no-fucking-one… quite… ooohhh… like… him."

"I meant-"

"I know… what you meant…" Jade said, eyes fluttering with a smile starting to spread wide across her face as Freddie seemed to be hitting a sweet spot. "Am I… a wolf too? Oh, FUCK Yesssss…"

Tori remained uncomfortable, almost jerking in her movements- not for any pain reason, but from annoyance that she couldn't be a part of this. She wanted Freddie's mouth back at her pussy, licking and driving that tongue deep inside. And she wanted to be on top of Jade's body touching and kissing, and while she feared she'd be as bad at oral with her as she was with Freddie, she was practically salivating at the idea of devouring her frenemy's core.

"Right there, babyyyyyyy…" Jade screamed, out, bucking even harder against his face as Tori got to see a version of the mean girl's face that she wanted to see all the time- the look of pure ecstasy.

Her blue eyes, almost silver now, shot open wide and her mouth contorted as if all the air had disappeared from her lungs, followed by her whole body shaking like it was full of an electric current. But what really sold the look for the youngest Vega sister was the afterglow. She wore the sweetest smile as her cheeks flushed red, and her eyes relaxed to just half open. She began to pet the top of Freddie's head like he was a pet as he happily lapped her juices up.

Once satisfied, Freddie stood up and placed a chaste kiss on Jade's barely glistening forehead, her reluctance to sweat still clearly a thing, and turned toward the captive Vega sister. Tori saw a fiendish grin cross Jade's face as she watched Freddie take a couple steps toward her, though her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the thick long pole that bounced a bit with his step.

Surprising both girls, Freddie leaned in and kissed Tori, pushing his tongue into her mouth, which shocked the tanned beauty, but after a split second of fear, she embraced the feeling, suddenly feeling safe once more with him so close. It didn't hurt that the flavors now dancing in her mouth were beyond words. Freddie had a minty taste to his breath already, but adding in Jade's sweet nectar, Tori couldn't help herself. If her arms were free she would have wrapped them around the handsome teen and never let this kiss end. His talented tongue conquered her own easily but also lined her cheeks and gums with the flavor that kept giving. Before she even realized it, she was heavily moaning into the kiss. In fact, she was so caught up in it, that she didn't even notice that his hardened member was sliding its length against her molten core for several seconds.

"Unnmmmm…" she moaned, as the sensation finally registered and her mind raced with what his could do to her so easily now. He could easily, well, somewhat easily, push himself inside her and fuck her defenseless body, supporting her weight. Or maybe spin her around so she could be pounded from behind like Jade was, completely held in the air. They were so strong and the feeling of her slickness coating his massive nearly steel rod was pushing her faster and faster toward a long overdue release. And then it was gone causing her to moan and mew at his sudden absence, her footing now very unsteady on the floor.

"Oh, Vega… you are adorable… So innocent on the outside, but I can easily see how bad you want it… to get fucked so hard, to set your body on fire with pleasure… you can't wait to drop all that and let your real animal out…" Jade smirked, watching the blushing brunette struggle as she repositioned herself on the bed, laying flat on her back with her head just off the edge. "Let's see if you taste as good as you look…"

The goth wiggled her finger to Freddie who moved back toward his girlfriend, his cock clearly shimmering with Tori's wetness that had rubbed off. She opened her upside down mouth wide as Freddie's stiffness slowly slid its way inside.

"Unnghh…" Freddie moaned as his member was enveloped and then suckled. Tori could see how Jade's cheeks deflated every few seconds, clearly sucking him as her hands did what they could stroking his base. And the moaning and slurping sounds she made put Tori on another teetering edge, mentally caught between who she would rather be.

Freddie tasted so meaty and savory in the woods, and when it was capped with her own juices, she found it to be unlike anything she'd ever imagined. Her mouth wasn't completely built for it, but she could spend all day just lazily licking and sucking on his meat, as well as the rest of him even if it didn't end in a creamy reward but that was certainly the goal- to feel that thick salty sweet load coat her tongue and ooze all inside, from her lips to her throat. Or anywhere else he wanted to deposit in her… But then there was Jade. If Tori had a penis, she would kill to have someone blow her like Jade was doing for him. Even without the penis, Tori thought, if Jade orally treated my pussy half as good as she treated Freddie's member, I'd never want to get out of bed.

Tori had some more thoughts but she was stopped dead in her tracks at the incredible sight before her. Jade had stopped suckling his member and now remained still as Freddie moved closer, and from her angle, Tori could see the protrusion in Jade's pale neck grow as Freddie pushed himself deeper, almost bringing her nose to his balls. Even through her skin, Tori could see Jade's throat muscles contracting, clearly taking him deeper than the Latina could have ever thought possible. Finally after a few seconds, Freddie slowly withdrew, drawing an enormous gasp from Jade as she reached back up to stroke him with both hands while she played with the bell head with her tongue.

"Holy crap…" Tori said, earning a playful glance from both lovers. "How did you…"

"Jade's got the most talented mouth I have ever seen…" Freddie said, reaching forward and rubbing her chest, kneading her breasts with vigor but sweetness- clearly a reward for her amazing technique. "She's the most perfect mate I could ask for…"

Tori swooned at the romanticism, but also felt a strange emotional sting that she would/could never compare to what Jade could do. Or Jade in general.

"He told me about you," Jade said, clearing her throat slightly. "About you trying to go down on him in the woods. About how eager you were to have his musky cock in your mouth. You wanted it so much, you nearly chocked yourself on him. Twice. Like I said, I love that Vega enthusiasm…"

"Jade, please…" Tori said, the pads of her feet growing weary. "I can't stand anymore teasing. I need something. Even without any actual… touching, I can feel so close…"

"There's that eagerness again… Maybe the third time will be the charm… Or you'll actually choke to death this time. I can see it now- 'Victoria Vega died doing what she loved: sucking cock…'" she grinned, sitting up. She looked to her beau and raised her hand slightly. Freddie took the hand and lifted her up, clearly devoted to his lover, and really who could blame him, and took her into his arms. "Are you close, baby?"

"Yeah…" Freddie said, kissing her forehead. "Being in your throat was incredible. That was a record for you… keeping me there."

"Well, I had to put on a show for our guest, you know…" Jade grinned, biting her lip and looking over at Tori, still hanging there, showing more desperation for affection by the minute. And for a few seconds, the actress disappeared and Jade West, the sweet teenager that no one ever got to see was revealed. Her normally malice filled eyes were now relaxed and almost hopeful and her devious smile was now something sincere and loving. She pressed her head to his chest and just inhaled his scent. "I love you and thank you for this…"

"You are more than welcome, my love…" he whispered, pulling her close. "To be fair though, after spending so much time with her today, I probably want her here as much as you do."

"Guess we have a competition then…" Jade smirked again before leaning up to kiss him. It was a deep, powerful kiss and Tori was moved by the love shared by the two of them. But the feeling that she was being talked about right in front of her rubbed a little the wrong way. Finally, after a few seconds of sweet and gentle love between the couple, Jade looked back over at Tori, getting her game face back on and turned to face her while Freddie's arms wrapped around her, hands meeting on her soft belly. "You hanging in there, Vega?"

"Very funny, Jade…" Tori said, lifting one leg up in a mock kick.

"As much as I would love to see you make a fool of yourself doing puppet karate, I think we should take a few moments together…" Jade reached out and cupped Tori's cheek, and gave a pouty look to the brunette. "I think we've teased you enough, so Freddie and I are going to help you out, and I think we might be able to pull off a neat little hat trick."

"Hat trick?" Tori blurted before even realizing she'd spoken. "What do you-"

"I think it's better to show than tell," Freddie said, joining Jade in front of their guest. "But I promise you'll enjoy it. We're all going to enjoy it…"

Tori didn't speak but simply nodded at the idea as Freddie dropped to the floor crawling between Tori's legs and laid flat on his back, his 'divining rod' pointed almost right up to, but a foot short of, her bald and dripping sex. Jade got down on her knees, between his, bent down, and took him into her mouth for a quick moment, making sure he was covered in her saliva.

Given the angle, Tori could only just see what was going on beneath her, and when Freddie moved underneath her, he took hold of her legs, so she really couldn't move now. All she could see for the moment was a flash of black hair moving all over until finally she was looking down at Jade's face, just inches from her sex.

"Gotta admit Vega…" she whispered, hands reaching up to Tori's stomach, "your little pussy here looks fantastic. I was drawn to it when I saw it through the window, and I knew I had to have it when I caught a whiff when you came in. Tasting your sweet and tangy natural flavor on Freddie's dick was a real treat, and now that I sit here, with that same gorgeous thick, long cock deep inside of me, filling me up. And yet, it's the hairless little pink slit right in front of my face that I'm most excited about… Go figure…"

Tori didn't have time to respond as the dark haired beauty pressed her face forward giving a simple lick along her petals, encouraging her sweet flower to open up. Her arms jerked against their cuffs, desperately anxious to press a hand to Jade's head. The squirming caused Jade to smile big as she pressed her face deeper, taking longer licks around the opening, culminating in hitting Tori's protruding nub. "Hoooooly sh-sh-shiiizzzz!"

"Your little clit is sooo sensitive, Tori…" Jade teased, snaking her tongue against the hooded piece like she was working on the top of an ice cream cone causing lightning strike after strike to hit the bound brunette. Tori was so lost to it all that she didn't even notice that her feet weren't on the ground anymore. Somehow her legs had ended up on Jade's shoulders as the dark haired girl drove her tongue deeper, entering into the molten sex. "Has anyone… ungh... ever told you… shit… that you have… the most… delicious little cunts ever…"

"Y-Yeah…" Tori struggled to speak, the pleasure after so little stimulation was so overpowering, and trying to talk clearly was nigh impossible. Add that to the image Tori was imagining of Jade's incredible body, especially her beautiful breasts, bouncing on Freddie huge rod, stretching her out and eventually filling her with his release. "Fr-Freddie t-told me that…"

"No one," Jade began before taking another long lick of her petals to stifle her own moan, "else has ever… unghh… told you that?"

"No one… else… has ever…" Tori gritted her teeth to get out as she stared into Jade's surprised eyes, "you know… done that."

"That's a shame…" Jade said, taking another swat at her clit. "Makes me wish I would have been the first. Can't believe I wasted all those years being a fucking bitch when I could have been chowing down on this Mexican delight."

"Puerto Rican…" Tori said, half afraid to correct her. "And that's only half..."

"My bad… allow me to apologize," Jade said, and Tori was going to say she didn't have to but she suddenly felt her weight shift, as Jade turned her body more upwards, pressing her mouth and tongue deep against the dripping sex. In an instant, the mean girl was like an animal. Tongue everywhere, digging almost as deep as Freddie's but with a vigor that was unmatched, French kissing each and every nerve ending like it was Freddie visiting after a long break.

If she could have made sounds, Tori would have been screaming her head off, moaning uncontrollably, and mewing like a desperate kitten, all at the same time. But the constant change in focus, and what her mind was doing to her, imagining what those two would do with her next made Tori skyrocket toward her next release.

"I'm so close, Jade…" Tori cried out, shaking in anticipation of the almighty feeling.

"That's really good, Vega…" Jade whispered, slowly her ministrations down, but from the increased friction of her hair against Tori's thigh, the aspiring pop star could only assume that Jade was focused more on riding her boyfriend. She couldn't see his face but the grunts were making it abundantly clear that Freddie was also reaching his limits. "Baby… did you get a taste of our little Tori's ass today?"

"Not enough…" he groaned out, wiggling a bit underneath her, getting a better angle for his thrusts. He paused momentarily, as Jade looked down at him, and suddenly shifted, sitting up and planting his hands on her perfect peach of an ass. "But I'd love to correct that…"

Tori barely had time to register anything before she felt Jade and Freddie hit her most private of holes at the same time.

"OHMYGGGODDDDDD!" she screamed out, her body completely out of her control as Jade pressed her lips to Tori's exposed nub and gently suckling it like a Jolly Rancher, sending the brunette into an almost flail, which was stopped by Freddie's strong hands keeping her steady as his long and thick tongue pushed against her tightened backdoor, gaining entry after only a few seconds. "I-I-I…"

"I'm getting close too Vega," Jade said, lazily licking all over her hood as her middle and ring fingers pushed against the tight love canal, teasing entry. "And Freddie's about to blow his load right in my womb. I want you to come with us… can you do that?"

Tori didn't even attempt to use words, simply nodded and clinching her eyes shit as she felt Jade's fingers push inside her while her tongue danced along her love button. Freddie's strong hands were pulling her supple cheeks apart, getting better leverage as he pushed his tongue deeper into her asshole, causing it to instinctually contract around the sponge-y organ.

"Here… I… g-go… Almooost there…" Jade called out, bouncing harder and faster, moaning and vibrating into Tori's sex sending her further onto the edge and knowing that whenever Jade said the word, if she could hold out that long, she would let go and have that epic release. The louder, more strained sounds from Freddie signaled that he was close as well, until finally he stopped all movement and just exhaled against the tight flesh, and then Jade moaned out, "Now! Fuuuckk…"

A strong buck against Jade's body signaled what Tori needed to know even before the words and in an instant, she let that internal rubber band within her snap and she felt that ultimate lightning strike, setting every atom on fire as Jade mewed against her, lapping at her sex as Tori's long overdue release overtook her, her nectar pouring out of her aching hole while Jade's mouth was quickly replaced with Freddie's. The strong teen pulled her body back so that he had better access to her oozing sex, hungrily licking deep inside her. Even though he just finished, his enthusiasm for her juices was undeniable.

"You…" Jade began, huffing as she gathered herself together, "have got… the juiciest… most savory… sweet little pussy I've EVER tasted. A flavor… that I would wear like lip gloss if I could, to taste you all day…"

"She's right…" Freddie said, licking gently over her petals to get every drop of her release that Jade left behind. "Like a morning dew meets a midnight snack."

"Th-thank you…" she muttered, blushing once again as Jade climbed off her lover and stood up, using Tori's hanging body for balance. "You both were… beyond incredible."

"I have one more little gift for you, Vega…" Jade said, reaching underneath herself to her own sex, currently painted with Freddie's stream, and scooped up a bit on her fingers, making sure that she was offering a mixture of some of her own as well as Freddie's. "This is my personal favorite taste, and I think you've earned it…"

Tori opened her mouth up to Jade's fingers, clamping down and sucking the digits completely clean as the flavors hit her tongue like fireworks. Freddie's thick and salty, with a hint of sweet, release covered her tongue with the extremely tangy and sweet flavors that had to be Jade's seeped through to dance along her overwhelmed taste buds.

"Mmmhmm…" Tori moaned, closing her eyes to further savor this precious moment. She'd practically forgotten that her arms were tied until she tried to reach out to the dark haired girl, whom she desperately wanted to hold. "You two… taste… really good together."

"I know, right? Every young girl always dreams of having some Prince Charming… which I heard you called him today…" Jade smirked, sampling the combo for herself, enjoying the taste the same way Tori did before leaning in and sharing a deep kiss with her. "But now I know… and I think you do too… that that's not really what we want…"

"It's… not?" Tori said, feeling a shiver of both fear and excitement.

"God, no… in fact, Prince Charming can go fuck himself," Jade was getting way too into this as she carried on, moving her lips closer and closer to Tori's readying for a hell of a kiss. "He's nothing when compared to the Big… Bad… Wolf. He sees you better than anyone ever could because he sees through to who you are deep down. He hears you better too because he listens to every word you say… or don't say. And, my favorite reason, he eats you better, just devouring your body like it's a pleasure buffet. He also kisses, laughs, cuddles, touches, speaks, grabs, fucks, punishes, rewards, and just IS better than anyone else. And now, here we are, blessed that he desires us almost as much as we do him…"

"I-" Whatever the Hollywood Arts golden child was going to say was swallowed up as Jade pressed her lips to hers, pushing her tongue easily past her oral defenses.

Tori wasn't sure if it lasted a few seconds or a few hours, but suddenly she felt revived being in the pale girl's embrace. Jade pulled away by only an inch and smiled, staring into Tori's eyes with a playful glare. "I bet you're getting tired of staying up like that, aren't you?"

"A little…" Tori said, biting her lip at seeing this side of Jade once more. A loving and kind girl that wasn't truly malicious. In this moment, there was nothing more that Tori wanted but to feel what it was like to have Jade's soft, warm body wrapped in her own. "I was hoping we could just have a moment together… to talk and stuff. Maybe even… cuddle?"

"Always the romantic," Jade said, motioning to Freddie to help the bound brunette. Freddie pulled the lever from the wall and it slowly lowered her to her feet, in a much more comfortable position. Freddie began to take a step forward when Jade raised a finger to him to stop him, while still looking at her. "Just a quick second, Vega…"

In a flash, Jade had moved around Tori and gotten in front of Freddie, dropping to her knees with her hands held tight to one another behind her back. Tori's eyes grew wide as she watched Jade clean him with just her mouth, licking up and down his cum-coated cock, taking a few seconds to swirl her tongue over the bell head to gather any of the load that was still in the 'barrel' of his member.

"There…" Jade said, hopping back up and planting another deep kiss on Tori's lips, her tongue invading once more to share what she had gathered from her in depth cleaning session. Tori gladly accepted it and used her own tongue to wrestle back, getting the ooze-y release to flavor their mouths fully before continuing to kiss, deeper and more passionately with each second, even as the release flavoring ceased. Tori was so wrapped up in it, that she didn't even know her arms were free, still keeping them in the air through muscle memory, until finally Jade teased her. "Are you signaling a good field goal, Vega?…"

"What?" she exclaimed before realizing what Jade was saying. It felt strange to have her arms back but she knew the first thing she wanted to use them for. Reaching around the pale girl's waist, Tori pulled her closer, and allowed her soft flesh to press against her own. Their breasts were definitely different sizes but the way their hardened nipples rubbed against one another in just the right way made both girls moan as they tried to swallow each other's face.

Jade shifted around a bit now facing toward the bed rather than away from it as she led Tori more and more backwards until the slightly clumsy Latina fell backwards onto the soft mattress. Tori was stunned at how soft it felt, like sleeping on a cloud and, after crawling backwards with her elbows more toward the center, used the moment to spread her arms and legs out, to get some proper feeling back in them.

"This bed feels soooo amazing…" she called out, closing her eyes and just taking the perfect moment in. "I feel like I haven't really slept in days, but I know I took a nap just a short time ago."

"Pretty sure that overwhelming exhaustion what happens when a virgin gets the patented 'fucked until she passes out' thing that my Big Bad Wolf over here loves to do for me…" Jade whispered, climbing onto the bed, crawling over to her like a tiger stalking its prey before crawling between her spread legs and then on top of her. He heavy breasts hung and slid over Tori's tanned body, practically baptizing the lithe body in her natural sexual scent. Eventually, Jade planted her hands on each side of Tori's head, lowering her face to just an inch or two away from the aspiring pop star. "But make yourself at home, Vega… this will be your bed for as long as you want. Certainly big enough…"

"Thanks, but…" Tori trailed off, eyes looking to the side at the strong male presence who made his way to a nearby bathroom to get cleaned up, "I'm not… I mean, I apparently wasn't before… a virgin… there was no… wall thing…"

"You know…" Jade said, blowing cool air on Tori's ear before kissing it softly, while one of her thighs rubbed against Tori's still throbbing sex, grinding slightly with certain words. "Freddie told me you were a virgin... and I'm a little ashamed to say I didn't buy it, because I knew you had this hellcat in you and you were probably great in the sack… something I'm eager to find out by the way, and Steven or Ryder or one of those other douchebags got to your purity first. But they weren't, were they? I think you fantasized and fingered yourself a little too much and POP went that cherry… But fingers are just fingers… and how you imagined it probably didn't come close to what you got as Freddie was your first cock. That's like learning to drive by doing NASCAR."

Tori really wanted to laugh at that, but the pleasurable feeling Jade was offering was just too much to stop her focus on that silly metaphor.

"He got to taste you first, fuck you first, and was the first real cock you ever sucked…" Jade whispered, licking her lips before leaning in to kiss along her earlobe. "That's pretty special, I'd say. But the question is… honestly, would you ever want another one?"

"N-n-no…" Tori said, squeezing her eyes closed, wincing, fearing this piece of info might make Jade jealous that she had fallen so hard for her lover, but knowing that she couldn't lie. "He was… is… all I could ever want from a man who makes love to me. No dream or fantasy could compare to what I had in the real world touching and tasting me. More than that even. I shouldn't have… and I knew he was with you… but… I fell in love. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Vega… that's a good thing," "I know what you felt. It's how I felt the moment I laid eyes on him. I fell hard for him, and when he touched me, I knew I didn't want to draw breath where he wasn't breathing right there with me. Before he even laid a loving hand on me, he told me what he was… what he is…"

"And that…" Tori gasped, trying not to let the pleasure overtake her so she could hear this, "that didn't scare you?"

"Me? No…" Jade said confidently, earning a scoff from Freddie who had apparently returned to sit on top of the bed, causing the dark haired girl to whip her face upwards to give a playful scowl before facing Tori once more, rolling her eyes. "Fine… for all my bluster, I did feel a little scared when he told me… and especially when he showed me. But I didn't buy for a second that he was some horrible monster. I fell in love with the man, and the beast inside. And that's why I let him… have me."

"That's the way it should be though, right?" Tori asked, reaching up to wrap her arms around the goth teen, wishing she could just wrap her whole body around her pale form since she was being so real and so honest. "To make love to someone you truly love."

"That's sweet, Vega, and believe me, I let him have every inch of my body to make love to… but that's not what I meant…" Jade said, biting her lip before leaning back to show Tori what she truly meant by her 'offering' to him. The goth turned her head to the side and lifted up her hair to reveal a scar right beneath her hairline on the back. "Freddie turned me the very night we met. I asked him to do it after he had given me the happiest moments of my life. He told me what it would be like for me and that it wasn't something to take lightly because it was more of a curse than what he had. He also told me that he'd only ever turned one other person and that was accidental. Pretty sure you saw Sam in the other room… she turned Cat. Said it was an accident but I've never believed it. They're pretty happy together though so that's something… even though I think she likes wolf life a bit more than this one… Anyway, Freddie dug his claw in my neck while we made love and held me all night as I worked through the pain but all I could see was out future..."

"So you can do all that size and shape change stuff?" Tori asked, genuinely interested in what the woman on top of her was truly capable of. "When I saw him move between man and wolf and then… that… I was speechless…"

"Afraid not..." she smirked, tossing a glance every so often at her boyfriend, seeing the obsessed glare in the brunette's eyes over what she'd found in them. "That's a Freddie original. I can kinda change back and forth to a wolf but it's not half the size of his and I probably shouldn't do that too much with-"

"What she's saying, Tori, is that she's… like a werewolf…" Freddie said, sliding toward the girls. "She can turn to a wolf for a bit anytime but that in between Beast thing is a once a month type deal."

"Full moon?" Tori said, half-jokingly, but was surprised to get a gentle nod from both of them.

"I can't control myself…" Jade said, and Tori had a sly and sultry response back, but she could see the subtle hurt in the dark haired girl's beautiful eyes. "I'm wild and dangerous and lethal and… that's why I'm here now. That's why you had a little something to hold yourself a few minutes ago. I'm too dangerous and Freddie locks me up. Locks Cat up too. Tries to lock up Sam but she's-"

"Sam's never been one to let herself stay in a place she doesn't want to. Werewolf Sam isn't much different…" Freddie said, wistfully. "But that's a couple nights away so that gives me some time to fix that…"

"So… why are you different?" Tori asked, moving her head to the side, and being instantly greeted with his mostly deflated member just a few inches from her. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to just look at his face and not anywhere else. "Why aren't you… like the rest of the… werewolves?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure…" he said, moving over to the side of the girls, reaching out and beginning to massage Jade's back, pushing the pale girl more into Tori's body, their flesh pillows pressing together, clearly accepting the curves of one another. "I think it's because I was born this way. My mom isn't one, and I have no info on my dad since he just skipped from town to town like the wind apparently. I assume he was like me though. But while the others follow the classic werewolf rules and myths, I am in full control and can control myself both emotionally and physically. The moon doesn't even really affect me… just kinda makes me anxious, but that's more for having to wrangle in Sam if and when she goes rogue."

"My baby is one of a kind…" Jade whispered, moving forward slightly to plant a deep kiss on her lover's lips, grinding her slick slit over Tori's soft belly. It would have been really inconvenient for the tanned beauty but she couldn't help but crane her neck up slightly to kiss along Jade's sternum and with a little work, her tongue could reach the pink nipple to tease it, eliciting a minor moan from Jade's busy lips. "I figured little Vega had to be exhausted from all the orgasms that have been ripped from you today, but I think someone wants to play a little more…"

"Could you blame me?" Tori said playfully biting her lip as she stared into the blue, almost silver, eyes that peered dee into her being, sizing her up in more than a few ways. "Your body was so close, I couldn't help but want to taste you…"

"Mmm… and you are definitely going to get that wish…" Jade said, licking her lips before leaning in to kiss the bottom girl. "But there's something we should talk about before anything else happens."

"Why do I get the feeling this might not be a good conversation…" Tori said, suddenly feeling a bit worried as the tightness in her stomach returned. Jade pulled up a bit and moved to the side sitting on her knees, allowing Tori to sit up as well, looking to her two lovers, creating a slight triangle. "I kinda felt like there was a real reason why I was brought here… not just for 'fun.'"

"Well…" Jade said with a half smile, "Yes and no. I definitely want us to have fun for as long as humanly possible. Or inhumanly, in this case. But there's something a bit deeper at work here…"

"I'm leaving again soon," Freddie said, causing the brunette to turn and give her full attention to him. "And I need someone to watch over Jade. To make sure she's fed, be there for her, etc…"

"I'm down for that 100%," Tori hurriedly said, hoping that staying close to Jade was as serious as this conversation would go. "I can easily bring some food over from my house or takeout or something."

"It's not that simple…" Jade said, showing clear worry in whatever she was working up to. "My tastes are a little… different since I turned. It's half the reason I haven't been around in a while. I have cravings sometimes and I need… meat."

"Ohhh…" Tori said, nodding even though she was still incredibly confused. "Well, I can go out to the market down the street and-"

"Fresh meat…" Freddie said, interrupting her thought, his eyes wide, clearly trying to get a message across. "As in a fresh kill. From the woods out there or something. Plenty of it when the time comes too…"

"That… does complicate things…" Tori said exhaling loudly.

"It would only be a handful of times until I can get back," the large teen said, reaching over to stroke her tanned back. "And you can say no if it's too much of a problem. No one could blame you if-"

"I can do it," Tori said with a deep sigh. "Jade clearly needs help with all of this, and I want to help her… help you both. I owe you both a lot and this isn't some crazy… well, it's a little crazy… but it's not impossible."

"I knew I was right to call on you, Vega…" Jade smiled, showing real happiness, devoid of any of her usual malice. "You are more than welcome in my… our bed and everything we share from now on because you are a part of us. Part of our family. But there's one more hitch…"

"You know I'd do anything…" Tori said looking to each of them as whatever this next part was, it really seemed to bother them more than the rest. "I love you both and I want to be a part of what you guys have."

"You'd have to become like us…" Jade said, reaching over and running her hands down Tori's arm. "One of us would have to turn you…"

"So, I'd be a werewolf too?" Tori whispered, understanding the answer to her question but she still needed to ask it aloud. "I'd become like you, Jade…"

"Basically," Freddie responded. "All the same rules we live by and everything with the transformations she can do- which is just wolf, and when the moon is out, you become the middle ground, but lose all control. It's a terrible burden, and that's why this place is built the way it is. Which of course, you'd be welcome to stay at."

"But you could be a part of our family here…" Jade said, looking hopeful and almost sweet to the incredibly confused brunette, but then she exchanged a slightly worried look with Freddie as if there was still something they were hiding. "Actually, family is the reason for all of this."

"So if I'm just like Jade with the whole werewolf thing, why do I have to do all this stuff with taking care of her?" Tori asked, suddenly feeling like something really was wrong. "Wouldn't we be the same? She could probably find and get food way easier than me and-"

"I'm pregnant…"

Tori did an almost double take, eyes wider than she'd ever thought possible as she just stared at the mean girl, then back to the man who was no doubt responsible, and then back at Jade, her mind unable to simply process this information.

"You're…"

"Expecting…" Jade said, rolling her eyes, knowing that this would be the most aggravating part of the conversation. "And I swear to God if you make one fucking puppy joke I'll-"

"I can't…" Tori said, blinking rapidly as her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. "I just can't… I mean… you don't even look-"

"She's only a couple months along…" Freddie said, moving over to sit close with his girlfriend putting his hand in hers, moving them over her pale stomach. "We just found out a little bit ago and we're still dealing with it, I guess…"

"Neither of us know what this is going to be like," Jade said with a deep sigh. "I'd never admit this to anyone else, but…I'm scared. And while he's going to be back in plenty of time, I can't do this alone. I need someone I trust to help me deal with this… I know it's crazy, asking the impossible, but-"

"I'm in."

Both Freddie and Jade looked to the unflinchingly confident voice coming from the sweet Latina. They hoped she would say yes, but they never imagined that she'd jump onboard with the idea so quickly.

"That's…" Jade started to say, but looking into Tori's warm and welcoming eyes made her own begin to tear up. Jade refused to cry in front of anyone, save for a select few, and now Tori was one of them. Try as she might, there was something sizable caught in her throat as she tried to speak. "You're…"

"Shh…" Tori said, launching herself at the pale, dark haired beauty, wrapping her tanned arms around her as Jade pressed her face into her shoulder and began to cry fully. Slowly, Tori's hands moved up and down the emotional girl's back, as she pressed her face to the dark locks. "I love you… and you know I would go to the ends of the earth for you… both of you…"

"Th-thank you…" Jade whispered, wrapping her arms around Tori to squeeze her tight.

"I don't really have the words to explain my appreciation," Freddie said, sliding his own strong hands up and down Tori's back. "It's a huge responsibility and I don't know anyone else who could handle such a task at the drop of a hat…"

"You just keep me at the top of the list for godmother, and we'll be fine," Tori joked, cracking a sweet smile to Freddie, but he could see that underneath she was just as scared as Jade seemed to be. As he seemed to feel. The hidden sadness and fear quickly dissipated as Tori pulled Jade in closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I think we can arrange that…" Freddie smirked and leaned in to kiss the brunette softly, but was met with some resistance as the aspiring pop star tensed up. "Sorry… did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah… I mean… not really, I guess…" Tori said, trying to gather her thoughts together on what just happened. "I mean, there's a pretty big elephant in the room, and I'm holding your crying girlfriend, and you try and kiss me?"

"I was just showing my affection," he said, hands raised in an 'innocent' stance. "I thought you would be ok with me kissing you with what happened earlier and you wanting to join us…"

"You guys want me to be like a nanny and a midwife, right?" Tori said, suddenly feeling like she was missing something. "Which I'm happy to be a part of that, but I don't think Jade would appreciate you doing that if this was a normal nanny/midwife thing, right?"

"Tori…" Jade said, raising her head up to look into the brunette's brown eyes, while her's were strongly looking a silver and icy blue. "I didn't ask this of you so you could be my servant and all that crap. I asked you because I want you to join us… as a part of our family. As my fellow partner in this life, and Freddie feels the same way."

"Jade is my queen and the love of my life," he said calmly, "we've carved out a place as the alphas, but I want you right there beside her and beside me. The three of us, and whatever little one or ones may come along, can be a family. Sam and Cat are part of my pack already, but understand that this is something more. Things are shaky right now until I can be here full time, but once I am, it will be you, me, and Jade as one unit. And that includes sharing a meal just as much as it does sharing a bed."

"So… this is like a Sister Wives thing? Polygamy?" Tori asked, feeling like she was most definitely in a strange position. "That's illegal and I don't know it's even right and-"

"If you mean sister wives who share each other just as much as their husband, then sure, I guess you could think of it that way…" Jade said, sliding closer to Tori and while the brunette's first reaction was to run from this, she couldn't bear the thought of moving away from Jade's touch. Soon her pale hands were moving over Tori's arms. "But you have to understand that this isn't the world you come from where things fit squarely into boxes of right and wrong… and human laws don't matter to us because we aren't like the rest of them."

"I'm still one of those people, Jade and for me, that stuff matters," Tori said, really thinking hard about what she was signing up for here. "My dad has always taught us about the importance of the law and of right and wrong and you're telling me to drop all of that just I can join you?"

"No…" Jade whispered, practically climbing into the brunette's lap and wrapping her arms round her neck so she could look, unflinchingly, into the scared brown orbs of her longtime frenemy. "When we're out there, at school or whatever, in the regular world, we have things that we have to do and people we have to be, and all of that still stands. But what I'm saying is that when you're here, none of that has to matter. When you are held tightly in one of our arms, it doesn't matter what or who is right. It's just about the right now. Far away from the hassles that probably bother you, when we run through the forest as wolves, you're free. Because Vega, when you're in these woods, in this cabin, none of that matters because this… this is where the wild things are."

"Like the kids book?" Tori asked, thinking it was an odd reference to make.

"A book about a kid who goes to somewhere magical when real life gets a little too hard…" Freddie interjected. "I built this place to be a home that you never have to leave if you don't want to. I want you to make this your home too. With us. If you don't want to, that's fine. I just wanted you to know that you're always welcome here. And welcome with us. And that's why I tried to kiss you. Well, that, and you're incredibly beautiful and sweet and your lips felt amazing against mine earlier."

Tori tried to hide her blush, looking at the two of them, so eager for her to join them, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized they were onto something, and the less she worried about all the stuff she thought was important a day ago. The two most beautiful people she had ever seen were not only wanting her around, but wanting her to join in their relationship. It was a dream come true…

"I don't suppose you'd settle for a do-over?" Tori said weakly to the handsome teen who smiled back while Jade grinned evilly, pressing her face back into Tori's bare shoulder. Slowly, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers for just a second or two, Tori instantly feeling a bit more relaxed with his affections, until he pulled back. "Your lips… they are so soft for a…"

"For what?" Jade popped her head up and stared at the off guard Latina. "For a wolf?"

"No, I-"

"That's a whole new level of discrimination, Vega…" Jade said with a smirk.

"I was trying to say," Tori said quickly, clearly flustered, "that Freddie has really soft lips for a guy."

Oh…" Jade said, lowering her eyebrow, and looking to Freddie chuckling at her defensive take. "Still kinda sexist…"

"I don't care," the Seattle raised teen grinned at his 'mate' before leaning over again to get close to Tori's face. "I happen to find your lips to be impossibly soft, and extremely kissable…"

Freddie scooted closer as he reached up to palm her cheek and the back of her head as he kissed her much deeper this time, letting his tongue lazily slide to rub against hers, which she easily submitted to the pink sponge-y dominator, closing her eyes and giving into the pleasurable feelings.

She had no idea how long the kiss might have lasted as it felt like minutes and hours, but somehow it felt too short when Freddie pulled away, and a sudden shift happened with Jade's body pushing more against her. Knowing she should just go with the flow, Tori allowed the force to push her backwards, laying down as Jade once again climbed on top of her, not propping herself up this time, but laying on top of her, putting most of her weight just to the side.

The goth wasted no time going to work on Tori's face, giving her several deep kisses while her pale hands moved up and down the tanned girl's side, moving from massaging her up-facing thigh to cupping her left B-cup breast, thumbing over the taut nipple. Soon after, Tori followed suit, running her hand all over Jade's side, filling her hand and more with Jade's heavy pale orb, kneading it softly before moving down to rub against her shaven pubic mound.

As her hand relocated all over Jade's flawless form, she couldn't help but pause a bit on the soft belly, where deep inside, a life was growing. The warm flesh made the aspiring pop star feel all kinds of feelings, ranging from excitement at the possibilities, to happiness of being invited to be a part of this family that not only needed her but wanted her there, and then the feeling of guilt that she was making out with a mother while the father was right by them.

"You ok, Vega?" Jade whispered, taking a quick breath before kissing along the brunette's jawline, not waiting for her answer.

"Yeah… sorry…" she said, trying to relax and get back to focusing solely on the more sensual activities, but the haunting feeling that this was wrong continued to plague her. "I just… I don't know how to do this… I'm not sure how to touch you…"

"I'm pregnant, not made of glass, Tori…" she whispered, flicking her silver blue eyes up to the tanned girl's. "We're just making out, and I don't think there's a thing you could do with me that would put anyone in much danger, let alone me. As for being fragile, that's never a concern of mine right now when I'm making love. Just ask Freddie how we celebrated when we found out…"

Tori looked up at the handsome teen who she just now noticed was stroking Jade's beautiful long dark hair, expecting him to continue.

"I made her a massive meal, and we held each other talking about names for hours, just giggling and kissing, and then we took a warm bubble bath together and-"

"After all that romantic stuff, honey…" Jade smirked through gritted teeth, rolling her eyes at how he was naturally thinking about the sweet romantic stuff they shared rather than the mindblowing, house-shaking, animalistic sex that cracked the headboard and dented the wall. He truly was the man of her dreams. "The bedroom stuff…"

"Gotcha…" he said, rubbing her shoulders knowing full well what she meant from the start. "We had a lot of sex. Made love for hours going from soft and sweet to wild and destructive, to passionate and love driven, to the most insane, lust filled intensity that left us both in such stupor that it exhausted us for over a day."

"Wow…" Tori said, seeing that while he was being fun and flirty with Jade, there was something so powerful in his eyes as he recounted both the sweet and sexual sides of their discovery celebration. "That's… just wow."

"Yeah…" Jade said, inhaling deeply up Tori's upper chest and neck and meeting her face once more. "There are no words for it. And there are no words for when your man is so lost in his lust that he breaks furniture and wolfs out when he climaxes… mmmm…"

"Not to kill the mood, guys..." Tori whispered, earning glances from both her hosts; a glare showing the disdain for the buzzkill from Jade, while Freddie just looked attentive and shifted his focus to her. "But you talked about having to… change… or turn me, I guess… how does that… I mean, is it painful or-"

"Oh, it's going to hurt like a motherfucker…" Jade replied, running her hands over the flawless mocha skin before her. "I'm going to find a sweet spot on this hot little body of yours and I'm going to drive my teeth right into you, marking you forever…"

Tori shivered for a moment, as a strange chill fell over her body. But before she could even speak she felt a large strong, quite warm, body on her other side spooning her as his thick arms wrapped around her waist.

"Jade's not lying that it will hurt, but I promise it will all be over fast…" he whispered, blowing warm air on her goosebump covered neck. "I'll do it quick, you'll bleed a bit, and we'll doctor it up, and in no time, it'll be like it never happened. Just a small scar like Jade's."

"I thought we agreed I'd turn her…" Jade said, looking over Tori's shoulder at her lover, eyebrow raised. "I've wanted Tori for months, and she's going to be my 'knight' right?"

"Baby," Freddie said, reaching over and taking Jade's hand to guide it up and down Tori's body, but their grasp on each other tightened, "you've never turned anyone before, and she's really scared and if I do it, I'll know it'll be right and-"

"What if…" Tori said, interrupting the couple's argument, earning their attention immediately. "What if you both did it?"

"Tori, that's going to really hurt you…" Freddie said, kissing her shoulder. "I don't want this to be any worse than it has to be."

"I know… but it will be with both of you…" Tori said weakly looking back, seemingly only half believing the words she was saying before turning her attention to Jade whose eyes were filled with a little annoyance, but mostly adoration for the sacrifice this girl, whose life she tried to ruin so many times, was willing to take. "Just hold me close the entire time… and promise me you… both of you… won't let go until the pain stops."

"I promise," Freddie said, kissing the back of her neck, softly grinding against her with his less than flaccid member, gently peppering her hairline as he inhaled her incredibly inviting natural scent. It was sweet with a hint of the caffeinated beverage her flesh color harkened to. "I will hold you for as long as you want…"

"If this is what you really want, Vega…" Jade said, licking her lips and kissing the brunette deeply before pulling back less than an inch and resting her face against Tori's, clearly shaking a bit herself, on the verge of tears once more. "After tonight, I…I… will _never_ let you go…"

Tori quickly kissed Jade, and looked into the 'mean' girl's eyes. "I love you both… and I trust you."

"Why don't we get you warmed up a bit?" Freddie whispered, rubbing the tanned girl's arm and kissing just behind her ear. "If you're lost in euphoria, a couple bites might not feel so bad…"

"He's got a very good point…" Jade said seductively, batting her lashes at her 'prey.' The emotional girl that lost herself in the moment slowly disappeared and the goddess of pure sex showed back up in her eyes, clearly eager to pounce. "Guess it's a good thing we've got ourselves a Vega sandwich…"

She heard Freddie chuckle slightly and Tori attempted to speak but quickly found her mouth was quite busy inhaling Jade's as their hands moved toward each other's body like they hadn't touched each other in months. The Latina was so absorbed in her lust that she didn't even notice for several seconds that Freddie had gotten much closer to her, his newly hardened cock pressed deep in the crack of her soft and supple ass.

"Unghhmmmm…" Tori moaned into the kiss and Jade smiled more as her mouth enveloped Tori's soft lips, her own mind running with what Freddie was doing to her to make her make these noises.

A quick peek from the dark haired 'alpha' showed the incredible sight of her lover's long thick pole nestled between those perfect tanned cheeks, making it look like the most appetizing hot dog she'd ever seen.

"How does that feel, Vega…" Jade whispered, swirling her tongue around Tori's ear, causing her to shiver. "To have a big thick cock ready and primed at that beautifully curvy ass of yours? To be so close as to feel what was, and will probably soon be, deep inside that hot and dripping pussy of yours?"

"Mmmhhhmmm…" Tori moaned and mewed, pressing her lips to Jade's neck, trying to keep herself in full control.

"Your split cheeks can't even handle all of it back there, can it, Tori?" the goth continued taunting, knowing her words were setting the sweet teen on edge with each syllable. "His cock is poking quite a bit out of the top… that magic mushroom head is pressed against the edge of your spine… letting you feel how far it really could, and will thrust inside you?"

"I did love how tight and hot your sex was…" Freddie practically growled in Tori's ear as well as his hand moved over her torso, alternating touching her supple breasts and Jade's much larger pair. "If I didn't have to get back to Jade, I would still be in the forest, stretching that tiny pink hole… maybe another even tighter hole… out as I made you scream, almost as much for mercy as for more."

"Uhhhoooohhhh…" the sweet girl moaned out, feeling her body slowly lose control to her base desires. The ones that wanted nothing more than that soft pale body to press her into this pillow-y mattress and kiss, and taste, and touch her in ways that even her darkest fantasies couldn't compare to. And Jade was onto what the other half of her brain was craving- being impaled by Freddie once more, pushing himself deep inside, filling her in every conceivable way. And the most amazing part… was that tonight, both of these dreams could come true. "Please…"

"Please what, Tori…" Jade said, slowly suckling on her pulse point as her hands got more aggressive with fondling the supple chocolate capped breasts she'd long thought about suckling. "If you want something, you have to learn to ask for it. I can't have the godmother of my child not being direct…"

"The teasing…" she huffed, trying to keep her focus but the way the bodies surrounded her, wrapping her up in their flesh, was something that practically broke her brain. It was absolute pleasure to feel both the physical heat, but the emotional a well, that each of them were providing with every touch and taste. "Please stop teasing me… I _need_ it…"

"Need what, Tori?" Freddie whispered, blowing hot air against the back of her neck, grinding more as he watched his member slide easily along her sweat covered rear. He pressed further into her as he spoke further, clearly enjoying making his prey squirm. "Tell me what you need and I'll be more than happy to _give it to you…_ as much as you want… as hard as you want…"

"I-I-I n-need... mmmm… you t-t-to…" Tori tried to speak but Jade had latched onto her neck and collarbone sucking gently for deep kisses while her fingertips tweaked the sweet Latina's hardened chocolate tips between each of her index fingers and thumbs. While the action initially overloaded her brain, Tori quickly discovered that it helped her find the spark to say exactly what she really wanted. "Oh go! Fuck me!"

"Ooooh… I love that spirit, Vega…" Jade said, before smashing her lips against Tori's as the brunette moaned into her mouth, praying that Freddie would fulfill her desire. The former mean girl backed her face away just a millimeter and looked deep into Tori's eyes as she grinned, knowing that her lover was about to bring rapture upon this sweet girl she'd fallen for. "I can't wait to see how he fits that fucking monster into that tiny little pink cunny of yours…"

Tori was about to ask what she meant when she felt Freddie shift behind her, dragging his engorged member down her ass, until the bulbous head was right at her puckered hole, causing Tori to shiver and whimper. Freddie chuckled at the tease and moved forward between Tori's legs pressing the tip against and through the tightened flesh of her thighs, letting his shaft run across her dripping and aching lips causing her to moan even more. "Unnnghh…"

"Just relax for a few seconds," Freddie said sweetly as he kissed her shoulder blade, planting one hand on her mocha waist and using the other to help guide himself for the best angle for his entry, before pressing his thick head against her narrow lubricated hole. He could feel her tense up even as she mewed her excitement that he was finally going to impale her, but after a moment, he could press onward. Incrementally upping his pressure, Freddie pushed upwards toward her until finally he hit just the right psi and slipped inside.

"Shitshitshit…" Tori groaned feeling the intense stretching happening as her body naturally customized itself for Freddie's entry. Out in the woods, she was able to spread her legs more and move her body to compliment the way he filled her, but here, she was trapped and the sheer size pushing against and into her tightness was an overwhelmingly difficult, though immeasurably pleasurable, experience. "It's… so…"

"Yeah…" Jade said, flicking her tongue out to tag Tori's lips, which where currently in danger of being bitten into by the overwhelmed brunette, and then her nose. "It never ceases to amaze… and I am so in love with your face right now, Vega… so cute being pushed to your elastic limits, knowing this is only the beginning… he's barely popped the first inch inside… and he's got…several… more… to go…"

"It feels… so good…" Tori managed, leaning forward as her eyes fluttered, hoping her lips would meet Jade's and luckily the dark haired girl understood what her friend needed and leaned into the kiss. The two kissed more and more passionately as Freddie pushed deeper and deeper causing the sweet girl to moan and mew, all silenced by Jade's hungry mouth.

The two girls allowed their hands to wander more and more eagerly, each trying their best to enhance the pleasure of the other, though Tori was more than a little distracted. Her shaking hands found comfort in the heavy flesh of Jade's chest, kneading the soft orbs like they were stress balls. The pressure was surprising for the goth but was no less turned on that the 'good girl' needed her body in such a way. Jade kept one hand at Tori's chest, rubbing the soft pillowy tanned marshmallows as her other palmed Tori's lovestruck face, cupping her cheek to kiss her deeply of soft and sweetly as she experienced heaven.

Slowly, Freddie's waist hand slid a little further along her abdomen, running his fingers along her bare pubic mound, massaging the freshly blank space, to encourage her to relax a bit more for his sheathing. He had gotten nearly halfway into her now and he could begin to move to a more comfortable position, his pushing feeling more and more natural as her body actively wanted to pull him into it as it contracted all around the thick member.

"You already feel like home, Tori…" he grunted planting deep kisses along the edge of her bare shoulders as his free hand moved to her hair, letting the locks run between his fingers, holding onto them loosely, massaging her scalp, but reminding her every few moments that if he wanted, he could pull her head back by it. "It's so hot and tight… and your skin tastes so good… I think you're ready…"

"Where would you like us to…" Jade asked, nuzzling her lover's confused face as Tori came back down from an intense high, "you know, put the mark? It's going to leave a slight scar for each one, for the record."

"Ummm…" Tori muttered, barely knowing what planet she was on, much less where a permanent brand of her new 'family' should go. "Along the hairline on my neck is fine, like Jade's, I guess…"

"It'll only hurt for a second, but Freddie's going to make it better, ok?" Jade said, showing genuine concern as she smiled and gave a sweet kiss on her new girlfriend's lips. Sliding her face upwards to meet Freddie's, the couple held Tori's hair up and got themselves ready. "Alright… On the count of three… One-"

"AHHHHHHHIIIEEEEE!" Tori screamed, as the couple moved a bit faster than Jade had noted, and a shooting pain filled her body as both sides of her neck suddenly burned like crazy. But that didn't prepare her for the next second where Freddie drove himself all the way into her with one mighty push, filling her so fully and completely, she could hardly focus on the pain as his sponge-y head eagerly rammed into her cervix. The aspiring pop star opened her mouth to simultaneously moan and scream but no sound came out.

"You're ok…" Jade whispered, moving back to grab a tissue before returning to dag against the bitten areas. The sincerely concerned dark haired girl kissed Tori's forehead as she smiled, "Just relax… it's going to sting a little and Freddie's going to take your mind off of it…"

"Unnghh…" Tori could barely put words together as pleasure and pain hit her like opposing freight trains over and over and over. Freddie's hands drew her tighter as he withdrew a little and pushed back inside, going slow and steady as he could feel all of her internal workings contracting and squeezing him more with each slight movement. "F-fuuuhhh godddd…"

The Latina's shaking hands moved along Jade's body once more but one arm moved completely upwards, reaching back and upwards to hold the back of Freddie's neck, his short hair sliding in and out of her grasp. Her other hand wrapped tightly around the pale girl's waist, pulling her in as close as possible as her tanned body was sandwiched between her two lovers. Now that the pain was slowly subsiding, she could focus on what really mattered.

"You're so perfect," Freddie whispered, pressing his face to her hair and inhaling as he focused on keeping his steady pace. "The moment I saw you in those woods, looking so innocent and sweet but still so smart and strong, I just knew it. I knew that, even though Jade was the one to want you to join us, I had to have you- mind, body, and soul. And you allowed me to do that, and to stay with us. You're everything either of us could have desired."

"The feeling… is mutual…" Tori managed, feeling like her voice, along with her ability to speak itself, was on the fritz. Her breathing grew more and more shallow as she felt herself be impaled over and over again while warm flesh held her close from both the back and the front. "It's like… you both… can see into my… darkest wants and needs…"

"Of course, we can, Vega…" Jade said, slithering her tongue up to Tori's ear as well. "You're so easy to read- a good girl who longs for more and wants… no, needs to be bad."

"Oh goddd… You're right, J-Jade…" Tori muttered, feeling all pain wash away and nothing but euphoria take over as she was pounded so thoroughly, and yet so safely, she couldn't help but feel the comfort she needed to express those desires. "I need a bad man… and a bad girl… A man who will slam me into a wall and kiss me like he really means it. A goddess that would be willing to pull my hair… spank my ass… I need you both to ravage me until the sheets come off the bed."

"I think that can be arranged…" Jade purred into her ear before sliding down her body, causing Tori to pout that her softer lover was now gone. But Jade's absence didn't last long as the dark haired girl brought her mouth to Tori's exposed button, breathing hot air against the pearl. "This is definitely the view for this show. Baby, your cock is so beautiful covered in Tori's juices… I have no idea how it's fitting all the way in there… stretching those pretty little cunt lips to absolute capacity…"

In an instant, both Tori and Freddie both began to moan as they felt Jade's warm, sponge-y tongue hold in place at Tori's entrance, as they made love, licking the underside of his shaft and her hood. The added stimulation was a strong stimulation for Freddie who picked up his pace quite a bit, pounding faster and harder into Tori's sex causing the girl to shake in his arms, desperately overstimulated as well.

"Hang on…" he said, giving Tori only a second to get her thoughts together before she felt his strong hand on her thigh and a sudden lift as he lay backwards still inside the aspiring singer putting her on his lap facing away, so he could see the way her tanned ass jiggled with each thrust.

"Oooouuuhhh…" Tori moaned, as she sunk deeper onto his cock, leaning forward slightly to rest her hands on his knees for support as he thrust upwards, planting his hands on her sides. She looked down at Jade smiling beneath her, clearly still focused on orally pleasing both of them as her long pink tongue was snaking over Freddie's balls, moving up at a terribly slow pace to her own sex. She wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words and her ability to speak was rapidly vanishing. "How… can just a… change in… position… make this… feel sooo… g-g-goodddddddddd…"

"You should see the view I have…" Freddie said, an audible smirk on his face as his pace increased slightly. "You have the most incredible ass I've ever seen… and watching it bounce up and down, your body so eagerly swallowing me up is hotter than you can even imagine… It's like fucking a piece of fine sculpted art…"

"Mhhmm…" the aspiring pop star sighed with a ecstasy laden smile. "I'd let you mold me any day…"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

Tori barely had time to register as his lower legs moved over hers, locking them in place while his hands shot up her back to her arms, gripping them just below the elbows to keep them straight. The Beastly teen pulled her body backwards a bit, but with her legs locked, she felt stretched out to her physical limits. Added to that, he was now deep inside her in a new angle, the sweet Latina was hit with so many different pieces of pleasure and pain in an instant.

Her arms, just as much from their last encounter in the woods and when she was strung up, were tired and sore but even with the pain she was powering through, she couldn't help but feel safe in his grasp. The powerlessness was so exhilarating that when he began to thrust inside her once more, she happily surrendered herself to whatever he wanted to do with her. She couldn't see Jade as well, but her eyes bugged out as she could see, as Freddie pushed himself deep inside her, how her stomach, now so taut, showed clear distension, reminding her that she had the honor of making love to an absolute god.

"Ooohh... Vega…" Jade teased, kissing and licking over Tori's bald pubic mound as her soft hand rolled over the swollen flesh, feeling her mate's thick rod through the skin. "Your body has clearly reached its absolute capacity…"

"Uh huh…" Tori managed, unaware the sounds had escaped her lips as Freddie withdrew slowly before pushing back inside her. "Unnnghhh…"

"With that little bump, you almost look pregnant…" Jade smirked, running her hands over the distention, biting her lip as ideas were clearly flooding her mind. "I bet you'd love that though, wouldn't you Vega? To have him fire deep inside that sweet little fertile pussy, milking every drop so you can be positive you'll have a little wolf baby growing in there…"

"Oh god, Jade…" Tori winced, biting her lip, knowing that there was a part of her that wanted that fantasy. They'd invited her into the 'family' or the 'pack' or whatever, but she wanted to be more… to be like what Freddie said she could be. And they could raise them together, all three of them. The bright beautiful future she never imagined possible was now in front of her, and the magnitude of it all nearly made her weep.

"If you're in pain, Tori, I can stop…" Freddie said, kissing her left wrist softly and passionately. "But I want you to tell me if you want me to cut loose…"

"It's not… I mean…"

"That's right, Vega…" Jade said, slithering up to face the aspiring pop star, her hand moving to tease the tanned girls exposed love button as her eyes, glowing deep silver. "I… We want to hear you beg for it… Beg to get fucked so hard and so thoroughly that you won't be able to leave this bed for days. Admit you want… no, admit you _need_ … him to pound that formerly virgin cunt of yours so badly that you'd risk dislocating your fragile little arms and legs… just to become his fuckdoll."

"I…" Tori breathed, suddenly feeling the actual strain on her body, her arms and legs trapped, her torso pulled to its limits before pain set in, and as much as her lust was screaming for it, she just knew her body might not be built for such rough sex. But just as the fearful words reached her tongue, something else clicked. Something deep. Something primal. She felt energy and power, and was absolutely shaking with this newfound vigor. "I'm not… made of glass…"

"Oh really…" Jade raised an eyebrow to her lover, signaling that she seemed to be aware of what was happening within their new playmate. The dark haired girl's eyes shifted to a bright silver once more, widening a bit as she got close to Tori's face, knowing the sweet girl couldn't run away from her, and moved her lips to her ear. "Then what are you made of, Vega? Sugar, spice, and everything nice? What GOOD little girls are made of?"

Tori shivered, utterly defenseless as Jade's long tongue teased her lobe before dipping inside her ear canal. Perhaps the old adage that sometimes not being in control is the greatest feeling in the world. The last few hours had proven that and this was no different. This newfound strength she felt made her feel something very different as her confidence began to surge and her words just poured out. "Whatever sex toys and fuckdolls are made of… that's what I am for you tonight… my body and mind are forfeit and-"

It wasn't until Tori saw her reflection that it suddenly clicked what was happening to her. Her ears were slightly pointed and her eyes were different colors now- one golden yellow, similar to Freddie's, and one a deep bluish-silver, similar to Jade's, when her lovers revealed their animal sides. And then there were her teeth, fangs protruding faintly. She was slightly horrified at the physical change, but in an instant the wolf changes had receded, and she paused, watching herself for a moment to figure out if it was a hallucination. When nothing happened, she tried to make the changes occur, wondering if she could do what Freddie could, and was stunned when her body responded. The ears grew out more, her hair's length increased and her fangs were far more noticeable. And with a squeeze of her eyes, once more, she was back to normal.

Freddie missed all of these huge changes and tugged slightly on Tori's arms, causing her body to shift slightly, reminding her that not only were her limbs incapacitated, but that she was being deeply impaled, and she began to moan, reality setting back in.

"As long as you're sure…" he said, tightening his grip on her forearms. "Simply say the word and I'll-"

"Don't wait any longer…" she whispered in a strained voice, looking back over her shoulder at him, her hair covering part of her face to give an incredibly sultry look, speaking as if this truly was natural for her. "Fuck and break me… And don't you dare stop… until I'm nothing… but a puddle of jelly… on the floor…"

"As you wish…"

Never one to deny a request or disappoint, Freddie did just as she asked, gripping her arms, pressing his thumbs into the inside of her elbows, and thrust his hips up and back so fast Tori might not have even noticed if his return trip didn't smash into her uterus like a bullet. She might have screamed out in the sudden pain if every other nerve wasn't firing on all cylinders for pleasure, or if her voice and breath had not disappeared from her body.

His thick rod, which already filled and stretched her was now rubbing against her walls, like he was striking a match with every thrust, and he might as well have started an actual fire with the intense heat and sharp pleasure/pain combo as he did not let up. Freddie thrusted hard and fast, and Tori was completely captive as he drove six of his inches in and out of her, never fully leaving her fully, without mercy.

It might have been seconds or minutes or maybe even hours as time and space just twisted in front of her eyes, whiting out, mouth frozen in a silent scream as absolute ecstasy tore through her, but she could no longer feel her arms and legs. Pain had ceased completely and the fact that in the middle of this nirvana, she could still see Jade's smiling face, and it made the aspiring pop star smile brightly as well, happy that she had made this dark, mean girl, who by so many accounts hated her for so long, so happy and so filled with glee.

Tori blinked her eyes, the only movement she'd really managed to do willingly, and was saddened to see in that flash that Jade was out of sight now. But then she felt her hungry mouth on her chest as the pale girl went to work suckling her soft tanned pillows, focusing her efforts on the rock hard, protruding chocolate nipples. The surprisingly nice 'mean girl' was clearly smiling as she treated her newfound lover and friend to the best her mouth could offer, trading off between kisses and sucks.

"God, you taste like candy, Vega…" she whispered, reaching up to massage the lonely breast on Tori's right side with her other hand, keeping her torso in place as she bounced uncontrollably as Freddie pounded her, squishing and slurping noises, filling the room. Using her free hand, Jade began to rub her own sex, turned on more than she would have expected from the sight before her. Tori's eyes moved down to see the less than subtle masturbation, nonverbally showing clear desire to provide such pleasure for Jade if she only could, and Jade seductively bit her bottom lip and brought her masturbatory fingers up to Tori's wide mouth, pressing them to her pink, hanging tongue causing the Latina to close her lips tightly around it. "Fuck, you have such a beautiful mouth, Vega. I wish I had a cock right now so I could have you suck it. If it feels half as good as it does when you suck my fingers clean, then it'd be worth it…"

"Unghhmmmm…" Tori moaned around the fingers, her imagination running wild with what that would be like. Jade tasted amazing, sweet and tangy dancing on her tongue with a taste she felt she could never get tired of, but if Jade had a cock… especially one like Freddie's… it would be the definition of perfection. Images flashed in her eyes of being on her hands and knees, getting drilled hard and fast from behind by Freddie, his strong hands gripping her hips and ass while Jade, now equipped with the same organ, kneeling in front of her, holding her head in place as she sucked her rod.

The fantasy got so real that Tori didn't even realize that she had come until it was over, and with his fast pace, it seemed like Freddie didn't seem to mind either. In fact, she already felt another one coming on, in what had to be record time. Freddie was still ramming her cervix like a man possessed and she prayed she'd still be able to walk after he was done making her wish come true. Not that she'd mind it if she was incapable of leaving this bed with the two of them at her side.

Freddie continued to pound into her for perhaps another minute or hour, Tori couldn't tell as she stopped silently praying and dropped her chin and clenched her eyes shut, feeling her reaching the end of her fuse to an explosion that she thought would scatter her across the room in a bloody mess. She desperately muttered, trying to wrestle with the idea between begging him to stop before the image made from her wild imagination took place or begging him to keep going, "I'm… again… oh Fre… ahggghhhh…"

He growled in approval of his talents/raw power to bring her to yet another release and shoved hard into her one last time, grinding against her ass and pushing his crown to partially open the entrance to her womb.

She threw her head back, causing her hair to fly back and her words died before leaving her lips with one last hard thrust by the powerful man-beast that had to leave a bruise to the opening of her womb and she attempted to scream, but her diaphragm seized up (perhaps from the pressure of being so completely filled) leaving her opened mouth as if to let out a silent scream.

The world surrounding her- being in Freddie's powerful grip, and his thick shaft penetrating her, and facing the girl that had tormented her since the day she arrived at Hollywood Arts, yet still loved regardless- vanished into a blinding white light across her vision and her hearing filled with the roaring sound of her heart pounding so hard and fast that she thought it would burst.

She didn't know how much time passed in her blissful state, her body shivering with nerves randomly firing and sensitive to the faintest of touches. Her muscles eventually relaxed and she slumped forward with all her energy zapped and her mind lost somewhere between the sleeping and waking world.

Freddie eased her down, allowing her to rest across the bed, her face now within easy reach of Jade's eager opening, but she was so exhausted that she was unable to take advantage of the position of being in front of such a succulent flower. He eased back, slowly withdrawing his mighty fleshy steel covered in the nectar from her multiple releases, then settled on his heels, taking several deep breaths of his own while his shaft continued to stand proudly.

Jade crawled around Tori, but left a trail of lazy kisses across her shoulder blades and down her back until she reached the Latina's quivering ass. She peppered kiss all over her tight ass cheeks, squeezing them in her hands and letting a bit of flesh ooze between her spread fingers. She gently bit into the mocha colored flesh a few time with her normal teeth, but with nowhere near the pressure to break her skin, but perhaps would leave a few stray red marks.

Tori shivered from the love bites and whimpered, feeling a new tingling in her gut at the edge of her mind as she was struggling to stay awake and remain aware of the world around her.

Jade gave a playful swat on one cheek then another as if she was playing bongo drums, drawing at the cutest of moans from the lithe and barely conscious teen. She smirked in satisfaction with Tori being thoroughly fucked by her were-man and thinking about him, she turned her attention and wicked smile to the man of her life. She turned her hungry gaze to him and seductively crawled to him, letting her heavy breasts slightly sway with each movement of her hands and knees.

Tori eventually rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her body drained of nearly all her energy from the release and her muscles feeling like jelly. Her pelvis tingled with the aftershocks of back-to-back orgasms, still trying to comprehend how it was possible to feel that good in such a short amount of time. She found enough strength to lift her right hand and moved it to dip her fingers down between her legs to see the possible damage he could have done with doing her like an animal in heat—which was far more truthful when she thought about it, then hissed and jerking her hand back like she was touching something unsuspectingly hot as her sensitivity was more than she expected. She tried again, this time being far more careful to slide the pads of her fingers over her enflamed lips. She looked down the valley made by her perky chest to see that her clitoris was swollen red from the attention and his heavy balls slapping it from their last position.

She dipped her pointer and middle finger past her lips to cheek to see if there was any internal damage. She closed her eyes and whimpered from touching her inner walls, but was surprised that she was that she was quickly tightening back up. She thought that she would have been destroyed, but started to wonder if her new 'condition' had anything to do with it.

She pulled her hand away, feeling that though she was swollen, there didn't appear to be any damage inside or out and at the moment, too worn out and sensitive to play with herself. She glanced over to see Jade crawl to Freddie and place a hand on the center of his chest, urging him to relax and lie at the foot of the bed parallel to Tori's body.

Jade straddled Freddie's abs and let his slick shaft nestle between her ass cheeks like a perfect hotdog finding its home in the perfect bun. She brushed her hands up and down his body trying to get his tense muscles to relax. She cocked her head to the side, letting her hair spill over to cover one breast and commented with faint praise, "I think you made her pass out."

Freddie embarrassingly smiled up at her, reasserting the man over the beast. "Sorry…"

"Oh baby…" Jade rubbed her hands in circles over his muscular pects and encouraged him, "that's not something you apologize for, but something to strive for… you think I would ever complain if—when you do that to me? Ravage me so much that I slip from the waking world into the most blissful of sleep?"

He brushed his hands up and down her sides, pausing long enough to brush his thumbs over the outer curvature of her breasts, and teasingly answered, "To be fair, you can't really complain if you're unconscious."

She closed her eyes and lulled her head back, biting into her bottom lip and relishing at his strong hands on her and thumbs teasing her. She dropped her chin and opened her eyes, giving him a wicked smile and devious look in her eyes. She leaned down to rest against his body, her breasts squishing against his muscular chest. She flickered her eyes to his lips then whispered, "Well then for the record, when you fuck… or make love with me… until I pass out, you just take that as a compliment."

She captured his lips and shared lazy kisses with him before he could answer, but he did respond by moving his hands down to massage her ass, squeezing the fleshy cheeks and pushing them to massage the sides of his slick rod. She moaned at his touch and use of her backside to tease his shaft, the sensation of him against her cheeks sending a shiver up her back.

They shared eager kisses as he became more aggressive with massaging her cheeks, giving them both a thrill, but signaling to Jade that he needed more than the sweet cuddling could provide. She slowly slipped from his grasp and slid down his body, kissing along his taunt muscles from this chest down to his abdomen until she settled between his legs. She delicately gripped his still coated rod, some of course left between her cheeks, and slurped his standing rod into her mouth. She closed her eyes and slightly twisted her head while she moaned loudly at Tori's sweat taste covering his shaft.

Freddie closed his eyes and groaned, moving his hands to slip his fingers through her hair and give an impromptu massage to her scalp.

Jade moaned in appreciation to the attention and focused on enjoying the taste and getting every last drop, taking several minutes to clean him and bath him in her saliva then clean him again through several cycles. Her eager moans around his shaft filled the room as everything else became quiet and peaceful. The raw, animalistic need to mate had dissipated for the moment and replaced with the explicit, but still sweet affection shared between lovers' united mind, body, soul and now with a miracle growing in her womb.

She eventually popped her lips off his spongy mushroom head and gave another quick lick before tantalizingly commenting, "You two taste really fucking delicious." She took a quick swipe from under his glands and over his little eye to curl the tip of her tongue. "This is going to be one of my favorite treats from now on. After a long day at school, maybe a hunt then nursing, I'm going to sit back and watch you two go at it and when you're done, I'm going to bury my face in your lap and clean you off."

Freddie couldn't help but chuckle as the image that was painted in his head of her lounging back in a seat and watching he and Tori make love in front of her as a private porno then her having the duty to clean him.

As he was distracted by the image, followed up by slipping him back into her mouth and taking a few lazy bobs, thoroughly making sure she cleaned him off, then commented, "I hate to state the obvious, but you're still raring to go and it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"It would, wouldn't it? Have a plan to use it?"

"I think I have an idea or two…"

Jade pulled her mouth off his still strong rod and crawled to and over Tori, supporting herself with a hand on either side of the tanned girl's arms and knees on either side of her thighs. She dipped her face down and kissed along her cheeks, nose and forehead to rouse the nearly asleep newest member of their pact.

Tori's eyes started drifting open just as Jade started suckling onto her bottom lip, then parted her lips further to allow drool mixed in with Tori's sweetness and Freddie's manly salty taste into the exhausted brunette's mouth.

Tori instinctively slurped it down even if part of her conscious and still wholesome part of her mind wanted to recoil from such an offering. As she enjoyed the 'treat', a part of her mind wondered if this was how it was always going to be with the battle between the wild beast that was now a part of her and her human side, the wholesome and proper woman that her family had tried to raise.

Any further thoughts were interrupted with Jade moved her mouth to cover Tori's mouth and slide her tongue inside to share a deep kiss. She instantly returned the kiss with a deep moan then a whimper of surrender while her arms lazily wrapped around the busty teen.

Freddie watched the girls got reacquainted with each other. Despite being nude and both already having thoroughly made love with him and to each other, there was something sweet and innocent about how the two carried on in their affections with one another. The idea that Jade could finally let her guard down and let go of any resentments and jealousy she had toward the sweet almost stereotypical girl-next-door was heartwarming for her wellbeing. However as enjoyable as the sight of watching the two gorgeous girls continue on with their activities and Jade may have taken the edge off of him for a few minutes, the Beast still needed satisfaction. Freddie sat up and scooted off the bed and stood by the edge of it. He grinned at seeing the girl's legs tangled and hanging off the edge of the bed, tempted to tickle the soles of their feet.

He left their feet alone and spared another few seconds to watch them share gentle affections as it was just too sweet a sight for his human part and too lustful a gaze for the Beast to interrupt them. He hunched over the girls, taking another moment to watch as they were innocently intimate, then taking Tori by the hips and pressing the inside parts of his arms against Jade's hips. He slightly tugged on them until Jade's ass was on the edge of the bed then grabbed Jade's knees to move one by one to get between Tori's legs and pushed them forward and under her thighs with Jade's thighs.

Tori complied and spread her legs then bent them at the knees to rest her ankles on the back of Jade's calves, allowing Jade to take advantage of the new position of their lined up lower pelvises and lazily rotated her hips to grind their sexes on each other.

The brunette whimpered into Jade's mouth from the mix of pleasure and pain of her still hypersensitive love button, but lazily responded with her one rotation of her hips.

Jade gently nibbled on Tori's bottom lip then deepened the kiss, allowing the brunette to pour what she felt into her mouth while her hands brushed back and forth over her shoulders. Tori's hands moved from her shoulder blades, down her back then cupped her ass to squeeze for something to hold onto and inadvertently help grind further onto her.

Freddie carefully and gently not to interrupt the girls too much as he turn them about ninety degrees for them to lay perpendicular to the bed and presenting their rears nearly off the edge of the bed. The ladies were so busy making out, they ignored him for the most part and their bodies went on autopilot to help him turn them. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't notice that he moved between their partied legs and lined up openings. He continued to smile at the erotic sight and that Jade had finally made peace with Tori. He rubbed his hands up and down her back starting with her shoulders to her ass to join Tori's hands to massage such fine mounds of flesh.

Jade sighed into Tori's mouth with their hands all over her, setting her nerves on fire and desiring more of each of their touches.

Freddie released one of her cheeks and gripped himself then brushed his crown up and down her slit then moved the underside of shaft across her lips and pointing toward her puckered hole.

"Freddie…" Jade sighed into the side of Tori's neck.

He grinned at the seeing she was turning to putty between them and teased, "You said that it shouldn't go to waste; making love to you with it would certainly be putting it to good use… that's of course if you want it?"

She ground back at his shaft which just made her grind more against Tori, causing the girl under her whimper and push her chest up against Jade's larger chest and dig the back of her head into the mattress with a raised chin.

Jade suppressed the new wave of pleasure from the dual attention to her sex and looked over her shoulder with the corner of her eye to mutter, "Yes, I want it… I want it right where it's supposed to be and make me… shiiittt…" She trailed off as her grinding against Tori hit a particularly sensitive spot and his crown pushed a little harder against her lips wanting entry.

Freddie moved his mushroom head to push against the undersides of the girl's love buttons, teasing both his mates and reached out and grasped the right side of Jade's neck to help hold her up. He encouraged her, "Make you what, love? Tell me and I'll make it happen."

"Make me come again… and turned me into an… exhausted, sweaty mess…"

The werewolf hungrily grinned, determined to do such a thing to his pale werewolf goddess. "I will my love, I will. I'm going to slide into you, gently stroking you to that sweet ecstasy while you grip me over and over again in that loving way you know how to do. And after you reach heaven then float down, I'm going hold and cradle you then do it all over again…"

Freddie dropped to his knees to line his face with Jade and Tori's pink and eager openings. They were both red and slick from the attention they had received so far this evening and the sight looked delicious to him. "You look delicious Jade… slick and lovely pink…"

Jade grinned, licking her top teeth and answered, "…better to be licked by you…"

He took a firm hold onto Jade's cheeks and parted them to take a lick from her love button all the way to her puckered backdoor, twirling his tongue around the ring of muscles. He paused for a moment to breathe against her cheek, "Oh, I will do exactly that to you… as long as you want my love… I could just feast on you morning, noon and night… you don't know how fortunate you make me letting me please you like this." He returned to his task of teasing and giving her attention.

Jade wiggled her ass back at him, encouraging the attention to her backdoor. It wasn't an opening they could really use with how well endowed he was, but she certainly appreciated the stimulation. She would have easily just relaxed to his tending to her, but she heard Tori whimpering for attention and her soft lips against the side of her neck. She dropped her chin and slipped her right arm under Tori's shoulder blade and cupped her left cheek, stroking the high cheekbone with her thumb just as she dropped her mouth over the lithe teen. She slipped her tongue past the tasty lips and swirled around to get another taste of the newly turned werewolf.

Freddie moved his mouth down back to feasting on Jade's succulent peach, swirling his tongue across her inner nether lips and causing her to moan loudly into Tori's mouth. He moved his muscle deeper to swirl and massage as much of her inner walls as he could reach. After all the times he had feasted on his lover's sex, it still amazed him out equally sweet and tangy she was to his taste buds and how his tongue slipped across her silky and heated inner walls. He loved how when he plunged into her, they would wrap and massage is rod, bathing it in warmth and best kind of moisture and drive him right over the edge to fill her with the physical manifestation of his love… and now knowing the product of their love was safely growing inside of her. Oh, and then there was her natural scent that drove his heightened sense of smell wild as it practically called to him in the first place to feast on such a fine meal.

As he was having a grand time enjoying the succulent meal in front of him and taking her to higher and higher levels of pleasure, Jade was grinding like mad against Tori below while trying to press more against Freddie's mouth.

Freddie slightly pulled back and took long quick licks from her clit to her perineum, gathering up any additional wetness that had seeped from her opening and hoping to slow down Jade's race to the top. Once he thought he had finished for the moment, he moved down and picked up the long lazy licking of Tori's opening, pausing every couple of times to tease both their love buttons then worked his magic on bathing Tori's lower lips with his spittle then dipping his tongue inside her in the hopes of balancing them out to perhaps a simultaneous release.

The girls grunted into each others mouths as their hands roamed up and down each other's bodies. Tori reached down with her right hand to paw over Jade's left ass cheek, instinctively pulling her closer to grind against her while the darker haired teen shifted her weight enough on her right forearm to allow her left hand to palm over the swell of tanned flesh, kneading the pert breast with her hand and tweak over the dark nub with her thumb and forefinger.

Tori's whimpers into Jade's mouth grew more desperate and louder as Freddie's tongue practically made a meal out of her while exploring every nook and cranny. She thought he was exploring parts of her that she hadn't even reached with her fingers before her first encounter with him in the woods.

Jade pulled her mouth away from Tori's eager mouth and licked her lips before kissing along the right side of Tori's neck up to under her ear. She could feel Tori racing closer to her release with the varied sensations running through her and not having Jade's experience to draw out her pleasure in sweetly resisting. She huffed out as her heart raced and chest heaved, "It looks like he's going to make you fall apart again before we even get to the main event."

Tori puffed out a breath with a weak grin, trying to not let all the tingling and outright jolts of pleasure from Jade's grinding and Freddie's tongue completely short-circuit her brain, "What do you expect? There is a man who can grant my every carnal desire between my legs and I have the most beautiful girl in the world lying on top of me, each making me feel safe and loved and sharing one of the most intimate acts with both of you."

Jade cocked her pierced eyebrow and wondered out loud, "Oh? You think I'm the… most beautiful girl in the world? You don't have to sweet talk me Tori… you've already gotten laid and you're going to again and again and again…"

The brunette giggled between desperate intakes of breath then answered, "I'm not… I'm not… you're so beautiful and regal… I just… want to be close to it… to you…"

Jade's brash and above it all attitude crumbled in front of Tori's eyes with her softening expression, but she wanted to hold on to her psychological edge. "Careful Tori… the moth can get burned by the flame."

"Not with you… not with you…" She was cut off by clenching her eyes and grunted with a hard bite into her bottom lip as she rode out another wave of pleasure from Freddie's skilled tongue. Jade bullied her tongue past Tori's lips and kissed her hard to let the future songstress pour the energy bubbling out into her.

Freddie pulled his lips from Tori and moved back to pleasure Jade, feeling that he had put off her a release long enough. He shoved his tongue as into her depths and swirled around.

Jade pulled her lips away from Tori and muttered against her lips loud enough for Freddie to hear her, "Make me… make your bitch cum…"

Freddie pulled his mouth away from her opening and kissed up one faintly pink cheek. He growled and tightened his fingers into her rear flesh, "You know I hate it when you call yourself that." He followed up with several caring licks of her opening, determined to make her feel his love for her with his delicate attention to her needs.

Jade looked over her shoulder and breathlessly whispered as his licks made her tingle in that right ways. She huffed out, almost pleading in a way for him to accept her position, "But I am… I'm your bitch."

Tori stole a kiss from Jade's chin and asked, "I thought we weren't going to be making any dog jokes?"

Jade glared down at the third leg of their triangle, ready to intimidate her with a look, but the brunette looked up at her with love and affection. Her anger crumbled with a bit of her walls. "It's not that… it's…" Her porcelain cheeks darkened further with a pinkish hue as she struggled to admit the truth due to her emotional walls and Freddie's fine skill at orally pleasing her. "I could never… drop my guard… never really… and trust someone… enough to be myself… and then… I could with Freddie, so… I just… want to surrender to him… declare that I'm his… I submit to his every touch, kiss, and word."

Tori cupped her cheeks and smiled to her, seeing a vulnerability she had only seen earlier in the night and felt an overwhelming sense to comfort her. She brought her down for a deep and powerful kiss, stealing her breath away.

Jade melted to the sweet affection, surrendering to another person that she had battled with so long and her brain being filled with pleasure from the lips of both her loves.

The lithe brunette pulled her lips away then sweetly assured her, "From what I've seen… it's the same for him with you… he's… utterly devoted to you."

The bustier teen rapidly blinked, trying to fight back tears from the buried treasure of emotion that was opening up to her rival.

Freddie pulled his away from her plump cheeks and crawled back onto the bed to hover over her, bracing his arms on either side of her. He lazily rolled his hips, teasing her opening with his more than eager shaft, ready to just plunge right into her. He kissed her cheek, drawing her to slightly turn her head to meet his eyes. "You're my love and my goddess and my queen… and the mother of my child. I'm going to make you shiver with absolute ecstasy as those things… not as my 'bitch.'"

Jade met his eyes and saw that he was giving her a look to convey that he was practically making a vow to her. She nodded as he crawled backwards and slipped back down to the floor.

He ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs and her cheeks as he moved his mouth back to her opening. He extended his tongue and rapidly licked her inner folds with his tip teasing her clit as if he had his foil in his hands and making precise strikes against an opponent.

Jade let out a deep moan, lifting her chin in the process and exposing her neck for Tori to playfully devour on her neck, including playful little nips of her skin over her jugular. She shivered from the contact, almost wishing that Tori would bite into her to claim her the same way.

Freddie went in for the figurative kill, driving his tongue deep inside of her and flicking and twirling it like mad to hit all the sensitive spots, including trying to reach her g-spot.

Jade pushed off Tori with her braced hands on either side of the tanned girl, heaving her breasts hanging like ripe fruit. Tori cupped under the right one and latch onto the nipple and suckle as if she was trying to get the last drop from a dry canteen in the middle of the desert.

"Uggghhhhaaaahhh… Toorrriii… too… mu—aahhhhgg…." Jade whimpered out in near discomfort and bit into her bottom lip, relishing in the pain/pleasure battle raging from her nipple as the attention was too much with her level of arousal and knew the 'wholesome' teen would leave a particularly colorful pink mark on her, yet didn't care as she had already marked her.

The teen werewolf took the opportunity of the distraction and gathered some of Tori's slowly leaking essence with his middle and ring finger, adding a bit of teasing to the girl who poured the jolt of pleasure into sucking harder on Jade's nub, then brought them to the nearly porcelain colored skin teen's opening. He flicked his tongue at the end of her slit to her perineum and slowly and carefully pushed his fingers inside, the pad of his fingers pushing against the interior wall to look for her internal bundle of nerves.

Freddie only needed a few quick thrusts with his fingers and lapping at her folds for Jade to throw her head back and let out a roar that filled the house, "RGGGHHAAAFUUUUCCKKKK!"

She grounded like mad against Tori's pelvis with her love button being rubbed nearly raw against Tori's equally sensitive nub and trying to drive Freddie's fingers deeper into her hot caldron. Her nerves fired at once to nearly overload her brain from the sensation while her endorphins were dumped into body and felt like she was detaching from reality.

Several more seconds passed as her scream of pleasure died off with her nearly raw voice and her muscles continued to remain locked with strain until her eyes fluttered and the tension dissipated and slumped completely onto Tori, her forearms too weakened to provide anymore support.

Tori pulled her hand from Jade's ass and cupped each side of the exhausted girl's cheeks to lift her face and lazily kiss her, comforting her after her release.

Freddie pulled his mouth away and saw that Jade's juices and his spittle mixed to slowly run down over Tori's still enflamed and redden nether lips. He licked his lips then dipped his face down to move his mouth over the succulent peach. He took a long and soft suckle over it to coated Jade's dripping release and more of his saliva over Tori's lips, getting a particularly satisfying combined taste from the girls then slipped his dexterous tongue between her folds, swirling all around to tease her velvet walls.

Tori mewed into Jade's mouth then pulled away as she dug the back of her head into the mattress, lifting her chin and pushing her chest into Jade's soft pillows. Jade sighed out with the pressure of Tori's chest pushing back against her sensitive flesh and lazily mouthed over Tori's left collarbone to help her continue to calm down from her high.

As much as he wanted to continue to please and taste Tori, his desire to sheath his sword in his 'queen' was too great. He stood up, rubbing her cheeks in circular motions, almost hypnotized by the slightly jiggling flesh. "I need to feel you again, my love. I need to sink into you and feel you around me, squeezing me… holding me."

Jade pulled her lips away from Tori's collarbone and looked over her shoulder, wiggling her ass for him and inadvertently, but not unwelcome grinding their love buttons against one another. She huskily encouraged, almost pleading despite having doubts she was in any shape to accept him after such a powerful release without taking at least a bit of a break, "Yes baby, it's yours… just like every inch of my body is… always has been and will be yours… I'll hold you and squeeze you… and love every second of it… then… you can empty into me…"

The Alpha of their pack brushed his crown up and down her petals again, to tease and keep her attention to make a point, "And this is yours… this is yours…"

The gothic teen's eyes got lost in his brown, turning a bright yellow-gold, eyes and she instinctively showed her silver eyes in return. "I could never dream of owning that… untamed beast of a cock. It's my pussy that is completely owned."

He gripped her hip tighter and lined up his crown to her flower. He softly growled, "Yes, mine… it's mine and I need to feel it… you need to feel what belongs to you too…" He pushed his crown between her folds, drawing a long approving moan past Jade's lips as she closed her eyes and just surrendered to the feeling. He didn't wait for her to readjust and just pushed inside to the hilt, bumping against her opening to the womb carrying the product of their love.

He swiveled his hips a bit to grind his pelvis against her almost flattened ass, trying to reach every little nook and cranny inside her heated vice.

Jade whimpered with a strong sliver of pain to go along with her pleasure, still hypersensitive from her release, but she wouldn't deny her love the feeling of being inside her… the feeling of being complete with him.

Freddie slowly pulled back until only his crown remained inside her then slowly pushed back, causing her to shudder in Tori's arms with the underside of his rod scraping across her still sensitive internal bundle. He continued his slow piston motion for perhaps another minute, allowing her to readjust to his size feel more pleasure then discomfort from jump straight into continuing after her release.

He eventually began to speed up, gently smacking into her and causing her to slide a few inches back and forth over Tori's slick body. He reached for the back of Jade's hair and tangled his fingers in her dark locks then gave her a good pull, not enough to tear any hair, but enough force for her to comply—something she was more than happy to do. He slightly turned his wrist to turn her face to look back at her.

"Feel me? Do you feel this throbbing hard cock inside of you… that wants nothing more than to please you? Do you?"

She huffed out as she fought for breath, "Yes! Damn it, I feel your magnificent cock! Stretching… filling me… making me… come apart… and you… put me back… together…"

He gripped her hair just a little tighter and bucked into her just a little harder as to make his point. "That's right… and it's for you… this cock… belongs to you as much as you confess… this pussy… belongs to… me… fuck, Jade…"

He maintained is grip on her hair and slowed down, but continued with a considerable amount of power into his thrusts. Their eyes remained locked with one another, sharing their feelings without having to say a word. She stared at him with love and devotion while showing him complete submissiveness to him while she showed that he accepted the mantle of being worthy of such devotion and that he returned with equal passion of those feelings.

Jade finally had to close her eyes when she felt Tori's hands cup the sides of her breasts and push them together then burying her face into the formed cleavage to smell, lick and kiss the glistening porcelain skin. She felt trapped in their love and their attention to her body, sending her senses to overload again that she didn't know if she could survive again.

He pushed her head back down, making her face meet Tori's lovely face and the former rivals eagerly continued making out while he picked up the pace to the point where her ass was bouncing off his pelvis.

He withdrew in a snap, surprising Jade with a long whimper into Tori's mouth. She broke her kiss and looked over her shoulder to see why he withdrew, but yelped and her eyes rolled back and threw her head back as her nerves almost overloaded with being filled in one swoop, stretching her out again to accommodate his almost monstrous manhood. He withdrew to midway point of his shaft then pushed back inside hard enough to force Jade forward and slide more abruptly across Tori.

"And I'm going to make my queen cum!" He rapidly switched to more shallow thrusts into her, making her ass jiggle with every strike of his pelvis. "I'm going to make you cum on Tori… your honey's going to flow out and onto Tori's delicious pussy then you're going to make another feast out of her!"

Freddie followed up with and smack of her right ass cheek and shoved his shaft completely inside, threatening to push through the tight ring of her cervix.

Jade threw her head back and shouted, "Fuck!"

He leaned down and growled into her ear as his wolf features started slowly manifesting themselves, "That's exactly what I'm doing to you. I'm fucking you to sweet oblivion that you deserve!"

Tori took advantage of Jade's lifted position and grabbed her left breast with both hands and latched on to her nipple, eagerly sucking the rock hard pink pebble.

Jade's mind was starting to pull itself apart again from the duel attention of being stuffed by Freddie's mighty manhood or in this case, slowly transforming wolf-hood that stretched her out further and tease her inner ring and Tori trying to nurse on her. The feeling and coconsciously realizing how trapped she was in their pair's love and eager devotion to make her feel good in their own way was something she never truly believed she would feel was just too much for her already wrecked system.

Her body felt like it was becoming unglued again then she was hit with another wave of pleasure, shuddered with another release, detaching from reality. Her eyes rolled back and she trembled as if she was going into a seizure then the last of her energy seemed to discharge from her body and she collapsed onto Tori, perhaps finally spent and fought to stay awake.

Freddie rubbed his hands up and down Jade's back, massaging her and assuring her of his remaining presence until her body finally began to settle from the occasional aftershock of pleasure. He carefully pulled out of Jade with a loud and messy slurping sound and a new wave of her juices gently flowed out down over Tori's opening. He took advantage of the additional lubrication and lined back up with Tori, whether she was ready or not as the Beast cried out again to claim the once innocent teen. Now that his shaft was covered with Jade's sweet release, he moved down to use his crown to tease Tori's opening.

He growled out, barely restraining himself as he asked, "Do you want me again Tori? Do you want me to slide back into you?"

Tori pulled her mouth away from Jade's lips and panted out hot breath against the dominating girl's nose and lips, "Yes, please… I need… I need you… both…"

Freddie smiled and pushed back into the tight confines, easing inside with all the shared lubricant from the three of them to allow her to adjust to him again.

Tori pulled a hands away from Jade's chest and cupped one cheek and pulled her face down to crash her lips against the aggressive pale teen to pour her screams into her mouth as he was still a tight fit and wondered if he had grown inside Jade during their love making.

Jade was hovering somewhere between the waking and the dream world, but her body was able to go on autopilot to return Tori's kisses. She could feel the slight bump of Freddie stretching the mocha abdomen taut, making her inadvertently think about her soon to be baby-bump.

He slowly pushed and pulled out of Tori's hot opening, causing the lithe teen to moan in approval. As he thrust into Tori, he palmed over Jade's still trembling ass, massaging and squeezing it to continue to give Jade pleasure even if her conscious mind may or may not be registering it.

Tori rolled her head back and forth, moaning louder and louder feeling the knot building in her lower gut that she knew when it snapped would send her out of this world.

Jade regained enough of her senses to realize what was happening underneath her, seeing that Tori was about to come apart in pleasure again. She wickedly smiled at the sight and rallied the last of her strength to encourage her man, "Fuck her good Freddie! Make her cum like the wanton little sex starved slut she is buried underneath that good girl image."

Freddie licked his lips and smartly remarked, "I'll make her cum…"

He withdrew from Tori and moved back up to push back into Jade, making it an easier time slipping inside her while coated with both girls' juices.

"OH FUCCKKK!" Jade whined out, nearly going cross eyed and lifted her head and pushed her chest more against Tori's equally sensitive chest. Her body was at its absolute limit and she didn't know if she could take anymore direct stimulation from his log of a manhood, feeling that she was on the brink of finally going lights out.

He told her exactly what he was going to do to her as he slowly slipped back and forth inside her with shallow thrusts, accentuating his point by a few light slaps on each of her cheeks to get them a nice hew of pink without genuinely hurting her, "And I'm going to make you cum again… I'm going to make you soak my cock with your sweet nectar and let it drip down on her peach of an opening that I know you're secretly getting addicted to, then pound her to nirvana."

Jade's eyes squinted shut and she blew out huffed breath after huffed breath with each slap of an ass cheek, blowing to the side any loose hair falling in her face.

Freddie let go of her hips and reached around to slip between the girls' chest and palmed over the front of Jade's heavy flesh and pulled her partially off Tori to about a forty-five degree angle. He slowed his thrusts with lazy rolls of his hips and kneaded her breasts, catching her nearly glass cutting hard nubs between his middle and ring fingers.

Jade rolled her head in lazy circles as she got lost not only with each thrust, but each slight jump of her body from Freddie's forward momentum smacking into her bottom caused her love button to brush over Tori's swollen external bundle of nerves. "Freddie, I'm… I'm going to… I can't…" She breathed out as a sharp surge of pleasure went through her, not a full blown release, but enough for her to overload her brain and send her to dreamland.

The Alpha male smiled in such satisfaction at seeing that he had made his love pass out in pleasure, but he didn't relish it for long as he had one more task to complete before the night was out. He laid Jade back down onto Tori and pulled out his drenched rod, taking a few deep breaths in time with his shaft twitching up and down. He knew after experiencing so many trips through Jade's squeezing vise, that he was near his limit.

He aimed it back as the Latina's entrance and made a quick few bucks and Tori thought she was going to reach that sweet destination, but Freddie pulled out at the last moment and thrust into Jade to the hilt. The brunette growled in frustration at falling short of reaching her height while Jade's all but unconscious body was pumped forward and barely groaned to acknowledge his presence.

He'd buck hard a few times into Jade, alternating his hands gripping one of her hips tight and alternating rubbing his hands over her reddened cheeks. After driving into her to the hilt and grinding his pelvis against her ass, drawing out a deep long moan passed her puckered pink lips then pull out and push himself back inside Tori's tight confines.

"Agggrrhhh…" Tori let out as her muscles were forcefully parted again to accept his thick girth.

Freddie took several long slow strokes, drawing a muffled whimper from Tori as she turned to kissing Jade, then he pushed inside and only withdrew a few inches to buck into her with quick strokes. The smacking of his pelvis tried to drive her up the bed if it wasn't for Jade's weight on her body, but still drove the breath out of her. He slowed down and switched back to the slow, love making strokes.

Jade slowly returned to the waking world and moaned and whimpered and groaned into each other's mouths as they shared slopping French kisses and ran their hands over each other, being driven to a new level of frenzy by their intimacy and him driving back and forth into each of them. They carried on this way for watch seemed like hours, their muscles tensing and glistening with sweat, something that made it easier for Jade to slide her body back and forth against Tori's skin and grind her love button against the brunette's throbbing bundle of nerves.

Their inner muscles would clench with his presence and with his missed absence, driving Freddie further to reaching his goal that had been teasing him since the latest round of lovemaking. He dug his fingers into Jade's hips to nearly breaking the skin as his veneer of control over his animalistic side began to slip and he growled, "Girls, I'm… close… I'm damn close…"

Jade pulled her lips from Tori and looked over her shoulder to about to tell him to paint their heated and well satisfied openings, marking them both as belonging to him, but Tori cried out, "I want it inside!"

The lighter skinned teen looked back to Tori and palmed her cheek, taunting her with a wicked smile, "Oh? You want it? You want him to give you his very essence? To fill you to the brim that you'll be the one that looks like she has the baby bump?"

Tori lifted her head to look over Jade's left shoulder and huffed out, feeling so close to another release, "I need it like you… I need him… you… to mark me… mark me one more time… inside and let me… know I'm a part of this…"

Jade brushed over Tori's left cheek with her thumb and repeatedly whispered between kisses of her other cheek, "You are Tori, you are, you're with us… you're with us…" She kissed Tori's right ear then looked over her shoulder to her man and instructed, "Finish off with her… finish her off…"

Freddie licked his lips and moved his hands off Jade's hips to grab Tori's hips and bucked a few more times, pushing Tori farther towards the cliff, drawing out surprised yelps from his forcefulness. Jade nibbled on the side of her neck and moved her hand off Tori's cheek and down to palm over the mocha colored breast and tweaked the girl's chocolate tips.

"Ahahhahh, ewwahhh, uggghhh…" Tori's groaned out as her overworked and oversensitive body struggled with the additional pleasure to not pass out.

She was about to test her stamina as Freddie pushed all the way inside, forcing his crown to push a hair through her cervix. He threw his head back and let out a fierce howl that penetrate the walls and echoed through the forest as he fired directly into her womb.

Tori's eyes rolled back from the sheer fullness of his hot release, feeling him filling her womb completely with several heavy shots that drained nearly to bottom of the barrel of his balls, and violently shuddered in Jade's grasp and weight on her, driving her hips against Freddie's pelvis. Her mouth opened and closed, mewing and moaning her slurred words as her voice was too raw to scream.

Time seemed to stop for Tori as she detached from reality with her very being was flooded with pleasure. She couldn't see or feel the outside world, only the warmth of love and acceptance in her soul.

She eventually floated down to Earth, feeling part of Jade's weight on her then the butterfly kisses on her face, followed by the soft whispers from the gothic teen assuring her that she was safe and giving her additional comfort as she knew from experience how vulnerable it could feel after such a release.

Freddie rubbed his hands up and down Jade's side, allowing himself a moment of peace in finishing in such a fulfilling manner of being with two of the most beautiful people he had met. He cooled down after uncounted minutes then slowly withdrew from Tori's opening spasming around his angrily red and now spent shaft. He turned and flopped down to again lay parallel to the girls at the foot of the bed, his body reverting fully to human.

Jade had been lazily kissing on Tori until she finally saw that the brunette was too weak and barely conscious to respond. She pushed herself up and scooted down Tori, lazily dragging her breasts across the sweaty and trembling body, then dropped down to the floor on her knees. She pulled Tori's thighs over on each of her shoulders then drove her face into Tori's opening and licked like mad, collecting his seeping release onto her tongue and smear on each other's lips.

Tori whimpered from Jade feasting, but didn't have the strength to resist Jade's attention, not even being able to lift her head up to watch her or move a hand to push on her forehead to signal that it was too much. She endured the sucking and cleaning, tension a few times until her muscles shivered and relaxed.

Jade pulled her mouth away from the nearly worn out love hole and kissed all around it, avoiding her clitoris and trying to settle the brunette's still trembling muscles. She closed her eyes and felt intoxicated in tasting the mocha skin covered in the fine film of sweat on the girl's pelvis that was a fantastic aftertaste.

Once Tori seemed to basically doze off to slumber land, Jade stood up and crawled back onto the bed, kneeling between his legs and slurped his finally weakening and nectar covered shaft into her mouth. She moaned from the array of tastes from the three of them assaulting her tongue. It was the finest taste she could imagine and wished she could bottle it up and serve it as wine to one of their meals.

Freddie rolled his eyes back and stifled a deep groan while bucked his ass off the bed to get more of his shrinking rod into her mouth.

The wicked she-wolf rubbed her palm over his flexing abs, assuring him that her mouth wasn't going anywhere until he was satisfied. She bobbed a little faster and obscenely slurping around him and looking up to his pleasured etched face, pleased that she was still giving him pleasure after what he had done for her.

Freddie opened his eyes and saw the sweet curvature of her ass sticking up as she kneeled over. His imagination started forming images about what he would like to do with such a fine ass, but would likely never get to enjoy due to the risk of injury to her despite her superhuman condition.

Jade smiled around his meat that was trying to strengthen again from her attention and unknowingly to his imagination. She was more than willing to do such a thing for him. She released his semi-flaccid member and kissed down the underside of his length then took several long licks across his balls damped with his sweat and her and Tori's juices. After giving them a thorough cleaning, she sat up and straddled his thighs. She carefully wrapped her fingers around his shaft and slowly pumped him, perhaps teasing him to get hard again. She licked her lips and remarked, "You filled her up good baby… filled that tight pussy and womb up, just ready to carry one of her own…" She rubbed her left palm over her bellybutton. "…you think you gave our baby a little brother or sister?"

Freddie rubbed his hands up and down Jade's thighs and answered with a tired breath, "That wasn't the intention and it would make things harder on you two, but… would that be such a bad thing if it happened?"

Jade licked her lips, grinning like mad as if she was just told they were making a sequel to 'The Scissoring'. "No it wouldn't." She continued to rub her stomach and lightly commented, joy she didn't realize she could feel bubbling from her soul. "No, he or she should have all the happiness in the world and a sibling would be just the thing to add to it…" She swiveled her hips and ground her nether lips against his balls, coating them again with her leaking dew. "…I know they would fight and get on each others nerves from time to time, but they would love each other… and we really all be a family."

She leaned forward, trapping his semi-solid and twitching rod between his muscular and smooth abdomen and started kissing him again.

Tori rolled her head to the side to better hear the couple as her senses were still overloaded from her release. She couldn't make out every word they were exchanging, but picked up the general topic. Her mind, body and soul needed to feel Freddie filling her, but it didn't occur to her that he could possibly get pregnant. She had been on the pill for the last few years, but she wondered if her new 'condition' negated their effectiveness. She wanted to discuss such a possibility and what it would mean to their 'arrangement', but her body was just too drained and sleep called to her. The last thing she saw as her eyes fluttered shut was Jade sliding down Freddie to lie on her stomach and hover her chest over Freddie's pelvis, stroking his weakening shaft in an attempt to keep him hard then wrapping him with her breasts.

* * *

 **Vega Residence**

Tori slowly stirred as her breath steadily increased with the bands of morning light warming her skin. She rolled to her side and pulled herself into a fetal position, her muscles straining with some odd soreness. She relaxed and let out a deep yawn before rolling back onto her back. She sat up, moving her hands to the sides and behind to support herself and taking a deep yawn. She smacked her lips and blinked a few times as the morning light filtered into her bedroom.

She instinctively felt that it was too early to get up as her body needed more rest, however, she knew she needed to get up. She sat up completely and raised her arms up above her head to stretch them, whimpering in mild discomfort. She dropped her arms and glanced at them, noticing several bruises nearly evenly spaced about the size of fingertips on her biceps. She squinted at their mysterious appearance as if someone had violently gripped her. As she examined her arms, she noticed that she had just a sheet over her and that it slid down as she sat up, revealing her bare breasts that had several spots of discoloration, particularly around her nipples. She looked down at her nude form, surprised that she was in a state of undress and the additional spots, adding more to the mystery.

"There's no way…" she said to herself, shaking her head as her too real dream was getting to her. No such thing as monsters or anything like that…

She crawled out of bed, stumbling and having to grab the edge of the bed to prevent collapsing to the floor. She steadied her footing as her muscles screamed with unexplained soreness then headed for her closet to grab a robe. She pulled it on then quickly tied the belt around her then headed for her bathroom.

Tori walked to the sink and turned on the faucet to start the water running. She tested the water with her fingertips to test the temperature then proceeded to wash her face. After washing, rinsing and drying her face, she picked up a brush and brushed her hair off her shoulder and unto the other one, exposing one side of her neck. As she turned her head to one side and brushed out her hair, she noticed the tip of something faint just into view under her hairline. She turned her head more and looked with the corner of her eye into the mirror in an attempt to determine what she was seeing. She crossed her arm over her chest and to bring her hand around her neck brushed her fingertips over the lighter colored line to her skin and felt the unevenness of it. Her eyes opened her eyes when she realized that it was a scar.

She dropped her hand away and took a step away from the mirror, almost shaking as she realized the possibility that last night wasn't some wild dream. Her hands flew down to her waist and palmed her hands over her abdomen and looking down at it, brushing over it while the memory of being stretched and pounded became vivid in her mind from her trip in the forest to Jade's little hideaway cabin. She shuddered with the strength of the memory of him finishing inside, filling her to the brim and leaving her exhausted and feeling a tingling sensation in her loins.

The aspiring pop star closed her eyes and gently bit into her bottom lip, continuing to rub over her taunt abdomen and the possibility rushing to the forefront of her mind that she could be carrying Freddie's child.

She shook her head and quickly disregarded the idea as well as what she thought had to be a dream. She told herself it was just a crazy dream. She had just been thinking about Jade in concern recently and saw some late night horror movie that triggered the dream. Werewolves were just for fairy tales.

Tori wanted to clear her mind and needed to get ready for the day, so she turned to the shower and turned on the water, waiting a few seconds for the temperature to level off then slipped into the shower. She tried to just let the water wash away the night, loosen up her tense and sore muscles that she chalked up to sleeping wrong and the powerful dream, but she kept recalling parts of it and while one hand washed over her tanned body, her right hand naturally traveled down her stomach then slipped between her legs and lazily brushed over her core, just to release a little tension.

She shuddered at the surprised soreness she felt, yet she felt more sensitive than usual and was drawn to continue to gently brush the pads of her fingertips over her center.

The 'dream' flooded her mind with the erotic images of the acts shared between Jade and her boyfriend, but the idea that she could become that emotionally close to Jade with the gothic girl not only willing accepting her, but nearly pleading for Tori to accept her. As much as she thought the idea was wild with the fantastic elements of werewolves and Jade accepting her, it fueled her quickly building release and before she knew it, she had to clamp her free hand over her mouth and muffled a scream as her body was wrecked with a shuddering release.

She huffed for breath and grinned like mad at such a satisfying release driven by her feelings for Jade and sexual attraction to her and Freddie. She stood there for several seconds, enjoying the afterglow until she realized that the water falling and cascading off her body.

Tori swallowed down her embarrassment and quickly cleaned her crotch and rinsed the soapsuds off her body then stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and hastily dried herself off. The bathroom had filled with steam and she had to wipe the mirror off to see a little better, her breath still hitched from the overpowering release in the shower. Using the arm of her robe she began to wipe the edges off, she accidentally knocked Trina's razor into the sink. Like lightning, her arm shot out to catch it in her hand, the sudden speed and force of the catch caused a slice in her finger.

"Shit!" she exclaimed pulling the finger into her mouth, when she suddenly froze at the image in the mirror. Her eyes. They were no longer brown, but golden, almost glowing as she stared at herself. But it wasn't just her eyes though. Her teeth were suddenly looking quite sharp and jagged, and it seemed the more horrified she was, the more she noticed these changes. "What… what's happening…"

Her phone suddenly rang in her bedroom, distracting her momentarily, and when she looked back, she didn't see any of the supernatural appearances. Only her usual look, but she did feel like she might be glowing a little brighter. Outside of some unusual visions and pain, she actually felt better than she had in a long time.

She moved back to her room and checked her phone, and her heart skipped a beat. It was all real…

-We still on for that ride, Vega? Btw bring some food. Eating for two is some serious bullshit.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Tori with the dream within a dream which I'm sure might feel a little cheap to some readers, especially since I used this same technique back during my 'Wishes were Hornets' dreams/wishes. But I would argue that this was much better written than those. SVAD played a big role in handling some of the tryst in the bedroom so thanks go to him for much of that, and as I said, this is the first one in a while that I have written nearly all of so if you hate it, please feel free to direct it here. No such thing as a bad review if you put some thought behind it. Freddie's, of course, will be our final dream so that should be up in a couple weeks, possible in two parts again but I'll hopefully do better posting them closer. So, again, I hope to hear from you readers, and thank you so much for reading and sticking with the story.**


	7. Private Orders in Captain's Quarters 1

**A few days later than I intended once again, but SVAD and I have been hard at work on a special Halloween surprise I'll explain towards the end. This is another two parter so I'll post the next chapter sometime in the next week or so. So without further ado, here's "Private Orders in the Captain's Quarters: Part One"**

* * *

Freddie groggily returned to the waking world, immediately feeling a faint strain on his shoulder and neck muscles, and some deep soreness in his shoulders. Realizing his arms were raised up above his head for some reason, he tried to pull his arms down and found his wrists shackled tight. He blinked several times as the sunlight filled… well, wherever he was located… and illuminated his vision. He slightly squinted as he got his bearings, seeing that he was just in his white loose shirt with frill sleeves and dark blue uniform pants and black boots. While he could clearly feel that he was still on the ocean, he scanned his eyes across his surroundings to see that he was in a fairly large cabin in the stern of presumably a frigate with the light shining through the highly crafted and accent covered back glass windows behind a sturdy and well stocked captain's desk. The rest of the cabin had a few pictures, mostly of rumored sea beasts as well as a couple portraits, a folded tarp hanging from the roof at the right side of the windows and on the other side of the cabin to his right, a rectangular table that looked like it was covered with various maps, charts and navigational tools.

He didn't get to take any further stock of the room as four beautiful young women walked to stand in front of him. In the center was a prominently raven haired woman with piercing blue eyes, near porcelain skin, symmetrical face and pink lips, not too thin and not too thick. She wore a protuberant black triangular captain's hat with a jade colored bow on the right side of the hat, the tails of the ribbon falling on the side of her face. She wore an off the shoulder white shirt that showed her generous upper chest with a heavy padded and armored black corset that supported her large bust, a tilted belt that held her saber and a pair of leather pants and knee high boots.

The leading young woman's eyes were easily the most captivating thing at the moment and he thought he could see her subtly flinch, perhaps making the same connection between them.

He regretfully pulled his eyes away from her enchanting eyes and looked to her right, seeing a slightly shorter blonde with nearly the same skin tone as the first young woman. She was quite attractive with her fierce expression and feathery wild hair, yet underneath, he guessed could be quite sweet. She wore a similar white off the shoulders shirt with a supportive brown leather corset with several overlapping and mismatched sashes of material for a skirt and black knee high boots. She wore a prominent belt with a cutlass hanging off her left hip.

On the center pirate's left stood a long haired brunette of the same height with an athletic and lithe build with tanned skin. She had a black eye patch over her left eye, but no other indication of any other kind of facial injuries and it certainly didn't take away from her Latin beauty. She wore a white tight tank top that was raggedly cut off just a few inches from under her B-cup breasts and showed off her smooth and taut abdomen with her hip hugging and tight fitting black leather pants. On her left hip, she wore a similar curved cutlass to the blonde.

The fourth girl stood next to the blonde and was the shortest of the group. She was barely above five feet tall with long red velvet hair that fell over her shoulders and upper chest across her white trimmed back, off the shoulders, short sleeved shirt. Her skirt were alternating colors of red and black stripes that reached mid thigh and wore shin high black boots to complete her outfit. She looked as cute as a button to Freddie's eyes, like a child playing dress up, even with a smallsword, basically a rapier but only half the length for quick thrusts, lazily hanging off her left hip.

"Well…" Freddie grinned almost in a goofy manner and politely greeted them, "Hello?"

"Interesting way to greet the people who chained you up…" The raven haired young woman, clearly the leader of the group smiled, half menacingly, half alluring. "Hello."

The redhead raised a hand and waved with a slightly high pitched voice calling out, "Hiiii. What's your name?"

The blonde glanced to her companion and raised an eyebrow, almost as an admonished her for her giddy reaction.

Freddie politely continued, "I'm Fredrick, Captain Fredrick Benson of his Majesty's Royal Navy."

The darkest haired pirate answered with a sweet voice, "Hello… Fredrick… I'm going to call you… Freddie. I'm Captain Jadelyn West, the leader of this ship and you… Freddie… are our prisoner."

"Prisoner, eh?" The handsome fellow nodded his head and half-smirked, shaking his chained hands, agreeing with her assessment, "Okay… no argument there."

"You're chained up…" The blonde rolled her eyes and snorted. "There's not much for you to argue about really."

The redhead turned to the blonde and softly admonished her, "Samantha, be nice." She walked to the captain's desk and poured a cup of water then walked to him and knelt down, offering him a cup of water to his lips.

Freddie happily accepted the drink then smiled his thanks to the redhead, getting a soft giggle and bright expression from her.

The redhead looked over her shoulder and pouted, "I thought we were just rescuing him?"

"Catarina's right," the lithe bodied brunette crossed her arms under her chest and agreed. "I thought we rescued him? He's not our prisoner."

"I'd say that depends on him…" The darker haired young woman and the blonde exchanged glances then the taller one reluctantly answered, "But yes, technically it was a rescue since he didn't put up a fight, but-"

"Because one of your people struck me from behind…"

All eyes turned to Samantha who simply offered a shrug.

"As I was saying…" the captain continued, rolling her eyes, "we can't exactly let him… you… have free reign of the ship since you're a Royal Navy officer."

Samantha followed up with a dismissive laugh, "Why do you two think we shackled him? We don't need him to do something stupid like try to sabotage the ship."

"Suppose that makes sense…" Freddie raised a curious eyebrow and asked, "So if you 'rescued' me, I assume the vessel I was on was sunk?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" He saw a flicker of regret in Jadelyn's eye then she forced a smile to answer. "When the crew foolishly put up a fight, a fire was 'accidentally' started. We grabbed what, and who, we could and pulled away as she burned… we were able to pick up a few more from the water, but the ship was lost…"

Samantha hissed through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed by the situation, "And most of the goddamn loot down with it."

"I'm glad that you… well, most of you… seem to have your priorities in line," The bound naval officer falsely smiled and commented with an equally forced voice, "That's mighty kind of you… at least, for a pirate."

Jadelyn returned with a nearly sour expression, feeling a minor sting from the backhanded compliment "Yes… we wanted the cargo; we're not interested in killing anybody."

"Speak for yourself…" the blonde grumbled.

"Where do you think the stories come from, Freddie?" Victoria added. "The Jade Scissor Pirates. All the ones we spare can tell people if they surrender to us, no one gets hurt."

The blonde followed up, "But if they're stupid enough to fight us…" She reached across her waist and patted the handle of her cutlass.

Jadelyn teased, "And Samantha loves her fights…"

Freddie nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Point taken."

The dark haired captain continued, "So… we'll drop you off on the first habitable place we pass… plenty of islands with regular traffic passing by to be rescued in days, or we could drop you off on a beach miles from a safe harbor, but in the mean time… since you're healthy and strong, you have to earn your keep."

"Seems an odd way to gain a crew member… but fair enough" Freddie nodded his head and answered, "I understand my way around a ship. I didn't just earn my commission through political connections."

"All well and good and perhaps we can use that too…" Jadelyn spared glances to the other ladies then licked her pink lips and started casually. "But… we were hoping that you knew your way around a woman better…"

"If you're looking for a doctor, I'm afraid I'm not-"

"Maybe a love doctor…" Catarina giggled.

The shackled sailor slightly cocked his head to the side and questioned, "Excuse me?"

"Well, Captain Benson…" Jadelyn said, leaning down to get very close to his face. "This is an all female crew and sometimes… we have needs not fulfilled by the fairer sex…"

"So I'm your concubine?" Freddie raised a surprise eyebrow, not believing how his mind filled in the black of what she expected from him. He slowly asked, clearly stunned by what she was suggesting, "You want me to… service your crew?"

"No. If they want a man, that's their business to get one," Jadelyn shook her head and answered, "but the four of us… we require something with a little more… 'quality stock'. We're not just going to let just any man touch us—"

"Quality I suppose is a relative term…" Samantha picked up, "but you apparently fit that bill… being an officer and all with clear authority and responsibility… chizz, maybe we should just ransom you back to your family? Make a pretty piece of eight off of you."

"Samantha, we talked about this," Victoria interrupted, "we agreed that he was-"

"Oooh!" Catarina eagerly demanded with a raised pitched voice, "I want to play first!"

The others gave her various looks of curiosity then broke into various levels of humorous smiles.

The redhead knotted her brow and slightly pouted, "What?" She looked to him and patted his right shoulder. "He's handsome and looks really sweet."

Freddie looked to her a bit dumbfounded, but was a little flattered with her compliments.

Jadelyn shook her head and answered with a moment of her hand towards Freddie, "Nothing's wrong Kitty Cat. If you want to have some fun with him first, go right ahead. There's no rush. I'm sure Vega will be patient enough to wait until you get done, she's waited her whole life for a man, what's another few minutes. Hell, she could always join you."

"Just so I understand this…" the muscular officer bashfully smiled and asked, "I have to… please you ladies until you can find me a safe enough spot to let me go?"

Jadelyn took step closer to him and knelt on one knee, giving him a devilish smile. "It'll be the easiest job on the ship… depending on how good you are. I'm feeling fine, and I'm not sure Samantha will ever let her guard down enough to take a man, but… as you can see, Catarina would appreciate the attention from someone as…" Her grin grew and reached out to trail the tip of her pointer finger down the center of his chest as she continued with a little dramatic flare, "…big and strong and handsome and I'm sure as brave as you… she's got a little thing for people like you… so heroic."

"Mmmhmm…" Victoria said, biting her lip, earning smirking glances from the other girls.

"Clearly…" Jadelyn looked back at him and pointed over her shoulder to Victoria and added, "Our little virgin Victoria has the same weakness and has been dreaming of someone like you taking her. I personally blame the fairy tales. So… you'll have to just worry about taking care of them for a few days… if you're good enough, I might let you get a taste of me…"

Freddie thought about his quite unexpected circumstances. He was expecting a quiet sail from England to the New World, hitching a ride on the merchant vessel with only the fear of bad weather possibly shipwrecking or drowning him- not to be used as basically a stud for some women pirates that needed the feel of a man.

Any thoughts of coming up with some plan to prevent such a thing from happening were interrupted with Catarina getting up for a second to put away the cup on the Captain's desk then knelt down between his splayed legs, almost pushing past Jadelyn who simply backed away to watch the coming fireworks. The clearly sweet redhead then looked to him with a bashful expression, showing she wasn't a blood thirsty pirate as the other girls seemed to be—well, possibly Jadelyn and definitely Samantha, but Victoria looked just as sweet even with the eye patch. She looked sweet and innocent, as if she should have been some colonial governor's or high official's daughter that would settle with someone else in high society. He couldn't help but wonder how she ended up on a vessel like this.

"It's been so long since I had a nice man… they're always so rough and mean nowadays." She barely withheld a giggle as she went about undoing the lace to his britches and pulling the flap apart to reveal his underwear. She wasted no time pulling the uniform pants down and his underwear off his hips with him figuring it was pointless not to help her by lifting his rear until they were down to his knees. She widened her eyes and smiled at seeing his sizable, but relaxed package, and delicately wrapped her small and surprisingly soft hand, for a woman of the sea, around his flaccid organ and gave a few gentle pumps to get a feel for it.

"Guess, Kitty Cat's not wasting any time…" Jadelyn stifled a laugh and remarked to the ladies, "On the upside, it looks like there's going to be more than enough for your turn, Vega."

Victoria shook her head, unable to take her eyes off of the couple, specifically where Catarina's hand was, and walked over to lean against the front edge of Jadelyn's desk while the other pirates went to the table on the other side of the cabin and started looking over their charts to determine their next destination, trying and failing to ignore the scene playing out.

Freddie took a deep breath as the feminine touch was long missed and his body immediately started getting into gear about what it expected to happen, starting to release any number of hormones into his bloodstream. "Mmmnnnghh…"

Catarina innocently looked to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He patiently smiled to her, suppressing the voice in his head that said he wasn't alright in about to be used for their sexual pleasure, and answered, "I'm fine, it's just… been a while… at sea and all…"

"Oh… I'm not hurting you?" she looked him in the eyes and questioned genuinely concerned about his wellbeing. "I've never seen or felt a big thingie like this so I didn't know if those are more sensitive…"

"No sweetheart… it feels… your hand…" He took a deep breath as her palm absently rubbed over his crown. "…feels great…"

Catarina bit into her bottom lip, pleased with his praise and term of endearment and continued to carefully stroke him, coaxing him to slowly strengthen in her hand.

Freddie closed his eyes and softly grunted, surprised with himself how quickly he was responding to her gentle touch as if she was lovingly caressing him as a longtime lover. When the captain mentioned it had been a while for the girl, he couldn't help but feel that she'd grip him with a bit more… enthusiasm, but this… this was nice.

As much as Catarina was enjoying manually pleasing him, she wanted more than just to stroke him. She scooted back to lie on her stomach and brought her face to his crotch. She inhaled his manly scent, surprisingly clean for a man aboard a sailing vessel for any given time, then stuck out her tongue and took a few lazy licks over his somewhat soft package. She started from his base to his crown in one long lick then back down to his clearly heavy balls, instantly causing him to twitch and stir. She slurped him into her mouth; having a feeling it would be her only chance to take all of him. She stuck her tongue out, sliding along the underside of his strengthening shaft and lathered back and forth against his balls while her cute nose snuggled against his shortly trimmed pubic hair, continuing to breathe in his manly sent that seemed to comfort her on one level.

Freddie relaxed his head back against the beam and sighed as her delicate tongue lazily bathed his steadily growing stiffness. He contemplated what he should do in such a situation. Should he resist a release as his duty demanded of him? He knew honor and duty must give way to simple reality as it was a pointless gesture since she could continue on indefinitely until he blew. All his resistance would do would make him tired and one look at the innocent and sweet girl on her stomach kicking her feet back and forth made him mentally question if she should even be doing such a thing. She came off as just what she appeared to be… almost like a child who just wanted to have a little intimate fun with him.

He looked back down and noticed her cute little ass sticking up and out of the hem of her dress as it was riding up. She wore cute little pink panties that clung to her lightly tanned skin, causing a number of inappropriate images in his head to form about what he'd love to do to her- how he'd bend her over and tease her with a few gentle swats before gripping her hips and diving his face into her no doubt sweet sex until he finally was ready to take her from behind. He stifled a groan at the sight, his imagination and the building feeling in his loin from her attentive mouth and tongue, slowly starting to roll his hips for her to accept more of him into her mouth. He looked down at his lap to see the bobbing head full of red hair as she eagerly suckled from him, moaning and mewing, clearly enjoying the task.

Catarina continued her playful attention of lazy licks, but mostly long suckles that she could take less and less of him as he grew to full mast. Her skill for simple suckling as if she was using his rod as a pacifier was unmatched, causing him to reach full strength in less than a minute. She popped off and looked at his shaft in amazement, clearly even surprised by his size- healthily above average size, but not quite ridiculously so. She slurped him back into her mouth and picked up her bobbing, obscenely slurping around him and getting a good helping of his savory flavor.

As she was playfully enjoying her flesh binkie, Victoria remained leaning against the captain's desk and the end of the cabin and just watched her friend enjoy her new toy. Her eyes darted back and forth between the pleasurable grimace on Freddie's handsome face, and Catarina's cute tush peeking out from her skirt, and to the middle where her adorable lips were stretched wide over his sizable girth. On hand pawed over her left leather covered thigh and other over her bare midriff, sometimes hooking her bellybutton with a finger. She had known the moment she saw him that he was like a prince from her stories, and felt that he'd be the one to be her first true mate, but seeing what he was equipped with made her question that choice.

Catarina took her left hand off his thigh near his hip joint where she was resting her hands on either side and grabbed his base, lazily stroking it to give the part of his shaft she couldn't take into her mouth some attention.

"Uggghhh…" Freddie rested his head back against the support beam and rolled his hips in time with her bobbing, each finding a lazy rhythm with their shared activity. His breath slowly increased as he couldn't deny the pleasure he was feeling from her lazy suckling and lower stroking. She wasn't so much giving him a blowjob, but just using his tool to suck on like a binkie, but it wasn't any less enjoyable and felt like he wouldn't mind spending a lazy afternoon relaxing and receiving this treatment.

His mind flashed to the scene of them in a large bed on a lazy, sunny and cool afternoon near the beach with the doors to the balcony open and a light breeze passing over them. He was relaxing back and she resting on her stomach, lazily going about sucking on him like she didn't have a care in the world. He'd run his fingers through her hair and massage her scalp, encouraging her to do whatever she wanted, which seemed to just be this task. He would eventually grunt and groan then pop in her mouth and she'd happily accept it without missing a drop, give him a few moments for the sensitivity to subside then back on him, rinsing and repeating until sunset and he was completely drained. Then start the day anew.

After several more minutes of her loudly mewing around his meat and him lowly growling in encouragement, Jadelyn looked up from her charts and asked, "Are you having fun with our guest, Kitty Cat?"

Catarina initially ignored her as she was enamored with enjoying the fleshy staff, but pulled her mouth off his standing rod, taking deep hot breaths against his mushroom head, and looked over her right and giggled, "Yeah… he's so fun to suck on…" She slipped her mouth back around him, lazily bobbing and suckling out his free flowing precum at this point.

"Actually…" Samantha looked up from the map, eyes watering a bit as she watched the scene, trying to fight off the feelings it was causing her inside, and made a remark, "I'm surprised he hasn't blown yet."

Jadelyn looked down at the map, trying to finish out her calculation to when they'd reach their next destination, and answered, "Just give her time. You know better than anyone how well she can suckle…"

The blonde haired pirate absent mindedly brought her right hand up and cupped over her white shirt covered and leather corset supported breast, brushing her thumb over the probable location of her nipple as her mind recalled the natural act the redheaded pirate love to do with her during the night. Sometimes too much.

Freddie noticed Samantha touching herself, realizing where the girl got all the practice in sucking.

The redhead slightly twisted head as she picked up her bobbing, slurping louder and harder around is shaft as her head moved up and down his shaft. She clearly was enjoying his sweet leaking taste and perhaps was ready for a real treat. She moved her left hand between her legs and underneath her skirt then unseen by Freddie, pulled the crotch of underwear to the side to start gently rubbing over her sex.

She immediately whimpered around his shaft from her own stimulation and eagerness to fill her mouth with his manhood.

Freddie growled with the increase pleasure of her sounds causing vibrations down his rod and into his balls, but he was still a ways away from releasing if that was her intention.

Catarina eventually pulled her mouth off of him, satisfied for the moment of suckling on such a thick 'toy' even if she hadn't gotten her treat, and sat up on her knees. She wiped her bottom lip off with her thumb and scooted on her knees to kneel close to him. She rested his hand on his shoulders, bringing her face just inches from him and bashfully asked, "I'm a little scared it won't… you know… but… can I ride you?"

"You can do whatever you want with him…" Samantha overheard the sweet redhead's question and softly admonished her with a roll of her eyes, "Kitty Cat, you don't have to ask the prisoner whether you can ride them. He's the prisoner."

"Oh…" She looked back to Freddie and moved her face close to him, their lips just an inch away from each other. She lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear her and uttered, embarrassed and almost pleading, "I don't want to be bossy like her, so I want to ask. Can I…"

"I think you already know…" Freddie saw the need of the sweet redhead for this kind of connection, to truly feel intimate and one with someone. He didn't know her at all, but instinctively knew she was a kind and sweet girl that he wanted to comfort. He gave her a comforting smile and continued his answer, "If you want to…"

"Yay yay!" Catarina brightened with a smile and placed a kissed on his cheek and shrieked a joyful sound. She stood up and reached under her black and red stripped shirt, hooking her thumbs between the band of her panties and hips. She leaned forward as she pulled them down then pulled them off one ankle at a time. The crotch of her panties was clearly damp from her enjoyment of using his shaft as a glorified binkie.

"If you'd like, I could… return the favor…" Freddie said, shaking his hands in the shackles for their release. It didn't hurt that he could smell her overwhelming arousal and he felt a bit hungry for her.

"That's ok…" She tossed the panties away and got back on her knees and hovered over his standing shaft. She reached under herself and gripped the upper half of his shaft to line up with her opening. She rubbed the saliva and precum smeared crown against her petals, hesitating to sink onto him knowing it would be like threading a needle with the mast of the ship. She muttered in disappointment, "I don't… think I'll fit…"

"It's ok…" Freddie knew he should have felt outrage at basically being used, but felt far more compassion towards the sweet enthusiastic girl that had actually given him some considerable pleasure he hadn't felt in a while. He whispered, "Just take your time and if it doesn't, you could grind on me… don't hurt yourself."

"Sweetie…" she smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek then sank down and his spongy head pushed against her entrance, causing her to squint and mew in discomfort for several seconds until he slipped past her tight opening with a pop. She winced for a moment, then eyes wide open, taking a deep breath and attempted to relax the muscles around his crown despite the lips wrapping around under his glands like a vacuum seal. She opened her eyes and slowly lowered herself, mewing in a struggle of pleasure and mild discomfort in being stretched by his mighty tool. She muttered as she was halfway down his shaft, "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! You're so… big…"

"Mmmhhmm" Freddie had his eyes closed and growled in his throat, experiencing equal pleasure being sleeved by such a tight flesh. He muttered under his breath, "You're… so tight… and god… so warm…"

She continued until his crown bumped against her entrance to her womb, leaving almost about another inch of him remaining outside. She snuggled her nose against his nose and cheek, trying to get out the nervous energy and tingles out of her. She pushed back on his shoulders to lift up an inch or so, taking a deep relief breath and commented, "I don't think I can take all of you… or last long…"

"It's alright…" he whispered, wishing his arms were free just to cradle her. "Take all the time you need… you feel incredible. Do you feel good?"

The redhead eagerly nodded her head with a playful smile. "Yeah…"

"That's good." He lowered his voice and teased as if they were sharing an inside joke, "That's really good… no point in doing this if you're not."

She giggled, happy that they were on the same page then focused on the task at hand. She carefully lowered herself and cycled a few times, trying to will her tight muscles to relax, but it was a challenge with each of their sizes. Eventually, she began to lazily ride him, slower than she had hoped due to his size and only taking about half of him, but no less pleasurable experience, she brought her face close to his face. She puffed out warm breath against his mouth with each cycle on him and bashfully asked with doe eyes, "Can I kiss you?"

"I'd love that…" Freddie smiled to her and dipped his face forward, taking the kiss from what tasted like bubblegum lips.

Catarina moved her right hand off his shoulder and cupped the back of his head, holding him in place as she returned the kiss. She stopped her riding and swiveled her hips like a belly dancer while she giggled into the kiss.

Freddie groaned into the kiss with the change in pace and she whimpered as well with the new feeling coursing through her.

They shared affectionate kisses for several seconds like they were a sweetheart couple that were sharing their first kisses, each finding some specialness in their exchange.

Catarina broke their kiss and smiled before snuggling her head against the side of his neck. "You're a really good kisser…"

"So are you…" Freddie grunted a few times as her muscles massaged his mushroom head then asked, "Can I… taste you?"

Catarina knotted her brow, momentarily confused by his question as she was already on top of him, but then realized what he meant when he looked down at her small, but plumped chest straining against the tight white shirt. She smiled at realizing what he desired and felt a tingling of warmth in her gut, pleased that someone would find her chest desirable when there were the other girls in the picture—not that she entirely blamed them with how she enjoyed them on a regular basis. She reached up and hooked her thumb over the off the shoulder neckline shirt and pulled it down, revealing a supportive wrap over her chest. She curled her fingers over the material and pulled it down, revealing her lightly tanned plump A/B-cup breasts topped with pink little nubs. She bit her lip, nervous about how he would judge the plumps of flesh, being a bit self-conscious in comparison to Samantha and Jadelyn.

Freddie licked his lips, the desire in his eyes apparent and gave her a wink before he parted his lips and took a few quick licks over the nipple, causing it to become tauter before latching onto it and suckling. He quickly parted his lips wider and accepted more of the flesh into his mouth, mouthing over it and throwing in alternative licks.

Catarina tightened her grip behind his head and approvingly whimpered, enjoying someone paying attention to her chest in such a caring manner.

"You're skin is so sweet… I could spend all day tasting you…"He returned her suckling for a few moments, rolling his hips up to sink into her for another source of pleasure, then pulled back just slightly against her grip and shifted to brush his lips and nose across her cleavage to give her other soft mound the same love, licking, kissing and suckling from the nipple and surrounded flesh. It may have been the smallest chest out of all the girls, but it was warm, soft and tasty and he was going to take advantage of the situation. "If your lips taste like candy and your body is so sweet, I can only imagine how other parts of you taste…"

"Mmmmhmmm…" The redheaded pirate whimpered in pleasure and gratitude, hoping he'd find out and allow that incredible mouth of his to ravage her as well, as her chest tingled and went down to her belly, stirring up her butterflies that already had begun flying around in their cage.

She regretfully pulled his mouth away from her chest so she could pick up back riding at a steady pace of sliding his thick rod through her several sizes too small opening. She cupped around the back of his neck and rested her forehead against his forehead as she picked up her pace.

Freddie eventually muttered to encourage her lovemaking, "You're beautiful… you're sweet girl aren't you?"

She opened her eyes and huffed out through shortening breath and a playful smile, taking his words as a compliment, "Thank you… you're… very handsome."

"Thank you…"

Catarina closed her eyes again, the muscles around her eyes tightening. She licked her lips and puffed out faster and faster breaths that blew on his nose and mouth, tickling them. Her slapping ass on his thighs and her increasingly high pitched whimpers filled the cabin, keeping Victoria's full attention while Jadelyn and Samantha passed the occasional glance to make sure she was alright and enjoying herself, trying hard, and failing, not to be distracted.

The redhead carried on gently riding him for several more minutes that continued to fill the room with her louder mews and his groans, having stretched out playing with him so far for about the last twenty minutes, just enjoying the living hobbyhorse as the bubbling feelings in her lower gut began to bounce all around her insides.

As those minutes passed with her enjoyment and the rest of the cabin took it as a normal background activity of one of them just riding someone for sexual fulfillment, what little defenses Freddie had put up from enjoying the little escapade had fallen and he began enjoying the situation of her playful riding. He pushed up with his heels for leverage to lift his ass off the deck to softly buck into her, but not enough to keep up with her pace. She was slick, tight, maybe too tight, warm and made the cutest whimpering sounds as she bounced on his lap. He realized that if he was on the ship for any considerable amount of time, he could get used to her having some fun with her.

However, he could see in her beautiful features that she was trying to reach her end and desperately wanted to arrive at that perfect moment of peace. He tenderly whispered, "Are you alright? Do you need a break?"

She finally muttered through increasingly shortened breath, "I'm… butterflies…"

He puffed a deep breath against her nose and lips, feeling her increasingly tighten around him and giving him a steady source of pleasure up his spine and down in his balls, "Tell me about… the butterflies? What are the butterflies?"

"They're bouncing in my… tummy… they want to get out then…" She lifted her gaze, meeting his eyes and allowing him to realize what she meant: the adorable girl was about to cum and she didn't know if she could handle it.

"Do you want to let them out?"

She nodded her head, brushing skin on skin and muttered, "Yes…"

He lifted his chin and captured her lips and slipping his tongue past them and moaned into her mouth, giving her impetus to lose control.

She whimpered in response and wrapped her arms tightly behind his neck, crashing his lips against his mouth. She stopped her bouncing and ground hard against him, grinding a bit of her button against his pubic hair, taking mere seconds as she felt the cage open and the butterflies explode from her stomach and fill her with warmth and happiness. As her mind was filled with ecstasy as her body went on autopilot and her tight little sleeve squeezed around him, wringing his shaft out like it was a washcloth. She ground against him with wider circular motion of her hips and limbs trembling with energy.

Freddie groaned and grunted into the kiss and bucked into her to deal with the overwhelming pleasure he felt around his root. She was the tightest thing he had ever felt around him possibly, other than with his first love. Fortunately, even after all her attention, he was still a bit ways off from releasing.

They rode out their pleasure, she getting far more out of it, until the wave passed through her body, taking her energy with it. She broke the kiss and collapsed against his chest then snuggled the side of her face against the side of his neck, mewing as if she was a happy kitten settling in for a nap.

He couldn't wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but he could snuggle the side of his cheek against her cheek.

The redhead smiled, appreciative gesture by the handsome young man.

Freddie affectionately whispered, "Are you okay?"

Catarina lifted her head off his shoulder and looked to him with a bright look in her eyes and a grin big enough to almost break her face. She gleefully whispered, "I'm great. Thank you, thank you so much…"

Freddie suppressed a laugh at the fact that he really didn't have a choice, well, perhaps he did with Catarina since she genuinely asked him and genuinely felt appreciative of his actions. "You're welcome… I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I know I'm not supposed to ask but…" she snuggled her face back against his neck and settled herself to relax, apparently forgetting that he was still buried halfway in her. She asked in a hopeful tone, "Did you enjoy it?"

Freddie uttered, struggling with her continuing rippling gripping of him, "Yes I did… the only thing I would change is that I wish I had gotten to hold you… and to get to taste a little bit more of you… You spent all the time servicing me, and I wish I could have let my mouth make love to you… I bet you taste sweet…"

She kissed his cheek then giggled, entirely confident that her words were true, "Next time you'll get to hold me… I'd love that."

She felt him squirming underneath him and looked down, realizing that he was partially still in her and felt an absence of something. She curiously asked, "Wait… you didn't…?"

He huffed out a breath and shook his head, "No… I didn't."

"Oh…" She and gave him a pout, disappointed with herself. She uttered with a voice that was laced with disappointment, "I'm sorry."

He saw in her eyes that she was truly remorseful and potentially this experience would be spoiled for her. He assuredly smiled to her and answered, "It's okay sweetie. It was fun for me too. I just have built up a lot of… stamina" He followed up with a kiss on the tip of her nose that caused her to giggle.

Catarina felt satisfyingly exhausted, but she couldn't just let him be unfulfilled, but she didn't get to act on her plan, as Victoria walked up behind Catarina and slipped her hands under her armpits and helped her off his shaft, drawing a deep sighs out of both their chests, then stand up on wobbly legs.

Victoria wrapped her arms around Catarina's stomach and looked over the shorter girl's right shoulder and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the 'weapon' between his legs up close, still proudly standing and covered with the redhead's release. She uttered in mild disbelief, "Wow… ah… you're still hard."

"Seriously?" Samantha said looking over at the scene, a fire immediately growing inside as she saw his proudly standing rod. "Holy shit…"

Freddie cleared his throat and awkwardly looked up at her. "Yeah, I ah… didn't finish…"

Victoria licked her lips and stuttered, trying to feel as confident as Jadelyn or Samantha, but clearly failing miserably at it, "I ah… could, ah… take care of that… if you want?"

He appreciatively smiled and answered with some purpose hesitation that his body didn't feel, "I ah… would appreciate that… if it wasn't… an inconvenience."

Catarina looked over her shoulder to meet Victoria's eyes and about to argue, but the brunette softly chided her, "You had your fun and finished, it's my turn. I feel like I've waited my whole life for him…"

The shorter young woman slightly frowned, but decided not to argue. She did have her fun and she didn't want to spoil Victoria's fun, reassured that her brunette friend would easily take care of him, and he would take care of her on her first time. She still regretfully remarked before pulling out of Victoria's grasp, "'kay, 'kay."

She walked towards the captain's desk to a bench couch built into the wall underneath the set of window at the back of the cabin. She climbed on it to lie down, propping her head with a pillow at the end of it to settle in for a little catnap in being so satisfied physically and emotionally.

Victoria turned her attention back to the bound sailor and he in turn, took another appreciative look at the lithe beauty. Her skin looked nearly bronze and features were both cute and alluring and her white tank top hugged her perky yet plump chest. A fool would turn down such an offer from such a beautiful woman, but perhaps a wise man might try to talk himself out of such a situation because she was a pirate after all; one that wanted to use him for her own gratification. However, he had to play along if they were going to keep their word or given the opportunity to escape.

"I should tell you…" the brunette knelt down to scoot between his spread legs still bound by his pants around his knees and wrapped her hand around his slick shaft and lazily started pumping, "I've never done anything like this before..."

"Oh…" Freddie closed his eyes and a low, primal groaned came from deep in his chest. His hips began rolling again, using her lightly wrapped hand as a sleeve to continue to give him some relief. "That's… um… well, you're… very good…"

"I was once promised but… he didn't work out… Never thought I'd find the one again, but… then I saw you… and…" Victoria licked her lips, pleased with his reaction to her touch. She continued her lazy and masterful strokes of his shaft with the occasional brushing of the pad of her thumb under his glands to rub in his seeping precum from his little eye for some time, keeping in step to his rhythm of getting pleasure and being turned on more and more by his manly groans. She'd studied the other girls and the other people for the best way to do things, and from Freddie's point of view, she wa a quick study. She eventually brought her lips to his right ear, shielding her face from the blonde and raven haired women, and whispered seductively, "You can go ahead and cum if you want… it's alright. I'll clean you up and I can wait for you to recover… if you want…"

Freddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the pirate was quite good with her hand gently stroking him, working Catarina's release into his skin like ointment. He could hear in her voice the sincerity of her words that despite being their 'passenger/prisoner' that she would take care of him and there was at least the illusion of choice, but an idea wormed its way into his head. He might as well take advantage of the situation since he was 'trapped' on the ship until they found a piece of ground to drop him off. He was just doing what he needed to survive, he justified in his head.

"No… not yet," he grunted back, "But, could I… kiss you? Maybe I could return some affection and you have such beautiful lips… That'll pull me back some…"

Victoria bit into her bottom lip, smiling and letting the bit of glee she felt shine through her visible eyes. She brought her lips to his mouth and gave him a slow, sensual kiss that he returned with just the perfect amount of pressure and sweetness. She felt like she was melting into such a kiss with a soft moan, feeling only this way about her closest friends, not this stranger they had plucked off one of their prizes. Clearly her gut was right- her charming prince… or officer in this case… had arrived.

Her hand practically stopped and she focused on deepening their kiss as if nothing else existed in the world but their lips. She slightly tilted her head and slipped her tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth and instantly dominated her tongue with gentle and power swipes with it. They shared deep moans and groans and she realized that she wanted to feel him deep inside, where no man had ever touched, and from the looks of him, he'd be digging to depths she could only dream of… filling her and making her feel just complete as when she was with Jadelyn.

She maintained the heated kisses for several more seconds, perhaps the next minute as timed stopped, drawing the attention of the co-captains debating their next place to raid ships and causing them to continue to evaluate their 'prize'. She finally broke the kiss and stood up to walk over to the desk and picked up the key for the shackles then walked back to Freddie.

She moved the key to unlock the restraints, but Samantha noticed what the brunette pirate was doing and called out, "Hey, is that such a good idea?"

"What's he going to do? Hold me hostage? We're still miles from any land and you're not going to let him hurt me…" She looked to him and one glance in his eyes confirmed she had nothing to worry about with her safety. "Right… _Captain?"_

Jadelyn and Samantha passed looks to one another, gauging what the other thought of this turn of events. The taller pirate reassuringly patted a loaded flintlock resting on the table, assuring herself that they could deal with him at a distance if he tried anything.

Victoria went about undoing the shackles, freeing one hand at a time then resumed her kissing.

Freddie smiled into the kisses, loving the taste of her pinkish lips while he rubbed each of his wrists in turn to get some circulation back into them and his hands before wrapping them around her.

Victoria regretfully pulled away and stood up to walk to the captain's desk then turned to rest her bottom on the edge of it and face him.

Freddie took a few moments to undo the laces to his boots to pull them off then pulled his pants and underwear down the rest of his legs and off his ankles. He stood and approached her, stopping when he was almost pressing his body against her and took her hips in his hands, his rigid member pushing into her belly button. He brought his face close to her face, smelling her fragrance, something like cinnamon, seemingly untouched by the salty air of being on the open sea.

His eyes met her visible eye and they shared a quiet moment before they naturally moved their mouths to one another to continue their slow and lazy kisses. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and his hands brushed up and down her sides, feeling her lithe and tight body, enticing both from her softness and his powerful but tender touch on her smooth body.

"Your body feels absolutely amazing…" His hands traveled down and reached for her crotch and in a flash, he pulled the ties to her britches loose. He pulled the flaps open then slipped his left hand down her bare midriff and under her silky underwear to feel her damp center. "So hot and moist, Victoria… I think someone's excited."

"Mmmmhmmm… uh huh…" Victoria mewed into his mouth, surprised by his delicate touch of her nether lips then the follow up lazy brushing of the pads. She was warm and wet for him already after watching the show Catarina put on in enjoying his fun stick. "You have no idea how bad I want this…"

"Let's find out…" Freddie broke the kiss and grabbed the waist at her hips and yanked them down her tanned stems and revealed more of her silky underwear, earning a slight yelp from the Latina beauty, and the eyes of the rest of the room. He brought his nose to her damp center, taking a deep whiff of her feminine scent, calling to him like an animal tracking its prey. It was incredibly inviting and for the first time since this 'gauntlet' started that he felt overcome by that lust. He couldn't wait any longer and hooked his fingers over the thin waistband of her underwear on either side of her hips then pulled down, with a light peeling sound as her arousal caused the fabric to stick to her lips, and reveal her bald and dew coated sex. He finished pulling her underwear down her legs and carefully lifted one foot out at a time to pull them off then tossed them aside. He palmed over her upper thighs and put a little pressure on them to force them slightly apart to give him clear access to her center. He took a few more moments to take in the sight then moved his mouth forward and took a broad lick from her perineum to her hood, taking his time to taste her fairly sweet taste.

Victoria grabbed over the edges of the desk and shuddered, whimpering out, "Oh God…"

"A little on edge there Vega?" Jadelyn teased her, not believing one lick would be some magical experience, at least when her own mouth wasn't in play.

"A… little…" The brunette turned to view her companion with her visible eye and uttered with a half-giddy smile, "You have no idea... he's…" She cut herself off and looked down to see that Freddie was getting into cleaning her petals with broad and lazy licks of her outer lips and alternating getting closer to her inner lips. He slithered his tongue between her folds and started swirling all around inside, sending her to a whole new level of shivering, causing her to grip the table for dear life. He pulled his tongue back and started drawing out letters over her inner lips, starting with capital A then went along the rest of the alphabet.

"Do I have some competition, Vega?" Jadelyn asked, half jokingly, knowing that Victoria always referred to her oral actions as the greatest thing ever, and the idea that this stranger was making some of the same noises burst from her mouth made her feel more than a little jealous. Realizing that Victoria was too lost to respond, she directed her words to Freddie, "Best be careful with that pussy, Officer Benson. I'm quite fond of it…"

"Me too," he managed before diving deeper into her. As his tongue was busy, his hands trailed up and down her thighs that were beginning to tremble, attempting to calm her and get a feel of her smooth skin. She rolled her hips towards his face as he treated her to his rendition of the alphabet. His hands began traveling up and quite easily reached up and slipped his hands underneath her raggedly ended and tight white tank top to palm over her hidden mounds. He gave them a good squeeze then pulled back and took the hem of her raggedy edge white top and pushed up her shirt across her upper chest to reveal the perky set of mocha colored breasts topped with dark coffee colored peaks. His hands went to work massaging them as his tongue started alternating between lowercase letters and numbers.

Just like when Catarina was servicing him, there seemed to be something so simplistic and amazing about sharing this act with her. He could see himself waking up in a bed with this tanned angel, and crawling between her legs to wake her up slowly, devouring her tight and delicious sex. Her body was incredible and he could only imagine what else they'd do once she was awake. Perhaps being 'trapped' on this boat with these beautiful girls wasn't such a bad thing…

His hand massaged the soft swell of flesh as if giving them a deep level massage while his fingers alternated catching the nubs between his fingers and thumbs to delicately roll and twist them. They were soft and warm and had that balance of softness and firmness to mold them with his fingers.

Victoria was rolling her head back and forth with the duel attention to her chest and sex, feeling as she was slowly becoming unglued with his attention. She wasn't sure if he had practiced or was naturally talented, but at the moment she didn't care; she just wanted him to make her cum.

The brunette pirate got her wish when he took a firm palming over her chest and moved up to her love nub and wrapped his lips around it, giving it a slurping suckle off of it.

"HOLY CHIIZZZZ!" she cried out and nearly bolted off the edge of the desk if it wasn't for his powerful hands holding her chest and his face firmly planted between her legs. She held his head against her center with her legs trembling, threatening to give out as her body was wretched with the powerful release that sent her muscles twitching. The rest of her nerves felt electrified and her vision blurred to a white haze.

Freddie continued his attention for several more seconds as she shuddered a few more times in his grip until she gave him a gentle tug on his hair to stop. He pulled his tongue away and stood to meet her at eye level.

"That was… just…" Victoria wore a near delirious expression, one he quickly interrupted when he tilted his head and claimed her mouth with a deep kiss. She raised her hands to cup his cheeks and moaned into the kiss and invading tongue, tasting her sweetness. "I taste so good on your lips…"

"Then let's not stop…" he smirked before pressing his glistening lips to hers again, hungrier this time as he suckled her bottom lip and dominated her tongue with his own, causing her to moan deeply into his mouth, the primal urges for needing him to take her body growing to levels impossible to ignore. And the feeling was more than mutual.

Freddie broke the kiss and kissed down her neck, leaving a thin trail of saliva. He skipped over her bunched up shirt and lulled his head down so he could part his lips and practically inhaled her flesh around her nub, his tongue immediately flicking wildly over it to harden into a stiff peak. His hands squeezed her hips, massaging her hipbone with his thumbs.

"Oh god… that feels so… amazing…" Victoria palmed over the back of his head to hold him in place, allowing him to worship her breast. She closed her eyes and breath huffed out, not completely coming off her high and practically trembling in his grasp as her pleasure shot back up.

"He's really giving her the treatment…" Off to the side, Samantha casually remarked, "She looks like she's having a good time."

"Yeah, she certainly is having a good time," Jadelyn lazily answered despite having secretly watched them like a hawk to make sure he didn't do anything she didn't want to be done. "Do I sense a little jealousy, Puckett?"

"No more than is brutally obvious from you, West," Samantha fired back, causing Jadelyn to stare at her with a look that said not to push those buttons, but that she wasn't wrong.

Victoria shuddered with a mini-release with his dedication and attention to her breast, but had to press on his shoulders to get him to stop before her brain fried. She needed to be conscious and clear headed for what she truly desired. "Pleeease…"

Freddie felt the pressure and released his mouth off her teat and gave her a satisfactory smirk, knowing that he had given her fantastic experience. "Tell me what you want, sweet Victoria… I will take care of you…"

"I know what I want…" Victoria gave him a slow and thankful kiss for his attention then she slipped around him and dropped to her knees and crawled away from him to the center of the white fur rug. She looked over her shoulder and gave her tight bubble ass a little wiggle towards him. "I need you to take me, Freddie… make me a… woman…"

"Are you sure, Victoria?" he asked, kneeling behind her so that his rod rested between her indescribably perfect ass and pulled her up so that he could kiss the back of her hairline and nibble on her ears. "Your maidenhood is a serious choice and I don't want to take something that was meant for your true love…"

"I knew I wanted to give myself to you the moment I saw you…" she whispered, reaching behind to cup his head and then gave him a deep soft kiss, grinding her ass a bit as her cheeks hugged him. "I'm a little scared about your… you know… but I have no doubts that I want you to be the man that takes me."

"As you wish…" he whispered, lowering her back to her original position. "Just let me know that you're ok as we do this, ok?"

"Ok… but hurry…" she said, moving back and forth to let his hardened member slide along her round cheeks, "I feel like I might explode without you…"

Freddie half smirked and eyes focused on the bronze derriere, imagining all the things that his carnal side would do to such a thing. He scooted forward and lined himself back up with her opening. He teased the hole with several swipes of his crown then put some soft pressure against her opening until his mushroom head popped inside the tight confines.

"Shhiiiittt…." Victoria lifted her chin and sighed while her backside wiggled back to encourage him to sink into her. His crown was already bigger than the toys used either by Jadelyn or Samantha, so she figured she'd be in for a treat, assuming she could take him. She wasn't overly concerned about that with Catarina being able to handle him for at least a little while. But to actually feel him was a whole other story. He was longer than the toys for sure, but it was the thickness… the stretching her insides had to do to accept him that made her feel pure electricity. "I feel… like you're… splitting me… in half…"

"Are you ok?" he asked, rubbing up and down on her back and sides, hoping to relax her as she was just as tight as Catarina, if not more so. "I didn't feel your…"

"I broke it horseback riding years ago…" she said, trying to maintain conscious thought as her world was slowly turning the brightest shade of white. "And I'm ok… it's just so much bigger than my fingers or the toys and-"

"And not likely to give you splinters this time," Samantha joked, but was seemingly ignored by the joining lovers.

"Your body feels like heaven… so hot and slick…" He continued to slowly pushing, earning deep moans from the lithe body brunette until he finally bottomed out just as his bulbous head pressed tightly against her cervix. "An incredible fit."

"So full… I can't believe… oh god… oh goddd…" Victoria slightly lowered her upper body, moving from on her hands to on her forearms and resting her forehead on her folding hands. She huffed out with a deep breath, "Oh Goddddd… you're so… freaking huge… and sooo deep… I think I feel you in my stomach…"

Freddie rubbed his hands in circles over her plump cheeks, attempting to settle her. He vaguely wished that he had given her the opportunity to finish him off after Catarina so he could enjoy this more, but figured time wasn't on his side to satisfy the girls.  
"And you're so tight… are you… alright?"

Victoria hesitated for several seconds, drawing concerns from him and Jadelyn watching in the distance. She was about to walk around the table and draw her cutlass, but Freddie rubbed his right hand up and down her spine and asked again with clear concern evident in his voice for the other ladies to hear, "Victoria, are you alright?"

Yeah… Yes… I'm ok..." The eye patch wearing pirate lifted her head and mumbled, "whew… just needed a few seconds to adjust. Just kinda got lost there for a minute…"

He nodded his head and answered, "Okay… good… I'll take my time…" He slowly pulled back until only his helmet remained inside her, taking more time to feel up her rear and brush his hands up and down her back.

"It feels soooo good…" Victoria grinned while she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and closed her eyes, loving the impromptu massage while feeling a piece of him inside. He'd only been inside her for such a short time, but already she felt empty and hollow without him filling her. "More… I want you… need it back… please…"

He pushed back halfway into her tight confines and pulled back to get adjusted to one another until he slowly cycled through a nice pace of medium depth thrusts, each time drawing a deep mew from her and deeper growl from him. The soft sound of his lower pelvis smacking her rear soon filled the room while she bucked forward then rebounded from the impact. She was able to get her hands back under her and slightly push back, wearing a pleasing grin on her face as she huffed out short breaths. "More… don't stop…"

Jadelyn finally took a seat on the other side of the table cupped her chin and watched with some interests as their 'prisoner' slowly fucked her 'girl' in a surprisingly affectionate manner. She was hesitant of letting anyone touch the sweet tanned beauty despite the brunette initiating the contact (anyone else would have been hacked to pieces with her saber if they dare tried to mess with her). Victoria was her girl as she was Victoria's girl. It went without saying each of the girls enjoyed each other on a carnal level and had deep feelings for one another, but it was clear that they had paired off with something deeper on the romantic side; she and Victoria as one pairing, Samantha and Catarina as the other. Men weren't a necessity, especially for the girl who'd never truly experienced one. However, she could see Victoria immensely enjoying herself being 'loved' by the handsome stranger and wouldn't want to spoil her fun with irrational jealousy. She was feeling a stronger tingling in her own being watching Freddie handling Victoria that had started the first moment their eyes had met, feeling an odd connection from the start. It was obvious that it wasn't just any man they had picked up. He was something special.

Samantha had stopped looking at the maps entirely to watch the show, equally impressed with the young man's body, attitude, and most of all, his stamina of handling Catarina and now Victoria, on her hands and knees, making the brunette bounce that tight little ass off his pelvis, driving deep into her tight little sex and making her whimper like a bitch in heat. She'd barely realized that her hand was already pressing against her own sex, beginning to ache for the same to be done with her, drooling a bit at the thought of this man, unlike any man she'd ever met, ravaging her. Her desire to have a try with Freddie grew to incalculable levels and decided that once Victoria was done, whether he was finished or not, he would be hers. She was beyond confident in her own ability to get him going again and she needed him to be the one to finally challenge her.

"I don't have long…" he muttered, mainly to himself. Freddie was feeling the building in his gut as he felt a new tug in wanting to release, but he had to make sure he satisfy her at least one more time before he blew. He reached down under her, taking a hold of her breasts then lifting her up to a standing position on her knees. He continued to gently saw into her while his hands busily massaged her chest and he kissed along the side of her neck. "Your body is exquisite… so tight and toned and soft…"

"Oh God," she huffed out with the new angle of penetration that rubbed the underside of his shaft across her internal bundle of nerves. "You… are perfect… Whenever… you want… my body… it's yours…"

Victoria opened her eyes and looked to Samantha and Jadelyn, suddenly feeling like she'd said something that crossed a line, especially with how possessive Jadelyn could be at times, but found the pair having stopped their attention to the charts on the table to watch the lovemaking.

"A gift I will use wisely," he growled into her ear as his thrusts continued, squeezing her body tighter against him, not worried about the other girls at the moment.

She uttered with a higher pitched tone with glee in her voice, "You have to try this… Jadelyn… Samantha… he's so… he's so… oh Godddd…" She closed her eyes and rode out a soft wave of ecstasy, not really a release, but a powerful punch of pleasure causing her to nearly cry out.

Samantha licked her lips at looking down at her crotch and seeing how the thick meaty shaft parted Victoria's tight neither lips, stretching them to their absolute limits. He was a considerable size, something she was confident now that he must fulfill her. She'd never let a man get to her mind like this since she started on this journey, but now here she was, nearly shaking in anticipation for his touch.

Freddie pumped into her a few times, making sure he would scrape across her inner bundle of nerves with the underside of his shaft. He hit the spot and pace perfectly to send her trembling into a mini-release, her inner muscles attempted to milk his shaft, but he was moving just too fast into her canal to get a firm grip to slow him down even with her naturally tight opening.

"Shittt…" she cried out, her body going completely rigid as he continued his thrusting. "I'm… I'm… again…"

"Did it feel good, angel?" he asked, stroking her hair and kissing her ear and neck succulently. "Having that release?"

"Uh huh…" she managed, trying to find her breath but it felt like this member was deep inside her lungs keeping her from fully recovering.

"Do you want another?" he asked, sounding almost beastly as he taunted her body, knowing what she was going to say, but that didn't mean he didn't love to hear her say it. "Do you want me to take you higher?"

"I want you…" she whispered, back, her lips shaking, knowing that Jadelyn could hear her say such a thing, but she knew it was true. Freddie had shown her the very heights of pleasure and he deserved to know. She deserved this, in her mind. "I want all you can give me… I love y-"

'Shhhh…" he said, with a grin. "You only just met me… don't want you to say something you don't quite mean… let's work up to that… but I need to know something, angel?"

"Anything…" she managed, reaching back for his head, needing to feel all of him. "Just don't stop…"

"I will give you your pleasure, Victoria…" Freddie said, his hand snaking down her body to her belly button and then lower, running his hands over her exposed clit. "But I need to know if you want me to make love to you…"

"Uh h-"

"Or…" he growled, making it so no one else could hear his animalistic tone, "do you want me… to _fuck_ you?"

"I-I-I…" Victoria froze and shivered as the powerful word rolled from his mouth, she wanted him to make love to her, but the moment he showed that darker side, her brain screamed that she wasn't ready… not for what he was equipped with… but her lust silenced that voice and she simply pulled back her lips into a very carnal grin. "Fuck me…"

"Louder," he growled as he stroked her little nub.

"Fuck me."

"Louder still, angel…" he whispered. "The crew deserves to know what's happening here…"

"FUCK. ME. NOW!" she cried out.

Once he had gotten his answer and felt she was ready, he wasted no time fulfilling her request and pushed her down a bit, not forcefully, but enough to lower her back down, bracing his hand on her right shoulder to hold her face first against the fur and lifted his left leg next to her hip to get firm footing with his left foot. He quickly picked up the pace of his thrusting, delivering powerful thrusts into her that sent shockwaves through her body with each strike of his battering ram against the muscular wall that kept him from her womb.

Victoria clawed her fingers into the fur and body rocked with each hard thrust and let out a series of high pitched cries that were encouraging for Freddie. Her brain was right, but her body didn't care as she felt a near orgasm with each and every thrust now. He gripped her hips tight and was merciless in how he pistoned in and out of her slick hole.

He could see that she loved the sweet lovemaking like Catarina, but just as he suspected, there was a part of her that craved the more aggressive stuff as well, so he intended to satisfy her with the powerful and domineering thrusts. However, he could tell with her trembling muscles, her flexing inner thigh muscles and the distress leaking into her louder and louder moans that she wasn't physically built to handle it for long.

Freddie pulled out and rolled her onto her back and kneeling between her toned stems. He pulled one up then the other to let the calves rest against his upper chest and shoulders while he lined himself back up with her. He slipped inside the warm and slick confines, still having to take a few moments as her brought together legs made her already tight passage that much more constrictive.

They shared moans and groans as his staff parted her muscles, rippling to massage all up and down his length. Freddie let out a deep groan as his finished pushing into her, his lower pelvis pushing against her ass and his crown bumping up tightly against her hopefully unharmed cervix.

Victoria pushed up her chest and whimpered, feeling like he was pushing aside organs to fully sheath into her. It was an incredible if not overwhelming feeling as she wasn't used to having a man, much less to such size inside her tight confines.

Freddie took a firm grip on her upper thighs then pulled back to about half his length, glistening with her juices then slowly pushed back inside, taking his time to work himself back into her. His heavy balls smacked her ass with each fill of her confines even at the slower pace, rocking her body.

The brunette rolled her head back and forth, whimpering and clenching her eyes, while her hands moved to her breasts to massage them and pinch her nipples, driving her further to her release. As he picked up to a steady pace, she lifted her ass off the fur, grinding her crotch against his thrusting shaft, as her body wanted more as the pleasurable knot of her gut tightened and her brain was shorting out from the signals of that knot.

Freddie could sense she was approaching her second, perhaps third release and really wanted to make it big for her, so he pulled each leg off his chest and put them back on either side of her hips. He leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of her chest under her armpits for leverage. He bucked into her with steady, but powerful pace that made the sound of their smacking flesh echo through the cabin.

"Oh godddddd!" Victoria's eyes rolled back and let out a series of mews, moans and grunts with his fast and deep penetration rubbing up and down her inner walls. She desperately muttered as her body increasingly trembled, "Jadelyn… Samantha… he's going to… going to make… me… cummmmaagghhhhGGHHHHH!

Victoria thrust her chest out and concaved her back as the rapture of pleasure tore through her body. She fisted the white fur and attempted to dig her heels into the soft material, trying to push away, but failing to get any purchase. Her inner muscles clenched around his thrusting shaft, attempting to milk the building load to flood her eager canal.

"Frruuuckkk…" Freddie hissed as his shaft was squeezed like a vise and bathed with warmth and release of another coat of her honey. As much as he'd rather stay in that piece of Heaven, he felt himself being overwhelmed after the treatment of two sweet, talented and quite tight girls. He quickly and regretfully withdrew and moved his palms from her sides to press on her inner thighs to keep them spread. He grabbed his base just to hold it barely stroking, and dropped all his mental and muscular resistance fall let himself go over the edge, firing off his first heavy load in a week, as a thick rope across her smooth stomach with a few more slightly weaker shots hitting her tanned flesh with a splash, landing and pooling in her bellybutton, growling with a clenched face, "Fuuucckinnggg shiiiitttt…. Oh GGGGODDDDDDD FUCKK!"

Samantha slightly leaned her head over and whispered to her captain and lazily remarked, "Well… he's at least good enough to satisfy them. I guess we can keep him for their sakes."

"Their sakes?" Jadelyn said with a raised eyebrow. "I can literally smell how fucking wet you are for him. If you want a go, I bet he'd give it to you as good as both of them…"

The fierce blonde pirate turned her gaze back to their captive and saw that he was finishing his release, almost making himself blackout for holding back so long, powerfully growling as the pleasure overwhelmed him, while his second and third heavy globular and thick load erupted from his tip and leaving Tori's lower pelvis just above her clit to under her bellybutton glazed with his thick white spunk. Her eyes went a bit wide and muttered, "Shit… he left her nearly as white as you…" She licked her lips and began to mutter as she imagined his release would taste like fine seasoning on a steak, "I wonder how good he tastes…"

"You'll have to wait…" Jadelyn answered with a smartass grin and flicked her eyebrows up in surprise at the continuing unfolding sight. "I can't believe it, but I don't think he's done with her…"

Samantha refocused on Freddie to see that he'd tapped the underside of his glands on her swollen and spunk covered love button, causing Victoria to quiver with the oversensitivity of her bundle of nerves, then lined himself back up with Victoria's parted legs and pushed back inside her. His quick sheathing back into her, drawing a loud and surprising grunt from the sweet brunette, her face clenched in pleasurable agony as she struggled to remain conscious. He braced his hands on either side of her shoulders and picked back up his steady pace of pounding into her, clearly not completely satisfied.

Victoria wrapped her legs around his thighs and over the back of his shins lazily bounced as she submissively laid, jolting with each smack of his lower pelvis against her crotch that made her soft mounds bounce with each thrust and arms lazily resting by her side or hand carelessly brushing over his muscular sides as he used her body for his own satisfaction.

The captain and her first mate looked on impressed that despite his well earned release, he could keep going with the lovemaking. Samantha's hand lazily rubbed up and down her bare thigh under her skirt, feeling more heated as she watched the athletic and powerful young man handle Victoria's body so easily.

Samantha walked over to the still copulating pair or more accurately Freddie using the exhausted pirate princess for a glorified sex doll and tapped him on the shoulder. "I think you've made your point with her…"

He slowed down his thrusting to catch enough breath to answer with a satisfying smirk, "You think I have?"

The pair looked down to see Victoria's head rolled to her left, eyes closed and barely huffing for breath as each one was forced out in time with his thrusts, clearly hovering between awake and sleep yet feeling the continued pleasure with the lazy content smile on her face, tongue hanging out a bit as she managed. "I'm… he… am good…"

"Jesus… you fucked her goddamn brains out." The blonde snorted out a laugh, impressed with his ability, "Yeah, you're done with her… she's tapped out. My turn…"

"Your turn? I thought I just had to satisfy the two nice girls?"

"Oh I can be very nice… when I want to be." She cupped his opposite cheek and whispered, "I want to see if you're worth moving up the ranks."

Freddie stopped his thrusting and scooted back to free himself from Victoria's tight and well satisfied flower. He turned and sat on his ass and rested his heels on the fur covered deck, his mighty weapon slightly bobbing from his movements.

"Hehe… I'm nice…" Victoria said, giggling like a schoolgirl, dipping her fingers in the silvery pool on her stomach before putting them to her lips. "He said I'm nice…"

"Yeah you're done, Vega…" Samantha placed hand on the center of his chest and pushed him back, causing him to tumble on his back, earning a surprised look from the more confident officer. She scooted forward and braced her hands on either side of his hips as if she was going to do a pushup as she hovered her face over his glistening shaft that rested across his lower abs. She watched as it lightly twitched and remained fairly stiff even after his powerful release onto Victoria. She licked her lips, intending to get him back to full staff so she could get a fill of it. "But we're not done with you, Benson… not by a long shot…"

* * *

 **So, Part 1 is down, and hopefully everyone enjoyed. Sorry if its a little bit of a rehash of what we've just done in the canon story, but I was hoping a twist on that would work well enough, more as a gauntlet type feel. You can probably imagine where we are headed in the second part, but either way, I hope it has enough surprises that it makes reading all this worthwhile. SVAD and I thank you for reading as always and we cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this half of things so please review/comment. As I said, I should have the next part of this posted in the next week or so but before that, we will have a Halloween special (fingers crossed on it actually coming out on Halloween) that flashes forward a bit for our story. Thanks again and until next time.**


	8. Private Orders in Captain's Quarters 2

**I'm sure readers who were following the Halloween story were hoping for a post on that one but if there's one thing you know if you're a reader of mine- it's disappointment. But maybe this chapter will make up for it. This will be the last of the dreams for the night of the dance in KTR2 so this will take a backseat for a little while for the main story and the Halloween story happening just outside of time. Without further ado...**

* * *

The blonde lowered her face and started licking from his balls and up his length to his crown, letting Victoria's sweet coating on his shaft explode along her tongue, then lapped over his tip to clean the residue of his salty release. She moved back down and licked a few more times across his shaft to get all of Victoria's honey off the organ. Jadelyn may have been the one that craved the brunette's taste and had first dibs on her, but Samantha wouldn't turn down the chance to taste her sweet release. In fact, she wasn't sure which taste she liked more- the sweet release from the sweet girl, or the sweet and salty cum that leaked out and had turned Victoria's stomach into a pearlescent mess.

After the sufficient cleaning, she lifted his shaft then slurped him into her mouth, accepting about half of him in one gulp. She replaced her hand back by his hip and began bobbing her head up and down, using her braced arms as leverage as if she was doing push up. She moaned and mewed around the stiff meat filling her mouth, swirling her tongue back and forth across the underside and taking a hard suckle that would hollow her cheeks when she reached his crown in her cycle. His manly taste and the last bits of Victoria and his combined release danced across her tongue. Fuck, I want more… she cursed to herself.

Freddie slipped his fingers through her hair as he gripped the back of her head, encouraging her cleaning and servicing his rod to keep it hard, and slowly and slightly lifted his ass up from the fur to pump into her mouth.

She closed her eyes, surprised that he had the nerve to touch her when she could easily cut him to ribbons, but equally turned on that he was willing to take charge and actually push back. This just further proved what she already believed about him- this wasn't like any of them men she had ever met. Even her first, and only real, love couldn't quite stand up to her. She whimpered in mild discomfort and started gagging as his crown repeatedly tapped the back of her throat, almost demanding entry, and slobbered down his shaft and to his balls with heavy drool. It felt so odd to just feel so lost and enamored with a task that she could ignore the pain and discomfort or fear for breath- she just wanted more.

They kept up their 'dance' for untold seconds, putting Samantha to the test instead of the intended other way around. Jadelyn watched with fascination with the forcefulness their 'prisoner' was using on Samantha, arguably the fiercest of them, and treating her mouth as another hole to fuck, pushing deep past her limits and no doubt blocking her airway with his bulbous head.

Samantha finally popped her mouth off of him and sucked in several deep breaths. Her cheeks were heavily flushed and her hot breath huffed against his mushroom head, stroking his saliva coated shaft, and giving him a wicked smile, "Uhhh… salty fucking goodness…" She slurped him back into her mouth, cleaning his crown and shaft of her saliva just to put more back onto it while her right hand eagerly pumped him eagerly with the saliva she had drooled on him. She had no idea what possessed her, but she felt a deep hunger for his release, desperate for more of his cum to take over her taste buds.

Freddie closed his eyes and deeply groaned with the pleasure going down in his balls after overcoming the sensitive aching being inside Victoria's confines. He let her go on for another minute, making sure he was back to full strength, but he didn't want her to get him to blow quite yet. He tightened his grip in her hair and pulled her off his shaft, causing her to grunt in disapproval, then pulled her up as he sat up. He moved his hands to her shoulders to hold her in place for a moment, giving him the moment to sit up to meet her at eye level.

"I was in the middle of something," the blonde said with a near sneer.

"I know…" he said plainly, keeping his eyes locked on hers, not backing down and not afraid of whatever she might do. "And maybe, just maybe… if you're good, I'll let you suck my cock more like a good little whore…"

"What did you…" she started to say as he gripped her shoulders tightly. No one had ever talked to her this way. She was feared up and down the oceans and had spilt blood over far lesser transactions and he had the nerve to speak to her that way. Her fist clenched and she wanted to punch him clear through the boat, but the fires of lust inside her seemed to grow exponentially when he said that. "Be careful what you say to me…"

"Suppose I should say the same to you…" he fired back. While keeping one hand firmly on the nape of her neck to hold her in place, he hastily pulled the tie at the top of her leather supportive corset then loosened the line with a quick and forceful tug of his finger of each cross of string several times. Once loosened, he practically tore it partially open and pulled down her off the shoulder shirt, revealing her pale and sizable D-cup breasts, his mouth already watering to taste her fruits. "Now these… are nice…"

"Oh, getting aggressive with me?" She looked down at her exposed chest and muttered with a teasing tone. "You best not have messed up my shirt. I will-"

"You'll do nothing…" he grinned as he answered, and grabbed her left breast and dove on it, trying to swallow as much of the heavy flesh into his mouth as possible then aggressively flicked his tongue over her already hardening nub, causing her to moan a bit, clearly fighting off her reluctant desire. He slowed down moments later and gently suckled around her flesh while his tongue lazily swirled around the areola then made his way around the pink tip. "You've wanted this since the moment I ravaged that redheaded little waif. Besides, this is a test of wills isn't it? For me to prove my worth?"

"Just… shut up and… and… do it…" Samantha lulled her head back where her long dirty blonde hair tickled her back, letting out a strangled combination of moaning and growling of that 'attack' on her breast. His mouth was aggressive, but skilled in pleasuring her nub and the surrounding flesh. "Shit that feels good…"

"See… and you were making a fuss…" Freddie loudly slurped around her flesh, bathing it in spittle, cleaning it then lathering it again. He carefully caught the harden peak between his teeth and playfully gnawed on it then licked it again to drive away any pain, followed up by basically swallowing it and the surrounding flesh again. "Cut the bitch act and just submit to what I can offer you…"

"Just don't stop…" The blonde pushed her chest against his mouth, reminding her of Jadelyn's aggressive play that always lit her up, but he soon surprised her by switching hands to hold her in place if she had any ideas to move and took a different approach to her other breast. He massaged her other pile of flesh and took slow and broad licks around the edges of the mound starting on the outer side then around the top soft swell then down the valley of her cleavage and making a full circle along the bottom. He followed up by making a smaller circle around her breast, but with playful kisses with the occasional lick until he spiraled to her nipple. He flicked over it several times before gently going about suckling from it. "Mmmhhmmm… Momma likes…"

Samantha rolled her head back and hissed in approval, surprised that a guy could be so aggressive and gentle all in one package. He vaguely reminded her of Victoria in how she was just right compared to Jadelyn's aggressiveness and Catarina's tenderness, but the similarities seemed to end there.

"Shit, that's perfect…" The indescribable focus to her sensitive flesh was sending shivers through her, electrifying the rest of her nerves until his attention sent her shuddering with a mini-release. "Oh G-Goddammmitt…"

Freddie grinned against her flesh at setting her off with just a little chest attention then hastily pulled off of her then pushed her onto her back. Samantha let out a surprised and somewhat embarrassing yelp being put on her back, but she didn't complain as he was on her in a moment and settled on his knees to bring his face between her legs.

"I'm going to show you how nice I can be…" He flipped up the hem of the mismatched sashes of clothing that made up her skirt then reached for her dark underwear. He yanked her underwear off her hips and down her thighs, pleasantly surprised with a neatly trimmed fuzz of blonde hair above her pink lips, and her scent was almost as intoxicating as Victoria's. "For someone who feels the need to be so crude and sour, you have a very pretty pussy…"

"I…" Samantha felt like she was at a loss for words, unsure if she should thank him or bite his head off for calling her crude and sour. Really, word choice was the least of her worries as his hot breath tickled her aching sex. He was so close to her but he wasn't touching or tasting her. What is he waiting for, she thought. "You just going to look or…"

"Oh did you want me to do something down here?" he teased, rubbing her inner thigh and just forcefully blowing hot air from his nose to further taunt her.

"If you're not going to go down on me like you did Vega, then what are-"

"Is that what you want, Samantha?" he asked, expectantly. "For me to just 'go down' on you? To lick and suckle as this hot little achingly wet fuckhole and shove my tongue deep inside and wiggle it around, pushing a finger or two in and reaching places you didn't even know you had until you cum so hard that colors disappear? Is that what you want?"

"Ungh…" Samantha said, shivering at his words of what awaited her. "Fuck yes… that's what I want."

"Ok, then just ask for it."

"What?" Samantha said, looking down at him, shaking with anticipation and fury. "Just do it…"

"You know…" Freddie said, running his fingertips up and down her thighs just up to where her sex began and then brought them back down before they made contact, "you strike me as a girl who has always been given what she wants out of fear, or took what she wanted through violence. If you're going to be with me, you're going to need to learn some 'please' and 'thank you's.'"

"I don't know who you think you are…" Samantha said, with a powerful sneer, looking for her cutlass, "but Samantha goddamn Puckett does not beg for-"

"I never asked you to beg…" he fired back nonchalantly. "But since you bring it up, I would love to hear you beg for it."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"You heard the man, Samantha," Jadelyn smirked, biting her lip as she took a seat on the table to watch this show. There were few people that could put Samantha in her place and on a good day she could be one of them, but this stranger, this man, this… Adonis… was already putting the screws to her. "All you have to do is beg… you know… like a dog for a treat… You clearly want it because you're still laying there, so just throw away that pride and beg. If Victoria could form a thought, I bet she'd tell you to do the same…"

"He's…" Victoria said, sitting up slightly as she made her way to the table, "Really… Reeeeeally… good at that… the mouth stuff."

"See…" Jadelyn was on the verge of laughing, "if the girl with the fake eyepatch who just got fucked stupid gives it the thumbs up, how can you say no?"

"Ugghhh…" Samantha growled out, feeling like this was all just an elaborate prank meant for her.

"How about I give you a preview and you can decided if your pride is worth this…" He pulled the silky underwear off her ankles then put her legs down on either side of him. He dove his face between her legs, taking a firm grip of the top of her upper thighs as he slipped his biceps under her thighs. He took several long and aggressive licks with the flat side of his tongue across her lips then rapidly flicked the tip of his tongue on her bundle of nerves. Then abruptly stopped.

"Fucking shittttt!" Samantha's eyes rolled back and she grunted with the direct stimulation on her nerve center, and the fact that he just left her hanging made her quake with rage and equal parts desire. "Fine… I want more… please…"

"A little louder, Princess…" he whispered with an evil grin, shared by the raven haired captain. "Please what?"

"Pleeassee…" she nearly cried out in pent up frustration. "Please… eat me up… devour my fucking cunt…"

"As you wish…" he whispered, and then thrust himself into the task, licking up and down her nether lips while his eight fingers massaged her inner thighs and his thumbs pulled her lips back for better access. He was like an animal licking and suckling to all he could get his mouth on. Her taste wasn't quite as sweet as Victoria's but had a pleasant tang to it that didn't deter him at all from orally pleasing her.

"Shitfuck!" Samantha groaned, feeling like her soul was being lifted from her body, writhing away from his powerful tongue, but he was keeping her in place and she couldn't be happier for it. He was just overwhelming her pleasure centers. Especially when he'd shove his tongue against and then do figure eights around her swollen clit. "Aaahhhmmmm…"

Sensing that he was probably overloading her a little too fast, he quickly backed off with his tongue back down and shoved it between her folds, swirling it all around to get a proper taste of her tangy juices that had started flowing with his first touch. He licked and swirled to clean her lips then pushed the thick organ inside to get to the source of her desirable taste. Like her, he felt a real hunger for her delicious release.

The blonde took a sigh of relief from the more manageable sensation running through her, but still immensely pleased that he seemed to be so skilled in that area of giving attention to her lips and inside her folds. She was surprised again when she felt him adding his humming and shape and letter drawing as he did with Victoria, setting a new level of pleasure through the blonde.

"Give it to me…" Samantha grabbed the back of his head, pulling him hard against her center and lifted her ass to roll her hips in wide circles. "I fucking want all you can give me with that goddamn mouth…I need it… Please…"

"Now there's a good girl…" Freddie whispered before he made a deeper and louder groaning sound into her dripping opening, sending a greater vibration she felt all the way to behind her bellybutton. He messily slobbered without any conscious 'plan of attack' on her opening to cover her lips with spittle. He really just wanted her wet and ready because when he took her, it was not going to be the slow and soft style she might have witnessed.

As he slowed down to clean up the 'mess', he pulled his right hand off wrapping over her thigh and slipped it under her leg and brought his middle finger to her opening. He moved his mouth to her hood and flicked around the button, spelling out Spanish letters with the occasional number thrown in to keep her guessing and add variety than just spelling out the alphabet. He slid his finger and down between her folds, dampening the tip with her slowly leaking juices then quickly pushed inside to his second joint.

"Godddd…" Samantha closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, appreciating the additional penetration and moaned as he started pumping into her, soon adding a second finger, and occasionally curling his fingers to nail her inner bundle of nerves. She was grateful that he appeared to know about that G-spot and trying, with unbridled success, to get it. "Fuck, I'm going to cum soon…"

"Good… I cannot wait to drink of your nectar…" Just as she was getting in a rhythm of his attention, he pulled his finger out of her juicy center and moved it downward to press the tip of his well coated middle finger against her rosebud, smearing and probing it with her dew. "Mmm mmm mmm… what a tight little asshole..."

"Mmmhmmm…" The pirate squirmed in response, but didn't vocalize any objection as she didn't mind a little tongue or finger back there at times. But if he was warming her up for what she feared he was, there was no question she wasn't ready. A finger was one thing, even a toy that one time… but what he was packing? No way. He'd tear her apart, even with all the lube the ship could offer… but she wasn't sure she would even stop him if he wanted that… a strange but overwhelming thought.

Perhaps, she thought, it truly was better to just submit to his will and let him ravage her…

"You have a delicious pussy, Princess…" He focused on dipping his tongue inside her folds, licking in broad circles then switching to rapid flicking as he put just a little more pressure until the ring gave way and his tip popped inside. "I could eat this peach all day… and I can feel you breathe heavier and shiver when I play with this oh so tight, yet oh so fuckable little asshole here…"

Samantha's eyes went wide and sucked in a hard breath through her teeth, "Shhiiitttt…" She lifted her head off the deck to look down between her rapidly heaving breasts to Freddie, smiling with his eyes as his tongue continued to lap at her center and his finger slowly pumped her backdoor. "I don't think I could… you're too big and…"

"Only teasing…" he smirked before diving his face deeper into her and pushing his tongue to its limits. "I know you talk a big game, but you're just as fragile as the others..."

"Fuck… Unnnghhh… yessssss…" She dropped her head back down, trying to ignore his taunts, and rolled her hips to meet his tongue and lazily pumping finger. She softly hissed out half-encouragingly/half-just to vocalize the pleasure she was feeling, "Oh fuck me…"

Freddie lapped all over her opening, taking his time to spell out ever capital and lowercase letter in the English and Spanish alphabets and intentional drool rolling down her center and onto his finger for additional lubrication each time it pulled back for while his finger was able to gain speed and depth into her backdoor.

The blonde pirate was rolling her head back and forth as her tension in her gut tightened and pleasure soared through to the sky.

He kept up his lazy pace, drawing out the blonde's building tension to the point of torture then unexpectedly latched his lips around her love button and sucked hard while his finger pushed inside her to the knuckle.

"GODDAMNIT! SHHHIIITTT!" she cried out as she bucked against his face, feeling the first, but hopefully not the last satisfying release that tore through her from the captured sailor. Her inner muscles contracted, trying to massage something that wasn't there in her canal, but gripped tightly around his finger in her back passage and released a small flow of her tangy juices onto his lips and tongue.

He eagerly lapped up the release, cleaning her lips of her stream until she finished flowing and cleansed of her release. He carefully pulled his finger out of her rear once her muscles relaxed enough not to hurt her with a withdrawal.

"Open…" he whispered, looking into the recovering blonde.

Samantha clearly was shocked and appalled by what he was about to do, but it was like she was on autopilot as she not only opened her mouth but also moved her face toward his hand. Freddie then placed his index finger instead at her lips, which she quickly began to suckle on before making a face as the slow realization hit. "That wasn't the finger that-"

"Just proving a point, Princess…" he smirked up at her and she stewed internally. "You were so eager to follow my orders that you were actually disappointed it wasn't the one that probed you… I think that says a lot…"

"You're an asshole…" she sneered, but there was the faintest hint of a smile, feeling a bit blissful that she had found someone who could give her what she needed from a lover. "You better be a fucking incredible lay…"

"I'll be happy to test that…" He raised his face away from her center, licking his lips clean, savoring the pleasant tangy taste. He scooted up on his knees and lined his crown against her opening. He had lost just a little strength in servicing her, but he was quite firm enough to push past her lips and fill her halfway up in a single thrust.

"Unnnghh… fuck!" The blonde terror of the sea grunted in shock, feeling her tight muscles forced apart from his girth, being used to smaller instruments. She lifted her ass off the deck and pushed up to meet him, needing him to fill her completely despite her body needed time to adjust to him. Pain didn't matter as long as he made her feel whole. "Jesus Christ, you're fucking huge…"

"You're a big girl right, Princess?" Freddie gripped one hip while the other hand reached around to grab an ass cheek to hold her in place. He pulled back then began lazily sawing into her, growling as he pushed aside her tightening muscles to get accustomed to the tight confines, confirming what he suspected that they weren't used to a male attention or at least someone of around his size. "You're the fearsome Samantha Puckett… surely you can handle getting fucked..."

"Fucking shit," she hissed out with the intrusion that sent a spike of pleasure through her still sensitive passage. She partially sat up to pull her shoulder blades off the fur and grabbed a breast to massage it, trying to find an outlet for her building energy but just fueling it with the attention to the sensitive mound of flesh. She reached out with her other arm to grab his forearm. "Fucking give it to me, then…"

"You have a dirty mouth… maybe you should put it to good use?" He moved his right hand to her mouth and slipped in his middle finger, making her taste her back door. "No bait and switch this time…"

"Mmmhmmm…." Samantha moaned around the digit from the slow and deep thrusts that seemed to touch everywhere inside her, tasting her savory flavor and grateful that as much as a slob people may have thought of her, she was actually quite astute with her hygiene. "Unnghh…"

Freddie pumped into her a few times just to get her used to his size, kissing her cervix with each and every thrust, and made sure she would clean off his finger, then withdrew both with a pop then stood up, grabbing her wrists in the process to easily pull her up with him. Samantha was surprised to say the least, but could only let out a surprised shriek as he spun her around, pressed his body against hers, sandwiching his sizable member between her ass cheeks, and walked her to the opposite support beam, the one he had been chained and just feet from the end of navigation/dinning table. He pushed Samantha against the wooden support beam, pressing her firm breasts against the unyielding solid oak and keeping a firm grip around her wrist to keep her arm locked behind her back. He reached around to cover her upper chest with his right forearm and grip over her left shoulder for leverage. He pulled his hips back and started rutting hard against her ass, sawing his thick and long shaft through her tight but incredibly slick confines. "This what you wanted, Princess?"

"Shiittt… did it fucking grow?!" Samantha clenched her eyes shut and huffed while she struggled to free her arms from his left arm and clawing at the beam with her free hand, "FRRRRUUUCKCKCCKK MMEEEE!"

"That's what I thought…" He kept his rapid bucking, using her dripping hole to sate his desires, and answered, "That's what I'm going to do my wench… fuck you until you're… a blubbering… mess…"

"Just… like… Vega…" She clamped her thighs, trying to slow him down as she felt herself reaching her precipice, but he was just too strong. She heaved out a scream as her conscious mind was flooded with pleasure and let out a shout that had to alert the rest of the crew, "ARGGHHHHGUUGG! FUUUUCCCKKKINGGGSHHIIITTDDDAAAMNNN!"

Once again, Freddie found himself exploring the possibilities down the line of having such a strong and powerful, yet so desperate and eager, body at his disposal. Tearing her clothes off and just mounting her against every surface. The bed of course, but she was light enough he could easily mount her against the walls, bending her over various desks and pounding her tight little pink hole, letting his most primal of desires get worked out as she begged for more.

He maintained his thrusting into the pale blonde as her rapture tore through, not giving her even a moment to recover, but glanced over her right shoulder to meet Jadelyn's eyes, staring deep into her blue beauties to signal that she would not be left out.

The captain lifted a corner of her mouth and gave him a shadowy gaze that still showed that she was more than impressed and approving of his actions, perhaps thinking he was doing her a service in helping 'discipline' her crew. There was also no mistaking her lust that she was aching to have him give her the same thing that was rocking Samantha to her core, had sent Catarina to sleep, and had reduced Victoria to… whatever the naked laughing and crying thing that lay at her feet.

"Goddd… dammfuck…" Samantha shivered for several more moments as he wrecked her body with his continuing hard thrusts until she simply slumped against the beam and offered no more response to his thrusts other hand hard grunts forced out of her lungs, "Ugghhah, ahhggghhh, hhrruggghhh…"

"I want… you… to… feel… every… ounce… of this…" Freddie pumped for another minute, watching the pirate's muscles loosen moment by moment in his grip until she was only standing because of his hold and apparently frying the young woman's brain with pleasure, then stopped with one last push into her tight confines, deeper than he'd ever reached before and demanding entry to her womb, and ground against her ass, growling into her ear, "I want you to remember every inch of me… the man who broke the mighty Princess Puckett."

"Unggh…." The blonde rolled her eyes back and grunted again then remained silent as any more vocalization was caught in her throat. She wanted him to shut up. She wanted him to see that she wasn't broken. She wanted him to pay for those words. But the only true desire was simple: She just wanted him.

He finally let her go, letting her catch herself on the beam with wobbly arms, then reached for his waist and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He pulled his arms out of his sleeves and tossed the garment to the side, revealing his muscular and lightly sweating chest.

"Goddamn…" she breathed, trying to keep herself under control, "you're the most perfect thing..."

"Not from where I'm standing…" he grabbed her hips then pulled out of her, letting the corked up juices flow freely to drip and dribble from her opening onto the deck for a few seconds. He allowed her to slide down onto her knees. He grabbed her right shoulder and turned her to face him, moving her away from the beam and released her, allowing gravity to pull her down and collapse onto her back. Her chest rose and fell with her gasping breath and looked to him with nearly glassy eyes begging for more as much as mercy.

"I've always wanted to try this…" he grinned as he moved over her body and straddled over her midsection then spread his knees to sink down to nestle his coated rod between her spread breasts. He grabbed each side of her flushed breasts and pressed them against the sides of his rod. He bit into his bottom lip and quickly built up speed to rut hard against the firm yet still supple flesh mounds. "Any man ever use your body like this?"

"No man… has ever… used me… until you…" Samantha grunted and lifted her chin, feeling another powerful shudder of pleasure through her through her sensitive chest and body quaking from the power of his thrusts, helpless to stop him from using her for such satisfaction. "Fuuuuccckkkk… fuuuucckkk…"

Freddie kept up his thrusting for another minute, enjoying the flesh wrapped around his shaft until he felt the familiar tug in his lower gut. He let go of her breasts and lifted up on his knees enough to bring his hard staff above her face.

"I did promise… if you were a good girl…" he whispered, bouncing slightly so that his shaft tapped her waiting face, and their mixed scent hit her nostrils like a freight train. She didn't want to take him in her mouth anymore. She needed it. He reached down and grabbed the back of her head, lacing his fingers through the thick blonde locks to hold her in place while he gripped himself with his other hand. "Now be my good little whore, Princess… and suck my cock…"

"Yes sir…" Samantha said, playing a little more submissive so she could have what he was offering, opening her mouth wide and stretching her lips wide over his juice covered shaft. Samantha could do little more than moan as he remained still and let her savor and suck his first few inches clean. It was a musky and tangy flavor she knew she could never tire of. Bobbing and swirling her head around like a woman possessed, she knew what she needed and she was getting more and more impatient that she wasn't getting his delicious cum. Moaning louder she showed her desire and he seemed to understand, pulling himself from her lips. "Fucking cum… I want it… I need it…"

"You want your reward, Princess?" he smirked, slowly stroking himself, locking eyes with the desperate blonde. "You want me to fire this load all down your slutty little throat, filling your belly with my seed? Or do you want it to pool inside that dirty little mouth of yours, drowning your tongue in cum so you can really savor it? Or do you want everyone to see what a good little whore you are… wearing my release all over that cute little face for the rest of the day, so they can know who you belong to… and what you're good for…"

"Ungh…" she whined, nearly crying from her anticipation, as her eyes squeezed tight. "Paint me… I want to feeeel it… Baptize me…"

"That's a good little Princess…"

She opened her eyes to see that he was stroking himself faster for a few more seconds, relishing in the feeling about to overtake him and the power he had over the high and mighty pirate before he cut loose with his second heavy load. The first shot was a solid rope that fell diagonally across her face from her forehead down to her chin, causing Samantha to initially flinch from the impact and warmth. The second landed mostly on her right cheek then the following ones landed over her lips and chin. He stroked a few more times, letting the more watery bits drop from his little eye to randomly splatter on her face.

Samantha took heavy breaths and was mostly out of it, but could feel the gooey warmth covering her face and trembled with another wave of ecstasy. She stuck her tongue out to lick off the amount on her lip and chin, tasting the salty goodness that danced on her taste buds. She rolled her head to the side in his grip, too weak to raise her hands to clean her face. And if she was being honest, she didn't want to.

Freddie gently laid her head back on the floor then stood up, taking a few deep and reinvigorating breaths. He looked down in satisfaction to see another sexually 'wretched' pirate, her flushed chest rising and falling, her center coated with her release and limbs occasionally twitching.

Off to the side, Jadelyn swallowed down a bit of apprehension at seeing the strength and stamina of taking the blonde after already satisfying Victoria and Catarina and not looking like he was close to done. It had been a long time (though compared to Samantha and Victoria, it was pretty short) since she had a man, and that wasn't exactly mind blowing.

Freddie lifted his head and looked to Jadelyn standing almost dumbfounded, looking almost like a wild animal. He cracked a larger smile at seeing her reaction and pulled one leg out from under him, taking no time to stand up. He let her look at him for several seconds in his Greek god-esque sculpted bodied, glistening with a light coat of sweat from pleasing the three other pirate ladies, his swollen member still standing proudly, barely deflated.

He chuckled with a confident grin and asked, "So? Have I demonstrated my usefulness? Have I proven that I can pull my weight around here?"

"You could say that…" Jadelyn broke her stare, and let her eyes pass over the other girls, each falling into either a catatonic state or outright asleep. She cleared her throat and answered with an awkward laugh, "All that and then some… defied even my greatest of expectations…"

"Good…" he gave a sweet but powerful smirk that made her melt just a bit. "I'm glad that we've settled that… unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless… our business isn't done…" Freddie looked down at Samantha struggling between staying awake and falling into a deep slumber with most of her face still covered with his release, only having been able to wipe her lips and chin off before using up the rest of her energy, licking her covered fingers clean. He looked back to Jadelyn to answer, "Your first mate, at least, I assume she's your first mate, decided to jump into the action, either to have her own 'fun' or perhaps thinking she needed to remind me that I answered to her authority… I guess I proved her wrong… I'm thinking that perhaps you might need to try to do the same to solidify that you're the captain of this ship."

"Oh do I?" Jadelyn crossed her arms under her chest, giving it a bit more lift than even the supportive and armored corset, and licked her lips, thinking on his point. He had bested her three best friends and lovers on the ship and perhaps he was thinking he was something special—a sentiment that had been gnawing at the back of her mind as she had watched him over the last hour—thus threatening her position as captain of their ship. She perhaps needed to assert her authority as being the master of this vessel. "You do raise an interesting point. I can't have you thinking that you're in-charge around here just because you satisfied my friends. I am the captain after all and you need to realize that."

"Certainly one possibility…" Freddie lulled his head to the side and challenged with a friendly voice that didn't match his words, "Perhaps you need to prove it… unless you want to go ahead and yield command of this vessel to me? I know it's a democracy on many pirate ships on deciding the captain, but I'm sure the others would eagerly follow your lead if you conceded to me… I'm sure I would get these three's vote. If they can still string sentences together."

"Already counting your votes? You really are arrogant…" Jadelyn blew out a laugh and her eyes lit up with genuine amusement. "You actually think you can command this ship? That we… that I would just willingly follow you? A Naval officer?"

"Yes, really…" his eyes flared. "I was well on my way to become an admiral in time, but perhaps one less political cog in His Majesty's fleet wouldn't be a bad thing. I've already shown you that I can satisfy your three best crewmembers, is it really hard to believe that I can satisfy you and command your ship?"

Jadelyn paused in answering, taking a moment to glance over to Catarina and Victoria, cuddling together. The redhead was out like a light while Victoria's naturally golden skin was still flushed as she continued to recover, her stomach still discolored and sticky from his release. Samantha was somewhere between the sleeping and waking world as she lay sprawled on the floor, her sweaty, cum covered and flushed body heaving for breath to fill her burning lungs- an easily used as a doll if anyone desired.

"I can best any of them, including Samantha on a couple occasions, so maybe you can compete with me, but best me?" She shook her head and gave him a look of pity. "You're dreaming, especially when you're already down two and I haven't even got started and me… One or two aren't going to knock me out like blowing out a candle. I can go on and on and on… like the gentle waves of the ocean… or the raging tempests… I can do both."

"I have at least two left in me and you've seen what I can do with my tongue and fingers…" he taunted, moving closer to her. "I think that makes us more than even…"

The pirate captain studied him for several seconds, assessing if he was just full of himself or bluffing her in some way to find a way to escape. As she studied his eyes, she realized that it wasn't just arrogance either, but self-confidence that he could match her step for step and perhaps beat her, but she was up for a challenge.

"Okay… I'm up for your 'game' to remind you that I'm the captain of this ship…" she said, licking her lips before biting it. "And when I easily drain you dry, you will listen you your captain, and you'll go back in your shackles as you serve my girls' needs here all day every day until I drop you off…"

"…but if, and when, I win, you and your crew submit to me and follow my orders as the new captain," he said, not wavering or backing down. "And you, Captain Jadelyn… will submit to my every desire and whim…"

"Sounds like a deal to me…" Jadelyn slightly squinted and licked her lips and taunted, " But I have to wonder why… why do you want this? You really want to be captain of a pirate ship? To be a pirate? To be a hunted man?"

He shrugged a muscular shoulder and answered, "I need a change in my life… I came out here to for a fresh start… can't get any fresher than being a pirate. How's the old ditty go? 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…'"

"I'm going to enjoy making you my personal cabin boy…" she shook her head with an embarrassing giggle, then reached for her belt and undid the buckle, letting the belt loosen from around her waist then taking it and the sheathed saber to lie at the end of the table. She walked over to him in nearly a flash reached out with her left hand to grab the back of his neck and smashed her mouth against his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth for a deep kiss. Her right hand reached for his semi-flaccid shaft and gave a few quick pumps using Samantha's release on his meat for lubrication. "Now, let's see what you got…besides a big dick and an even bigger ego."

Freddie grunted into her mouth from the aggressive attention to his shaft and the deep kiss. He recovered in moments and twirled his tongue to match her muscle, move for move, showing his dueling skills. He grabbed her waist and walked her back until her back hit against the support beam that he had fucked Samantha against.

"Mmhn!" Jadelyn whimpered in surprise by his take charge nature and slight impact against the wood, miscalculating that she could bend him with her opening move to what she assumed was a sensitive shaft. Perhaps she underestimated him…

"You have such kissable lips…" He pulled his mouth away from the kiss and kissed along her jaw line and down the right side of her neck, placing delicate kisses across her flesh. "And you taste so good…"

"Thanks…" She closed her eyes and felt like she was melting to the delicate attention against her compared to her rip-roaring to go approach. She was reminded how Victoria would treat her to loving attention with kisses meant solely to give her pleasure and show how much she cared about her. She tried not to confuse the two feelings, knowing that this was simply a competition that she couldn't afford to lose, and she was not capable of falling in love with him. She was sure of it. Pretty sure at least. Like 75% sure. She stopped her stroking for a moment to lick her palm, tasting the musky mixture that Samantha seemed to get drunk off of. And she couldn't blame her. "Not so bad yourself. Doesn't hurt that you taste a bit like some of my favorite people."

"You keep delicious company…" he smirked as his right hand trailed up her padded side until he got under her left arm, still raised to keep a firm grip on the back of his neck to hold him in place, and palmed over her left breast. He gently kneaded it through the thin silky shirt and thick protective wrap similar to what Catarina had worn for protection. It didn't provide much of a barrier for his attention however, as she mewed and sighed louder, clenching her eyes shut as the pleasure traveled right down into her lower guts. "Careful… you almost look like you're enjoying yourself…"

"Just because I like what you're doing doesn't mean you've got some advantage over me…" she snapped defensively. "You think I don't hear that hitch in your breath as I stroke your cock?"

"If anything, I think you're enjoying it as much as I am…" he whispered back, kissing along her jawline. "I bet all sorts of dirty thoughts are racing through that head of yours about it. Getting more and more vivid by the second I'd wager…"

"You don't know me…" she said, all defense slipping away for only a moment.

"Nor you, me…" he grinned, gripping her heavy breast tighter through the weak material. Her stroking slowed down as she was distracted, but fortunately since she was a new woman for his attention and had enough time to give him attention, he was nearly back at full strength. "But I'm sure you can feel how much I want you… no mystery there…"

"Fuck, it's like steel wrapped in velvet…" she groaned, slipping into exactly what he said she would, imagining what he would do with that unit. Filling her, drilling her, bashing and scraping every nerve, battering her cervix, and the list went on. But the far scarier list for her was all the things SHE wanted to do with it. She wanted to taste him and suck that cock, pushing it deep in her throat. She wanted it to fuck her raw and not stop railing her until she too was a blubbery mess. She really wanted it to just be inside her, not meant to just fuck her but to make love to her. The way it was supposed to be…

"You ok?" he asked, peppering kisses along her jawline, causing her to snap out of whatever trance she was in. "Lost you for a second."

"Won't be the last thing you lose…" she promptly retorted with a smirk, her confidence back in full force once more. "I was just thinking of all the things I'm going to do with you once you understand your place…"

"I don't have to fantasize about what you'll be doing once I win… because it will actually be real." He moved his mouth back up to kiss her chin then her pink lips, going for a slow and sensual compared to the competitive one she had initiated. He enjoyed the slow and sweet kiss that reminded him of his first kiss with his first love. She slowed down her need to taste him and relaxed into the kiss, something she was familiar giving to Victoria and Catarina. It did nothing to sate her fiery desires but everything to stoke the one that drove her romantic thoughts.

His left hand moved off her hip and right hand offer her breast to take her wrists and raised them above her head, joining her wrists together. She mewed in surprise into their kissing, but she didn't break it. She was a little curious about where he would go in his 'take-charge' attitude. She maintained the kiss as his right hand let go of her wrists, while the left hand stayed to fully hold her in place, and trailed down the center of the heavy corset to unbutton it. He needed several more seconds than he needed to pull loose the string of Samantha's unarmored leather corset.

Freddie finally got the last button undone on the leather corset then pulled it away from her torso, tossing it away to the side without a second thought. The officer reached back up with his other hand to take her opposite wrist then pulled her arms down to her sides then brushed his palm up her arms until he reached the shoulders of the off-the-shoulder shirt. He hooked over the neckline and pulled down her loose white linen shirt to reveal her heaving double 'D' cup porcelain shaded breasts topped with the prettiest pink nipples.

"God… they're even more incredible than I thought… I need to touch them… to taste you…" Freddie licked his lips at the sight at her sheer beauty and just looked at them for several seconds before he cupped under her right one and opened his mouth to practically inhale the delicious flesh, his lips wrapping above the circumference of her areola as the tip of his tongue flicked over the bud wildly, causing her to squirm, but arch her back to offer more to him. His other hand palmed over the second breast and tenderly and affectionately massaged it, occasionally flicking his thumb over the hardening pink pebble.

"Shhhiiitttt…" Jadelyn closed her eyes and bit into her bottom lip, trying to stifle a moan from the duel 'attacks' on her chest. She was surprised how soft and attentive he was to them, expecting the same aggressiveness as other males that had been granted the access to her chest; amazed he wasn't like all the others who stole glances or just outright stared at them. She flung her hair off her right shoulder and cocked her head to the opposite side while her hand cupped the back of his head, encouraging his mouth to please her flesh. "Mmmhmmm… everyone loves the girls…"

"Love doesn't even come close…" he smirked, suckling a bit deeper and kneading a little harder. "You have the most exquisite breasts of any woman I've ever laid eyes, much less hands, on… You are truly a goddess…"

"Then worship me…" she growled, digging her fingers into his scalp for encouragement as he did just that, getting more and more aggressive as she began to want it more and more. Her breath deepened and she whispered, "Shhhiiittt… that's… it baby… right there…"

Freddie pulled his mouth away from the bud once he got it as hard as humanly possible then kissed along her cleavage and around the top swell of her flesh and around the outer side until he rounded the underside and moved back up to latch onto the other nipple. He parted his lips to wrap around the hardening bud and lazily suckled, taking his time once more to enjoy her taste and the simple intimate gesture, while his hand went back to work on his original target.

"Unghh…" she huffed out a long, drawn out breath as he electrified her nerves just as Catarina managed when she 'nursed' from her, "Oh shiiiittttt… that's soooo… fucking gooooodddd…"

He moaned around what tasted like vanilla on her skin, with a hint of perhaps peppermint from the nub, and would have preferred to suckle for a bit longer, but he had to prove a point with her. He released his lips and started kissing along her heavy orbs as he pressed them together then planted his face into her cleavage, breathing in her lovely scent and kissing her flesh. He kissed back up her upper chest and neck to soon reach her lips, giving them a sweet and affectionate kiss.

"God, your hands are like magic…" she whispered, but he cut her off with another deep, passionate kiss. Jadelyn closed her eyes and sighed into the gentleness off it as his hands massaged her chest, pushing it together, pulling apart then pushing it together again. His thumbs moved over the front and brushed with wild patterns over the harden nubs a few times then caught them to move them about. She moved her semi-trapped arms to hold his sides, surrendering to the kiss and handling of her chest. This soft and sensitive treatment was a complete surprise given how he'd manhandled Samantha's body and was so dominatingly rough with her.

Freddie regretfully broke the kiss and moved his lips back down her neck and her chest again then paused to lift her shirt up, inadvertently covering her chest again, and revealing her stomach. He kissed down the smooth and slowly quivering flesh, taking particular care to kiss along her flesh in zigzag pattern while one hand held up her shirt and the other went down to unlace her boots. He pulled off one boot while his tongue dipped into her bellybutton and swirled all around, drawing a giggle past her lips.

"No fair…" she laughed. She looked back down with an embarrassing gaze for making such a sound with a hint of flush in her cheeks. She would say if asked that it was just her heating up than from any true bashfulness. "I'm ticklish…"

"It's only unfair if I knew about it beforehand," he looked up at her, pleasantly surprised such a sound could be drawn from her. He smiled against her skin while he kept his eyes locked with her, continuing to tease her with his tongue. "One of many things I am learning about this gorgeous form… I want to map every inch so I know exactly where to touch and taste to pleasure my lovers…"

"Already planning for your subservient role in pleasuring me fulltime, I see…" she taunted, knowing he'd probably have yet another comeback, but their verbal sparring was really half the fun here, even as she felt less and less sure she would be the victor. "Your captain likes the initiative…"

"And your future captain believes that a woman like you… even as his personal concubine… deserves to be taken to the heights of ecstasy…" he smirked, dipping his tongue back into her adorable belly button. "In other words, I don't anticipate any complaints…"

"Hehehe…" Jadelyn let out, unable to stop the playful giggles escaping her lips, cheeks burning in embarrassment as she was showing some real weakness to him, but found it refreshing that he wasn't taking advantage of it too much, just focused on her pleasure and happiness. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. Don't ever be sorry for showing a piece of your true self." He pulled his mouth away and spoke with a teasing tone. "That's a cute sound… I like it… just like everything else you say, do, and are."

She cleared her throat and tried to sound menacing as she answered, "I hate giggling."

"It's adorable. Seriously…" he whispered, kissing along her bellybutton, causing her to clench in not wanting to make the sound any further. "I bet you have a great singing voice too… With as nice as you sound, I don't see why you'd hide it. Your blonde friend has the same thing. So lost in trying to create an image that you lose the best parts of yourself."

The pirate refrained from retorting, simply accepting the compliment. She knew what he was gearing up to do to her and she had no interest in stopping or slowing him down from that.

He paused in his kissing long enough to finish untying and taking off each of her boots and looked back up to see what else would be in his way. He pulled the ties to her leather britches then began loosening them until he opened the fly, revealing her dark panties. He hooked his fingers over the waist of the pants at her hips then pulled them and underwear off her hips and down her thighs to her ankles.

"Beautiful…" Freddie whispered, wasting no time lining his face up with her slick folds, already covered with her slowly leaking desire. The former tech producer was mesmerized for a moment at her perfectly pink pussy that contrasted nicely with her ashen skin and a small patch of neatly trimmed dark hair. He pulled his eyes away only for a few moments to finish pulling off her boots then underwear and pants from her legs, leaving her in the oversized frilly shirt. "Not sure I've ever seen a more beautiful pussy…"

"Th-thanks…" she managed with a shiver, feeling how close her was to her core as he exhaled his hot breath, and how exposed she felt in that moment. Both pieces lighting such strong anticipatory fires she wasn't even sure were possible. "Please… don't just tease me…"

"Me? Never…" the officer taunted. He lifted the hem back up to her bellybutton that had covered over her crotch to reveal it again and taking a deep breath of her natural scent, then stuck his tongue out and took a long and lazy lick up her slit, gathering the thin layer of nectar of her lips. He stopped at her hood then delivered another lick across one lip then the other, slowly working his way to her center, eagerly breathing out his words as he didn't want to stop for more than a second. "And somehow it tastes even better than it looks…"

"Fuckkk…" Jadelyn shuddered from the gentle contact as her nerves began to electrify and send a steady tingling sensation through her. He was building up the anticipation and it was soon driving her wild and trembling in his grasp. "More… deeper… Shhhittt… don't stop, don't stop..."

At her behest, Freddie finally moved his tongue to her center and started his alphabet routine, but this time spelling out random words and not caring if he got them all right. He soon started dipping his tongue into her folds, darting all around to penetrate her and rubbed the inner sides of her lips while the tip of his nose started brushing against her love button.

"Holy jeeeeeezus…" Jadelyn heaved for breath, her heavy chest rising and falling faster and faster as she tried to draw more and more air into her lungs. Her ass lifted off the support beam and hips started slowly rotating to grind against his face, trying to get more of his tongue inside her folds and nose to more directly tease her bundle of nerves. She palmed over one breast, kneading it and pinching her nipple while her other hand palmed over the back of his head to continue his encouragement. "That's so fucking good, Freddie… so goddamn goooooddd…"

Freddie moved his mouth up to start mouthing over her hood, alternating between taking suckles from her love button, flicking his tongue over it and humming random tunes through it and the rest of her delicious clam.

The pirate's eyes started rolling back into her head and her pleasure shot up, feeling the pleasure bubbling up in her gut with his skilled attention to her most sensitive of places. She started shuddering against him, moaning louder with the occasional deep groan that suggested that the attention was too much and the pleasure was overloading her senses. "Unnnghheee…"

The final straw was when his hands that had been brushing up and down her thighs moved up her sides and under to cup her breasts. His powerful hands started deeply massaging her bare one and his other hand helped with the one she was attending.

"I'm going to… oh fucking shi! Uggghhh! AHHHHH! I'm gonna… CUUUMMMM GOOOODAAAMMMNNNNNN!" Her ass lifted off the support beam and drove her crotch against his mouth and nose then released a trickle of her release as it felt like an explosive cannon ball went off in her gut. She grabbed the back of his head and humped against his face, trying to ride out her release, threatening to smother him. "Ungghh…"

Freddie fortunately had learned to hold his breath as a sailor and just continued to lap her nectar away, sending the expected shiver of pleasure through her to extend her release.

She began to mew and whimper as the pleasure started tapering off and turned her muscles into jelly. She slightly leaned over, her abdomen resting over his crown and cradling his head to her center as she recovered. The hopeful captain rubbed his hands up and down her thighs and up her sides, assuring her of her safety and that he would not let her fall. He pulled his face off her center, licking his lips clean of her perfectly balanced taste of Victoria's sweetness and Samantha's tanginess. He looked up, wearing a satisfaction grin on his face. He looked a few more lazy licks of her lips to get the last of her release then stood up to meet her face.

"So…" he smirked, running his hands up and down her sides, "I take it you enjoyed my work? And you should know that even as my personal girl once I'm captain, you will receive just as good of treatment, if not better and-"

"You…" Jadelyn simply growled and grabbed a hold of his shoulders and took a few quick breaths and then smiled, remarking through the baited breaths, "Damn… you're good…"

He answered with a cheeky tone, "I'm glad you approve."

"I wouldn't get so… cocky." She raised an eyebrow and half joked, "You still have a long way to go to impress me… or beat me…"

"That would be too easy, I suppose…" Freddie rubbed his hands up and down her bare sides underneath her shirt and answered, "But that was just the warm up… I have to make sure you're satisfied and a little more relaxed before I just… 'sheath into your scabbard.'"

"Oh, how considerate of you…" she smirked and gently mocked, keeping the air of a powerful pirate captain. She hoped that he didn't see through her persona that she was putting up as she was quite impressed in how he handled her three companions: sweet and considerate with Catarina, giving Victoria the dual need of soft lovemaking and raw animalistic copulation, and Samantha… he had fucked her to a blubbering mess that she loved. She was impressed with his size and more than a little concerned about taking him as the toys they used were smaller and Beckett was… for lack of a nicer term, adequately average. "I hope you've got the skill to match your… sword."

She looked down at his half stiff shaft, twitching with anticipation. He had lost a bit of strength, but nothing she couldn't take care of with a few skilled strokes. She took his manhood in her right hand and lazily began to twistingly stroke him, making sure to brush under his glands with the pad of her thumb each time she reached his crown.

"Mmmmhhmm…"Freddie sighed and lowered his head to rest his forehead on the raven colored pirate's forehead. He dipped his head down and initiated another slow kiss, which to Jadelyn's surprise she once again easily returned. "That feels really good, Jadelyn…"

"That's still Captain Jadelyn to you…" she smirked, giving him a soft short kiss. "And after your… efforts… in making me feel good, I suppose it's the least I can do…"

They stood there for more than several dozen ticks of the nearby clock used for navigation, enjoying their intimate kissing and her lazy stroke of him that became a relaxing activity for Jadelyn than just something to get him ready so she could prove him who was in charge. He felt so good in her hand, her thumb and fingers just an inch short of meeting and how soft the skin was against such stiffness. She wanted him to be at peak performance level, not just for her desire to have him ravage her, but just to make him feel good. Her mind began to drift to the possibility of losing this bet and spending her days making out with him stroking his eager member, and found that she was much more fond of the idea than she'd ever thought possible.

Freddie finally broke the sweet exchanges of kisses, directing a grin to her and shared his gratitude, "Thanks… now it's time to give you some more satisfaction."

He walked her back to the heavy oak table until her bubble butt smashed against the edge of the table.

"Uhhh…" Jadelyn breathed out in surprise of the impact. "You do love pushing me against furniture, don't you?"

"Just getting a feel for my new quarters…" he laughed, leaning in and kissing her lips once more before his demeanor changed to something less cavalier and more like a hungry animal, if that were possible. "I want you… all of you…"

"The feeling is pretty mutual right now…" Jadelyn whispered, eyeing his member and knowing what was coming next. "If that's your way of asking if I'm ready for the main event, then, yes, I'm definitely fucking ready…"

He lifted her up to sit on the edge and spread her legs open then lined his crown against her opening, sliding the crown still coated with her blonde companion's nectar. He brushed it up and down her lips, causing her to shiver in pleasure and anticipation, while looking her in the eyes, when suddenly a devilish grin grew across his face. "Tell me how bad you want it…"

"Ungh…" she let out, internally screaming for him to thrust into her and split her in two, but she knew she had to remain calm and in control. He couldn't see her weakness. "You expect me to beg? Like Samantha did?"

"I'm not asking you to beg," he whispered, kissing her jawline playfully. "I'm only asking for the truth. I know what's about to happen will be life changing for at least one of us, and before that happens and our heads get all cloudy, I want to know that you actually want this."

"Seriously?" she sighed, knowing she shouldn't look down and see his massive mushroom tip millimeters from her tight, but extremely eager sex. "You pick the moment right before we fuck each other… where your mammoth fucking dick is literally kissing my pussy and expect you'll get some kind of goddamn honesty?"

"Oh, I think it guarantees it, Captain…" he said, taking his staff and rubbing it over her extremely wet lips, applying only the slightest of pressure. "If you'd like, I could go first. I could talk for hours about how bad I want our bodies to entwine, and to be joined in one with you and-"

"Just because you can talk for hours… doesn't mean you should," Jadelyn whispered, trying not to mew and moan from the stimulation. "Forget the poetry… give me the raw feelings… and yes I meant that to be a double entendre."

"Very well," he said, not seeming too annoyed as he appeared to focus himself on the ideas, his demeanor changing a bit more, growing more primal in the way he looked at her, and suddenly grabbing the back of her hair. "I want to fuck you, Jadelyn. Hard and fast. Slow and soft. Day in and day out. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. Even with all the women with spent and well attended bodies that lay before our feet now, yours is the one that I wanted most. I've never wanted a woman more, and I've never been more excited than to drive myself into that beautiful hot core of yours. Not because it's the most beautiful and delicious pussy I've ever laid eyes or mouth on, but because I know it's the one I will never tire of. And I'm willing to test that theory often…"

"Shit…" Jadelyn muttered, her whole body now screaming for him to make the move and push inside, but the most disturbing of all was how her stomach churned and heart fluttered when he talked to her like that. She felt every word. And she wanted to return it in kind but he'd fried her circuits. "I don't suppose I can just say please and you'll make all that happen?"

Freddie laughed a little and kissed her deeply. "If you don't feel the same, I-"

"I want your fucking cock so bad, I can taste it…" Jadelyn said, her mouth on autopilot as she tried to keep herself together. "I want to taste it honestly. But I really want to taste it with my cum dripping off of it, because I know that's what you'll do. I want you to impale me, mount me, fuck me… anything and everything in between… just don't make me wait anymore. I'm fucking shaking, and you've got me so fucking hot and ramped up, I literally want to cry out. So, I'm begging now… goddamn begging you… split my tight cunt wide open with that beautiful massive god of a cock and don't stop fucking me until I can't move!"

"As you wish…" he whispered, letting go of her hair and moving his hand back down, sounding just as ready as she was, and carefully pushed until his crown popped between her lips. "Ooohmm…"

"Uaaahhh…" Jadelyn's right hand fingers attempted to dig into the hardwood table as she palmed it while her left hand fingers dug into Freddie's right shoulder, closing her eyes and sighed out from the initial penetration. "Fuck… it's… splitting me in two…"

Freddie moved his hand from the surface of the table to comfortably palm over her right hand next to her hips while he moved his other hand up and down the top of her left thigh to calm her. He carefully moved his hips forward, sinking into her at a snail's pace.

Jadelyn looked down at him slowly push his thick shaft between her parting lips, stretching them wide. She muttered with a breathy tone, "Shhhiiiitttt…"

He reached up and cupped her cheek, "Am I hurting you?"

She looked up and was slightly startled by his concerned gaze.

He slowed down his sinking into her then stopped about a quarter inside then slowly pulled back.

She breathed out, "I didn't say to stop."

"I'm not going to hurt you to win…" He dipped his face forward and lazily captured her lips, giving her sweet and comforting kiss. "If this is too much, I-"

"You don't… understand…" she tilted her head to the right to instinctively deepen the kiss and raised her left hand off the table and cupped his cheek, surprised that she would return his kiss. Her right hand shifted and their fingers seemed to instinctively drawn to one another and laced together. "I want… you to… hurt me. A little pain… with this… indescribable… pleasure is… heaven to me…"

As they exchanged the sweet kisses, Freddie's hips slowly pushed back inside her canal, causing her to moan into his mouth and move her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck.

Jadelyn broke the kiss and glanced down to see his shaft pushing back and having sunk about three-quarters inside her, and she really was stretched wide. She stifled a whimper as her body continued to adjust to his size, and momentarily feared that she may never shrink back to normal size. She and Samantha had experimented with larger toys a few times, but he was in another league and felt incredible inside her constricting sex.

"It truly has been a while, hasn't it?" Freddie settled for a moment and groaned out, "God… you girls are tight…"

Jadelyn tightened her grip around his neck and looked up and muttered, "Yeah… we don't get much… fuck… or any really… action… from the… male… persuasion… shiiiittt… I told you… we're picky… and I think… we picked… right by you… Vega… was a virgin… Kitty Cat's only had… a couple guys… I think… and Samantha… I've never seen… shit… her ever look twice… at a guy… and I… I've only had…" She trailed off as she realized she was giving something away, something that he could use to slip past her emotional armor.

"You don't have to be embarrassed…" Freddie met her eyes and read the hesitation then taking the logical leap to utter, "Am I your second?"

"The way… you feel… you might as well… b my first…" The pirate licked her lips and broke eye contact from him, not wanting him to see any weakness when this was clearly a competition that was slowly turning into something else.

"I don't care about some notches on the wall…" He kissed her forehead in an affectionate manner then moved his hand off her cheek and brushed down her side to grip her hip for leverage. He kissed her cheek several times, lazily and affectionately until he found her lips again while his hips pulled back. "I only care about you… I actually care about all of you…

She met his kiss, falling into it as he slowly sunk back into her, causing her to whimper again as her canal was filled by his impressive meat. Her hand behind his neck gripped him tighter and her laced fingers squeezed his. "You'd make a good captain…"

"I need to earn it first…" Freddie grinned as he maintained his kissing while he slowly pumped, lazily pushing and pulling with no rush to completion for either. She shuddered and felt bathed in pleasure as his fleshy steel pushed aside her muscles and stimulated them to send overwhelming shivers of pleasure through her. He groaned as her slick and tight walls massaged his shaft, loving it, nurturing it to give up what her body wanted from him. "Your body is like everything I ever thought it could be and so much more… so far beyond perfection…"

They broke their kissing and rested their foreheads against one another, their eyes met and breath huffed against each others faces, Freddie giving a loving and concern gaze while Jadelyn searched for any emotional or psychological weakness in the handsome navy captain as his thrusts that seemed to touch her very sore and a powerful closeness was building her to greater and greater pleasure.

Jadelyn finally lifted her legs that were dangling over the edge of the table and beside his legs to wrap behind his ass, urging him to continue, instinctively wanting that release despite it possibly bringing her one step closer to yielding. She looked down at his pistoning rod between her lips that formed a practically airtight seal around him, and nearly went cross eyed that such a thing was possible. She clenched her face in a pleasurable grimace and mewed and moaned, "Uhhh, ahhh, ewwhhh…"

Freddie could feel her starting to squeeze harder around him and breaths deepening, so he knew he was gaining the lead and intended to hold onto it. Since he felt that they had finally adjusted to one another, he started pumping faster and at a greater force into her tight confines. Her body quaked with each impact of his pelvis against her center, the power of the impact rippling through her and causing her chest to jiggle. A sight that only drove him wilder for her.

"Oh God… fuck me… fuck meeee…" Jadelyn sucked in a sharp breath and squinted, feeling a greater surge of pleasure and made her limbs tingle with nervous energy. She squeezed her legs around his hips, either trying to pour some of that energy back into him or perhaps wanting him to slow down to extend her climb to her release as he looked like he could maintain his pace for a while. She looked back to his eyes and gave him a defiant gaze, determined to hold out. "You… will not… best me…"

The look in her eyes were unmistakable that she was fighting her release, perhaps wanting him to blow first and get back on even footing or maybe go ahead and knock him out of his 'competition'. He wasn't going to be bested by her and on another level he didn't want this beautiful creature to have to postpone any pleasure.

"I wasn't trying to… but now that I've felt what making love to the best truly feels like… maybe I should…" He surprised her by suddenly pulling back, forcing her legs to release him and withdrawing from her flower with a soft slurping sound, causing her to whimper. He let go of her hand and grabbed her right hip and pulled her off the table's surface then turned her around, having her brace her hands on the surface, causing her to yelp out from being startled by the sudden change in position. "It's a shame I won't be able to see your exquisite chest, but I believe I have fallen further in love with your beautiful posterior…"

"Don't tease me…" she groaned out, pushing back and grinding against his swollen and steely rod. "I feel so empty without you… fuck me… fill me… so you can truly fill me… fucking give it to me…"

"The role of captain's personal woman looks good on you…" he laughed, causing her to look back with him with a little skepticism and annoyance, but before she could respond, Freddie pulled one cheek to the side and lined his crown against her dew covered lips then carefully pushed inside. Once his crown was inside, he pushed to the hilt, smashing her ass against his lower pelvis. "Unngh… mmmm…"

"FUUCCCKKK!" she grunted and threw her head back as he refilled her, teasing the entrance of her womb with his crown and sliding the underside of his shaft across her g-spot. "How do you feel so… goddamn bigger?"

Freddie took a firm grip on her hips, sinking his fingers into her soft flesh, and wasted no time to work himself up to pumping into her like an animal in heat, causing her thighs to smack the edge of the table and her heavy breasts swinging under her white shirt that barely did anything to hold them in place.

"Oh fucking shit!" she cursed out under her breath as her body was experiencing a whole new level of sexual energy coursing through her. She clawed against the surface of the table and scattered the charts as she tried to find purchase with his steady pounding, no longer kissing her cervix but now battering it for entry to her womb. "Ungh… yes… fuck… fuck… ungh… shiiiitttfuckkk… oh Goddddd yessssss…"

"That's right…" he growled, somehow digging deeper for greater speed and force. "I'm going to take you… here and now… in ways you've never even imagined. You. Are. Mine…"

The sound of smacking flesh filled the cabin over Freddie's aggressive grunts, Jadelyn's surrendering whimpers and cries, and the creaking of the table that slightly slid with each powerful surge of their bodies. His fingers practically dug into her pale skin that turned red around his fingertips, keeping her under his will, driving deeper and deeper into her where his crown assaulted her womb's entrance.

He kept up his sprinting pace of copulation for a couple minutes, allowing a fine film of sweat to form over his skin from his workout in pleasuring her, but she was the one that looked like she was wearing out with the power of his lovemaking and struggling not to pass out, much less release.

"I think I've proven my point…" He finally slowed down and slipped his hands up underneath the baggy shirt to cup her heavy breasts and pulled her up to press her own sweat laden back against his chest, slowing down considerably to lazily pump into her and pick up massaging her chest. He added to her pleasure by kissing the left side of her neck, unknowingly hitting one of her weak points. "I can't keep my hands off your body. There's not an inch that I don't want to touch and taste. Especially these succulent fruits…"

"They're… all yours…" Jadelyn rolled her eyes back as the combination of his hands, nibbling her neck and the new angle and slow thrusting allowed him to slide the underside of his shaft across her g-spot sent her further to the edge. "Ugghhhh… ahhhahhh… eewhhh… shhhiiittt… I'm going to… you're going to…" Her next words died on her drying lips.

Freddie became a little more forceful in his massaging of her heavy flesh, digging his fingers in, pushing and pulling them apart and catching her hard nubs between his middle and ring fingers to squeeze tightly. He stopped with every other thrust to grind his pelvis against her ass, which she responded by lazily pushing back.

The naval officer's last move pushed Jadelyn over the edge and she quaked in his grasp, crossing her arms over her palmed chest to grab her opposite shoulders and to ride out her burst of sexual energy. She threw her head back onto his right shoulder and let out a gargled and surrendering scream as the pleasure tore through her body, "FFFFUUUCCCKKKINGGG SHIIITTT! GOD! ARRGGGHHHH! HHuggghhhh… Arhhgggg…"

Her thigh and inner muscles quivered and clenched around him, massaging all up and down his weapon that was sheathed completely into her and between the snippets of relaxation, she released a new wave of her nectar down his balls, her clenched inner thighs, and dripped onto the deck.

Jadelyn's mind was filled with a warm white light of pleasure from her body flooding with endorphins. She smiled wider than she thought possible, feeling warm, safe and satisfied, tuning out the rest of the world, truly reaching some nirvana.

After another minute where her body seemed to have gone into a seizure, she slumped in his grasp and momentarily lowered her defenses to turn her face to the left and snuggle his nose against his cheek and short stubble. "I think I lo… I mean… You're amazing…"

"You too…" He smiled against her cheek, relishing in the embraced they shared, finding a deeper connection that he hadn't shared with the others. He whispered into her ear, "You're okay… you're safe…I'm right here…"

They stood there for perhaps minutes with the navigational clock's ticking the only other thing competing in the room of the sound of the pair's deep breathing.

"Wow… that was…" Jadelyn finally opened her eyes and lost her words, as she saw an unexpected gaze of love and affection, feeling unexpected levels of safety in his arms. She relished in the feeling for several seconds, almost willing to drown in it, but she turned her gaze away in not wanting to be caught up in the 'feelings' and that she had to finish him off or at least get the momentum back in her favor if she was going to 'win.' She breathlessly muttered, "Bed, now…"

"Bed?" he curious asked as he hadn't seen anything like a bed in the room. "I don't-"

"Hush…" She took a step forward and pulled away from his grasp and pelvis, releasing his slick covered weapon from her heated vice uncorking more of her release to flow down her legs. She walked on unsteady legs around him and walked past Samantha then Victoria curled up into a relaxing ball to reach the other side of the cabin. She stopped in front of a hand crank and started turning it.

Freddie looked to see a hanging folded heavy leather 'sheet' against the rear bulkhead of the cabin just beside the windows and started being stretched open as the end had a line starting from parallel hooks from two ceiling rails ran through rings at each corner and underneath the end edge of the canvas.

Jadelyn finished turning the crank so that the large hammock with two pillows and sheets in it finished deploying. She walked over to it and straightened the pillows and pulled back the sheet to the side. "Bed" was all she said again as she walked back to him and grabbed his left wrist and pulled him along to the end of the hammock. Jadelyn turned his back to it and pushed him back and let him flop in the large hanging bed then dropped to her knees in front of it.

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to…" she said hurriedly, gripping him and stroking slowly up and down, inhaling their combined scent. It was even more incredible than she'd imagined. "I want to. Never wanted anything more at the moment."

Without another word, the dark haired captain dove her face downward, opening wide to take him in and letting the flavors strike her tongue like lightning. It was musky and sweet and tangy, and she wasn't sure if it was something from her diet or if it was a residual from one of the others but she found herself really getting off on the taste of her own release. She normally just liked it ok, usually paired best with the juices of another girl or with Victoria's succulent lips, but this… this was like a whole new world. Salty and sweet and tangy and musky and so many other things hit her at once that she barely noticed she had pushed him into her throat until the oxygen started running thin.

"So hot and so wet…" he muttered, trying to resist putting a hand on her head, and wanting her to make her own pace. "God… it might almost be as good as your heavenly core."

"Mmmhhmmm…" she moaned out, closing her lips around him and beginning to suck. It was no wonder why Catarina wanted to make him into her own personal pacifier. Her hand began to shift downward to her aching slit, already desperate to take him back inside her body. She traced her fingers around her lips, feeling a slight sting from being overworked but every jolt of pain brought back a memory of a certain thrust or move that made her quiver as she knew another release might not be far off.

Her mind began to drift as she made comparisons, just letting her body go to autopilot bobbing and sucking while her other hand gently stroked, not pushing him too far so that she'd accidentally choke, but more than enough that he could feel what she could do. Sucking Beckett's dick was never like this. A chore at best, and his equipment was like the square root of Freddie's. He never went down unless she begged him, and mostly just licked enough to get her frustrated enough that she'd just fuck him. Asshole… she thought to herself, but was interrupted as she felt a strong hand on the back of her head.

"That's… shit… that's fucking amazing, my love," he whispered, as she went to town on him. "You are a goddess…"

Love? Did he just call me 'his love,' she asked herself, feeling a little off by the expression, but it only lasted a second as the idea that it was a term of affection really began to stoke her fire. She didn't want to buy into his affections since it could just be an act and God knows she had guys calling her such things in the bars. He was probably just saying it because of the bet…

The Bet.

Jadelyn's relaxed and semi-closed eyes shot open as she realized that she was just servicing him because she wanted to, to taste him and to show him how much she loved what he'd done to her so far, and that this wasn't part of the bet anymore. But now she questioned whether the same could be said for him. Was all the sweet talk and pleasure (oh god, was there pleasure…) just a means to an end so he could take her ship? There was now a sliver of doubt and now that had to be handled.

She pulled her face from his crotch with an audible pop, and tried to push him back a bit so she could climb on which he gladly did, even offering her his arms for stability as she got in with him. The raven haired beauty crawled over to straddle his thighs. The hammock lazily swung as the pair settled with one another and she took him into her grip.

"That was… man… that felt so incredible… your mouth… I'm actually speechless…" he smirked, looking up at the gorgeous girl above him. But she didn't seem as elated as he was and he suddenly felt a little concerned. Moving to small talk, he just started some chitchat. "Quite the… setup you've got here, Captain Jadelyn…"

"I wanna talk for a minute," the beautiful captain proclaimed as she pressed a finger to his lips. She lulled her head to the side, letting her long raven locks rest over her shoulder on either side and exposing the other side of her neck. She gently bit her bottom lip as her left hand moved down and palmed over his jewels and held his base with her forefinger and thumb while her other hand slothfully stroked him with a twist, stopping just under his glands. She sultrily whispered with a confident look in her eyes, "Goddamn, you're good… I've never had a man that used his mouth as well as you have… and I've never even imagined the kind of orgasm you just fucked out of me… and your cock tastes so goddamn good with my cum… but… you know… I could probably finish this right now… just lazily pump you and pump you and pump you until you blow all over your stomach… and I could keep pumping to make sure… you were empty… because your balls do look and feel… oh so heavy… then you're ours to do anything we want… that is… assuming you'd actually keep your word…"

"I break a lot of things… criminal's limbs, doors to places where I wish to be, the spirits of foolish and overconfident young women… but my word is never one of them." He winked at the third option as he lazily rubbed his hands up and down her thighs and hips under the hem of the white shirt that had somehow remained on her body. He cocked a confident eyebrow and asked "But are you sure about that claim? Are you sure that you and your hands will finish me? I've already proven Victoria wrong, then Samantha, and then you after I finished with Samantha. I love a confident woman, but that doesn't mean I will just submit to her…"

Jadelyn closed her eyes to break the contact, trying not to relax to his tender touch, slipping through her defenses that touched her deeply and made her think this was more than just a contest between them, but him trying to lovingly seduce her. In fact, maybe it was just his charm but she actually believed in a few places and touches and kisses and looks that he not only felt something, but felt actual love for her. She wanted to believe it, but the way he looked and acted with Catarina, and especially Samantha and Victoria… she wondered if it was all just an act. For the first time since she punched that cheating piece of shit Beckett Oliver in his tiny nuts, she felt like she was emotionally wide open and while her heart ached for him, if he wasn't real, he could really hurt her, and that was an even bigger gamble than her captain role. But God, did she want him to feel something real.

Freddie smiled, knowing that a connection was forming between them more than just passionate sex, and he knew just from her eyes that she was coming to grips with the same thing, even if it was a hurdle. "You don't have to be scared… I'm right-"

"Just… be quiet… please…" she said hurriedly, trying to run away from that thought by holding him with her right hand as she scooted forward and rose on her knees to line up with him, but the sight was block with the hem of her shirt falling to cover the joining. She rubbed his crown against her lips, pulling another sigh from her lips then slowly lowering herself. They shared a deep moan with his crown popping back into her entrance. "Just let me… just let me feel you some more…"

"Yes, Captain…" he whispered, trying to make her title sound as sexy as he could, but she seemed completely lost in the moment as he impaled her once more.

"Shhiiitttt…" She clenched her eyes shut and lulled her head back and letting her hair tickle her back. She deeply moaned as she sank and settled on his pelvis. She took several deep breaths, struggling to relax as she couldn't remember something being so big and so deep inside her, pushing and pushing against her cervix as if he was making an impression on it or stretching her muscles to accommodate to his size. Her fingernails clawed over his abdomen and fumbled, "God… you're so fucking deeeep… I think you're… French kissing my entrance…"

"If my cock had a tongue, believe me, it would want to be doing just that…" Freddie's hands brushed up and down her thighs, occasionally grabbing her hips for stability and answered, "And you're so warm and tight… and you're so lovingly caressing me… holding me… I don't want to thrust and miss out for a moment of this incredible tight embrace."

The way he described what she was doing sent another unnerving shiver through her, surprised that he could keep making this battle of wills into something romantic and loving.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so stunning in my life…" He pulled his hand from her thighs and up to her chest, pulling down the shirt again to free her lightly flushed breasts topped with hard peaks again to his hungry and appreciative gaze. "God… you're so beautiful…

Jadelyn rolled her eyes and dismissively muttered, "Well… everyone loves the tits…"

He cupped under the heavy orbs and affectionately massaged them, causing her to squint close and turned her head slightly to the side while she whimpered out and surrendered to the touch.

"No, I mean you're beautiful… your whole body is beautiful… and each piece of you is exquisite. Your piercing eyes, your soft and succulent lips, your dark and contrasting hair against that smooth and pale skin that I want to taste every inch of. Your ass and your sex are both absolute works of art, but I do believe your chest is truly the part that requires my utmost appreciation and devotion. These should be admired because of your beauty, not just something to lust over… they deserve to be worshiped and loved like the rest of your body… your mind… your heart… your soul…"

Her hands brushed up and down his chest, not sure how to take his sweet talk as it didn't sound like it was only about trying to get a psychological edge over her. He sounded so much like Victoria in his devotion towards her, or how she had wished Beckett had even slightly been that way years ago… no man could be as sweet and kind and incredible as this. This had to be a ploy and she wouldn't stand for his game.

No, she couldn't surrender to his sweet words or his gentle touch- she had to win… she just had to win, right? Otherwise she'd be… well, she'd be doing this… all the time… Jadelyn's mind began to race and question whether or not losing would be all that bad if he was exactly how he seemed. Her whole heart fluttered, but her rational lizard brain won out and believed she was better safe than sorry. She pushed on her knees and lifted up, allowing about half his shaft to slide out of her then sank back down, forcing both to moan and groan out. She braced her hands on his abdomen for leverage and started bouncing on him, treating him like a bronco she needed to tame.

"Ungh… Jadelyn… ride me…" Freddie moved his hands off her chest and took control of her hips again, steadying her as she rode him to her heart's content. He couldn't deny the sheer pleasure he felt with her grasping around him, her warmth and slickness being a nearly overwhelming sensation or the sheer beauty of her riding him with raven hair and breasts lightly bounced with each impact on his pelvis and her face contorting in the pleasure she was fighting against. He was feeling the familiar tug in his gut and balls that he was going to be reaching another release in the next few minutes, but hoped that she would push herself over the edge again before it happened. "Give me everything you've got… ungh… ride me… use me to get you there… I want to feel… that sweet nectar… roll down my thighs once more…

After another minute of riding that was starting to strain her thigh muscles and causing them to burn and feeling the first signs of sweat oozing from her skin once more, she muttered in frustration, "Damn it… cum already… just cum…"

Freddie grunted, "Why? Dou want me to feel what I've made you feel? The spontaneous explosive pleasure of release? Or do you just want to win some bet I don't even care about anymore?"

"Yes!" She opened her eyes wide, realizing what she'd just said and muttered, "No… well, yes… but I…"

Jadelyn's chest seemed to clench up at the worst possible time with the need of breath from her work out. She felt a wave of unexplainable guilt that she wanted him to cum just so she could win, but she felt like an ass in not wanting him to feel the same he had given her.

"I want you to cum… I want you to feel what it was like for me all those times you showed me the face of heaven…" She stopped and just ground on him so she could catch her breath and slow her race to another release. She muttered in defiance and guilt, "But I have to win… I have to… you can't have my ship… my crew… me… so, I've just to make you cum… you have to yield…"

"You're afraid… not just of losing… your ship… of your pride breaking, but…" He dropped his hips then bucked up in several rapid cycles to meet her dropping body keeping an unsteady rhythm she couldn't quite defend against.

"Oh GOD!" she screeched out as a new shot of gratification went through her.

"Is it so bad to submit to me?" He stopped his bucking and brushed his hands up and down her thighs. "Yielding to me? Would that be so bad? Are you afraid how I'll treat you… what kind of captain… what kind of lover I'll be to you… if you lose?"

"The way you make me feel…" She wouldn't open her eyes, but she nodded her head and huffed hasty breaths past her puffy lips, "it scares me..."

"Don't be afraid, my goddess…" He took one hand off her hip and slipped it to cup under her left breast, giving her a gentle squeeze as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "I'll tell you what kind of captain I'll be… I will take care of this crew and especially you girls… None of you will go for want, or hungry, or without satisfaction. Especially you, my sweet Jadelyn… I'll treat you as my pirate queen… to love and adore… we'll be side by side… sailing the seven seas for high adventure…"

"That sounds incredible…" Jadelyn let her imagination visualize his suggestion of by his side, protectively being held as they stood on the top deck with the sea air blowing past them and them directing the ship to one adventure after the other, "but… it can't be true… you don't know us… you don't know me… you're a Royal Navy officer… you uniforms are sent to hunt pirates like me down… not… join me…"

"Then as soon as we are done, I want you to gather up my uniform and toss it overboard. Somehow I don't feel my lack of clothes will be a problem for you." Freddie reached up and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheek bone to encourage her to open her eyes. Once she opened her blue eyes and met his soft brown ones, he continued, "I've been so lost for ages and trying to find myself on the oceans, trying to recover the person inside that I've lost… and somehow, I've found it with just a look in your eyes…"

Jadelyn blinked, feeling a wave of emotion roll over her. She felt the connection too, a similar one she felt with Victoria, but as she felt as if she was the protective one of their union, he would give her the same love and protect her when she couldn't be strong. She didn't believe in love at first sight and all that romantic bullshit, but this… this was something different. He was something different. There was something to his lovemaking that seemed to have been missing with Beckett. The moment she laid eyes on this man beneath her, she knew something was special. The moment she heard his voice, she knew that she wanted to talk to and hear more from him. The moment she saw him in all his glory, she knew she had to have him. And the moment he held her in his arms as she was driven to the highest possible pleasures she knew that the impossible had happened-she loved him, and as soon as she admitted that fact to herself, she knew he was just as in love with her too.

"I'm getting close…" He rolled his hips to match her belly dancing rolls. "…cum around me… make me cum with you and… make me baptize our union…"

She clenched her eyes shut and huffed, "I've never… no man has ever…" She opened her eyes, giving him a desperate gaze and desperately muttered, "Please don't… don't… unless…"

He slowed down his bucking and just let her roll her crotch against his pelvis, slowing down his approach to a release. His voice practically caressed her as he asked, "Unless what?"

Jadelyn's head rolled back and forth, barely able to focus on him as her body tingling just ready to be set off. "You… mean it… A true union… not… me… as… your property…"

"You are not some prize to be won, Jadelyn…" Freddie moved his second hand up and massaged her right breast. He huffed out, "But you will belong to me… and I'll belong to you… a proper union… tell me you want me that way… tell me you feel as I do and we'll be each other's… if not… say the word… I'll pull out… and you can finish me off as you like… and win your bet… just tell me what you want."

The pirate queen looked down and met his eyes, falling further for her, as her heart ached for him. She reached and cupped his face, giving him a signal to sit up and crash his mouth against her puffy pink lips and hands moved off her breast and hip to cup her pale ass, squeezing her cheeks as he pressed further into her.

"I want you…" she whispered, feeling as if she might cry at any moment, both breathing hotly, less than an inch apart. "I think all I've ever wanted my whole goddamn life is you… years of waiting for these arms to hold me, and this mouth to kiss me, and these eyes to look at the real me… And I've waited my whole life to feel the release of the man I'm to spend the rest of my days with deep inside… so that our future can begin right away… Captain."

Jadelyn's arms moved up and wrapped over his shoulders and behind his neck, whimpering into another powerful and emotional kiss, then surrendered entirely to it, feeling true love and compassion from the mysterious sailor. She ground her love button against his lower pelvis and clenched around his buried shaft.

Only several seconds passed with their grinding against each other before the tension snapped once again in the raven haired pirate's gut. The pleasure ripped out from in her love canal, electrified her senses and caused her limps to tremble. She screamed her release into his mouth, making it sound like a muffled high pitched scream, while her inner muscles gripped his shaft, squeezing, massaging it to get the life creating essence for her fertile womb.

He lulled his head back and growled, "Frrruuuccckkk… ssshhhiiiitttt… grrrahhhhaaa…" His shaft jerked hard once, twice then the third time he cut loose, blasting out his heavy release.

Jadelyn pulled his face back to crash her lips against his mouth and whimpered against it, focusing on their intense kissing as her body shuddered and his gooey release coated the entrance of her womb then painting her inner walls. His rod jerked several more times, filling the rest of her canal with his spunk and the warmth from the release spread through her body. She ground against his pelvis bone while her inner muscles rippled with alternating squeezing and relaxing to milk him completely.

Freddie grunted into her mouth, feeling his release extend in the hot confines and his balls felt like they drew up, trying to pump everything they had into the not-so-wicked pirate as his body somehow knew that his release was meant to fill her to the brim.

The rutted against one another for several more seconds as he twitched hard and let out several weaker follow up shots then followed by several more moments of shuddering against one another. He laid back, pulling her along with him and letting her snuggle her face against the left side of his neck. They shared in gasping for breath. He palmed over her right ass cheek to firmly grip it, bucking a few more times to finish emptying into her and brushed his other hand up and down her back, assuring her of her safety.

"Mmmmm…" Jadelyn mewed with the additional warmth and creamy goodness filling her tight confines, still lazily milking his shaft. Her mind was spinning and heart filled with love and contentment. She uttered with conflicting, overwhelming emotions, "I feel… so warm, so… full… I… I've never felt… I don't know…"

"Just relax and savor in the afterglow…" He kissed her forehead then whispered, "You're okay… you're okay, it's okay… I promise. You're my pirate queen… mine to hold and love forever… I will love and protect you to the ends of the Earth."

"I love you…" She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked to meet his eyes, seeing the sincerity in his brown orbs, seeing what she had seen in Victoria's eyes of absolute and unconditional love. She brought her mouth to his lips and gently kissed him as a few stray tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I love you so much, I'm an emotional wreck right now…"

"I love you too…" He pulled one hand from her ass and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over it to sweep the tear away and eagerly returned the kiss. "I'm just so in awe of you…"

They shared their new found love for several more seconds, enjoying the taste and connection they had made. Jadelyn eventually pulled her mouth away and smiled, feeling a peace she had been searching for on the open sea, but finally found it in his arms. She lowered her head and snuggled against the side of his neck, his slowly weakening shaft still buried deep inside her, right where she believed it belonged.

She would have been content to just fall asleep on him, but Victoria and Samantha had gotten back on their feet, holding each other up, and stood by the side of the bed. The couple had no idea how long they'd been there, watching and listening but it didn't really matter. She propped her head up with her hand to the side of her face and elbow against Freddie's shoulder and brushed her fingertips over his bare chest. She wickedly smiled at her companions and stated, "Meet your new captain, ladies… Captain Fredrick Benson of the Jade Scissor Pirates. Any objections?"

"I object that I'm not on top of him right now…" Samantha said with a joke tone, earning a look of annoyance from her former captain. The blonde then glanced to Victoria, sharing a conspiratorial look then answered, "Honestly, as long as he fucks me like that on a regular basis, I'm down with that."

Jadelyn winced a bit at the idea of sharing her love with the others, but as she looked to Victoria for her answer, she realized that Freddie deserved to be shared. He had given the girls an incredible time and she shouldn't be selfish.

"I really like him…so nice and sweet and strong…" The brunette eagerly nodded and answered with a sweetheart smile, but with a lace of worry in her voice, "If he makes you happy… then that's what matters."

"You sure you don't have any other thoughts, Vega?" Jadelyn asked, with a slight grin, knowing Victoria always had a tough time asking for what she wanted. "Nothing you'd like from our new leader, like Samantha?"

"Well…" she started, blushing a little bit, when she felt his hand reach up to take hers, which made her shiver a little. "I'd love to have you… you know… make love to me sometimes… if you're not busy or-"

"I'll make the time for you, Victoria…" he whispered, stroking her hand, and she bit her lip as her smile grew. "Assuming Jadelyn can spare you…"

"What about…" Victoria started pointing back and forth at herself and Jadelyn, unable to find the right words, "us?"

"Nothing changes…" Jadelyn rolled her eyes then firmly stated with a huff of breath through her nose, "He's not going to replace you Vega. I'm not letting my girl go."

The brunette pirate sighed in relief, assured that Jade still loved her.

"Alright… you've earned a break," Jadelyn rolled off of Freddie to his left, withdrawing his spent and sticky manhood from her tight confines, but kept snuggled up to his side. "Come on, you two… I can smell you percolating from here…"

Samantha and Victoria climbed onto the bed, careful to climb over their legs.

"Oooh come to Momma…" The blonde settled between Freddie's legs and lifted his semi-flaccid tool off his lower pelvis and slipped it into her mouth. She preferred his rockhard rod when it came to sex but this was perfect for sucking. The feisty blonde moaned around the weakening organ and slurped around to clean off his and Jadelyn's combined releases. Her moan grew deeper as their taste assaulted her taste buds of his salty and aftertaste sweetness combined perfectly with her sweet and tangy pussy that she had a guilty pleasure for enjoying. She sucked and licked as much as she possibly could but knew it would never be enough to sate her hunger for him. Luckily, it seemed like she would have a lifetime of opportunities to savor all he had to offer her. "Fuck, I love your cock…"

"Thanks…" Freddie closed his eyes and grunted, surprised by the stimulation that set off a dull pain in his still sensitive shaft. He laced his fingers through her messy hair and cupped the back of her head, keeping control for only lazy bobbing so she wouldn't get too eager to clean him and bring him back to life before he was ready. "Gonna need a little more time before we can… you know… have a go again…"

"Jadelyn… your sex…" The brunette whispered as she situated herself between Jadelyn's legs and brought her mouth to the former captain's slick and well satisfied opening. "It's so wet and stretched and sticky and… oh… it smells sooo intoxicating… Can I-"

"You were born to eat pussy, Vega…" Jadelyn said, biting her lip. "I would never stop you. Lick and clean me like Samantha is doing for our new Captain. He left quite a bit of himself down there though…"

"I can see…" She slipped her arms under each of Jade's thighs for control then began to lick the gooey substance that was starting to seep out of her passage. "It tastes so perfect. Your combined flavors… oooh my… I want more…"

Without another word, Victoria dove her face downward and began to lap at the exhausted sex, getting all that was leaking before sucking what she could from inside. Jadelyn closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing to the lazy attention and cleaning out of her opening. After a few seconds, Jadelyn's hand moved downward to push her devoted lover's face deeper, to help her reach those hard to hit areas with that long tongue the gods had blessed her with. "Ungh… uuhhh… yes… you are so fucking good at that, Vega…"

For a moment, the universe felt like it had aligned perfectly for the ultimate happiness. The two newfound lovers, holding onto one another while their other lovers serviced and worshipped their bodies, but there was one piece missing…

"What's everyone do… oh…" Catarina had woken up from her catnap and saw the others had all gathered onto the bed. She didn't want to feel left out, so she climbed onto the bed. She met Freddie's eyes, curious about her place. "May I-"

"Come here, Kitty Cat…" Freddie answered with a bright and welcoming smile, holding out his right arm, inviting her to him. "I'll make sure you're safe and warm…"

"Yayy…" the redhead smiled and slipped up beside him to snuggle up with him, throwing her arm over his chest. "You smell like sexy times… and it smells really really good…"

Samantha soon cleaned off his 'weapon' until nothing remained on the weakened shaft but saliva then climbed around Catarina to spoon behind her, wishing she could have been held by their new captain, but refrained from complaining. Her turn was coming soon enough.

Victoria finished cleaning her love and climbed up on her hands and knees to hover over her. She dipped down with swollen cheeks and captured Jadelyn's lips, surprisingly sharing some of Freddie's deposit.

"Mmmmmhmm…" Jadelyn closed her eyes and moaned at tasting her sweet nectar mixed with his salty release, feeling a new sense of connection with her new love. She made mental note that she would have to get another taste directly from the source in the future.

The brunette shared a few more deep kisses with her before breaking off and settling onto her left side. She reached to her left and grabbed the bunched up sheet on the left side of the bed and pulled it over for one of the others to grab. Samantha reached over and grabbed it, pulling the rest of the sheet over them to let them drifted off to sleep for a bit before their first adventure with their new captain.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope Freddie's dream was to everyone's liking and please, whether you dug it or not, please review/PM to let me know all your thoughts on this work. This won't be the last dream entry by a long shot but again, this will be the last one for a little while. Thanks for reading and until next time.**


	9. Queen of the Night

**Believe it or not, SVAD and I wrote this nearly a year and half ago and we just kept putting off posting it until KTR2 had time to really take off and another character had shown up in story, but since the Spy story also had this person, I figured it couldn't hurt. On a related note, I forgot this existed until recently when another piece reminded me of it. So, TL;DR version- Here's a Jade dream that should have been posted a while ago. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Night Owl Dance Club**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

The techno-dance music was blaring throughout the multiple and strategically placed speakers and reverberating though the dance club and the multicolored lights lit up the dance floor was packed with twenty-somethings dancing and partying into the night.

One particular patron was a young woman that decided to go out alone for the evening, the beautiful and wicked-minded Jade West.

She slipped among the throng of young and sweaty patrons as they danced the night away without a care in the world. Amongst the crowd, she was one of the cream of the crop when it came to looks and her body. Her face was practically sculptured; perfect symmetrically like porcelain with a near matching color with long dark, almost black hair slightly curled resting on her shoulders and behind her back over her excessively long opened button-down shirt that showed off her black lace bralette top that fought to keep her exquisite cream colored chest in place while showing off her deep cleavage, her smooth midriff and short washed black skort that allowed her to show off her legs until her knee-high boots.

As she appeared to enjoy the music, rocking gently while on the dance floor and enjoyed the passing attention from men and the women tossing less than subtle glances and lip bites to those entranced by her beauty, she had her eyes on the prize for tonight and not at all what any of them had in mind. She was on the hunt, but not for the prey that the rest of the patrons were seeking, be it booze, drugs or a one-night-stand. No, she was seeking another type of prey- humanity- for their life force of blood.

Jade was the real deal amongst a room of 'goth' and dark fantasy types, being a true creature of the night that survived, and thrived, on the blood of her unfortunate victim and tonight she would feed.

The dark haired vampire was the ultimate predator, but she wasn't a monster, at least in her mind. She could take a bit from here and there, never enough to get noticed as others of her kind would sometime carelessly drain a whole person which led to attention, be it the cops or something much worse.

Tonight seemed different somehow as she stalked for the perfect prey that would fill her need, yet not draw any undue attention. She could feel a set of eyes on her, not just the ones that she passed or ones that leered at her in hoping that they would have a chance with her for the evening, but a pair similar to hers. Hungry eyes. She could feel that predator's taunt with the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

The beautifully pale creature of the night would catch a glimpse of someone in the corner of her eye from the direction where she sensed the eyes, but when she turned her head to get a clear view of the person, she only saw a blur of black that disappeared into the crowd.

The possibility that there was someone like her watching her put her on edge and not the good kind, so her eagerness rose in finding her prey, fulfilling her hunger and getting out of there before there was any potential confrontation. She could handle herself pretty well against humans, but that didn't mean she was eager for an altercation with someone like her, let alone a fight that could draw the wrong kind of attention.

Jade continued to spy the crowd, trying her best to shrug off the haunting eyes, until she found her potential prey for the night: a particularly eye catching girl dancing with a few young guys eager to get her attention- a lithe yet well stacked young woman with a tight fitting little black dress hugging her figure. She had olive skin and a body similar to Tori minus the heavy breasts that rivaled Jade's heavenly beauties. The opportunity to sink her fangs into her was simply too great an opportunity to pass up.

Jade made her move and slipped up in front of her, getting between the guys that had been trying to make a significant move on her for the last few minutes.

The dancer smiled at seeing Jade getting into her line of sight, appreciating the lovely face and even lovelier body.

Jade broke the ice with teasing greeting, "Hello."

The young lady teasingly licked her lips and moved closer to Jade, invading what little personal space someone possessed in such a club. She sweetly answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, over the sound of Kavinsky's 'Nightcall' filling the dark room and her raised heartbeat, "Hi."

The guys took a few steps back to continue their dancing, settling for a potential show.

The girl turned her back towards Jade and back up to press her body against Jade's front, feeling the soft pillows against her back. Jade wasn't complaining about the aggression as it made the hunt easier when the prey was not only oblivious to the fact that they were in her sights, but welcomed the attention.

Jade lightly wrapped her arms around her and rested on her tight stomach as they rocked back and forth to slow and intimate song. She whispered into the girl's ear, attempting to connect with her other than a pure physical level, "What's your name?"

The 'little black dress' wearing young woman looked over her shoulder and answered, "Tasha."

"Tasha? That's lovely name."

Tasha glanced up and down Jade's pale features and asked, "Thank you, what's your name?"

Jade ran her fingertips up and down Tasha's sides, letting her fingertips dance along the thin material of her dress and feeling the heat emanating through it. "Jade."

"A precious stone? I like…" Tasha replied with a sultry tone as she ground back against Jade.

Jade thought that she would have to swoon the girl a little more, get her comfortable with her, but Tasha was clearly the aggressive one with her close proximity.

The pair danced through the next song, teasing one another with turns into each other's arms and pressing against one another. Tasha was certainly enjoying herself with Jade's presence while Jade could feel the girl's blood flow through her veins with a simple touch on her arms, hear the sound of her increasing heart rate and could smell the girl's arousal. They both wanted each other, but for entirely different reasons. At least as far as primary desires went; Jade's secondary desire was very much in tune with her prey's.

As the song died down and another picked up, Jade whispered into her ear, kissing it softly, "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private? Away from the prying eyes of all these horn dogs."

The young woman that looked like she could be a model smiled, liking the idea of sneaking off with the mysterious stranger. "Where do you have in mind?"

Jade smiled and took her by the wrist, turning her in place then leading her through the crowd and off the dance floor.

The guys watching the sight were disappointed, but they turned their attention to the other passing girls that wanted their attention.

Jade led Tasha to and up a flight of stairs then turned a corner to go down a short hallway to approach a set of restrooms. Jade stopped them in front of the Ladies' Restroom with a sign hanging on the door saying that it was 'Out-of-Order'.

Jade ignored the sign and pushed opened the door, pulling her companion along with her inside. She let go of the girl's hand and dashed to check each stall just on the safe side that no one else knew about her little hiding spot. Pleased to see that they were alone, she walked back to Tasha then slipped past her to exit. Jade flipped the lock to the door then licked her lips in a teasing fashion while looking over her shoulder.

The girl with a hint of a British accent licked her lips and teased, "Uwww, kinky…"

Jade innocently answered while turning to face and approach her companion for the next few minutes, "I don't want to take any chances that we be interrupted."

Tasha's smile indicated that she didn't mind at all and slipped her arms around the pale skinned beauty. She brought her face close, brushing her nose against Jade's cheek then stole her first kiss, a sweet gentle one that was a preview of what she intended with their little rendezvous.

As they began trading sweet kisses, getting acquainted with one another, the brunette moved her hand over Jade's smooth stomach. She rubbed soft circles over the skin, loving the feel of it despite feeling it a bit odd in being so chilly. She didn't let her mind wonder at that point as she slipped it further down, intending to slip it underneath Jade's skirt to have a touch, but lighter skin girl grabbed her wrist.

The black dressed young woman looked up curious and mildly surprised.

Jade stole a kiss—not the only one she planned to kiss during this encounter—and sweetly explained, "I'm one of those that likes to give _then_ receive. I've found it that the other party is usually worked up enough to really get the fireworks going. You don't mind do you?"

The bronze skin young woman smiled at being the one treated first. "Oh, I don't mind."

Jade turned the girl to face the mirror and slipped up behind, causing Tasha's eyes to close and her mouth to open slightly, running her hands up and down her sides, starting things slow.

Tasha looked back and raised a sexy eyebrow and coyly questioned, "You want to do this with me facing the mirror?"

The lighter skinned girl kissed Tasha's neck, causing goose bumps to form on her exquisite flesh and answered, "I think it's only fair that you get a front row seat at what's about to happen."

Tasha licked her lips, anticipating something unique and that the girl perhaps had more than just looks.

Jade's hands moved from playing piano keys on the girl's sides to brushing over her stomach, brushing small circles over it with her palms. "You're incredibly gorgeous. The moment I saw you across the dancefloor, I knew I had to have you… that flowing hair, that naturally tan skin, and those curves… mmmm… I'm sure you hear this all the time, but you could be a model."

Tasha relaxed back against Jade's chest, keeping her eyes closed, quite enjoying the feel of her flesh pillows against her back. She let her imagination start to play at what she could do with such flesh, but outwardly focused on the here and now, "Thank you… You look really hot too. Actually I am a model, a few small things, but I'm working my way up."

Jade kissed around the spaghetti strap over the girl's shoulder and pressed her lips deeply against the flesh, "Oooh, must be exciting working in the fashion industry."

"It's is… mmmm…" Tasha trailed off when Jade hit a particularly good spot with her lips.

Jade's confidence grew as this hunt had been far easier than she expected. She focused her eyes on the mirror, making sure that Tasha wasn't looking at it just yet, as she would easily see there wasn't anyone else in the reflection, while she kissed over and over the girl's pulse point and letting her hands move up and start to knead the lovely orbs, knowing there was no bra to hinder her, through the thin material of the dress. She was pleasantly surprised, however, to find that they were quite real.

"Ahhha…" the beautiful stranger huffed out and lulled her head further onto her right shoulder to allow Jade better access to kiss the smooth flesh. "You have no idea how much I need this…"

Jade smiled across Tasha's flawless mocha skin and commented, "I'm glad you're appreciating my attention. You've got a fantastic pair here, but I'm sure you hear that all the time too."

The lithe model sighed as she seemed to melt to Jade's gentle touch, quite the opposite to guys' usually grubby hands, "I do… everyone likes them. They get the most attention."

Jade laughed before pressing her lips to Tasha's shoulder, "I can feel why that's the case. I couldn't believe perfect natural breasts like this even existed… Do you mind if I have a better feel?"

Tasha's grin grew larger and raised an eyebrow. "Not at all… your hands feel fantastic."

"Now you're just flirting with me," Jade whispered, running her hands along her upper chest.

Jade hooked her thumbs under the spaghetti straps and pulled them off her shoulders and down her arm, pulling the front of her dress down to reveal a beautiful set of round mocha colored C cups topped with half dollar size areolas that were just a shade darker than the rest of her tanned skin. They were quickly tightening and nipples hardening from the attention they had received through the thin material.

She moved her hands to cup under them, testing their weight and letting her fingertips move to catch the nubs between her thumbs and pointer and middle fingers. She gently tweaked them just the way she liked hers tweaked and hoped she would like it the same.

Tasha appeared to like that turn of attention as she sighed louder and closed her eyes tighter.

Jade continued her ministrations, wanting to relax the girl and distract her for what was to come. She noticed that the girl was starting to squeeze her thighs together in a rhythmic motion.

Tasha moved one hand off the edge of the counter and partially hiked up the hem of her dress to expose her lace thong. She slipped her hand between the material and her slowly dampening sex.

Jade placed another kiss on crook of Tasha's neck and gently mocked, "Someone's eager."

The lithe model unabashedly answered, "Mmmm… What can I say? You're really turning me on."

The vampire licked her lips and nuzzled her nose behind Tasha's left ear.

Tasha gently coaxed her nether lips to part, sliding her middle finger between her outer lips while trying to open herself up with her pointer and ring finger, desperate to slip inside. Her breathing picked up higher than when she was dancing as her breasts tingled with the expert attention and her own fingers trying to dip into her glistening sex.

The brunette relaxed her head back on Jade's right shoulder enjoying the tender massage of her breasts with the occasional tweaking of her nipples and slowly pumped her middle finger in and out of her increasingly heated and wet opening. Her breasts gently heaved in Jade's hands as her breathing picked up.

Jade took her opportunity once she saw that Tasha had slipped into blissful relaxation as she slowly built to her crest: she squeezed the girl's heavy orbs tightly, pinching the hard brown nipples and parted her lips to reveal her pearl white teeth… and extended incisors.

The model let out a yelp in surprise just as Jade sank her teeth into the side of smooth neck and began to drink from her 'victim'.

The girl opened her eyes and tried to scream not in fear, but in sudden ecstasy but found that she had no voice. She shuddered back against Jade, experiencing a wave of pleasure that unfortunately she probably would never experience again as every nerve felt electrified, her muscles clamped around her finger in an attempt to milk it and her vision blurred with a rainbow of colors.

Jade took several gulps of the precious liquid nearing a liter, not enough to kill the woman, but enough to satisfy them both and leave her 'victim' a little lightheaded from the blood loss.

After the girl in her arms rode out her release and collapsed in her arms, the vampire pulled her mouth off her meal's neck then rapidly licked on the two piercings of her fangs, gathering any missed blood that had seeped past her lips, supernaturally encouraging rapid healing of the wound with her saliva.

The sultry vampire turned to the weakened girl and Tasha had a hazy look in her eyes, but a content expression on her face.

Jade pulled the spaghetti straps up the girl's arms and adjusted the dress back into place to comfortably hold her breasts then helped the girl's hand from under her panties. She brought Tasha's fingers to her lips and licking the girl's savory nectar clean from her fingers to have a double treat from the former model.

"Mmmm… you have a delicious pussy, Tasha…" the pale girl cooed, getting a little more of the juices on her own fingers before tasting again. "We might need to do this little dance again… I'm going to grab your number…"

Once Jade was done cleaning the fingers, she reached for the girl's purse and made note of the model's phone number, knowing in a few weeks, she'd be ready to 'donate' again. The bloodsucker looked intently into the weakened young woman's eyes, her blue eyes captivating the naïve horny girl as she struggled to stay awake.

Jade gently whispered in a soothing voice, "Now sweetie, you've had a little too much to drink. You're going to go back downstairs and tell on of the bartenders exactly that. They'll call you cab to make sure you safely get home. Understand?"

The olive skinned woman nodded her head, her mind feeling cloudy yet Jade's words pierced the fog and she was compelled to follow the instructions. "Ok…"

The door to the restroom opened and a young man walked inside. His skin was closer to Jade's color but he was far from pale, with short, well manicured hair. His long black coat gave him an instant feel of darkness, with a dark red button up shirt and black dress pants underneath. The girls looked to the new arrival and Jade instinctively recognized him as the one she kept seeing in the corner of her eye on the dance floor even if she never got a clear look of his face. He was close enough and the gaze in his deep dark eyes made it very clear that he was the same as her.

The mysterious young man gazed upon Jade then looked to Tasha.

Jade protectively gripped Tasha's left arm and hissed, "She's mine. Go get your own snack."

He turned his gaze back to Jade, eyeing her up and down as if to assess her as any potential threat.

Jade's skin lightened to a greater pale shade, her eyes turned a crisp blue then she hissed out bearing her fangs, hoping to intimidate him into submission and retreat.

The display startled Tasha and caused the young woman to follow Jade's initial instructions. She dashed past the stranger and he allowed her out of the restroom as he was too busy staring at Jade's display of 'dominance.'

The young man stared back coldly, unimpressed with her territorial display. His nostrils flared and he hunched forward, squaring his shoulders as if he was a linebacker ready to charge. He widened his arms to his sides and separated his fingers.

The next moment, his fingernails extended three-quarters of an inch, face turned pale, eyes turned blue then let out a roar louder than the rumbling music in the background with extended incisors.

Jade flinched as her inner predator, the darkness, whatever it was called that gave her that edge about her even before she became a vampire reeled back, seeing that she was facing a far greater vampire. Not just in size and shape, but in that same dark power.

In a blur that only her supernaturally honed senses could see, he rushed her, grabbed her by her arms and slammed her against the opposite wall, the tile cracking on impact, and held her hands above her head with one hand.

"Uhhgggh!" Jade shouted as she was jammed against the wall. She took an unnecessary breath and her predatorily blue eyes met his equally challenging eyes, one tribulation at what was about to happen next while the other showed complete confidence and a little bit of hunger.

The brave front that Jade tried to show in her eyes easily crumbled under her intense and confident glare, something she had never expected to see in another's eyes. The look caused her to feel something she hadn't in a long time: fear yet, desire from the darkness.

It was that hunger that frightened her. That made her absolutely quiver in absolute terror. Vampires would sometimes kill each other over territory the same as any other predator which brought her great fear, but he had a different look in his eyes which stirred something else inside her. Was that hunger for her?

She had heard stories, old wives tales among her kind, what was left of them, of older, more powerful vampires growing so strong that they had to feed on their own kind to sustain themselves. She wondered if that was the case with the mighty vampire easily holding her against the wall. Her stomach turned and knotted in fear that she could be facing such a powerful creature.

He moved his mouth closer to the left side of her neck, expecting for him to sink his large fangs into her neck to drain her dry. Instead, he placed a gentle kiss on her neck then another then another as if he was attempting to calm her.

Jade's conscious mind wanted to fight back, push him off as he was a stranger, but the inner being that had wormed its way into her soul, or perhaps it had always been there, urged her to relax and submit to the greater beast that had pinned her against the wall. As her mind and the darkness struggled, her body made the decision for her and the tension in her muscles from her 'fight or flight' response eased and allowed her to relax against the wall.

The powerful vampire pinning her immediately sensed the change and ceased his necking, a disappointed turn for her primal side. He moved his free hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his long fingernail as he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered a surprisingly warm breath, indicating that he had fed recently, "That's right, calm down. I don't want to hurt you."

"Wish you would have made that clear before slamming me into the wall here…" Jade breathed out, attempting to keep the fear and the arousal out of her voice, "but okay… why not let me go…"

The stronger 'monster' pulled his lips from her ear and looked her in the eyes, a confident, bordering on cocky, look in them. He answered in a smooth tone, running his fingernails down her cheek and gently across her neck, "Are you sure that's what you want? You're the one that initiated a mating challenge and your body certainly is appreciating my attention."

He turned his head and placed his lips on the other side of her neck, gently kissing and taking a few swipes of his tongue across her pale skin.

Jade sighed to the attention, feeling more at ease with his surprisingly gentle affection considering his aggressive moves, and that her hands were pinned tightly over her head. She tried to focus as her mind was clouding with the first wisps of the haze of lust. The fog of desire for Tasha was notable but she never once felt out of control. But this? This was something totally different. She stuttered under her shortening breath, "Mating challenge? I was trying to frighten you away from that girl you scared off just now. I didn't want you to feed off of her."

He breathed against her neck in an innocent tone, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I ah…" Her breath caught in her throat from a particularly good kiss to her neck. "…already fed from her. I didn't want you to… kill her."

He kissed up to just under her right ear and added, "Sorry, my mistake."

The powerful stranger moved back down the side of neck then switched to give the other side more attention.

Jade closed her eyes and completely relaxed against the wall and his grip. She waited a few more seconds then breathed out, "If this is just a misunderstanding, you can stop now… I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble's a tricky term…" he almost snarled as he pulled his lips away, dragging the sharpened pointer finger nail all around her jugular and uttered, mildly offended, "You're not enjoying this?"

Jade wanted to shout at him no, but she would be lying. The loss of control to a far stronger being was frightening, but the voices of the darkness recognizing one of its own and her own craving to submit were equally appealing. She could be ripped apart any moment, but that strength was such a damn turn on that she didn't want him to release her.

As she hesitated in answering, he continued, "I've been watching you, you know."

Jade paused, uncertain if she had heard him correctly even with her acute hearing. "Watching me? I mean, I saw you watching tonight and-"

"Longer…" He said, bringing his hand back up to hold her tighter against the wall, and nuzzled her, breathing against her pale and tingling skin, "Watching you for days… weeks… each night you went out to the hotspots, figuring you out, figuring out your hunting patterns, your types of prey, and your behavior."

She closed her eyes and sighed, her inner darkness approving of the tender act from what it saw as the greater darkness. She forced her eyes open and her conscious fear waned just a little bit into confusion as she questioned, "Why?"

The stranger pulled his lips from her ear and faced her, his matching blue eyes still penetrating her predatorily eyes. "You caught my attention." He let his right hand go from her wrists above her head, but that didn't mean she was any closer to freedom with his other hand clearly strong enough, and brought his pointer finger to her cheek. He gently caressed it with the side of his digit; his nail still extended and could so easily slice her skin.

Jade shuddered, but not in fear this time.

"You are a very lovely creature. What man or woman wouldn't have their attention stolen by you?"

Jade struggled with a smile as he was clearly being flirtatious with her. "Thanks, I guess… but this sounds a little creepy." She challenged, a piece of her wanting to try to get on level footing in a psychological sense, "Since I caught your attention you thought stalking me was the answer?"

The creature that had struck fear into her core gently laughed, "We stalk and we hunt. That's what we all do and it was far better than the usual alternative for what you've been doing half those nights."

Her fear further slipped into mild embarrassment at being told the obvious, but it was also laced with additional fear. She hid it by questioning, "What I've done? You make it sound as if I was your prey?"

His finger trailed down her neck and turned the pad of his thumb over her pulse point where he had enjoyed kissing for the last few minutes. He dropped is voice an octave in answering, "In a sense, you were… you still are…"

Jade's mind raced back to the idea that he was one of those vampires that fed on their own kind. She struggled to keep the fear out of her voice as she asked, "Why? Why would I be prey? We're the same."

"Far from the same, girl…" The stranger dangerously smiled and answered crisply, "But to answer your question, you're hunting in my territory."

The answer was like a stake in her heart. She had avoided vampire politics and territorial problems by keeping a low profile, but now she was face to face with the one that apparently controlled where she was hunting and he could literally tear her apart.

"I am?" she questioned out of curiosity than challenge as she couldn't challenge him to any claim. "I… didn't know."

His finger began to trail down the rest of her cheek and down her neck then over her collarbone as he answered, "Yes, all of West Hollywood is mine. No one can hunt there without my permission. You've been trespassing these last few weeks."

Jade was not used to apologizing, but she knew she would have to talk her way out of the situation if she wanted to see the next sundown. She quietly began, "I'm sorry. It's just… I live in West Hollywood and I didn't know anyone claimed this area. I was just trying to survive. I didn't mean to cause any offense."

He remained silent as his finger finished trailing down to over her newly increasingly beating heart just above the black lace cup of her bralette and swell of her breast, letting the tip of his nail trail over her flawless pale skin then moving to the thin spaghetti strap. He moved across the strap, slicing a bit into it, causing the rest of the thread to take on the challenge to hold up her impressive breast in place.

Jade's fear started to return, wondering if he was going to claw her heart out and end her there in a bloody mess.

"I believe you. I told you that I've been watching you. I know you're a native. I know you go to the local high school. Feeding from there would draw far too much attention."

"Is that why you haven't…"

He cocked a confident and curious eyebrow, still letting his nail trail over her skin. "Haven't what?"

"Killed me when you found me feeding here?"

"That was one reason," he growled as his nostrils flared, taking a deep whiff of her flesh, "but there was another."

Jade's fear started ebbing away as she got him talking, buying her more time and opportunity to get out of this alive, "And that was?"

"You were alone. You don't have any vampire companions, no nest or coven… you're… all… _alone_."

Jade swallowed, feeling her throat dry as fear started reasserting itself. She made a verbal play, "Well, since I'm 'alone' and obviously no threat to you…"

"Physically no…"

"Soo…" the trapped vampire eased the first smile she felt since being confronted by the powerful vampire as that sounded like a compliment to her. "…it wouldn't be any harm that I continue hunting? You did say that I couldn't do it without your permission, so… what can I do to get that permission?"

She cocked her head to the side and raised her pierced eyebrow, putting on a sultry look then licked her lips, still tasting a bit of blood from her last meal. "I assume there was a good chance for that since you said you've been watching me for weeks. You would have either driven me away or killed me sooner."

The mysterious vampire remained silent, apparently wanting to see what she would suggest.

Her mind raced as to why being alone was such a consideration in not killing her. If it was about threatening his resources, it would have been easier to end her being alone, so why not just kill her? Why would one lone vampire mean anything to him?

It hit her: perhaps he was lonely too.

That was the answer, it had to be the answer and that was her way out… or perhaps it would deepen the hole she'd dug.

"I get it now…" Jade smiled, finding her confidence and stated, "You're alone too, aren't you?"

She saw the first crack in his intimidating demeanor when he asked, "What?"

Jade lifted her hose covered right leg and slipped it between his legs, rubbing the inside of his inner left leg. "You're lonely too. You saw me and thought perhaps I was just as lonely."

His expression became unreadable moment and she felt that perhaps he had hit the mark.

Jade licked her lips and tried to sound confident, "Maybe I am? Maybe I've been waiting around for someone too? Someone that would challenge me… could challenge me. Maybe put me in my place?"

The apparently young vampire moved his mouth to her left ear and a low rumble escaped his lips and challenged, "Are you so sure about that?"

Jade took the chance and met his challenge, "You were the one gently kissing on my neck… other than pinning my hands, you're not forcing me. You're… trying to calm me… hoping I would respond in kind?"

"You're not going to be pinning me too much…" The strong vampire smirked and licked his lips and pulled his head back to meet her eyes. "And you never answered me whether you enjoyed it or not."

"Maybe I was… maybe I am… do you want to find out for sure?" She flicked her eyebrow and licked her lips.

Freddie brought his mouth back to her left ear and whispered, "For a member of the undead, your heart has been beating like a jackhammer since we started this conversation, afraid that I would give you a quite permanent death, and now you want to… get intimate with me?"

Jade easily smiled as she answered, feeling more confident by the second, "What can I say? I was afraid… but after a good feeding, it usually gets me a little on edge, real power turns me on and… if you haven't noticed, you're a fine hunk of man… maybe the fear was just a bit more… of an aphrodisiac?"

The gothic vampire surged her face forward the few scant inches from his face and crashed her lips against his unsuspecting lips.

He was caught off guard, but quickly returned the ferocious kiss, one where she bullied her tongue past his lips. Their lips began to duel and the stranger's tongue was clearly the stronger combatant.

Jade moaned against his mouth then pulled away, licking her lips and gave him a cocky expression. "How was that?"

"Pretty good… damn good."

"Thanks… now that I answered your question about whether I enjoyed your… nuzzling, maybe you could tell me if I have permission to feed in your territory? Or better yet, why not let me just show you why saying yes would benefit us both?"

The powerful vampire placed his forehead against her forehead and looked into her eyes, teasing her with a growl, "I thought you wanted me to 'put you in your _place_ '? You want to turn this into a negotiation?"

Jade tilted her head to the side, trying to keep a psychologically equal footing with him, but knew he could probably see through her as she answered, "We could negotiate exactly what that 'place' would be… with you."

The handsome and obviously powerful vampire lifted his head off her forehead and eyed her, studying her as if she was still potential prey, though what kind of prey was up for debate.

"I believe…" he licked his lips then smoothly began, "I've been quite rude—"

Jade interrupted him with a bit of a sarcastic remark, "Other than you holding me against a wall?"

The vastly stronger vampire brought his nose to her left cheek and dangerously growled, "You're the one that bore fangs at me first. I reacted out of instinct."

She closed her eyes and gently bit into her bottom lip, not wanting to admit his aggressive manner was sending a thrill through her. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," he sweetly answered then placed a kiss on her cheek. "It happens to the best of us."

He pulled back and sweetly smiled to her, his eyes fading to their natural brown and skin returning to a more natural flushed color and letting go of her hands above her head. "As I was saying, my name is Freddie."

"I assume you know my name."

Freddie smugly grinned as he remarked, "Yes, but I would love to hear it cross those sweet lips."

She saw that he wanted to play the smooth cavalier, so she would let him. After all, he did have all the power in the situation, "My name… is Jade."

Freddie brushed his fingertips across her jaw line and commented, "It's a very pretty name."

"Thank you," she whispered, knowing that if blood flowed normally it would be filling her cheeks right now to show her bashful state.

"Now," he began, bringing his hands to her shoulders and down her arms, "you said that you… had a proposal as to why I should allow you to hunt here?"

Jade licked her glossy lips and rolled her eyes, teasingly contemplated before answering, "Yes, but I think we need someplace with a little more privacy something more conducive to… negotiation."

"I think I know somewhere a little more private, but with a fantastic view…" Freddie took her hand and led her out of the restroom and down the hallway to another flight of stairs. He led her up the stairs to an office door with a bouncer standing beside the door.

A bouncer gave the pair a look, but one glimpse into the young man's eyes caused the muscular man to step aside then walked past them to head downstairs.

Freddie entered the office and found who appeared to be the club's owner sitting behind a large slightly curved black desk. He shouted in outrage, "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here—"

The man stopped short when he saw the Freddie's hunter's gaze.

"I need to use your office for a while… as in the rest of the night."

The frightened man nodded his head.

Freddie called out, "Lock the door behind you."

"Yes sir."

He scampered past the vampire couple to the door, taking only the moment to lock it behind him.

Jade separated from Freddie and walked towards the slightly slanted outward floor-to-ceiling windows that allowed an unrestricted view of club below.

Freddie smoothly commented, "It's a two way mirror… we can see them, but they can't see us."

"So we could look down on them while we fucked like rabbits, but they can't see us?"

"Is that the plan, then?" Freddie whispered as he slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around in front, resting on her bare abdomen, fingertips toying with her cute belly button. He kissed her ear then answered with a bit of a snicker, "But sure, for the most part. Sometimes the lights in the club can strike at just the right angle to get a glimpse inside, but is that what you really want? For us to 'fuck like rabbits'?"

"If that's what you want, Freddie…" Jade cooed his name as she relaxed back in his embrace, moving her hands to rest over the strong hands resting on her bare stomach. The fear she felt in the restroom was replaced with an overwhelming sense of safety in his arms, a feeling that she intended to keep by keeping this powerful being happy. She looked over her shoulder, flicking the tip of her tongue against her top front teeth. "I have a lot to offer you to let me stay. I don't know what you need, but I'm willing to do them, including things of the carnal nature. Actually, I'm especially keen on those."

"You certainly have the body for it…" he smirked, nibbling on her earlobe. "But if part of your negotiation pitch is for us to have sex, I must warn you of one of my conditions that is absolutely nonnegotiable."

Jade swallowed down a hint of fear and asked, "And what might that be?"

Freddie growled into her ear, drawing his sharpened fingers across her bare stomach, to make certain she was listening to him, "When I'm making love to a woman—whether I'm fucking them like a wild animal or sweet gentle love surrounded by sheets, I expect her to be well satisfied and to let me know if she's not. We all have limits and I have every intention of meeting and pushing yours. Is that understood?"

The dark haired vampire nodded and licked her lips. "I have absolutely no problem with that condition."

A lull fell between them and she watched as the crowd party to their hearts' content, not knowing two predators were hungrily looking down on them.

Freddie broke the silence perhaps a few seconds, minutes, or even hours later with a gentle reminder, "So, you said you could show me why it would be to both of our benefits if I let you feed in my territory. I'm anxious to see exactly what that reasoning might be…"

"Yes, so I can find a… place with you and-"

"And exactly what place did you have in mind, Miss Jade?" he interrupted pressing his sharpened index fingernail against her soft stomach. "The swift offering of sex suggested quite the… subordinate role."

"I certainly couldn't ever dominate you…" Jade felt she was selling herself like a whore, but she had to make him happy… please the Beast that she saw in his eyes that hungered for her. She much rather give the Beast her body to satisfy it in that manner than taking her blood and accidentally ending her undead life. "My place is wherever… whenever you want… bent over, on my knees, on my back, on my hands and knees, whatever pleases you... Master"

"Master? Interesting how easily that term slides off that beautiful tongue of yours… Maybe you can be my pet since you already have the collar for it…" he said, watching her reach up and touch her choker, the images of what he might do with is 'pet' filling her mind.

"Whatever you want…"

"But you shouldn't sell yourself short like that… What if I want you just like this?" he whispered against her ear and moved his hands to cup her lace covered rack. He gave her soft breasts a formable squeeze, not enough to hurt her even if she was still human, but enough to make her feel his desire. "Your soft body pressed tightly against mine, grinding against your supple ass… while my hands knead your heavenly orbs, molding you like clay…"

"Unnghhmmmmm…." The dark haired creature of the night sighed out, "My body is yours to play with… and that's another thing I can offer you: I have a great set of tits—one hundred percent real, as you can easily attest. They're good for a lot of things: holding them and letting that heavy flesh seep through the fingers of your full hands, cuddling against them like a pillow when you grow weary, sucking on them like a hungry child and letting your mouth mark them as your own… maybe even pushing my girls together with my saliva to smooth the path and fucking them until you honor with a pearl gift you can't find in any jewelry store."

Freddie growled, his own breathing quickened slightly, showing his interest, against her ear and demanded, "And you're offering all those to me?"

Jade turned her head a fraction to meet his eyes with the corner of her eye. Her answer rolled off her tongue in a breathy manner, "Yes… I told you my body was yours and I meant every word."

He took her up on her offer and hooked his fingers over the lace of the left cup then yanked it down, snapping the already frayed strap that he had cut earlier with his nail.

Jade sucked in a sharp breath in surprise of her damaged garment but then pleasurably mewed when he cupped over her bare breast to gently massage it, intending to satisfy his urge, yet not forgetting that she should experience pleasure as well.

Freddie kissed her neck and praised, "I do like the feeling of this incredible flesh in my hand… you're really soft and your skin feels like the finest silk."

The busty vampire whimpered out when feeling a gentle pinching of her nipple, "Thank you... sir."

"I think I'd like to cuddle up with them like a pillow and wrap you up in my black silk sheets after a… hard… night's… work…"

Jade's mind wondered to relaxing on such a bed with his face nuzzled up to her heaving chest and his body weight pressing down on her. She would be trapped, but her very being, down to her spine, shivered at the idea at being at his mercy.

Freddie could feel that she was appreciative of the idea.

"I think I'd also like a good suckle…" He delicately pinched her exposed nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "You're quite the saleswoman when it comes to this impeccable body. I was practically salivating…"

"Ughhh," Jade approvingly whimpered and closed her eyes, arching her back slightly. "They ache to feel your lips upon them…"

"Yeah… I think I would like that very much… to wrap my lips around this pretty pink nipple and pull that taut teat, circling the peak with my tongue… to suck from you until you soaked your panties… or, ideally my sheets as there wouldn't be any clothes to get in the way of what your body can offer me. Your lavender scent on my sheets would be a wonderful aroma to wake up to…"

Jade nodded her head to her right and breathed out without realizing it, "I'd like waking up to your scent too…"

Freddie suckled on her earlobe and offered, "I'm sure we could come to some arrangement for that to happen, Jade, but…"

The terror of her high school opened her eyes and breathily questioned, "But what?"

"When I woke up and had… evening needs to take care of, could I really take you up on that offer to say, as you put it, 'fuck them' to get some relief?" He ground his pelvis against her ass, her feeling his growing desire for her. "Or what if I prefer to snuggle my… self… between you that way… soft and gentle… letting you serve at your own pace."

Jade licked her lips as she imagined being in his described bed and rolling over onto her back with him straddling her upper torso with his dominating shaft hovering over her chest before slipping and nestling it between her pale mountains. She sighed as she imagined him sliding what had to be an impressive piece of meat slowly between them. "Yes…"

Freddie kissed her neck again and gave her mighty orbs another gentle squeeze. "I take it since you have this nice little choker cross and the rings on your fingers that you like jewelry."

The distracted vampire answered as her mind was still in her fantasy, "Yes, I appreciate a good piece every now and again."

"So you wouldn't mind that I give you that necklace you mentioned when I finished? I know you couldn't really show it off, but I hope you would appreciate it."

Jade's mind put the fantasy into place and instantly pictured him reaching his limit between her chest and blasting her neck and under her chin with a heavy gooey load. Would she rub it into her skin like the most exquisite lotion or scoop it up to taste him as he probably tasted good if his lips were any sign? Maybe she'd leave it as is, letting it dry, and walking around almost proud to display her man's great gift. She shivered and she squeezed her thighs together, feeling a slight ripple form the combination of imagining such a thing and his toying with her breast.

Freddie saw his opening to take his teasing up a notch. He moved his right hand over her stomach then down to take hold of the tab to the zipper and pulled down the diagonally sewn zipper. The left flap of the skirt fell open then she wiggled her hips and the skirt fell off of her hips, revealing her lacey thong. He moved his hand over her stomach then slipped his fingers inside her panties, feeling that she was already more than a little damp, especially considering her undead nature.

"Ahhh…" she gently sighed out with his fingers tenderly brushed over her lips and smearing her forming dew all around.

"I take it this near volcanic pussy is part of the whole 'my body is yours' thing right…" Freddie breathed against her neck, "Oh wow… you're already so wet."

She turned her head to meet his eyes again and mocked, struggling with her words, "I told you… power… can be an… astounding aphrodisiac."

"It was probably the same way with Cleopatra."

"I may look like Elizabeth Taylor, but trust me…" Jade whispered, fighting losing herself to his touch even if it was a losing battle, "I'm not the kind that would step out on her man or pit one against the other."

"I'll soon find out what kind of woman you are, won't I?" he growled, pulling her closer, showing a level of possessiveness already for her nearly nude form.

Freddie's finger coaxed Jade's hood to open then brushed over her swelling clit.

"Ohhh…" she moaned out then bit into her bottom lip, the strong stimulation being a little overwhelming. "Your hands… are like… unnghh…"

"Eloquent in your brevity…" he smirked, feeling her shudder against his chest that she wasn't ready for that much direct action, so he moved his finger away and brushed along her outer lips.

Jade sighed in relaxation, seeing that he made the right choice.

The dominating vampire continued this gentle attention until he felt that she was loose and wet enough to slip his pointer finger between her folds and begin to explore her slick insides.

"Uhhggh…" Jade breathed out and closed her eyes, wanting to bend over to help control the feelings in her sex, but Freddie kept a firm hold on her breast to keep her upright. "Oooooh godddd…"

"You're such a tight little thing, Jade. Has no one ever given you a proper… fucking?"

"I used… ugghhh… to have a… boyfriend—mortal—and he… ooohhh was… somewhat adequate for his age, but… ahhhahhh… he wasn't necessarily the most fulfilling. I can fault him for a lot of things, but that's not something he could really control. He was the only… man that ever… ungh ungh uunnnnnnghhh…"

"Well…" he smirked, running his teeth against her neck as her body writhed against him, "I hope I can correct that particular issue in due time."

Freddie sunk his finger deeper into her, looking for something in particular and a sudden grunt from Jade after passing over her silky vice, he knew he found what he was searching for. He brushed his finger over the same spot, right over her knot of internal nerves, drawing another quick breath from Jade. He moved the pad of his finger over the spot several more times, causing Jade's breathing and soft mews to increase, but he wasn't intending for her to have a quick release. No, he wanted her to savor it. And they had all night…

The muscular vampire moved his finger away from the spot to tease the rest of the silky walls, wanting to feel all of her and tease her a bit to her release.

Jade's hips started to gyrate in time with his roaming finger as he clearly intentionally wasn't reaching her depths, but what he was reaching was all the right spots.

Freddie decided to raise the tension level and get the gorgeous girl squirming in his arms guessing a bit. He extended his nail and pushed the back of it against the thin wall between her opening and her tightened ass.

Jade shivered in fear and in anticipation, wondering if he would cut her in such a delicate spot. She looked over her shoulder again to meet his eyes, but they were unreadable as he continued to play with her opening. "P-p-please…"

"Just teasing, Jade…" Freddie retracted his nail and went back to brushing over her g-spot with his thumb joining over her clit, figuring he had teased her enough. "I'm not going to harm you in any way you don't ask for…"

The vampire's rapid brushing of Jade's inner and outer bundle of nerves and firm massage on her breast with tweaking her nipple sent Jade racing to the finish line. Her rapid heartbeat pounded in her ears above the steady vibration of the music down below reverberating in the office. She only need a few more moments, but Freddie decided to give her that last push and mouthed over her crook her neck. He didn't bite into her, but he suckled deeply and the tease of a possible bite was enough for her to clamp around her finger and let out a shriek, "Holy fucking shit!"

Her pelvis bucked forward, driving his fingers in a little deeper and pressing her clit against his thumb.

He pulled the fingers out of her, coated with her sweet release. He brought his arm over her chest and to his lips. He slipped them past his lips and took a suckle off of them. He pulled his fingers from his mouth and commented, "Mmm… just right… that perfect blend of sweet and tangy, maybe even better than blood. Shame I couldn't become the undead king of the species that thrives on pussy. I'd never go hungry with you."

"Uh uh…" she breathily whispered, trying to regain control as she felt him run his index and middle fingers over her throbbing sex once more.

"You made a mess all over my fingers, my submissive sweet…" He brought the fingers to Jade's lips, hoping that she would accept them. "Clean it all off with that pretty little mouth of yours…"

Jade moaned around the digits, still tasting a bit of herself that he hadn't sucked off his fingers, trying to catch her breath. "Yep… I still taste delicious."

"You certainly do…" Freddie smugly grinned, pleased that she was relaxing to the situation. He kissed her cheek then informed her, "I think I need another taste."

He spun her in place and pressed her back against the cool treated glass, letting her torso rest at a slight angle. He dropped to his knees and yanked her thong down her hose covered thighs then boots. He detangled them from her ankles then tossed them away. He parted her legs to reveal her pale opening with a neatly triangular trimmed patch of hair pointing to her opening.

She palmed her hands against the glass on either side of her hips for balance.

"Your flower looks very eager to bloom…" Freddie huffed a hot breath against her slick opening and praised, "Is there a single part of your body that isn't beautiful, Jade?"

"Freddie…" Jade answered with a sweet tone, "there's no need to sweet talk me after that release. No one has ever made me cum like that."

The powerful vampire looked up and answered in a sweet talking voice, "As you'll find out my dear, sweet girl, I'm a complicated man with certain rigid traditions about me and one of those is take care of the emotional needs of the woman I'm pleasing. I will tell you how beautiful you are whenever and however I want. And right now I want to devour this gorgeous, delicious, pink, dripping pussy until you cannot stand any longer."

He followed up his statement with a broad lick up her center, twirling the tip of his tongue over her hood then licked back down. The imposing vampire smacked his lips and was pleased by the additional taste of her honey, just like Goldilocks, not too tangy, not too sweet, but just right. He dipped his tongue inside her folds and exploring, lazily allowing his tongue to move in the shapes of letters, but changing them up with a few numbers thrown into the mix.

The attention was quite welcome as Jade moaned out and pushed her pelvis for more of his attention. He was attentive, yet he kept her on her toes with his dexterous tongue. If it wasn't so thick and slick, Jade could have dug her fingers into the glass behind her, possibly shattering it and revealing herself and her lover to the ignorant partygoers beneath them.

After Freddie ran through the English alphabet and zero through nine that got Jade's juices really flowing, he slipped a finger back into her folds and gently explored her again. He licked around his knuckle with rapid flicks of the tip of his tongue having moved onto the Spanish alphabet after each pump into her to give her lips additional attention.

"Ugghh, ahhh, huugghhh," Jade heaved as her pleasure grew in her gut with the heat expanding from her sex to warm up the rest of her body.

Jade's soft utterances were music to Freddie's ears, feeling the pleasure in knowing that he was giving such a beautifully dark creature pleasure. He slowed his teasing licks for slower, broader ones before latching onto one of her inner lips and humming against it while it was between his lips. He moved onto the other one, repeating the process and only interrupted himself to lick up more of her slowly draining juices. She tasted so delicious that he would have been content on feeding off this release than the liquid newly coursing through her veins.

The pale vampire shuddered again and her hips started rolling towards and away from his attention. She could feel how talented he was with his mouth and fingers and figured if this was something she could expect on a regular basis, the idea of serving under him wasn't such an abhorrent idea.

"God Freddie…" she cried out, realizing how close she was once again to a release, "you're… you're so fucking good. With that tongue of yours, are you sure you're not part snake?"

"Thank you, but no…" he smirked, shoving his finger into her in rapid succession as his mouth took a slight reprieve to speak, "descended from the bat just like the rest of our kind."

He looked up at the pale vampire, seeing that she was approaching another release. He latched his lips around her exposed love button and gently suckled, intending to get her over that edge.

Jade bucked from the new contact then looked down at his soft eyes, missing the domineering Beast that had been lurking, but feeling something far warmer than the creature she'd flirtatiously called 'Master.'

Freddie smiled as he intensified his sucking and gentle pumping into her as if he was giving her a 'tiny' preview of what he would do to her later in the evening.

The gentle ministrations and the look she was giving her soon sent the icy young woman towards her release. It naturally started in her gut then soon exploded, causing her to push her chest forward and pushed the back of her head against the glass as she let out a scream, "OH FUCKING GOD! AGGHGGGHH! UHGGGHHH! AHHHGGGHH!"

She extended her nails to scratch into the glass for more purchase as she ground hard against his face and sunk deeper onto his fingers as her release overwhelmed her sending her body shaking and shivering. If not for his strong other hand keeping her pressed tightly and in place against the window, she might have fallen to her knees as well.

Freddie continued to lick and suckle from her opening, trying to swallow her release as it felt like a dam broke deep inside her and he was the only one that could stop the mighty flood.

Once Freddie finished cleaning her, something that she was quite grateful that he enjoyed doing, she figured he'd stop to let her catch her non-existent breath, but he kept going as if he hadn't had his fill of her yet.

She struggled to move her opening away from her, but he pressed a hand on her abdomen to keep her in place. The pain outweighed the pleasure he was attempting to give her, but the Beast was not concerned about her momentary pain, just its need to be satisfied by her nectar. He licked and slurped for all his worth, showing that the gentleman that had just serviced her was taking a backseat, trying to empty her out then cleaning her opening then back to forcing his finger and tongue inside her to stimulate her all over again.

She embraced the pain and it in turn fueled her towards her next release that was building in her gut. Her chest heaved with each breath as her lungs unnecessarily filled with oxygen, but it was a natural habit of passing for one of the living and she felt more warmth raise to her skin.

Since she hadn't come down from her first high, Freddie's intense attention didn't need all that much time to get back to the cliff that her body would leap off into sweet oblivion. However, she wasn't expecting his next move as he feasted on her.

Freddie withdrew his drenched finger from her opening and moved between her cheeks. He teased her starfish for only a moment before he pushed his thick digit inside of her ass.

The release hit her like a freight train, sweeping her in a wave of euphoria until it was too much and her senses fried like a fuse blowing from too much electrical current. She saw colors dancing cross her eyes until her brain shutdown and saw nothing but blackness.

Jade wasn't sure how much time had passed as she started whimpering from the discomforting feeling in her crotch, or the strange wiggling deep inside her that was bringing her back to consciousness. She clenched her eyes tightly as the feeling grew and uttered through desperate breath, "Mercy, mercy… please… Master… I can't take anymore…"

Freddie heard her and pulled his hungry mouth away, withdrawing his finger as well, then switched to kiss along her joints and above her mound. He pulled one leg off after another from his shoulders and stood up, taking a hold of her hips to hold her steady. He smugly asked her, mouth glistening with her heavy release, "How did you like that?"

She rested her hands on his shoulders and answered him by weakly slamming her lips against his lips, tasting her sweet essence.

The more powerful vampire smiled and returned the kiss, moving his hands to cup her bare ass cheeks.

As their lips danced, there was a momentarily sweet lull in their interaction where there was genuine affection that was forming between them. She felt the sizable bulge press against her smooth stomach. She broke away from the kiss and looked down at his denim covered crotch, looking as if the fly was about to burst. She dropped a hand from his cheek and ran her palm over the bulge. She heavily breathed, trying not to feed his ego with how impressive he felt through the fabric. "You look like someone pretty eager to be satisfied."

Freddie moved a hand to the back of her head and gripped her hair tightly through his fingers, pulling her head back a bit to look her in the eyes, exposing her vulnerable neck to him. "Yes I do… From the moment I saw you, I could feel the urge to make you mine. To do the most romantic… and the most unspeakable… things to your incredible body. So if you're so concerned with… my needs… what are you going to do about it?"

Jade smiled, liking the aggressive move by him and answered, "Taking one of the many positions I could share with you: getting on my knees for some real… worship."

The powerful vampire let go of the sultry young woman, allowing her to slide down, resting on her behind on her booted heels. She looked up at him with a submissive gaze, biting her lip, signaling that he was certainly the one in control of the situation. Jade eagerly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. She grabbed the waist band of his jeans and the elastic band of his boxers then pulled them down his legs to gather at his ankles, revealing in the process his mostly stiff rod bouncing once it was free.

Jade's eyes widened as she licked her lips at admiring his notably larger than average size and smelling his manly musk that set her senses on fire. She opened her mouth to absorb his sponge-y head, and suckled, getting the first taste of his sweet pre-essence on the tip of her tongue. It was a considerably different taste than the blood her body uncontrollably craved, but no less welcome. If the taste was any indication of the creamy saltiness that awaited her, a part of her wished she was a succubus to be able to truly feast off the treat. She pulled off and pushed his shaft up and against his lower abdomen to take a long lick up the underside of it. She gave a few more laps of the flat side of her tongue, getting him lubed and savoring his taste.

Freddie laced his fingers through her raven locks to cup the back of her head, just to hold her in place, not needing any encouragement to go further just yet.

Jade appreciated for the moment that he would allow her to set the pace, but she planned for him to have take a greater role after she got his engine revving.

The vampire on her knees slowly moved her head back and forth, covering his rod with her salvia with each slurp and enjoying the musky taste of his meat. Every so often, she could feel him twitch and grow slightly, getting hard with each passing second. She pulled off of him and started working her spit into his skin while she licked up one side then the other then lathered his knob again.

Freddie's low groans were music to her ears told her that he was quite pleased with her efforts and she intended to keep him pleased. After making her explode three times in a row, she wanted… no… needed him to be satisfied with her. She slurped on his glands then moved back down kissing along his length until she reached his balls. She tentatively licked over one then the other then back to the first one while slowly pumping his now slick rod. She moaned at tasting his slightly salty taste then opened her mouth and sucked on his right jewel, almost inhaling it fully. A part of her was tempted to extend a fang and suck out his slowly churning cum directly from the source, but that was certainly cheating and she knew he wouldn't appreciate her getting that precious fluid without him actually getting a release.

Jade let go of the sack then moved back up to swallow his head again, moaning, licking his eye for more of his precum and letting more drool escape her lips to run down his shaft before she swallowed him to about the halfway point. She slowly withdrew then moved her head forward to take him again. She naturally repeated the process until she was gently bobbing down his shaft, not too strenuous, but enough so they could both enjoy without any rush.

Freddie's groaning became more frequent and deeper as her succulent mouth and skilled tongue treated his shaft like a Popsicle, but as the minutes passed, he suddenly hissed out, but not in pleasure. In this case, he felt something scratched along his shaft. He looked down and as he and Jade pulled back, he noticed a crimson smear on his rod mixed with her saliva.

Jade's eyes looked up and winked at him, smiling the best she could around the rod that was orally pleasing. She had purposely extended one of her incisors to nick the protruding vein running along the top of his shaft to get a taste of the tasty liquid before he healed up.

Freddie smirked in return, impressed with the kinkiness of the act and feeling that if she wanted a taste of him, he was going to give her one.

The vampire on her knees continued to eagerly bob her head, loving the salty taste of his meat and the sweet copper taste of the bit of seeping blood, and stroked the lower half she wasn't taking into her mouth.

She continued her attention for what stretched out to minutes, feeling him flex inside her oral orifice. He had been excited enough to be ready to pop the zipper of his jeans and smearing the inside of his boxers with his precum, but he didn't feel like he was going to pop any time soon even with her incredible skills. Instead of being insulting, she appreciated the challenge and picked up her bobbing and twisted strokes. She moved her other hand to gently massage his heavy balls.

Freddie let out a soft groan as another shudder went through him as she picked up the pace to pleasure him. Her attention was causing him to tingle all over his body from the back of his neck to the ends of his toes. His thigh muscles tightened and could feel his balls getting heavier, letting him know that they were getting closer to emptying.

Jade took her hand off his base and his hip and moved them to cup his rear, keeping about half of his length between her lips. She looked up with a devilish glint in her eye then slowly moved until she swallowed about as much of his thick cock as just her mouth could handle, then paused when his crown tapped the back of her throat then winked up at him. She focused her eyes on his trimmed pubic hair then moved her face forward while pulling his pelvis forward until his crown pushed past her uvula until pressed her nose against into his shortly trimmed pubic hair.

Freddie rolled his eyes back and tilted his chin upward, letting out a growl from the constriction of her throat muscles. No one, living or undead had done such a thing for him, and here she was, taking him all the way, filling her throat and then some.

There was a distinct advantage of not having to breathe: she couldn't be choked out with having his rod stuffed in her mouth and down her throat. She tightened her throat muscles, squeezing and massaging his knob while her tongue lapped around the rest of his shaft, sliding out slightly to tickle his aching balls.

"Grrahhh…" Freddie let out a low rumble from deep in his throat as the pressure around his shaft intensified. His knees shook for a moment before he steadied himself gripping the desk so hard it cracked a bit.

She pulled off slowly, showing him exactly how much of his rod she was capable of servicing, leaving a string of saliva between her bottom and the tip of his shaft. She looked at his eyes with a sense off deep satisfaction then slipped him back in her mouth. She pushed herself back until he pushed into her throat again before pulling back off.

"I bet you've never had a girl do _that_ to you before…"

Jade didn't wait for an answer as she practically inhaled him and picked up her rapid bobbing, determined to get him to blow in her mouth, but she knew he needed just a bit more encouragement before he was ready to release. She moved a hand off his ass and grabbed his right wrist on the back of her head and pulled on it, wanting him to take charge of the activity.

He got the signal and threw his pelvis forward while pulling her face towards his crotch. He started slow, but with each cycle, he sped up and after a few cycles, she stopped her bobbing, just holding his ass while he fucked her mouth and throat as hard and fast as a mortal man would roughly pound into a mortal woman. His balls slapped her chin while she gargled and drooled form her smiling lips onto her partially covered jiggling chest and cleavage as he used her like his hands made incredible work of her soaked love canal.

"I'm going to, ungh…" he managed, gritting his teeth as he increased his pace and force, "I'm going to throatfuck that smirk of your face…"

Vampire anatomy certainly had the advantage in this situation for both of them as he enjoyed the wet tight orifice and she enjoyed the dominance and the taste of nicking another one of his veins to get more of his delicious copper taste before the salty one she wanted.

"I'm so close.. I'm going to cum down that slutty little throat…" he groaned, hearing her squeal, vibrating his cock as it rammed into her throat over and over. "Is that what your skillset is? Sucking cock until it blasts out, coating that tight throat, oozing down until your belly fills with my release?"

Jade's eyes scrunched, clearly getting off quite a bit when he spoke to her like this which the powerful Beast took note of. Freddie growled from her taking another taste of his blood and sloppy pressure around his rod each time he pushed into her tight throat. The rapid thrusting and pulling her head down was intense, but the pleasure overwhelmed him too soon for his tastes, but didn't fight the churning feeling in his balls. He gripped the back of her head with both hands, pulling her down as he thrust his pelvis forward, pushing his crown back into her throat, pushing her nose into his manicured pubic hair, and held her there for the last excruciating moments of pleasure.

Freddie threw his head back and let out a roar, loud enough to vibrate the windows, and fired down right down her throat, coating her esophagus.

The music was almost deafening down below, but a few of the patrons thought they heard something and looked at the mirrors. All they saw was the reflection of the dance floor and the people partying until they dropped.

Freddie held her there as he shuddered from the rush that made him feel truly alive again—though he could easily simulate that feeling on a daily basis if he chose—and once he felt spent, he slowly withdrew his shaft from her throat and mouth.

Jade instinctively gulped for air she didn't need and rubbed her abdomen, moaning in satisfaction, "God… I feel full… and warm. I wish I would have gotten a real taste of it. I'm sure you taste delicious."

The dominating breast wavered for the first time and hint of regret crossed his features. "Sorry, but you felt just so damn good. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Jade licked up cleaning off her excess saliva and blood of his rod and whispered, "It's okay… I kind of signaled that it was okay with the whole 'throat-fucking' thing, but I would appreciate getting another chance. I could spend all night sucking your cock if you'd let me…"

"Oh, you'll get the chance…" he smirked, massaging her scalp, and looking into her deep blue eyes. "You certainly seemed to enjoy it."

She kissed his throbbing crown and answered, "I most certainly did."

Freddie smirked then cupped under her armpits and lifted her to her feet. He spun her in place and pressed her against the windows, causing her to brace her palms on either side of her shoulders for support while her saliva covered breast slid on the smooth cold surface and the lacy covered one provided a bit of friction.

Jade looked over her shoulder and asked with evident surprise in her voice, "You can go again already? I figured you would need a break… B-my ex… he had about thirty or forty minutes before he was good to go again."

"That's a real shame…" Freddie cockily remarked reaching around and inside her long shirt, each hand going in opposite directions. His left moved up her stomach to once again cup her heavy orb, still pressing her tightly against the glass making the squeeze even stronger while his right moved down to tease her slick opening, spreading her sex apart with his two fingers. He breathlessly kissed her neck, letting her sharpened teeth scrape, but not pierce her pale flesh, while whispering, "I was hoping... that you could keep me from going soft?"

She flicked an eyebrow, offering more of her neck to his ministrations, and answered in a sultry voice, "I'm up for any challenge you throw at me."

The overpowering vampire took a moment to pull off the long tailed shirt that covered her nigh bare body from his sight off her arms and shoulders, tossing it aside. Once her body was free of the garment, he took a firm grip on his stiff, but weakening rod and placed the head against her slick opening. She may have had a break from direct stimulation to her heated opening, but she was considerably turned on from the rough oral and it helped just a little as he pushed the weakened member inside.

"Uggghhh…" Jade softly groaned while closing her eyes from her tight muscles parting for him. Even a little soft and smaller, he was still a sizable difference from the last man she had or even anything from her own toy collection.

"Your pussy's scent and taste are so intoxicating, I couldn't wait to have your dripping sex against my hungry mouth once more, but the way you feel is beyond words…" After Freddie got his crown and about the first inch or so inside her, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back while he moved forward to slowly sink into her. He paused when he hit the halfway mark and just stayed, enjoying her warm slickness. He relished in the feeling for only a few seconds before he huffed out, "You're warm and tight, even by human standards… I want more. I need more…"

He tightened his grip on her shoulders, threatening to break the skin under his nails under her collarbone, and sank further inside her until he was almost completely inside, his tip pressing against something that he had to assume was her cervix.

"Grrr…ooddd… you're big," she huffed out and her tight muscles immediately went to work on squeezing and massaging his rod to keep him stiff and bring life—undead—to it to satisfy them both. She could feel him harden and grow from within which was a wholly new feeling. He felt big, but after a minute or two of sheathing nearly all his length inside her, growing by the second, he felt enormous. "I've never… felt so full… unnnghhh…

Freddie grew back to full mast within no time, stretching her further and pulling a strangling cry from her raw throat. She threw her head back and grunted at his fullness stretching her more, forcing her muscles to accept him then wrapping around the fleshy steel like a vacuum seal.

"Your body is absolute perfection. I thought those heavenly breasts were as good as it got…" he growled, his hand moving from her side to massage her pelvic mound as she surrendered all of herself to his touch. "But this sweet delicious love canal is so hot and tight, I never want to leave. Suppose your fangs and mouth aren't the only things good at sucking."

Jade laughed at the corny joke, pleased to see that the powerful vampire had a sense of humor and replied, "Oh you better believe it." She tightened her gut to squeeze him just a little tighter, causing them both to moan from the muscle contraction. "There's… ungh… not a hole on me that… god… wouldn't make a nice home for this… oooohhhh… massive cock of yours."

"Then don't move…" he smirked, his obvious smile clear in his tone. "Just feel me. In this moment, feel my cock stretching you… filling your tight little cunt like no one ever has… like no one else ever will."

Jade said nothing as she closed her eyes, whimpering a bit as she took stock of the incredible situation she was in. This massive Beast was overpowering her, fucking her pussy which he'd made come multiple time already with this giant cock that she was barely able to orally handle, and she knew in that instant, after all her posturing for survival… this was what she wanted. This is what she needed forever and always. She almost began to cry from the beauty of it, fighting back a weakened whine.

"That's a good girl…" he growled, letting his lower hand to reach up and take one of hers, guiding it back down until it reached her pussy's exposed button. "Now rub that pretty little clit of yours…"

"Mmmmhmm…" she moaned as her fingers delicately toyed with her nerve bundle teasing it over and over, the feeling intensifying the already incredible feeling of his cock impaling her nearly to the hilt.

"Is it throbbing?" he whispered, placing the guiding hand on hers once more, rubbing it with her. "I bet it is… I bet you want to cum for me already, don't you…"

"Yes…" she said immediately without even realizing the words had left her lips. "Yes, please… Master…"

"I think that term is starting to grow on me… and submission is a good look on you, my pet…" he smiled as he moved close to her ear, flicking his tongue against the opening, before he continued. "Then do it. Stay right there, pressed against this glass where no one can see you, but you are on display for them… Rub that swollen little clit until your tight little fuckhole is pulsing and milking my cock for all its worth. I want to feel every tremor. I want to hear my name on those plump red lips as your resolve crumbles and your world topples over…"

"Uunnnghhhaahhh…" the raven haired girl cried out, stroking herself faster as his hand remained close, adding more pressure to the overworked nerve center. She was rocketing toward the end and there was no stopping her. "I'm gonna, I'm gonnnnnaa…"

"Don't speak… just do," he snarled, gripping the back of her head, her dark hair wrapping around his fingers. "Because once you do, I am going to fuck you. Hard.

"Unnghhh… Fr-"

"It might seem soft at first, but that's because I don't want to break my pet before I have too much fun with her. But rest assured, I will use you. I am going to use your hot and throbbing sex, and any other holes I see fit."

"Fr- Fr-" she kept trying to speak, her body beginning to dance with the overwhelming electricity he had sparked within her. "I'm-"

"I am going to press your soft defenseless fuckdoll body against this glass, and I am going to fuck your submissive little brains out, and before you collapse under the weight of a crushing orgasm, you will scream one last word. One last name will cross your broken mind… Mine."

"FREDDDDDDDDIEEEEEEEE!" Jade screamed, wildly jerking as the most powerful orgasm of her life took hold and made every single muscle in her body tighten and clench. Her love canal was so full that the extra strong muscles couldn't even tighten all the way, causing the orgasm to last longer, keeping her on edge, desperate to milk him to have some relief there. But it never came. And that's when she realized her feet weren't even on the ground. "Wha…"

"Shh…" he whispered, stroking her hair, rewarding her like you would a pet for a job well done. "Just take a moment and relax…"

She followed his orders, trying not to worry that she was being held an inch off the ground, his strong arms holding her entire body up by his member and his hand on her thigh. Once she'd taken a few breaths, she felt her feet touch the ground once more, and she finally relaxed against his dominating, yet loving, form. There were things she ached to say to him, needing him to know how it felt and what it meant to her to be touched and handled like that… but she wasn't ready to let him know how he affected her on that level.

He moved his hand from her neck, then to her shoulder to steady her, and down her back then, joined by his other hand, took a firm hold of her hips and started gently sawing in and out of her warm and slick orifice. With every inch he pulled, there was a low whimper from her feeling of emptiness, and with each inch he pushed, a high mew in appreciation for filling her. He started off fairly slow, still getting a feel for her and what her body could take, but soon he was picking up a considerable pace with her bouncing off his lap. The sound of their flesh slapping filled the room, even over the sound of the music below.

"Fucking damn," she hissed, still getting used to speech as she'd just lost all control from his actions, as he was hitting all the right places with each stab with his rod, with each nerve ending being scraped against the flesh and thick veins. "You know how to use that thing."

He huffed out while not breaking his stride, "What can I say? You're a natural inspiration."

"Watch it… Don Juan DeDracula…" she struggled, using a corny joke to cover her growing weakness, feeling her arms turning to little more than noodles, shaking as every nerve seemed to be misfiring from the intensity down below. "You know… flattery will get you… everywhere…"

"I'm hoping so… I'm a big fan of going _everywhere_ with you…" he laughed as he picked up the pace, driving her against the glass where her arms could no longer fully support her. She leaned against the glass, smashing her soft breasts against it, as well as her face. The glass was cool against her heated skin—something as a vampire she didn't have much of the time. Helplessly, she watched the mortal blood filled patrons dancing the night away, unaware two predators were high above them, far too busy making love and that each of the mortal morsels would probably survive the night because of it.

Jade huffed against the glass, fogging it up from her warm breath. She was burning through her last meal pretty quickly to simulate all her bodily functions to a workout level that she had when she was alive. He could physically overpower her, but it seemed as if he was going to fuck her into exhaustion and submission. The idea just turned her on and no matter what he did with her, she wanted it.

"Don't be gentle…" she said, gritting her teeth as she looked back. "Take what you want… what you need. I won't break."

"Let's find out…" Freddie grunted wrapping an arm around her torso, just under her breasts, gripping the exposed orb tight in his hand and squeezing her hardened nub between his middle and ring fingers, then pulled her back tightly against his chest before beginning to jackhammer inside her while his other hand's middle finger strummed her exposed clit like a guitar string. "I'm going to take you… mind, body, and soul…"

"AAAHHHHHUUGGHHH!" Jade screamed out, her body no longer under her control at all, reaching behind her head weakly and holding onto the back of his head and neck, savoring the feeling of his hair between her own fingertips. "FFFUUUUCKKK…"

"Does that hurt?" he asked with a growl, with just a slight hint of genuine concern in his voice.

"YES!" she cried out, shivering uncontrollably in his arms, trying to work up the energy to come for him if she could get her mind straight. "You're… tearing my pussy… in two!"

"You begged for more and I told you that I would test your limits…" he whispered in a snarl, nibbling slightly on her ear, not slowing down on his thrusts and frigging her love button faster and faster. "Do you want me to stop, Jade?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" she screamed as she threw her head back trying to let her lips reach his.

He moved his face slightly to offer the kiss that she so desperately needed and despite neither of them having much body heat to call their own, in that moment, there was a wildfire as their tongues danced in each other's mouth. Once he had savored her for long enough, he let go of her completely causing her to fall forward a bit, barely catching herself as her palms pressed against the glass once more.

After about another minute of hard pounding, seemingly threatening to turn her ass red just from the collision of his pelvis, as her drool dripped onto the clean glass and down her perfect body, Freddie pushed himself completely into her, ramming her inner limit, drawing a surprise yelp past her lips, and ground his pelvis against her ass. He leaned over and pressed his body over her back, forcing her front against the glass and squishing her breasts against the smooth surface of the two-way mirror. He growled into her ear, "You're not used being the one bent over, are you? You're used to being the queen… where whenever you step into a room, everyone's deferring and bowing to you. I bet you make those little school mates of yours scurry about and afraid of their own shadow."

Jade's right left hand clawed into the glass with her extended nails, making a similar sound to nails on a chalkboard, and huffed out an answer, "Yes… yes…"

"But you're not that queen bitch right now, are you? You're bent over eagerly taking my cock like a submissive sex starved whore, but I'm going to tell you a little secret. Do you want to hear it?"

Jade hesitated in answering, reveling too much with having him buried inside her and hitting all the right places.

Freddie moved a hand off of her hip and grabbed the back of her neck. "Do you?!"

She nodded her head and breathed out, "Yes, yes I do."

"Good, because it's important. I may have you bent over and on full display to them down there without them realizing it, fucking your face and this tight pussy of yours like a common whore, but… I don't think you are one. You might beg, and submit, and offer your body to me, but I see through it. I saw it before we ever exchanged words. I want you. Not just carnally… I want to treat you like the queen you deserved to be treated like. You were right, I have been lonely… seeking out someone that could be my companion. Trying women, both living and undead, and I felt absolutely nothing. But one glance, and I just knew… you're the one. All this talk of your place and what you can do to stay here… the only place I want you is right by my side as my queen to lord over all that is in my dominion."

Jade gathered her breath to speak then huffed out, "So instead of… instead of being your… whore at your beck-and-call so I can… I can feed, you're… proposing to me on our first… fuck?"

He nuzzled his nose and mouth against the side of her neck then parted his lips. He scrapped the side of her neck with his extended right incisor, sending a shiver through her.

"Why not? I know what I like and you're definitely satisfied with what I'm doing to you. It's far better than just being on your knees, or face down, or on your back with your legs in the air whenever I snap my fingers or out there to be prey to any other vampire who thinks they can bully you. Look down there, look!"

Jade pushed up just a little to take her cheek off glass and looked down at the crowd blissfully parting down below, having no idea what was happening above them.

Freddie growled, "All of them are yours to use as you wish: a plaything, a slave, a meal, anything you want of them it is all yours." He added to his point by pulling her hips harder towards him and ground in her further, his head pushing against her cervix and attempting to push through it.

Jade squeezed her eyes tight enough to water and whimpered out, "Ugghgh…"

He licked her right ear and growled, "What do you say? What do you say about being my queen?"

"Does your queen still get to do all those things you said?" Jade took a hand bracing on the window, forcing her other hand and breasts to hold her up and Freddie's pressing weight on her back, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to focus directly on his eyes. "Being on my knees sucking your cock, laying facedown with my ass in the air ready for you to claim it, and laying on my back with my legs wrapped around your waist as you plow me?"

"If you want those things…" he said wistfully, kissing her hairline. "I don't ever want you to truly feel like a whore or that your body is all that I want from you."

"That's the thing though…" she smirked, grinding against him with notable gyration. "I love the idea of being a queen and all I could ever want is the power and safety that could come from that… come from you. But I also need a bad man… a Beast… a Master. Someone who will slam me up against walls and kiss me like they mean it. Who will drive me to my knees to suck his cock whenever and wherever he wanted me to. One who will pull my hair, and spank my ass and fuck me so hard the sheets come off my bed or furniture gets broken. And I don't want you to stop until you're satisfied… until I'm nothing but shaking, crying, sweaty, sticky mess."

"And that's when I will pick you up, bathe you, and shower you with all the love and affection in-humanly possible…" Freddie was a bit taken aback that she wanted both extremes that he could offer her. It made him all the more confident that he had chosen wisely. "I want all of that… but I also crave you in the most innocent forms. I crave to say good morning to you and give you forehead kisses when the sun rises and we must hide out together… to say I adore you when you feel at your worst. I crave you in ways where I want to be next to you… nothing more, nothing less… for all of eternity."

"I love you…" she huffed out, trying to hold back her emotions, feeling exhausted in burning through her meal from Tasha so quickly, "Now, let your Beast out and claim your Queen."

Freddie bore his fang and growled before pulling back and taking a firm grip on her hips. He pulled his hips back and thrust hard into her, causing her to bounce forward and threatening to break her hip bone.

He fucked her with wild abandonment, causing her to move forward to bounce off his pelvis if it wasn't for his tight grip on her and the thick glass in front of her. Each slap of his skin on her ass caused it to redden and blush with the hue of blood underneath the surface of her skin and forcing out a scream of pleasure, making her sore throat rawer with each cry. His thumbnails extended into her sides just above the curvature of her ass, causing her to yell out with even a higher pitched scream. The sliver of blood running down her jiggling ass cheeks from where his nails tore into her set the Beast wild as waving a red flag in front of a bull.

After the intense throat pounding, his sheer size, him entering her, forcing her to cum on him deep inside, not allowing her cavern to recover, and initial the initial pounding, Jade was already on the highest edge, but with Freddie using his thick steely flesh to pound into her like an animal to the point where pleasure and pain fought one another to a standstill, she was done with her climb to mind blowing release and let out an animalistic scream from her raw throat deep from her soul, "FUCKKKK! FUUUGHGHHKKK! AHGGUUHHH! UGGHRRRHH!"

As Jade's nerves electrified again and muscles seized up, her inner muscles clamped like a vice around him, but he pushed through over and over again, pushing her to a higher level of ecstasy as she couldn't slow him down. She became blubbering mess and drooled and heaved weakening breath onto the glass.

The wave eventually washed over her along with the rest of her energy as her muscles' tension snapped. She collapsed on the glass, desperately clawing for purchase as her nails dug in to the slick surface and scratched further into the glass as he kept going despite her becoming a rag doll.

Freddie drove into her for several more seconds until the Beast quenched his desire for the time being and slowed down. He moved a hand up and down to rub her sweaty back, attempting to give her a sign of affection after such a rough treatment.

He looked down and licked his lips at the sight of his mighty rod slipping between her pale and jiggling ass cheeks, round, soft and a nice handful yet perfectly portioned to the rest of her body. As he focused on the sight and let his imagination run wild with the things he would love to do to it. His shaft responded with wild twitches with each thrust.

Jade gained enough of her senses and looked over her left shoulder to see the slight change in his pace, his eyes focused on her rear, causing notable flexing of his rod inside. "Do you want my ass? Do you want to take that fat fucking cock of yours and pierce my tight little virgin ass?"

She attempted to come off as confident, but Freddie could hear the apprehension in her voice that she wasn't thrilled about giving him that, but wouldn't refuse if he desired it.

The beast inside screamed for him to take it, regardless if he tore her in half and leave her a broken mess on the floor.

She hopefully asked, knowing that perhaps she'd gone too far and wanted to get out of the possibility for now, "If you want to wait for another time, we could table that for another discussion?"

Freddie leaned forward against, putting his bodyweight on her again, and sounded out what seemed to be an approving growl into her ear.

Jade closed her eyes and expected him to forget about her second suggestion and claim her other opening. She hoped whatever pain she would feel from his shaft pushing through the ring of her starfish would fuel the pleasure as she had a more than tiny streak of masochist in her.

He licked her earlobe and asked, "Or how about I literally table your ass?"

He withdrew his twice nectar-coated rod from her heated sex and turned them around to face the desk. He walked her to it and reached out to brush a clear space for her, throwing aside to the floor the typical office supplies. He spun her then lifted her by the hips to sit her desirable ass on the table. He pushed her back to lay on the polished black surface and parted her legs to slip back inside of her in one smooth motion.

"Ahhh…" she softly sighed at feeling full again, her slick muscles stretched out again to accept his pleasure stick that had brought her

He picked up one of her hose covered legs then the other to rest on his chest and let her still boot encased feet dangle on either side of his head. He cupped over her upper thighs for leverage, then moved to her ass which he'd drooled over enough, and picked up pounding into her like a dog—like the beast in heat that he was, determined to be satisfied with his mating.

Jade's head rolled back and forth, moans and yelps escaping her past her lips as hammered into her increasingly sensitive opening. Her torn bralette offered little in the way of stopping the heavy orbs from jiggling back and forth in a hypnotic fashion. She didn't bother attempting to stop them or offer any stimulation to herself through them as she was too busy reaching above her head to hold herself in place, gripping the table for all it was worth.

She sputtered out as a new wave of pleasure coming from her crotch traveled up her spine and set the rest of her erogenous zones on fire. She licked her lips then muttered, "Fre… ddiiiee… I'm… I'm…"

Freddie licked his lips, pleased that the vampire on her back was enjoying it as much as he was. His voice was still in a low growling tone, yet his words were encouraging, as he gripped her supple ass tighter, pulling her body toward him as he thrust forward with brute strength, making each impact all the more mind-blowing. "That's it, my pet… my precious Jade, come on your king's cock again you damn beautiful woman… God, how many would kill just to have the privilege of you wrapping around them like me?"

"None… for I am yours alone and they would die against you to learn that…" Jade said, reaching for her poetic side as her brain slowly turned to mush. The submissive queen tightened her hands over the back edge of the desk, threatening to crack the wood just before she turned her head to the side and let out a scream, "AHGGHHHH! Uggghhh! OUGGG!"

She arched her back, thrusting her chest up as another release rippled through her body. Her nails instinctively extended and dug into the table to hold on to at least something as the exquisite torture was consuming her and making her lose touch with reality. Vampires feared fire, one of the few things that could really kill them, but she felt as if she had a supernova in her gut with the wave of heat that expanded and reached every corner of her being.

"GODDDD! DAMMN ITTT! FUCK! ME!" she welled out again as her muscles attempted to milk him again, but he kept thrusting into her with the addition of her leaking like a faucet to prevent the muscles from getting a solid enough grip to slow him down.

His thrusting intensified her climax, forcing it to drag on and electrify her senses, senses that were about to short-out from the overwhelming pleasure. She tried to speak, her mouth gaping and closing, to be beg him for a least a momentary pause, but after her initial screams, her breath ceased as the rest of her body's natural functions other than touch.

The pleasure threatened to drown her and turn her brain to mush, but her wave finally petered out and the continued stimulation couldn't sustain it.

Jade slumped back on the desk, gasping for breath she really didn't need between mews, moans and grunts from her raw throat in screaming. She was simply a ragdoll at this point for the Beast's pleasure, her black hose covered legs having slipped off his chest and lazily dangled off the edge of the desk and thighs on either side of his hips. She was unable to hold on to anything as his thrusts pushed her and grip on her hips pulled her sweaty body back and forth across the slick surface of the desk.

Freddie moved his right hand off her ass and up to just above her mound, feeling himself thrusting into her with the palm of his hand on her slightly distended abdomen. His thumb found her swollen love button, aching and pulsing with all the pleasure it had experienced so far. He started flicking his thumb over the bundle of nerves as if he was trying to start a fire.

Jade softly muttered in distress as the pain returned of overstimulation of her clit being toyed and his tool bashing into her. She found refuge in the pain, a comfort she believe only a twisted mind like herself could find. The pain once again fueled the pleasure underneath and tried to meet his thrusts with rolling her hips and soon she was climbing that mountain to reach the cliff she would fall off again.

Freddie smiled in satisfaction that she was regaining her senses and encouraged her in a beastly tone with his fangs extended and eyes crisply blue, "That's it Jade… come back to me. I know you got one more in you. A damn beautiful vampire sex goddess like you has to have one more in her. You're going to make me cum…" He roared above the sound of the reverberant music in the background, "DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

The vampire on her back turned from the side to look up at the dominating vampire having his way with her. She muttered, struggling to find the self-assured girl that would terrorize her fellow students, "Yes… I'm going to make you cum."

"And I want you to cum one more time. I want this beautiful pussy to drain me dry like you really wanted to do with that girl back in the restroom, but you couldn't. You were afraid, but you don't have to be afraid of draining me. You think you can do that Jade? Huh?"

The black haired vampire reached her right bouncing flesh pillow and gripped it hard to add some more stimulation, threatening to pierce her own skin. She forced herself to lift her shoulders up while she reached out with her other hand and clawed at his taunt and chiseled abs from the exertion, leaving a faint trail of scratches.

She answered through grunts and stolen breaths from his thrusts knocking the necessary air out of her lungs to speak, finding her confidence despite being at his complete mercy, "Yeah… yes I can… I'm going to drain those heavy balls dry… leaving them nothing but… but a dry… husk that would put… a succubus to shame."

Freddie growled from the hint of pain of his broken skin and picked up his thrusting, smacking her crotch with his pelvis with enough force that if he wasn't gripping Jade's hip, she would have slid off the desk and would have broken a mortal's hips, determining to get them both to the finish line.

The desk under Jade wasn't doing as well as it had been slightly inching backwards on the carpet and creaked at the joints of assembly, threatening to sheer off the screws and bolts holding it together. It was a race now to see if they would finish before the table would break.

Jade closed her eyes and grunted with each thrust. She knew this one was going to be very intense as all her zones were being 'assaulted' at once: her breast, clit, g-spot and sheer fullness of him inside. The only thing she was missing was something in her mouth and ass. Her mind waded through the pleasure she was experience yet drifted back to the memory of just minutes—hours?—ago where he was using her mouth and throat as a fucktoy and it just intensified the feeling.

Freddie felt her clamp around him even tighter and leaking like a sieve, coating his balls with her sweet nectar and leaving a bit of a mess on the table under her ass. It was the final straw of his composure to an intense lovemaking session as his balls tightened to release his seed.

At that last moment before he would deliver his load into her well used yet tight canal, he pushed himself fully inside of her, bent forward and slipped his hands between her sweaty back and the desk to lift her up into a seated position. His head pushed hard against her opening to her womb. He bore his fangs and clamped down hard on the left side of her neck, taking a gulp of her stolen blood at the same moment his manhood jerked, striking her g-spot and firing off to coat her cervix and push some directly into her womb.

"AGGHHAAAHHH!" she let out a high pitch scream as her orgasm crashed from striking her internal bundle of nerve while filling her up, the sudden rush of his warm seed and the ecstasy of his 'kiss', overwhelming her heightened senses. Her conscious mind may have been fried, but the rest of her body went on autopilot. Her love muscles rapidly squeezed the tool buried in her, desperate to milk all of his unholy seed into her barren womb, and her nails dug into his back to hold him in place even as he drained the undead out of her.

Freddie took a few more deep gulps from her as he finished depositing the last of his release into her, filling and painting her insides with the creamy load that could never bring life despite its volume.

They rocked against each other as they experienced the aftershocks of orgasms that had shaken both to the core of their being, remaining the throes of passion for seconds, hours, days… eternity, neither could say, but eventually Freddie finally slowly withdrew his teeth from the crook of her neck then licked off any that had escaped his lips and slid his tongue down to what had run down her collarbone and over the swell of her breast.

The powerful vampire straightened his stance and extended his arms while still cupping Jade's shoulder blades to take a good look at her. Her makeup was ruined and running down from her eye sockets and down her cheeks, her skin was flushed as the blood left in her system that he hadn't drained warmed her surface and there were self-inflicted scratch marks on the inside curve of her right breast.

Jade's eyes were glazed over, drained from repeated raptures and literally drained nearly to her marrow of her life force, but she still held enough consciousness to convey her complete surrender and submission to him.

Freddie picked her off the desk, remaining inside her, keeping one arm under her ass while the other wrapped around her back to hold her close. Jade lazily held her arms over his shoulders and around the back of his neck, pressing her tired head to his neck, while he moved to have a seat in the black office chair. She braced her knees on either side of his thighs while still in a stupor, and rested the side of her head on his left shoulder.

He pushed back with his feet to roll the chair to the wall behind the desk and bring him into arm's reach of the black mini-refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a glass bottle filled with a crimson liquid. He reached around Jade's back to pull off the top then threw it on the carpeted floor.

Freddie lifted Jade's head off of his shoulder, cupping her right cheek and brought the bottle to her lips then slightly tipped the end of it.

Jade eyes were shut and the expression on her face was one of struggling to stay awake, but she still instinctively accepted the offer and slowly started sipping the liquid like a small child with a sippy cup.

The Beast had returned to its cage with the mighty release, leaving a sweet and affectionate young man that she had encountered between the restroom and their escapades in the office that sweetly encouraged her, "There you go, my love. Just take it slow, there's no need to rush. There's plenty for you."

The vampire mistress took slow sips, letting the life giving fluid run down her throat and mystically spread through her system. After several more seconds, Jade raised a hand to cup over Freddie's hand to signal she had enough at the moment. He pulled the bottle from her lips and braced the bottom on the armrest.

Jade took a deep breath, one unnecessary for undead lungs other than when she needed to speak, and put on a satisfactory smile as she felt rejuvenated.

"I can't believe how gorgeous you look, even after all of that…" Freddie smiled, stroking her hair, seeing the content look on her face. He sat the bottle on top of the refrigerator, kissed the top of her head, then affectionately remarked, "I could spend every night just like this…"

"Every night?" she said, words caught in her throat from her surprise. "Whew… not sure there's enough blood in the city to keep up with what I burned through with you tonight…"

"I meant this part… holding you in my arms, sweet kisses… all that. But now that you mention it…" he teased, seeing the slight fear in her eyes. "Besides you don't ever need to worry about feeding with me. I own four blood banks, have several personal donors, and… well, you'll see why you'll be living… for lack of a better term… with me once I take you home."

"You… want me to move in?" she said, eyes fluttering with simultaneous fear and excitement and quite a bit of something so much stronger and warmer that made her long still heart beat fast and skeleton butterflies dance in her stomach… she was in love. "That's… fast."

"I meant when I said I wanted you as my mate…" he whispered, using his fingers to make her look into his eyes. "I want you by my side morning, noon, and night. You'll never have to hunt or worry about food or getting caught, and certainly not by another predator. I want you… to be my… wife for all eternity. Do you have a life that you really want to go back to?"

Jade straightened herself on his lap and rubbed her hands up and down his chest, putting on an equally affectionate smile as she replied, "Not really… parents are gone, and I'd really just have a few friends from school I'd like to keep in touch with. One girl specifically… I don't think I want to lose her…"

Freddie didn't have to be a mildly telepathic genius to see what that look in her eyes meant when she thought about the one she didn't want to leave behind. "What's your girlfriend's name?"

"She's not my…" Jade snapped and just looked into his piercing gaze, realizing there was no reason to be mad. "Her name is Tori… we aren't… and we've never… but she's… she's everything I'm not, including alive, and I don't want that to change. She's too good for this life and I'd never forgive myself if I turned her like I was turned in some back alley… But there isn't really a day that goes by I don't imagine kissing and then feasting on her body… in every sense of the word… I never felt anything like it… until I met you."

"Then you don't have to leave that life… that girl…" he whispered. "But my offer stands. Perhaps you could still attend school and spend the rest of your time with me?"

"I'd like that…" she grinned, leaning up to kiss him once more. "It's a shame I can't have both parts together right?"

"Indeed…" he smirked, thinking to himself how he could give her what she desired. "Perhaps you could bring your friend, Tori, home one night… maybe have her over for… dinner?"

The vampire mates shared laugh at the corny joke then traded sweet kisses between sips from the bottle, each wondering if they had time for another session before the sun rose.

* * *

 **So that was meant for the time between KTR1 and 2, so yeah... a bit of a flashback. With a dream. Dreamback. I'm sure that's a thing... and if not, it should be. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it. And if you did, you should be happy to know that this won't be the last time Vampire Jade will make an appearance. So, please, review, comment... otherwise we will take your feedback-less reading as a nonverbal pledge to SVAD and I of your unborn (or recently born) children... Thanks for reading as always, and until next time.**


	10. Falling for the First Time Again

**This was a little bit of an experiment for me working on how a scene could work without dialogue since that was always what I was accused of focusing too much on. We hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The music was blasting to near ear splitting levels, laser lights were flashing and the air was hot and humid from the sweating, dancing bodies of the packed club.

One such individual in the throng of tightly pressed club goers that had found a small space on the dance floor to lose herself in the music was the rising pop princess, Tori Vega, wearing an eye catching and tight fitting strapless cocktail dress that came down to mid-thigh and neckline that barely rose higher than her cleavage.

She raised her hands above her head and swayed and gyrated her hips as she wanted to be free and forget about the world and responsibilities for a little bit, especially after the electrifying performance she had given at a club across town earlier in the evening. As her hair flew over her face as she shook it back and forth, her hands lowered and inserted themselves in the brunette locks, feeling each piece of the bass and treble flow through her.

However, she felt that tiny nagging feeling that she shouldn't be too wild—she had the upbringing to be the good and responsible daughter and to maintain her reputation of being a good girl—so she wouldn't get too erotic in her dance moves in the tight dress. She occasionally opened her eyes to keep appraised of her surroundings, not wanting to lose herself too much in the music and be caught unaware of some grabby guy or perhaps girl.

After opening her eyes a few times, she noticed her vision naturally drawn to a handsome young man her age with dark hair and muscular build from what she could tell under his dark dress shirt and tie and matching dark dress pants, who seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on her from the bar. She muttered in her mind in a sultry manner, 'Well, helloooo, handsome…'

As she threw her hips with a little more pronouncement and swayed her body like a wave from her head to toes and lacing her fingers through the right side of her hair and brushing it from the side of her cheek and behind her ear, she stole several more glances at his eyes. Her smile grew when she noticed something different in his eyes than other guys at the club that had gazed and slobbered all over her during the night. There was desire there, no doubt, but there was something more innocent as if he was seeing more than just admiring her beauty.

Tori finally worked up the nerve to make eye contact with the young man she found so gorgeous, throwing a smile his way.

The handsome stranger returned her smile with a raised eyebrow.

She turned her back to him for a moment then looked over her shoulder and tenderly bit into her bottom lip, which pulled a smirk onto his face. She stuck her left elbow out and rubbed her hand down her side, needlessly smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkle and rested her dainty hand on her hip.

His eyes widened then took one last sip from his drink and sat it on the bar then slowly walked to her, slipping through the horde of club goers without missing a step.

Tori turned to face him with a welcoming smile, still swaying with the upbeat club music.

The brown eyed boy returned the smile and stopped just in front of her to join her in dancing.

She attempted to greet him, but he cut her off with a gentle smile and brush over the top of her hand to taking a loose grip. She could feel his strength despite the lazy hold they had on each other's fingers.

They moved closer together, because she felt some almost magnetic attraction to him and he seemed just as drawn to her for his own reasons, which wouldn't be hard to guess.

He placed his other hand on her hip to stay with her while moving the hand he was holding over his shoulder and around to cup the back of his neck. His kept his arms bent and elbow out while he kept his hand palming over her hand.

Tori wanted to greet him again, but his welcoming brown eyes and sweet smile had whatever she was going to say die on her tongue. She was used to bravado in young men's smiles, especially ones that wanted something from her in the carnal nature, but his was just so sweet and wholesome, almost bashful in a sense that he was slightly intimidated by her. It made her feel a bit powerful despite seeing that he was the one with all the strength, a fact confirmed when she felt how gently his hands touched her, as if he could break her with a wrong twitch.

They danced in place, circling one another with his hand firmly on her hip and the other one over her hand clasping his neck. She stepped closer to him, pressing her small chest against his chest, and looking into his piercing eyes. She studied them as she knew he was studying her eyes. She could see an innocent charm about them like he was just a good, old fashioned, boy next door that would have pleased her mother, yet there was a power underneath the veneer that sent a multifaceted shiver through her body.

As they circled one another, Tori's hand moved to play with his tie, then palm over his chest, playing with the button or two. He wasn't idle either as his hand began to slip from her hip to her tight ass, giving it a tentative palming for a moment before retreating, clearly testing her boundaries.

Tori wickedly smiled at him from his gesture and slightly bent her knees, sliding her chest just a bit down his chest, feeling the bit of friction between their clothing against her hardening numbs. She was glad she decided to forgo a bra tonight with her dress to feel the stimulation.

Their respective pelvises moved in opposite directions with the beat of the music, brushing against each other, drawing deeper breaths with each moment of teasing. She could feel him stirring when she ground in just the right way, and her center begin to tingle signaling that she wanted more.

She turned her back on him, teasing that she would walk away from him, but instead stepped backwards to press her back against his muscular chest. She looked over her shoulder to meet his eyes while her arms moved above her and behind his head, holding him in place. She wasn't sure what got into her, but she ground her ass against his crotch.

He groaned in her ear from the contact and moved his hands to cup her hips, slowly moving higher, hanging on to her while her ass continued to gyrate against his pelvis and arouse him.

Tori couldn't believe she was letting this complete stranger feel her up, least long dry humping against him and due to the thin material of her dress and his slack, she could feel she was doing a fine job of working him up. He already felt bigger to her just confined to his pants than her ex was in the open. But what was keeping her in place more than anything were those eyes, as if they stared into her very soul, and they remained focused, looking down into her own beautiful eyes.

Their eyes remained locked as she teased him with her ass and he continued brushing his hands up and down her sides, briefly pausing to let his index fingers brush underneath just under her chest and tease the underside of her breast. She tilted her head just a bit further, ready to steal a kiss from him, but the song faded with another upbeat song picking up right behind it. He removed his hand from her hips and took a step back, much to Tori's disappointment. She was eager to continue their dancing, feeling inexplicably drawn to the handsome young man. She turned to face him for an explanation, but he slipped his hand into her hand. He nodded his head over his left shoulder toward some lone wall and sweetly smiled to her.

The brunette was immediately torn. Her good responsible side wanted to stay put in the safety of the crowd, where some stranger couldn't whisk her off to the back of his van or someplace sinister, while her wild streak wanted to take a chance and let him take her to some dark corner and show her a good time, since he's not nodding his head to any particular table nor the bar.

She gently bit into her lower lip and decided to take a chance, up to a point as she wouldn't leave the establishment with him— _'Not yet,'_ a voice her in her head whispered.

He assuredly smiled to her then began leading her through the club goers until she reached one of the sides of the club that was some cordoned off VIP section with a number of bouncers protecting the entrance. They met two guards and the stranger waved past them as they didn't hesitate to let him past, but instead of stopping by one of the more secluded couches, they continued further back to a hallway and the stranger led her inside the last of the rooms. He closed the door behind them while Tori took in the small room with a long gaze. It was notably quieter but the bass of the pounding music sent nonstop vibrations through the area.

The room was only about a twenty by twenty foot room with leather seating wrapping around the other three walls with various small tables around with a tray of finger food and bottle of wine chilling. He led her by the hand, had her take a seat a couple feet from a corner, and he then took a seat in that corner.

As she looked around the room, arms and legs crossed a bit, he leaned over and pulled her hair behind her ear and kissed it softly. Following a slight shiver, she took a deep breath, surprised by his forward move then realized she was the one that started grinding against him back on the dance floor. If anything, he was being the gentleman and she was being the slutty chick throwing herself at him.

While he continued to gently kiss her ear and cheek, her breathing became heavier and her eyes slowly shut allowing the fantasies of how this tall dark stranger could ravage her to further take hold. His lips moved downward toward her neck, and she found herself, almost on some lust-driven autopilot, sliding over toward him.

As Tori had allowed him to kiss her, her body, on its own accord, slid up right next to him and in a brief pause of his gentle affection, she just looked at him and him at her. She wanted to say something… anything… be it exchanging names or some info or even a compliment or two, but she just couldn't quite find the words no matter how hard she tried—this was all new to her, being silently swept up, dancing seductively, then being taken to a private room, but before she could voice any concerns, he leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss set off fireworks in her chest and in her soul as it was soft and deep, one of those fabled 'filled with sweetness and true romance' kisses. He responded by moving his hands up to cup her face while they deepened the kiss, leaving her caught up in the moment and gently squeezing his legs with her idle hands.

The responsible good girl side of her knew that this wasn't the way it should be- making out with a stranger in major seclusion- and screamed that red flag warning, especially with the heartbreak and humiliation of a few terrible exes, but this—everything leading up to this moment tonight—felt very different. He further deepened the kiss with his teasing tongue that wanted entrance into her mouth and she eagerly matched him, opening her 'pearly gates' for his access. He dropped his left hand and wrapped his arm around her to settle on her side a few inches from her armpit. Her hands moved from his legs and up to his chest where her fingers begin toying between the shirt buttons as she did on the dance floor.

Tori parted her lips and matched his ferocity, eager to French kiss him as she loved the activity. The way his tongue dueled with her tongue, it was becoming quite the pleasurable experience and made her wonder whether he was naturally talented or he had some experience with another lady.

' _I wonder if he's this good working on another set of lips…'_ She surprised herself with the stray lust filled thought, but wasn't opposed to it, perhaps hopeful for this encounter to play out that way. And even further. A few times. Tonight.

While Tori was getting lost in the kissing and her sex starved fantasies, her approving moaning growing deeper and more often, his hand left her cheek and brushed down her swan like neck, across her upper chest and across her left breast. She shivered and mewed into his mouth from the brief contact of his palm over the thin material of her dress. His hand continued downward over her stomach then down her right thigh then back up it until his fingers dipped under the hem of her dress and brushed her cotton covered molten center.

" _Ohhh shhhittt…"_ The singer shuddered in his arm from the contact and he pulled his hand away to rest on her stomach as she pulled her lips away for only a second looking concerned that he would make that strong of a move, but his eyes seemed so trustworthy and she felt so good in his arms- safe even- and with the way that he had made her feel from the moment he touched her on the dancefloor, she was more than willing to let him have his way. She settled back to relax in his arm while he kept eye contact with her and moved his hand down there again, simultaneously nonverbally reassuring her that she will enjoy this, and establishing his sensual dominance with a simple look.

" _Pleeease… don't tease me…"_ Tori innocently looked at him with a delicate bit of her lower lip, but her actions certainly weren't as innocent with opening her legs a little, pushing the hem of her dress up a bit to allow him better access to her center.

The handsome stranger moved his hand from her stomach and brushed her inner left thigh before pulling it a bit more onto his lap so that her knee and lower leg were between his legs.

She took a deep breath at the spread out positioning, feeling so open to him with the thin material of her thong the only thing between his fingers and her flower. She kissed him again showing major nervousness, her hand now moving to his cheek. She felt his left hand holding her side brush up and down, perhaps trying to reassure her while his other hand moved back between her legs and palmed the front of her lacy thong underwear applying pressure to her mound and underneath.

Tori sighed into his mouth from the contact, then moaned again when he delicately started to rub his fingertips over her clothed center. He slowed down his affections, peppering her lips with briefer kisses that hit like bee stings with nothing but pleasure coursing through her veins.

His pressure increased as he rubbed, his thumb and pinky fingers massaging her thigh as she whimpered. This really was all new for her, but his delicate touch—any touch he gave at all really- brought her nothing but desire, and his simple playful kisses slowly began to calm her down and eased her into comfort. Tori grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeper, subconsciously beginning to grind against his hand.

They continued their intimate play, him slowing down to perhaps assure her that his intentions towards her sexual nirvana were true—that's how the brunette was taking his actions—while her body demanded more from him. He massaged and rubbed her upper inner thighs and crotch with one hand and holding her close with the other while she gripped his shirt with one, then two, hands, still kissing deeply, tilting his mouth slightly, anxious to experience every angle of his mouth.

His rubbing took the next logical step and slipped inside her underwear and began to directly rub over her very moist and hot lips. She whimpered into his mouth from the greater wave of pleasure rippling through her and attempted to scoot away, in vain, from the attention his hand was bringing her, feeling a little uncomfortable at the sudden skin on skin interaction. Only three guys had ever touched her there, and one of those was her dad when he changed her diapers as a baby, so the fact she would allow a stranger access like that there after only knowing her for less than an hour was insane.

The handsome fellow pulled his lips away and smiled to her, easing any discomfort she could have experienced by pulling his fingers covered with her dew away and offering them to her lips. Her eyes darted between his eyes and fingers, debating to accept the offer, but his welcoming gaze assured her it was alright. She nervously parted her lips for his fingers then wrapped around them, instantly realizing the sweetness and how good her arousal tasted. She wanted more and eagerly took more of his fingers into her mouth, sucking her essence off the digits slowly and intensely.

He gave her a subtle nod of 'good girl' before kissing her again and moving his hand back down to pull her underwear completely aside so that all his fingers could glide across her flower.

She moaned into the kiss but, when he hit just the right spot, she couldn't help shivering and pulled her bubblegum lips away, and buried her face in his neck as his hand rubs deeper and faster against her sex, his middle finger encouraging her hooded nub to appear with each move.

Her pelvis started rolling with his fingers gliding over her lips, trying to get herself to blossom more for him. She wanted to tell him to stop. That the pleasure was just too incredible and overwhelming. How this couldn't compare to her alone fantasy moments during the quiet nights or occasionally long showers where her fingers, no matter how dirty and sexy the fantasy, couldn't set her on edge a tenth of this much. She also wanted to tell him that her body was his and that he could use her however he wanted. But she couldn't bring herself to speak toward either extreme.

She wasn't sure if he could read her mind or perhaps he could feel her trembling in his arms and guessed the cause correctly, but he pulled his hand away to give her a momentary break. She pulled her face away from his neck after peppering it with kisses in order to have some outlet for her building energy.

He brought his fingers back up to her higher, formerly gloss covered, lips, but instead of letting her have a taste of them, he teases her with his damp digits. Instead, just before she could get a mouthful, he licked them off to his great pleasure, then lightly gripped her throat, not in any form of hard or harmful way, and shared a deep kiss with her until he used his hand to gently turn her neck slightly. Tori only felt a moment of fearing somehow knowing in that moment that he wouldn't hurt her, but realizing how easily he could manhandle her if he wanted to made this even hotter. She rolled her head back with his lead as he attacked her vulnerable and exposed throat with deep and soft kisses as his hand moved from it and down her chest.

Her hand joined his hand as they rubbed all over the front of the dress, cupping her breast through the thin material until his hand devoted itself to just massaging around her breast while her hand covered his tightly, as she tacitly encourages him to touch and squeeze her marshmallow-y pillows more. She moaned and ground more against him as it seemed to go on countless minutes. She wanted little more than for the strong young man to pull it down and let him touch her peaks that were aching from arousal.

However, apparently that wasn't in the cards for the moment as he moved his hand off her chest and down to her stomach. One of her hands that had been absently massaging his right leg moved upward until she was hovering her palm over his crotch where she could feel the growing member inside his pants, seeing a faint outline that was more than impressive.

He cut off any plans she had by pulling her side with his left hand that had been holding her waist, turning her away from him before surprising her by lifting her onto his lap. She let out a squeak of surprise then sighed when his mouth began peppering the back of her neck while his hands wrap around her waist. She went limp for him, momentarily willing to allow him to position her body however he wanted her, knowing she was in good hands regardless.

However, her hands soon moved over his hands as both sets began to move up and down her body, cupping both her breasts through the thin dress and going as low as her inner thighs. After a few minutes, her hands moved from his and while one moved up to reach back toward his head, the other stretched out to the side to support the angle, leaning her head and shoulders back to kiss him. His hands remained at her center and as they kissed, one hand pulled her underwear out of the way, completely stretching and possibly tearing them, while the other goes back to work rubbing her exposed lips causing her to moan deeply into the kiss. With her panties no longer a legitimate barrier, his other hand moves up to rub her braless breast through the dress, coaxing the hardening nipple to show its location and density through the material.

Tori whimpered into his mouth, feeling amazing at being so completely helpless in his lap, with his tactile treatment of all her erogenous areas, his touch growing more intense by the moment as his hands seemed to be everywhere she wanted and needed them at once. He seemed so hungry for more, especially his ravenous kisses that put her in a state of nirvana… headed for a notable orgasm very soon.

She moaned louder and deeper into their kisses, signaling an approach she could no longer fight even if she wanted to. She regretfully tore her lips away from his lips and looked into his eyes, begging for mercy/permission to finish, gripping his head tighter.

The handsome fellow simply responded with a playful smile, happy that she was experiencing such pleasure, and increased his attention, causing her mouth to twist into a silent scream, quivering in his arms as he continues stroking her outer lips and clit and running his thumb over her clothed peak. This well earned orgasm set her skin on fire and she couldn't help shaking further as she came, her mind going to static for a few seconds to get her head together.

He felt a new warm release on his fingers and at that moment, he shoved his middle finger inside her, to the second knuckle, causing her to buck with ecstasy, screaming into his now eager mouth. Tori couldn't get over how even his finger seemed like it was a tight fit for her love tunnel. It had been a little while since she last… but the way he held and kissed and touched her made her feel like a virgin all over again.

Their kisses grew deeper as he fingers her faster, moving slightly deeper every so often and added his ring finger. He was gentle with the manual penetration, but kept a steady pace so she couldn't quite recover at any point. She opened her mouth to moan again, on the verge of screaming out that he was going to make her come, when he surprised her and pulled his fingers from inside her soaked snatch and placed his middle one on her nearly hanging tongue. Her eyes widened at her own taste, and looked deep into his eyes as her mouth quickly closed around it craving it like a desperately thirsty girl, eyes fluttering from the flavor of her release as she sucked it clean. He pulled it back out and she opened for the other one, but he suckled his ring finger, looking into her eyes to show that while he was all about pleasing her, he was the one in charge of this adventure, causing her to softly whimper at the missed opportunity, and subtle dominant move.

He sweetly smiled to her and she took it as a mild apology for selfishness, to say that he was only teasing her. She showed her uncountable forgiveness by latching her lips onto his mouth once it was free of his finger, moaning into it for more of his affection. She pulled his head into her face to kiss him even more passionately, losing all control to her fiery lust as her other hand moved between her legs, and his, to run her fingers along his covered shaft, moaning into his mouth at the touch of his semi-stiff shaft.

God, he's so big, she thought to herself, stroking the material further, feeling slight groans and moans from her target, feeling good that she could return the favor. I cannot wait to see and feel this thing…

He disconnected and gave her an encouraging glance and she hopped off his lap, instantly understanding what he wanted from her, and took her original seat close next to him and resumed kissing him while her hand toyed with his belt, wasting no time undoing it, even though sex in a public place was almost completely foreign to her.

His hand wrapped around her once more and held her in place as he massaged all over her chest, but as much as she enjoyed and secretly appreciated his willingness to give her pleasure, she wanted to show him how much she appreciated this, and more importantly, how badly she wanted him. The singer gave him a sly look and pushed on his chest to have him release her.

Once freed, she focused on her prize, opening his pants and boxers and fishing his nearly fully erect member from its confines. She mentally froze at his size and girth—it wasn't some absurd size, but it was definitely larger than what she expected the average male to possess and the idea that, unless something drastic happened, this would soon be inside her made her all the more eager to service him.

Tori wiggled her body backwards to her knees on the cushion, kissing his lips once more as her hand stroked it—causing him to groan into her mouth from her gentle touch, getting a good feel for the rod. While she eagerly attended to him with an impromptu handjob, he repositioned himself so that his pants and boxers would simply slide down his legs to pool at his ankles. Once free of the restrictive clothing, he moved his tie out of the way as she lowered herself completely, going face first into his member and running her tongue from his heavy, no doubt full, balls up the shaft to the underside of the thick mushroom head before enveloping the crown in her mouth. She suckled the head for a few moments, savoring the precum that had developed, loving the new taste and eager for the real thing, before licking all over his shaft once more, getting it wet so she could stroke its base while she sucked the top part of his shaft. She'd never really gone down on a guy, and nothing like this, but her lust put her body on autopilot. All those dark moments of shameful porn surfing when she was lonely and horny were now paying off and she just pulled from memory.

While Tori eagerly got into servicing this stranger, her ass stuck up higher and the stranger took the opportunity to lean forward, his abs touching the crown of her head, pushing it down slightly, and hooking his fingers over the hem of her already high ridden-up dress. He leaned back to get comfortable back in his seat and pulled the material up a couple of inches above her unseen navel in the process, to reveal her perfect tanned ass, bisected by thin fabric.

While he was exposing her fine bronze and tight ass, his groans and moans were happily filling Tori's ears while savoring the warm and wet mouth of the singer. He reached back out with one hand to squeeze and knead her tanned cheeks. His other hand moved to her head, brushing her hair off her left cheek and over to the other side to get a good look of her face before gently holding her hair from her face while she bobbed her head up and down moaning her appreciation for his consideration.

As she took more of his length into her mouth and throat, he lightly spanked and rubbed her bare cheeks, which caused her to whimper around the filling meat, making her more willing to go further. She pulled her head back to breathe, leaving a small trail of spit as she moaned against the tool, stroking it as her lover's hand guided her face and knead her ass respectively. She resumed blowing him, so zealously, stroking fast and sucking hard, hoping he'd come.

I'm acting like such a slut, she thought to herself, I just met him and now I want him to do all these crude things to me. Tori never really serviced her ex like this, least long letting him finish in her mouth, concerned and afraid about the taste, but once again she instantly felt different with this guy. She didn't just want to taste him… she wanted him to fill her mouth and shoot what she imagined was a thick and creamy load down her narrow throat.

However, it was taking longer than she expected and after a while, she felt a gentle felt a tug on her head, just enough to get her attention and not hurt her. She pulled off and looked up at him with a curious gaze, almost apologetic in case she'd done something wrong, while she continued stroking. His hand pulled her head up to his and surprised her with a kiss with both his hands moving to cup her cheeks.

Tori whimpered and closed her eyes, touched that he was willing to kiss her after where her mouth had just been and wanting to be so intimate. It showed that this was not a guy solely interested in 'pumping and dumping' her.

He broke their lip lock and turned her towards the corner, gently pushing her until she was lying back with her head to mid-back against the cushion wall while the rest of her was on the seat. With a single look from him, she knew what he wanted from her next and it absolutely thrilled her.

She nervously and sexily bit her lip as she gripped the edges of her thong and slipped it down her legs, capturing the soaked garment in her right hand while her left pulled some hair over her ear as she peered into his eyes, biting her shaking lips as her body slid down until only her head was against the cushioned wall, pouting her lips seductively as she spread her legs apart showing all of herself to him. She dropped her thong to the floor and licked her own fingers and palm and began slowly rubbing herself as he watched her, showing an animalistic hunger. She rubbed further, realizing that she was on display for his attention, inserting a finger as she bit her lip, running her free hand up the wall and then down her chest to squeeze her breast once more, impatient for him to make a move but feeling so incredible being such an exhibitionist.

After working herself up and her nerve, she reached out and gripped his hand with her free one, and placed it underneath her on her ass as she raised her abdomen higher for better display of her sex. Too slow for her, but he finally began moving his face closer as he kneaded her ass with one hand until, just as her busy fingers moved up to her mouth, his mouth made contact with her sex and his tongue slid over the delicious flower, his eyes staying locked on hers.

Tori sighed and rolled her eyes back with his gentle brushing of the flat of his tongue over her outer lips, just teasing her a bit and getting a satisfying taste of her honey.

After what she thought was sufficient teasing of her outer lips, she lowered her higher hand and moved to the back of his head, lightly applying pressure for him to keep going, and to go deeper, not wanting to miss her chance of being on the receiving end of a nice tongue lashing. His long and thick tongue pressed against her molten opening, pushing itself inside, causing her to quiver is his grasp.

Tori raised her dress a bit higher to her upper chest revealing her soft mounds topped with incredibly hardened chocolate peaks. Both her hands gripped her naked chest tight, throwing her head back and squeezing herself tighter as his tongue pushed further, his hand deeply massaging her pubic mound, causing her to moan loader and her back to arch. Her hands couldn't stop shaking as one moved back and forth kneading each breast while the other slipped into her hair, pulling it for some other feeling to distract from the incredible oral already sending her to yet another mind melting orgasm.

He must have sensed the tension in her muscles that his attention was becoming too much for her to handle, so he pulled out a bit and gave long slow licks against her opening and up to her exposed button before moving to softly kiss her inner thigh which set her even more on edge because it was a whole new league of teasing.

' _Please don't tease me…'_ she mentally begged as mews and moans escaped past her lips for him to resume his oral, but he looked up, giving her a powerful glare reminds her who's in charge in this moment—yet there was a glint in his eyes that promised her that her patience would be richly rewarded. He kissed deeper and deeper against her thigh and leg as he raised her limb upwards, kissing and massaging all over it until he hit her shoe. Moving his hand back down, he slid his body toward and behind hers, keeping a hand on her thigh and her leg raised up.

He spooned with her and she craned her head and right arm back to hold him while kissing him while his lower head rubbed against her swollen and stimulated nether lips, causing her to moan further, which were stifled by his powerful kisses. Withdrawing his face slightly and keeping eye contact, he licked his leg holding palm and lowered it down her body until he was once again rubbing up and down against her outer sex as she stared into his eyes, feeling so adored, and also overpowered. She bit her bottom lip and stared back, trying to stifle her cries for his mercy. His eyes blazed with a burning desire, and a nonverbal claim over her body that she was more than willing to hand over to him.

She saw in his eyes that he was asking for her permission and if she would be offering anything but. She nodded, unable to hold back her dueling fear and excitement, as she wriggled and ground against his waiting battering ram. Her stare slowly turned from fear to untamed lust as he continued to just tease her, licking his palm every minute or so, and she was practically begging him silently to ravage her. As the swollen head would move a bit lower toward her rosebud, she found herself willing to give him her virgin ass if he would just put an end to the anticipation.

After what felt like an eternity for her, he gripped his base tightly and pushed it against her tight pink hole that ached to encompass him. His face grimaced a bit more in pleasure when it took a little more pressure than what he seemed to be expecting but made the look on his face and the groan ripped from his lips, as his thick head pushed inside to stretch her, all the more satisfying.

Tori's eyes clenched tightly shut as if tightening around the eyes would give her more room to stretch between her legs. Her one and only coital partner hadn't 'measured' up at all, and this was something wholly different- like he wasn't even the same species as… whatever his name was… it escaped her at the moment as she was slowly filled and stretched causing her to throw her head back on his shoulder, thrust her perky chest out and vision to turn white, feeling more pleasure than any late night masturbation session could manage with even the dirtiest fantasy.

Tori felt a shiver of even greater ecstasy when he would grunt and seem worried that he'd even fit, which made her proud that he was experiencing something new with her body as well. He just kept going, slowly impaling her, feeling like her organs would be displaced by this point, but as he kissed her shaking lips, she could hardly care about stuff like that.

Once he felt he had gone far enough, his hand moved back to her thigh, keeping that leg up high while his other hand reached around to grip her hair tightly, not to hurt her, but to clearly establish that she was at his mercy as if she needed a reminder. Sparing another glance to also remind her who was in charge of giving her pleasure, he pulled back slowly before pushing himself back up inside her, sheathing slightly deeper with each thrust he made as her eyes started rolling back and her lips stretched into a scream that he swallowed, suckling her bottom lip as he began to increase his pace.

Eventually both her hands moved beside her hand to press against the cushioned wall as she was fucked further and further against it, her small breasts jiggling and those hard nipples dancing. She was scared to look down, but eventually worked up the nerve to see his massive rod, glistening with her juices, pound her barely used cunt, causing her toned tummy to show slight distention as he moved deeper. Her mouth fell agape as his pace increased tenfold and it felt like his cock was hitting her cervix like a speed bag.

Tori couldn't find the words or anything to reasonably grab except her own breasts, reddened with her own handprints as her body suddenly convulsed against his mighty thrusts and unexpectedly coming hard around his thrusting member so soon, but its constrictions were useless against the fast moving and slick, shaft pumping her stretched hole. His hand from her hair wrapped around and covered her mouth as she screamed into it, the orgasm lasting longer than she thought possible, unable to come down.

The handsome stranger finally slowed down then fully withdrew himself without warning and moved his hand down to rub her lips and clit, coaxing her release to coat his fingers, and once it did, he stroked his rock hardness with it before bringing the hand to her mouth.

As he distracted her by sucking off her release from her fingers, he pushed back inside. He gave her nearly a minute more of thrusting and his pelvis smacking her tight ass and sending ripples through her before he could see that her raised leg was beginning to hurt. Putting his other hand on the other side of her waist, he effortlessly rolled onto his back lifted her back onto his lap, facing away from him, keeping most of himself inside her. With one leg on his other side and the other planted on the ground now, she used her legs to lift and lower herself onto his impaling piece. The position was new for her, but as she looked over her shoulder to stare intently into his eyes, she felt comfortable to make these new movements.

Tori managed to lift herself until only his head remained than bit her lip as she allowed herself to come down fast, filling her up completely, annihilating her ability to function, but her body eagerly set up to do the same thing over and over again. Finally ready to do some of the work himself, he planted his heels against the couch cushion and began to meet her impalements with his own thrusts, leading to forceful bangs deep inside her.

The moans he was able to rip from her throat from his powerful fulfillment over and over grew louder and more guttural, encouraging him to keep it up. Once she had her wits back she leaned backwards to lie across his chest and wrapped her hand around his head, turning her face to him to kiss him deeply as she gave her part in the action up to his thrusts. She moved her free hand to her exposed clit to play with it, knowing her next mind numbing release was just around the corner. His strong hands reached around her body to cup her breast, squeezing the diamond hard nub between his middle and ring lower knuckles.

Tori struggled to breathe against the three pronged attack as he relentlessly pounded into her, mauling her chest and his mouth enveloping her every sound. As she pulled back, she saw in his eyes a bit of concern for her comfort and she simply nodded, dragging her teeth across her bottom, now swollen, lip, gyrating against him more showing she just needed him to finish her off if he really wanted to end her 'suffering'.

The handsome and concerned stranger captured her lips in a sweet and sensual kiss, a stark contrast with his mauling hand, her rapidly fingering clit, and his quick and targeted thrusts. And in less than another minute, she abruptly froze, her muscles seizing up and clamping around his thrusting manhood—which he slowed to a crawl in bucking then eventually to a stop, keeping a little over half of himself in her tight confines. She whimpered and moaned uncontrollably into his mouth as a smaller explosion went off inside her and rippled her pleasure to every corner of her body. It wasn't as strong as the last one and eased up quicker, but it wasn't any less moving with his tender affections, and dare she say, love.

The musically talented brunette slumped against him, letting herself bathe in her afterglow, feeling safe in this man's arms and hands lovingly roaming over her tight and sweaty body.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, just enjoying each other's presence, but reality soon reasserted itself in Tori's mind as she still felt his thick manhood pushing back in to sheathe himself in her snug warmth, stretching out her tight opening. Her mind was no longer scared- fearful that he would pound her so hard she couldn't walk- but now embraced those dark and dirty voices, internally screaming for him to make sure she couldn't walk when he was done with her. All the more reason he could carry me, she smirked to herself. As she thought about his long, thick piercing rock hard meat, her imagination and desire flared up, wanting to have him in another orifice again.

She caught a few more breaths then hastily climbed off of him, desperate for his, and her, taste. She sunk down on her hands and knees once again and took a firm hold of his thighs and in a surprise show of strength, pulled him enough to signal she wanted him to sit up.

He relinquished to her desire and sat up, resting his back against the cushioned backrest and she parting her lips to take his thick and shiny cock head into her mouth. She wasted no time bobbing her head up and down as she stroked the rest, hoping that he'd finally come as well, and she could have a reward from this stranger.

She moaned and savored the salty, but sweet and tangy taste in her mouth, losing herself in sucking his cock, like she was just some hooker desperate to please her John. The sweet and usually innocent Latina now feeling like she could easily become addicted- much like she already felt a nonstop craving for his touch, taste, and of course his cock- to tasting their mixture, smelling their musk, and that it's the only thing that mattered as her brain was laser focused.

His hands moved to her head, holding her hair up, and to encourage her, now more primal as he applied some pressure, coaching her to take more of him and to stay down, as he slipped into her narrow throat, even longer.

She coughed a bit as his mushroom head slipped into her constricting throat, but she clenched her watering eyes shut and accepted the intrusion. She tightened her muscles from years of singing, sending a new ripple of pleasure down his shaft to his aching balls. Through the roar of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears as she's momentarily cut off from oxygen, she can hear his low rumbling groans that pleased her to no end. His pleasure, in that moment was all that mattered to her and she felt worthy of his love when she could make him make those noises.

Tori pulled back enough to withdraw his crown from her throat and allowed her to suck in air through her nose because she wasn't going to let go of this prime meat in her mouth. She sucked and bobbed and swirled her tongue all around his shaft while her hands stroked his base that she couldn't orally reach and massaged his balls.

She was giving it all she had and he was responding by squirming in his seat and digging his fingers over the end of the seat cushion, but he was still holding on to his release.

' _My God, why won't you cum?_ ' she shouted in her head, unsure if she was praying to her God or the man she was worshiping on her knees with her mouth. She was momentarily terrified and ecstatic that he had such staying power. Her ex would have already blown at least twice from all the attention she had giving this handsome and muscular stranger with her both her pussy and mouth.

She eventually decided to switch up tactics and worked her mouth down to the heavy orbs and vacuumed each one into her mouth. This was something, once more, she had never even imagined doing for her ex, but she happily sucked up his walnut sized ball into her cheek, massaging it with her eager tongue. Moaning as he grunted his approval and appreciation, and swapping every few seconds while jerking him so rapidly Tori threatened to snap her own wrist to get what these mighty nuts were churning, before licking him like candy back up to sucking his head once more.

Tori thought she was getting somewhere with his sounds and increased bucking into her mouth, but he lifted her head by her hair, not quite roughly, and pulled her mouth off of his shaft, drool hanging from her lips, strings of spit attached to his crown.

The lithe bodied singer only had a moment to look up at him in curiosity before he pulled her up to sit on his lap once more, now facing him. Their eyes seemed like they could focus on little else besides the other's, staring at him with unspoken affection and desire, but the look he gave her showed that perhaps words weren't necessary. She realized in an instant what he wanted, so she grabbed his cock and steadied it so she could lower herself, feeling even more turned on as she watched stretch her out, causing slight distension as his impaling pushed his cock deeper, making her eyes lose focus and her boy quiver in ecstasy.

They groaned and moaned in harmony as, once Tori felt she was capable of moving, she placed her knees on each outer side of his thighs and lowered herself completely once more, now in perfect riding position. She looked down at their joined sexes and shudders from the sight and instinctively grinds herself against him with being filled once more. _This doesn't just feel good,_ she thought to herself _, this feels right. This is exactly where I belong… and who I belong with._

Once she got over the initial wave of euphoria, she lifted herself up and started to gently ride him with each bucking cycle making the penetration a little easier and easier as he began to meet her bounces with his thrusts. His hands gripped her sides as he picked up his thrusts at a harder and faster pace upwards than her downward slaps. She gripped the wall above behind him for support as she looked into his lust filled eyes. She knows she looks a mess as her hair is a mess, covering her face as her jiggling body is rocked and rocketed toward oblivion once more.

His hands moved further downward and gripped her perfect ass cheeks as he pistoned his shaft into her over and over like a high performance car's engine cycling, slapping the bronze cheeks every so often, eliciting a screech and a sexy lip bite from the aspiring pop star. Her mouth was repeatedly frozen in breathless screams, as he did not slow down, surrendering her body to be his far from hapless fuckdoll. She was not sure how much time passed as he simply used her for is pleasure as all she could perceive was his grip of her ass getting tighter the harder he went and she began to white out from the pleasure knowing that this nameless man was making her feel dangerous. So much so that she was not even scared that he was putting her on a rocketing journey, heading toward a 'wall' at 500mph.

She only lasted a few more seconds before her body convulsed as her face pressed against the cushioned wall, mouth wide open, drooling a bit once more, as her extremely strong orgasm hit like lightning, electrifying every nerve in her nubile body. Her release dragged and dragged to completion as he would not stop striking deep inside her as he was no doubt bruising her cervix which was an issue she'd worry about later because now her body was his.

In the primal part of her mind that had existed since humanity's existence, she silently screamed out, wanting to be his and his only.

After several mildly excruciating and majorly pleasurable seconds—or were they minutes...hours… days… lifetimes, even—her release finally dissipated and she collapsed onto him, her perky breasts and oversensitive nipples scrapping against his muscular chest as she heaved desperately for breath.

In the meantime, he had stopped thrusting to give her a chance to recover, but that wasn't to last long as he gave her a bit of a swat on her tush to grab her attention. She lifted her tired head off his shoulder and met his warm, and quite powerful eyes, seeing a look that told her it was her turn to take over.

Tori took another breath then rallied a second or third wind, she had lost count and pushed up with her knees and settled herself onto his lap then repeated the process, going a little faster than she had managed by herself before, then again a bit faster than the last time using one hand on the wall and one hand on his chest for balance. In no time, she was she was an expert at the rodeo, gyrating and grinding, giving her all to him desperate for him to cum. At one point in her riding, she looked over her shoulder to see the way her ass bounced on his cock and realized what a fine ass she had and that it looked perfect rebounding off his heavy, now sufficiently saliva-coated, balls.

She looked back to him and met his lustful yet caring eyes as he seemed to be an open book. He was, of course, getting tremendous pleasure from her warm vice squeezing him and sheathing into her with each bounce, but he wanted her to reach ecstasy again. She had lost count how many times he had made her cum, and realizing that was his intention, emotionally moved her and helped build to yet another release, a bit slower this time as she was approaching sensory overload of her own making.

He must of have sensed that she wasn't climbing that cliff as easily as last time, so he suddenly pulled her off his lap with a firm grip on her ass and brought her upwards while he scooted his body downward until the seat supported his back with his feet firmly planted on the floor and her dripping and swollen sex was over his face.

She yelped in surprise at the sudden emptiness and shifting in his position that quickly was overtaken with a deep moan when he began devouring her, placing both hands on her ass once more to push her abdomen practically into his mouth, no longer teasing like his last oral act and serviced her from a point of pure hunger for her innermost nectar. He would suck, lick, and thrust his tongue in every nook and cranny to gather it all up.

She leaned against the wall for support, thrusting herself against his hungry mouth, just as eager to feed him as he seemed to be to taste it all, Realizing that while it was cute and accentuated all her curves, it was more hindrance than anything else at this point, she finally took her dress that had bunched around her midsection off and threw it to the floor. Now wearing nothing but heels, she found a second wind to really grind against his face, leaning back a bit and using both hands to grip her marshmallow-y breasts, and with the way he was hitting all her spots, she knew she would have her fourth release of the night in no time at all.

Ever the psychic when it came to her body's pleasure, as soon as she felt she was going to cross that line, this perfect stranger withdrew, and carefully lowered her back onto the seat, laying her flat, where her legs naturally spread and she gripped a breast and fingered herself, needing to maintain stimulation more than breathing at this point, and shivering with anticipation of him fucking her once more.

The handsome brown eyed stranger got up on his knees, his shimmering cock standing proudly out and glistening, making her finger herself a little more eagerly. It was crazy that seeing it, feeling it, and tasting it all exhibited very different, but no less powerful desires from her very core. Gripping her hips, he pulled her in one swift motion, pulling her abdomen a bit upwards, teasing wet petals with his cockhead before pushing as much as he could inside in one stroke.

 _FUUUUCK… He's going to break me!_ Tori cried out in her mind, never wanting to give off the feeling to her lover that she couldn't, or wouldn't, let him have his way with her. She whimpered with clenched eyes, her still tight pussy suddenly stretching once more to accommodate him again. She opened her eyes and stared up at him as he was now moving slowly, putting real passion and care into his push and pull movements and she tried to keep her head, trying not to fall in love with this nameless handsome man- a fool's errand at this point, she knew- as he made her feel safer and more loved in one night with just looks and touches than 'what's his name' did in however long they were together. She laughed to herself at how little the pathetic loser mattered, and how little she actually could recall about him in the presence of this… god.

Propping herself up on her hands and wrapping her legs around his waist, she ground against him, showing she was ready and willing for him to step it up. Using one hand, he cupped her head and kissed her deeply as he got faster and more intense. Eventually, her head lay back on the cushioned seat with his face over hers, looking into her eyes as he pistoned nonstop, never looking away for even a second as the intensity grew to incalculable levels. She swooned a bit as he smirked from seeing her face contort in pleasure, knowing that he was going to fuck her to absolute exhaustion. He bit his lip and she understood that he was getting close as well so she pulled him into a kiss and wriggled from his hold.

He didn't hesitate from withdrawing and free her from his dominating position, allowing her to move to her hands and knees with her ass facing him. The way she looked back at him and saw that he may have felt the same deep things she did for him made this moment even more magical. She playfully shook her ass at him, looking back and biting her lip. She knew her ass is her best physical feature, something that some of her consultants in the music industry suggested that she take better advantage of using, but unlike that talentless twig from the AMA's, she wasn't going to let her body be her only selling point.

He got back up on his knees then leaned forward, grabbing her cheeks to pull apart, and flicked his tongue around and over her puckered virgin ring then pressed the tip of his tongue softly against it.

Tori's eyes shot opened and huffed out in surprise from the strange intrusion. Her ex was hesitant in giving her any oral, let alone playing with her back entrance and she had never even dipped her fingers down to tease herself. She decided to just go with it and see how it felt, which so far was surprising in the best and worst ways. She whimpered and squirmed from the teasing, sending a strange yet pleasurable shiver through her and realizing how much she had been missing out on with such simple stimulation.

After bathing her hole and seeing that it was opening and closing ever so slightly in time with her heartbeat, he sat up and took his member in hand, moving behind her. His thick head moved to the completely virgin hole and teased it a little.

She looked back at him with a fearful gaze and audibly wincing at the idea of him using her asshole, and bit her lip in fear, hoping that he'll change his mind, but accepting of his intrusion if he wanted to take her anal cherry. He had done so much so fast and made her feel things she never thought possible. He had earned something special from her and while it scared her more than anything at this moment, Tori knew that her body was in the best hands possible.

He saw and heard her reaction and immediately pulled his member away and leaned over her, pressing his chest against her back while his arms paralleled her arms holding her up and gave her a number of kisses on her cheek.

She turned her head slightly to meet his eyes, an apologetic expression written all over his face as if he had crossed a line. She realized that she was the one that may have sent him the wrong signal with her ass wiggle. She peppered his lips with soft kisses and gave him a doe eyed look, apologizing to him, signaling that while she desperately wanted him to be the one to do it, she wasn't ready for that type of sex.

Their mutually apologizing gazes turned into a quick, but gentle exchanged affection as if they were just sweethearts bashfully kissing each other for the first time.

The stranger pulled his lips away first and sat back up, taking his base in a tight grip to line back up with her flower then thrust his entire length deep inside her, pushing her forward onto her face. She groaned into the cushion, the pressure overwhelming her for a moment with the new angle. She reached back and tried to pull her ass apart so that his entry could be easier. The new angle was great for her lover as he rubbed her back and grips her side, pounding against her soft, jiggling ass. He eventually puts his hand over her reaching wrist, and then used the other to grab her supporting arm, holding her arms behind her as he picked up his thrusting, making it clear that his mission was simple- to fuck her hard and fast and so well that she'd be a sweaty, sticky, mindless mess by the end. And by the way her body shook and shivered from the way he hit each and every nerve at this angle, she knew that being little more than flesh jelly was inevitable… and exciting.

He carried on this way for a bit, apparently loving the power of controlling the speed and power of this position that, despite leaving her at his absolute mercy, satisfied them both. Clearly able to tell that she got off on his strength to manhandle her however he saw fit, he then released her arms slightly, hands sliding up until they were now gripping her wrists to use like reins as he continued on racing to their mutual release.

The dark haired young man grunted and groaned louder through his gritted teeth, the rumbling in his gut slowly getting to him, feeling that a pressure valve was about to bust. Tori screamed and gasped as the air knocked out of her lungs every other second, with each smack of his pelvis against her ass, his balls swinging and slapping her engorged and overworked little love button.

Tori's eyes start to roll back and the tip of her tongue hanging, the sheer pleasure starting to over-fog her mind and shut down her higher brain functions. Her mind started chanting in a mantra to help her keep going just a bit longer, _"Don't pass out, don't pass out, please God, don't let me pass out…"_

She could feel herself at the grey edge of losing consciousness and the brink of a mind blowing release—each racing the other to see which would happen first, but abruptly he slowed down his thrusting and the loosened his grip. He carefully lowered her, allowing her to get her hands underneath herself to brace her palms on the leather seat, her wobbly arms barely supporting even her lithe frame. Her breath was heaving as her loose hair covered half her smiling face with some matting to her forehead.

The stranger's hands moved down her back, gently scratching it for a new sensation before he tightly gripped her hips and picked up the pace.

The momentary lull counted for nothing in the raging fire in her gut that wanted to explode as he resumed his hard and fast thrusts. She breathlessly looked back, knowing she was less than a minute away at the pace he picked back up, gazing at his taunt muscles, with little droplets of sweat shimmering, and the defined proven strong muscles of his arms, chest and abs that were all glistening a bit, indicating that he was getting as much of a workout as she was experiencing.

Her eyes traveled up and met his eyes, seeing that he was at his last leg and ready to finally tumble off that cliff with her— _how could he last so damn long_ —but deep apprehension in them. She took a moment to figure out the change in his confident gaze then realized that he was asking where his long awaited release should go.

Tori didn't hesitate, too caught up in the lust and something deeper forming between them to think about the possible repercussions of him finishing that way, and ground herself more onto him to sink him a faction more into her and biting her lip with a nod, signaling that he didn't need to move to have his release.

He looked startled for a brief second then assured with her answer, he used all his strength to grip her hips with one hand, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, while his other middle finger went to work toying with her clit.

Tori's already near numb arms finally gave out and she was forced to lean down and support herself with her forearms. She huffed, desperate for breath as the sensation with his pounding was overwhelming her mind and body for a second time, now without anything stopping them from reaching that height of pleasure.

The feeling in her gut exploded, setting all her nerves on fire and muscles tensing and relaxing in rapid succession. Her body jerks and shudders as if she was having a seizure—in many ways she was having a seizure—and grinds back against him while he held tightly not to let her get away or fall off the couch.

She opened her eyes, but instead of seeing the dark colored decorated and lightly lit room, she saw the rainbow spectrum starting from red and ending in blue then starting all over again.

The handsome stranger's fingers dug into her hips as the last of his composure failed from the velvet vice and willingly gave into his primal need and fired deep inside her.

Tori's voice returned and cried out with a strained, struggling and loud whimper as shot after shot painted her insides white, filling and warming her up from the inside. It was a wholly new feeling, having her insides invaded so thoroughly by a heavy liquid, covering her inner walls, still firing, pressed hard against her cervix. Her mind and body were working almost entirely on autopilot, but as she felt his release, she had an overwhelming urge in wanting to taste his sweet and salty jizz she'd only been able to sample from his pre-release.

As her release began to taper off and she could feel something other than the mind blowing euphoria and his body against her, she felt the thickness and warmth was such a strange, almost alien feeling inside her love canal that she had never experienced. The few times she was with her ex, she never allowed him to go bareback and he certainly never got to come inside her even wrapped in a condom.

However, this man had made her weak with her desires and she needed to feel that from him. She needed this encounter to finish to its natural conclusion.

He grunted and ground into her one last time, making sure he had finally finished and savoring the moment of being her warm tight vice then regretfully withdrew, allowing Tori to fall forward in absolute exhaustion with her ass sticking up in the air and him collapsing in his seat.

Tori caught a few more breaths as her heart pounded in her chest and roaring in her ears. She felt the stickiness between her legs of her own juices and the first tickling of her over-filled pussy begin to leak down her lips and thigh onto the seat.

However, she instinctively knew she wasn't done and using the last of her strength, she rolled onto her back, sat up then turned to lie on her stomach for her face to meet his lap.

She lazily opened her mouth to suck his release coated cock. Her tired mouth sucked and her head bobbed with a slight twist with her loose long hair tickling his thighs, anxious to get as much of his cum as she could, finding herself to be a big fan of their mixed taste along with his manly taste of his shaft.

The brunette heard him groan with a mix of pleasure and pain then felt his fingers lace through her hair as he palmed the back of her head, just resting and letting her set her own pace. She added a bit of moaning to her swirling tongue around his weakening manhood. She wondered if she put a little more effort into her cleaning that she could keep him from going soft. Her mind was already planning to try that as an experiment at some later date, but right now, she was just too exhausted to continue anything other than cleaning him.

After what seemed like hours, she finished sucking him until she could only taste his manly musk and released his softening shaft from her mouth with a pop. She laid her head on his thigh, her mouth remaining close to his shrinking member and cuddled up to his body, she finding herself feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Her mind began to race with questions when she finally had conscious thought: _'Is he going to push me away? Is he just going to tell me thanks for the one night stand and take off to tell his friends that I was a great, but cheap lay? Is he going to call me a slut or a whore?'_

She may have felt like one as they were quite appropriate terms in the moment and over the last half hour, she happily accepted the terms when it came this this man, but she just hoped that he wouldn't think of her in that manner.

He thankfully surprised her in not doing any of that. He relaxed against the seat and looked down to meet her eyes, stroking her hair like a pet, pausing every so often to kiss his fingers and press them to her temple, showing his affection, thought childish and adorable, even if he was tired.

A wave of relief flooded Tori with his actions and finally spoke, her voice cracking from overuse vocally with her shouts that half the club had to hear, and underuse verbally, "I can't believe… we just… did that… and I don't even know you name. You must think I'm-"

The handsome stranger bashfully smiled and answered, "My name is Freddie."

"Hello Freddie," she fired back with a grin, his name feeling so right on her lips, "my name is—"

Freddie gently interrupted, "You're Tori Vega, I know."

Tori raised an eyebrow, concerned that he somehow knew her name beforehand and what other things he could have known about her—especially wondering how he knew about her. She'd never had one but famous people had stalkers all the time and her mind screamed that she had been taken in by one. "How did you-"

"Nothing creepy, I swear…" Freddie quickly explained when he noticed her expression, "I saw you perform tonight… then when I got here, I watched you dance and I… kind of fell in love with you on the spot. I know that's really cheesy, but… I'm the one that can't believe I would have even the chance to talk to you, least long making love with you."

The way he described what he felt for her before he even approached her and what they shared warmed her heart. His words may have come across as a little creepy, but the look in his eyes, those beautiful brown orbs that made tonight happen, was true. He was just as bashful and caught up in the moment, just like her, and he didn't call what they did a lay, a quickie—it certainly wasn't that—or a fuck or any other throwaway term, but love."

Tori finally pulled herself up and straddled his right thigh and balanced herself with resting her hands on his shoulders. "Well, I didn't expect to just make love with a stranger tonight either. I'm… I'm not usually this…"

She trailed off as she felt herself leak on his thigh. She looked down and uttered in embarrassment, "I'm sorry.

"It's alright, I'm the one that finished that way… it was alright, wasn't it? I hope I didn't misread you like I did with… you know."

 _No, you read me fine…_ she thought with a bashful smirk, _I just wasn't ready for that yet… but I will be._ Tori shook her head and uttered, "No, you didn't. I wanted it and don't worry, I'm on the pill and I assume you're…"

"I've only had two partners in my life, my first, we were both virgins and I was my second's second as well, so… I'm fine."

The musically talented young woman wondered about his first two loves and felt sorry for them that they somehow let this handsome and sweet man go. She bowed her head and focused on his chest, trying to figure out where they would go from here. She awkwardly laughed, thinking on the immediate future, "We better get cleaned up before someone catches us and we get thrown out. I don't think the owner would appreciate us having sex—making love, excuse me- in one of his VIP rooms."

"I don't think Jade would mind too much, and I certainly don't mind."

Tori raised a confused eyebrow and gave him an adorable expression.

"Jade's my partner…" he said, matter of factly. "We own this club."

The brunette's eyes nearly popped then stuttered, "You… own the club?!"

Freddie bashfully nodded and answered, "With Jade… who I think you should meet. I know she would like to meet you, after all, it was actually her insistence to check you out so we could book you for some night soon. I'm… glad she did."

Tori smile and nodded. "Okay, I'd be more than happy to meet her… and thank her for giving me the opportunity to meet you."

Freddie smirked then moved his face forward, giving her a lazy kiss as he wrapped his arms around her sides.

Tori wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and returned the kiss, figuring they could spare another few minutes before having to clean up and face the world.

* * *

 **A sweet dream for a sweet couple that's still working out the kinks (literally) in their relationship. Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope this lived up to some of the other dreams since it's been a while since I've put one out. As always thanks to SVAD for his assistance and for you readers. Looking forward to any and all feedback on this piece.**


	11. Driving Tori

**This 'chapter' is a flashback dream to an actual Victorious episode with a new, more sensual take so SVAD and I really hope everyone enjoys it. Obviously, neither of the characters used here belong to either of us, nor do the lyrics used throughout, so all credit for those goes to The Smiths, Arcade Fire, Adele, and Carly Rae Jepson. So, here we go...**

 **Driving Tori... Wild**

* * *

 **In Route to Hollywood Arts… Maybe.**

"So…" Tori casually looked around the luxury, yet economic vehicle as her frenemy drove them, supposedly toward school, and nervously commented, "I… um... I like your car."

"You do?" Jade wore an unusually sly smile as she focused her attention on the road and casually replied, "I'm _so_ glad."

After a silence for a few moments, Tori glanced to Jade from the corner of her eye and hesitantly commented, "I thought you only liked to drive at night."

"Oh, I prefer to drive at night…" Jade maintained her causal smile while keeping her eyes on the long stretch of road. "…but y'know... anything for a _friend_."

"Friend…" The brunette tightened her smile, trying to remain calm despite the tension growing in her gut, and dryly answered, "Right... Right."

Another awkward silence formed between the frienemies for several moments before Tori finally broke it.

"Um..." her sound hung in the air, now focused on the rear view mirror, showing a shovel taking up the whole backseat, "where are we?"

The raven haired teen continued to express a calm, lightly air quality about her as she sweetly answered, "Just driving to school..."

"Are you sure we can get to school this way?" Tori continued to look out the passenger window, trying to spot anything that looked familiar as she answered, "I've never been this way."

"Relax, Tori…" Jade smile grew and she spoke in a disarming tone, her voice light and carefree, "Everything's fine."

"Ok…" The brunette nodded along, feeling more uncomfortable by the second, and the fact that Jade was using her first name all of a sudden didn't help matters. Nor did the shovel in the backseat. She felt around in her purse, feeling her phone and instinctively pulled it out, and lifted it up and glanced at the screen, pretending to check the time, but noticed that the phone didn't show any bars to indicate cell reception. She knotted her brow and commented, "Weird... My phone's not getting any signal." She turned the phone to Jade for her to see out of the corner of her eye and added, "See? No signal."

"Oh, yeah, we're about to drive through Shadow Creek Park. There's not much signal up here…" She shrugged her right shoulder and a flick of her brow as she added, "There's not much of _anything_ up here."

Tori quietly replied as she glanced back out the passenger window, "Oh."

Jade began to sing in a soft, yet quite eerie tone to Tori's ears, "La la...la la la la... la la... la la la la... la la... la la la la..."

The continued soft, low toned singing heightened the tension that Tori was feeling as she rode along in the middle of nowhere with an unspoken, yet truly ominous shovel in the backseat. Her first instinct was to push open the door and fling herself out of the car, willing to take her chances with successfully rolling to ease the impact on the asphalt with the speed they were traveling.

However, another part of her urged her to just sit and let things play out because things didn't seem to be as they appeared. The situation for any other person would have agreed with Tori's first instinct to get as far away from Jade as possible, but her instincts were telling her something was going on with Jade and she needed to be with her.

After about another fifteen minutes or so of silent driving, Jade pulled the vehicle off to the side of the fairly desolate road.

"Um…" Tori sat silent for a moment, just glancing out on the short, greenish-brown shrubby surroundings of the rugged mountaintop that surrounded the City of Angels. It looked no different then any of the other stretches over the last few miles save for an odd, short post by the side of the road. "What-"

"Why the fuck haven't you've gone running and screaming out of the car by now? The out of the way drive and the eerie singing wasn't a big enough clue that I've probably brought you out here to murder you?" She thumbed over her right shoulder. "You didn't notice the giant goddamn shovel in the backseat?"

"I did… I mean… I… I don't know, really…" The brunette slightly shook her head, finally feeling relaxed at hearing the slight annoyance and disbelief in the raven hair teen's voice. She looked to her driving companion and answered, "I guess… because, as creepy as you've been for the last half hour, I know you're not really going to murder me—maybe some kind of insane prank or just leave me out here for a while so I have to hike back, but not murder me.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I know it's mostly bluster…" Tori braved through, believing in about eighty percent of what she was saying. "I think you do actually care about me and you're my friend."

"Hmmph…" Jade snuffed out dismissively then unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her driver's side door. She stepped out then opened her passenger side door. She reached inside and grabbed the shovel then slammed the door behind her. She walked around the trunk of the car to meet Tori at the passenger side door and opened the door. She motioned her head over her right shoulder and growled, more out if irritation than actually threatening, "Come on."

"Ok…" Tori unbuckled her seatbelt and slipped out of the car, leaving her bag behind and followed Jade to walk several yards away from the road. All at once, every fear that there was no joke or game here sprang up and the tanned girl felt a full shiver go down her spine. "Should I ask-"

"No." The future horror actress stopped then pointed at what appeared to be a random spot. "There. Dig," she curtly spoke and handed Tori the shovel. "Now."

"Yeah… ok…" The younger Vega sister gave Jade a curious gaze, but she pointedly ignored her scrutiny, simply looking at the spot she had indicated. She sighed and decided to humor her 'friend,' clearly seeing that something was clearly off. "I sure hope that-"

"Just do it, Vega… I'll tell you when to stop…" the dark haired girl said, stoically as she moved toward the car to lean against the door. She rolled her head back and stared at the sky for a moment before clenching her eyes closed. "Just a matter of time now…"

Tori shoved the point of the shovel into the ground where Jade pointed and started to dig. She only had to dig up a few half-full shovels of dirt before she heard the point of the shovel clink against a piece of metal. She looked to Jade, curious as to her thoughts, but the pale girl kept her gaze onto the spot.

"Hey…" She turned her attention back to the hole and dug a few more shovelfuls away from the shoebox sized steel container then Jade approached. "There's something here…"

"No shit, Vega…" Jade knelt down and cleared the way with her palms then pulled the tin out of the ground. She stood up and cradled the box, not caring about the tan dust getting on her black shirt. Somehow it made her vintage rock style look even more badass. She slightly turned her body away from Tori, keeping her eyes on the top of the box. "Can't fucking believe I'm doing this…"

"Ummm…" Tori quietly asked, not wanting to spook her friend as she could see that her mind was going someplace else and quickly withdrawing from the rest of the world, "Jade, why are we out here… for a box?"

"Because…" She softly began, partially mumbling under her breath that Tori had to strain to listen to her, "I… the box is about you…"

"Me?" the Latina was utterly flabbergasted at the news, eyes widened. "Is it like some blackmail list or-"

"Just… just shut up… just… for a minute…" Jade gritted her teeth and shook her head, still staring at the box so hard, Tori was almost sure it might burst into flames. "I want you to see… I need to show you, what's inside… I need you to know… the things I just can't… ever seem to say or… come out right… or I… sabotage myself… try to tell you how I feel then… verbally slap you the next moment to cover myself… because… I just can't…"

"Ok…" Tori took a deep breath, not remotely sure what to do in the situation or what things Jade might have wanted to say to her but didn't. "Should I open it or-"

"No… I… I need to…" Jade said as she pulled open the top carefully, revealing a row of razorblades glued to the top edges, clearly a precautionary measure that made absolute sense for the goth. Jade turned and opened the box to reveal the contents to Tori. "I can't come back from this…"

The brunette peaked and saw a number of pictures—some of her randomly taken, others just doodles of profiles or other abstract pictures—a few pages of notebook paper with what looked like poems or song lyrics. She thought she saw one that was a letter, but she wasn't sure. She glanced up to look at Jade's face, but she had her head bowed and her hair partially covering her eyes. She could sense that Jade was afraid to make eye contact with her. Truth be told, she was afraid to look too closely, this all seeming beyond comprehension, but she did make out the top piece, clearly recent, ink still thick and black.

 _I want the one I can't have,_

 _And it's driving me mad._

 _It's written all over my face,_

 _And you can only look glad._

"I don't… I don't understand…" Tori whispered, rifling through everything, each piece making her stomach tickle, her mouth drying, and her heart beating faster. "All of this… the pictures and words… these… those things are about me? Why?"

"I don't know, ok!" Jade almost roared, before she took several short breaths through the nostrils then softly answered with a stressed voice as if it was physically hurting her to speak, "Because… you… with your perfect hair… and skin… and voice… and smile… Ugghhhh… You've… you've become my muse. I… can't write or draw or sing without it always coming back to you or… inspiring me… to do better…"

"Jade… I…" Tori's jaw slacked, not initially believing what she was hearing when it was always a battle between them just to remain civil despite feeling deep down, Jade did care. She muttered without thinking, "Your muse?"

"Every. Fucking. Thing…" Jade slightly nodded her head as she answered, "In my writing—scripts, poems… my songs… it's been you. I've… found myself drawing you without realizing it. It always comes back to you… you inspire me with you… damn it, your… optimism… your… sweetness and tenacity and… your ability to keep loving when you shouldn't…"

Tori cautiously reached into the box, one part wondering if Jade would snap the lid close on her fingers, another part she felt she was touching something sacred. She took one of the sheets of paper then glanced over the longer writing, then stopped to take a thorough reading.

 _Sometimes I wish that I could change_

 _But not for me, for you._

 _So we could be together, forever_

 _But I know, I know that I won't change for you._

 _I toss and turn all night._

 _Vega visions in my head._

 _Do you ever think about us_

 _Watching TV in your bed._

 _Eyes so bright_

 _You got a hold of me the whole damn night_

 _I toss and turn but still_

 _I can't sleep right_

 _I saw us tonight_

 _Saw my reflection in the mirror_

 _My hands and heart were tied_

 _But I was scared of almost nothing at all._

 _I reached out hoping_

 _That this time you'd be real_

 _That there was something_

 _Besides a pillow for my body to feel._

 _I would've asked you to stay,_

 _I'd beg you to stay._

 _And maybe I'd regret it_

 _Just for a moment in time_

 _But I can't forget it_

 _When you smile,_

 _Yeah, I almost said it._

 _But if you cut a piece of guitar string,_

 _I would wear it like it's a wedding ring_

 _Wrapped around my finger_

 _You know what I mean_

 _You make my heart sing ._

 _Even when it bleeds._

 _Even when I'd scream…_

 _For you, I would wear it_

 _We wrote that Hint song_

 _I often play it_

 _Depending on where I am with you,_

 _I either love it or I hate it_

 _We were just so close, but we couldn't say it_

 _We were this close._

 _You were this close._

Tori swallowed and took a few short breaths through her nose as she read a poem where Jade was saying all the things she couldn't speak. She looked up to Jade, seeing that she still refused to meet her eyes. She reached in again to take another memento, this time taking what appeared to be song lyrics since there were musical note markings around many of the lines.

 _Let down my guard tonight,_

 _I just don't care anymore._

 _I've told a hundred lies,_

 _But I don't wanna tell you any at all_

 _I was lost_

 _Alone, and searchin'_

 _For someone who understands me for who I really am_

 _Didn't know that I was hurtin'_

 _'Til you lift me up inside,_

 _finally opened up my eyes._

 _You take me higher than the rest_

 _Oh, everybody else is second best_

 _You pulled a gem out of a mess_

 _I was so cynical before, I must confess._

 _I don't wanna be cruel or vicious,_

 _And I ain't asking for forgiveness._

 _To earn your heart, I'll work so hard,_

 _for the only one, who was_

 _VicTORIous against my guard._

 _You're the one that I want_

 _You're the one that I know_

 _And everywhere you are_

 _Is a place I wanna go._

 _Feeling really high_

 _Dancing really slow_

"Jade…" The brunette just stared at the page, her breathing becoming shorter and shorter as she processed what she read. She was quickly becoming emotionally overwhelmed, feeling every syllable of every word as they poured over her, frozen in place. "I…"

"I know…" Jade's shoulders slumped, and her head shook, and if it was ever possible to see the usually stonewalled young woman with her guard down, this would be the last appearance for a long time. "I don't fucking know what I was thinking… Testing you with the drive and the heat and fear and digging… of course the payoff can't be worth it…"

"Jade, listen…"

"I don't need the Vega sympathy talk right now…" The dark haired beauty closed the tin and began to turn away, trying to hid her dejected expression and the tears she felt were about to fall at any moment. "Let me destroy this, and we can get in the goddamn car and get back that shit life where-"

She only made it two steps before Tori reached out to her, grabbing a shoulder to bring her to a stop.

"Please…" Tori pulled on her shoulder to get her to turn around then cupped Jade's right cheek and forced her to look up at her. She saw the lovely blue eyes brimming, full of doubt and fear, something Tori just couldn't stand seeing. She tilted her head to the side, both becoming aware for the first time of what was actually about to happen. "Stay…"

"S-stay?" Jade's lips quivered for a fraction a second and the mean girl persona just shattered to the ground, and the fears about the secret tin followed quickly behind it. Nothing else mattered in that moment except Tori's eyes looking at her and those plump, sweet, and gloss coated lips impossibly close to touching hers. It was every other lonely night all over, but this Latina wasn't a piece of bedding. She even smelled better than the fantasies. "Is this… real?"

"I'm willing to find out…" Tori smiled, stroking the pale, yet warming, cheek and savoring the minute details of her secret crush, from flawless porcelain skin, to haunting eyes so full of pain, and terror, and sadness, but now, there was no mistaking what had just arrived to her emotions- desire. "You ok?"

"I'll know soon…" Jade whispered back with the slightest hint of a smile and it was all the limber Latina needed to make her strike. Shimmering pink bubblegum lips met full ruby reds, and in that instant every color imaginable became ten shades brighter, the tanned beauty finding Jade's lower lip for some attention.

Jade eagerly began returning the kisses, reaching up her hands to cup Tori's cheeks, dropping the tin and spilling the contents on the brushy hilltop without a second thought. The aspiring singer couldn't help but smile as she started moving forward as her kisses deepened, pushing Jade backwards towards the car until her back pressed against the passenger side door.

"Wait…" Jade broke the kiss and dipped her chin, letting out an unexpected giggle. "You like me too?"

"I was definitely liking those kisses…" Tori brushed a few fallen tears off Jade's cheek with her thumb the picked up the punctuated kissing. "But yeah. Since day one. Wanted you. Never. Really kissed. A girl before."

"Seriously?" the pale girl stopped the kissing once again, to stare incredulously at her partner who just nodded. "I've kissed and been kissed by a couple girls… four, if you count Beck and Moose, but wow… nothing compared to… whatever that was…"

"We don't… you know…" The brunette's hand subconsciously moved up Jade's side until it slipped between their upper bodies, "… have to stop…"

"Unghmmm…" Jade moaned deeper into the heavy, deep and tongue-dueling kiss, but didn't object to the soft hand feeling her heavy mound of flesh through her shirt. If anything, she was subtly arching her back to allow Tori whatever room she needed for her little exploration.

The sun and moon felt like they had risen and fallen ten or twenty times since that first kiss, but when Jade opened her eyes again, the scene around them was unchanged. The pair finally had to break off kissing before either one or both of them suffocated, each one flushed in the cheeks with Jade's being the most noticeable. She let out another giggle, unable to reign in her emotions with being so happy that Tori returned her feelings, then took several more breaths before she commented, "We're… we're going to be… late for school…"

Tori shook her head and replied through her recovering breath, "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to learn anything more valuable than this: that you love me…" As to reiterate her point, she stole another deep kiss that pull a whimper out and pulled a breath out of her. "And I love you…"

"Mmhmm…" Jade moaned, knowing the words that were said, but it wasn't until the physical feeling of the lips pressing against hers and the lithe body that seemed to grow closer by the second that they truly began to sink in. She wanted to say so many things. So many apologies, and tears to shed for her behavior, and a lifetime's worth of wrongs to write for the perfect girl. But for now… this was good.

"Get out of your head, Jade… I'm right here…" The future singer broke the kiss, grinning and biting her bottom lip at the feeling of taking control and bringing such contentment on Jade's face. It was indescribable to see someone who put on so many masks day in and day out finally emotionally bare for her, and Tori knew that this was something she would not only never forget, but never regret either. "You feeling a little hot?"

"I… I mean a little…" Jade's brain might as well have been nothing but static, barely comprehending any moment or action that led to this moment, much less these moments themselves. Tori Vega, the good and sweet girl of Hollywood Arts, her mortal enemy, was making out with her. And saying she loved her. And tasting so fucking good… "It is the desert… you know…"

"You're right… good place for some sun too…" She reached for the collar of her peach shirt and pulled up, over the back of her head and over her crown, making a bit of a mess of her semi-straight brunette hair, then tugging on the sleeves to free herself of the garment to fall between them. She felt a little exposed in just her bra, but the sun warmed her tanned skin. "Now this feels pretty good… though now I feel underdressed…"

"Yeah… ok…" the goth said with a nod, feeling as if she was under some kind of spell for Tori, as if she wasn't always. Jade pulled her plaid shirt off her shoulders, letting it drop down her arms and onto the ground. She crisscrossed her arms over her waist to grab the hem of her shirt then pulled up, revealing her pale abdomen. The friction between her shirt and bra caused the garments to momentarily catch the heavy mounds of flesh, making them jiggle in the confines for some magical precious seconds. "Sorry… these close aren't exactly made for stripping… regardless of what my dad might say…"

She knew Jade had spoken, but there really wasn't else in all of existence that could keep her attention like the milky sight before her. The brunette's eyes went wide for a moment, seeing the pale beauties supported by the black undergarment and realizing how they had grown even larger since the last time she saw her in a bikini top during their last beach trip.

"You ok, Vega?" Jade cocked an eyebrow and returned with a smirk of her own, seeing she left her companion momentarily speechless. She was used to that with most guys and a few girls at school, but this was different as she craved the attention Tori was giving to her with just her eyes. And with any luck, Tori would try out all her senses on them. "Looks like that smooth act has a kryptonite…"

"I mean…" Tori began, her eyes struggling to look at Jade's as the thick creamy cleavage was an ocular black hole. "You can't really blame me… can you?"

"Why don't we get out of the sun… and we can talk about it…" Jade slightly grinned, and turned to pull the door handle to the passenger seat then stepped to the side, pulling Tori along with her so she could open the door. She turned Tori to inside the car with a soft nudge with her hands on her hips, urged Tori to sit then scoot backwards onto the seat until she lay across the backseat. "This ok?"

"It's… something…" Tori didn't have much in way of a pillow to keep her head up besides finding Jade's Gears of War satchel pushed against the side of the passenger door, but it had to do. "Not really ever done… anything in a car…"

"Then let me make it up to you…"

"How are you- oouhhmmmm…" Any discomfort Tori felt quickly disappeared as Jade crawled into the car to hover over her then dip down to start kissing her cheek and down the left side of her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed from the gentle, delicate touch of Jade's pink lips with an occasional swipe of her tongue over her tanned flesh, particularly over her pulse point. "Ohmygodd…"

"You have no idea… how long… how bad, Vega…" Jade almost growled against the darker skin between her kisses, and just from her tone, Tori knew that this was just as important to her as it was to Jade. Her punctuating affections seemed to keep her words from going off the rails as well. "Every smile… and dance… and feigned reluctant hug… that voice… I fell so hard… so fucking hard. Every time…"

The raven haired teen moaned into the skin as she parted her lips and gently suckled on the olive skin, just enough to get a taste and not leave a mark, though she wanted to mark the future world renowned musician for all the world to see. She popped her lips off and placed more delicate kisses and teasing licks as she made her way down to the collarbone. She trailed butterfly kisses along it until she reached Tori's shoulder then backtracked and at a downward angle to pepper the upper chest. She zigzagged several times, loving the faint caramel taste, hardly believing how good she tasted and regretted not getting Tori long before now, until she reached the soft curvature of her breasts.

"Jade…" Tori finally spoke up, finding her words amongst the moans and mews, letting the usually aggressive raven haired beauty take charge. Her breathing was ragged but her fears were mounting that it would soon be revealed that she was a lot less than a novice at all this physical stuff. "Just… I just… wanted you to know… I… I haven't…"

"I know…" Jade lifted her mouth off for a moment and shifted most of her weight unto her left palm for the brief moment she hooked her right finger over the upper edge of Tori's bra cup and pulled it down enough to expose her tightening chocolate colored tip, then replaced it. "If you wanna stop, all you have to say… is stop… is this too far?"

"No!" Tori nearly shouted, causing Jade to reel back slightly, but seeing the sheer eagerness in the 'angel's' eyes, made her grin. Clearly a little embarrassed, Tori relaxed back and worked on her composure. "I mean… I want this… I know I want all of this… but I just… I'm glad I'm with you…"

"I think I can make you more than glad, Vega…" the pale beauty giggled and kissed her nervous lover on the lips once more as her hands moved right back to the simple bra, pulling down the cup even slower to reveal the notably harder peak. "Mmmhmm… you look like candy…"

"Uaahh," Tori softly huffed out at the material scraping over her nub then realized she was exposed to Jade. She felt a shiver go through her, swirling in a mix of emotions at being exposed, but was cut off from any kind of response with Jade licking her lips then parting them to softly latch unto the nub. The brunette singer let out another soft whimper with the delicate taste the gothic teen was taking of her Hershey Kiss and shivered under her body, "Uuuaahhhh!"

"Mmmmunnnghhmmmm…" Jade closed her eyes moaned around the tip and would have swore it actually tasted like chocolate. She suckled and slurped and swirled her tongue around it to lather it with spittle and enjoy the future pop singer's taste. "You even taste like candy…"

"Th-thank you…" Tori began to squirm under Jade's body, whimpering and surrendering to the feasting of her body. She ran her hands up and down Jade's back, brushing her fingertips over the pale flesh and occasionally over the back strap of her bra. After a couple minutes, she found herself hating that strap, as it was something keeping her away from Jade. Separating her lover from her loving, in a sense. "Mmmore…"

"I will… never… get enough… of you…" The dark headed teen eventually popped her mouth off the nub, leaving it nearly painfully hard and covered in saliva. She started kissing around it with the occasional flicking of her tongue, teasing a bit more of the plump B-cup flesh. She moved over to kiss across her cleavage then over the soft swell of the right breast. She tilted her head from side to side, moaning into the skin as she mouthed, kissed and licked over the flesh. "I love your body… so fucking much…"

"Uaahh, aahhh, hhuuaahh," Tori continued to moan and mew as she felt she was being softly devoured. "Please… don't… don't stop…"

"But if I never stop… how will I ever get to all of you…" Jade eventually sat up and smiled down at Tori, seeing her cheeks and upper chest flushed and wheezing for a bit of breath through her puckered lips. She smiled at her satisfied, yet growing hunger state. She smiled at seeing the brunette so worked up, finding her even more desirable in her aroused state. "And I want… every… inch…"

"M-me too…" Tori returned the gaze as her entire body tingled, her pelvic and inner thigh muscles tensed and relaxed and she could feel her arousal begin to seep through her underwear. She wanted this just as much as her lover did, based on the hunger she spied in the ashen beauty's eyes. The aspiring singer trailed her eyes downward to the heavy mounds barely supported by the black, lacy bra. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…"

"You obviously don't own a mirror…" Jade said, arching her a back a little, just to see where Tori's eyes moved around to on her body. "Or was that just directed at my tits…"

"I… uh… um…" Embarrassed, she just wanted to bury her face into the deep cleavage and before she even realized it, the Latina did just that, lifting the back of her head off the makeshift pillow and snuggling her face between the heavy supported orbs. She rubbed the tip of her nose and cheek on the left side inner curvature then slightly turned her head to do the same to the other curvature before planting her face into the cleavage. She breathed in Jade's vanilla and lavender scent, immediately further drawn to the intoxicating scent, bringing another smile to her face as she giggled. "I want to move in here…"

"Make me feel good…" Jade smirked, supporting Tori's head by the neck and massaging her lower hairline, "… and I think we can make that happen…"

She stuck her tongue out and playfully lapped at the skin between kisses and rubbing her nose against the soft, heavy flesh. She moaned and whimpered with desire as she placed her lips upon her ashen and impossibly soft skin.

"Mmmhmmm… now that's a really good girl…" Jade playfully let out a snort from the soft, tickling of Tori's mouth upon her desired beauties. She lifted her right hand and playfully stroked the back of her head, encouraging her teasing of her curves. She let Tori nuzzle against her flesh for a few more seconds, enjoying the mouthing and licking, then sat up, pulling her chest away from Tori's eager mouth, much to the brunette's disapproval with a pouty expression. The raven haired teen put on a teasing smile and questioned, "You want them Tori? You want to see me… touch me… taste me…just like I did to you?"

"More than anything…" Tori's eyes continued to look up at her, mesmerized by her beauty and gave a slight nod of her head, still leaning in for soft kisses. "I need them… need you…"

"Okay…" Jade reached behind her upper back, feeling exhilarated in wanting to show her longtime secret crush what nearly every straight boy and mildly curious girls would kill to see, licked her lips and with a flick of her fingers, the hooks of her bra were undone. She pulled the straps off her shoulders then dropped her arms, allowing her bra to fall onto Tori's stomach. She bit her lower lip and half-smirked with Tori's eyes going wide at seeing her bare flesh. "I hope they don't disappoint…"

"N… no way…" Tori's eyes went wide at seeing the soft, heavy and mouthwatering flesh slightly hanging, pink peaks already hardened from the attention. She licked her lips without thinking then tentatively reached up, cupping under them and feeling their hefty weight. She softly gave them a squeeze, feeling their softness and warmth, being nearly overwhelmed by their beauty. "Oh wowwww…"

"Mmmmhmm…" Jade closed her eyes and stifled a sigh from the careful, loving touch the brunette was giving her desired beauties. The dainty, soft touch of slightly squeezing then relaxing against her soft, supple flesh sent a tingling sensation through them, causing her to relax further in her new lover's hands. She softly bit into her bottom lip when she felt Tori brush her thumbs over her pink, hardening nubs. "Don't be shy, Vega… they're all yours…"

"They are so big…" The brunette pushed them together, causing a deep line of cleavage then relaxed then repeated her soft, sensual massage. She repeated her caressing several more times before Jade leaned forward again, supporting her weight by bracing her hands on either side of Tori to bring her fleshy fruit to her mouth. "So soft… and warm…"

The brunette was all too eager to place her face into Jade's cleavage, brushing her cheeks against the inner curvature of her ashen colored breasts. She breathed in her scent then placed delicate kisses on each side of the inner curvature.

However, before she could really get into enjoying them, Jade pulled away, much to Tori's disappointment, and slid down so she could resume the intense kissing they shared. She tilted her head to the side and plunged her tongue between Tori's lips, battling the other pink muscle and exploring the future singer's mouth while moaning deeply into it, "Mmmaaahh, mmmaahhh, mmmmmgggnnaahh."

"Mmaahhh, mmuuahh," Tori whimpered in returning the kiss, one part caught off guard, one point enjoying the renewed attention, but clearly the gothic teen was taking the lead in their affection.

As Jade distracted Tori with the deep, moanful and spittle exchanging kiss, she carefully balanced herself on her knees and reached behind the lithe teen, slipping her hands between her lithe body and the seat to under the back clasp of the dainty undergarment. She pushed the elastic in opposite directions to unhook them then pulled her hands from under her, taking the material with her. The straps came off Tori's shoulders and pulled upward to slide the loops down her arms. She tossed the garment randomly to her right, landing in the passenger seat.

"Now we're even…" She took the briefest of seconds to admire Tori's olive skin and soft B-cups before she leaned back down and picked up where she left off on the left chocolate chip with mildly aggressive suckling and licking. "Mmmunnnnghmm…"

"Shhhunnngghhmmmm…" Tori closed her eyes and whimpered in pleasure from the attention to her sensitive nub, the sound fueling Jade's desire more to taste and bring pleasure to the girl she had brought so much pain since she met her. "Feels… oh godd… so good…"

"Kinda the point, angel…" Jade pulled her lips away from the brown peak just enough to start lapping at it then around it in ever growing spiral until she was kissing and lapping at the soft curvature of flesh. She moaned as the caramel flavor of Tori's skin danced on her tongue between licks. She moved her kissing in a slothful manner over to the other marshmallow flesh to mouth, lick and kiss over the swell. She made a lazy ever-closing spiral over the tanned, soft surface until she reached to right nub. She wrapped her lips around the chocolate chip and lazily suckled from up, enjoying the higher pitched whines escaping past Tori's lips. She realized that her new lover could be as sensitive as Cat and filed that away for later. "I think I'm making you feel almost as good as I feel worshipping this tight body…"

After giving it a few more suckles and feeling Tori's legs slide up and down with her squirming, Jade finally sat up, rubbed her hands up and down Tori's abdomen and smiled in satisfaction.

"Jade… I… I don't… I've never…" Tori stared up, heaving for breath as her plump chest rose and fell with each huff of breath. She felt as if she was burning up and not with the rising temperature of the morning on the mountain top. Her skin tingled and nubs were nearly painfully hard and cooling from the saliva evaporating off them. Her eyes maintained focus on Jade's eyes, conveying her thanks and love to the raven haired goddess hovering over her. "That was… I…"

"Shhh… don't speak… just relax…" Jade licked her lips then scooted back out of the vehicle. "Give me a second…"

"Where… what are you-"

"Getting more comfortable…" the gothic goddess whispered. She reached for the button of her jeans and quickly popped it open then pulled the zipper down. She hooked her thumbs over the top of the waistband and ran them to her hips then began pulling her black jeans down over her hips, shimming back and forth to help pull the denim down her steams until she reached her boots. She untied them and pulled them off her feet then the jeans from around her ankles in a flash, miraculously maintaining her balance. "Ugh… finally…"

"You did that… like really fast…" Tori said, eyes captivated with the rest of Jade's revealed body that made her look nearly inhuman. Glowing like the goddess she was. "Just… wow…"

"It's a gift…" She crawled back onto the seat between Tori's legs then breathlessly asked, "Can I… can I take yours off too?"

Tori nodded and answered, "Of course…"

"Good… I really wanted to…" Jade's fingers went for the button of Tori's jeans, popping it open in an instant then grabbed the tab of the zipper and pulled it down, revealing her matching pink panties. She hooked her fingers over the waistband at her hips and alternated tugging on each side, pulling then off the brunette's hips and down her thighs—with a bit of help with Tori lifting her ass off the seat. She hovered over Tori's lower body and started placing kisses in a zigzag pattern on the revealed skin as the denim material was pulled down her legs until she reached the brunette's ankles. "It's seriously not fair how perfect your legs are…"

"They aren't perfect…" Tori retorted, thankful she had recently shaved her legs or else Jade would probably have thrown her out. "Plus you can't talk fairness with your big… boobs and everything…"

"Just genetics, Vega… these things are toned..." She partially sat up and finished pulling the jeans from around Tori's ankles and casually tossed them behind her shoulder and inadvertently out of the vehicle. She leaned forward and placed kisses over the left ankle then started her trek back up Tori's tanned stem. She whispered against the smooth skin between kisses, "I've dreamed about this…"

Tori answered in a hushed tone, "You have?"

"God yesss…" Jade answered as she continued moving up Tori's right leg, over her knee and towards her inner thigh, kissing between every word, "Yes… so… many… nights in bed… kissing you… holding you… touching you… tasting you… making love… with you… but… this… this is so… much… better… than I could ever… imagine… ever… dream…"

She stopped just at Tori's damp covered entrance, just breathing in her sweet scent and trying not to drool. It was sweet and flowery, but with a very raw feeling Jade couldn't even begin to describe.

"You ok?"

"Tori…" Jade breathed out, blowing a soft, warm breath against Tori's damp panties, "I want more… touch… taste…"

Tori raised an eyebrow and breathed out, "More?"

"You, Vega…" the dark haired girl said, planting soft, deep kisses on the tanned inner thigh, fingertips teasing the panty line. "I want to taste more of you… all of you…"

She flicked her eyes to between Tori's legs, eyeing the damp spot and took another deep breath of the brunette's scent, clearly indicating what she wanted.

"Jade…" Tori licked her lips as her breath hitched in her throat, "You don't… you don't have to do that…"

"Have to?" Her lover smiled to her like a hungry predator before answering, "Baby… I _want_ to… it's all I've ever wanted since I realized that I wanted you, Vega… needed you… loved you…"

"Ok… If you're… sure…" The brunette relaxed as she saw the desire in Jade's eyes, seeing that she needed to taste her as if she was the last drop of moisture for miles. She nodded her head, feeling that Jade needed it for her emotional wellbeing more than the carnal pleasure she knew she was about to experience. "No one's ever…"

"I know… that's the best part…" The raven haired teen's face brightened up, bringing a bigger smile to Tori as she felt Jade's happiness wash over her like waves. She brushed her hands up Tori's softly trembling thighs several times in the hopes of relaxing her before her hands came up to her hips to hook her pointer fingers over the waistband of the panties then slowly pulled them over her hips. "Completely untouched paradise…"

She stared in wonder as Tori's world came into view as cotton was pulled downward: the faintest of trimmed hair that pointed towards her pink and damp opening. She slide the undergarment down the rest of Tori's legs, brushing her palms against the smooth stems then up to her right shoulder then pulled the garment away from her ankles. She sat the legs back down then brought the damp garment to her nose and took a deep sniff, filling her lungs with Tori's intimate scent. The fragrance invigorated her primal nature and called for her to have more, to taste it from the source.

"Jesus…" the pale girl grinned, overwhelmed with love and lust for the woman she was about to worship. "You truly are perfection…"

"I'm really not…" Tori watched her in fascination as she smelled her underwear like a blossoming rose, somehow feeling completely at ease being completely bare to someone else. "But it means the world you think so…"

"I know so…" Jade carefully laid the garment on the armrest between the driver and passenger seats then dipped back down to comfortably lay between Tori's legs. She palmed over the inner thighs to keep the legs spread and lazily brushed her palms up and down, taking her time to continue to take in the enchanting fragrance of her new love and psyche herself up for her first taste from Tori's garden. "You have such a pretty pussy, angel…"

"Ahhh… uhh... th-thanks…" The brunette's breath began to hitch as she realized what was about to happen, the anticipating heightening her sense. She closed her eyes, whimpering with her top teeth biting into her bottom lip from the first contact of Jade's tongue swiping over her sensitive petals. "Mmmmrrnnghh…"

"Relax, Vega… let me take care of you…" Jade tilted her head back and forth, softly moaning as she worked her tongue over the petals, teasing the outer edges of the peaking out bundle of nerves then between the brunette's folds. Her taste buds felt electrified with the sweet honey landing on her tongue, unable to remember such a sweet thing tasting so magnificent. There were of course sweeter things in the world, but the tangy aftertaste of the essence she licked up from Tori's love sleeve had for more significance than any treat she'd taste for the rest of her life. "It's… even better… than I… so much better… so fucking good… can't stop…"

"Aiigghghhh! Jjjjjjaaaaddde…" the lithe brunette shook, clearly overwhelmed and Jade had barely even begun to show Tori what she could do. Which was good… they would have a lot of chances to show off for the rest of their lives. Tori grabbed hold of Jade's head, and held it in place, trying wildly to find something for her other hand to take while her world shook. "I… I… ohmygoddd…"

"Every meal… every day…" Jade whispered, kissing around the eager sex, licking it clean every a couple seconds. "I want you… I want you in my bed… on my couch… on the counter… on the table… spread legged… waiting… so that I can just dive in… so that I can taste your essence… devour your body…"

"Ohhh ohhhh sshhhhh… shhhhhh…" Tori turned her head to the right, lifted her chin and arched her back to push her chest up, letting out a high pitched and satisfying scream, "Jaaaddaaahhhh! AAHHHH! UUUUAHHHGGGODDDD!"

"Let it out!" the ashen goddess teased, letting her tongue slither towards the exposed button. "Don't hold back… cum for me, Tori… cum right in my mouth… let me taste what you keep deep inside…"

"AIIIGHHH! I… I… I'M… UNNNNNGHHHH!" She pushed her hips forward, driving her center against Jade's mouth, who was all too eager to slide her hands under the tight supple ass to keep it lifted off the seat and feast on her sweet release. She rotated her hips a bit as she continued to drive forward, wanting Jade's tongue to sink to her furthest depths.

Tori squeezed her right pillowy mound of flesh while desperately clawing at the back of the driver's seat for any purchase as the explosion of contentment filled her body and overloaded her brain with pure euphoria. Jade relaxed a bit of her focus, knowing she would be extremely sensitive, but her mouth never left the pink treasure, hungry for every drop Tori had.

The aspiring pop star stayed in that state of ecstasy for several seconds perhaps lifetimes, she wasn't sure before her mind began to clear and her slumped. She shivered several times from the aftershocks of pleasure, her legs trembling on either side of Jade's body from the spasms her muscles were enduring.

"H… holy God…" Tori collapsed onto the seat, just heaving for breath, just overwhelmed by not only the release, but that it was given to her by the girl she had harbored a crush since the first time she met her. She rolled her head to the left side, looking at the back of the driver's seat and fought to keep her eyes open, not wanting to drift off after such a draining release. "That was… I've never… not like that… not _anything_ like that…"

"I aim to please…" Fortunately, Jade continued to lazily lap at her entrance to make sure she was thoroughly cleaned, gently stimulating her petals and tease her hypersensitive love button to keep her in the waking world. "Don't go to jelly on me… we aren't done, Vega…"

After another minute or so of resting in her afterglow, she gathered enough strength and will to lift her head and reached down to grasp Jade's upper arms and give her a slight tug. "Jade… can you…"

"Of course…" Jade understood the need, so she lifted herself from between the future singer's legs and crawled up to hover above her. She braced her hands on either side of the lithe tanned teen's body, looking fairly dominate over her from her position. "I know I was a bitch and said you were beneath me a few times… but this is all I've ever wanted…"

"Me too…" Tori reached out and cupped under the right hanging fleshy fruit. She massaged it a few times, letting the soft, supple flesh squeeze through her fingers then slightly lifted it and her head, trying to latch onto the pink nub with her puckered lips. "Can I…"

"They've been aching for you to…" Jade shifted slightly forward, bringing her breasts directly above Tori's face and allowing her easier reach. The brunette quickly latched onto the right tip and began to gently suckle from it, softly moaning with need and satisfaction. The raven haired teen bit into her bottom lip and moaned out as Tori took the needed affection. "Shit, that's good…"

"I wanna make you feel good…" Tori pulled her lips away and started kissing in an ever widening spiral around the front of the heavy mound, leaving a faint trail of salvia and drove away any goosebumps. The brunette's lips eventually returned to the life giving left pink nub and latched back onto it. She softly moaned and took comfort in the calming, reassuring act of drawing strength and protection from her onetime bully. "I wanna make you feel _so gooood…"_

"You're succeeding… big time…" Jade closed her eyes and licked her bottom lip, smiling with contentment at the steady pleasure tingling from her pink eraser tips. She dropped her chin and opened her eyes, reaching with her right hand to brush the back of Tori's head. She softly moaned without judgment, "You're so… hungry… aren't you Tori… desperate… you're like… a child nursing…"

"I'd be jealous of your kids… our kids…" Tori corrected as popped her lips off the hard, saliva covered tip and whispered against the ashen flesh, "You're just so warm… and soft… and it… it's calming and reassuring… just like when… our children will be… nursing from you… keeping them nourished… offering safety… and your… love… I can't wait to watch you… nurse them… and play with them… let you be the loving… person I know… you are…"

"Mmmhm…" Jade's mind suddenly flashed towards the future, seeing herself in a rocking chair, gently rocking with a bundle of joy in her arms and the infant's lips around her left nipple gently nursing from her and another child not even two years old gleefully playing at her feet, while a toddler run across the yard with Tori playing a game. She felt warmth and contentment like she had never felt before. This was love. There was no question about it. "I… I love youu…"

As Jade was lost in her vision for their future, Tori was able to slip her left hand down the smooth, pale belly, under the waistband of her panties and between her pale legs. She instantly felt the dampness across the pads of her fingers, feeling a thrill of excitement that she could arouse within Jade. She used that newfound sense of confidence and began to gently brush up and down and around the raven haired teen's petals just as she did her own during her moments of rare privacy, smearing the sweet and tangy nectar over them before stacking her middle finger on top of her ring finger to slip between the folds. She straightened her fingers to rest side to side then gently began to pump her longtime bully.

"Uaahhh," Jade softly groaned and eyes shot open from the unexpected intrusion. She glanced down at Tori, seeing a sweet and surprisingly sultry look in her eyes. "Someone is… unghh… playful…"

"My turn… to make you… to make you feel…" Tori held her eye contact with the raven haired teen as she slothfully continued alternating lapping, kissing the soft mound and taking gently, affectionate suckles from the erect pink tip. As she held Jade's attention with her eyes and skilled lips on her flesh, she maintained a gentle pumping inside her heated sleeve, inadvertently grinding her palm against her love button. The feeling of warmth and slickness and the idea that a piece of her was inside the tough as nails teen sent a thrill through her. She brushed across the silky walls, trying to map out every square inch of the gothic teen's sleeve and perhaps brush across that magical spot she wondered actually existed. "You can come too… you don't have to hold back… I want it…"

As her fingers were becoming acquainted with Jade, she moved her right hand up to palm under the left breast and picked up gently massaging it, loving the weight and softness, letting some of the excess flesh squeeze between her fingers and thumb brush over the other nub.

"D-don't stop…" Jade squinted as she maintained eye contact with her long suffering crush, whimpering louder by the moment as her defenses were quickly crumbling, "Just like that… JuUuuahhh… uuagggahhh… aaahhhuuaahh…"

Jade always considered herself to have a pretty healthy stamina when it came to sex. She never had much of a problem with the few times with Beck—especially since she was lucky to get a release with him—and always outlasted Cat during their 'sleepovers' by a fair margin, but in the backseat of her car, on top of a mountain, in the skillful, dedicated hands of Tori Vega, she was coming apart by the second.

She didn't know if it was massaging of her left mound of flesh, the playful affection and nursing on her right one, the pumping fingers that massaged her inner walls and brushed over her special spot, the grinding palm against her love button, or the fact that it was Tori that was under her giving her all that pleasure and looking to her with the love and adoration she had been craving for years.

The question in the grand scheme of things didn't matter as she didn't want to leave this moment being in the loving arms of the girl that frustrated her to no ends yet pushed her to be better. She wanted to hold out just a little longer and if she could focus…

…but it wasn't meant to be a long, drawn out attention as Tori latched onto her right sensitive nipple, the life giving teat that would nourish their children one day, and gently suckled while the fingers inside her were able to brush more directly over her internal bundle of nerves.

"Mmmmannnagghhh…" Jade whimpered as she finally closed her eyes, breaking the eye contact to hold out just a little longer, but it only delayed the inevitable for a few more seconds. She was losing the final tentative grip to hold back the tide of pleasure that was beating down her mental barriers and control that would overwhelm her.

In one last, desperate attempt to hold at a bit longer, she moved her hands up to hands on either side of Tori to grip the top of the driver's seat headrest and the top of the backseat headrest. She partially lifted her upper body and squeezed the cushions and dug her nails into her, but simply allowed easier access to her chest to Tori's eager mouth.

The brunette parted her lips to surround the areola, sucking just a little harder as she flicked her tongue wildly over the pink nub, moaning her desire and hunger for the flesh while her right hand fingers caught the other nub between her forefinger and thumb to tenderly roll it between her pads. She pumped her fingers and ground the butt of her hand against the exposed love button with urgency as despite wanting this to last, she wanted to give Jade the same pleasure she had given her.

"Unnnghh…" Jade partially opened her eyes and squinted, feeling the tightening in her pelvic muscles and thighs trembling, signally the last bit of strength holding against the tide. She huffed out with an embarrassingly high pitched voice, "Toorriii… I… I can't… I'm… sorry… I… want… want to… hold… I'm… I'm going… going to…"

The terror of Hollywood Arts warning was cut off as the tension her lower pelvis snapped, causing her to toss her head back and let out a defeated cry, "UUUAAAAHHH!" She shuddered hard against Tori's thinner body, pushing the brunette's fingers deeper into her love sleeve. She dug her nails into the headrests as her body was washed over in pleasure, muscles twitching and nerves overloading with stimulation.

Tori intensified her suckle on the right nipple and suckled for all her worth, intensifying the gothic teen's release while her fingers pumped and curled faster over the sensitive inner bundle of nerves.

"Uaaagghh! Fffffuuuckk! Tooorrriiiaaahhh!" Jade let out a fresh scream with her release intensifying. Her inner muscles rapidly contracted and relaxed, attempting to milk Tori's fingers and release a fresh wave of her sweet and tangy nectar dripping down her fingers and running into her palm and onto her backseat. She shivered as muscles contracted and released, sending mixed and overwhelming signals along her nerve endings to her frying brain.

Her mind was swamped with endorphins, making her feel lighter than air and surrounded by a warm cocoon. She stayed in her sea of ecstasy for several seconds, detached from the rest of the world besides Tori's warmth beneath her. She eventually slumped forward, collapsing down onto the brunette and shuddering a few more times with the aftershocks of her release. She rested her head on Tori's right shoulder, huffing for breath that puffed against the side of the tan beauty's neck.

"I've got you…" Tori kissed along the left side of her face, starting at the side of her forehead then down to her temple and cheek then back up to start all over again while she whispered softly her love and assurance that she was safe with her. "I'll never let you go, Jade…"

As she continued to feel the future horror actress relax in her grip, the aspiring singer finally pulled her fingers from out of Jade's entrance and hand from under her underwear. She pulled her arm out to the left to free her hand from under Jade's body then brought her shimmering fingers to her lips to taste the nectar her body craved as Jade continued to snuggle her face against the side of Tori's neck. She slowly, sensually slurped her fingers clean, enjoying every drop.

The sweet and tangy flavor danced along her tongue, an incredible taste she instantly became hooked on. She wanted more—no, she needed more, so she wrapped her arm around Jade's side and slid her fingers between the ashen colored skin girl's ass cheeks and dipped her fingers back into her folds.

"Unnghhmmm…" Jade softly whimpered from the gentle intrusion, but didn't voice any objection or try to move off her new lover.

"You taste so good, Jade…" Tori picked up gently pumping the exhausted teen, one part wanting to get more of the ambrosia, one part wanting to continued the loving exchange that she desperately saw in Jade's eyes that practically begged her not to let their moment end. "I know you… you might be a little… sore… but I can't stop… I need to taste and touch you… I need to never be without you…"

"I…" Jade's eyes began to flutter and she huffed out short, warm breaths against the tanned teen's neck as the stimulation was heightened from still being in her afterglow and nerve endings still sensitive. She softly moaned out, "Tori…"

"Shhhh… it's okay, just relax; I got you, it's okay…" Her smile brightened as she added, "Everything's okay…" She added a gently brushing over the left nipple with her thumb from her trapped right hand. "It doesn't have to be right now…"

After perhaps several minutes of slow stimulation to keep Jade hovering in her afterglow, Tori pulled her fingers out of the slick, heated hole and brought them to her mouth again, slipping the digits past her lips. She closed around the damp fingers, moaning around them as she licked and sucked them clean. She pulled them out of her mouth then softly whispered to her tiring love, "I know you're tired after that… and I wanna be patient… but… I want more… I want more of you. Can I have more? Can I taste more of you? Devour more of you?"

Jade found the strength to push up and hover over the brunette. She met her eyes and whispered without a second thought, "Yes."

She lifted her upper body then scooted back on her knees until she was almost out of the vehicle. She had to take her time to balance, grabbing on top of the seats on either side of her body and turned around. She placed her knees on either side of Tori's tanned stems then carefully shuffled back while Tori scooted down to rest her head completely on the seat.

The brunette pulled on the door handle, opening the door to allow Jade to comfortable stick her feet out of the vehicle so she could brace her knees on either side of Tori's head.

Jade balanced herself on her elbows and knees, lining her entrance with her face, slightly arching her back and bringing her face to Tori's flower. She wrapped her fingers over the inner curvature of the aspiring actress's thighs to slightly part them then stuck out her tongue for a tentative lick. She licked down one dew covered petal then the other then swirled her tongue, dragging some of the nectar and saliva over the brunette's bean.

Tori closed her eyes shivered under Jade's body from the renewed contact, her pelvic muscles and the muscles in her thighs trembling. She huffed out a soft whimper against Jade's entrance, the warm puff of breath sending a shiver through the gothic teen. She withered a bit under Jade for several moments, just experience the skillful tongue on her most intimate area before she focused her mind enough to grip the raven haired teen's ass cheeks and slightly pull them apart.

She took several breaths, breathing in Jade's scent that was nearly intoxicating then stuck her tongue out and took a slow, careful and perhaps slightly fearful lick. She immediately felt the soft vibration of Jade moaning into her opening, signaling she had hit just the right spot. She repeated the tentative licks several more times, getting accustomed in tasting another woman before she slithered her tongue between Jade's petals, letting her instinct and love guide her to please the girl that had come to mean so much to her. She'd worry about technique later, something she was sure that Jade would teach her in the future, and just enjoyed the moment.

Jade allowed her saliva to drool past her bottom lip onto Tori's opening then pick up her lazy lapping, licking down one petal then the other then swirling her tongue over the exposed lovebutton in order to allow the brunette to catch up with what her magic tongue was doing to her still sensitive opening.

Tori whimpered against Jade's opening, vocalizing—however muffled the sound—her response to the direct stimulation to her most sensitive spots. She tried to maintain her slothful licking, but knew she wouldn't keep up with Jade's skill at this rate. She pulled her right hand from palming over Jade's left ass cheek and brought her middle and ring finger between her cheeks. She pulled her mouth away just long enough to slip her digits into Jade's slick entrance and softly began to pump while she picked up licking around them, particularly over Jade's bundle of nerves.

The raven haired teen lifted her chin, pulling her mouth away from Tori's flower and let out a high pitch moan, "Uuuaahhh, uuuaahhhh…"

She heaved for a few breaths as she road the initial surge of pleasure then dropped her face back down to pick up her lapping, eager to time her release with her new love's as the addition of Tori's fingers were rocketing her past the brunette. She swirled her tongue over Tori's button then tried to shove it between her folds and let out a series of vibrating moans into the entrance.

The PMAs performer squealed against Jade's button, forced to wrap her lips around it and suckle from it as if it was one of her teats for an outlet of the bombarded feelings running through her body.

Jade let out another deep whimper against Tori's entrance, the suckling from her sensitive button being a significant chink in her armor. She attempted to focus her mind to swirl her tongue inside Tori's folds, wanting to get more of the brunette's sweet nectar and try to hold on for a bit longer despite her stamina after holding out for so long for her first mind blowing release was shot, but Tori's concentrated effort on her love button was tearing down her meager mental defenses. Her tongue movement slacked off, being replaced more and more with her moaning.

The brunette whimpering against Jade's flower tapered off, relaxing a bit more in taking some more control over her. She maintained her suckling on the sensitive bundle of nerves and pumping, sliding her fingers back and forth over the silky walls.

Jade pulled her mouth away from Tori's opening and weakly sighed out, showing a slight submissiveness she never experienced with Cat with the brunette getting the upper hand in their mutual affection, "Tori… uuagghhh… I'm… ahhhh…"

She dropped her face back down, taking a few uncoordinated licks over Tori's opening before she decided to slip her left hand further down the brunette's left thigh then turned her wrist to slip her middle and ring finger between Tori's petals, started gently pumping while she turned her focus on lapping at the bundle of nerves.

"MMmaaahhhh!" Tori moaned against Jade's practically dripping opening as the attention sent a jolt through her lithe body. She attempted to focus on lapping up Jade's juices freely dripped onto her tongue and down her chin with each suckle and lap while Jade moaned back into Tori as the brunette's sweeter release that the pale future singer couldn't lap up, seeped onto the backseat to leave a stain that would always remind Jade of this moment.

The dueling moaning and attentions the newfound couple simply cascaded upon one another, building and building their mutual pleasures to their inevitable conclusion.

They were locked in their lovemaking only for perhaps another minute before each reached their respective limits. Jade surprisingly was the first one to succumb to the pleasure, so caught up in the moment of finally revealing her feelings to Tori. She let out a powerful, muffled cry into Tori and shuddered hard, dropping most of her weight against the tanned teen as her arms gave out and her elbows couldn't support her. Her breasts softly squashed against Tori's lower abdomen as she wheezed for breath. Her inner walls repeatedly contracted and relaxed, allowing another fresh flow of her nectar to seep onto Tori's mouth. Her mind and soul were flooded with content beyond her ability to describe while her body went into autopilot.

Tori tumbled right after her with the powerful vibration of Jade's scream against her dripping opening. She let out a louder pitch whine into Jade's flower, sending a powerful vibration of her own through the curvier teen and drawing out her release. She shivered and tingled throughout her body and began to detach from her soundings. She instinctively lapped up Jade's release while her sounds of the outside world began to washout by the sound of her thumping heart.

The waves of pleasure soon passed through the new couple, taking with it most, if not all of their energy.

Tori felt as she was sinking into the seat, completely drained and feeling that she had been a puppet with her strings cut. She heaved for breath as her body slipped into restful bliss, her nostrils filled with Jade's vanilla and lavender scent.

Jade was right behind her, perhaps even more exhausted than the less experienced teen from the emotional rollercoaster in revealing the truth and holding back her releases, as she slumped against her tanned love, unable to keep her body weight off of her. She rested her cheek on Tori's right stem, heaving for breath that tickled the left, inside thigh. She didn't feel like she had the strength to get up, but the warmth and acceptance she felt from Tori made her feel as if she was in no real hurry to separate from her.

As the couple continued to slip into their afterglow, a few feet outside of the car, the tin can had rolled onto it side and one of the papers started drifting away from the slow breeze catching it. If either of the grinning lovers cared to see it, they would have noticed a few lines that didn't seem so important anymore, written by a girl who would never have to hurt again.

 _They say it fades if you let it._

 _Love was made to forget it._

 _I carved your name across my eyelids._

 _You pray for rain,_

 _I pray for blindness._

* * *

 **So there we have it... like 'What I Should Have Done" this is another blast from the past that takes on a different feel. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review and before you close out, there's a few things I want to put out. I really hoped to have this out sooner but I've been gearing up for some really big things, one of which is this year's Halloween story, which if all goes to plan, will come out completely around Halloween (and not a full year). SVAD and I have got a whole new story for our cast (yes, there are hints sprinkled around) with an entirely new feel since the Lovecraftian BDSM may have been a turn off.**

 **The other big news is that I am planning an entirely original, non-FF story that I hope to start publishing by the end of the year. I don't think it will affect the KTR stories, but since it is original and something different, it's a little more time consuming. Which is the downside (maybe). I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your readership but things have gotten tight and as much as my pride hates it, I'm going to be passing the hat around for my original work(s). I will be on Pat re on (in case actually saying the name might be troublesome), and will likely link once it's ready, but before I go too far down the rabbit hole, I want to hear from you all. If I started an online tip jar, would you join/donate? Based off of what you have read, would you read original work without these characters? Even if you've never commented before, this is something I really want to hear back on so I can reflect if this is the right choice.**

 **Thank you all for reading (especially my long ass writer words) and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
